Better Than Life
by Vican
Summary: Being cruelly dumped is never fun, and Bella needs a fresh start. She moves to Forks, determined to keep the boys at arm's length. But Edward can be stubborn... AU/AH, some OOC, rated M for lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the first story I have ever written that I've put out there for the world to read. I am slightly nervous about what you'll think, but I really hope you'll like it. Please leave me a review to let me know!**

**The title of this story is from one of my favourite songs by People In Planes. I'm not sure if it has a lot to do with this story, but I think parts of it fit. If you don't know the song, go listen it. (I would also recommend a youtube search for their song "Vampire" - you will be treated to some very nice videos containing a certain British actor, I am sure)**

**AH, some OOC, future lemons and bad language - you have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1: Surfacing**

BPOV

A couple were sitting across the room from me, sweetly holding hands and kissing. I couldn't stand to look at them for another second, so I quickly turned my head away.

I looked towards the counter, expecting to see some middle-aged man or woman waiting to buy a coffee on their break. Instead I saw another couple, actually gazing into each other's eyes in a way that seemed to make them oblivious to the poor girl working behind the counter, trying to take their orders.

As I watched, the girls increasingly frustrated "What can I get you?" finally made it through their stupid romantic bubble, and they laughed joyously because they loved each other so much that the outside world apparently disappeared.

In an effort to not look like a crazy person, I repressed the urge to stick my finger in my mouth and make a gagging sound, and settled for a more inconspicuous grimace.

Again, I turned away from the couple, only to find myself starring at another. And then another. My eyes finally settled on a girl who looked about my age, sitting close by – thankfully alone. My relief wasn't long-lived though, as I instantly picked up on her phone conversation: "Ok, I love you. See you soon." Pause. "Are you still there?" She giggled. "No, you hang up first. No, you hang up. You first. _No_,_ you hang up_!"

What the hell was wrong with this place? If I had know it was this filled with obnoxious people, I would have stayed home and unpacked some more. I picked up my cup of tea and blew on it, watching the surface ripple and the steam rise. As a sip of the hot liquid ran down my throat I expected the familiar warmth to spread through me and give me some much needed calmness.

It didn't. The couples were still there, and no amount of tea in the world would change that. Resigned, I picked up my book and attempted to create my own little bubble, trying to shut everything out.

Unfortunately, the book wasn't as good as I had thought it would be, and it couldn't hold my interest for long. I found myself reading the words without taking them in, too wrapped up in my own thoughts to care.

Stupid couples.

They just reminded me of why I had moved to Forks. Why I had _really_ moved here.

The official reasons were all about how I wanted to give Renee and Phil the opportunity to follow Phil's baseball career, without them worrying about dragging me all over the country, and how it could be good for me to spend some time with Charlie. While I had spent two weeks with him every summer, I felt that we did not have a deep father-daughter relationship – but that could be rectified. Which was what I was doing now.

All these reasons were true, of course. But then there was the secret reason, the one no one knew about.

Paul. The first guy I ever loved, my first boyfriend.

Well, my only boyfriend.

He was also the reason behind my first heartbreak. I had gone home with Jake, one of my best friends, to take a look at his new car. We had walked into his house, only to find Paul making out with Jake's older sister on the couch.

Turns out he loved her. Really loved her.

_Her_ – not me. She was the one he thought about all the time, not me. She was the one he wanted to be with all day, fall asleep with at the end of it. Not me.

It was never really me. He only used me to pass the time while _she_ was travelling abroad for a year.

I always thought that "a broken heart" was just a hyperbole, used in romance novels for nice effect.

When Paul told me how he never really loved me, that it had always been _her_, I found out that it was not a hyperbole – it was real. A fucking real pain, right across my heart.

In that instant, when he told me how he really felt, every important memory I had of him raced through my mind, intensifying the pain. The first time I had met him, our first date, our first kiss, the first time we 'made love', the first time we said 'I love you' – so many first's with him. And he never cared as much as I did. He didn't value those memories as much as I did. It made me feel so foolish, so unloved. I just couldn't understand why he had done that to me.

And every day, I had to see him walking around the neighbourhood where we both lived. I had to see _her_ coming and going, in and out of his house, every single day. Every single time, a echo of that initial heart break hit me. It was just too much to handle.

I had trusted him, loved him. I had even let him take my virginity, genuinely thinking he loved me just as much as I loved him. Only to find out that I was just "a way to pass the time". Those were his words, part of his half-assed excuse.

Not only did he break my heart, but he humiliated me. He fooled me. He made me feel stupid for not seeing it sooner.

It was when that realisation hit me that the anger came to join all the other feelings in the emotional storm that was my head, resembling a dark, heaving ocean of misery.

I was such a mess – for several months I felt myself being dragged down by everything I felt in my heart, and I feared that if I didn't break away from it somehow, I would drown in the black, stormy waters. I was struggling just below the surface, only managing a quick breath every now and then. Soon I would be too far down to even get that much.

I realised that I needed to get away. I had to escape. I simply could not stay in Phoenix, with all the places and people that reminded me of the times I spent with Paul.

As if too reinforce this, my dad had called just as my realisation of escape hit me. He called to check in, as he did from time to time, and I suddenly knew the solution to one of my problems – I would move to Forks.

The small town of Forks, constantly covered with rain clouds, had been a source of irritation for me every summer when I had been made to go there. I thought of it as a small punishment, Karma if you will, for anything I had done during the year, all combined into those two weeks.

There were a few highlights, yes, like Alice Brandon, my pixie-like childhood friend, and Charlie of course. He was my dad after all, and I loved him. He always seemed so happy when I arrived, and always less so when I left. I knew he missed me, and cherished the weeks we got to spend together.

It made me happy to know that my dad cared so much about me, and I was always a little sad that we weren't as close as we could have been.

Aside from that though, Forks was boring, cold and wet, and a typical small town, where everyone knew everyone.

So it was primarily a punishment, but when I realised what it was offering me – a chance to get the hell away from Paul and everything that reminded me of him, a chance to save myself before I drowned – I saw it as a haven. It was my escape, and I needed it bad.

I wasn't sad about leaving when the plane took off. I was relieved. No more Paul, no more _her_. I refused to think or say her name. No more pretending I was fine to those that knew what had happened. No one in Forks would know about Paul, and I wouldn't have to see the pity in anyone eye's anymore. Sweet relief filled me.

I had arrived two days ago; it was the middle of spring break, so I had not yet been forced to face school. This also made me relieved.

Alice had not wasted any time. She was there waiting for me at Charlie's house, jumping up and down in her over-excited manner, almost knocking me over as she hugged me. Alice lived quite close, and her parents were friends with Charlie. We had been paired together as children, and formed a strong friendship from the beginning.

Alice had been ecstatic when I told her I was coming, and she had called me almost every day, talking about all the people she was going to introduce me to, and how excited she was that I was coming.

I had met Rosalie, Alice's best friend, yesterday at this very café. The breathtakingly beautiful blonde was kind with a wicked sense of humour.

She was also terrifying and had a mouth like a sailor.

I smiled a little as I though about Alice and Rose. I had had so much fun with them yesterday. It had felt good to laugh genuinely for the first time in a few months, and I began to become slightly more pleased with my decision to move. Maybe I wouldn't drown after all.

I had never had friends like Alice and Rose back in Phoenix. There had been Jake, but he was a guy – it wasn't the same. It had also become a little awkward between us after he told me he had feelings for me. Feelings I could not reciprocate. Paul had messed me up too much for me to even contemplate a new relationship. The fact that I had know Jake since I was four didn't really help either.

Anger flared in me as I thought of Paul and what he had done to me. I had developed some serious trust issues after that. How could I trust anyone like that again, after what he did? I had thought he loved me, but he didn't. I had thought I actually meant something to him, but that wasn't the case.

I was a just a pastime, one of those programmes you watch on TV because there's nothing better on. I was something he did to pass the time – "did" being the operative word. That was all I was to him – a girl he could have sex with while his true love saw the world.

And yet. And yet he had acted as if he truly cared. He had told me he loved me on several occasions. He had introduced me to his parents.

I had trusted that foolishly, and it only gave me a broken heart. How could I trust anyone after that? I knew every guy wasn't the same, and that there were some really nice ones out there, but I had thought Paul had been one of those nice guys, and look where that led me.

I snapped out of my self-induced state of misery with a inwardly groan, as my attention was suddenly drawn back to my book when the words "smouldering", "warm" and "kiss" all appeared in the same sentence. I could not deal with another couple today.

With a frustrated sigh, I slammed the book shut and stuffed it violently into my bag, dumping it on the floor in irritation.

"That's not a very nice way to treat a book," an amused voice suddenly said next to me.

I jumped, startled, and turned to look at the owner of said voice.

What I saw made my chin drop just slightly. A head full of unruly, bronze hair; smooth, quite pale skin, a prominent and strong jaw, slightly dusted with a stubble; full, smiling lips, white gleaming teeth, and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen – their colour was commonly referred to as green, but that seemed inadequate to fully describe them. Emerald seemed better.

Blood flooded my face as I realised I was staring at him.

"Well, it's its own fault for sucking – it deserved it," I answered him, just a second too late. My blush deepened slightly at my awkward response, but he found it amusing. I earned a warm, deep laugh that made me smile, just because it sounded so happy.

"May I inquire as to what you were actually reading?" A crooked smile appeared on his face, his laugh seemingly dancing in his eyes still.

Had I been watching a movie in which he starred, that look alone would have made me bit my lip, sigh, gasp or all three. Since he was actually real, and sitting in front of me, that sort of response would have been embarrassing. Instead, I smiled back at him, and dug my book back out of my bag.

With an apologetic laugh, I handed it to him. "I really thought it wouldn't be that bad," I explained as he took it from me.

He glanced quickly at the cover, reading the title and the author's name.

"Seriously?" He laughed again, and I blushed deeper as I realised he was making fun of the book, and me for choosing to read it.

Defensively, I tried to take the book back from the breathtakingly handsome stranger with the beautiful laugh sitting next to me. He only laughed harder and moved away from me, holding the book out of my reach.

With dismay, I saw my bookmark sticking out of the top – indicating the place where I had stopped reading because of the words "smouldering", "warm" and "kiss", and probably countless more just like them. Unfortunately, he saw it too, and with a teasing smirk, he opened the book there.

"Can I have my book back please?" I asked him, my voice betraying my annoyance.

He completely ignored me and started reading instead. His eyebrows rose in surprise as he read what I assumed turned into a heavy make-out session between the leading characters, and then he leaned back into his chair and smirked at me again.

Irritation flared in me. Who was he to take my book and then mock me for it, even after I admitted that it sucked?

"My book?" I asked him, flooding my voice with as much aggravation as I could. I held out my hand and waited.

Again, he completely ignored me.

"What's a young woman such as yourself doing, sitting in a public café, reading this kind of thing?" he asked me, mock astonishment in his voice. "It's hardly fit for polite company, you know," he remarked, adding a hint of reproach to his tone.

I glared at him; not an easy thing to do when a more natural reaction would have been to drool.

"As I said, I didn't think it would be that bad. Can you give it to me, please?" I moved my hand closer, impatient now.

Why did he continue to ignore me?

"What was it that upset you? Was it perhaps Jared's 'smouldering eyes' as he looked at Erica before kissing her? Or the way her hands 'seemed to twist into his hair of their own accord'"? A teasing glint entered his emerald eyes as he looked at me.

"I didn't get that far," I muttered. I clenched my teeth as he laughed at me again, louder than before. I made a dive for the book and managed to get my hand on it.

Instead of letting go like a normal person, he simply let me pull the book towards myself, stretching his arm out and leaning closer to me, as if I were pulling him too.

The closer he moved, the more breathtaking he was. I felt my angered expression melting into a slightly dazed one. I tried to get my face back to annoyed.

Suddenly, he smirked at me. "Am I annoying you?"

"How did you guess?" I answered vehemently. I yanked on the book, but he still didn't let go. He laughed at me again, staring into my eyes.

I wished I could look away – it would be easier to stay angry with him if I didn't look into his eyes.

"Could you let go? I actually have to go," I said, giving another tug on my book.

"Why?" he unbelievably asked, as if it were any of his business.

Apparently it was, because I answered him.

"I have to pick up my friend – now let go!" I practically hissed at him. This time he did, and I narrowly avoided knocking my cup over as my arm suddenly flew back.

He started to laugh, but quickly turned it into a cough as I glared at him again.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, not completely succeeding in keeping the amusement out of his voice. His lips quivered in an effort not to laugh at me.

I almost growled at him as I stood up, embarrassed and angry. I threw my book into my bag and made my way between the tables, wanting to get as far away from him as possible.

I made it through the door of the café before he caught up with me. He lightly grabbed my arm for two seconds to make me stop and turn around.

"What?" I demanded. All I wanted to do was hit his overwhelmingly attractive, stupid face.

Now that he wasn't sitting, I saw how tall he was. I had to tilt my head up in order to glare at him properly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed at you. That was rude." His voice was smooth and finally apologetic. He couldn't keep it up for long. "It's just that you looked so angry, I couldn't help myself," he added, his voice now quivering with suppressed laughter.

A very girly shriek of annoyance forced its way up my throat and through my clenched teeth, pushing him over the edge. He laughed loudly at me, and the old lady that was passing us by shook her head, muttering something about 'noisy teenagers'.

I turned around again, intending to cross the street, but he quickly grabbed my arm and spun me back around, holding up his other hand in an apologetic gesture.

"I really am sorry! I'll stop now, I promise," he laughed, and then his face changed back into a polite smile, no trace of the teasing glint in his eyes.

I considered his expression for a few seconds, and then breathed heavily through my nose.

"Fine. Did you want something, or are you going to let me go?"

"No, I just wanted to apologise, sincerely. Couldn't have you walk away angry, now could I?" he said, the crooked smile replacing his polite one, as he wiggled his eyebrows at me comically.

I was in no mood to laugh.

"Fine, apology accepted. Goodbye," I snapped and then crossed the road.

He followed me. "You're still angry," he observed. No shit, Sherlock.

"I wonder why," I said sarcastically as I quickened my step.

I threw a glance at my watch and saw that I would actually be late to pick up Alice if I didn't hurry. She and Rose were taking me to a party tonight, so that I could meet everyone outside of the schools walls. I was going to pick her up and then drive to Rose's place where we would all get ready together.

A well orchestrated and elaborate plan had fooled our parents into thinking that we were having a girls-night at Rose's place, since her parents were out of town. They had promised to help me with hair, clothes and make-up – I wasn't exactly hopeless when it came to those things, but my knowledge wasn't very extensive either. I didn't mind the help, if you put it that way.

I finally reached my new truck – or rather, old truck, since it had quite a few years on its back – that Charlie had surprised me with when I arrived.

"Can you reasonably be angry at someone when you don't even know their name?" he asked me, stopping when I did.

"Yes," I answered in a clipped tone.

He chuckled softly at that. "Fair enough. Won't you let me introduced myself anyway? It would make me feel a bit better if you at least knew my name."

"Fine, if you go away afterwards," I said, resigned. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who just gave up.

He held out his hand to me. "I'm Jared."

For half a second I believed him, but then I saw the teasing glint in his eyes, and I realised he was just mocking me again. Jared was the name of the male character in my book.

I stopped fishing around my bag for my keys, just starring incredulously at him. Then I growled and turned away.

He laughed at me again. "You should see your face!"

I wanted to hit him so badly, but I finally got hold of my keys, so I climbed into my truck without another word to him.

He stood there while I drove away. I saw him wave at me in my rear-view mirror, still laughing. What an asshole!

* * *

**... What do you think? **

**Please, please, please review and let me know if there was something you liked, didn't like etc. **

**And for all those that don't like long chapters: I apologise, but that's just how I write. Believe me when I say that the first draft of this was much longer. Personally, I love reading long chapters, and I hope a few of you do to.  
**

**I have a few chapters already planned out, so if you like it and want to read more (and I _really_ hope you do) let me know, and hopefully I can update soon.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites for the first chapter - it made my day. **

**I hope you'll like this chapter too - please leave a review and let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Party Preparations**

BPOV

I fumed all the way to Alice's house. She was standing at the curb, a bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Sorry I'm a bite late," I said as she climbed into the truck.

She gave a little dismissive wave. "Don't worry about it. So, are we going to your place first?"

"Yeah, I need to pick up my 'over-night' bag," I answered.

It only took a minute before I was parked outside my house. Alice followed me in and stood in the doorway to the living room, talking with Charlie, while I ran up to my room to get my bag. I quickly stuffed it with my pyjama pants and t-shirt, and an outfit to wear tomorrow. Alice and I were both going to crash at Rose's place after the party to keep up the charade.

Finally, I added my small bag of toiletries and the very insignificant amount of make-up I owned. I trusted Alice and Rose to have more than enough for me too, but I felt I would come across a bit better if I didn't rely on them completely.

I came out of the bathroom and was surprised to see Alice standing at the top of the stairs, waiting for me.

"You ready?" she asked excitedly before bounding down the stairs ahead of me, not waiting for my response.

I popped my head around the corner to say bye to Charlie. He grunted and gave me a quick look before turning back to the TV.

"Hope you girls have a nice time tonight," he said as a parting note.

"Yeah, me too. Bye Dad."

Alice was already in the truck when I closed the front door. She was talking on her phone. I heard the end of her conversation as I opened the door to the driver's seat and climbed in.

"Yeah, sure Rose, no problem. We'll be over in like 20 minutes then. Bye."

She closed her phone with a little snap of her fingers before turning to me as I started the truck.

"We need to stop by the store quickly. Rose thought it could be fun to warm up before the party, but drinking vodka straight isn't that tasty. She asked us to buy some stuff to mix it with," she smiled.

I gave a smile back and nodded before taking the turn that would take us to the store.

I was looking forward to tonight, with a sort of nervous giddy-ness. Getting a bit drunk was probably exactly what I needed. I hadn't gone to a single party since Paul and I broke up, so I hadn't yet tried drinking away my sorrows. I didn't plan on getting completely wasted tonight – I never did – but a few drinks would definitely loosen me up a bit and make me less nervous about meeting so many new people.

"So, who's party was it again?"

"The Cullen brothers' – their parents, Dr and Mrs Cullen, are on a second honeymoon kind of thing for two weeks. He took her to some private island off the coast of Brazil or something."

I raised my eyebrows. "_Private_ island?"

"Okay, so "private" might be stretching it a bit. It's basically a small island with one house on it that you can rent. They've been there two times already. I wish I could go – I've seen a few of their pictures and the house is amazing."

"Oh," was all I could think of to say.

"Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend, so you'll meet him tonight." She gave me another smile, with a sort of knowing look that told me Emmett was a special kind of guy. "He's graduating this year."

Suddenly, her cheeks turned slightly pink. "Then there's Jasper – he's a year younger than Emmett, so he's in our year."

She sounded too innocent, too uninterested. She also got a slightly dazed look in her eyes.

Something was up.

"Jasper, huh? I've always liked that name," I said casually.

"Mmhm. He's really nice, I think you'll like him for more than this name." She then smiled, seemingly unconscious of it.

"Okay, spill."

"Huh?" she asked me, confused.

"About Jasper. And you. Spill. Now," I demanded as I stopped at the only stop-light in the whole of Forks.

"I don't know what you're talking about," was her brilliant answer, and she gave it while turning her head away from me so I couldn't see her face.

"You _like_ him! You like him, don't you Alice?" I gave a thrilled little laugh. In all the years I had known her, Alice had never liked a guy.

She started shaking her head, but then she looked back at me and nodded instead.

She looked sad. My smile faltered slightly.

"Have you told him?" I asked as I turned into the parking lot of the store.

"No, not yet," she mumbled, sounding defeated.

I pulled into a spot and turned off the engine, but made no move to get out of the car.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a little scared that he doesn't like me." She twiddled her fingers, looking down at them.

"Alice…" I began to say, but she interrupted me.

"I'm going to tell him tonight though." She looked up at me with a sheepish grin. "I know I said going to this party was mostly for your benefit, but I have some ulterior motives." She giggled and put her hand over her mouth. "I'm so nervous. Please don't let me drink too much tonight – I need to be at least coherent if I'm going to do this."

She sucked in a dramatic breath and blew it out forcefully, putting on a show. Alice, nervous? This Jasper guy had to be special.

"I promise, if you do the same for me. Throwing up and passing out won't give the others a great first impression of me," I joked and her bell-like laughter rang out over the parking lot as we both got out of the truck.

We walked into the store and Alice pointed me towards the back where I could see all the soft drinks.

"Get some soda for us while I pick out a movie."

"What? A movie?" I asked, seriously confused.

"Yeah, one of mom's best friends works here – if she sees me renting a DVD she could pass that on to my mom, if our 'girls-night' were for some weird reason to come up in a conversation between them. It reinforces the lie," she said, and winked at me before dancing away, leaving me standing at the door. I watched her walk away with a smile.

I walked over to the soft drinks section, and picked up a bottle of Coke. As I was debating over taking Sprite or Fanta, I heard a too familiar laugh behind me. I froze in disbelief.

"Hello, again." His voice told me the way his lips would form that stupid, crooked grin.

I grabbed a bottle of Sprite and turned around.

I had been right about the smile.

"Are you stalking me or something?" I demanded angrily. _Jared _only laughed, naturally.

"What, I can't come to the store to buy soda?" he asked, leaning around me to take two bottles each of Coke, Fanta and Sprite and placing them in the shopping basket in his hand.

I wanted to say no, but that would have sounded too insane and childish, even for me.

I started to walk away, knowing he would follow me. He did, of course.

"You never gave me the chance to tell you my real name," he observed in a casual voice.

"Yes, I did. You were just too preoccupied with making fun of me to actually give me your name," I reminded him.

"Oh, right."

I felt the blood rush to my face in anger as not only did he not deny that he was making fun of me, but he sounded proud of the fact that he had.

"I promise I won't tease you now," he said, and with two large steps he placed himself in front of me, forcing me to stop.

He extended his hand. "I'm Edward – it's nice to meet you…?" He made the last part a question, clearly expecting me to give him my name.

I didn't. I awkwardly shifted the bottles in my arms so that I could shake his hand quickly, ignoring the way my heart fluttered when I touched him. "Nice to meet you Edward. Goodbye."

"Are you teasing me now?" he asked with a happy laugh as I walked away. I needed to find Alice and get the hell out of here.

"No," I answered him shortly. Where the hell was she?

"Won't you tell me your name?"

"No."

He laughed at my anger – again.

"Why not?"

"Because." It was childish and stupid, but I couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Because?" He snorted. "That's not a very good reason not to tell someone your name."

I ignored him. Or tried to at least. I stood on my tiptoes, trying to find Alice.

"Please, won't you tell me your name?" he asked, almost pleading. Maybe I would have given in if I hadn't heard the teasing in his voice as well.

"No."

"It's just your name, what's the harm?" he teased me again. A normal person would have given up by now, grown tired of my rude replies and even annoyed at my lack of manners.

Edward wasn't a normal person.

"Please?" he pleaded again when I kept quiet.

Just then, Alice's voice rang from behind me. "Bella! There you are. Honestly, you're the only person I know who could get lost in a store this small."

I cringed as I heard his triumphant laugh. "Bella? Is that short for Isabella?"

I paused for a short second. "Yes."

Alice walked up beside me then, and smiled as she saw Edward next to me.

"Hey, Edward," she said happily, giving him a little wave.

"Alice." He smiled at her.

Of course they knew each other – this was Forks, where everyone knew everyone.

Alice was just about to embark on the topic of the party we were going to tonight when I interrupted her – I didn't want him to get any ideas.

"Alice, let's go pay for this, okay?"

I didn't wait for a reply, I just grabbed her arm and pulled her with me. I quickly paid for everything, and stuffed it all into a bag while Edward paid for his sodas. I hoped he wasn't buying it for the same reason we were, because that would mean he would be there tonight at the party.

I tried to escape through the door while he was paying, but Alice held back, starting to talk to him again. He smiled at her, his eyes sparkling.

I suddenly felt a little sad that I was annoyed with someone so handsome. It seemed like such a waste.

I didn't dwell on the feeling long. Alice finally seemed to pick up on my impatience, and she followed me out of the store.

"What's wrong with you? You're not usually this impatient," she huffed once we were in the car.

"It's nothing, I just met that guy before, and he annoys me," I told her as I turned the ignition and backed out of the parking lot.

"Edward? Why? When did you meet him?" She seemed confused, and rightly so.

"Right before I came to pick you up. I went back to that café we went to yesterday, and he sat at the table next to me. And then he teased me about the book I was reading, which made me a little angry, and annoyed. Which only made him more amused." I gritted my teeth as I thought about it.

"Seriously? He talked to you? Edward doesn't usually strike up conversations with people he doesn't know," she said, frowning.

"It wasn't so much a conversation as it was him laughing at me."

"Huh." She gave me a thoughtful look for a few seconds.

"What? Why are you so surprised that he talked to me? Is he that anti-social?" I asked her.

"No, that's not it exactly," she said slowly. "He's just… private, you know? Once you get to know him, he's great, but he takes a while before warming up to people." She cocked her head to the side slightly, frowning. "Especially with girls – he's probably wondering if the only reason they talk to him is because he's so hot."

At that she laughed a little, and I shrugged, allowing that. He was possibly the hottest guy I had ever seen.

But that didn't change the fact that he was rude.

"Yeah, well, I wish he would have stuck to that tactic when it came to me. I've never wanted to hit someone so badly before."

Alice gave me a strange look, as if she was suddenly worried I had lost my mind. Thankfully, she dropped the subject after that.

Five minutes later I was pulling in to the driveway at Rosalie's house. Alice grabbed her bag and the sodas and jumped out of the truck. I followed her up the steps to the door.

Alice didn't even knock before entering. "Rose? We're here!" she yelled up the stairs.

The music that had been playing suddenly stopped. The next moment, Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs, a towel wrapped around her head.

"Hello ladies. Let's get this show on the road. Follow me," she said with a smile, before walking away. Alice and I walked up the stairs as the music started up again.

An hour later, Alice was doing something to my hair for the party. My normally straight hair was now transformed into large, loose curls that fell about my face. I liked that it looked like not much effort had been put into making my hair nice, but rather that I had simply rolled out of bed looking like that.

She took a step back, eyebrows pulled together, appraising me. Apparently she was pleased, because she nodded once and then pushed me into the bathroom so that she could do her own dark, spiky hair while Rose put make-up on me.

I came back out when I was done, intending to get dressed. Alice had told me not to worry about clothes – she had it all covered.

She had put out an outfit for me on Rose's bed. With surprise I recognised a pair of my own tight-fitting jeans that I almost never wore. I realised she must have snuck into my room to take them before, when she was waiting for me at the top of the stairs at my house.

Sneaky, Alice.

The top wasn't mine, but the blue silky fabric matched well with my brown hair and pale skin, making my boring brown eyes pop slightly. I wondered how Alice thought of these things.

She had at least allowed me to choose shoes – from a selection of five that she had put out at the foot of the bed. They all stood in a neat row, except for the pair in the middle, which she had placed just slightly farther out than the others, clearly indicating which ones I should choose.

I put them on without even considering the others. They were my favourites out of the bunch in any case. I was a bit apprehensive about wearing heals, but I tried walking around in them and they weren't too bad. If I was lucky I wouldn't fall over more than I usually did anyway.

Alice had finished off the outfit with a simple necklace and bracelet set, gold with a few black details.

I sat down on the foot of the bed to wait for Alice and Rose to finish.

I tried to not think about Edward.

It was difficult.

I couldn't help but wonder if he would be there tonight… and I couldn't decide whether I wanted him to or not.

"Ugh!" I groaned in a very un-ladylike manner. Why did he have to be both handsome and annoying? At least if he were just annoying it would be easy for me to ignore him.

I took a big gulp of my drink, making a slight face as the vodka made its presence known, sliding down my throat. The Cullen house was within walking distance apparently, so I could leave my truck here.

I tried not to overdo it – I was still only on my first drink, while Alice was on her second. Rosalie finished her second as she walked into the room, ready to go.

She was absolutely stunning in a cream coloured strap-less dress. It fit her perfectly and I felt significantly inferior to her as far as looks went. I wondered if other girls didn't really like her for her beauty. I was just beginning to become friends with her, so I couldn't be sure, but I suspected that she could be a bit private. If she didn't like you, she didn't show you her real self. I hoped she liked me enough to grant me that view of her.

She came to sit next to me on the bed. "Finish up that drink, Bella. As soon as Alice is ready, I want to leave. I need to make sure Emmett doesn't overdo it tonight. And feel him up a little too." She laughed.

"I assume that the 'within walking-distance' is very useful for you two?" I asked with a knowing smirk.

"You have no idea," she laughed cheerfully. She seemed to be remembering times when this distance had been convenient, for she suddenly became very impatient. "Alice, _hurry up_! I want to go!"

"I'm ready, I'm ready! Calm down," Alice told us as she entered the room. She downed her drink and put her glass down. I did the same, and Rose and I got up to follow Alice down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

**So, what's the verdict? Anything good/bad/funny/sad? I want to know what you think, so please leave me a little review. **

**Also, if anyone is interested in seeing the clothes the girls are wearing to the party, let me know and I'll put the links on my profile.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

**First of all, I just want to say a special thanks to citylights0788 and twigs66 for reviewing both of the previous chapters - you made me smile so much my face hurt, so thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**So, on to the next chapter - a bit of EPOV here! Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Party**

EPOV

Bella.

She must be Bella Swan – I had heard that Chief Swan's daughter was coming to live with him, just like everyone else in Forks.

I couldn't stop thinking about her as I drove home from the store.

I have no idea what it was about her that made me sit down at the table next to hers at the café, even though there were others were I could sit alone, like I preferred. I have no idea what it was about her that made me unable to stop sneaking peaks at her from the corner of my eye, but whatever the reason, she intrigued me.

Perhaps it was her silky brown hair that was falling softly around her face, or the way her right foot moved in slow circles above the floor as she sat with her legs crossed. I speculated at the slight frown on her forehead, wondering what it was that made her look so troubled.

She never turned the page in her book, even though I sat there for almost 10 minutes. I had guessed that she wasn't actually reading it, and an intense curiosity came over me. What was she thinking about?

Suddenly, she had smiled absentmindedly and given a small shake of her head, but the smile had faltered; it turned back into the pained frown she had before within seconds.

What the hell?

She had then taken me by surprise again, as she blinked a few times and inclined her head towards her book, as if finally reading something in it. She then got an angry expression on her face, and with an annoyed huff she had slammed the book shut and rather violently stuffed it into her bag.

Then, in a way that seemed very unusual for a girl, she had dumped the bag on the floor with the same anger, seemingly not worried about damaging whatever was in it.

I couldn't help but talk to her, which was strange – I never talked to people I didn't really know.

For the first time, I had seen her beautiful eyes. A warm chocolate brown that seemed so deep I felt like I could look right into her – and I wanted to. I wanted to look right into her soul, lose myself in the depth of her eyes. It was incredibly cheesy.

A charming pink had coloured her cheeks, and my breath caught in my throat at how beautiful it made her look.

"Well, it's its own fault for sucking – it deserved it." I liked the sound of her voice, and I had laughed at her statement.

She smiled at me.

_Holy fuck, she was beautiful_!

I'll admit that the whole book incident got a little out of hand – I had just been so surprised by what she was reading. It was the same book that I myself had looked through at the library earlier during the day, but quickly put back on the shelf as I realised how terrible it was.

She took offence at the way I laughed at it before I could explain, and I was instantly hooked on the way she looked when she got mad.

She seemed so fragile and kind, like she couldn't hurt a fly, but anger flashed out of her eyes and she suddenly seemed very capable of hitting me. It was such a sudden change; it intrigued me to no end.

I shouldn't have annoyed her so much – it was rude.

But I seriously couldn't help it.

Her anger was somehow so endearing, and the pink flush on her cheeks made me almost breathless.

Then I saw her again at the store just now. I had laughed at the sheer coincidence of the whole thing, and as soon as she turned around, her anger was back. For some reason, I was pleased with myself for being able to create such a reaction in her. Anger is a very passionate feeling after all.

Then Alice was suddenly there, and finally revealed the mystery of the girl's name.

Bella. Isabella.

If she was with Alice, I guessed that I would most likely see her at my house tonight – I knew Alice was coming with Rosalie, and Alice would be more than eager to introduce this new girl to everyone.

I was suddenly extremely grateful to Alice, the over-excited pixie my brother Jasper had some serious feelings for. I still wasn't sure why he didn't just tell her, but he had given me some excuse about how he didn't deserve someone like her, and that there was no possibility that she liked him too, blah blah.

I was tired of his whining, and I hoped that if I could get a few drinks in him tonight, maybe he would grow a fucking pair and talk to her.

I had admired the way Bella's hips swayed enticingly as she and Alice walked away, back to that decrepit old truck I assumed was Bella's, before getting into my own car to drive home. If I hadn't seen her smile, I would say the view of Bella's hips as she walked was one of the most beautiful sights I'd ever seen.

When I arrived back at my house, I found Emmett's contribution to the party all set up – the bar. He had been adamant that he was to be in charge of the booze, and had forced me to go to the store to get even more mixables, as he called them, "for all the pussies who can't take a straight shot and be happy" as soon as I got home from the café.

I could hear him and Jasper in the kitchen, so I headed in there to see what else needed to be done.

They were setting up a few coolers filled with ice and beer and had placed a huge amount of plastic cups on the counter. Emmett looked up as I walked in.

"Finally, what took you so long?"

I raised my eyebrows and threw a quick look at my watch.

"What are you talking about? I was gone for like 15 minutes - it took you longer than that to figure out what to wear tonight."

Emmett grumbled a bit, and then gave me half a shrug and a grin before turning back to the beer.

"I met Alice at the store too," I remarked in a bored tone, anticipating the way Jasper's head would snap up at that little titbit of information.

I fucking love being right.

I grinned at him in a knowing way, and he cleared his throat, quickly bending back down.

"I think she's bringing Charlie Swan's daughter – guess she finally arrived."

They seemed mildly interested in that fact. I gave a frown neither one of them noticed and placed the bag of sodas on the counter.

I walked back into the living room, looking around for something to do. I decided I might as well be in charge of the music for tonight, and quickly put together some party-appropriate stuff.

20 minutes left before people would begin to arrive. I went up to my room on the third floor and took a quick shower. I picked out a pair of grey jeans and a black shirt, not really being able to think of anything better to wear.

As I came back down, there was a knock at the door. I opened it and about 25 people were standing outside. It was always like this – no one wanted to come alone, so they all coordinated their arrivals perfectly to arrive en masse.

I stepped aside with a smile and held the door wide open. Mike Newton gave me a quick nod with a tight-lipped smile. Jessica followed him in, giving me a quick up-down. Her smile was more appreciative. Guess I had to try to avoid her tonight – everyone knew that Jessica became very hands-on after a few drinks.

Emmett boomed out a loud welcome to everyone as he and Jasper came into the living room. He quickly perused the group, looking for Rosalie. His face fell ever so slightly when she wasn't there, but then he shrugged and slapped Tyler on the back as he approached the bar. Tyler almost crashed straight into it from the unexpected and forceful slap.

More groups of people began to arrive, but Alice, Rosalie and – hopefully – Bella, were never among them.

My brothers were also waiting for them – Emmett with excitement, and Jasper with a weird kind of dejected hopefulness. He seriously needed to talk to Alice about this; it was getting old.

I had my back to the door, grabbing a beer from one of the coolers by the bar, when Emmett's booming voice reached me across the noise of the room.

"Rosie!"

I quickly turned around and saw Rosalie walking through the door, grinning at Emmett's welcome.

Jasper emerged quickly from the kitchen, just as Alice walked in behind Rose. I could see his throat move as he swallowed.

I waited, trying to see if Bella was behind Alice, but I couldn't see her. Was she really not coming? My shoulders sank with disappointment.

Then I heard a muffled oath, and Bella stumbled in through the door. She caught herself before she fell and that beautiful blush coloured her cheeks. I couldn't help but smile, and a few titters of amusement could be heard throughout the room.

Jasper was walking towards them, his eyes on Alice, a determined look in them. Seemed like that shot of whiskey I had practically forced down his throat before had made up his mind.

I walked towards them at a slower pace, watching Bella as Rose and Alice introduced her.

She gave Emmett a big happy smile, and laughed at something he said.

Then Jasper came up beside him, and Alice immediately turned towards him. I was close enough to hear what she said.

"Bella, this is Jasper, Emmett's brother."

"Hey Jasper. Nice to meet you," Bella said. She sounded a little amused, and she looked him up and down before giving Alice a quick, knowing smile. Alice blushed slightly and looked down at the floor.

Huh. Maybe Jasper had no reasons to worry about Alice not liking him back.

I stopped caring about Alice and Jasper as I came up beside Rosalie, and Bella turned towards me.

Her smile faltered slightly, and a glint of her former irritation came back. I grinned at her.

"And the final Cullen boy you've already met," Alice told her.

Bella's eyebrows rose. "You're a Cullen too?" She looked between the three of us, and I don't blame her for being confused – we don't really resemble each other much at all. How our parents were able to conceive three boys all with different hair colours is beyond me.

"He sure is," Rosalie answered. "He and Jasper are twins for fuck sake."

I laughed at Bella's frown now.

"Not identical," I explained. Bella's frown was smoothed out and she nodded.

"Come on baby, I'll make you a drink," Emmett said as he dragged Rosalie away from the door.

Alice hooked her arm under Bella's and followed them through the room. Jasper and I both stood there, watching them walk away. I turned away from the lovely sight first – it took me awhile though – and gave Jasper a light shove to get his attention.

"Talk to her," I told him with a stern voice.

He swallowed nervously, but his eyes then looked back towards the bar, where I could see Alice leaning over it. He squared his shoulders and gave me a determined nod. Then, like the coward he is, he turned to the right and walked up the stairs.

I shook my head at my twin and looked around the room. People were dancing, talking, drinking, flirting. Just like during all the other parties we had had here. Only this time it was different – this time there was someone here who I actually wanted to dance with, someone I wanted to talk and flirt with.

While Bella's anger and irritation was adorable, I wanted her to like me, not be annoyed with me. I needed to fix that.

---------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

"Wow."

That was all I could think of to say when the Cullen house came into view. It was huge, with a wrap-around porch, and white. Huge and beautiful.

Alice and Rose laughed at me.

"Wait until you see the inside," Rose said as she walked up the steps to the front door.

As soon as she opened it and took a step over the threshold, an extremely loud voice reached me.

"Rosie!"

A massive guy came up to her and have her a hug and a kiss. I assumed this was Emmett.

He was tall, muscular and broad. "Massive" was a rather apt description of him. He had brown, curly hair and he was really good looking. He was cute in an extremely masculine way, which was a strange contrast I had never come across before.

The best thing about him, however, was the smile he gave Rose and the look in his eyes as he gazed at her – it was so filled with love and adoration that I was surprised she didn't jump him right there and then. My heart twisted slightly as I saw it; Paul had never looked at me like that. Maybe that should have been my first clue.

I made these observations of Emmett as I walked the five steps it took me to get to the door. Alice was ahead of me, and just as she turned around slightly to see where I was, I tripped.

Of course.

I stumbled through the door, ungraceful as always. Fortunately, I managed to steady myself before I fell on my face. I could hear people giggling around the room, and blood coloured my cheeks.

Well, they might as well get used to it – if "massive" was an apt description of Emmett, "clumsy" fit me perfectly.

"Emmett, this is Bella Swan – she just moved here two days ago," Rose said to him.

"Ah, the famous Bella Swan. Clumsy I see. Yeah, I'm gonna like you," he told me, grinning happily.

I couldn't help but laugh at his statement and I felt like I was going to like him too. Not liking Emmett Cullen would probably be very difficult.

I felt rather than saw Alice suddenly tense up beside me. I then noticed the tall blonde guy that had suddenly appeared next to Emmett.

"Bella, this is Jasper, Emmett's brother," Alice told me, a very slight quiver in her voice that I was sure only Rose and I understood.

He gave a quick nod in my direction, but his eyes kept flicking back to Alice.

"Hey Jasper. Nice to meet you," I said. Just like his brother, Jasper was also good-looking, like a movie-star. While he and Emmett didn't really look much alike, there was _something_ there, around the eyes… it was faintly familiar for some reason. I couldn't really put my finger on what it was though.

I could see why Alice liked him. I turned towards her marginally and gave her a smile, signifying that I approved wholeheartedly.

I wanted to convey a sentiment close to "_Nice one Alice! Excellent choice!_". I think she got the message, because she blushed ever so slightly and looked down at her feet, a smile of her own playing on her lips.

Then I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye, and I felt my smile falter somewhat, at the same time that my heart seemed to skip a beat.

No, I was not going to have this reaction to him! I simply refused to let his bronze, wild hair, and lips, and jaw, and length, and voice, and eyes… _god, those eyes_…

No! Damn it, he was infuriating. I think he could see some of my irritation in my eyes, for he grinned at me like he had before.

My heart lurched again.

"And the final Cullen boy you've already met," Alice announced cheerfully.

Wait, what?

"You're a Cullen too?"

I looked between the three of them, standing in front of me. My eyebrows creased as I fought to see any resemblance.

Then it hit me – the eyes. There _was_ something around the eyes in all three of them that singled them out as being related. But while Edward's were a magnificent emerald colour that I suddenly wanted to study closer – _no, bad Bella!_ – Jasper's eyes were a piercing, deep blue, and Emmett's were a warm light-brown. It was simply something about the placement and shape of the eyes that was probably some sort of family feature.

I now also knew why that thing had seemed so familiar when I saw it in Jasper – I had already seen Edward's eyes.

"He sure is," Rosalie answered. "He and Jasper are twins for fuck sake."

Huh?

"Not identical," Edward suddenly explained with a smile.

Oh, right. Obviously. I nodded curtly in Edwards direction.

"Come on baby, I'll make you a drink," Emmett said as he dragged Rosalie away from the door.

Alice hooked her arm under mine and dragged me after them.

"Did you see the way he was looking at me?" Alice whispered anxiously to me. She was gripping my arm tightly, her neck strained, as if it took all her strength to keep from turning back to look at Jasper.

"Yes, Alice. I don't think you have anything to worry about when it comes to him," I told her with a sly smile.

"You don't?" she smiled, relieved. "He just kept looking at me, didn't he? He's gorgeous, isn't he? And when he looked at me, I don't know, I just felt something, you know?" She was talking herself into a frenzy. "I need to talk to him, but I don't know when, or where."

She looked around the room, as if the perfect spot would suddenly appear.

"How about you get another drink and then simply grab him and drag him somewhere more private?"

I had meant it as a joke, and became slightly concerned when Alice seemed to seriously consider it as a solution to her problem.

"No, Alice – don't do that." I paused and looked into her frantic eyes. "Seriously."

"I know, I know!" she said, anguished. "I'm just so anxious to get it over with – I want him to know that I like him, and I want to know what he's going to say." She was shaking her arms, her hands flying everywhere.

I pulled her to a stop right in the middle of the living room. "Alice, calm down. You being hyper like this isn't going to help. One more drink in you, and then you're going to go straight up to him and ask if there is anywhere you two can talk in private."

She seemed to be taking in every word I said.

"Then when you're alone, you are going to tell him how you feel."

Her eyes shifted back and forth between mine, and then she nodded.

"Yes. Of course. Obviously." She gulped slightly. "Thank you Bella."

I laughed a little at her – I couldn't really see a reason for her to be nervous. The way Jasper had been looking at her before had told me that very clearly.

"No problem. Come on, let's get that drink in you."

On the way over to the rather huge bar, I was able to take in the living room. It was large, all white and bright. I was surprised to see that the wall facing me was made of glass – you could clearly see the backyard and the forest beyond.

Just like the outside, it was beautiful.

"So ladies, what can I get you?" Emmett had placed himself behind the bar and now stood looking at us, waiting for our orders. "And Alice, I don't care if you want a Berry Blush, I'm not making one!"

Alice just shook her head. "Tequila. And make it a big one."

He blinked. "Seriously? No complicated pink cocktails?" He paused and gave her a quizzical look. "What's wrong?"

Rosalie suddenly stood up on her toes and whispered something in Emmett's ear.

"Rosalie! _Don't tell him!_" Alice practically shrieked, but it was too late.

Emmett blinked a few times, and then a sly grin spread across his face.

"Jasper, huh?" Then he started laughing.

Alice surprised us all by leaning over the bar and grabbing the front of Emmett's shirt. She dragged him down to her level.

"Listen up you big oaf! Don't you _dare_ say a _single word_ to him, because if you do, I will strangle you _slowly and painfully_! You hear me?!"

Emmett's eyes were big and surprised, and he nodded quickly. Alice looked terrifying.

Then she turned on Rose, who didn't look fazed at all.

"Why did you do that Rosalie? I mean, _Emmett_? Come on, he can't keep a secret to save his life!"

"Hey!" Emmett exclaimed, rather affronted. Nobody paid him any attention.

"Well, I thought you might need a better incentive to tell Jasper than a shot of tequila. Now you have to hurry up and do it before Emmett blurts it out first," she explained calmly.

All the blood drained from Alice's face. She then quickly turned back towards the door, looking for Jasper. He wasn't there though, so her eyes began to scan the room.

I saw him go up the stairs and I pointed him out to Alice.

"Tequila. Now," she said tersely to Emmett, not taking her eyes off Jasper until he rounded a corner on the second floor and disappeared.

Emmett obliged, and Alice took the shot without looking at either one of us. She slammed the glass back down on the bar, squared her shoulders and started pressing her way through the crowd.

"I'm gonna punch Jasper in the face if he fucks this up," Emmett said out of the blue as Alice reached the stairs.

"What?" Rose asked him, eyebrows raised.

"Jasper has liked Alice for like two years, but he's never had the balls to tell her. I hope that now that she's hell bent on telling him herself, he won't fuck it up. I'm seriously sick of his whining."

Rose and I gave each other a surprised look, and then huge smiles spread on both our faces at the same time.

She threw one more look at Alice, just as she rounded the same corner Jasper had.

"I don't think Alice is going to take no for an answer, but just in case Jasper fucks it up royally, you'll hold while I punch," she said to Emmett. "Now, what was that you were saying about a Berry Blush?"

* * *

**What do you think? Is it worth a review? **

**Pretty, pretty please? I do love them so :)**

**The next chapter is about half-way written, so I think I'll be able to have that up by tomorrow - I hope that excites at least a few of you. **

**please, pretty please leave me a little review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

**Thanks to those that reviewed and put this story on their alerts and favourite lists- you guys make me so happy. **

**Anyway, on to the chapter. Let's continue the party!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Overindulging**

BPOV

In the end, Rose and I walked away from the bar sipping on a Rum & Coke each, Emmett following us, beer in hand.

They took it upon themselves to introduce me to some of the people there. Or rather, Emmett pushed me towards various groups of people, said my name and then went back to making out with Rose.

It was difficult trying to remember so many faces and names while drinking something made by Emmett Cullen, so I gave up. I simply nodded and smiled at people if they said hi to me, thinking I would be forgiven on Monday in school – I had just moved here, so hopefully they wouldn't expect me to remember everyone.

From time to time, I would see Edward as he moved about the room, talking and laughing with people.

He looked… amazing. The grey jeans and black shirt combo was simple, yet devastating on my ability to conduct a normal conversation. I probably seemed slightly more intoxicated than I actually was, since I had to ask people to repeat themselves several times.

I caught him looking at me occasionally, at which he would simply give me that crooked smile and turn his eyes back to whoever he was speaking too.

"Hey, I brought you another one," a voice said next to me, startling me enough to take my eyes off Edward – he was talking to some girl with curly hair… Jessica something? I couldn't remember her name. I had been mesmerised by the way he kept running his hand through his hair.

I wished I could do it. I wanted to know what his hair felt like, running through my fingers.

But the voice forced me to rip my eyes off the tantalising sight. It was one of the guys I had been introduced to earlier during the night. Rose and Emmett had given up any pretence of introducing me to people about an hour ago – I hadn't seen them since. Neither had I seen Alice or Jasper, so things were probably going well for them too.

The guy was rather generic-looking; blond hair, blue eyes…etc. I guess you could call him attractive, but honestly, he paled in comparison to Edward. Anyone would – Edward was simply perfect. And now I was spoiled. No one would ever be as attractive and beautiful as Edward. _Fucking bastard_.

The guy was holding a glass out to me. It looked like another Rum & Coke – my third one for the night. I took it from him and put my empty glass down.

Mike. That was his name. The Golden Retriever. I giggled at the mental image.

I probably shouldn't drink this new glass. I had probably reached my limit.

Oh well.

"A bunch of us are going to play Ring of Fire – it's a drinking game. You in?" he asked me then, pointing to a group of people behind him.

"Yeah, sure," I said. I followed him to a table in the corner. I recognised the faces of all of them, but the only name beside Mike's that came to mind was Angela.

She seemed nice. I liked her.

Ring of Fire was fun! I finished my glass in no time, and Mike brought me a beer, since the game still wasn't over.

"I have to use the restroom!" I said after awhile, as I realised that I needed to use it rather badly.

"You need an 8, a bathroom pass!" some blonde chick told me.

I looked down at the small stash of cards in front of me.

"I have one!" I held it up, delighted.

Without further ado, I stood up, downed the rest of my beer and walked away.

I did not stumble.

Much.

A lot of people said hi to me as I walked past, so I nodded and smiled a lot. I asked a few people where the bathroom was and I finally found it.

There was a massive line. I couldn't wait that long.

I turned around and walked – okay, I stumbled – towards the stairs, thinking there had to be another restroom on the second floor.

There was, but other people had had that idea too. Stupid queues.

I tried a few of the doors lining the hallway, but they were all locked. Damn.

I had walked all the way down the hall when I noticed another set of stairs. People didn't go further than the bathroom, so no one else had seen these. There was a third floor? Seriously?

How huge was this house?

I walked up, hoping that perhaps there was a bathroom there too.

The hallway was desolate. It was only half the length of the one on the second floor, and there were only three doors.

I opened the one to my right. Not a bathroom, which I needed desperately at this point. I only managed to recognise the room as a sort of play room – there was a pool table in the middle.

I closed the door and went on to the next one. When I opened that door I almost forgot about my bathroom-quest.

The room was magnificent. It looked like it had originally been two rooms, but a wall between them had been removed at some stage.

I had never seen so many books outside a library or bookstore. I wanted to go in, explore it, read something, but I didn't have time for that. Regretfully, I closed the door to the Cullen library with a small sigh.

I turned around, and in a vain hope opened the door on the left side of the hallway.

If the sight of the library had made me forget about finding a bathroom for a few seconds, what I saw in this room made me forget how to breathe.

Edward.

Without a shirt.

I couldn't have held that gasp in even if I wanted to.

He turned around, startled. He looked at me for a few seconds, probably wondering what I was doing in his room.

Blood rushed to my face. My skin felt like it was on fire.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just looking for a bathroom. The ones downstairs are all occupied," I said lamely a few seconds later, stammering slightly. I might have been slurring. I prayed that I hadn't.

"Oh." He continued to look at me, his eyes somewhat glazed and unfocused.

Suddenly he seemed to remember his shirt-less state. "Jessica spilled her drink on me. I had to change." He gestured vaguely at his chest.

I tried not to stare.

Much.

"You can use my bathroom if you want," he offered, pointing towards a door in his room.

"Thanks," I murmured and hurriedly entered the bathroom.

I was suddenly envious of Edward, with his huge, beautiful house and large, private bathroom with a tub and a shower.

I had to share one bathroom with Charlie. Life just isn't fair.

Under normal conditions I might have been embarrassed by that fact that Edward was standing outside the bathroom while I used it, but the drinks I had consumed during the night clouded my judgement slightly.

It just felt too good to finally relieve myself – I simply didn't care if he could hear me or not.

As I was washing my hands, I observed myself in the mirror. I still looked pretty good – my make-up was still in place, and while my hair had straightened itself out just a little bit, it was still wavy. My face was slightly flushed, probably from all the alcohol I had in me.

And because I had just seen Edward without a shirt on.

I put my fingers on my face, touching my numb lips. I bit down on my lower lip, chewing on it out of habit. I could barely feel myself doing it. I giggled at myself. _I was so drunk_.

It was difficult, looking into the mirror – it kept moving around. I couldn't focus on it.

Okay, I shouldn't have had that third Rum & Coke. Or the beer. That was stupid.

Really, really stupid. Because it was getting increasingly difficult to stand up straight, and if that was difficult for me, how the hell was I supposed to walk – in heels no less – without falling over?

And that would be embarrassing. Especially if Edward saw me.

I was half wishing he wouldn't be there when I came out of the bathroom, walking slowly and carefully. Therefore I was partially relived that he wasn't.

And partially disappointed.

I began walking towards the door when I noticed that the wall opposite from me was entirely glass – just like the wall downstairs. Was the whole back of the house one huge window or what?

I approached it slowly, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other.

The view was beautiful, looking out over the forest. I put my hand up against the cool glass.

It felt so nice against my warm skin. I leaned my forehead on it too. _Lovely_.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward's velvet voice reached me from the door.

I still had sense left not to whip around too quickly, even though I jumped and my heart started beating twice as hard from the fright.

I turned around with a speed that wouldn't cause me to fall over.

Edward was standing in the doorway. His new shirt was dark blue. It looked just as good on him as the black one had. But still not as good as he looked without a shirt.

I blushed again as I thought about it, but the room was rather dark, so I don't think he noticed.

"Oh. Honestly, I don't know," I told him, trying unsuccessfully not to sway where I stood. "I thought you left," I said, feeling a frown on my forehead.

"I was waiting for you out here in the hallway." He paused and looked at me a bit sheepishly. "Please don't be offended, but I thought you might need some help getting down the stairs. I don't think I'm wrong in assuming that you're kind of clumsy, and as of now, also rather drunk."

He gave me a small apologetic shrug. "I didn't want you to fall down the stairs or anything."

Under normal conditions I might have been slightly offended by that. Not that it wasn't true, but still – isn't it rude to point out things like that to people you barely know?

However, I was drunk.

"That's so sweet, Edward! Thank you!" I told him earnestly, my hands clasped in front of my chest.

He looked at me, humour glinting in his eyes.

_Good god, those eyes_.

"Yeah, I'm really nice like that," he told me, laughing a bit. He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

I wanted to walk forwards and grasp his hand. I really, really wanted to. But I couldn't.

Fuck that stupid Golden Retriever for giving me more to drink.

"Uhm… Actually, Edward, I think I need to sit down." I felt myself swaying where I stood.

_This is so embarrassing_. Even through my rum induced haze I could recognise that this was exactly the kind of situation I had not wanted tonight. Bad first impression and all that.

I cursed the Golden Retriever again.

"Oh!" Edward quickly walked forward and grasped me by the arms. He gently steered me over to his bed. It was amazing that I didn't fall over – not because I was drunk, but because the feel of his hands on my bare skin made me light-headed.

I sat down rather hastily on his bed, trying to stay upright as Edward stood in front of me. He looked a bit worried.

"Water?" he asked me, a hint of anxiety colouring his sweet voice.

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you," I informed him, oddly formal.

He disappeared into his bathroom. I heard the tap running for a few seconds, and then he was standing in front of me again, a glass of water in his hand.

I took it from him and gulped down half.

_Cold_.

"That tastes _so_ good." It slipped out of my mouth as soon as I began to think it. I realised belatedly that it made me sound really drunk. Especially given the way I said it.

But Edward only chuckled softly. "How much have you had to drink tonight Bella?"

"Uhm… We made drinks at Rosie's place, but I only had one," I promised him. "Then we came here… Emmett made me a Rum & Coke." At that he gave an understanding nod, as if something suddenly became very clear to him. "Then he and Rose disappeared. Someone gave me another glass. And then someone wanted to play Ring of Fire – it was so much fun! – so he gave me another glass. And then a beer."

His chuckle was a bit louder this time. It was such a nice sound. I felt myself smile because of it.

"Finish that glass Bella, and I'll fill it up for you." He gave me a kind smile.

"Okay." I did as he told me. As he left for the bathroom again, I tried my hardest to sit up straight.

I tilted my head up. And up. And….

A "whoop" of surprise left my lips as I suddenly felt myself falling backwards onto Edward's bed. Then I started laughing.

"Bella?" He sounded so confused, it only made me laugh harder. I heard a faint chuckle in response. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I managed to squeeze out between giggles. "I'm… I'm only-y a little… d-drunk, that's all!"

I heard him approaching, and then the clink of the glass as he put it down. The bed moved under me as he sat beside me. He waited until I stopped laughing, and only the occasional giggle escaped my numb lips.

"Bella, where are you staying tonight?"

I didn't really understand where he was going with that question, but I answered him anyway. "At Rosie's place. Her parents aren't home!" I don't know why the last part came out so excitedly.

"Okay, good. Her place isn't that far away…" he seemed to say to himself. Then he looked at me. "You don't happen to have the key to her house do you? I think it's best if I take you there so you can get some sleep."

"No, Rose has the keys." I thought for a second. "She's with Emmett though, so I can't get them."

He laughed a little. "Don't worry about it, I'll get them."

He turned away from me, leaning over to his nightstand. When he turned back, he held the glass of water in his hand.

"Here, drink some more of this. You'll thank me in the morning."

"Okay," I said meekly, knowing that he was right. I sat up, swaying. He put his hand on my back to keep me steady. While it was difficult for me to focus on any one thing at the moment, I was still acutely aware of the warmth radiating from his hand. It made my heart beat faster.

_No_. No, no! I did not want this! I had come to Forks to get away from stuff like this – I couldn't afford to even begin to like anyone! My heart wouldn't be able to take it when it was forced to break again.

I would not let Edward affect me this way.

And yet, I did.

I drank the glass of water rather quickly, and then Edward helped me to stand. He took out his phone and I realised he was calling someone when he put it up to his ear.

I could hear Emmett's voice as he answered.

"_What?!_" He sounded very annoyed and loud.

"Dude, where are you? I need Rosalie's keys, Bella doesn't have them. She staying at Rose's house, and she's ready to leave now."

Emmett murmured something indistinct as an answer, and then apparently hung up on him, as Edward put his phone back in his pocket.

"Come on, they're in Emmett's room." He held his hands out to me, eyebrow's raised. He seemed to be silently asking me if I needed his help to avoid falling on my face.

I gave him a small smile. "I think I'm good. Be ready to catch me though, just in case," I giggled quickly.

He gave another throaty chuckle and a crooked grin and walked towards the door. I took a deep breath to calm my suddenly racing heart and followed him, rather steadily if I say so myself.

I was glad Edward was there when I almost fell down the stairs, just as he had been worried I would. I slipped thanks to the heels, and while I managed to grip the railing in time to stop myself from rolling down the steps, it was Edward who saved me from falling on my ass.

After that, he held on to my arm as we walked down the rest of the steps and down the hall. There were only two people standing in line for the bathroom, but I could see their looks of surprise as Edward and I came down from the third floor together, him holding my arm. I blushed as I realised what they must be thinking, but Edward didn't seem fazed at all.

He walked straight up to one of the doors in the hallway and knocked three times.

"It's me," he called through the door. I could hear a lot of shuffling and a few muffled oaths and then the door cracked open. Rosalie poked her head out, wrapped up in a sheet. Coupled with her head full of messed up hair, it was very clear what they were up to. I couldn't help but laugh rather hysterically, as Rosalie looked like an actress from a true Hollywood romantic comedy movie, with the sheet and bed-hair.

She gave me a strange look before handing Edward her keys and slamming the door shut without a word.

Edward shushed me as I only laughed harder. I doubled up with it, and clasped my hand over my mouth.

"Bella, calm down," he told me. The other people in the hall were staring at me funny. I made a sincere effort to stop. I blamed the rum when I couldn't.

Edward only shook his head at me. "Come on," he said quietly as he began to drag me along.

Suddenly, we were downstairs and heading for the front door. I seemed to be at that level of intoxication where time begins to behave strangely. I couldn't remember walking down the stairs.

Then we were outside, and the cool breeze felt wonderful on my overheated skin. I probably should have been cold, but it just felt nice.

"It's not even raining!" I informed Edward as we walked. I giggled happily.

He just wrapped an arm around me and laughed a little himself.

If I didn't need the support, I would have shrugged away from his arm. The way it felt so nice around me was definitely not good. I needed to stay clear of anymore of these moments where my heart started beating and my breathing accelerated because of Edward. It was _definitely_ not good.

For the first time, I noticed how nice he smelled. It was mouth-watering and delicious, and I took a big breath of it, even though I knew I shouldn't. _He just smelled so good_.

After a minute or two of walking, I stopped.

"Wait, wait! I need to take my shoes off," I told him. I tried to do it, but I didn't really seem able to remember exactly what to do. I lifted my foot, but the shoe stayed on.

"Bella, it's cold out. Keep your shoes on, we're almost at Rosalie's house now."

"But it hurts!" I whined. I shook my foot violently, and the shoe flew off, landing a few feet in front of us. I laughed triumphantly and did the same with my other foot.

Edward sighed and went to pick up the shoes. He held them for me while we walked, which was really sweet. When I told him so, he just gave me that sexy crooked smile and tightened his arm around me for a few seconds.

When we reached Rosalie's house, Edward unlocked the door and lead me inside. I stumbled up the stairs, him holding one of my hands so that I didn't fall.

I walked in to Rosalie's bedroom and grabbed my bag. I fished out my pyjamas with some difficulty, and without even considering the fact that Edward was still in the room, I pulled off my shirt.

I heard him gasp and I lifted my head just in time to see his startled expression before he spun around and faced the door.

"Bella! What are you _doing_?"

"I'm changing," I told him as I unclasped my bra. "Duh," I added as it was so obvious.

He sputtered slightly, but couldn't form any words, so instead he only stood there, putting his hands in his pockets, then pulling one out to run it through his hair, then back in the pocket, then both hands out again.

"Okay, you can look now," I told him, my voice rather uninterested. I was so sleepy.

He turned around slowly and I saw his eyes focus on my bra where it lay on the floor. He cleared his throat loudly and then determinedly walked over to me and helped me get into the bed, pulling the cover up around me.

"Do you need me to stay? Do you feel like you might throw up?" he asked me.

"No, I'm 'kay," I said, my eyes already closed. I was half asleep.

"You're sure?"

I nodded.

"Okay. I've put your phone here beside you – if something happens, call Alice or Rosalie, alright?"

"Mmhm."

I felt a faint pressure on my head, as if he was stroking my hair. I sighed pleasurably, not being able to stop it.

"See you later, Bella."

His velvet voice was the last thing I was aware of before I succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**How do you like my drunk Bella? Or the chapter as a whole? Was there anything in particular you thought was good, funny or bad?**

**I really, really want to know what you think, so please give me a review - I'm beginning to crave them, and I want more!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rumours**

BPOV

A loud shriek woke me. Then my whole world started shaking and moving.

A frightened yelp left my lips as I sat up in the bed. Then I realised it was Alice, jumping up and down on my bed.

Shrieking. Of course.

"Alice!" I whined, collapsing back on the bed and pulling a pillow over my head. I didn't seem to have a major hangover, which was surprising and nice. Just a slight headache that I knew would disappear soon.

"Bella!" Alice whined back when I didn't respond as she had imagined.

Then I suddenly remembered. "Oh!" I sat up abruptly, throwing the pillow to the floor and wincing slightly at the sudden movement. I grabbed Alice by the arms.

"What happened? What did he say?"

"Oh, Bella! It was… it was so… god!" She was so happy she was literally bouncing up and down on my bed. If she kept it up much longer I would get motion sickness.

"Alice, stop bouncing and tell me everything!"

"Right! So, I followed him into his room and he was standing in front of a mirror, talking to himself – he was practising talking to me! He kept saying 'Alice, I need to talk to you', and 'Hey Alice, wanna go somewhere?' and stuff like that. He was adorable, arguing with himself over what to say. I stood there watching him for like a minute before he even noticed me."

She stopped to giggle a bit. "You should have seen the look on his face when he turned around. I was having such a hard time not laughing at him."

"I can imagine," I laughed.

"Anyway, I waited for a few seconds, to kinda give him a chance to say something, but he just kept staring at me with his mouth hanging open. So, I took matters into my own hands."

She gave me a devilish smile. "I went straight up to him, put my hands on his face, pulled him down to me and kissed him."

At that she sort of collapsed on the bed, kicking her legs with excitement. I let her use up all her bent up energy before she started to calm down enough to continue with her story.

"God, that kiss Bella…" She shrieked again. Jesus Christ, what was with her? I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"He was so stunned at first, he was barely moving. Then all of a sudden, he just… grabs me!" She gesticulated wildly with her hands, vainly trying to illustrate her feelings. "I've never felt anything like it – it was just so… god, _so_ passionate! And I… It was… you… I-I can't even…!" She just shook her head, unable to find the words. Her face was lit up with such a grin that her entire being seemed to be glowing with joy.

"Oh, Alice, I'm so happy for you!" I told her as I pulled her in for a hug. That's when I realised she was still wearing the same dress she'd worn to the party.

I pulled back and looked at her. "Alice – did you just get back?" I threw a glance at the clock – it was 10.30 am.

She nodded and squealed a bit. "Let's just say the kiss kind of escalated rapidly into… something else." She winked at me then, making me giggle.

"There was basically just time for a 'I like you' and a 'I like you too' before clothes were flying everywhere." She gave a great, shuddering sigh of pleasure, while I firmly banished the small pang of pain and jealousy that I felt. I would not let Paul ruin my happiness for Alice – he had done enough already.

"I'm just so happy Bella, I don't know what to do with myself. And it was so perfect – _he_ was so perfect! I didn't even care that half the school were downstairs, all I could think about was him. He was so gentle, you know? And so unselfish, and…and…"

"Perfect?" I suggested with a grin.

"Yes!" She smiled hugely at me.

With another sigh she finally seemed to calm down, and then just sat there, smiling.

"So, that was my evening. How was yours?" she then asked, a small glint coming into her eyes that I didn't understand – she seemed slightly suspicious.

I had to think for a minute to try to remember what had happened. I told her about my three glasses of Rum & Coke, Ring of Fire, my mad search for a bathroom, ending up using Edward's – though I left out the part about him without a shirt on – then how he helped me get back here.

With dismay, I suddenly remembered how I had started undressing while Edward was still in the room. If only I hadn't started blushing fiercely, I'm sure Alice wouldn't have noticed my little flashback. As it was, she forced me to tell her that little snippet of embarrassment. She simply stared at me, her mouth hanging slightly open, shaking her head.

"I'll never be able to look him in the eye again!" I said, my head buried in my hands.

"Bella… why exactly was Edward in his room when you went there?" Alice suddenly asked me, hesitantly. When I looked up at her again, that suspicious glint was back in her eyes.

"Uhm, he said some girl spilt a drink on him – Jessica, I think it was – so he changed his shirt." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

She opened her mouth to answer me, but just then Rose walked in.

"Ah, I see you got home alright then," she said to me, her tone simultaneously annoyed and amused, making me feel bad for interrupting her and Emmett.

"I'm sorry Rose, it was Edward – he thought it would be best to get me home before I got any worse. Since I practically passed out as soon as I put my head on this pillow, that was probably a good idea."

"Uh-huh," she responded, as if she didn't believe me.

I looked quickly at Alice, but her expression didn't help me understand anything.

"What?" I asked them both.

"Uhm, Bella… Some people saw you and Edward coming down from his room last night," Alice said slowly, as if that explained anything.

"Yeah, I know, they were waiting for the bathroom. So?"

"So, now the whole fucking school thinks you and Edward were up there messing around," Rosalie told me bluntly.

Well, _that_ did explain something.

I stared at them blankly for a few seconds. "What?" I asked, my voice oddly thin.

"It didn't really help that everyone downstairs then saw the two of you walking out the front door, Edward holding on to your arm and you leaning on him, and Edward wearing a different shirt all of a sudden. The rumour really picked up when Edward didn't come home for another hour."

"An hour? But he only walked me back here… He didn't stay or anything," I told them earnestly.

"Yeah well, that doesn't change the fact that people think you're the kind of girl who would jump into bed with a guy you just met – Edward fucking Cullen no less." Rose gave me a kind glance. "Bella, we know nothing happened, but you should be prepared for some weird looks and stuff on Monday."

"Well, isn't that just _great_," I said sarcastically. "Exactly what I wanted." Then I thought a bit about what she had said. "Wait, what do you mean by 'Edward fucking Cullen no less'?"

"You're not blind, are you Bella? You've seen him – there aren't many girls who haven't thrown themselves at him. He has a "reputation", if you get my drift," Rosalie informed me.

"What, he fucks around a lot? And because two people saw us coming down from his room, the whole fucking school now thinks I'm another one of his conquests?" I tried not to think too much about how this made me feel – there were far too many emotions involved for me to analyse them in front of Alice and Rose.

"Yeah, kinda," Alice said quietly after a few seconds of hesitant silence from the both of them. "Laura and Jessica can't shut up about it either – they've been sending texts all morning to everyone." Alice gave me a sympathetic look.

I swallowed hard, willing my tears not to overflow – I felt them tingling behind my eyelids.

"Okay, well then. Guess I'll have to deal with that on Monday," I told them, my voice pathetically wobbly.

"Rose and I are already doing damage control – nobody knows I spent the night with Jasper, so I've been responding to texts by saying that the rumour is complete bullshit, because I was here when Edward came back with you," Alice assured me.

I gave her a small smile of gratitude, but I was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to be alone. I knew Charlie would be out fishing, so the house was empty.

I asked Alice if she wanted a ride home, and perhaps sensing my need to get out of there, she quickly changed out of her dress and gathered up her things. After a hasty good-bye to Rose, and a very silent drive back to Alice's house, she finally couldn't seem to stand it anymore.

"Bella – please don't worry too much about this, okay? I know it seems really bad right now, but everyone knows that Lauren and Jessica can talk an _unbelievable_ amount of crap, and that usually 90 per cent of it isn't true. It only takes one person – and that would be me in this case – to say something to prove them wrong, and people usually accept that and dismiss the rumour as a _rumour_. They don't think you're some slutty chick who'd jump into bed with a random guy, okay? Besides, everyone knows that Lauren has a thing for Edward – she loves talking shit about any girl that he's supposedly been with."

She squeezed my arm lightly, willing me to understand and calm down. It helped, but just a little. Sure, it was terrifying and humiliating that apparently a whole school of students that I hadn't even met yet – or well, I hadn't met most of them anyway – thought that I was so easily charmed by "Edward fucking Cullen" that I'd have sex with him after only meeting him two hours before that. But Alice somehow managed to settle my fears slightly. If Lauren and Jessica were really seen as such unreliable sources that only one person had to disagree with them for the rumour to be dismissed, then maybe people would believe me when I told them the truth.

I was still mortified, but cautiously optimistic nonetheless. My smile to Alice was much warmer this time, and I nodded slightly to let her know that I believed her.

She was about to get out of the truck when she suddenly paused and turned back to me, a strange look on her face – eager, excited, hesitant and hopeful, all mixed together.

"What now, Alice?" I asked her, patiently.

"Well, it's just… Rose and I are going to eat pizza with Emmett and Jasper, and E-Edward," she paused to gauge my reaction at his name. I hope she couldn't see on my face how my heart suddenly started beating fast. "Anyway, we were _all_ hoping that you'd come too." She emphasised the word "all" and gave me a meaningful look.

"It would make me really happy if you got to know Jasper better – since both Rose and I are _involved_," she mockingly rolled her eyes at the use of the word, "with two of the Cullen boys, they'll be around a lot. And since you're one of my best friends, you'll be around a lot too." She paused again. "Please come? It will be fun," she promised me.

I hesitated a little – on the one hand, I didn't want to go, because seeing Edward after hearing about these rumours would most likely make me blush red like a fucking lobster. But on the other hand, Alice was right. I wanted to hang out with her and Rose, and that would mean hanging out with the Cullen boys too. And I have to admit, I really liked Emmett, and I'm sure I would really like Jasper too if I got a chance to talk to him.

I tried to ignore the fact that seeing Edward again was not only a reason for me to _not_ want to go, but also a rather strong incentive for me to want to hang out with them tonight.

I looked at Alice, deliberating. She clasped her hands in front of her in a classic prayer-pose and pouted her lips.

How could I say no to that?

"Alright, I'll come," I gave in, rolling my eyes at her and laughing.

"Yay! Thank you Bella! I'll pick you up around 6, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." I smiled at her enthusiasm. She jumped out of the car and gave me a happy wave before literally skipping up her driveway. I laughed at her and shook my head.

I came home to Charlie's empty house. I really should start calling it _my_ house, since I lived here now too. I promised myself I'd work on it.

I trudged into the kitchen and put on the kettle for some tea, making toast while I waited. I then sat down at the table with my very late breakfast and tried to pick apart my feelings and examine them critically.

At the root of everything was Edward.

Edward fucking Cullen indeed.

It seemed so strange to me that a guy I had met only yesterday was having such an effect on me. But try as I might, I couldn't fool myself into thinking that there wasn't something about him that caused some major reactions in me.

I put my head down on the table, miserable. Why had I moved to Forks? To get away from the guy that broke my heart, caused me pain, humiliation, anger and gave me huge trust-issues. I had _not_ moved to Forks to immediately start to develop… feelings – I cringed at the word – for another guy, that apparently fucked any girl who threw herself at him and then discarded her. That was exactly the kind of guy I needed to stay away from.

But I didn't want to. Edward intrigued me. Not only because he was absolutely fucking gorgeous – hands down the hottest guy I'd ever laid eyes on – but because he seemed so _nice_. Sure, he had annoyed the hell out of me when I first met him, but now that I thought back on it, I knew that I only got so angry because I was trying to ignore my response to him. I didn't want to like someone, I didn't want another relationship, so the way I looked at Edward disturbed me. It wasn't what I wanted, or what I needed – quite the opposite. It wasn't really surprising that I overreacted the way I had.

Then during the party, he had taken care of me, made sure I got home alright. That was _nice_.

I didn't want to believe that he was the kind of guy that slept with anyone. I wanted him to be mystical and beautiful and nice and selfless and funny. I wanted him to be the kind of perfect guy he seemed to be.

"_No, no, no_!" I moaned dejectedly to the table. No, I didn't want him to be anything. I wouldn't let myself want him to be anything. I wouldn't let myself want him, period.

And then this whole thing with the rumour. I let a few tears slip down my face as I thought about that. It was so incredibly embarrassing that so many kids thought I was some kind of whore, and they hadn't even met me yet. What was I supposed to do on Monday? How was I supposed to act? I had already anticipated a few curious glances and quiet whispering about me, but only because I was a new student. That I was Charlie's daughter didn't really help either – everyone knew Chief Swan.

But to know that all the glances and whisperings would most likely be about how I supposedly fucked Edward Cullen as soon as I saw him… It was horrifying. They had already classified me as being an easy skank – how the hell was I supposed to change their perception of me?

A small part of it was also how cheap it made me feel. And it reminded me too much of how cheap I had felt after finding out about Paul and _her_. He had only used me for sex, making me feel like nothing more than a cheap whore. And now a school full of kids thought the same thing about me, but with another guy. It fucking _hurt_.

But I tried to not think of it that way. Perhaps Alice and Rose's damage control would work. Perhaps people wouldn't take too much stock in a rumour about the new girl who fucked Edward Cullen during his party if it was spread by this Lauren, whoever she was, that had some apparent jealousy issues. If the rumour was then "proved" wrong by Alice and Rose… well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

I took a deep, shuddering breath and sat up straight in my chair. Determinedly I took a bite of my toast and chewed it. I would stop worrying about all of this – the rumour, whatever was going on with my… feelings… for Edward, my nervousness about school on Monday. I would simply let things evolve a little more, and worry about them only when it was absolutely necessary.

---------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

Fucking Emmett. Fucking Jasper.

Fucking 9.50 am. On a Saturday.

_Fuck_.

'Fuck' becomes my favourite word when I'm hung over.

"Dude! Wake up!" Emmett bellowed through my door, followed by a succession of extremely loud bangs.

"Fuck. Off." I yelled back at him.

He did not take my advice. Next thing I know he opened my door and pulled away the floor-length curtains covering my window.

_Fucking sunlight right in my eyes_.

"Emmett, you dick! What the hell are you doing?" I growled at him. I pulled my pillow over my head to block out the piercing light – it felt like daggers straight into my eyes. I thought my head would explode.

Since when does the fucking sun shine in Forks anyway?

"You need to get up – we gotta clean the house."

How the hell could he be so happy in the morning?

Oh, right – because he spent the entire night fucking his girlfriend instead of drinking, like I had.

I couldn't bring myself to form words and push them through the cotton in my mouth. I flipped him off instead, feeling my sentiment was made perfectly clear that way too.

"Come on Ed, don't be like that. Take a fucking shower and get your ass downstairs." He sounded so… cheerful. Fuck him.

"Seriously, Emmett – fuck off."

"What a ray of sunshine you are Edward." Jasper.

Shithead.

"What the hell do you want?" I spit out at them.

"We need to clean the house, as Emmett said. And we have some questions for you, about what you did last night. So get out of the bed."

"No. Now fuck off you fuckers and leave me the fuck alone."

"Ooh, _touchy_," Emmett laughed.

Suddenly, the pillow protecting me from the evil sunlight was pulled out of my grasp and then smacked down hard on my face.

Without even thinking I kicked my leg out and caught Emmett straight in the balls. I had the satisfaction of hearing him grunt in pain, wheezing a little.

However, knowing Emmett didn't appreciated a good kick in the balls, I wisely decided that I needed to get up.

I sat up gingerly, holding my head so that it wouldn't fall off. I slid to the side of the bed that Emmett wasn't standing on and stood up slowly.

_Jesus fucking Christ on a piece of toast_.

"Good one, asshole," my brother wheezed behind me.

"I'm up, okay? Now get the hell out of my room so I can take a shower. I'll be down soon," I growled at them.

Without waiting for a response I stomped into my bathroom and shut the door.

As I stood in the shower, letting the warm water run down my face, I couldn't help but think of the reason I felt like shit right now.

Bella. Of course. She had looked absolutely stunning yesterday – her blue top made her skin look like cream, her hair looked silky smooth, and her eyes looked even more amazing than they had before during the day. And those jeans… good god, her ass.

I could feel myself getting hard just thinking about it.

And then she had been here in my room. And she had blushed. And then she had stumbled into my bathroom.

I couldn't have made myself leave even if I had to. I was suddenly so afraid that she would hurt herself walking down the stairs in those fucking sexy heels, especially when she had been drinking. I simply had to stay, make sure nothing happened to her.

Then she was standing there in front of my window, leaning her hand and forehead on the glass. She had looked so beautiful I could barely speak.

Then I of course realised how drunk she actually was. My need to take care of her only increased. Surely something would happen to her if I just let her walk out of my sight? She needed me to make sure nothing happened, make sure she didn't do anything she would regret.

A horrible thought had made itself known to me when I saw her laying across my bed, laughing uncontrollably. What if some drunk asshole downstairs thought they should take advantage of her while she was this wasted? What if someone lured her away into a dark corner somewhere and touched her?

Rage boiled in me as I thought of anyone touching her.

_Jesus, get a grip Cullen_, I had thought to myself, but just realising how vulnerable she was at the moment made me want to fling her over my shoulder and carry her away, put her somewhere out of harms way.

She was adorable when I walked her to Rosalie's place. She wouldn't stop giggling softly and she had leaned on me for support with a satisfied sigh. She was so soft and warm. Christ, just holding my arm around her waist felt incredible. Then of course she had started whining about her shoes and wouldn't listen to me when I told her to put them back on.

When I thought about what happened next I couldn't help the small groan that slipped from my lips.

She started undressing in front of me.

I saw the smooth skin of her body, her flat stomach and beautiful breasts in that sexy bra of hers. The air had left my lungs in a gasp, as if someone punched me in the gut.

As I stood there in the shower, getting hard thinking about Bella undressing, I tried not to imagine myself touching her. Caressing her. Kissing her, tasting her skin, hearing her moan and gasp. I tried not to imagine her hands on my own body, her breath hot in my ear, moaning and screaming my name as I fucked her.

I seriously tried not to think about it. But it was fucking difficult.

I still had no idea what it was about her that caught my attention to this degree. Never before had a girl affected me this way. Shit, I only met her yesterday! What the hell am I doing, fantasising about her like this?

After she got into the bed and fell asleep I had every intention of leaving. But I ended up sitting there, looking at her sleeping for 10 minutes. It took me 10 minutes to finally admit to myself that I was being exceedingly creepy and that I should get the fuck out of there.

Instead of going back to my house, full of people but still somehow seeming empty in my mind because Bella wasn't there, I walked around for another 40 minutes, thinking about her.

Then I came back here. And got completely shitfaced.

No wonder I had a monstrous hang over this morning.

I turned the water off and got out of the shower, reaching for my towel. I was starting to feel better after cleaning myself. Now I only needed some painkillers, orange juice and some breakfast.

And possibly some sunglasses, I thought as I opened the bathroom door and the sunlight stabbed me in the eyes.

As I came down the stairs a few minutes later, I was surprised to hear female voices. I walked towards the kitchen from where the voices seemed to emanate.

The first thing I saw was Rosalie, sitting in the pyjamas she had brought here just for occasions such as these. I was surprised to see Alice sitting beside her – still wearing her dress from yesterday.

"Well, look who's finally made an appearance," Rosalie said as I sat down opposite them at the breakfast bar. "Emmett told me what you did to him – I have to tell you that I don't appreciate you damaging the goods." She took one look at me and then got up.

"And I don't appreciate you referring to Emmett's balls as 'the goods'," I informed her as I poured myself a glass of orange juice. "Where are my dear brother's anyway?" Rosalie came back to the breakfast bar, a painkiller in her hand. I smiled a thanks at her and took it gratefully.

"They just went out to throw away a few bags of bottles and cups from yesterday," Alice told me. I looked at her, raising my eyebrow's slightly and gave her a questioning smile.

"Good morning, Alice. I see Jasper talked to you yesterday then," I said as I sipped the juice, swallowing the pill.

Alice blushed and laughed a little. "In a manner of speaking," she told me. I decided I didn't need to know the details and left it at that.

My brothers came back in as I was pouring myself a cup of coffee. I prepared myself for the punch on the arm I knew Emmett was going to give me. It still hurt like hell though.

"Kicking a guy in the balls is for girls, dude!"

"Yeah, well so are pillow-fights, dumbass," I retaliated, pleased that Emmett couldn't think of a clever answer for that one. Instead he grumbled a little and then sat down next to Rosalie, reaching for a piece of toast.

I glanced at Jasper, sitting next to Alice, looking fucking pleased with himself. Yeah, I really didn't need to know the details of their night.

"So, Edward…" Alice said to me as I was buttering a piece of toast for myself.

I looked up to see all four of them looking at me.

"What?"

"Did you… uhm… have, I mean, did you and… uhm," was her response.

"Did you fuck Bella Swan yesterday?" Emmett interjected bluntly.

"_Emmett_!" Alice shot at him.

"What? At least I can ask him straight out," he defended himself.

I sat there, staring at them. What. The. Fuck?

"First of all: no. Second of all: why the hell are you asking me that?"

Alice brought up her phone and handed it to me after a few seconds of vigorously pressing the buttons. "Can you explain this then?"

It was a text, from Lauren. _Good god, this could not be good_.

**Seems the new Swan girl is fucking easy.**

**She & Edward alone in his room during party,**

**b4 leaving together. He stayed out for 1 h. Came back alone. **

I stared at it for a good minute, reading it through again and again. I could feel my jaw clenching in anger and I quickly gave Alice her phone back so I wouldn't snap it in half.

I exhaled strongly and forced my jaws to unclench. I looked up at the four of them, still looking at me.

"It's not fucking true! Bella was wasted and I helped her home! That's all."

"Okay Edward, calm down," Jasper told me. "We believe you."

"God, fucking Lauren! What the hell is her problem?" For some reason that girl thought it was her duty to "inform" everyone about any rumour she heard, regardless of whether it was true or not. I pulled my hand through my hair in frustration and anger. It was one thing for Lauren to spread rumours about me, I was used to it. But dragging Bella into it? A girl who just moved here and that most people hadn't even met yet! That was a new low, even for her.

"I'm already texting people, telling them what a load of shit Lauren is trying to sell them. No one knows I spent the night here," Alice blushed a little, but continued anyway, "so I'm telling them that I was there when you and Bella came to Rose's house."

I started to breathe a little easier at this – Lauren's rumours were easily dismissed, and I felt grateful to Alice for coming up with something so soon. She must really care about Bella to do that, not even knowing if the rumour was true or not.

I was getting sick of people thinking they knew anything about me or my personal life. I had seen many variations of the text Lauren was sending out, all of them about a different and new girl each time. According to popular opinion, all I had to do was look at a girl for her panties to drop, when in truth I had only slept with four women. I knew what people thought of me, and as a result I avoided people as much as I could. I hated that I had such a reputation, and I didn't even know how it started.

I clenched my fists in anger. Fucking enough already! If this kept up I'd go into hiding.

"Does Bella know about this?" I asked tersely, not caring who answered me.

"No, not yet," Alice said. "We're going back to Rose's place soon, so we'll tell her then."

I exhaled forcefully again. I felt awful for dragging Bella into my undeserved reputation as a womanizer. As if coming to a new school this late in the semester wasn't bad enough without everyone thinking you're just another notch in Edward Cullen's bedpost.

If Lauren wasn't a girl I'd fucking punch her.

"Why don't you invite Bella over tonight, Alice?" Jasper asked suddenly. "It would give us all an opportunity to talk to her and get to know her. I mean, I barely said hi to her yesterday," he added, winking at Alice.

"Wait, what are we doing tonight?" I asked, sensing I was missing something.

"We thought we'd just order some pizza and watch a movie or two," Emmett explained, getting up from his bar stool.

"Oh. Yeah, sounds good." Especially if Bella came too. My heart started beating faster just thinking about seeing her again so soon.

"I'll ask her," Alice said with a smile.

Not long after that the girls were ready to leave. Jasper took the Volvo to give them a ride back to Rose's house while I started helping Emmett clean up.

We were in the middle of moving the furniture to their original positions when Jasper came back. It took a while to get them just right – mom was very particular about where everything should stand, and if anything was out of place she was bound to notice.

It took us two hours to clean up the house and when we were finally done I collapsed on the couch, a glass of water in my hand.

I thought I might get some peace and quiet, but that was not the case.

"So, Eddie boy – care to talk about what happened with you and Bella yesterday?"

"Emmett, nothing happened. Seriously, I just helped her home. She had had way too much to drink, thanks in part to the drink you gave her, and she needed to sleep it off. End of story."

"So why did it take you an hour to get back after leaving her at Rosie's place?"

I glared at him. "I took a walk – I needed some air. Besides, Jessica was being a pain in my ass, so I wasn't exactly in a hurry to get back to her grabby hands again."

"That's well enough for me," he said as Jasper joined him on the two seat couch.

In an effort to stop them from asking more about Bella, I turned to my twin. "So Jasper, seems like your little talk with Alice was successful."

He smiled at me. "Yeah, you could say that. I can't believe I wasted two years acting like a complete dickwad instead of being with her." He shook his head.

"Yeah, well, you got her now."

He laughed. "I sure do."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Good, bad? Anything in particular you'd like to comment on? I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please, please, please leave me a review!**

**I'll give you Edward, I promise! **

**Okay, not really... But believe me, if I could I would. Wouldn't that be great though? One little review in exchange for Edward - I'd do it in a heartbeat!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

**Okay, here we go with another chapter - I hope you like it, and that you'll give me a little review at the end!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

EPOV

A little after 6 pm, there was a knock at the door. Emmett went to answer it and the girls all came marching in. I was so glad to see Bella that it took me awhile to notice what she was wearing. When I did I laughed out loud.

It was a ordinary brown t-shirt with an illustrated dinosaur on it that said "RAWR!". Beneath that it said "RAWR means 'I love you' in dinosaur".

It didn't escape my notice that the illustration and text was situated over her beautiful breasts, giving me a small excuse to look at them. I immediately looked away when I remembered what they had looked like yesterday, covered only by her bra.

It would not be a good idea to go down that road.

Bella gave me a small smile. "I have a love of funny t-shirts," she explained with a shrug.

I grinned back at her.

She blushed a little and looked away from me. _Was there nothing that didn't make this girl blush so beautifully?_

She looked around the room, seeming to take everything in. Admittedly that would be easier now, when it wasn't filled with people and the furniture were in their rightful places. Her beautiful lips were slightly open, as if in awe. She caught me looking at her, and she looked down at the floor with a smile, a little embarrassed.

The two couples walked off, holding hands. Leaving Bella and I standing there, six feet apart, looking awkwardly at each other.

Finally I ushered her to follow the others. "After you," I told her.

She stepped forward and walked towards the kitchen where the others had gathered. I walked two steps behind her. And I couldn't help but stare at her lovely hips and ass as she walked.

Emmett was in the process of ordering pizza as we walked in, and we all stood around the breakfast bar.

The atmosphere was very relaxed. Thanks to Emmett and Rosalie being practically inseparable, she and Alice had spent a lot of time here, and we had become quite a close knit group. Seeing as Bella was one of Alice's best friends made her an automatic member of that group. Something that made me very happy.

We settled into the barstools, sipping on the few beers left over from last night. Bella was sitting across from me, next to Alice and Jasper, which of course meant that I could look at her a lot. This also made me very happy indeed.

As we were waiting for the pizzas, we started talking about Bella – how she had met Alice, why she had moved here, what her life had been like back in Phoenix. She answered all the questions, providing bits of information now and then without being prompted to do so, but for some reason I got the sense that she didn't want to talk about it. She kept her eyes down most of the time, and she bit her bottom lip more than usual.

That lip of hers was becoming a huge distraction for me.

But she seemed a bit uncomfortable, especially when questions about her life in Phoenix were asked, so when there was a small lull in the conversation I suggested we go pick out a few movies to watch before the pizzas arrived.

Bella gave me a small appreciative smile, meant only for me, that proved my suspicions right. She mouthed a silent 'thanks' as we all got up and moved into the living room. I gave her a quick nod and a smile, which she answered with a smile of her own.

I wondered what it was about Phoenix that made her so uncomfortable. I doubted I would ever find out though – why would she tell me? She barely knew me for god's sake.

After much debating, where a lot of "I want to see this movie, it's so good!" and "No, I hate that movie – can't we watch this one instead?" were uttered, we finally settled on watching "Across The Universe" – Bella had never seen it, despite being quite fond of The Beatles. The pizzas were delivered and enthusiastically received by Emmett; he got one just for himself while the rest of us shared two.

We settled into the living room, Rosalie and Emmett snuggled up together on the two seat, while Alice and Jasper shared one of the huge chairs our mother had a fondness for buying. Alice was so tiny that she could easily snuggle up on Jasper's lap, and he didn't seem to mind in the least.

This left the three seat couch for me and Bella. She curled up at one end, her legs beneath her, leaning away from me. I was gripped by the urge to sit next to her, pull her up against me. Spending the evening with two couples was not the easiest thing to do.

Alice and Jasper feel asleep halfway through the movie, and Emmett and Rose were being Emmett and Rose. I think they concentrated on the movie long enough for the pizza to disappear before they apparently forgot that the rest of us were in the room.

I could see Bella shift uncomfortably from time to time, pointedly avoiding looking at either couple surrounding her. I wish I knew what she was thinking – I wanted to ask her, but this was neither the time nor the place.

I turned the movie off when it was over. Alice and Jasper were still sleeping, and Emmett and Rose were becoming increasingly obscene.

I looked at Bella and yet again noticed how uncomfortable she seemed to be. I wasn't really sure what to do, but all I knew was that I didn't want her to leave, and I wanted to spend some time alone with her, away from my lovesick brothers and their girlfriends.

"Bella, do you want to get some air?" I inclined my head towards the others as well, making it clear that what I really meant was 'Do you want to get the hell away from these idiots?'

"Yeah, that would be nice," she told me eagerly, standing up and stretching. I tried to ignore my body's reaction when her movements lifted her t-shirt slightly, exposing some of the flesh above her jeans.

"Okay, come one," I said quietly. I led her first to the kitchen and grabbed the last two bottles of beer before marching back towards the living room. Turning towards the glass-wall I walked to the end of it and opened a door, almost indistinguishable from its surrounding material. It led onto the cosy built-in porch area that my father had ordered to be built there. It too was lined with glass and my mother had decorated it with large squashy couches and chairs, buried under lots of pillows and blankets for nights like these.

"Wow," Bella breathed behind me. I turned to look at her, and couldn't help but smile at the look on her face.

I sat down in my favourite spot next to the glass-wall and motioned for her to join me, handing her a bottle. She took it from me gratefully and sat down facing me on the couch, her right leg tucked beneath her.

"This house is incredible," she told me. "I've never seen anything like it."

I chuckled softly. "Yeah, I like it too."

She gave me her beautiful smile and looked down at her knee.

"Bella, I…," I began, but I couldn't seem to get the rest of the words out. I wanted to apologise for yesterday and for the rumour, but I didn't really know how to say it without sounding like a complete ass.

She looked up at me, her gentle eyes questioning me. "What, Edward?"

I took a secret pleasure from hearing my name come across her lips before trying to formulate my apology again.

"I wanted to apologise for yesterday, and for what people are thinking about… us." I cleared my throat and turned my head to the left, looking out over the yard and forest beyond. "I'm used to that kind of thing, but it's still annoying as hell to hear a bunch of false rumours about me and some girl hooking up. I don't really know what it must be like for you. I try to ignore it, and I hope that most people take what they hear with a grain of salt, but… sometimes they don't." I let out a frustrated sigh and looked back at her. "It's not fair to you, that just because they've formed a misconception of me, you should be falsely labelled because they saw us together."

I twisted my hands around the bottle I was holding. "I hope you understand what I'm trying to say," I told her, giving her a half-smile.

She nodded silently. "I do. Thanks. I was just shocked when Alice and Rose told me, you know? I had no idea that you had… that kind of reputation, and it just surprised me that simply being seen with you would make people believe w-we, uhm… you know." The light where we were sitting was dim, but I could still see the darkening of her cheeks as she blushed, fingering a lose thread on her jeans.

"So if you'd known about my 'reputation' you would have avoided me, or what?" I asked, giving her my crooked grin so she would know I wasn't being serious.

She laughed. "No, of course not." She paused and gave me a quick glance before reverting all her attention back to the thread on her jeans. "So this reputation of yours – it has no bearing in the truth at all?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "No, not really. I can't honestly tell you why people think all I do is chat up girls and sleep with them – I avoided people as much as possible, unless I know them well."

"That's what Alice said too," she answered, surprising me. Had Alice been talking about me with Bella?

I tried to act calm. "And why did Alice say that?"

She gave a short laugh and finally looked up so I could see her beautiful eyes. "After we ran into you at the store yesterday, Alice sort of picked up on my mood and she asked me why I was so irritated. I told her about what happened at the café and she seemed surprised that you had talked to me, even though you didn't know me at all."

Now it was my turn to look away for a few seconds. I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face as I thought about her reactions to me yesterday at the café and then at the store.

"Guess I should apologise for that too. I really didn't mean to make you angry," I told her, still smiling.

"I know," she said, answering my smile with one of her own. "I was just thinking about something that always puts me in a bad mood, so maybe I overreacted a little."

"Yeah, I noticed – you seemed very preoccupied with your thoughts."

She didn't answer me, only took a sip of her beer. I waited for her to say something, sensing that she was deliberating with herself whether or not to tell me what had been on her mind.

Finally, she looked up at me, and whatever she saw in my eyes seemed to make up her mind, because she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I was thinking about why I moved here. Not the reason I told you before, about Phil and everything, but about the _real_ reason I moved here." She swallowed and furrowed her brow.

"I had a boyfriend back in Phoenix; Paul. We were together for a little over a year. I loved him and I thought that what we had was 'special'," she made little quotation marks with her fingers, "but… it wasn't."

She stopped and took another sip of her beer before continuing.

"I caught him making out with my best friend's sister one day. I had gone home with Jacob, my friend, to look at his car which he had just finished working on. We walked into the house to grab some soda and there they were – sitting on the couch in plain view. The asshole didn't even have the decency to go to her room first." She closed her eyes, pain showing on her face.

I wanted to reach out to her, smooth away the furrow in her brow. But I couldn't – I didn't know her well enough to do something like that. So I remained silent and still, waiting for her to continue.

"I ran out of the house, crying. He followed me, saying he 'wanted to explain'." She cleared her throat, pausing for a while before speaking again. "And he did. He told me all about how much he loved _her_, and how he had realised this while she was away for a year, travelling. He realised he loved _her_ more than anything during the year he spent with me." She swallowed painfully. "He was very calm as he told me about it, looking only slightly sorry that he was breaking my heart. He kind of started losing his calmness as I yelled at him though."

She smiled a wry smile. "That's when he really told me the truth of it all. I guess he didn't take kindly to me calling him an asshole and a fucker, so he lost his temper. Short fuse on that one," she said. "Anyway, he told me then that he had only used me to pass the time while she was away. He had been bored, he needed something to do. And I was there, foolishly thinking he actually cared about me and didn't just want to fuck me."

I flinched at her harsh words, but she didn't notice. She was circling the opening of her bottle with her index finger, staring at it. "So he used me. He made me believe he loved me – he told me so on many occasions – he made me think I meant something to him. And all he wanted was sex. Because he was bored."

She took a deep, shuddering breath. "He broke my heart. I just felt so many things after that – I was hurt, angry, humiliated, ashamed… I couldn't stand it. And everyday I had to see him, because he lived on the same street as me. I hated him so much for doing that to me. I still hate him. Just knowing that this guy that I loved, that I trusted, only _used_ me… I couldn't believe he could be that selfish. And that was the worst thing. It wasn't that he loved someone else, or that he cheated on me – and those things fucking hurt. It was that he just took whatever he wanted from me, not caring that it hurt me."

She looked up at me then, and the pain in her eyes made my heart squeeze.

"And because of that, he… he _broke_ me. I have no idea how I will ever be able to trust anyone anymore, you know? I believed him so strongly when he said 'I love you', and then it turns out that he never did. How can I know that won't happen again? I might fall in love again, and trust the guy completely, and he might say he loves me, but… I don't know if I'll ever be able to believe him. If Paul could fool me, why not some other guy too?"

She looked down with a small shake of her head. "I know I shouldn't think like that, because I know not all guys are the same, but I still can't help it. I'm so afraid I'll always be second-guessing everything, always questioning myself and my feelings. I used to be such a romantic, believing in true love and all that… but now I don't know if I'll ever be able to find that if I can't trust anyone."

She blinked furiously a few times and looked down at the floor for a few seconds.

"So I had to leave." She swallowed. "I couldn't stay there in Phoenix, where he was, reminding me of everything he did to me, and everything he took from me."

After a long pause she looked back at me and smiled a little apologetically. "So now you know why I really moved here. You're the only one who knows." She looked back towards the house. "I don't know why I haven't told anyone else."

"Bella... I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say," I told her, completely dumbstruck. What could I tell her that would make her feel better? I couldn't think of anything.

She gave me a small smile. "I know. I don't even know what to say," she laughed quietly.

"Bella, what you said about not all guys being the same – you have to try to believe in that. Just because that dick couldn't appreciate what he had with you, it doesn't mean that there aren't other guys out there who would. Granted, I barely know you – _yet_ – but I can already tell that you're something special. I'd hate to see you deny yourself anything because you're afraid the guy you love will turn out to be another asshole like this Paul."

This time her smile was slightly bigger. Then she reached out and touched my hand and I almost gasped at the feeling cursing through me at her touch. I prayed that it didn't show on my face.

"Thank you, Edward," she whispered, before slowly withdrawing her hand again. "It actually felt good to say it all out loud. I haven't tried that before," she added, shaking her head with a smile.

She didn't need to say anything else, and neither did I. Somehow we both understood what the other one was saying and we sat in a very comfortable silence. I felt both touched and pleased that for some reason she had opened up to me like that. She had said she hadn't told anyone else about it, and I believed her. She hadn't even told her mother, or Alice – but she told me. Me, a guy she met yesterday.

That protective feeling I had over her grew as I thought about what she had just done. It was clear that she had problems with trusting people, and it was fucking obvious why. And yet she had opened up to me like that, told me this painful secret of hers. She didn't really have a reason to trust me like she had – she barely knew me! So why had she? I couldn't think of a good answer to that question, but I felt like I wanted to be around her, look out for her. Protective, I know.

Suddenly she sucked in a quick breath and opened her mouth as if to say something. But nothing came out.

"What?" I asked her.

She looked at me and smiled. "I just wanted to thank you. Again," she added with a little laugh. "For yesterday. It was really nice of you to take care of me like that. I don't usually get that drunk, but people just handed me drinks, and I drank them."

She swirled the beer in her bottle before setting it down on the table and laughed again, seeming embarrassed over something. I wondered what it was, and her next words cleared it up.

"And I want to apologise as well. I know how irritating drunk people can be, but you were really nice anyway – even leaving your own party just to walk me home." She paused and suddenly a vicious blush crept up her neck and over her cheeks. "I'm sorry I started undressing in front of you too." At this she burst out laughing and she buried her head in her hands. "I don't know what was wrong with me!"

She looked at me through her fingers, still laughing.

I leaned back slightly, stretching. "Well….," I said, a crooked grin spreading over my face. "I didn't mind that much."

I had the satisfaction of seeing her eyes widen slightly, and even though I thought it was impossible, her blush deepened. I laughed with her as she continued to giggle.

"In fact, you're more than welcome to do it again," I said, teasing her. At this she dissolved in laughter and I couldn't help but join in the senseless amusement that had suddenly bubbled up inside both of us.

I had to put my bottle of beer on the coffee table next to us so that I wouldn't drop it as I continued to laugh over nothing. The more we laughed, the funnier it became. At one point she even snorted and we almost collapsed. She was holding her stomach, tears streaming down her face.

"Seriously! We… We n-need to…! _God_! We have to s-stop!" she wheezed out. "I can't breathe!"

I leaned my head back and continued to laugh, because the situation was so absurd. Not five minutes before she had been sitting there, spilling her heart out about that _dick_, and now we were panting for breath, laughing our asses off.

In an effort to control myself, I dragged a huge breath into my lungs and let it out slowly, feeling my laughter dissolve into occasional giggles. I lifted my head to see Bella leaning hers on the back of the couch, looking at me and wiping the tears from her face, still giggling now and then.

"Good god, it's nice to laugh again," she said to me, straightening up.

I simply smiled at her.

Just then, Alice's voice rang out from inside the house, calling for us.

"Come on, let's see what they want," I told her, standing up.

"Ah, finally awake I see," I said as we walked back into the living room and saw Alice and Jasper sitting up, no longer sleeping.

"You could have woken us up you know. Falling asleep at 7.30 pm on a Saturday is shameful," Alice told me.

"Yeah, well maybe you should've thought about that before staying awake all last night," Emmett informed her, walking in from the kitchen, Rosalie walking beside him. "Pull an all-nighter like that, you're bound to be tired the next day."

He grinned at Alice, who glared at him, and Jasper flipped him off.

"Come on, don't be like that! It's Guitar Hero time!" At that he turned for the stairs, dragging Rosalie with him.

Alice bounded out of Jasper's lap and practically danced after them, Jasper following her at a more leisurely pace – walking, like a normal person.

Bella turned to me. "Guitar Hero time?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, we have a sort of sibling rivalry going on over Guitar Hero – apparently Emmett has decided it's time for another tournament," I explained as we walked over to the stairs.

A devilish grin came over her face as we walked up the stairs.

"What's with the smile?"

"Oh, nothing," she answered airily, clearly telling me there most definitely was _something_. I resigned myself to wait and see, as she obviously wasn't going to tell me now.

We walked up the stairs to the third floor and turned to the right, walking into the Play Room as we called it. Emmett was already in the process of loading the game, while the two girls were lounging on the sectional sofa. Bella and I went to join them.

Emmett and Jasper battled off first, Emmett winning with a small margin. I was just about to get up to take Jasper's place, when Bella suddenly jumped up first.

"Can I play?" she asked, her eyes shining. Emmett looked to me, eyebrow's raised.

"Sure, I'll play the winner," I said and leaned back again.

Emmett grinned towards Bella. "You sure about this? I won't hold back just because you're a girl."

"Oh, you're going to regret saying that," she told him jokingly, grabbing the controller from Jasper as he sat down next to Alice.

And Emmett did regret it – she completely floored him. He looked flabbergasted when he realised he was losing to her, and no matter what he did, she did it better.

We all gave her a standing ovation, paired with loud "whoops" and whistling as she bowed to us after the victory was officially hers. Begrudgingly, Emmett shook her hand and handed me his controller.

The battle between Bella and I was extremely close. Technically I won, but the margin was so small that I graciously declared us both winners.

The night progressed with a few more rounds of Guitar Hero, a pool tournament and a game of poker. As the time neared midnight, Bella and Alice decided to head home. Rosalie was going to stay the night, making Emmett a very happy guy. It seemed like Alice wanted to stay too, but her parents were expecting her to come home, so she had to go.

While Jasper had a reason to pout slightly as the girls prepared to leave, I had to hold it in. It would be strange of me to want Bella to stay. Or to admit it openly anyway. I hated to see her leave as she and Alice got into the car and drove off.

God, what was this girl doing to me?

The rest of us quickly retired to our respective bedrooms. Not for the first time I was extremely happy that my room wasn't on the same floor as Emmett's – with Rose there, who knew what you might hear. I felt bad for Jasper and I gave him a sympathetic clap on the shoulder as we watched Em and Rose walk into his room. They were practically undressing each other before the door was even slammed shut.

As I was getting ready for bed in my own room, my thoughts wandered to Bella and what she had told me today. I literally wanted to kick the shit out of this Paul for doing that to her. What the hell kind of idiot would fall in love with someone else when he had Bella? It seemed inconceivable to me.

A smaller part of me was angry at Paul because of the trust issues she had now. I wanted her to trust me, I wanted her to believe everything I told her. There was no point in denying that I was attracted to Bella – my reaction to her both yesterday and today told me that loud and clear. And if I was attracted to her, it was obvious that I would like perhaps something more than friendship with her. At some point. But if she couldn't trust me, how would that ever happen?

I sighed with frustration, and again couldn't help asking myself what it was about Bella that did this to me. I met her yesterday, and already I wanted to protect her, avenge her honour and possibly have a relationship with her sometime in the future. I had never met a girl that had done that to me before.

I rolled over on to my side, reconciling myself with picturing Bella in front of me until I fell asleep…

"_Edward."_

_A soft voice, sweet like an angel's, whispered in my ear. The angel's breath caressed my face as she moved over me, her supple lips trailing over my skin. _

_It was dark; I wanted to see the angel's face, but there was no light. I could only feel her. Feel her hands move over my arms, my shoulders, up my neck. Feel her lips moving light as a feather against my own, barely touching me, teasing me. _

_I reached out for her, my hands caressing her silky skin. _

_Hips, waist, ribs, breasts – I felt all of it in my hands. _

_The angel moved closer. Her lips travelled to my ear. Her tongue, warm and gentle, licked my earlobe._

"_Edward, please…," she moaned._

_There was a small flickering of light in the corner of my eye. I could see a faint outline of the angel in my arms and I pulled her closer to me, finding her neck. I trailed kisses over her skin, licking and nibbling it. She moaned again, sending shivers down my spine. _

_I kissed my way up her neck, to her ear, back across her jaw and finally up to her luscious lips. They were parted, she was breathing heavily. Her breathe washed over my face. _

_I couldn't stand it any longer. I crashed my lips hard against hers, a groan erupting from my throat at the sensation. Her fingers weaved into my hair, gripping me, pulling me to her, egging me on. Her tongue sneaked out of her mouth, licking my lip. I opened my mouth to her, letting her in so that I could taste her sweet tongue as it caressed my own. _

_I pushed her back gently, my lips never leaving hers, until she was on her back and I was situated between her spread legs. _

_She moaned against my mouth as my hand found her breast, and as I caressed her she arched her back into me. _

_Slowly, her legs slid up over my thighs, crossing behind my back. She pressed me to her warm __centre__, thrusting her hips against me. I moaned loudly as I felt her wetness sliding along my hard length, coating me in her arousal. _

_She broke away from our kiss, breathing hard and panting. Her lips went instead to my throat where she kissed me, up and down. She licked trails from my shoulder to my ear, sucking softly at the flesh. _

_Her hands moved onto my back, her fingers pressing into me. I groaned at the sensation of feeling her whole body pressed against mine, even as she struggled to get closer still. _

_My heart was beating violently in my chest, blood pounding everywhere. My cock was so hard for her it was borderline painful – I needed her. I craved her. I moved my hips against her, making her moan loudly in my ear as my dick stroked her clit._

"_Edward, please! I need you… please," she whimpered in my ear, thrusting her hips violently against me. _

_The light was growing stronger. I could see more of her now. Soft waves of silky hair… cream coloured skin… blushing cheeks. _

_I positioned myself against her warm opening, moaning and shivering as I felt her heat against the head of my cock. I pressed into her, my moans evolving into deep, rumbling growls in my chest as her tight walls welcomed me in, pulsing around me. _

_The angel was panting, straining against me, wanting me deeper, harder. _

_As I bottomed out, fully sheathed in her, the light grew even more. I looked right into my angel's eyes. Chocolate brown. Deep. Warm. Beautiful. _

"_Bella…"_

I woke at the sound of my own groan, pulling me away from my dream.

I was so hard and aroused, and so close to finishing, that I reached down without a second thought and grasped my dick with one hand, moving my clothes out of the way with my other.

It took me all of three seconds before I came hard, biting back the moans and growls that were clawing their way out from my chest. All I could see in front of my clenched eyes was Bella, fuelling my orgasm until I was spent, breathing so hard I thought my lungs would collapse. My heart seemed set on beating its way out of my chest, and I felt light-headed with the sudden exultation spreading through my body.

Completely exhausted and drained, my arms fell away at my sides as I lay panting, trying to regain my breath. I still couldn't get rid of the image of Bella, the angel in my dream, writhing beneath me, taking me into her, _moaning in my ear_…

"Oh, god… oh, fuck," I panted in a whisper, barely making a sound as I was still breathless.

I had never had such a vivid sex-dream in my life.

This dream had been different. It had felt so real I couldn't believe it when I woke up. I had tasted her, heard her, seen her, inhaled her delicious scent… and it was all just a dream? Wishful thinking?

As my breathing finally seemed to return to normal, I cursed my brain for tempting me with something so amazing as a naked Bella, willing, wet and wanting me, only to snatch it away, as if saying "Ha ha, only kidding!"

With a bit of effort, I managed to get my shaky arms to move enough for me to peel off my t-shirt. I used it to hastily wipe away the mess that my dream resulted in, before stumbling into my bathroom to clean myself up more thoroughly.

After dropping my soiled t-shirt in my hamper, I collapsed back on my bed, dead beat.

So I was most definitely attracted to Bella.

That _could_ be awkward on Monday in school.

As I felt sleep rolling back in on me, I prayed I wouldn't be picturing Bella naked when I saw her.

* * *

**So, how do you like my lemon?**

**I let Bella wear that t-shirt because I want it for myself. Funny t-shirts are awesome. **

**But not as awesome as you would be if you gave this story a review! You just have to press that little button right there and write a sentence or two about what you thought - not so hard, is it? **

**Also, a little heads-up for those that care: my job for the summer is beginning to take up more and more of my time, so from now on updates might be a bit more infrequent. I am writing at every opportunity I get, but sometimes I can obsess over things, and I have an uncontrollable need to double double-check every chapter, adding or removing things, changing stuff around... long story short, I'll update with a new chapter as soon as I am happy with the final outcome. Sometimes that might mean two days in between, and sometimes a week. **

**Ugh, long a/n - I hate those, so I'll just stop now. Thanks for reading**

**(p.s: if you want quicker updates - review! They make me even more motivated to write... *shameless hinting*)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

**I just wanted to say a quick thank you for the reactions to the last chapter - I'm glad there are at least a few of you that are responding to my story and liking where it is going!**

**I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter as well  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Obvious glances **

BPOV

Okay, so Monday at school wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be.

I could barely force anything down my throat at breakfast, so a few bites of toast was all the nourishment I got before stepping out into the dreary rain and getting in my truck. I was so nervous and apprehensive about what would happen during the day that my stomach actually hurt from all the butterflies in it.

I had pulled into the parking lot, thankful that Alice was standing by her car waiting for me. Jasper was with her of course, one hand around her waist, the other protecting the both of them from the light drizzle with an umbrella. I gulped slightly as I saw Edward standing there too, a black hoodie pulled over his amazing hair.

For a few seconds I allowed the panic to flow through my body as I thought about what people would think if they saw me with Edward right now. Perhaps it would be better to not be seen together right away?

I mentally slapped myself as soon as I even thought it. I had decided yesterday that I couldn't help what people thought of me now, but I could always try to change their perception, make them see that despite the rumour, I wasn't like that.

If I avoided Edward it would only fuel the rumour on, so the best thing to do was just act normal. Edward was my friend. I could hang out with my friends.

With a heartening sigh, I pushed open my door with the necessary force needed to get it open and jumped out. I walked over to Alice and the guys and we all started walking over to the building together.

"So, are you ready to enter Forks High?" Edward asked me, amusement colouring his voice as he looked at me. I realised that my face was pulled up into a terrified expression and my hand was clutching the strap of my bag with a death-grip.

With a bit of effort, I willed my face to relax slightly and I loosened my grip on my poor bag.

"No, not really," I told him, finally being able to pull my lips up into a smile.

He gave a short amused laugh that seemed to warm me from the inside with its beautiful sound. He gestured to a building off to the left of the one we were all headed to.

"Come on, you need your schedule and stuff," before turning left, his hand almost on my back to guide me.

He didn't actually touch me – his hand just hovered somewhere along the middle of my back. But I could _feel_ it, a sort of warmth radiating from his hand.

I couldn't suppress the shiver than ran up my back and my breath hitched in my throat as I felt my nipples hardening. Thank god I was wearing a coat!

As we were walking I could see the few people still outside giving us curious glances and looks. A few people I recognised from the party, but others were unfamiliar. I blushed and looked down at the ground as I saw a group of girls looking at us with arched eyebrows before leaning into each other to whisper, their eyes following Edward and I as we walked.

"Bella." Edward's voice was quiet, but gently demanding. I had no choice but to look up at him. "It's doesn't matter." He gave me a kind smile and looked deeply into my eyes, willing me to relax a little.

"Right. It doesn't matter." I nodded at him and smiled back. I took a deep breath to calm myself and then looked straight ahead, trying to ignore the looks I could feel burrowing into my back.

Thankfully we quickly reached the doors of the building Edward was leading me to. He held one open for me and I stepped into the warmth, pleased to be out of the drizzle. I looked around and recognised the building as the office and nurses station – a room to my left had its door cracked open, and through it I could see the evidently compulsory posters of muscles, bones and organs that plastered every wall of every school-nurse's office in every school, everywhere.

I had been forced to spend a lot of time in those rooms, thanks to my inability to walk properly. I had been such a regular that the nurse at my old school had even given me a birthday present when I turned 12. I still had that first-aid kit with my name on it.

Edward gestured for me to approach the counter directly opposite the door. I could see a middle-aged woman sitting behind the counter, shuffling through a pile of papers. She looked up as I walked over.

"Ah, let me guess – the new Swan girl? Charlie must be happy to finally have his daughter back," she said to me, an expectant smile on her face.

I nodded. Of course she knew who I was. Of course she knew Charlie. Of course he had been talking about me coming to live here with him.

"Isabella, isn't it?" she continued, the smile widening. She didn't wait for me to answer her before she pushed herself away in her office-chair. She grabbed a stack of papers on a desk behind her and rolled back to me. It took her all of three seconds.

"Uhm, just Bella, actually," I corrected her. I would probably have to do that a lot today.

"Okidoki," she said cheerfully. "Let's see… Here's your schedule and a map for you." She handed me her stack of papers, pointing to a few forms. "You need to get these signed by your teachers, and then bring them to me at the end of the day." She looked at me expectantly, as if she was waiting for me to say something. When I didn't she looked to Edward, standing to my right.

"Ah, Edward – are you showing Bella around?"

"Yes, Ms. Cope." He took my schedule from my hands and gave it a glance.

"Seems like we have a few classes together, Bella," he told me, smiling down at me. He looked back up at Ms. Cope. "I'll show her where everything is."

"That's very kind of you, Edward. Well, I'll see you later today then, Bella." With that she looked back down at her desk and the papers she was preoccupied with when we first came in.

Edward lightly grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door, releasing me quickly.

"So, our first class is English – it's in this building over here." He pointed straight ahead.

The rest of the day passed in much the same way. The only classes Edward and I didn't share were Calculus and Gym, so he was there with me most of the time. While people continued to stare at the two of us, I learned not to think about it too much. So what if they stared? Let them think whatever they wanted to.

But it was still frightening when Edward had to leave me all alone for my Calculus class – he had Gym instead, so I was forced to face the curious glances without his calming presence.

He had walked me to the room where my class was held. When he saw my anxious expression he rolled his eyes at me.

"Bella, don't worry so much – trust me, you'll be fine."

I gulped. The crooked smile appeared on his face and he gave my arm a gentle squeeze.

"I'll be here when you come out and we'll go to lunch together, alright?" When I nodded he looked at me for a few seconds before shaking his head with a chuckle. Then he walked off, and I entered the room, holding my breath.

I stood in the doorway, slightly lost. Where did I sit? The teacher was already there, even though class wouldn't start for another 10 minutes and only a few students where in the room. To be honest they looked kind of geeky, and I made a mental note to not arrive so early for this class again. I walked up to the teacher so that he could sign my form.

When I turned around again I almost walked into a girl standing behind me. I recognised her from the party, but I couldn't immediately put a name to the kind face and light brown hair.

"Oh, sorry. I was just going to ask you if you wanted to sit with me? You seemed a little lost, so I thought I could ask you." She looked at me with a kind smile.

"Oh, yeah, thank you."

"I'm Angela, by the way. We met at the party, but I don't blame you if you can't remember my name," she laughed quietly.

"Angela, right! Sorry," I said sheepishly, a small blush rising in my face. "I recognised you, but I'm just really bad with names."

Technically that wasn't true – I could remember a name just as well as the next person, but I decided one little white lie wouldn't hurt.

"Don't worry about it. Come on, my seat is over here."

I followed her and sat down at a table in the middle row. I fidgeted a bit with my book as the minutes passed, and more and more students filed into the room, not really sure what to say to her. As it were, she spoke first.

"I really hope you won't get offended by this, but I just wanted to say that I don't believe in that rumour about you and Edward – as a rule I don't really listen to Jessica or Lauren. Alice is a more reliable source," she said with a smile.

I looked up at her, feeling a bit surprised, and a little relieved. I smiled at her, knowing she would be able to see the relief on my face.

"Thanks, Angela. He was just helping me home – I got a few too many drinks in me," I explained.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed it was something like that." She laughed a little, and opened her mouth to say something else, but right then class started, so she closed it again and smiled at me a bit ruefully.

When class was over I intentionally dragged behind, scared that Edward hadn't had enough time to get there yet. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw him leaning on the wall next to the door as I walked out.

The sigh caught in my throat as I saw the expression on his face. He looked _angry_. Livid, as if he wanted to punch someone.

The expression faded somewhat from his face when he saw me, but I could still see the tendons on his neck stand out. He shrugged away from the wall and came up to me, leading me down the hall.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He took a deep breath before looking down at me. "It's nothing Bella, don't worry about it." He then gave me a smile that looked at least partly genuine. As we walked he seemed to relax more and more, even though there was still some tension in his shoulders. I didn't dare ask him more about what had happened – he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

And then we entered the lunchroom.

While people had been staring at Edward and I, and a fair amount of whisperings and not-so-concealed glances had been aimed at us throughout the day, there had never been more than a few people at a time. Also, Edward had always led me to a seat at the back of the class, which thankfully made it harder for the others to stare at us without arousing suspicion from the teachers.

But when we entered the lunchroom, I was able to feel so many eyes on me. It was a wonder that I didn't fall – I could barely lift my gaze from my own feet. Edward was quiet and it seemed almost as if he didn't even realise there were other people in the room. I tried to ignore them as well, but it was hard when I saw curious faces turned towards me whenever I lifted my eyes from my feet long enough.

After we had paid for our food, Edward walked across the lunchroom, weaving his way between tables. I followed him, my eyes trained on his broad back, scared to look away and risk seeing anyone staring at me. A very faint blush burned in my cheeks as I realised that Edward's back was a view I actually found it hard to look away from. No, I certainly did not mind watching the muscles move beneath his grey t-shirt, showing off his strength. Not. At. All. The fact that I had seen his bare back at the party only made matters worse – I knew what was hiding beneath the fabric, and the mental image that came to mind made my breath hitch slightly.

_Shit_.

I only allowed myself the quickest of glances at his ass in his black jeans. I _really_ didn't mind looking at that either.

_Fucking_ shit.

"Bella!" Alice's high, clear voice rang out as Edward suddenly stopped at a table in the back of the room. I stepped to the side of him and saw my tiny friend sitting next to Jasper at the table. Rose and Emmett were also there, and they all gave me welcoming smiles.

"Hey," I said as I sat down. I could feel my shoulders tensing up a bit as I was forced to sit with my back to all the other students, and I had to fight the urge to look back and see if they were still staring.

"How's your day been?" Alice asked me, popping a baby carrot in her mouth.

"Uhm, it's been okay. I've had all my classes with Edward so far, except for Calculus, so at least I haven't been completely lost." I looked at him with a grateful smile where he sat to my left. He just smiled back and took a quick gulp of his drink before speaking.

"You'll have to manage Gym on your own after Biology though." He suddenly gave a regretful sigh. "I almost wish I had that class with you too – I can't even imagine what you must look like, running around in Gym class, tripping over thin air," he teased me, a grin on his face.

The others chuckled a bit as I glared at him. "_Once_ that's happened today - once," I reminded him, holding up my finger for emphasis.

"That may be true, but you, running back and forth across the court, falling on your ass – what I wouldn't give to see that!" He laughed a little harder as I slapped at his arm, the others following suit.

Edward seemed to have completely calmed down now. I still wondered what it was that had made him so angry, but he worked hard to shove those feelings aside and only present a cheerful, happy Edward.

Perhaps a little too hard. He and Jasper dove right into letting the table know how James, whoever that was, had been so angry when his team lost a basketball game that he had launched the ball at a wall with all his might, only to have it bounce right back into Eric Yorkie's face, possibly breaking his nose. Edward seemed delighted that James would be spending a lot of time in detention after that. While this prompted the others to tell me some of their own stories about getting detention, I caught the glance Jasper gave Edward as the conversation shifted.

It was a typical "_Are you okay?_" kind of look, which told me that Jasper knew what had upset Edward. It _must_ have happened in Gym class then – he hadn't been mad before he left me, and Gym was the only class Edward and Jasper had together without the others.

In my peripheral view, I caught the quick glance Edward shot me, before he looked back to Jasper and nodded, almost unnoticeably.

What the hell had happened? Did it have something do to with me?

_Don't be stupid, Bella – why would Edward get mad over anything to do with you_?

I shook my head slightly, picking up the slice of pizza on my tray and taking a bite. Of course Edward wouldn't be mad over anything to do with me. I didn't really mean anything to him; we barely knew each other! We would most likely grow to be very good friends, but that could take a little while. At the moment I was just his twin brother's girlfriend's childhood buddy, who had been thrown into his group of closest friends. Why would anything concerning me make him mad?

I didn't want to think about the twist in my gut that followed my line of reasoning, which concluded with how nothing regarding me might make Edward angry or upset on my behalf.

After lunch Edward and I made it over to Biology. He kept quiet as we walked, seemingly preoccupied with his thoughts. He had a tiny frown between his eyebrows, and both his hands were shoved into his pockets, his shoulders hunching slightly. I wanted to ask him what had happened, but I honestly didn't know him very well yet – I didn't feel comfortable asking him, not really knowing how he might react.

I started biting my lip, worrying about what was worrying Edward. What if it _did_ have something to do with me? That would be awful and embarrassing.

Then an unwanted though snuck up on me. What if someone had said something to Edward about our rumoured hook-up? Could that have made him angry? Perhaps.

The unwanted part of that thought was supplied by my sometimes low self-esteem. What if being rumoured to have slept with me embarrassed him? What if he had been lying on Saturday, when he talked about how sorry he was for dragging me into this because of his reputation? Maybe he wasn't sorry for me at all. Maybe he was just sorry for himself, embarrassed to be paired together with me. And if someone had then said something during Gym, about him and me…

Stupidly, I could feel my eyes moisten up at the thought. I blinked quickly a few times, inwardly berating myself for even thinking like that. Edward had never done or said anything that suggested that he was embarrassed to be seen with me. He'd taken care of me today, hadn't he? Alice could have shown me the school office, and Ms. Cope did give me a map. He hadn't been forced to do anything. He had done it all of his own free will. That had to mean that he at least liked me, right?

I threw a quick glance in his direction, and still seeing the frown on his forehead I sighed quietly to myself – I'd probably never find out what had upset him.

We had walked almost to the end of the hallway when he suddenly spoke.

"It'll be nice to finally have a lab partner – it's kinda boring to do everything alone all the time." He looked down at me and smiled. "Are you any good at biology?"

I hitched my bag higher onto my shoulders. "I'm good enough," I said with a smile. "And what do you mean 'finally'? Don't you have a lab partner?"

"No, I've been sitting alone through most of my classes," he stated matter-of-factly. I raised my eyebrows. "By choice," he added, seeing my expression. "I told you, I avoid people if I can. Especially if everyone around me are completely uninteresting and shallow. There aren't many people in this school that I actually like besides my brothers and Rosalie and Alice. And now you." He smiled widely at me, a cheeky sort of grin that made me laugh. "You don't bore me to tears, you aren't stupid or shallow like 90 per cent of the girls here, and you kick ass at Guitar Hero. You're a perfect lab partner."

He chuckled a little as I blushed at all his praise and then he walked into a classroom on his left. I followed him in, and we sat down at a table closest to the window at the back of the room.

"By the way, do you have anything planned for this weekend? I had this thought that maybe we could all go see a movie in Port Angeles or something – I need to get out of Forks, even if it's only for a few hours." Edward turned in his seat as he talked to me, an expectant smile on his face. I did the same, turning my back to the door so that I was facing him.

"I can understand that – I haven't even been here a week yet, and _I_ want to get out for a while." I swept a wayward strand of hair behind my ear. "You know, this weekend would probably be perfect. Alice has already dropped way too many hints about wanting to take me shopping. Maybe she'll be so happy about me suggesting it myself that she won't try to force me to buy an entirely new wardrobe." I lifted my hands up in a I-just-had-a-brilliant-idea gesture, too which he laughed knowingly.

"That sounds like Alice. I'll talk to my brothers about it later; maybe you could run it past the girls?"

"Yeah, sounds great. Which movie do you think we should see? I've heard tha…" I was just about to give my suggestion when the angered expression came back into Edward's face, his fists clenching. The words halted in my mouth at this sudden change, and for a split second I thought he was mad at me. But then I saw the direction of his gaze – it was trained over my right shoulder.

"Bella! Looks like we have biology together, huh? Too bad I already have a lab partner, or we could've paired up." An exited and eager voice was blabbering behind me, so I had to turn around to see who it belonged to.

It was the guy who had given me my third glass of Rum & Coke at the party. He stood beside my desk, one hand on its surface, leaning towards me slightly.

"Oh, hey Mike," I said, rather startled. And annoyed. He wasn't so stupid that he couldn't figure out that Edward was my lab partner, was he? "Uhm, thanks for the offer, but I'm actually happy being partnered with Edward," I said cheerfully, turning my head back to look at my lab partner. Edward was glaring murderously at Mike. Surprised, I turned back to Mike just in time to see the dark look he shot back at Edward, a cocky grin on his face. Everything about that look screamed 'And what are _you_ going to do about it, asshole?'

Then, so quickly I almost – _almost_ – doubted I'd even seen it, his gaze flickered back to me, and his expression melted away, transforming him back into the happy and chipper puppy he resembled.

"So, what happened to you at the party? We waited for you to come back to continue playing, but you just disappeared." His eyes flickered quickly to Edward and then back to me, and from the corner of my eye I saw how Edward's fists clenched so hard they were almost trembling now.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance, feeling blood warming my face. It was obvious what Mike was doing; I wasn't stupid. I knew he had heard the rumour – how could he not have? Did he want me to say it out loud, hear me deny it? Did he really have to pretend like he had no idea?

"Actually, that drink and bottle of beer that you gave me proved to be a bit too much. _Edward_ was nice enough to help me home." I emphasised his name to make my understatement very clear. Mike was the "bad guy" here, not Edward. I did nothing to stop the annoyance from seeping into my voice.

With satisfaction I noticed how Mike's eyes bulged just a little at my blatant accusation, and he seemed a little stumped. It was obviously not the answer he had been expecting.

"Oh, ah, r-right." Mike's gaze flickered around a bit, and he swallowed, seeming uncomfortable. "Well, I'd better get back to my seat…" he trailed off, walking away quickly.

"Asshole," I muttered as he sat down a few rows in front of us.

Edward's chuckle sounded amused, albeit a little strained. "Why, Bella, what could've possibly made you say that about dear Mike?" His question dripped of dark sarcasm.

I turned to look at him. His fists were unclenched, but his jaw was tense and he had an angry frown on his forehead.

"What's his problem anyway? He didn't have to act like he had no idea you and I supposedly had se-… uh, I mean, like he'd never heard the stupid rumour," I said, stumbling over my words. I blushed again, of course. "Coming over here, being all 'Hey, let's be super-happy friends', and then while pretending to ignore you, keeps giving you weird looks and being all stupid and rude and looking like he wants to challenge you to a fight or something!" I huffed a little at the end of my rant. Mike had really rubbed me the wrong way.

Edward was looking at me with a surprised gleam in his eyes, laughing. I looked back at him, searchingly. I'd had enough of this now.

"Edward, what was that all about? The weird, angry looks and fist-clenching? Does it have something to do with why you were so angry before?" I asked tentatively. I had to know what had been going on.

Edward sighed, defeated. He gave me a long searching look and just as he opened his mouth to speak, the teacher interrupted to talk about today's assignment. Edward threw a quick, annoyed look at him, and then turned back to me.

"I'll tell you after school, okay?" he said quietly, before giving his full attention to the teacher.

* * *

**So, what do you think happened that made Edward so angry? I'd love to hear your guesses, so please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter!**

**All will be ****revealed**** in the upcoming chapter... I'm still working on it, but hopefully I can have it up soon. **

**Thanks for reading and (hopefully!) reviewing  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

**Okay, here we go with the next chapter! It's a long one, but hopefully a good one too. **

**Are you ready to find out what made Edward so angry? Read on and find out!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Protecting**

EPOV

How the hell was I supposed to explain this to Bella? There was no way I was going to repeat what those assholes had said – no fucking way.

But she wanted to know. I won't really say I'm surprised she picked up on my mood or my reaction to Newton; she was observant, I'll give her that. And honestly, I wasn't doing a very good job of hiding my mood either. But how did I tell her about it without making her upset? There weren't really many ways to sugar-coat it, and it was going to sound horrible no matter how I said it.

I looked over to her where she was sitting at our desk, trying to figure out the best way to make the rubber tube with the stopper at the end as airtight as possible while connecting it to a large glass syringe.

"What do you think, Edward? Tape or sticky tac?" she asked me, holding them up. "We need to make sure there are no cracks here, where the tube connects with the stopper, and it would probably be good it we could put something around here," she pointed with her slender finger, "around the syringe, just to make sure no oxygen gets out."

We were speaking quietly, not wanting anyone else stealing our ideas – we were both a little competitive, and today's assignment was a sort of test, where we had to figure out the details of our experiment on our own.

"How about both? Couldn't hurt right?" I told her, smiling. She laughed and nodded, bending down to her work again.

I myself was in the process of mixing together six different solutions of water and a highly corrosive liquid called hydrogen peroxide. Since I didn't much care for the prospect of having my skin and flesh eaten away by the chemical, I had to really concentrate on what I was doing.

But I couldn't. My mind kept going back to what had happened after Gym, and what I would tell Bella after school.

That little asshole James had still been pissed off about his team losing during the game after class was over. I had tried to hurry as much as possible, showering at record speed so that I would be there when Bella's class was over. I was almost ready to go, tying my shoelaces with one foot up on the bench, when James came back from the shower. I could practically see the anger rolling off him, and he gave me a dark look when he saw me.

I sighed. It was never a good time when James ended up on the losing team during any form of sport or game. He would make everyone miserable, and those that won couldn't even enjoy it. He was the sorest loser I had ever met. And now, just because I happened to have been on the winning team, he would direct some of his animosity towards me. Of course.

I was prepared for many things to come out of his mouth, but what he actually said took me completely by surprise.

I had been expecting some sort of sneer, but instead there was just a grin on his face. It seemed extremely sarcastic.

"So, Cullen – heard you scored big this weekend."

He was standing in front of his locker now, directly opposite mine, putting on his jeans as he spoke. I straightened up and put my foot back on the floor, raising my eyebrows at him. Newton turned around and looked back and forth between us for a few seconds, before stepping closer to James. I looked quickly at Jasper, standing to my right. He looked just as surprised and clueless as I felt.

James snickered when he saw our expressions. "The Swan girl," he stated as an explanation. A heavy tension settled over us like a fog as soon as the words left his mouth. The sounds of the shower and the laughter and bantering from the other guys in the room faded into the background – a distant hum that I couldn't focus on. James stared at me, a cocky glint in his eyes. "Didn't take you long to get that one, did it?"

Anger flared up in me instantly. My fists clenched, teeth grinding, muscles straining. I knew where this was going, and I didn't like it. He only wanted to pick a fight to get rid of some of his aggression, but I would not allow Bella to be his scapegoat in this. James appraised my new expression, and a smug smile spread over his face.

"It's a shame – I had been hoping to get that one first. She looked so damn good at your party… I had half a mind to get her drunk and take her back to my place," he taunted. His smile grew wider as I took a step towards him, my fists rising a little. His words were like fuel to the fire within me, feeding my anger. "But of course you had to go and get your hands on her first, Cullen. Not that I blame you; I wouldn't mind getting my hands on that ass either."

"Don't say another word about her, _James_," I threatened, my voice low and dark.

"Or what?" he challenged me, the smug smile on his disgusting face telling me he didn't really think I'd do anything.

I stepped closer still, my shins right up against the bench between us. With satisfaction I noticed that I was a few inches taller than him, forcing him to look up slightly. I was vaguely aware of the silence that was suddenly descending over the room. Suspicious glances were thrown our way from the other guys, small groups crowding together to observe the scene playing out in front of them.

"Why don't you try and find out?" I practically growled at him. I was seeing red, fury and testosterone flowing through my bloodstream. Who the hell did he think he was? I would not allow him to talk about Bella like she was just some random girl he could have his way with! Just the thought of him even talking to her made me want to rip his head off.

His smug smile melted away, turning into an ugly grin of anger.

"Hey, back off, Cullen!" Newton exclaimed angrily. I ignored him completely.

"That sounds like a great idea," James said. "Why don't you back off from the Swan girl, huh? Give the rest of us a chance at that sweet ass?" With every word he spoke, my fury only rose – it was reaching explosive levels, and all that was needed was one little spark and I'd go off like a fucking bomb. Blood was thrumming in my ears, my heart pounding, my fists practically itching with the need to take out my aggression on his face.

The smug grin returned. "Or aren't you done yet? That's very unlike you, Cullen – I've never heard of you going back for seconds before. Don't you usually just fuck them and move on to the next one?"

And that was the spark.

I should have punched him. I felt all my muscles tensing up, my right fist clenching even harder, preparing to swing at him. I wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face – break _his_ fucking nose. But Jasper knew me too well. He gripped my arm tightly, stopping me. I had been standing in a haze of rage, all my attention focused on the fuckhead in front of me – nothing else had been penetrating my consciousness. Jasper's intervention felt like a gust of wind, clearing my vision of the red haze for the second I needed to realise what I was doing.

It wasn't worth it. _He_ wasn't worth it – he was trying to rile me up. He wanted me to hit him, start a fight. I would not give him the satisfaction. My body relaxed slightly, taken out of fight-mode for the time being.

James must have seen me calming down, for he went in for another stab.

"And if _you_ want that ass again, she must be fucking amazing! I really can't wait until I get a go. And seeing as she let you fuck her after a quick 'hello', it probably won't take a lot of effort on my part to make her drop her pants."

"That's enough, James!" Jasper said now. With some effort I managed to control the wild rage erupting inside me, like a beast clawing its way out of my chest, intent on ripping James to shreds. I signalled to my brother that he could let go of my arm – I wasn't going to do anything.

I raised my arm and pointed directly at James. "Listen to me, asshole. I will only say this once, so fucking pay attention." I was talking only to James, but I knew that everyone within hearing distance was listening to my words. A very small part of my brain realised that this little confrontation would probably be talked about, described to those that had missed it. Combine that with the rumour that was going around about Bella and I…. But I couldn't think about it too long – I was too angry to care about something so trivial.

My voice was dark, low and cold – there was no question that I was being dead serious. "Nothing happened between Bella and I – she isn't that kind of girl, and for the record, I'm not that kind of guy. I helped her home – _end of story_. She's too good for someone like you, so you will stay away from her. The last thing she needs is some dickhead like you treating her like a piece of shit. If you _ever_ try to 'make her drop her pants'," I sneered out the quote, stabbing my finger into his chest slightly for emphasis, "you will answer to me. Jasper won't try to stop me then."

James looked like he wanted to kill me right then and there. I couldn't find it in myself to care.

"What the hell's your problem, Cullen?" Newton spat out. I didn't even look at him, still glaring into James' eyes. "It's not like she belongs to you – what the fuck gives you the right to stand here and say that we can't have her?"

His question brought me up short for a fraction of a second. What did give me the right? Why was I reacting so strongly to their words?

I finally looked away from James and shot a murderous glance at Newton instead. "No, she doesn't belong to me, but she is my friend, and as such I will not allow you assholes talking about her like she's some kind of possession that you can 'have'. She deserves more than you could ever offer her, and I swear to god, if you ever try to use her just to satisfy your own disgusting need, I will hunt you down and make sure you regret it." I stared into Newton's eyes, not blinking once. He sneered angrily back at me, but he had nothing to say to counter my statement.

I turned back to James. "Do you understand me? Stay the hell away from her," I growled, my voice blistering with fury. I gave him a light shove, just hard enough to make him sway a little, but not enough to force him to step back. Without another word I turned around and grabbed my bag from my locker, slamming the door shut. I stalked out of the locker room, glaring at everyone I saw. They all stepped aside for me, not a word being uttered as I left.

The anger was still pulsing through me as I came up to Bella's classroom. I couldn't calm down. _It was physically impossible for me to calm down_! Just the thought of James even contemplating touching Bella in that way… It made me want to punch through a wall.

But _why_? Why was I reacting so strongly?!

What I had said to Newton was completely true – she was my friend, she did deserve better than those assholes and she wasn't something anyone could 'have'. But still… the anger I felt seemed too strong, too violent. There wasn't something more to this, was there? I always looked out for my friends, but I had never reacted so strongly or violently before. Bella was a beautiful girl, extremely attractive. Obviously some guys would want her, that was just to be expected; I couldn't go around losing my fucking temper every time a guy talked to her!

Unbidden, an image of James leaning down to whisper a suggestive word into Bella's ear, a hand on her shoulder and that grin on his face flashed before my eyes.

_Mine!_

The word snarled through my head, roared even, chasing away the disgusting image. I froze in confusion – was that really what I felt? That Bella was, what? Mine?

The image flashed before my eyes again, but this time it was me who was leaning down, stroking a strand of Bella's beautiful hair behind her ear, whispering words that made her body shiver and her breathing uneven.

_Mine…_

This time, the word rang through my head like a satisfied purr.

Fuck, was that really what I felt?

Yes, yes it was.

I couldn't help the guilt that rose in me as I realised this. Hadn't I just said that Bella wasn't a possession you could have? Obviously I had meant that she wasn't a possession anyone but me could have.

I felt like a five-year old boy, claiming his favourite toy and refusing to let anyone else use it.

I felt incredibly confused. And angry. Bewildered and furious.

I leaned heavily against the wall next to the door just as the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson. I tried to take deep breaths – I couldn't let Bella see me like this.

It didn't work. I had to force my fists from unclenching before I pierced the skin with my fingernails. Within seconds they were clenched again. _Fucking James_!

The door had opened, and people had poured out. But no Bella. I waited, anxiously. Suddenly I was craving her – I needed to see her face. Where was she?

Then she finally appeared. She was smiling when she stepped out into the hallway, her eyes finding me almost instantly. I saw her smile falter as she took in my expression. Like magic, I felt her presence calming me down – I was able to relax a little more. I had to act normal, I had to put this aside until later. But I could see the questions in her expressive eyes, her eyebrows drawn together worriedly.

I had brushed off her question about anything being wrong and willed my anger to subside for the time being. There would be plenty of time for me to mentally kick the shit out of James and Newton later. And any other nameless, faceless asshole who might ever want Bella.

I could also deal with my newfound realisation that I wanted Bella all to myself after school, when I was alone.

But now here I was in Biology, trying to measure out a highly corrosive chemical, my hands shaking in anger.

I took a deep breath, willing myself to relax. I needed to stay calm when I was talking to Bella after school. My first priority was to make sure she was alright after I told her. I couldn't afford to lose my temper then.

With a great effort that spoke hugely of my willpower, I pushed my anger and confusion aside and concentrated on the task in front of me.

The rest of the lesson went well – our experiment was successful, more so than any other groups'; Bella and I discretely high-fived for winning our imaginary contest.

Bella left to have Gym, and I joined Jasper for Spanish. He gave me a look as I sat down.

"How are you holding up, man?"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I have to tell Bella what happened after school," I told him. He gave me a apprehensive expression, hissing through his teeth in sympathy. "Fucking Newton came up and talked to her before Biology, being all 'Hey, what happened to you during the party? You just disappeared', as if he hadn't heard the rumour, all the while giving me these fucking looks, pissing me off," I said through gritted teeth. "Bella of course picked up on it and wanted to know what had happened. I promised her I would tell her," I added, my voice suddenly sounding defeated even in my own ears.

"What're you gonna say?"

"I don't know. The general gist of it I guess." I crossed my arms over the desk, hanging my head a little. I was not looking forward to telling Bella what those dicks thought of her, because I knew that would only confirm her fears.

"Well, good luck man," my dear twin told me, giving me a slap on the shoulder. I glared at him a little for his unhelpfulness. "Did Newton really try to chat her up, in front of you?" Jasper sounded confused.

"Yes. But Bella wouldn't have any of it – she didn't seem very impressed by his act." I had to smile at that. Of course Bella wouldn't want Mike. She would want someone with depth, someone she could relate too.

'_What, someone like you?_' a smug voice rang in my head.

Shut up! I sneered back at it. _Not fucking now_.

"That motherfucking piece of shit," he stated simply.

I couldn't have agreed more.

Spanish was sluggishly slow. My mind was so preoccupied with worrying that I couldn't focus, and I barely heard half of what the teacher was saying. Then, _finally_, the bell rang and I stood up quickly, gathering up my things.

Jasper and I walked over to our lockers together, both eager to leave.

"I'm gonna go home with Alice for a while – we have a history project to work on," he said as he closed his locker. He tried to make it sound innocent.

"Uh-huh," I said, shutting my own locker, giving him a sideways glance. "History project – is that what the kids are calling it these days?" I asked him sarcastically.

His only response was a hugely satisfied grin. His phone started ringing and he excitedly pulled it out of his pocket.

"It's Alice – I'll see you later at home, okay?" he said hurriedly before flipping his phone open. "Hey baby – are you ready to leave?" he asked, his voice instantly becoming lovey-dovey while walking away from me without a second glance.

I shook my head at him slightly before making my way over to the gym. Bella came out 10 minutes later, her hair a little damp from the shower. I felt a thrill shoot through me at the sight of her.

_Mine_…

I choked a little at the thought, firmly pushing it away to the darkest corners of my mind to be dealt with at a later time. Bella was walking towards me, smiling in greeting.

I couldn't resist teasing her a little.

"Did you fall?" I asked her as soon as she was next to me, not giving her an opportunity to even say 'hi' first.

Her happy smile instantly turned into an angry frown as she glared at me.

"No, I didn't _fall_," her voice mocking me on the last word.

"Did you make someone else fall?" I continued without skipping a beat.

She opened her mouth to snap back at me, but nothing came out. She snapped her mouth shut again with an irritated huff and stalked away from me as I laughed.

"What happened?" I asked, following her to the school office – she needed to hand in all the forms from the teachers before we could leave.

She pressed her lips together into a tight line, apparently refusing to tell me.

"You can either tell me, or I'll just start guessing, and I won't be complimentary to your character," I assured her.

She pushed at my shoulder in annoyance as we walked. "Shut up," she grumbled. "I just – accidentally! – happened to… uhm," she coughed awkwardly, stalling a bit, "knock over the cart that held all the basketballs." She cleared her throat. Twice.

"And?"

She bit her lip in frustration at my question – apparently she had hoped I wouldn't pick up on the fact that there was probably more to the story.

"And… Jessica tripped over the balls."

I gave her a look. "And?"

She growled at me this time. "And she caused a fucking chain-reaction and three other girls all tripped as well! There, are you happy now?"

I creased over in a laughing fit as I pictured the scene in front of me. Bella completely ignored me and continued walking. I had to run a bit to catch up.

"God, what a sight that must have been!"

Her lips twitched slightly as she fought to keep the angry frown on her face. "I will admit that I enjoyed the sight of Jessica falling on her ass like that." She glanced quickly at me as her lips twitched again. "She did kind of deserve it for spreading the rumour and all," she added. And then she started giggling.

I laughed with her as we entered the school office. It didn't take long to hand in all the forms and soon we were walking back outside into the rain. We stood under the overhanging roof, looking out over the parking lot. I knew what was coming now, and I wasn't looking forward to it.

"So…" Bella turned to look at me – a relentless look that held my gaze. I couldn't avert my eyes. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked softly.

"I promised, didn't I?" I answered her, ripping my eyes away from her with a bit of effort. I scanned the parking lot, watching the few students who were still here running to their cars, eager to leave the school. "Just… not here, okay?"

She seemed a little stumped, and her voice was confused as she answered me. "Uhm, yeah sure. Where do you want to go?"

"I'm not sure," I hesitated.

She looked deep in thought for a few seconds before her face lit up brightly. "Can't we go to your place? I've been dying to explore your library!"

"Our library? How do you know we have a library?" I asked her, thoroughly surprised. I hadn't shown her the library on Saturday, had I?

She started blushing at my question, surprising me even more. "I, uh, stumbled upon it during your party. Right before I walked in on y-you… uhm, changing." Her blush deepened and she looked down, scraping her foot along the ground in embarrassment.

"Oh. You mean, right before you saw me half-naked?" I said teasingly, not being able to resist embarrassing her even more. Her face turned so red that I was surprised it didn't burst into flames from the heat. I had to laugh at her a little then, and I was pleased when I saw the half-grin on her face – apparently she was over the whole hating-me-when-I-laughed-at-her-thing.

"Sure, we can go to my place – I'm pretty sure neither one of my brothers will be there, so at least we'll have the house to ourselves."

"Okay, good. Maybe we could get a head-start on that lab report as well? After we talk about what happened, that is." She looked at me determinedly as she pulled the hood of her coat up, preparing to dash through the rain.

I nodded my head at her statement.

"You'll take your truck over to my place then? I have the Volvo," I said, while pointing towards my car.

"Yeah, sure," she agreed happily before stepping out from under the roof and walking quickly towards the lot. I followed her, running through the rain.

I thought I could spend the quiet drive back to my place planning the best way to tell Bella about the incident, choosing my words carefully.

That didn't happen. Before I knew it, we were both pulling into my driveway and I was still clueless as to how I could possibly explain it without hurting her.

I unlocked the front door and we stepped inside, shrugging off our wet coats.

"Do you want something to eat? I could go for a snack," I said, turning slightly towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry," she said nonchalantly, dropping her bag on the floor next to mine.

I walked ahead of her into the kitchen and opened the fridge, peering inside for something to offer her. She leaned over the breakfast bar, her arms crossed before her on the surface. With her breasts pressed up against them.

It looked like she was offering them to me. My dick actually twitched at the thought.

Suppressing a groan, I focused all of my attention on the fridge and its contents.

"Do you like peanut butter?" I asked her, poking around on the shelves.

"I love it. Do you have any bananas?"

I turned my head and looked at her. "Bananas?"

"Yeah – peanut butter and bananas. It's fucking awesome. Haven't you tried it?" She raised her eyebrows at me incredulously.

"No, I'm more of a traditional peanut butter and jelly kind of guy." I looked at her, my eyebrows drawn down a bit as I considered her statement. "Peanut butter and bananas? You're sure?"

"Absolutely. It was one of Elvis' favourites you know," she told me as she straightened up. "Where do you keep your bread?"

I pointed to the door on my left, leading into the pantry. "The bananas are in there too." Bella walked past me and opened the door. Then she gasped.

"What?" I asked her.

"I've always wanted a pantry like this!" She walked inside, spinning around slowly, as if in awe. She looked back at me and noticed my expression. "It's just, I love to cook, and both my mother's and Charlie's kitchens are really small," she explained. "Your kitchen is amazing – I'm so jealous!" she added with a grin.

I laughed a little as I took the jar of peanut butter and the milk out of the fridge and closed the door with my foot.

"The kitchen was the first room my mother redecorated when we moved here. And when all the other rooms where finished, she waited a year and then did the kitchen again," I told her, waving my arm around the room. She laughed a little at my story and grabbed the bread and bananas, closing the door to the pantry behind her.

"So has your mom really done every room in this house?" she asked as I gesticulated for her to sit down on one of the bar stools while I got some plates and glasses out.

"Yeah – she's an interior designer, and her favourite house to decorate happens to be ours," I answered her, smiling as I thought of my mother.

"An interior designer? In Forks?" She sounded genuinely surprised.

I smiled back at her. "You'd be surprised how many people around here love to have my mother take a look at a room or two in their house. But she also does quite a few jobs in Seattle, and sometimes she travels even farther. She couldn't while we were still small, but since we're 'growing up so fast'", I let my voice go up in a falsetto, imitating my mother, "she can leave the house for a few days and be confident that we'll survive without her."

Bella laughed warmly, pouring the milk into the glasses I put in front of her. "I'd like to meet your mother some day."

"You probably will. She loves having people over for lunch and dinner and stuff – Rosalie and Alice are our most frequent guests, as you will be too, I am sure." I smiled at her as I sat down, and she answered with an excited smile of her own.

There was a small pause in our conversation as we made our sandwiches. I was a bit suspicious as I placed the banana-slices on my piece of bread like Bella had done.

"Go on, taste it," she told me as I picked it up and hesitated. She took a bite of her own and made a 'mmm!' sound before giggling a bit.

I theatrically took a deep breath before biting into it. I chewed it for a bit, assessing the flavour.

"It's good, huh? See, I told you you'd like it," Bella said, sipping on her milk. I nodded my head and took another bite.

She shook her head in disbelief at me. "I can't believe you've never even heard of peanut butter and bananas before."

I shrugged. "At least you've educated me now," I said with a smile.

She nodded while she chewed. After swallowing, she looked down at the counter for a few seconds before lifting her gaze back to me. "Speaking of education… are you going to tell me what happened at school?"

I paused mid-chew for a second before sighing through my nose. I put my sandwich down and swallowed so that I could speak.

"You remember the guy Jasper and I talked about during lunch – James?" I waited until she nodded in conformation. "Well, as you might have guessed from the story we told, he's a really bad loser. It's not unusual for him to try and pick a fight or two when he's angry like that."

She put her sandwich down and listened to me intently, leaning forwards slightly.

"Anyway, after Gym he decided to pick a fight with me."

I stopped talking, because I had no idea how to say what I had to say.

"And how did he try to do that?" she asked me, prompting me to continue.

"He… he talked about you." I said it quietly, looking into her eyes. They widened in shock for a second or two.

"And what _exactly_ did he say?" she asked, equally quiet.

I looked at her, seeing in her eyes that she already knew the answer. "Does it matter?"

"Yes." It was practically a whisper, but I heard it loud and clear. She was demanding that I told her what the fucker had said. She wanted to know exactly what he had said – exactly what he thought of her.

I pressed my lips together for a second, nodding my head slightly. "He said that… god, I can't believe I'm actually telling you this… but, he said that during the party, he had thought about getting you drunk and taking you pack to his place, because you looked so hot. He said that it was typical of me to 'get to you' first, but that he didn't blame me for it, because he wouldn't mind 'getting a piece' of you either. He said that he while he had hoped to be the first one, he would still try to get you to have sex with him, even though I beat him to it. He also said that it probably wouldn't be so hard, seeing as I had already proven how easy you were."

I stated everything in a matter of fact voice. She had wanted to know what he said. I had told her.

She stared at me as I spoke, her face growing paler with every word out of my mouth. When I finished, she swallowed hard and nodded, looking away from me, down into her lap. I saw two tears fall from her eyes, followed by more. I shot out of my chair without hesitation, walking around the breakfast bar.

I turned her towards me and wrapped my arms tightly around her. Instantly, I felt her body relax into mine and she leaned her head against my shoulders with a small sob, winding her arms around me. "He was trying to pick a fight Bella," I murmured into her hair. "I knew what he was trying to do as soon as he said your name, but I – I couldn't help how I reacted. I just got so _angry_, immediately! He saw that as his opportunity and continued saying all that stuff about you." I sighed, rubbing my hands slowly up and down her back as she shook with her silent sobs. "I shouldn't have let him get to me like that, not when I knew what he was trying to do."

She just shook her head. "I knew people would think that of me!" she sobbed, gripping me tightly as she cried. "I-it doesn't matter that we're a-all saying it isn't true – they m-might believe us, but it's still there in their h-heads: Bella Swan is an easy wh-whore who'd fuck anyone!" She was crying so hard she could barely breathe.

"Bella, no! Listen to me – James and Newton are the exceptions, okay? No one thinks that of…"

I trailed off as I felt her stiffen. Then I realised my mistake. I hadn't mentioned Newton before.

_Fuck!_

She pulled away from my grasp slightly, so she could look at me. "Mike Newton?" she asked, her voice a wobbly croak. "He thinks that too?" Huge tears welled up in her red eyes, overflowing instantly, only to be replaced by new ones. "If two guys th-think that of me, how can you be sure there aren't m-more?"

I paused, looking at her. What could I say? With a huge sigh I nodded my head reluctantly. "No, I can't be sure there weren't other guys who thought that of you, but I don't think they're thinking it anymore."

She sniffled, tears still falling from her eyes, and frowned at me. "What do you mean?"

I hesitated a little. Suddenly I didn't really feel like telling Bella what _I_ had said – would she think I was being a bit presumptuous? "Well, I couldn't just let him say those things about you! I mean, I had to, you know, I-I had to…" I spluttered.

"Edward – when James said those things, what did you do?" she asked me bluntly.

I wished I didn't have to answer her question, but her voice was wobbly from the tears that were springing freshly from her eyes non-stop. I couldn't deny her anything in that moment.

"I explained to him that nothing had happened between us – I had just helped you home, end of story. There were quite a few guys listening in on our argument too, so that could, you know, probably be good for the whole stopping-the-rumour-thing…" I trailed off. She continued looking at me. I swallowed.

"And?"

I took a deep breath. "And… Itoldhimtostayawayfromyou." The words came out so fast that I couldn't believe she actually heard what I said.

She wasn't about to let the subject drop there.

"And?"

"And that if he didn't, I would basically….", I paused for a few seconds while she waited for the rest, "beat the crap out of him."

She stared at me for what seemed like hours, but which was actually just a matter of seconds. Her facial expressions changed from a demanding frown, to a surprised lift of her eyebrows, to a slightly confused pout, and then slowly morphing into and settling on… gratitude? Wonderment? A mixture of both?

"Why?" she breathed, her eyes somewhat bewildered.

"What do you mean 'why'?" I asked her in disbelief.

"I mean, why would you… bother?" She instantly shook her head, just as I felt my face turning into an angry frown. "No, wait, wrong choice of words; what I mean is, what made you say that to him? Telling him to stay away from me and all that."

I breathed quickly down my nose. "Because he's a fucking asshole, and you deserve better than that. All he would want from you would be a one-night-stand at best, and I simply will not allow someone like him using you like that. Or Newton for that matter. So I told him to stay away from you." I looked down a bit, not wanting to meet her eyes.

I felt like such an idiot – an arrogant asshole who 'wouldn't allow' another guy talking to her. Would she think the same of me? Ask me where the hell I got off deciding who could and couldn't come near her?

I was really starting to regret telling her this.

"Edward…" she mumbled in awe, and it sounded so sweet, so grateful that I looked up at her in shock. "I can't believe you did that for me." New tears fell from her eyes, but she was smiling now; smiling because I had defended her, because I had basically told James to fuck off.

"Of course I did," I mumbled, a little embarrassed by the way she was looking at me, admiration shining out of her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, one tear rolling slowly down her cheek as she smiled. "No one's ever done something like that for me before."

Suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, it dawned on me how close I was to her. We still had our arms around each other, our faces mere inches apart.

Without my wanting to, my breathing increased and my heart beat faster at her proximity. Her scent was all around me, her warmth spreading to my own body, burning me. My facial expression must have changed, for suddenly it seemed to dawn on her too – I could see the realisation in her eyes.

She didn't pull away. Her smile slowly faded as she continued to stare into my eyes. Her lips parted and she was breathing faster. Heavier.

It felt electric, it was that intense. It was as if time had suddenly stopped, and the only thing that was real, the only thing that still existed, was this moment between Bella and I.

I could _feel_ her, everywhere. In my hands, in the air swirling around us, even within myself – she was there, taking over everything.

I allowed myself one quick look at her lips. Her full pink lips, that seemed so warm and soft and kissable…

A deep craving spread through me. I wanted to kiss her.

Badly.

I wanted to taste her, feel her lips move against mine, yielding, pressing, responding to me.

As my eyes quickly snapped back to hers, I saw them just as quickly moving down to look at my own lips before meeting my stare again.

I could kiss her. I could grant myself that one little craving…

But I waited just a fraction of a second too long. Just like that, the moment was suddenly over. Electricity was still fizzing between us, but something akin to fear was slowly creeping into her eyes, pulling her away – an invisible force that was separating her from me.

Oh, right – fucking Paul had messed her up and now she didn't want a relationship. She was even afraid of them, of ever feeling anything for someone else again.

Great. _Just greeeaaaat_.

She was the first to move. Her grip on me loosened, and she slowly let her arms slip away from me. I released her, reluctantly, and took a step back.

She adverted her eyes from me as she wiped her hands across her face, brushing away the tears. She then took a deep, trembling breath and looked back at me.

"Thank you again, Edward. For reacting like you did at what James said. You really don't know how much that means to me, that you're looking out for me like that." Some colour finally returned to her pale cheeks. I felt my heart sink just a little as I realised that she was trying to act like nothing out of the ordinary had just happened between us. As if she hadn't feel it too.

I attempted a light chuckle. I don't know how successful it was. "No problem – what are friends for?" I said, raising an eyebrow with a smile.

She laughed quietly and nodded in agreement.

After a few rather tense seconds in which neither one uttered a word, she finally spoke up. "How about we go up to your library now?"

* * *

**Ah, sexual tension - don't you just love it?**

**Hope you liked the chapter; please review and let me know what you thought!**

**Coming up: movie in Port Angeles and other fun things... it's my day off tomorrow, and I'll be spending it writing! If all goes well, I hope to update soon. **

**Thanks for reading - you guys are the best!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

**Okay, new chapter - finally! I've been anxious to finish this chapter all week, but I had to work a lot and it leaves me pretty exhausted at the end of the day. But I did my best to find time to write, and here it is! **

**I really hope you enjoy the chapter - Bella needed to have a bit of fun after her first week in Forks, and I thought it was fun to write. Hopefully, you'll think it's fun to read too!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Friends**

BPOV

What the fuck was that?

I had never felt anything so strange in my entire life.

Strange…

Weird.

Unusual.

Unique.

New.

Exciting… thrilling, electric, passionate, breathtaking, amazing, wonderful, impatient, sexy, sodamnhotmypantiesgotwet… _oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god_!

Adjectives were running through my mind at breakneck speed, colliding, crashing, causing accidents all over my brain.

But none of them seemed adequate to describe that moment in Edward's kitchen.

_That moment_.

Even as I was lying in my own bed, staring at the ceiling in a vain effort to find some kind of answer there, just thinking about the look in his eyes made my heart stutter, jump and start beating at twice its normal rate. My breathing got faster, heavier, my chest heaving, my lips parting in a gasp, blood thrumming everywhere, but in one place in particular, nipples suddenly hardening, rising through the fabric of my bra and shirt, warmth and wetness spreading slowly but surely and… _oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god_!

His eyes had been so intense. So close to my own. Those gleaming emeralds had pierced straight through me, rooted me to the spot.

He had been comforting me, embracing me like a true friend. It hadn't even registered in my overloaded brain how close he was. Until something in his eyes changed. Until he was suddenly claming me with his eyes – insistent, demanding… _wild_. Then he was all I knew. Nothing else existed outside of that moment. Just Edward. His eyes, his scent. His strong arms encircling me. The warmth spreading from his large hands, spreading to me, overheating my skin. The brush of his breath on my face, the hard muscles of his back against my own hands. All of him.

His eyes darted down to my lips. I might have been imagining that he tightened his embrace, because it felt so miniscule, barely noticeable. But I don't think I was imagining it. I knew what he wanted. He wanted me closer. He wanted to kiss me.

And for the shortest split second in the history of the world, I wanted him to do it. I wanted him to kiss me. Ravish me. Grip me tightly, twine his hands in my hair, claim my lips with his, push me, pull me, drag me down to the floor, rip off my clothes and take me.

And then: _panic_.

Full-blown panic had flown through my bloodstream, draining all the warmth from my body.

This was my worst fear, my new phobia – attraction. He couldn't kiss me! He couldn't ravish me, he couldn't let his hands roam all over my body! _No, no no, absolutely not_!

So I pulled away. He stepped back. I pretended like nothing had happened. And we had proceeded up to his glorious library, where I had perused the bookshelves for over an hour before he finally made me sit down at the desk and write the lab report.

As if nothing had happened.

I didn't know what to make of the situation. I knew that I didn't want it. I knew that in the end it would only result in pain and heartbreak, anger, humiliation, tears, arguments, screaming… etc. No, I didn't want another relationship, I didn't want to be attracted to someone else or have someone be attracted to me. I knew that without a doubt.

But I had never been so completely transfixed by another person before.

I hadn't been that aroused in… in…

"Jesus fuck," I whispered into the darkness of my room as a realisation hit me.

_Never_. I had _never_ been that aroused before. And nothing had even happened. A few seconds of eye-contact was the most erotic experience of my life.

This time, the violent thumping of my heart had nothing to do with the memory of emerald eyes – it was all fear and panic. I was breaking out in cold sweat, hyperventilating, gripping my bed sheets in pure terror.

I know it was irrational, and unnecessary. But I could do nothing to stop the fear from gripping me.

This really was my phobia. Forget spiders, snakes and small spaces – hint at the possibility that I was attracted to someone and I froze in dead panic.

My heart was beating painfully fast and hard, and my hyperventilating was causing small white spots to explode before my eyes.

_I need to calm down_.

I tried holding my breath for two seconds. It helped. One gulp of air. Hold it. Release it.

One gulp. Hold it. Release.

Gulp, hold, release. Repeat.

I soon had my breathing under control. Now I needed to make sure my brain was done freaking out over nothing. Because this was _nothing_.

'This', whatever it was, wasn't happening. I wasn't attracted to Edward. I wouldn't let myself be attracted to him. End. Of. Story.

He was a friend, a good friend. But that was all. He would forever remain a friend to me. Nothing more, nothing less.

It wasn't like one little tense moment had to mean anything! It didn't have to lead to something else. It was a one time thing, it wouldn't happen again. I would protect my heart at all costs, and Edward would remain my friend.

My friend. Like Alice, or Rosalie.

I forced one really deep breath down into my lungs, holding it for a few seconds before slowly letting it out, feeling the panic and dread slowly seeping away as the air left me. It felt cleansing. Liberating, as if I was letting it all go. Breathe out the bad, breathe in the good.

I was soon in control of my mind again. No need to freak out. Freaking out meant I was making it a bigger deal than it was. Now that I realised how insignificant the whole ordeal had been, I saw that I had no need to panic. I wasn't attracted to Edward; of course not! He was my friend, and from now on, the only relationship we would ever have would be friendship.

Friendship I could handle. I wanted friendship. Friendship's were stronger and lasted longer than any other '–ship' there was. I knew that from my own experience.

_So there_.

Finally relaxed, I rolled onto my side and abruptly felt all the days tension rolling off me. I slipped peacefully into sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please_, Edward?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Why _not_?" I whined, dragging out the last word.

"Because, it's my car - "

"Edward, it's not _your_ car, it belongs t-"

"Shut up, Jasper. When I'm driving, it's my car."

"Whatever, dude."

"As I was saying, it's my car and I want to drive. I'll let you drive some other time."

"But I want to drive now!" I was fully aware of how closely I resembled a petulant, spoiled little brat. And I didn't care at all.

"Edward, why don't you just let her drive?"

"Because, Alice, I like driving. I think it's fun. I like driving this car. And I've kind of been looking forward to it all day. So, Bella can't drive now. Because I'm driving. Besides, pulling over at the side of the road just to changes places with Bella is stupid."

"Edward, you're mean," I observed before flinging myself back in my set, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Yep," he said, the 'p' making a popping sound.

We were on our way to Port Angeles for a day of shopping and the movies. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I were in the Cullen's Volvo, while Emmett and Rosalie were taking her car.

I had been very happy when I woke up this morning, realising I would be spending the whole day with my incredibly awesome friends. So when I saw the silver car pull up to my house, I happily slapped the post-it I'd been writing, where I explained to Charlie how to properly re-heat the leftovers from last night, on the fridge, grabbed my purse and hurried out of the house.

Alice and Jasper had snuggled up in the back seat and I gave a small wave to Rosalie and Emmett in the car behind the Volvo before I slid into the passenger seat next to Edward. They had all greeted me happily and we took off.

After 10 minutes, I had kindly asked Edward if I could drive. Because it was getting kind of boring just sitting there. Alice wasn't any fun, being occupied with staring into Jasper's eyes and all. Edward and I were having a rather stimulating conversation, but I wanted to do something. 'Just sitting there' wasn't really working for me. And my conversation with Edward could continue even if we switched places. And also, I had forgotten what it felt like to drive a vehicle that wasn't about to break down from old age.

But he wouldn't let me. Thus the pouting-like-a-child thing and the whining.

I gave him the silent treatment the rest of the car ride, staying with the childish-act, even when he tried talking to me.

He only laughed at me though, and I was finding it hard to stop my lips from twitching with the need to smile.

And today _was_ a Happy Day after all. So there really wasn't room for any pouting or angry feelings.

I couldn't even feel irritated as Alice and Rosalie still wanted to shop after three hours and god knows how many shops. They weren't even looking for clothes anymore – they wanted to go into a furniture store.

A furniture store. _Sigh_.

But it didn't really bring my mood down. I was unaccountably happy to just be with them, because for the first time in my life I actually had friends that I really liked.

Back in Phoenix I had a few friends, like Jake, that I cared for. They were fun, we did stuff together, I hung out with them. But I don't actually think we ever really connected on the same level. And when I say 'we', I mean _I_ never connected with _them_. _They_ always seemed slightly more 'together', like they really were a group. I was like half-way in – always slightly outside. And it never really mattered to me.

But now, in Forks, I had five incredible friends. We were a group. A real tight-knit group, and I had a place in it. I wasn't standing with one foot outside the circle – I was fully incorporated.

And honestly – it felt great. So when Alice practically dragged me over to the huge wall-display of cushions and pillows in her mad search for 'the perfect colour and pattern to complete the look of my bed!', I didn't complain. Instead I just grabbed Emmett's huge hand as we rushed past him, hauling him with me so that we could annoy Alice together.

And when Rosalie stole Emmett away so that they could try to find 'a really nice frame to put some of our pictures in' he grabbed a hold of me, crunching his face together in a pained expression, begging me to save him. But Rosalie wouldn't have any of that and she tried to pull Emmett away at the same time that Alice was tugging on my arm, wanting me to help her decided between a fluffy pink thing and a purple satin throw pillow. I was in the middle of a completely ridiculous tug-o-war – and it felt great.

"That's it! I can't take this torture anymore! _Bella, I'll save you_!" Emmett declared in a loud voice as Rosalie's grip on his arm slipped. Without a second of hesitation, he charged at me and lifted me around the waist.

He then proceeded to throw me over his shoulder and run out of the store, yelling "You'll never get me alive!" while I squealed with delight and laughter.

Edward and Jasper simply stood, side-by-side, completely identical – same stance (arms crossed over their chests, feet and legs shoulder-width apart), same smile, right eyebrows raised, laughing at the same time.

As Emmett ran out the door, I made a 'come with us!' gesture at them. They had a quick, silent, mysterious twin-conversation thing and then ran after us, abandoning Rosalie and Alice at the back of the store.

The four of us went to find a decent place to have dinner while we waited for the shopaholics to finish.

As we waited for our food I continued to contemplate how my life had changed with my move to Forks. Whatever I had been anticipating when I decided to come here, it sure as hell wasn't this. I had hoped I would find some peace of mind, a fresh start, whatever you want to call it. And I did.

But I never expected that I would get so much more out of it. I had been here just over a week now and amazingly enough I felt more at home than I ever had. More in tune, more like myself; the self I had been before Paul. And let's face it – he changed me a lot during the year I spent with him. I became so dependent on the guy that everything in my life seemed to revolve around him. I didn't want to do anything without getting his approval first. If he was unhappy, I was unhappy. If he was irritated, I'd ask the reason why and then become irritated at that as well. When I no longer had Paul I felt a little lost – how should I act now, without any guidance? But to then get here, to tiny little Forks, and find the old Bella lurking just beneath my skin, waiting for her opportunity to jump right back out into the world, felt incredible.

The bonus was definitely the new friendships I had formed. Everything felt so easy with them, and as I thought about it, I realised I might have to thank Paul for this someday. Thank him for making me escape to this place, and in the process making me 'me' again.

But I think the biggest surprise about the whole thing was Edward. He was becoming my best friend. Perhaps even better than – dare I say it? – Alice. Because of our schedules being practically the same, we spent most of the day together and we had quickly realised how much we had in common. We shared most of our favourite bands, movies and books, we had the same kind of slightly strange humour which caused us to laugh at stupid things just because they were stupid, and after just a week we already had so many inside jokes that the others were quickly learning to not even bother asking what we were suddenly giggling about.

Thanks to Edward and the others, the fact that I was now aware of how Mike, James and probably a few others thought of me didn't really bother me too much. I could meet them in the hallway and not react in a markedly different way. I ignored them for the most part, more often than not being occupied with laughing at something Edward had just said than pay any attention to the glances they shot my way. The rest of the school seemed mostly over it too – it was 'old news' now; debating whether or not the new girl had slept with Edward Cullen wasn't that interesting anymore.

But I didn't care either way. I was truly happy and at peace for the first time in months, my friends were amazing and I was getting used to the constant rain. _I was free_.

I had completely fazed everything out as I contemplated my new life. As I slowly became aware of my surroundings again, my eyes settled on Edward, sitting across from me at the table.

I never would have guessed that the guy I found so annoying just a week ago would turn into my best friend. In a sudden bout of happiness I smiled at him. He seemed a little surprised at my unprovoked expression, but pleased none the less. He smiled back and then gave me a 'What?'-face. I shrugged in a 'Nothing'-gesture and then turned my attention to Emmett as he tried to fill Jasper in on the finer points of pleasing women, ignoring Jasper's attempt to ignore him.

No, really.

While I had spaced out, Emmett had somehow managed to steer the conversation towards sex. Not really surprising.

Jasper gave his older brother a death glare. "Emmett, will you shut up? I don't need your 'advise'!" His eyes flickered to me quickly, a very slight pink tinting his cheeks in embarrassment. Apparently he didn't like talking about his sex life with a girl sitting right there.

Or maybe he was afraid I'd tell Alice all about it. I almost laughed at the thought.

"Oh, really? Does Alice think so too? Ouch!" Emmett jumped and winced from the kick Jasper had administrated beneath the table.

"I'm serious – _shut up_."

Emmett leered at him before turning in his seat to look at me.

"Bella, you're a girl. And girls talk. Specifically, girls talk to their friends. Mostly about guys – yes?"

I giggled and nodded, giving Jasper a teasing glance. He returned it with a pleading look, begging me to not play along with Emmett's childish game.

I was in a playful mood today though.

"So, as a girl, and a friend of Alice, it happens that you two talk quite a bit, yes?"

I nodded again, smiling hugely because I knew how uncomfortable Jasper was right now.

"Right. So, pray tell us – has Alice ever said anything about Jasper's abilities to please her?"

Typically Emmett, always so blunt and honest.

"Maybe," I said elusively, teasingly.

Edward laughed, Jasper turned red and Emmett sported a satisfied grin which he directed towards his brother, gloating.

Food arrived, which might normally have distracted Emmett enough for him to drop the subject, but apparently Jasper would not receive such a gift today.

"And did Alice make it sound like she might appreciate Jasper getting some advice on how to please her?"

I bit my lip as I smiled, teasing them all – for they were all paying attention to me now. The silence dragged on for a tense couple of seconds.

"You know… ," I began slowly, "Girl Talk is a sacred tradition amongst women. There are rules that we all abide by. As such, I am not at liberty to divulge anything that may or may not have been said during any form of Girl Talk between Alice and myself."

Jasper gave a thankful chuckle whilst Emmett whined a bit. I laughed at him, before giving Jasper a look. Although he seemed relieved that I hadn't said anything, there was also a very slight gleam of worry in his eyes. I gave him the tiniest shake of my head as I winked at him – he didn't have to worry about anything. An embarrassed, but definitely fucking pleased and proud, smile spread over his face, and he gave me a small nod in thanks.

Edward caught my eye and smirked knowingly, having seen my silent exchange with Jasper. He then slid our plates together and transferred all the tomatoes from my plate to his before giving me the sugar snaps off of his own while I sipped on my glass of coke.

"Jesus, you two are like an old married couple," Emmett laughed.

We both looked up at him.

"What? Why?" Edward paused, clearly trying to figure out what he had just done to provoke such a response from Emmett. "Just because I took her tomatoes and gave her some sugar snaps?" Edward gave his brother a quizzical look as he slide my plate back to me.

"No, because you didn't even ask first – you just took her tomatoes!"

"So? She doesn't like tomatoes, I don't like sugar snaps. She likes sugar snaps and I like tomatoes. It's a fair trade." Edward shrugged and I nodded silently, taking a sugar snap and relishing in the fresh crunch it made as I bit into it.

"God, sometimes I think you purposefully act stupid just to annoy me! What I mean is, normal people who've only known each other a week usually ask if it's okay before they take food of each others plates. Normal people usually need to know each other a few years before they get into the whole 'taking-food-without-asking-first' thing." Emmett took a huge bite out of his burger. "But you two are already doing it – just like an old married couple."

It was silent for a few seconds before Edward spoke.

"Are you implying that we aren't normal?"

I burst out laughing at his serious tone and he turned back to me and grinned cheekily before eating one of my tomatoes.

"Fine, have it your way," Emmett declared, biting into his burger again. "I'm just letting you know what it looks like."

Right then Jasper's phone started ringing. In unison we all said "Alice," in matter of fact voices before he answered it. Who else could it be?

The shopaholics were finished and famished, and they were joining us for dinner. They arrived shortly, carrying a ridiculous amount of bags. We all had to squeeze together in the tiny booth where we were sitting, pressing me up against Edward. This hindered my attempts to get food into my mouth – I could barely move my arms.

"Ugh, I can't move!" I stated.

I shouldn't have mentioned it. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Edward gave Emmett a look over the top of my head, and I suddenly found myself the filling in a Cullen Brothers sandwich.

"No, stop! Let me go! Please, _stop_! Get off me!" My discomfort caused all the others to laugh, and Edward and Emmett both put their arms around me, as if hugging each other, squeezing me from all directions. With a bit of effort I managed to get one arm free, with which I instantly grabbed a sugar snap from my plate and attempted to shove it into Edward's mouth.

"No! Bella, stop – it's gross!" He turned his face away from me, clamping his lips shut tightly.

"Either eat it or let go of me, Cullen!" I demanded. I don't know how threatening it sounded though – being squeezed like that leaves you rather breathless, making my voice pretty thin and ineffective. I decided to emphasize it by forcefully pressing the offending green vegetable against his mouth. Jasper doubled up with laughter and Rose wiped a tear of mirth from the corner of her eye, still laughing hysterically. Edward squirmed, turning his face this way and that, both of us struggling to get away whilst still holding on to the other.

"Neve-" he began to exclaim before we all noticed the waitress standing by our table, waiting to take Alice and Rosalie's orders. We all froze.

"Would you like to order?" she asked them, her voice shaking with suppressed laughter. Emmett and Edward abruptly let go of me and I straightened out my clothes to the best of my abilities.

As the waitress left there was exactly two and a half seconds of silence before laughter erupted out of all of us. Alice, still laughing hard, jumped up from her seat and grabbed a chair, sitting down at the short side of the table so that the rest of us actually fit around it.

After dinner we went to the movies. There was a bit of squabble over which one we should see, but I settled the discussion quickly.

"Okay, listen to me. Rose and Em, are you two honestly going to watch this movie, or are you going to start making out in the back row after just a few minutes?"

Rose and Emmett looked at each other. Rose shrugged in a 'She's got a point' kind of way before they turned back to me and nodded.

"Right, exactly what I thought. Now, Alice and Jasper – same question."

Alice opened her mouth as if to disagree, but then she looked up at Jasper quickly, closed her mouth and then reluctantly nodded as well.

"Precisely. So, Edward and I will be the only ones actually paying attention to the movie. Thus, we should get to choose." My logic was infallible and they all knew it. They gave in with good grace, and Edward and I quickly chose a dark comedy which we had both been wanting to see.

We split up as we entered the movie theatre. The two couples did in fact hide out in the back row, while Edward and I got the best seats in the room – middle row, middle seats, perfect distance from the screen.

And on the way home, Edward let me drive.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I had been in Forks for a month when I finally met Dr. and Mrs. Cullen.

Edward and I were sitting in English one Wednesday morning, reading a passage from _Macbeth_. We were both fast readers, and as usual we finished long before anyone else looked up from the paper in front of them.

"By the way," he whispered to me as I doodled on my paper, "mom's invited you to dinner on Friday night."

I quickly looked up in surprise. "What? Wait, not _just _me, right?"

He laughed quietly. "No, the other two are also coming. My parents just want to meet you, and as I told you before, mom loves having guests over. So her solution would obviously be having you over as a dinner guest."

"Oh…," I said, oddly pleased that Mrs. Cullen wanted to meet me. "Well, you can tell her that I happily accept her invitation." I smiled hugely at him and he smirked back at me with a nod.

So there I was, driving to the Cullen house on Friday night, kind of nervous to meet the parents. Alice and Rosalie had assured me that Carlisle and Esme were really nice and that I would like them instantly. I was sure I would, but the thing that had me nervous was whether or not _they_ would like _me_.

I pulled up on their driveway in my old truck and got out. I had asked Alice what she thought I should wear tonight and she had responded with "casual, but still a little dressed up."

Uhm, right.

I took that to mean jeans, a long, simple white tank-top paired with a light brown knitted shrug. I topped it off with a pair of discrete earrings and a layer of mascara. I looked pretty decent if I said so myself.

Edward opened the door with a warm smile. I knew my choice of clothes had been appropriate when he himself was wearing dark jeans, with a charcoal grey open shirt, sleeves rolled up, over a white t-shirt.

He opened his mouth to say hi, but instead of his voice, something more feminine came floating through the air.

"Is it Bella?" the voice asked excitedly. Hurried steps were coming towards the door.

"Yeah," Edward said over his shoulder before ushering me through the door, "come in."

As I stepped over the threshold, Esme appeared from the kitchen. My first thought was that she was beautiful, with caramel coloured hair and a warm, heart-shaped face. No wonder her sons were so good-looking.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad you came! I've been dying to meet you – I'm Esme," she said as she walked towards me, giving me a quick, warm hug. I hugged her back, my nervousness suddenly disappearing.

"I'm glad to finally meet you," I said as we pulled away.

The rest of the family then came to join us, along with Alice and Rose.

"Ah, Bella. Hi, I'm Carlisle. I'm glad you could make it."

Edward's father took me slightly by surprise. He was incredibly handsome, with blonde hair and chiselled features. And yes, the eyes definitely were a family feature – his sons had all received those eyes from him. He had a nice, firm handshake, which I appreciated. There was nothing worse than a weak handshake; if it feels like you're holding a dead fish in your hand, something's wrong.

"Hello, Carlisle. Nice to meet you," I said with a smile.

"You know, I had thought I would meet you much sooner than this – given the way Charlie described you, I was half-expecting you to show up in the emergency room with a head wound any day now," he said with a small chuckle. Emmett burst out laughing in agreement and the others smiled knowingly.

I blushed a little – obviously – and shrugged. "What can I say? I've been lucky so far."

We soon moved back into the kitchen, where everyone was standing around chatting about this and that. I finally got to try cooking in the wonderful kitchen, as Esme accepted my offer to help her with dinner.

I felt very relaxed in the warm atmosphere surrounding us all. Even though we were guests, Alice, Rosalie and I were treated as family, sharing in the joking around and teasing that took place.

As we sat down in the dining room, ready to dig into the wonderful spread that Esme had prepared, I noticed a group of pictures on the wall opposite me. I couldn't see all of them from this distance, but I could make out that they were pictures from when Emmett, Jasper and Edward were young boys – I'd recognise Edward's hair anywhere. I smiled at the largest picture, a group photo of the three brothers building a camp fire. Edward and Jasper were carrying a piece of wood between them, far to huge for one of them to take all by himself. Emmett, it appeared, was supervising. They were all looking into the camera, smiling happily. They couldn't have been older than eight or nine.

Esme noticed the direction of my gaze and smiled warmly. "They were so cute when they were young."

Emmett looked up from his plate. "And what are we now, ugly?"

I had to laugh at the affronted look on his face. Esme shook her head at him. "Oh, be quiet Emmett. You know that's not what I meant."

He grinned and winked at her before shovelling more potatoes onto his plate.

"Did you camp a lot when they were young?" I asked Esme, still intrigued by the picture of Edward in full-out camping gear, boots and all.

She directed her warm smile to me and nodded. "They loved the outdoors, building fires and fishing and all that. We had to take them out regularly or they would bug us senseless." Carlisle laughed at her statement, clearly remembering times when they had in fact been bugged senseless.

Edward chuckled next to me and addressed his mother. "Remember when you didn't have time to take us out for another three weeks, and we set up the tent in the backyard instead?" He turned to me to explain further. "We were so desperate to go out camping that we didn't want to wait. We even built a camp fire and everything. We refused to set foot in the house for three days, and they had to bring out food for us." He threw a glance at Emmett. "I think that was the first and only time you ever refused the offer of pizza, instead opting for hotdogs on a stick."

"We were camping – you can't eat pizza when you're camping!" he said, chewing on his steak.

His brothers laughed and I couldn't help but smile as I imagined a young Edward, sitting in his backyard, refusing to come inside the house.

"We still try to make it a point to go camping at least once a year," Esme said to me. "It's a family tradition we're not willing to give up."

"I think that's nice. I've never been camping – my mother always thought a trip to the beach was preferable over hiking in the woods and sleeping in tents," I said.

"Oh, you've been missing out," Edward told me. "It's great, with a big fire and all that."

"I bet," I smiled.

The dinner continued on with tales of our respective childhoods. Alice and I managed to get the whole table to laugh hysterically when we told them about some of the things we had been up to when I used to come up to Forks during the summer. Everyone agreed that Charlie and Alice's parents had not had it easy with the two of us.

Not until dessert was on the table did the conversation shift to a different topic.

"Now, girls – there is something we would like to ask you," Esme said suddenly. Immediately, Jasper, Emmett and Edward's eyes lit up with anticipation and they all sat up a little straighter in their chairs, looking at us with huge smiles. I gave Rose and Alice a questioning look – they both shrugged; they were just as clueless as I was. We turned out attention back to Esme, waiting for the question.

"It so happens that Carlisle will be attending a convention in Edinburgh in June. Unfortunately, the convention takes place the same weekend that Edward and Jasper turn 18."

I nodded slowly, not really sure where this was going.

"However, we happen to own a townhouse in Edinburgh, and we have decided that we will join Carlisle there so that we can celebrate their birthday as a family. The boys and I will be leaving here on the 17th, and Carlisle will join us on the 19th in time for the convention. We'll all fly home together on the 23rd."

I felt the surprise etched on my face. They owned a townhouse in Edinburgh? And what did this have to do with us? Did they need someone to watch their house here while they were gone, water their plants and take in the mail?

"But… we decided that we can't really celebrate properly without you girls there too. So, we would like to ask you if you want to come with us."

Silence settled over the table.

Did they…? No. No way did they just invite us to Edinburgh.

I gave Edward a shocked look, waiting for the 'No, we're just kidding'. But it didn't come. He looked at me, smiling hugely and expectantly.

"You're serious?" I asked Esme. All of the Cullens were smiling happily at us, waiting for our answers.

"Very," Esme answered me. "Please will you come? It simply won't be the same unless you're there to celebrate the boys too."

"I… uhm, I don't know what to say," I stammered. I looked at Alice. Joy was shining out of her eyes – I could see that she wanted to say yes. Rose looked the same.

I took a second to imagine what it would be like to say yes to this insane idea. A twang of longing hit me – I knew that I wanted to go too. I had never travelled outside of the US before, and going anywhere with the guys and Alice and Rose was bound to be fun. I could just imagine the six of us, spending a few uninterrupted days together, exploring a new city.

But could I go? I had no idea what Charlie might say about it, first of all. Second of all, I knew that I couldn't really afford to buy a plane ticket to Britain. I bit my lip in my indecision.

"What do you say girls?" Carlisle asked, leaning forward. "Six days in Edinburgh doesn't sound too shabby does it?"

Alice was the first to speak up. "No, it sounds great! I'd love to go – thank you for inviting us." She grasped Jasper's hand on the table with a huge smile. He sighed with relief and brought their entwined hands up to his mouth to kiss her fingers lightly.

"Oh, good! Rosalie, Bella?" Esme said.

Rosalie looked at me, raising her eyebrows. I gave a half-shrug; I still couldn't really decide what to do. Rosalie, still thinking, took a deep breathe, clamped her lips shut for a few seconds and then forcefully exhaled with a smile. "You know what? Why not?" Rosalie answered. "Count me in!"

"That's my girl Rosie!" Emmett exclaimed, leaning in to kiss her joyously.

Everyone turned their expectant eyes to me.

"What do you say Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

Blood rose a little in my cheeks. "I-I don't know… I mean, I can't really, you know, afford it…" I trailed off.

"Oh, Bella, don't you worry about that! We're inviting you – of course you don't have to buy your own plane ticket."

I stared at Esme. "What? No, no I can't let you do that!"

"Sure you can," Emmett said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "The only thing you'll need is a bit of pocket money."

I furrowed my brow. I was torn – I really, _really_ wanted to say yes, but could I honestly allow them to pay for my plane ticket and everything?

"I don't know, you guys…," I said, wringing my hands. "I really appreciate the invitation, and I really do want to go, but I can't let you p-"

Edward wouldn't let me finish. "Bella, stop worrying about it – please? We all really want you to come with us, and really, one extra plane ticket isn't that big of a deal."

I shook my head at him and opened my mouth to disagree, but Alice interrupted me this time.

"God, Bella has always been like this – she just can't accept a gift! Bella, come on, just say yes! We're all going, and it won't be the same if you don't come too!" She threw in a pout, pleading with me.

Edward gave me a little nudge and when I turned to look at him, he had copied Alice's pout – only his was about 10 times more effective.

Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper then started up a chorus of "_Pleeeeeease _Bella, please?" – they really knew how to wear me down.

I groaned in defeat and threw a hand through my hair.

"I'll have to talk about it with Charlie first, but… if he says it's okay, then I'll come."

"Oh, wonderful! Bella, why don't you go call him right now? If he has any questions, Carlisle or I will be happy to answer them!" Esme gushed, absolutely thrilled.

"Yay! Bella, go call him!" Alice bounced in her seat.

"It can wait, can't it?" I asked hesitantly. Maybe this would be a conversation best had eye-to-eye?

"Sure it can, but we want to know _now_! Go, go, go!" Alice answered me, gesticulating wildly for me to leave the table.

I was then almost forcefully pushed into calling Charlie to ask him if he'd let me go.

He was definitely surprised when I rushed through my request. He stammered a bit before asking if he could talk to Carlisle – he needed to know a few of the details first.

And 10 minutes later I was officially going to Edinburgh.

* * *

**What do you think? I really hope you'll review and let me know what you thought of the chapter - reviews make me so incredibly motivated to write, and you have no idea how much I love to get them! There is nothing more rewarding than people commenting on something that you've put a lot of effort into. So, please?**

**I had half a mind to call this chapter "Denial", because that is of course what Bella is doing in order to protect herself and her heart - she simply can't deal with it right now, so she just denies everything. **

**But I stuck with "Friends", because in the end, that's what this chapter is about - friendship. **

**Coming up soon: Edinburgh! Are you excited? I am, because I know what happens ;)  
**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and (hopefully!) reviewing!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

**I don't know if anyone noticed, but I accidentially uploaded the wrong chapter 10 just now, selecting chapter 9 again, instead of this one... anyway, I deleted that, and this is the real chapter 10.  
**

**Yay, new chapter! I have to be honest with you - I'm surprised I've been able to finish it this week. Work has been overwhelming, but I just love writing this story, so I do try to cram in some writing time any chance I get, and here we are!**

**Okay, you know the drill - read it and _please_ review! I love hearing your thoughts, and they help me write. So come on, show me some love!  
**

* * *

**Chapter**** 10: Realisations **

EPOV

Something strange was happening to me. It was new – uncharted territory so to speak.

I had come to a new realisation.

This realisation hit me in early June, the same day that school ended for the summer. The graduates were all out partying together, and the rest of us had decided to have a little beach party in La Push to celebrate our vacation.

I was standing in the hallway, twirling the car keys in my hand as I waited for Jasper to come down. We were going to go pick up Bella and Alice at her house before driving to La Push.

"Isn't Jasper ready soon?" my mother asked as she walked by.

"I hope so – we're picking up the girls in five minutes, so we need to leave now."

She nodded and threw a glance up the stairs. "Well, you know him; he's always been a bit slow to get ready," she said in a matter of fact voice that made me snort. She smiled at me knowingly and then she suddenly laughed a little to herself, as if thinking of something funny. "And it's gotten worse now that he has Alice – maybe she's rubbing off on him?"

I laughed at her question. "It wouldn't surprise me if she has."

She smiled gently. "I'm glad he has Alice – she's exactly what he needs. They balance each other out so well."

I nodded in agreement, having seen a kind of transformation in Jasper myself. He seemed so much happier now than he had been before, more… peaceful?

_God, I sound like such a girl_.

And the rest of us were also reaping some of the benefits – Jasper was the perfect anecdote to Alice's never-ending energy as he had some kind of mystical power that calmed her the fuck down.

"You need someone like that too, honey," my mother said, snapping me out of my thoughts. She looked at me sympathetically.

"I need what?" I asked her, furrowing my brow at the undeserved sympathy she was apparently feeling for me.

"Someone to balance you out – you need an 'Alice', or 'Rosalie'," she explained, smiling a little apologetically for her choice of words.

I cleared my throat and looked down at the floor. "Uh…," was my brilliant response. What the hell was I supposed to say to that?

"Maybe you-." She abruptly stopped herself, holding up a hand. "No, you know what? I'll just let you figure it out on your own." Then she smiled at me, as if she knew some huge secret that she wouldn't tell me.

"Wait, what? Maybe me what?" She didn't answer, just turned away from me and walked to the kitchen. "Mom! You can't just say stuff like that and walk away!"

She laughed airily. "I'm your mother – I can do whatever I want."

"What? No!" I said indignantly, but she was already gone. I huffed irritably, wondering what she had meant.

'_Or who_,' an amused voice said in my head.

My chin dropped slightly as I realised she might already have an 'Alice' for me in mind. But that seemed like a stretch – all she had said was 'Maybe you' and that didn't give me many clues as to how her sentence could have ended. I shouldn't jump to conclusions.

But I had to figure it out on my own? Gee, thanks mom. What did that even mean, 'figure it out on your own'? She made it sound so easy too, as if whatever it was that I should be figuring out was right in front of my face.

Mothers. I decided to forget she had even said anything.

Yeah right, like that would work.

Did she really think I needed a girlfriend? And did she already have someone in mind? Maybe that was what she thought I should be figuring out after all…

I had half a mind to go after her and harass her until she told me, but right then Jasper appeared at the top of the stairs, still trying to arrange his hair.

"Okay, let's go! Alice will kill me if we're late," Jasper said as he bounded down the stairs.

I gave him an annoyed face. "It's your own fault for standing in front of the mirror for so long – I thought you were aware of the fact that you aren't a girl."

He flipped me off quickly as he walked past me and out the door.

I chuckled a little as I followed him.

Five minutes later I pulled up in front of Alice's house. She and Bella were standing by the side of the road, waiting for us. Bella had dressed for the occasion in cut off jeans, ending just over her knees, and black low-top Chuck Taylor's. I couldn't see what her t-shirt said, but since I knew her, it was bound to be funny. A brown zip-up hoodie against the slight chill in the air completed the outfit.

Jasper got out of the car to open the door for them.

"Kiss-ass," I mumbled as he made a show of bowing down to them and waving his arm in a grand gesture towards the backseat. I laughed at the dumbfounded expression on his face as Bella completely ignored him, instead sliding in next to me. I stared at her chest without even so much as a 'hi'.

She saw me looking and turned towards me, flaunting it.

"And your father smelt of elderberries!" I yelled in a ridiculous French accent. Bella laughed joyously and put her hand up for a high-five.

Alice looked at us like we were insane, which we weren't – Bella's shirt said 'Your mother was a hamster!'. Obviously I had to finish the sentence.

Bella turned to look at her as Jasper, with a resigned sigh, got in next to his girlfriend. "What? Haven't you seen Monty Python before?"

Alice shook her head. Bella and I gasped in shock, only half-kidding. Alice directed an annoyed frown at us as we stared at her.

"You don't have to act like I just told you I keep the hacked and rotting body parts of former lovers in my basement!"

A very weird mix between a groan and a snort came out of Jasper, which he unsuccessfully tried to cover up as a cough as Alice turned on him, slapping his arm.

Bella turned away from her friends in the backseat and gave me an incredulous look which I returned. We both shook our heads at Alice – how could she not have seen Monty Python?

We spent the relatively short drive to La Push quoting our favourite moments from all their movies and series.

"Now stand aside, worthy adversary," I said to Bella.

"'Tis but a scratch," she answered.

"A scratch? Your arm's off!"

"No, it isn't."

"What's that then?"

Bella paused. "I've had worse."

"You liar."

"Come on, ya pansy!"

"God, will you two shut up! I can't take it anymore! We get it – you like Monty Python," Alice exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

Bella and I laughed at her irritation but kindly refrained from quoting anything else. As soon as I parked the car, Alice threw herself out of it, dragging Jasper with her and stalking away in the direction of the beach. Bella giggled mercilessly at the sight of her tiny enraged friend, stomping across the parking lot with Jasper in tow. I joined in her laughter when it appeared that Jasper was trying to calm Alice down, putting his hand up and everything.

That didn't work. He soon had to forcibly stop her by planting his feet firmly to the ground and yanking her to a full stop. He twirled her around to face him, rubbing her arms in a calming manner.

That didn't work either. Alice started yelling, her face pure irritation as she jabbed her finger at Jasper, emphasising whatever point she was making. She stomped her foot angrily as she suddenly pointed towards our car, seething. She saw us through the windows, laughing at her. She stuck out her tongue in a childish manner and then continued yelling.

Although the sight was funny as hell, I didn't really get why Alice seemed so angry; sure, having two people quote a movie you've never seen is annoying, but did she really have to yell and shit? Maybe she was having a bad day or something. I unbuckled my seatbelt as I continued watching Jasper working his magic.

Making it easy on himself, Jasper simply put his hand against Alice's mouth to shut her up. He seemed to be trying to talk some sense into her, lifting her chin so that she would look at him. He was probably doing a good job, because Alice's anger appeared to deflate by the second. After a minute he bent at the knees to come down to her level, grabbing her around the waist and rocking her gently back and forth a few times. A reluctant smile broke out in her face and she nodded at him, apparently agreeing with his line of reasoning. He leaned in to give her a quick kiss before straightening up.

She still didn't seem completely satisfied though, crossing her arms and looking down at the ground with a pout, but at this point it was just an act. She wanted something.

Jasper apparently knew what it was, because it only took a few words from him before her face suddenly lit up like the sun and she nodded enthusiastically. Jasper then turned around, allowing Alice to jump onto his back. He proceeded to give her a piggyback-ride down to the beach, playfully slapping her on the thigh as she kissed the side of his neck.

Bella laughed joyously at the sight as she got out of the car, walking around it to join me. I thought about asking Bella if she thought Alice's reaction was a bit off, but it didn't seem like that big of a deal, so I let the subject drop from my mind as we walked.

Bella and I met quite a few of our classmates on our way down, both coming and going. No one was surprised to see the two of us together anymore – nowadays it was more surprising to see us alone – and they all greeted us happily, some carrying coolers with beer and sodas.

We could hear everyone long before we saw the faint glimmer of the bonfire – music, laughter and the indistinguishable hum of a mass of people talking reached us in waves. The smell of burning wood accompanied the sounds, completing the scene unfolding up ahead.

An involuntary smile broke out on my face as I took in the scene on the beach when Bella and I finally walked out on it. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, either sitting around the fire with a beer or running around, dancing one minute and throwing rocks into the water the next. That utter joy you feel at finally being free, if only over the summer, had settled in all of us, and everyone needed to celebrate. Bella and I made our way over to where Angela and Ben were sitting by the fire.

Bella leaned down to give Angela a quick hug as I gave Ben a light punch on the arm in hello.

"Hey guys," Angela said happily. "Do you want something to drink? I have some wine here, I'd be happy to share," she offered, holding up a bottle.

"I can't – I'm driving," I explained with a smile. "But thanks anyway."

She nodded, smiling back at me, and turned to Bella. "How about it?"

Bella pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling in thanks. "You're sure you don't mind?"

"No, of course not! Here, I have another cup here somewhere…" she said, looking around.

I sat down on a rock next to Ben, asking him about his plans this summer while the girls searched for the elusive cup. After telling me about the various places he and Angela were travelling, he asked me what I was going to be up too. The only thing I had planned was our trip to Edinburgh, and Bella, listening to us, shone up with excitement as I told Ben about it.

"Oh, cool! Bella, you're going too?" Angela gushed.

"Yeah, Esme and Carlisle invited Rose, Alice and I to come with them," Bella said, smiling hugely.

"Wow, eight people? Guess you're gonna have to bunk up with Alice and Rosalie then," Angela stated in a thoughtful tone. Before I could intercept, a slightly startled and then stumped expression crossed Bella's face.

"I-I don't know… we haven't really discussed it at all," she said hesitantly before looking at me. "Edward, how are we… I mean, are we sharing rooms and stuff? I never thought to ask," she said, shrugging a little apologetically.

I chuckled softly. "Ah, no, we don't have to share. There are seven bedrooms in the house." I laughed at the expression on my friends faces, having sort of anticipated it. "Mom and dad have the master suite on the second floor, and Jasper and Emmett's rooms, where I am sure Alice and Rosalie will be sleeping, are on the third floor."

I pointed a finger at Bella. "You have a few options available though; there's are two more rooms on the third floor, but I honestly _wouldn't_ recommend those, seeing as the lovebirds will be nesting up there – you never know what you might hear, if you know what I mean…" I said, clearly hinting at the possible noises she would have to endure. Bella grimaced at that, which I took as a 'no, thank you' on those bedrooms.

I laughed. "Well, then it seems like you and I will share the lower ground floor. It's like one of those self-contained apartments, with two bedrooms, a kitchen, living room… you name it." Bella blinked in shock. "I won that in a very intense battle of rock, paper, scissors with Emmett and Jasper 10 years ago," I added with a proud and smug smile.

Bella laughed, as I knew she would. "I bet Emmett really wanted that one, being the oldest and everything." I only nodded with an evil grin on my face, making her giggle.

"Wow, that house sounds amazing," Angela sighed. "I wish I could go with you!" she added with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm so excited!" Bella smiled goofily. "I've never travelled that far before – it all feels very 'I'm-off-to-see-the-world!' and stuff," she said. "And we're leaving so soon too; I'm already making packing lists in my head," she confessed with a laugh.

Angela and Ben continued to ask questions about our trip for a while before the conversation shifted to other topics. All around us, the spirit of summer was in full bloom, making everyone feel very happy and trouble-free. The general atmosphere on the beach was reflected in the music being played – very up-beat and happy, with 'summer' being an obvious theme. Bella sat swaying to the music as we spoke, sometimes quietly singing along to her favourite parts.

When Ben and I sort of took over the conversation about an hour later, having a discussion on our favourite kung-fu movies, the girls looked a little bored. Angela huffed a little impatiently before finishing up her wine in two large gulps. She then jumped up from the log next to Ben and put her hand out to Bella.

"Come on; let's ditch these dorks and go dance!"

Bella smiled hugely and finished her own cup of wine before grabbing Angela's hand and walking towards the group of people dancing by the speakers farther down the beach. A small part of me wished I could go with her, but I wasn't that much of a dancer really, so it would probably just be awkward for me.

Besides, I could appreciate the view of Bella swinging her hips just as well from where I was currently sitting. I kept stealing glances at her as I talked to Ben – I was completely enthralled and captivated by the sight; the way her hair moved as she danced, how she put her hands in it sometimes in an unconsciously sexy manoeuvre, the way her hips and ass swayed with the music… everything. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

But I wasn't the only one looking and admiring her. I had to choke back a growl as I saw a stumbling Mike Newton, beer in hand, approach her and Angela. The look on his face was pure lust as his eyes lingered on Bella.

He wouldn't dare.

But he did. He started dancing next to her, too fucking close, putting his free hand on her back. Ben halted in the middle of a sentence I hadn't heard a word of and stared at me in bewilderment. Perhaps my murderous expression was somewhat confusing. He noticed my gaze and quickly turned around to see what I was looking at.

"Oh, shit" he stated simply. He then turned back to me, an irritated frown on his forehead. "Guess Newton didn't get the message."

"No, guess not," I ground out between my teeth, getting angrier by the minute as the shithead continued his drunk-dancing, moving his hand from her back to encircle her waist and pull her closer. I could see how uncomfortable Bella was – her movements before had been so free and uninhibited, the joy she felt radiating off her. But now she was barely moving anymore, her limbs stiff as she tried to get away from the fuckface. I saw the panicked look she shot at Angela when he wouldn't let go.

I almost leaped up from my seat as Newton bent his head to whisper something in her ear, trying to turn her around to face him fully. But then Bella put a hand on his chest and leaned away so that she could look at him. She said something to him with a warm smile, which he returned as he nodded. Then – finally – he let go of her and stumbled away down the beach, heading towards the coolers filled with beer. As soon as Mike turned his back on her, Bella grabbed Angela's hand and urgently pulled her away, walking quickly back to us.

"I asked him to get me a beer so that I could get away from him," she said as she came back to the fire, letting go of Angela and instead pulling me up from the rock where I had been sitting. "Can we leave please? I really don't want to deal with Mike right now," she practically pleaded with me, the panic in her voice making my heart squeeze.

"Of course; come on." I grabbed her hand and with a quick wave to Ben and Angela we set off down the beach. I pulled her up to the trees lining the beach and walked in a few yards. I ushered her behind a bush.

"Stay here while I go and find Jasper and Alice – he'll probably look for you, but I don't think he'll find you in here," I said, smiling at her in reassurance.

She nodded her head, smiling back. "Yeah, best to play a little game of hide-and-seek. Besides, he's so drunk he's probably forgotten all about me already." She touched my arm lightly. "Thanks Edward. I'm probably overreacting, but he was just so pushy… very determined. I don't know, I just don't want to have to deal with him right now."

"Don't worry about it Bella. I've told him to leave you alone once before, and I don't mind saying it again," I said, unable to stop the grin on my face as I thought about it.

Bella laughed a little before she pushed me away. "Come on, go find Jasper and Alice and see if they want to leave."

I hoped they did. Maybe they could find a ride with someone else if they wanted to stay a while longer? I stepped out onto the beach, scanning the crowd for my brother and Alice. I couldn't see them right away, so I began to wander around, asking a few people if they'd seen them. I had no luck.

Finally I decided I had to call Jasper's phone – I didn't want to leave Bella alone for too long, just in case Mike actually found her.

I walked farther away from the crowd while I pulled out my phone and called Jasper. As soon as it started ringing, a faint but familiar noise reached me. I walked towards the source of the noise and soon recognised Jasper's ringtone. It seemed to be originating from behind the huge boulder in front of me. I lowered my phone from my ear as I walked closer.

As I approached it I heard heavy panting and the rustling of clothes. _Oh god. _

"Maybe I should answer?" Jasper said in a tone that suggested that he really didn't want to.

"Leave it," Alice breathed.

"It could… be important," my brother said in a strained voice.

"Leave it," she repeated. They then went back to… whatever they were doing.

I snapped my phone shut and cleared my throat. Loudly.

Complete silence from behind the boulder.

"Uh, guys – it's just me. I _really_ hate to… uh, interrupt, but you wouldn't by any chance be open to going home now?" I asked quickly.

The silence dragged on for a few seconds, in which I assumed they were silently discussing what to do.

"Uhm… yeah, sure," Jasper then said, coughing in an embarrassed manner. "Could we, uhm, meet you by the car in a few minutes?"

"Yeah, no problem – I have to get Bella anyway," I said quickly, already walking away from the uncomfortable situation. "See you in a few."

I hurried away, really not wanting to stay in that close proximity to my brother and his girlfriend after what I had just heard.

I made my way across the beach, aiming for the place where I had left Bella. I had an eye out for Newton as I walked, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I tried to tell myself that just because I couldn't see him it didn't mean that he had found Bella. He could just be… you know, farther away.

I stepped into the trees and instantly felt all the blood in my body being replaced by boiling hot fury at the sight before me.

Newton had found her. He stood with his hands on her shoulders, drawing her closer to him. She fought it, leaning away, panic and disgust clear on her beautiful face.

"Come on, don't be like that," he said to her, stepping closer. "You're so fucking hot."

"No, Mike – please, will you let go?" Bella said angrily, yanking on her arms to try to get them free from his grip.

"Why would I do that? Then you'll just run away again…"

I approached them, so incredibly ready to just grab the vile fuckhead and beat him to a pulp. What the fuck did he think he was doing!

Bella's eyes suddenly snapped to me over Newton's shoulder. A relief so sweet filled her eyes as she saw me and she relaxed in Newton's grip, reassured that I would take care of her. As I saw this, some of the seething fury in me subsided. Beating the crap out of Newton would only help me, not Bella. And I needed to help her.

I made a quick decision and reached up to grab Newton's shoulder, ripping him away from Bella. I then took hold of her hand and drew her behind me as Newton turned his glare on me, anger flowing from his eyes.

"Oh, come on! Would you give it a fucking rest, Cullen!"

"I told you to stay away from her," I growled at him menacingly.

He snorted obnoxiously, swaying slightly. I could smell the beer on his breath. "That's not really your decision to make, is it?" He swivelled his blood-shot eyes to Bella, and a leer grew on his face. "You should have seen the way she was dancing – practically begging me for it. I'm just giving her what she wants, and that is obviously a good, hard fucki-"

He didn't get any further than that, because Bella's palm connected with his face, the smack echoing between the trees. She had jumped out from behind me just as I was about to step forward and hit the little fucker.

Guess she beat me to the punch.

"Listen up asshole; I don't _want_ anything from you! Get it? Anything! So stay the hell away from me! You fucking disgust me," she yelled into his face before she turned around and grabbed my arm. "Edward, let's go."

I was just about to follow her when Newton, outraged, took a step forward. "You little bitch! What the hell is your problem? You can't just go around acting like a little slut and a tease and then pretend like you didn't want it!"

I couldn't stop myself this time.

I didn't want to.

My fist hit him straight in the jaw, making him stumble backwards and fall to the ground. Bella shrieked behind me, slightly shocked. I stepped forward to where Newton lay sprawled on the ground and grabbed his shirt, lifting him up slightly.

"I'm getting _really_ tired of your fucking attitude," I growled at him. "Get it into your thick skull – Bella has never wanted you in any way, and she never will. I fucking told you to stay away from her, because a shit like you doesn't deserve to even talk to her. Leave her the fuck alone! Get it?" I pushed him back to the ground and turned around, walking away without another word. Bella followed, walking close beside me.

Not until we reached the parking lot, empty of people, did Bella begin to cry. Silent tears welled up in her eyes without warning, and she didn't resist me as I pulled her in for a hug. There was no sobbing or shaking – she barely made a sound except for a few deep breaths now and then. I guessed it was mostly just a bit of shock over the whole situation that was getting to her.

"God, what's wrong with me? I can't stop crying!" she mumbled, laughing dryly. She pulled away from me and wiped her face, taking a deep calming breath. She closed her eyes and sniffed, breathing slowly. After a moment the tears stopped, and slowly a tightening in her shoulders disappeared. She slumped, relaxed.

"Okay… I'm good now. The shock is over," she said, laughing lightly, opening her eyes to look at me as she spoke. "Ugh, that was so disgusting," she added, referring to Newton. A repulsed tremble went through her.

"Well, I hope he got the fucking message this time," I said, rubbing my knuckles absentmindedly. She looked at my hand and laughed.

"So do I. You've got a nice punch by the way – very impressive," she told me with a smile. "Does it hurt?" she asked then, pointing to my fist.

"No, not too bad. It's totally worth it though – I've wanted to punch him for a very long time now," I told her, winking conspiratorially in a way that made her giggle.

As we walked over to the Volvo I told her about what I had overheard when I found Alice and Jasper, at which she burst out laughing. She did it again when the couple in question walked out on the parking lot, both of them blushing when they saw me grinning at them.

Bella almost doubled up with laughter when Jasper came to the car to open the door for Alice. "Hey Jasper, your shirt's inside out," she told him. He looked down with horror, grabbing at his shirt – only to find it with the right side out. He quickly looked back up, rubbing a hand over his face.

"That's not funny, Bella," he reprimanded her as she and I practically collapsed on the ground at the look on his face.

"Can we just go home now?" Alice asked impatiently as she got into the car.

Alice didn't say a word the entire drive home. When I pulled up to her house, she leaned into Jasper and whispered in his ear. He nodded with a warm smile and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"I'll be home later, okay?" he told me before getting out of the car. He walked around it to join Alice, taking her hand as they walked towards her house. Bella only smiled happily at the sight of them.

"They're lucky they have each other," she said simply.

"A perfect match," I agreed before pulling away.

As I stopped outside Bella's house she began to unbuckle her seatbelt, but then she stopped and laughed before turning to me.

"Wanna come inside and watch a movie or something? Charlie's car isn't here – seems like he's still on his date with Sue Clearwater," she said with a smile, both eyebrows raised.

I glanced at the time – it wasn't that late really, and it wasn't like we needed to go to school tomorrow or anything.

"Sure, why not?" I told her, getting out of the car.

"You know…," she said slowly, "I'm feeling in the mood for some Monty Python. How about you?"

I laughed and nodded as we walked up the steps to her door. "Sounds great."

20 minutes later we sat on the couch, popcorn, chips and sodas on the table, as the theme song for 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' started up.

When the movie was over, the end credits beginning to roll, I was slumped back against the couch with my feet up on the table. Bella was asleep, her own feet lying in my lap and she lay with her head on the armrest. She looked so peaceful that I didn't have the heart to wake her up.

Instead I just looked at her, admiring the beautiful waves in her silky hair as it spread out around her, studying the arch of her full lips, her long lashes that rested on her cheek. My gaze travelled down her graceful neck, lingering on the collarbone that I could see through the neckline of her shirt.

Further down, the swell of her breasts, the flat plane of her stomach, the dip of her waist, rising up to her hips, curving around to her ass. Her long, beautiful legs and silky white skin… She was so perfect. Everything about her was just perfect.

"Mom, I'm fine…" she suddenly mumbled. My eyes snapped up to her face in surprise – mom?

Her eyes were still closed, moving beneath her eyelids. She was talking in her sleep…

My breath caught in my throat and my entire body froze, afraid that my smallest movement would wake her up. This could be interesting.

"I'm fine...," she repeated, in a very convincing tone. "Edward's here," she added, as if that explained everything, a beautiful and reassured smile spreading on her face. I felt like I had been punched in the gut. Was that really how she saw me? As the reason behind her present well-being?

I could feel something beginning to swell inside me. Pride, joy, a sense of responsibility – I didn't know. It was just slightly strange… a new feeling, unlike anything I had felt before.

This girl was the cause of so many emotions in me – she made me feel protective of her, she made me laugh and I missed her when she wasn't around. She made me want to open up to her and tell her things about myself I had never told anyone else. I felt a bit more impulsive around her, and in a weird sense, I felt more like myself. And, as long as I was being honest, she also turned me on. A lot.

I looked at the sleeping girl beside me, feeling my heart beating almost painfully hard with this new emotion inside me. I had a feeling I should know what it was, but I couldn't quite figure it out. It was strong and burning, making me deliriously happy.

I felt so stupid that I couldn't figure it out! It seemed as if the answer was just in front of me…

What was currently just in front of me?

Bella.

Who was causing this feeling in me?

Bella.

And what did she really mean to me?

… Everything. That was the simple and honest answer. This girl – _this girl_ – meant everything to me. Kind, loyal, funny… innocent, trustworthy, beautiful, sexy – the list goes on. The longer I looked at her now, the stronger the feeling grew. It was taking over me, in a good way. I should know what it was… it seemed so simple, so why couldn't I figure it out?

Then Bella suddenly moved, just slightly, a soft sigh leaving her sensuous lips. And it just clicked within me. I realised what the feeling was.

My new realisation hit me like a bullet straight through my heart: I was in love with Bella Swan.

* * *

**You know what I want... and all you have to do is press that little button right down there...tell me anything and everything: what was Esme talking about? Do you also love Monty Python? And what about Edward's huge realisation? Did you like it? Tell me!  
**

**And in case a few of you thought that Alice's outburst seemed a little exaggerated, let me ask you this: do we actually _know_ what she was yelling about...? **

**.... hmmmmm... you'll find out what her deal is in a later chapter, I promise. **

**So, next up is the flight and landing in Edinburgh! **

**Thanks for reading - you guys are awesome!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

**Okay, new chapter! Are you excited? I am. I hope you all enjoy it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter**** 11: Time to ****travel**

BPOV

_I was running down a straight road, terror pulsing through me. I was running from something… no, someone – I could hear them behind me, so close, the 'thump' of their feet against the ground sounding so much more powerful than my own. I felt like I was running for my life, as if I would die if the person caught up with me. _

_But I couldn't run. My legs would barely move, as if I was waist deep in sand. No matter how much I tried, I never made any progress, staying in the same place, my arms flailing uselessly, my breaths coming in desperate sobs. _

_The person chasing me had no trouble running. They were gaining on me, so close now that I could hear their breathing as well, not just my own. I tried with all my might to quicken my step, but it didn't matter – my legs would not obey, I would not move faster, and any second now, the person would grab me and I would surely die. _

"_Bella – stop running," a soft voice demanded of me. I realised that the voice came from the person behind me. Ha! Like I would listen to them. I continued with my useless fighting, desperate to get away and so frustrated that I couldn't._

"_Bella, you have to stop running away from me," the voice continued, and something wavered inside me as I recognised the voice. I knew this person!_

_A hand grabbed my arm and I stopped. There was no point in continuing with my useless efforts – the person chasing me had me in their grasp now. There was no way I would be able to fight them off. I was too afraid to turn around and face them, to see who the person really was. I was in absolute panic about this situation and I didn't know what to do. _

"_Please, look at me." Such a familiar voice... so soft and warm. I did know this voice, and under any other circumstances, just hearing it would calm me down. But now I didn't know if I could trust it. _

"_Bella," the voice reprimanded me now in a teasing tone. "Come on, stop being so stubborn. Would you just turn around?"_

_And I did, because I could hear the smile in the voice, the voice that was so familiar. Why was I so afraid of this person? It made no sense. I turned around slowly on my heels and smiled as I saw him. _

"_Took you long enough," Edward teased me. And then he stepped closer. And closer still. I backed up a few steps, but he only followed, pressing against me. I jumped a little when I suddenly felt something against my back, something hard and rough. Probably a tree; I could feel the bark against my back and the smell of wood permeated the air. _

_Well, it did at first. Then the scent of Edward took over everything. Against my better judgement, I took deep breaths, savouring the wonderful smell. Edward leaned in to me, placing his hands on either side of my head. His nose was practically touching mine, and he was gazing intently into my eyes, as if he was trying to figure something out. _

"_Edward, what's wrong?" I asked him when he didn't say anything. _

_Shouldn't his closeness be making me nervous, by the way?_

"_I'm just waiting for you to freak out again. But it doesn't seem like you're going to…" He stared intently at me for a few more moments, before his face suddenly relaxed. "Huh," he said in a slightly surprised tone. _

_And then he kissed me. His lips were suddenly claiming my own, so incredibly soft and warm that I couldn't help the soft moan that rose in my throat, mingled with a sound of surprise. He pressed his entire body more closely to mine, trapping me between the tree and himself. His lips moved with mine, yielding and melding – one moment with exquisite tenderness, ferocious hunger the next. _

_I wanted more. I opened my lips and let the tip of my tongue caress his lower lip, requesting entrance. He groaned at the contact, parting his lips to let me in. Our tongues met in a teasing battle, and I moaned louder into his mouth at the sensation. My hands rose to grasp his hair firmly, holding him to me. His soft hair slid through my fingers as I grabbed fistfuls of it. A familiar aching was beginning to pulse between my legs and I couldn't hep but grind my hips against him, both hearing and feeling the hitch in his breath as I did so. Almost instantaneously, Edward pressed his hips back against me, and I could feel his hardness against my lower stomach, the evidence, should I need further proof, that he wanted me badly. _

_As if moving on its own, my left leg rose up along his right, curving around it to bring him closer to me. _

"_God, Bella… I want you so much, you have no idea," he panted against my lips as his hands suddenly moved, over my shoulders and down my sides to rest on my hips, which he grabbed tightly as he pulled me against him again. I hissed pleasurably at the feeling, biting down on my lip. He smiled that crooked grin of his as he felt it against his own lips before he let his mouth ghost over my skin. His lips moved across my cheek, nibbling along my jaw up to my ear. I trembled from the contact, feeling ever kiss and touch of his lips as if they seared under my skin, burning me down to the bone. _

"_What do you want Bella?" he asked me, his voice a low growl next to my ear. He flicked my earlobe with his tongue before taking it between his lips and sucking on it. My knee buckled under me and air left my lungs in a loud gasp. I tightened my hold on his hair, tugging on it in my desire to somehow get him closer. He groaned as I pulled, gripping me tighter. _

_He moved his hand from my hip around to my ass, grabbing it firmly. "Do you want this?" he asked, grinding his hips to mine by pushing me into him. I moaned as I felt his cock through the layers of our clothes, and I lifted my leg higher so that I could hold him closer. The tiniest bit of space between our bodies was far too much – every inch of me that could possibly be covered by him needed to be. _

"_I want…" I panted, "I want… ah!" He had moved his thigh just slightly, so that it was now pressing against my pussy. With his hands on my hip and ass he moved me against him, rubbing me on his thigh. My head dropped back with a small sob of pleasure from the much needed friction on my clit. _

"_Tell me," he demanded before placing a searing kiss on my throat, sucking and nibbling at the skin. _

"_I want… I need you inside me!" As soon as the words left my lips, he grabbed me firmly around the ass, lifting me off the ground. I instinctively wrapped both my legs around him as he pushed me harder against the tree, gasping for air – his forcefulness and obvious need for me was so fucking hot. _

_Our clothes were gone and his naked skin was _finally_ against my own, his taut and muscular chest was _finally_ visible to me, and his cock was _finally _placed against my wet opening. I was completely soaked with desire for him and I kissed him hard as he began to push into me. He stuck his tongue into my mouth, taking my moans and whimpers and giving me his groans and growls in return as he went deeper. _

"_Fuck, Bella – you feel so good! So tight and wet…shit," he mumbled before he was completely sheathed in me. He filled me so fully and so perfectly that I almost came right then and there. _

"_Edward! Oh god Edward, please fuck me," I begged of him. I was so close now – all I needed was to feel him move within me. "I'm so close, please!"_

_He grunted as I dragged my nails across his back, making me scream with pure pleasure as the pulled out of me before thrusting back in, hard and deep. _

_He seemed as impatient and close as I was – there was no slow build-up, no teasing. Just wild, hard thrusts that pushed me closer to the edge with each pass. _

"_Fuck… Bella, I won't… shit, I won't l-last much longer!" he panted with some effort as his thrusts got even faster, deeper and harder. His grip on my thighs was on the verge of painful, but I didn't care; if anything it only egged me on. _

"_Edward, oh god, oh god, oh god…! Don't stop, please, don't stop – I'm… ah ah ah!" I began to thrusts my hips forcefully against his as I felt my orgasm building, building, rising in me now, so close to it's breaking point, just seconds away. "I'm cu-"_

The jarring sound of the opening to "No More Sorrow" by Linkin Park woke me up with a start as my phone started ringing. I almost screamed with frustration at the interruption. I had been so fucking close! Literally, just a…

a… sec-…

…

_Ohjesusholymotherfukinghellhole!_

I blushed violently as I realised I had just had an extremely erotic, vivid and life-like sexdream about Edward. I whimpered with embarrassment and only wanted to burry my head beneath my pillow, but the now very loud sound of a wailing guitar was demanding my immediate attention.

I quickly grabbed my phone and flipped it open without checking the caller-id.

"We're going to Edinburgh today!" Alice shrieked at me on the other end before I could croak out so much as a 'hello'.

"Jesus, Alice! What the hell kinda way is that to wake someone up?" I reprimanded her, although my voice was unfortunately very weak and hoarse from sleep, so it didn't sound as mad as I had intended.

"It's what you say when YOU'RE GOING TO EDINBURGH TODAY!"

"God, I heard you the first time!" I flopped back on my pillow and dragged a hand over my face, my cheeks still flaming hot from embarrassment. "What time is it anyway?" I asked her, yawning involuntarily. I couldn't be bothered to turn my head to check my clock.

"3.50. Just thought I'd wake you up. Are you all packed and ready? I packed last night, but then I woke up an hour ago and felt like something was wrong, so I unpacked all my bags and took out all my clothes and stuff again so that I could go over it all one last time, and make sure I wasn't bringing anything I didn't need with me, or leaving something I would really need or want behind. I ended up changing like half of my choices after taking a quick look at the weather report for Edinburgh, and then I re-packed everything. Do you need help packing your stuff? I'd love to come over and help you get everything ready – I have this amazing trick on how to fold your clothes in the most effective way; you simply-"

"Alice." I had to interrupt her there. Her insane chattering was making me… well, insane. "I _just_ woke up – like literally, 40 seconds ago. So please, can we keep the hyper to a minimum until after I've had a shower and some breakfast? And yes, I'm already packed, because we're leaving here at 5 am and I wanted to get as much sleep as possible. I have my flight clothes all laid out and ready too. You don't have to worry about it."

"Oh, okay…" she said, clearly disappointed that she didn't get to help me pack.

I sighed a little. "I'll let you help me pack when we're gonna fly back home. I'm sure I'll have some new clothes by then, seeing as you'll drag me out shopping and stuff," I assured her.

She giggled down the phone. "You know me so well."

I snorted. "Look, I'll see you later, okay? I need to take a shower and everything. And I had set my alarm you know."

"Yeah, I know. See you in the car," she said happily before hanging up.

The Cullen's had arranged for a car to pick us all up and take us to the airport – it would be here in about an hour. All I needed to do was basically take a quick shower, eat some breakfast and put on my shoes.

I tried to leave my bed, but I was so tired. And it was so warm and soft – I couldn't move. I let my arm drop down to the bed, my phone still open as I sighed. _It was so early_.

I honestly tried to get up. I told my legs to move, but they didn't.

Just like in my dream.

"Crap," I told the darkness of my room. The dream was already slipping away from me, like water in a sieve. I was suddenly thankful for Alice's wake-up call; if she hadn't distracted me like that I probably would have committed more of it to my memory.

All I could remember of it now was a vague outline; that frustrated feeling where I wanted to run, needed to run, but couldn't; Edward catching me and pushing me up against a tree and kissing me and… well, basically fucking me. Had we talked, said anything? Where were we? I couldn't remember. I did know that we had been fully clothed at first, but then we were suddenly naked – how very dreamlike of my mind.

I shook my head and finally sat up, dragging a hand through my hair. I knew dreams didn't mean anything. My brain was just going through the things I had experienced the day before, putting them together in a weird order, creating strange situations. Edward often appeared in my dreams, which didn't really surprise me – I spent the better parts of my days with him, so obviously he was bound to show up sometimes.

And this time he happened to show up in a sexdream. While extremely embarrassing, it didn't mean anything. I wasn't trying to convince myself of this, I was just stating the facts. Less and less of the dream was coming to mind now, and I knew that by the end of the day I wouldn't be able to say too much about it except that I dreamt that I had sex with Edward. Big deal.

Not that I would ever – _ever_ – say anything about it. Never ever.

I got out of the bed and made my way through the darkness to the bathroom. I tried to be as quiet as possible – Charlie had promised to get up and say goodbye to me before I left, because he usually got up at around 5 am anyway, but I wanted to let him sleep as long as possible.

And I was sure Sue wasn't really used to getting up this early. Sue Clearwater, my dad's girlfriend. Yeah, I know how it sounds, but they were actually really sweet together and I was happy for them. I knew Charlie had a hard time getting over my mom and I was pleased to see that he had found someone who suited him better than Renee. Sue had taken to staying here a few nights a week lately and she happened to be here today. She had also said she would get up to say goodbye before I left.

After my shower, where I actually managed to not cut myself while shaving my legs, I made my way quietly back to my room where I got dressed. Since we would be spending literally the whole day flying, first to London and then another flight from there to Edinburgh, I had chosen my comfiest pair of jeans and a simple blue t-shirt that I loved.

I made my way down the stairs, avoiding the middle step that creaked, and made myself a quick breakfast. The car would be here in 30 minutes, so I took my time sipping on my tea and watching a rerun of "Little House On The Prairie".

I got up when I heard my dad moving about upstairs. I turned off the TV and quickly cleaned my cup and plate as he and Sue made their way down the stairs.

"Morning," I told them, smiling despite myself. I was getting really excited, despite the early hour. I was leaving the States for the first time ever, going to freaking Europe and everything. Who wouldn't be excited?

"Morning, Bells," my dad yawned. "Are you all ready to go?"

"Yeah, I was just going to run up and brush my teeth and stuff first," I said as I walked past them.

After brushing my teeth and yanking a brush through my hair I quickly re-packed my toiletries and brought the small bag downstairs to put it in my suitcase, which was already standing by the door. I quickly put on my shoes and turned back into the living room where Charlie and Sue were waiting.

"Okay, well, I'll see you when you get back then," my dad said, clearly unsure of how to handle the situation. He stepped forward and gave me a quick, awkward hug which I returned in the same manner. That's what emotional retards do.

"Yeah, see you soon. I'll, uh, call you when we get there, okay?" I said, shuffling my feet a little.

"Uhm, yes, tell me how everything went and… and all that."

Sue sighed and shook her head before stepping forward and giving me a warm hug.

"I hope you have a great time, Bella. Now, be safe and take care of yourself! Don't wander off alone anywhere, keep your phone with you at all times and remember to _have fun_. And oh, take lots of pictures!"

"Yeah, of course," I told her with a smile. I thought it was sweet how concerned she was for me. There was a quiet knock at the door and I threw a quick look at the clock. "Okay, that's the car." I turned around to go open the door and they both followed me.

Emmett was standing outside waiting. When I opened the door he bowed down with a flourish.

"I'm here to collect your bags, miss Swan," he said in a terrible English accent. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Emmett, that was the worst fake accent I've ever heard," I told him as he lifted my bag with ease.

"I know," he grinned at me before giving a quick nod to Charlie and Sue and walking back to the mini-bus waiting on the curb.

I turned back around to give a quick, final goodbye.

"Okay, bye then and… uh, see you soon."

"Bye, Bells," Charlie said, smiling. "Have a good time."

I smiled back and nodded before stepping outside and down the steps.

The door to the mini-bus was open and the Cullens and Rosalie were sitting inside. We just needed to pick up Alice and then we would be on our way. I gave a last wave to Charlie and Sue before climbing into the back next to Edward.

"Hey guys," I said as I put on my seatbelt and Jasper hoped back in, closing the door behind him.

Everyone greeted me back happily and then we were on our way to get Alice. Rosalie turned around in her seat to look at me.

"What time did she call you?" she asked me, looking breathtakingly beautiful despite the fact that it was 5 am.

"3.50 to tell me all about how she woke up an hour before that to re-pack her bags."

Rosalie laughed and nodded. "She called me right after you then. It's lucky for her that I was already awake, or I'd strangle her as soon as I got my hands around her tiny little neck."

"Hey!" Jasper exclaimed indignantly just as Emmett said: "You're so violent sometimes baby." Rosalie turned back to him with a glare, one eyebrow raised. "It's so fucking hot," he added in a whisper so that Esme, sitting in the front, wouldn't hear. Rosalie relaxed and her glare was replaced by a flirtatious smile.

Edward nudged me with his elbow and I turned my attention to him. I willed myself not to blush as I looked into the eyes of the guy I had just dreamt fucked me against a tree.

"How fucking tired are you right now?" he said, unable to repress a yawn at the end.

I leaned my head back on the headrest with a laugh. "So tired I might just fall asleep standing."

He blinked sleepily at me, also leaning his head back. "Too bad we should try to stay awake as long as possible so that we can sleep when we get to Edinburgh."

"Yeah, it's a shame," I said, putting my hand over my mouth as I yawned. "What time were we landing there anyway?"

"Well…," he said, stretching a bit in his seat as he tried to remember. "We should be landing in London at around 2 am tomorrow, local time." He paused to yawn again. "Then I think the flight from there to Edinburgh leaves like two hours later, so we should be at the house sometime after 6 in the morning, at which time we should try to get a few hours sleep before getting up again."

I nodded slowly. "Well, you're more used to this than I am, so you just tell me when it's okay for me to sleep for a while," I told him.

"Of course," he promised. And then he yawned again.

The bus pulled to a stop outside Alice's house. She was already standing on the porch, hugging her parents goodbye. Jasper got out to collect her bags, shaking her father's hand and receiving a hug from her mother. He bent to pick up her two bags, and while he tried to hide it, you could see that they were almost too heavy for him. Emmett laughed and got out of the car to help his brother. Together they were able to get Alice's bags into the back with all the rest of ours.

"Jesus, Alice, what did you put in these things?" Emmett asked her as she got into the back seat next to me. She turned around to look at him through the grating as he lifted her second bag in with a grunt.

"Not that much, just clothes and shoes and handbags and… you know – stuff," she explained with a shrug before turning back around, getting comfortable in her seat.

She turned to me and gave me a little frown. "You look tired," she stated.

I stared at her, not amused. "You think?" She herself looked as if she didn't even know the meaning of the word 'tired'.

She pursed her lips a little and looked me over a second time. "Guess it can't be helped." Then she smiled excitedly. "Not that it matters much anyway – we're just flying today, so it's not like anyone expects you to look amazing or anything."

"Wow, thanks Alice, that makes me feel really nice," I told her sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, you know what I mean," she told me as we pulled away from her house. She then scooted forward in her seat to play with Jasper's hair where he sat in front of her.

The drive to Seattle was rather uneventful – we passed the time playing car-games, like 20 Questions and I Spy, listening to music, discussing our plans for the next few days and trying to stay awake.

Finally we arrived at Sea-Tac airport in good time. The flight wasn't for another two hours, and the line to the check-in was short. We left our bags and got our boarding passes, making our way over to the security check.

Everything went smoothly and before I knew it we were walking into the lounge to wait for our flight. I had been mortified when I found out Esme and Carlisle had bought business class tickets for all of us, feeling like that was far to expensive and generous of them. I still thought like that of course and I felt slightly out of place, but I tried to enjoy it as much as possible. I sat in the comfy chairs and couches, drinking tea and eating a second breakfast with the rest of the group.

Edward, the last to get his food, was walking across the room to us. I watched, a little amused, how the women he walked past turned their heads to look at him appreciatively. I couldn't suppress a smile as he totally ignored them, much less a grin when the women's faces dropped with dismay when he sat down next to me, at which point they gave me a jealous look before turning back around.

"What so funny?" Edward asked me as he took a sip of his coffee, completely oblivious.

"What? Oh, nothing," I answered him.

He smiled a little. "Come on, tell me."

I looked at him quickly and then sighed playfully. "You just had every woman in this room check you out as you walked over here and you didn't even notice."

His eyes opened wide in surprise and he quickly turned his head to look out over the room. "Really?" he asked, horrified. The tips of his ears turned red and I had to laugh at him.

"Really," I assured him. "You then made them all hate me by default." He looked back at me, even more surprised now.

"What? Why?"

I gave him an annoyed face. "Because you're sitting next to me now, stupid."

"Don't call me stupid," he said petulantly. He paused. "I don't get it."

I sighed. "Really? I have to spell it out for you? Okay, fine: a woman who sees a very attractive, good-looking guy walking across the room is bound to notice him and check him out. If he then completely ignores them before sitting down next to a girl, the woman will feel a tinge of disappointment, no matter if she's single or married or whatever," I said with a dismissive wave of my hand.

"If you had sat down alone," I continued, "or next to Emmett or something, they would have reacted differently. As it is, they now think you're off the market, and since you're sitting next to me, I will be the automatic object for them to direct all feelings of disappointment and hate towards," I told him in a tone you'd use to explain to a five-year old why it's not nice to throw peas at your little sister.

He took a minute to think over what I had said. Then a sly smile spread on his lips. "You think I'm attractive and good-looking?"

My mouth popped open like I was a moron or something and a blush crept over my face. "Well, I-I mean, you…" I began to ramble, at which point he laughed at me. I lost my patience a little. "Oh come on, you know you are!"

"Oh, do I now?" he asked me teasingly.

"Yes, but the infuriating thing about it is that you don't care, which only makes you even more attractive."

Okay, stop talking _now_, Swan!

He looked at me searchingly for a while, and my heart stuttered as I suddenly remembered that same look on his face in my dream. Right before he kissed me.

I looked away, blowing on my cup of tea.

_Don't think about that now – you'll just start to blush even more and he'll think it was because of that stupid remark you just said, and then he'll think you have a thing for him or something_.

"Well, that's good to know," he said in a casual tone before he started talking to Jasper about how amazing the cinnamon buns tasted.

From the corner of my eye I thought I saw Alice looking at me, but when I turned my head up she was looking in the other direction.

After a rather long wait, we were finally allowed to board. As we came into the business class section of the plane, my chin dropped. The seats were divided into groups of two in the middle, with little walls around them, almost like small cubicles for extra privacy. There were single seats along the sides, also with the tiny walls. Esme took one of those seats, and the rest of us paired up in the middle.

I looked around wide-eyed after I sat down, Edward to my left. He just grinned at me, amused by my behaviour.

"Wanna watch a movie with me later?" he asked, pointing towards the screen in front of us.

I sighed as if he had just asked me to lift a 500 lbs boulder. "If I have to…" I said in a defeated tone before smirking at him. He just made a face at me and settled back into his seat, waiting for the take-off.

I started to feel a little excited – I loved flying, and the take-off especially got to me every time. It was just something about feeling the huge and powerful engines roar as the plane sped down the tarmac, before suddenly just lifting off the ground. It was so exhilarating.

The captain's voice crackled over the intercom, letting us know that we would be leaving shortly for London. I couldn't help the grin that I directed at Edward. I felt giddy with all the excitement. He just laughed and shook his head at me. The plane began to move, positioning itself for take-off. The stewardesses went through the usual security, showing everyone the exits and what to do in case of an emergency.

And then… The engines roared, louder and louder. I felt the plane speed up, my body pressing back just slightly into my seat at the force, which was just building, increasing. My heart started beating just a little bit faster. I felt like I could almost anticipate the second we would leave the ground… three…two… one.

And we were climbing into the air, racing upwards, the airport and the city disappearing beneath us. We were breaking through the gray clouds, up and up, and then – sunshine. It was always so beautiful up here, seeing the clouds from above, the sun always shining, no matter what. I had missed the sun.

I almost wished I had a window seat so that I could look out at the sight beneath me.

The seatbelts-signs were turned off and the stewardesses began to make their rounds.

"Movie time?" Edward asked me, pointing towards the screen again.

"Yeah, sure. What are they showing?" I asked, getting comfortable.

"Let's see…" he started going through the list. "'17 Again', 'The Boat That Rocked', 'I Love You, Man'… anything sound appealing?"

I pursed my lips, thinking. "How about '17 Again'? Zac Efron is just _so hot_," I said, imitating a 14-year old girl sarcastically. Edward looked at me with a face that said he was not amused. "Okay, fine. 'I Love You, Man' sounds good."

He pressed play on the remote and the movie started up. It was a funny movie for the most part – Edward and I both enjoyed the engagement-party-speech incident a lot – and at the very least it succeeded in keeping us awake for two hours.

As did the wonderful lunch we were treated to – _much better_ than what you'd normally get on a plane. But even after that we still had more than six hours left to kill before we landed.

"So…" I said as I put down my spoon, having swallowed the very last morsel of my tiramisu. I twisted in my seat so that I could more easily talk to Edward. He turned his head to me with one eyebrow raised, waiting for me to continue. "Tell me about this house in Edinburgh. How come you have it in the first place?" I hadn't thought to ask any of the Cullens that question before.

He took a sip of his coke before answering. "Well, we've had it for about 10 years. Before that it belonged to my grandparents, who liked to invest in property. They usually sold most of their houses or rented them off, but the house in Edinburgh was always one of their favourites, so they just kept it. After they died, my grandfather left the place to dad, and we've been going there ever so often since then." He shrugged as he finished off.

I nodded slowly and noticed Esme from the corner of my eye, reading a book. I smiled as I remembered her habit of decorating the rooms of her house. "Did your mom decorate that house too?"

He glanced over to his mother with a wry smile. "Yeah, she did. Not as much as the house in Forks, obviously, because we don't spend that much time there, but she makes sure to keep things interesting," he said, directing his smile back to me.

"I can't wait to see it," I said wistfully.

"I think you'll like it," he said kindly. "Especially the fact that you'll have two entire floors between yourself and a snoring Emmett. Not that I can guarantee that you won't still hear him, but…" he trailed off, grinning crookedly.

I laughed at his words. "God, poor Rosalie," I said, shaking my head.

"'Poor Rosalie', what?" Rosalie herself suddenly said next to me. I jumped in my seat at the surprise.

I turned to look at her where she stood in the aisle, a hand on her hip in a determined fashion. She looked at me expectantly.

"Emmett's snoring," Edward answered. She shifted her gaze to him instead, raising her eyebrows. "It's a miracle that you're not deaf."

I snorted with Rosalie as she nodded her head in agreement. "Thank god for earplugs, is all I can say." Then she smiled mischievously. "If it weren't for the amazing morning sex, I'd probably never stay the night."

I cringed a little. "Too much information, Rose."

"God, don't be such a prude," she said lightly, patting me on the head.

"I'm not a prude!" I said indignantly, swatting her hand away.

"Yeah, okay…" she said, rolling her eyes in a manner that clearly told me she thought I was a prude.

"I am _not_ a prude!" Edward's quiet cough made me snap my head around to look at him. The 'what?' expression he adapted as I glared at him was too innocent. "Oh come on, you don't really think I'm a prude do you?" I asked him, feeling a little insulted.

"Well…" he hesitated.

"What?"

He shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable. "Most of the time you're not, but sometimes you seem to have some reservations when it comes to…," he waved his hand around a little, as if searching for the perfect word, "discussing, eh… well, sex."

I fumed, grinding my jaws a little. "I think you'd be surprised by how very few 'reservations' I have when it comes to discussing sex, Cullen," I told him in a menacing tone. His eyes opened wide at my tone. I turned my head slightly to look at Rosalie, who had now moved to stand almost directly in front of me, making it easier to have a conversation with both me and Edward. "So go on Rosalie, tell Edward and I all about your great sex-life with his _brother_." I turned to smile evilly at Edward, and a slightly horrified expression took over his face.

I turned back to a clearly amused Rose. "Go on – tell us everything you can think of when it comes to size," I gesticulated with my hands, "stamina, his finger work maybe? How about his oral skills? Do you do the whole 'dirty talk' thing? Do you spit or swall-"

"Okay, fine, I get your point! Now _please_ stop Bella!" Edward interrupted me, hands clasped over his ears. Rosalie threw her head back and laughed as I yanked on his arm.

"No, come on Edward, we're discussing sex! It's so much fun, don't you think? Let's talk about orgasms! Rosie, how many times can Emmett make you cum in one session?"

She and I both dissolved in giggles as Edward gave us a disgusted look before hurrying out of his seat and walking towards the toilets, hands still clasped over his ears.

"You're pure evil, Bella," Rosalie said, giving me a high five before walking towards the toilets herself. I shook my head a few times, smiling to myself, before retrieving my carry-on bag. I pulled out the book Edward had recommended to me; _Oryx and Crake_ by Margaret Atwood. I hadn't been reading it for very long, but it was already fascinating me.

Edward plunked back down in his seat a minute or two later. "Well played, Swan – well played," he said in a respectful tone, bowing his head to me slightly. I inclined my head back at him with a satisfied smirk. He smiled as he saw what I was reading.

"Do you like it?" he asked as he pointed towards the book.

"Yeah, I do actually. She's a great author – she has a certain way with words that is just blowing me away," I told him.

He nodded in agreement. "It's one of the best things about the book." He then began to dig through his own bag, fishing out his Walkman phone. Since I also had one, I knew there was an 'airplane' feature, where only the musicplayer was turned on, making it safe when flying. He plugged in his earphones, leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"You could try to get some sleep soon Bella. And then on the plane between London and Edinburgh," he said without looking at me.

"Okay, I'll just read a little first," I told him at which he nodded slightly before pressing play on his phone.

I read several chapters before my eyes began to feel to heavy. I almost reluctantly closed the book and put it back in my bag. I stopped a stewardesses as she walked past me.

"Excuse me, could I get a blanket please?"

"Yes, of course," she smiled. Her gaze flickered to Edward very quickly and then back to me. I turned my head a little to look at him. He had fallen asleep a while ago, his head leaning back on the headrest. I silently envied his apparent ability to fall asleep sitting up without having his mouth fall open like a flytrap.

Just as the woman made to leave I held up a hand. "Actually, make that two." She smiled and nodded again, walking away towards the front of the plane, quickly returning with two very soft blankets.

I could see on her face that she was just a little bit disappointed that I took both blankets from her hand, robbing her of the opportunity to tuck Edward in. I resisted the urge to chuckle.

"Thanks," I said as I unfolded one of the blankets.

"No problem," she smiled at me before walking away. I softly placed the blanket over Edward, covering his arms that he had crossed over his chest, before leaning my seat back a little to get more comfortable, throwing my own blanker over myself.

As soon as I closed my eyes I fell asleep.

I woke when someone shook my shoulder gently.

"Bella? We're about to land soon," Edward said next to me. I opened my eyes slowly and very reluctantly. There was movement all around me, everyone getting ready for the landing; settling back into their seats, putting things away, buckling their seatbelts. I stretched languidly and yawned, shivering just a bit when the blanket fell off me. I grabbed at it before it crumpled to the floor.

"Thanks for this, by the way," Edward said, holding up his own blanket.

"Uh-huh," I said sleepily. I was too tired to form coherent words.

He chuckled at me. "You can sleep more soon, Bella."

"Uh-huh," I responded.

A few minutes later we landed smoothly and in a sleepy daze I wandered off the plane and into the airport. I dimly realised that I was in London. For the first time ever, I was outside the US. Too bad my mind couldn't function properly so that I could appreciate it fully.

We made our way to another lounge to wait for our connection. I immediately curled up in a very large, soft looking chair and fell asleep again.

After what felt like only a few seconds, I was yet again awakened by someone shaking my shoulder.

"Bella, honey? It's time to go," Esme's sweet voice informed me.

"Uh-huh," I said and stiffly stumbled up from the chair.

It really was unreasonable to me to be this tired. While getting up at 4 am isn't that much fun, I went to bed relatively early the night before and got at least six hours sleep. Then on the plane I must have gotten another five or so… I really should be wide awake at this point.

But in truth it was a struggle just to keep my eyes open. They felt so heavy and grainy, and I thankfully sank down into my seat on the plane, just barely being able to put on my seatbelt before I yet again succumbed to sleep.

"This is getting ridiculous," I mumbled when I once again felt someone shaking me awake.

"I agree," Edward chuckled at me. "Come on, we're landing in five minutes, then we just have to go through the check-out, get our bags, get into the cars and drive to the house. Just one more hour and then you can fall asleep in a _bed_."

I sighed with delight at the prospect of letting my body sink into a bed.

I was a bit more awake when we made it out into the airport this time. I was able to properly comprehend the fact that I was in another country, and I smiled at the thought. Then I yawned.

Check-out was boring. Waiting for our bags was boring. Waiting for the rental cars was boring. I hate waiting.

Two cars pulled up to the curb where I was waiting with Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. Emmett and Esme were in the driver's seats, waiting for us to get in.

I climbed into the car with Esme after dragging my suitcase to the trunk, where Edward had promptly taken it from my grasp and lifted it in. I lulled in the backseat, not falling asleep, but not staying completely awake either. That was just a good thing either way – it was almost 6 am here, and I didn't really want to start my day that early. We would all get just a few more hours sleep at the house before really starting our vacation.

The drive to the house wasn't that long and I gaped when I got out and looked at it. The facade was a creamy beige, with a beautiful black double-door, lined on both sides with tiny windows. I walked slowly forward, admiring the beautiful townhouse. Edward came up to me where I was standing at the foot of the stairs and pointed down to my left.

"That's my room," he said. I looked down and saw a window below ground-level. It was one of those wonderful windows that curve out like a half-circle so that you can sit in them and look out. There was one on every floor. Next to his window there was another door – I guessed that this was for the self-contained apartment we would be staying in. Our own entry-way… cool.

Everyone looked dead-tired by the time all our bags were loaded into the house. The black double-doors had opened up to the front door, which was white, which then itself led into a beautiful hallway with a fireplace to the right. I wanted to go look around, see all the rooms, but I was so tired.

"How about we take the great tour of the house in a few hours, guys?" Jasper yawned, a hand around Alice's waist. She leaned against him, looking as if she was about to keel over.

We all murmured our assent and grabbed our bags. Everyone besides Edward and I walked up the stairs, but he opened another door directly beneath them, revealing another set of stairs leading down to the lower ground floor. Always the gentleman, he then took my suitcase from me again and walked down ahead of me. He turned to the left and set his own case down outside of the first door to the right. He then continued walking just a few feet, stopping outside a door on the left. He opened it and walked in, putting my case down on the floor.

He gave me a sleepy smile. "See you in a few hours," he promised and walked out, softly closing the door behind him.

I barely managed to open my suitcase, pull out my pyjamas and put them on before I fell face-first into the soft, glorious bed in front of me.

* * *

**Okay, so now they're in Edinburgh. I had to make myself end the chapter here, because there are a lot of things that are going to happen soon, and I didn't want this chapter to end up monstrously long. **

**The next one might though... so, be prepared. **

**And oh, twilovermel: now you know what Bella's dreaming ;)**

**You know what I want. I want you to tell me your thoughts, whether it's just a general thought, or a comment on something specific that you liked/disliked. Please, let me know! It makes me so happy to hear from you guys. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

**This is a long one. Be prepared.  
**

* * *

**Chapter**** 12: Epiphany  
**

BPOV

The bed… was amazing. So soft and warm, and _huge_. I felt enveloped in heaven. There was an abundance of fluffy pillows to bury my head in and the mattress formed itself perfectly against my body.

I slowly began to retain consciousness after my sleep, keeping my eyes closed in a futile attempt to remain unawares for just a little while longer.

_Just a few more minutes in heaven, please_!

I pressed my face deeper into my pillow, bringing my knees up just a little further towards my chest and willing myself to fall asleep again, but it was too late. I sighed in defeat – I had finally slept myself out, and I was now wide-awake.

I slowly opened my eyes to look out into the dim darkness of my room. The heavy curtains were drawn shut across the window, preventing no more than tiny specks of morning light to shine through. Or, at least I thought it was morning – what time was it?

I lifted my head lazily, looking around for a alarm clock or something. There was one on my left bedside table and I grunted in relief that it was no more than 10 am – I hadn't wasted the whole day sleeping.

With a final resigned sigh, I turned over on my back, rubbing a hand up and down my face quickly. I sat up in the middle of the bed and looked around.

The room was beautiful. The walls were painted a warm cream colour that melted in perfectly with the wooden floor. The bed was placed against the wall opposite the door, just the way I liked it – I knew it was irrational, but just in case some crazy murderer came bursting into my room, wielding an axe over his head, I would want a clear view of the door.

A small chaise was sitting at the foot of my bed, its fabric a shade or two darker than the walls. It added a nice touch of cosiness to the room. Esme was good. It was the small details that did it, as always. The general colour scheme of cream and gold created a warm atmosphere; the huge and soft-looking bed and couch in the room made it very welcoming; the little paintings and vases and beautiful lamps dotted across the space added a sense of hominess. It didn't feel like a guest-bedroom or impersonal hotel room. You could feel the dedication that had been put into making it perfect, regardless of who used it, while maintaining that particular Cullen-family touch.

I wondered if the others were up yet. I probably slept more than them on the trip here, so perhaps they were still sleeping. I lazily pulled my body out of the bed, reluctantly leaving my warm slice of heaven for the time being.

I walked over to my suitcase and flipped it open, grabbing my toiletries off the top. I would unpack all my clothes later. Right now I just wanted to take a shower and wash the travelling off me. I walked to the door, swinging my arms happily at _finally_ being here.

I opened the door and let out a chocked squeak, my hand flying up to my suddenly violently pounding heart. Edward was standing just outside my door, his fists raised in the air. For a second he looked just as surprised as I felt, and then an apologetic smile spread on his face as he realised he'd scared me. It took me a moment to understand that he had been about to knock on my door.

I took a shaky breath to calm myself a little and cracked a smile at him. That's when I realised that his hair was wet and he held his own bag of toiletries in his hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said to me, lowering his hand. "I just showered, so I'll be going upstairs soon and I thought you might want to come up too." He smiled and rocked back on his feet a little.

I nodded at him. "Yeah, I'll just take a shower too, if you don't mind waiting?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow at him.

"No, I'll wait," he said, smiling. He then pointed down the hall, towards the stairs. "The bathroom's right there." I poked my head out the door to look before I nodded at him and stepped out into the hallway.

"I'll be in my room, so knock when you're ready," he said as a departing note before turning around and walking into his room, closing the door with a soft click.

I walked into the bathroom and my jaw dropped. Beautiful marble tiles covered every surface of the room, with a huge mirror and soft lighting. Shelves in dark wood on either side of the mirror contained perfect little stacks of towels, soaps and plants. The floor was heated, and I pleasurably let my cold feet warm up.

The shower was divine. There was a radio in there and I giggled a little to myself as I turned it on and heard the very British accents of the people talking.

I didn't want to get out of the shower, it was so nice. It all felt so luxurious and warm and awesome. I took my time lathering up with 'Strawberry Shortcake' – my shower gel thus named by Alice, who claimed it made me smell like a strawberry shortcake, but 'in a good way!'. I didn't really know what to do with that piece of information when I got it, but since I wasn't entirely opposed to smelling like delicious baked goods, I continued to use it.

When I was done I wrapped myself up in one of the huge fluffy towels and quickly made my way back to my room. My stomach was rumbling at this point and I really wanted some breakfast, so I hurried to put some clothes on.

I knocked on Edward's door a few minutes later, and he opened it quickly. His hair had almost dried completely, and as I looked at the unruly mass of bronze hair, I felt a sudden urge to run my fingers through it. Was it as soft as it looked?

"Let's go, I'm fucking starving!" Edward said enthusiastically as he walked towards the stairs, taking them two at a time. I followed him at a slower pace, because I knew exactly what would happen if I rushed.

And apparently, it happens even when I'm not rushing. I stubbed my toe on a step and fell forward, hitting my left knee hard but catching myself before I hit anything else. Edward quickly turned around at the sound of the profanities spilling out of my mouth and hurried back down without hesitation to help me up.

"God, Bella, are you okay?" he asked anxiously as he bent down to grab my arm. The moment his skin touched mine, a shiver of pleasure went through me and I almost gasped. I tried to cover it up by laughing a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know me – this was bound to happen sooner or later," I said, smiling ruefully as I got to my feet again.

He laughed softly with a nod and looked me over, no doubt checking for injuries. "Did you hit anything?"

I winced a little as I lifted my knee experimentally. That would bruise. "My knee, but I'm fine, I promise. It's just a little bruise, no harm done."

He looked a little sceptical at me and before he could open his mouth to ask anymore questions I walked past him up the stairs. "Come on, I smell bacon."

The kitchen, just like everything else I had seen in this house, was amazing – it was almost as amazing as their kitchen back in Forks. Esme was standing by the stove frying bacon. My stomach rumbled embarrassingly loud, but before I could start to blush, Edward's stomach let out a similar noise. We both looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh good, you're up!" Esme said when she noticed us. Everyone else was already there, sitting at the table in wait of breakfast. "This is almost ready, so have a seat."

I went and sat down next to Alice, grabbing the teapot that was standing on the table. There was a rack of toast and some marmalade, cereal and milk…

"Where did this food come from? Have you been shopping already?" I asked no one in particular as I poured the tea into my cup.

Esme answered me. "No, the housekeeper brought it here yesterday. We asked her to stop by and just make it ready for us to live in, since we haven't been here in over a year," she smiled warmly. "She didn't bring a lot of food, just enough for us to make it through a day, so we need to go to the store later."

I nodded a little and looked around the room. It truly was amazing.

"So, Bella…" Emmett said. I turned my gaze to him. "Did you hit your head?"

I stared at him. "What?" The others snickered a little and I frowned. What the hell were they talking about?

"We heard a great big thump, followed instantly by a string of _very_ dirty words," Jasper said, followed by a sarcastic 'tsk!' of disapproval. Edward laughed beside me and I glared at him.

"No, I didn't hit my head, just my knee. I fell in the stairs," I said.

Esme placed a big plate of bacon down on the table right at that moment, distracting everyone from the embarrassing show of my characteristic clumsiness.

When Emmett had finally scraped up every last smear of bacon with his toast, we all got up for the tour of the house. We started down on mine and Edward's floor, which I actually hadn't seen much of yet. I smiled widely at the sight of the kitchen. I silently dubbed it as 'mine', hoping I wouldn't slip up and say that during our time here. It was only mine in my head.

The rest of the house was amazing. Beautiful fireplaces, soft couches, wonderful paintings and artwork – everything was so very Cullen-like. I had grown to love Edward's home back in Forks – his library in particular – but I had never actually been there more than a few hours at a time. Now I would be staying in a very similar home for days. I smiled at the thought.

When all the 'ooh's and 'aah's were over and done with, and us girls had a firm grasp on the layout of the place, it was decided that Edward, Alice, Jasper and I would go to the store to buy some supplies while the rest of them did… whatever they wanted. I had no doubt that Rose would be carefully unpacking her clothes, Emmett would be in The Playroom, which happened to be mine and Edward's living room on our floor, playing video games or something, and Esme would most likely be walking around the house, trying to think of how to redecorate it a little bit.

I didn't mind though – I wanted to see more of the city, and experience an overseas store for the first time. Alice and I actually giggled a little as we walked into it.

We walked up and down the aisles, pushing our shopping cart in front of us and constantly adding items to it. Fresh fruit and vegetables, meat and poultry, fish, milk products, bread, snacks, soft drinks. Whenever we saw something we had never seen back home, we debated whether or not we should buy it. Most of the time we did.

The cart was almost bulging over by the time we got to the check-out, and while it might seem excessive to buy so much food and supplies for only a few days to anyone else, they didn't have Emmett.

After we got back to the house I asked Esme if I could make dinner that night, because I really wanted to try the kitchen out. She hesitated a bit at first, but after a minimal amount of pleading, she gave in graciously.

We went down to the Playroom then and watched as Emmett played a rather violent video-game with Jasper. I sank deeper and deeper into the soft couch, never wanting to leave it.

Edward insisted on helping me with dinner later. I didn't mind putting him to work with cutting up the chicken breasts – after I had shown him exactly how I wanted them cut – but I really didn't want anymore help than that. I loved cooking, but hated when people got in my way. I wanted to do things my way, and having Edward there, constantly harassing me to give him something to do, was driving me insane.

"Edward, I'm serious! Get your ass on the other side of this island right now and don't come back over here." I pointed at him to go sit down instead. I wanted to cook now, and I needed my space. I didn't mind having someone to talk to, but I needed to feel like I could move freely and set things up the way I liked them.

He huffed as he sat his ass down on the barstool, across from me at the kitchen island. The stove was located on it, so I was standing directly opposite from him.

"You really can't accept help, you know that right?" he told me, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes I can, just not when I'm cooking. I think it's really sweet that you want to help, but I don't need it," I told him, smiling a little as I stirred the chicken in the frying pan.

He huffed again. "Fine." And then he looked away and pouted.

"You're such a baby, Cullen," I told him with a laugh. His lips twitched, but his little slip only made him try even harder to look angry a second later. I laughed louder at him, and it didn't take long until he dropped the charade and smiled fully at me, crooked grin and all.

_He's so beautiful_.

Uhm… I'm sorry, what?

That extremely random thought startled me a bit. Where did that come from? Not that it wasn't true, but I didn't usually think about it anymore. It just happened to be a part of who he was. And when looking at the big picture, a quite small part at that.

I internally shrugged and returned my attention to the frying pan, deciding to just write it off as a weird random thought.

20 minutes later I placed a large bowl of my peanut butter chicken on the table along with some rice and broccoli. And if I do say so myself, it was fucking delicious. I silently basked in all their words of praise and hums and groans as they ate.

Esme sighed as she swallowed a bite. "It's too bad Carlisle isn't here – he really loves peanut butter."

I smiled at her. "I'll make it again sometime."

Edward gave me a look across the table that simply shone of joy. I almost wanted to give him a 'what?' face, but something in his eyes stopped me. He just looked so… happy.

Over peanut butter chicken?

He lowered his gaze back down to his plate and shuffled more food into his mouth before I could continue to analyse his expression.

After dinner and the dishes were all done, it seemed like a silent agreement that everyone would just do whatever they liked. Which basically meant that we all retreated to our respective rooms to just relax. The day hadn't been terribly exciting or long, but we could all still feel the effects of travel, and we needed this day of calm to regroup and settle down.

Edward hesitated outside of his room, making me stop before I walked into mine. I looked at him questioningly – he looked as if he wanted to ask me something.

"Want to watch a movie with me or something?" he asked, pointing into his room.

"Yeah, sure," I said, crossing the hallway and following him into his room. It was beautifully done and very Edward – one wall was entirely covered by huge bookshelves, divided up into sections of books, music and movies. On the wall next to the door there was a huge flat screen and I flopped down on the bed opposite it while Edward began perusing his DVD collection.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked me, not turning around.

I pursed my lips thoughtfully. "Something funny," I answered him determinedly after a pause.

He chuckled and nodded his head, using his long graceful fingers to pull out a DVD here and there. After a minute or two he walked over to me on the bed and held out his selection.

I pointed to the cover of 'Madagascar 2'. "Is this any good? I've never seen it," I said.

He grinned down at me, making his green eyes sparkle in the soft light. "I think you'll love this one." He dropped it on the bed next to me and returned the others to their rightful place on the bookshelf. As he busied himself with putting the movie into the player, I pivoted around on the bed, grabbing a few of his pillows and placing them at the foot of the bed instead, manoeuvring myself so that I was lying on my stomach facing the TV.

Edward mirrored my position on the bed, looking so cute when he laid his chin down on his crossed arms. We were close enough to almost touch, and I could feel the warmth coming off him. And, strangely enough, the ghost of that pleasurable tingle I had felt in the stairs this morning when he touched me. It felt like something was vibrating in the space between us, an invisible force that was connecting me to him. It kind of made me want to move closer to him, to see if it got stronger when we touched.

The tingle remained all throughout the movie, but it wasn't uncomfortable or distracting – it felt nice, for the lack of a better word. The only disturbing thing about it was how much it made me want to touch him.

And hearing Edward's laugh kind of made it more intense. As did feeling his laugh rumble through the mattress, making the bed and me move with it. I adored his laugh; it was so warm and genuine, and I always smiled at the sound of it.

Edward had been right when he said I would love the movie – it was just my kind of humour, and we both laughed so hard at some scenes that we actually had to pause so that we wouldn't miss anything. We watched the scene where Mort comes out of the ocean at least five times, tears of mirth coming out of my eyes every time I heard the fuzzy little thing ask himself why he was laughing.

When it was over, I flopped onto my back, still laughing quietly now and then as Edward turned off the TV.

"God, I've never laughed so much in my life," I exaggerated a little.

Edward snickered a little. "Never?" he asked sceptically, smiling at me in a knowing way.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, okay, not really. I probably laughed more when Jake tickled me for 5 minutes as punishment for accidentally breaking one of his CD's," I laughed at the memory. "It really was his own fault for leaving it on the floor like that, but he decided I needed to be punished for it anyway."

Edward's eyes turned suddenly darker with some emotion I couldn't place – he looked almost angry for one short second. Then something mischievous took over. I blanched at the sight – this could not be good.

"You're ticklish?" he asked, raising himself up a little from the bed. I inched away in response.

"No," I lied.

An absolutely exuberant look took over his face as he grinned at me. "Yes, you are," he said, his tone suggesting he just found out the meaning of life.

"No, I'm not," I lied again, inching away some more.

His eyes changed once more, this time being taking over by playfulness and a gleam that reminded me of a lion about to ambush its pray. I could see what he was about to do and I moved away quicker.

"No! Edward, I'm serious – don't you da-"

Then he jumped me, his long fingers attacking my sides with a vengeance. I screamed and kicked my legs, trying to squirm away from him as he tickled me. Uncontrollable laughter exploded out of me, making it almost impossible for me to talk.

"Ed-wa… no, n-no…! _Ahh_, pl-please! S-st-… st-op!" I squeezed out, wheezing from the effort as I laughed and giggled. I tried to grab at his hands, roll away from him, sit up, anything to get away, but nothing worked. The torture continued and became even worse when he rose up above me, making it easier for him to reach any part of my body that he could tickle, and harder for me to stop him.

I tried to sound angry as I yelled at him to stop, but the laughter kind of took away that edge. He was laughing and breathing hard above me too, actually having to work rather hard to keep me pinned down. In one final and desperate attempt to get away, I tried the only thing I could think of: I stopped trying to push him off me, and instead snaked my hands between his arms so that I could tickle him back.

A strangled giggle left his mouth as I attacked his sides and he looked at me, confusion, horror and determination all battling it out in his eyes. He was obviously very ticklish himself as he began to writhe against my prodding fingers, the strangled giggles continuing on. But he never let up on tickling me back.

Neither one of us would give up first. Even if it meant that we would lie there and tickle each other for all eternity.

I was pretty sure my face was just as red as Edward's; it was so hard to breathe, laugh and tickle at the same time. And I was laughing so much harder now; not only because of the tickling, but also from Edward's reaction to my tickling touch. He looked so funny.

"I'll s-stop i-if… yo-you st… s-stop!" I wheezed out. He looked into my eyes, obviously looking for any signs that I was trying to trick him, and when he was satisfied that I would keep my end of the promise, he gave me a quick nod. While still giggling and writhing.

"O-one, tw-two, three!" he said quickly. We both froze immediately, stilling our fingers. We both breathed hard, panting from all the effort. With my hands against his ribs I could feel every breath he took, and the vibrations of his occasional giggle and laugh.

Neither one of us moved – we stayed there, our hands on the others waist, still laughing and trying to regain our breaths. I was just about to open my mouth to say something, when the atmosphere suddenly changed.

Just like it had done once before.

It was just the simple fact that I was touching Edward and he was touching me that had made it into my conscious thoughts. And as I absorbed this thought, the tingle between us surged and welled, exploded almost into downright electricity. It sparked between us, cursing from his body, through my hands, down my arms, into my own body and back to him – round and round, as if we had created a new circulatory system. It surged away from our bodies, enveloping us in a bubble. I could see it in his eyes that he felt it too. He was aware of this… connection.

I drowned in his eyes. The playfulness was gone, replaced by such intensity and awareness that I actually stopped breathing for a moment. The sparkling green emeralds were ablaze with emotion and fire as he looked at me, so focused and knowing. He burned me. The look in his eyes made fire curse through my veins, over my skin, into the very bones of my body.

He owned me.

His grip on me tightened, making me do the same in response. My heart was beating painfully hard and fast in my chest, and my breaths were ragged and strenuous. I knew that look in his eyes – it shone of need and lust.

No.

No. No.

_No. No. No. No. No, no, no, no, no, no…_

Ice cold fear extinguished the fire he made. Panic chased away the flames from my body, heart and mind. This was too much like the moment in his kitchen; it was too familiar. And to make matters worse, it was more intense, more powerful and more undeniable.

My fear must have shown in my eyes, because I could see a change in his own when he picked up on my panic. He frowned minutely, and then he looked so sad. So defeated and void of any hope. The fire retreated, being replaced by something far worse: dejection. He slumped, his shoulders dropping, and he closed his eyes painfully. As I lost contact with his gaze, the electricity fizzled out, leaving only empty space between us. The sensation deflated me, making me feel less alive. The tingle between us seemed almost like a thing I didn't know I needed. And now that it was gone, I missed it.

Edward let go of me and pushed back onto his knees, dragging both hands through his hair and over his face, still not looking at me. He dropped back further, moving away until he sat against the headboard. I sat up slowly, confused by his reaction. I quickly traced back the events of the last few seconds. Weird surge, intense moment, small panic attack. How did they all come together to result in Edward looking so sad?

I was just about to ask him what was wrong when he spoke before me. And his tone was like a slap in my face. I had never heard such sadness and dejection coming from him before, and it almost broke my heart.

"I can't do this anymore, Bella."

I stared blankly at him, not understanding what he meant. Do what?

"Do what?"

He opened his eyes, turning the full force of his emotions on me as he stared into mine. I sat as if transfixed, the weight of his feelings holding me down, welded to the bed.

"I can't keep pretending like this, Bella," he whispered, pain cracking his voice. I couldn't speak, and he clamped his lips shut as he looked at me for a moment. He took a deep breath and set his jaw with determination.

"I know you don't want to hear this, Bella, but I… I can't-." He stopped, frustrated that he couldn't get the words out. He soldiered on. "I can't keep pretending like this shit isn't killing me."

He paused as I stared open mouthed at him. I couldn't understand what he was trying to tell me. His behaviour was scaring me. He spoke slowly.

"I _like_ you, Bella."

The emphasis he put on the word made his meaning impossible to misunderstand. And tears welled into my eyes, because this meant that I was going to lose him.

"Edward…. Please, don't," I whispered so quietly I could barely hear myself.

He heard. His nostrils flared at my request. I was so selfish to ask that of him, but I just couldn't bear to hear this.

"No. I need to say this Bella." Two tears welled over and spilt down my cheeks. I couldn't stop him. Nor could I believe him. This was Edward for god's sake! _Edward_. How could he, a god amongst men, possibly 'like' me?

"The way I feel about you… I've never felt like this for anyone before. You mean so much to me. You mean _everything_ to me. Every single little thing about you – your laugh, your smile, your eyes, your kindness and loyalty. The way you bite your lip when you're nervous or happy; the way you can make me laugh at the stupidest things just because it's you who is saying them… "

He stopped, looking at me with a mixture of wonderment and pain. His voice was so serious – he wasn't trying to convince me. He was telling me.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met. I've never connected with anyone the way I connect with you. And I know you feel it too. I know you can feel that there is something between us that you can't deny."

More tears. Why was he doing this? He was my best friend, and he was ruining it. He knew I didn't want to hear. He shouldn't be feeling this way about me, he shouldn't be saying these beautiful things to me, because I couldn't return it to him. This amazing person in front of me, who was spilling his heart out and letting me know what I meant to him, could do so much better than an emotionally stunted girl like me.

"You really are the most beautiful person I know, both inside and out. And I… I want more. Of you. I want more of you. Of us." He paused, looking away from the tears on my face before he continued. "I know why you don't want to hear his Bella. I get it, I really do." He shifted his gaze back to me, forcing me to hold it. "That fucking asswipe destroyed your trust, and I understand why you're so afraid. He told you all of those things, and then it turns out he lied. And if he can do that, why not someone else? They could just as easily be lying too, to use you, and they'll just end up breaking your heart again."

He swallowed and leaned towards me slightly. "But this is me, Bella. Not some random guy – me. You _know_ me, Bella. You _know_ I would never do anything like that. You _know_ I am telling you the truth when I say that you mean everything to me. You _know_ – you fucking _know_ Bella – that this thing between us won't go away, and that it means something more."

I could do nothing but shake my head. I could not speak. I could not utter a word. Because I didn't know.

"Bella, please don't push me away," he pleaded with me. "You are my best friend, and I know how kind and funny and loving you are. I know we share so many fucking things, like interests and music tastes that it's almost ridiculous. I know how much you like sugar snaps, how you can loose yourself in a book, and how you pretend to like fish for Charlie's sake. And you know how much I love tomatoes, how obsessed I can become over certain things, and how playing the piano helps me when I can't sleep."

He leaned forward more, never easing up on the intensity of his gaze. "We fucking know each other, inside and out. Because there is something more between us. That's why you panicked that time in my kitchen and just now. You wouldn't be so scared if you didn't feel it too. If this thing was all me, and you couldn't feel it, you wouldn't freak out. But you can feel it, and it scares you shitless."

I shook my head slowly, begging him with my eyes to please stop. "Edward…" I mouthed silently, because I couldn't speak.

"Let me help you. I know you're scared and I can help you. Because whatever it is that we have here," he motioned with his hands between us, "is too fucking big to just ignore. It's too fucking important to deny just because of fear. I'm scared shitless about it too, but I want to see where it leads. I want to explore this thing. I want to watch it grow. I want _you_. I fucking _need_ you." His voice cracked with pain and need as he pleaded to me with his eyes.

"Bella – you can trust me. Please. Trust me."

But I couldn't. And it hurt so much that I couldn't, because causing Edward pain like this was unbearable.

"I can't." It was such a tiny little whisper that I almost expected him to have to ask me to repeat it.

But he still heard. And the pain that grew in his eyes and took over his face made me whimper. Because it hurt so fucking much to see it. And it was all my fault, because I didn't feel what he felt. What he claimed he felt.

He leaned forward more and grasped my limp hand in his, clasping it desperately.

It tingled and sparked, swelled and grew, all over my skin, centring around our hands.

"You feel that Bella. I know you can feel it, and you don't have to deny it. Are you willing to throw this away, just because of Paul?" He sneered the name out angrily. "I'm not him. I'm not saying these things to trick you, I am saying them because they're true. Don't do this Bella. _Trust me_. You can trust me."

I pulled my hand away and slowly got out of the bed, crying harder and harder. Because Edward grew pale as I retreated. Because Edward's eyes turned blank and lost that sparkle that I could always see otherwise. Because Edward was hurting. And it was all my fault.

"I can't." It was all I could say. "I can't."

And then I turned around and left.

My hands shook as I reached out to open my bedroom door. My legs collapsed under me when I reached my bed. My chest heaved with silent sobs as I cried.

This couldn't be happening. I couldn't be about to lose my best friend.

He didn't really mean all those things he said, did he? I found it hard to believe – why would he like me? I wasn't pretty or special or anything. I was just boring old Bella. And he was Edward Cullen. Enough said.

But why would he say all that then? Was he playing me, just joking around? If that were the case, he had some fucking good acting skills.

But, no… Edward wasn't like that. He wouldn't do that. But he wouldn't 'like' me either.

I couldn't get it all to fit in my head. It just didn't make sense. I had never had any inclination that Edward might feel more for me than friendship. He didn't treat me differently than anyone else we hung out with.

Okay, that wasn't true. He treated me a lot differently, but that was just because we were such good friends. We really did connect on a different level than the others. But that didn't necessarily mean anything.

Because if he did like me, I should have been able to see some sort of sign… right? I tried to think back over the last few months, to any time where such a thing might have been obvious.

The first day I met him. He teased me, made me very angry. And then he walked me home when I was drunk. But he would do that for anyone though… right?

The next day, when I told him all about Paul. He was very understanding and nice about it, but that was just his way. He would act the same for anyone… right?

First day of school, when he stuck with me, despite the stupid rumour. But at that point we were developing a nice friendship – it wasn't so strange that he would hang out with me, especially since we had almost every class together.

But there was also the thing with James and Mike after gym. Where he defended me and told them to stay away and leave me alone. Would he do that for anyone?

Yes, he probably would, because that was just the kind of guy he was. Kind and loyal to his friends.

My breath hitched as I thought about what else had happened that day. The Moment in his kitchen.

'_Because there is something more between us. That's why you panicked that time in my kitchen…_' His words echoed back to me in my head. He had been aware of it too. He had felt it just as much as I had, that weird thing between us, and how intense it had all been.

Was I being stupid now? Was I just so convinced within myself that there was no possible way that someone as great as Edward could possible see me as more than just a friend that I was ignoring all the evidence that told me differently?

So, say that Edward was telling the truth. He liked me. I… I meant everything to him. I almost snorted at the thought, but continued with my thought process anyway.

If he did like me, how long had it been going on? Did he feel something as early as the first day of school? Because then there would be more behind his reaction to James. It would explain it a bit more if he actually did think of me as something more than just a friend. Because if he did, of course he wouldn't want some other guy hitting on me.

But that felt too far fetched. He was just being nice, because I had told him about my 'situation', and he knew I wouldn't want some guy to hit on me. It didn't mean anything.

Or did it?

I growled in frustration when I couldn't decide. Why was this so hard?

Well, I knew that. Because of Paul. But Edward wasn't Paul!

What the hell was wrong with me? Paul was never as nice as Edward. He never opened doors, or let me pick movies without whining. It didn't tingle and spark between us when we touched. He rarely returned my calls, or suggested we go out and do something. He always wanted to stay home. And have sex. And then pretty much ignore me for the rest of the time. And that was the thing I hadn't seen before.

I had never been in a relationship before Paul, so I had no other point of reference. I thought that our relationship was just like anyone else's. But since coming to Forks, I had seen Emmett look at Rosalie like the ground she walked on was sacred. Paul had never looked at me like that. I had seen Jasper follow Alice around six different stores, carrying all her bags with a huge smile on his face. Paul had never done that for me. I had seen Carlisle bring Esme a bouquet of flowers on a Wednesday night just because he loved her. Paul didn't even give me a gift for my birthday.

And – perhaps most importantly of all – I had seen Edward punch Mike Newton in the face because he insulted me. I had seen Edward take my tomatoes and give me his sugar snaps. I had seen Edward revolt against prom with me, staying home to watch movies instead. I had seen him open doors for me, hold my book-bag when I was tired and take me to the nurses office when I almost sprained my ankle.

I had shared two very intense moments with him, where the air between us fizzed and crackled, and the only thing that was happening was eye contact.

I had wanted him to kiss me. I had been attracted to him.

I still wanted that. I still was.

I was having an epiphany.

I had been so stupid. I could see that now. My experience with Paul was making me deny the single strongest emotion I had ever really felt. Because I was scared. But this time I didn't have anything to be scared of. Because Edward wasn't Paul. Edward really didn't say all those things to me just because he wanted something to do. He really did say it because it was true. Because he wanted _me_. Because he _needed_ me.

'_I know you can feel that there is something between us that you can't deny_.' I couldn't deny it. I didn't want to.

'_You _know_ – you fucking _know_ Bella – that this thing between us won't go away, and that it means something more_.' I did know. It did mean more. It meant everything.

He was right when he said that I was scared because I could feel it too. It made sense – why would I freak out over having feelings if I didn't have them? My panic attacks were a conformation that Edward did mean something more to me and that the moments we shared were special. I knew that if I just let them play out, something more would happen. That was why I always stopped it. Because I was afraid of letting our relationship progress.

But now?

I could finally see everything clearly. I could finally understand my own stupid mind. And my conclusion from all that?

… Fuck Paul.

He had already ruined me once. He had already broken my heart once. I wasn't going to let him do it again.

Because denying this thing with Edward would ruin me, worse than Paul ever did. It would break my heart _for real_ this time. I had never loved Paul, I saw that now. Because what I had felt for Paul didn't even come close to what I now let myself feel for Edward.

Because I was in love with Edward.

I let the feeling sweep through me. I was in love with him. I wanted him more than anything too. I needed him too. We did have something more, something neither one of us had ever felt before.

And Paul wasn't going to stand in my way anymore. I refused to let him do that to me.

I dimly realised that I was smiling so widely that my face hurt. A bubble of joy was swelling inside me, and I wanted nothing more than to let it just explode and fill me with the feeling.

Edward had begged me to trust him, to let him help me. He was nervous and scared about it too, but he didn't want that to stand in the way of whatever it was we had. And neither did I anymore. I was done pretending and denying my feelings. It was so obvious that I was in love with him it was ridiculous that I hadn't seen it earlier. And I did trust him. More than anyone I knew, I trusted Edward.

I needed to tell him.

I shot out of the bed, hastily wiping tears off my face. I didn't know how long ago it was that I left Edward's room – it could have been 10 minutes, it could have been an hour. It didn't matter. I flicked on the light in my room and ran over to the mirror on the wall. My eyes were a little puffy and red and my hair was tangled. I quickly spun around in my room, looking for something to wash my face with.

I spotted the bottle of water next to my bed and I ran over to it excitedly. I fished a small wash cloth out of my suitcase and poured some water on it, not caring that some spilt to the floor. I went back to the mirror and carefully washed my face and eyes, willing the puffiness to go down. I didn't think Edward would care so much, but I didn't want to tell him about my new found realisation looking like this.

I tried to sit patiently on the couch for a few minutes until my eyes felt more normal and when they finally did I gave myself a final glance in the mirror. One last wipe with the towel and I was heading for the door.

As my hand touched the door knob, I realised what I was about to do, and the nerves hit me like a punch in the gut. I almost doubled over with it. How was I supposed to do this? What if he didn't want anything to do with me anymore? What if I just blew my chance? Maybe he was angry with me for rejecting him like that.

He had looked so hurt and sad when I pulled away from him. He had begged me to trust him, and I had thrown that request away carelessly. Was I being naïve to think that I could just go back in there and say… what? I still didn't know.

I almost stepped back from the door. Almost.

_Don't be such a fucking loser, Swan_!

"Right. Right, right. I can do this," I whispered quietly to myself. And then I opened the door slowly. And froze.

_I can't do this. I can't do this, I can't do this_…

My body twitched to just turn around and go back inside my room. My heart was beating so fast and hard that I was getting light-headed.

But my heart belonged to Edward.

Edward. On the other side of that door. Edward.

_Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward_…

I walked forward, suddenly calm and tranquil. Edward was there. I was in love with him. I needed to see him.

I didn't hesitate as I raised my hand to open his door; I didn't pause before I stepped inside and closed the door softly behind me.

The room was dimly lit by the streetlamps outside and I could barely see Edward where he was sitting by the window. He was resting his elbows on his knees, head in his hands, looking completely miserable and abandoned as he stared down at the floor.

The soft click of the closing door made his shoulders tense and he looked up quickly. Surprise flashed into his eyes as he saw me and his chin dropped.

I don't think it was a voluntary action for him to stand up as I started walking closer. He just did it, looking completely stunned and shocked to see me there. His arms dropped to his sides and his face was blank with astonishment.

Without breaking my stride, I lifted my arms and draped them around his shoulders, nestling my head into the crook of his neck. He was so warm and real and there. And I was in love with him. I took a deep breath of his delicious scent and sighed pleasurably. I could see a tremor go up his neck as my warm breathe blew against his skin.

He didn't move as I pressed myself softly against him, stiff and frozen.

"I trust you," I said simply. _I want you, I need you, I'm yours, I'm not afraid anymore. _I promised him everything with those three, simple words.

His throat moved as he swallowed and I could see his pulse quicken, the skin right next to my eye moving faster and faster with each beat of his heart.

"I trust you." His breath hitched.

"I trust you." His arms twitched.

I lifted my face from his neck and moved away minutely, so that I could look up at him. He was staring down at me in disbelief, as if he didn't really think I was there. I slid my hands slowly over his shoulders and up his neck. Finally I was threading his hair between my fingers, and it was softer than it looked. My hands moved down until I was holding his face, the tips of my fingers resting against the sides of his head. I could feel the sharp angle of his jaw and the pulse right beneath his ear.

I stared right back into his eyes as I leaned forward more. And when my lips were just a hair width away from his, I spoke the words again.

"I trust you." And then I pressed my lips ever so softly against his, in a kiss that almost wasn't there.

He sprang to life at the feel of my lips. The breath I hadn't realised he had been holding left him in a 'whoosh'. His arms rose and wrapped tightly around my waist, grasping me to him. And it wasn't a dream as I felt his body against my own. It wasn't a dream as I saw joy, relief, happiness and excitement sparkle out of his eyes as he looked at me. And it wasn't a dream as he pressed his lips firmly to mine, the utter joy he was feeling making itself known through his enthusiasm.

His lips were so much softer and warmer than anything I could have dreamed up. His scent was so much stronger now that I was this close to him, swirling in the air around me. And his _taste_… I moaned loudly against his lips, my hands pressing harder against his face.

He took my bottom lip between his own, sucking gently and I couldn't resist the urge to let my tongue caress his top lip. The taste intensified, and I tried with all my might to press myself closer to him.

This felt so right. Kissing Edward was the most natural thing in the world, and I never wanted to stop. Something was just clicking together as our lips moved in unison. _This_ was how we were meant to be – we were meant to be more.

He opened his mouth to me with a sigh, meeting my tongue with his own. The joy we both felt was so evident in this kiss as we began to gently stroke and push against each others mouths. I couldn't help but smile into our kiss, and as he felt my lips curving upwards, neither could he. His tongue left my mouth as he began to place ecstatic quick kisses on my mouth.

"Thank god, Bella.. thank god… thank god…" he kept repeating with every little kiss, even as he moved his mouth away from my lips, placing the evidence of his joy on my cheeks, jaw, nose, forehead and eyes.

I laughed at his happiness, because I didn't know how else to let my own out. He rained kisses all over my face, as if he couldn't do it enough. He trailed along my jaw and down my neck. I shivered as he put his warm, soft lips against the skin of my throat, still chanting away his thankfulness. He gripped me tighter as he nestled his face into my shoulder, holding me against his chest.

I pressed my cheek to his hair, rising up on my toes as he hugged me. I giggled softly as he wouldn't stop thanking god.

He rubbed lazy circles into my back as we just stood there in his bedroom, finally being together in the way we were meant to be. I gently threaded my fingers through his hair, simply basking in how right it felt. It was just like that feeling when you've done a huge puzzle, and there is only one tiny little piece left. Without it, there is a tiny hole in the picture – you might be able to ignore it, but it's still there, mocking you with it's incompleteness. And if you can't find that last piece, no matter how many times you look under the couch or shake out the pillows, the puzzle will always remain like that; unfinished and incomplete.

The puzzle was my life. Edward was the final piece. And now he was finally in place, completing me. I almost wanted to weep from joy, but I had shed enough tears for one night. Instead I only hugged him closer, breathing him in greedily.

"You were right," I whispered into his hair. "About everything. I was scared because I could feel it too, and I tried to deny it, because I didn't want to put myself through all that again. But I can't deny you. I don't want to," I told him with a chuckle.

He raised his head slowly to look at me while I continued to talk. "What we have _is_ more, and I'm not going to let some stupid asshole like Paul stop me from having it." I smiled at him gently, and his lips tugged upwards in response. I just looked into his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of being in his arms. "This is how we're meant to be – you and I."

He rested his forehead against mine, letting out a shaky, but relieved, sigh. "And thank fucking god for that."

I laughed, staring into the sparkling green of his eyes, so close to my own that they just looked like globs. But they were the most beautiful globs I had ever seen.

"So, we're…" he stopped to swallow nervously, "we're doing this?" His grip on me tightened infinitesimally. "Us?"

I nodded my head slowly against his. "We are."

His eyes closed with relief for a moment before he opened them to look at me again. And the look in his eyes made me gasp quietly, because there was so much raw need and desire there that I almost collapsed against him. It was as if all the desire he had had for me since he realised how he felt was brimming just beneath the surface, threatening to explode. I tightened my grip on his hair, suddenly wanting him too, needing him desperately.

He hissed a little as I tugged on his hair. "Edward, kiss me," I begged him simply. I needed it and him so much that it almost hurt.

He didn't hesitate as he closed the distance between us yet again. As soon as his lips were against mine, the electricity surged through me – it was so powerful that I couldn't breathe. My hands tightened in his hair as I pulled his head closer to me, desperate to feel him now.

He sucked my bottom lip in between his own again, but not as gently as last time. It thrilled me to realise that he was just as desperate for this as I was. His actions told me he wanted me – badly.

I couldn't help the moan that rose in my throat as I felt his tongue against my lips, begging for entrance into my mouth. I parted them eagerly, almost greedy to feel his tongue against my own. His hands began roaming over my back, one up to grasp my neck firmly and the other sliding to my side. The heat of his hand seared me through the thin fabric of my t-shirt as he caressed me from my ribs down to my hips and back up again.

Sliding into this new behaviour between us could possibly have been a bit difficult – awkward even. But it wasn't, because we both knew it was so right. Having him kiss me like this was the best feeling in the world. And I guessed that the reason I was feeling so desperate for his touch now was because of my denial of how I felt – we could have been together like this earlier if I hadn't been so stubborn to ignore it. We were making up for lost time.

I gasped and panted into his mouth with the passion of the whole thing and his grip on my neck tightened as he heard me. He brought his hand up the back of my head, tangling his fingers through my hair and using it to press himself closer to me. I felt empowered and sexy and beautiful, knowing that he wanted me like this, and the heat that was accumulating between my legs was accompanied by an insistent throbbing. I knew without a doubt where I wanted this to lead, and I'd be damned if I didn't make sure it happened.

Almost involuntarily, my hips rocked against his in my bodies attempt to show him what I wanted. A delicious groan left his throat as I did this and the hand that had been travelling up and down my side abruptly settled on my hip. His grip was firm and tight as he held me to him, and I deepened our kiss in my desperation to feel him closer.

It was getting hard to breathe, but I didn't want to give up my lips connection to Edward for something as silly as oxygen. He was, however, slightly more reasonable. With an obvious effort, he pulled away from my lips with a heavy groan, panting and breathing just as hard as I was. But he didn't loose contact with my skin as he grazed my jaw yet again with his searing kisses.

"I've wanted to do this for so fucking long, Bella – you have no idea," he murmured against my skin, making me feel the vibrations it caused. He then proceeded to kiss, nibble and lick the skin of my throat, moving from my collarbones to the edge of my jaw, up and down. I held on to his hair and neck for dear life, because if I let go now I would crumble helplessly to the floor.

I gasped as his lips kissed the spot right beneath my ear. He then brought his lips further up, tickling my neck and ear with his warm breath.

"I can't believe I can actually do this now… touch you like this," he drawled slowly, his hand on my hip slowly moving in a circle, almost touching my ass. He then sucked my earlobe in between his lips and nibbled on it – just like he had done in my dream. And it felt even better this time, because it was real and so much fucking sexier.

The moan that crept between my lips as he did this was almost embarrassing, but I couldn't really find it in myself to care when his breathing hitched at the sound. And I produced the same sound when he thrust his hips against me, showing me the very… _hard_ fact of his need.

I wanted to feel his skin against mine as I arched my back to press myself closer. His lips left my ear and hastily travelled back to my mouth which he claimed with a growl as my hands left his hair and travelled down his back. He was deepening our kiss as I slid my hands under his t-shirt, slowly letting them creep up his sides. _His skin felt so good_.

But he abruptly pulled away from our kiss, grabbing my wrists in restraint. I stared at him in bewilderment, both of our chests heaving with the exertion. Before I could ask him what was wrong, he spoke before me.

"Are you sure you want to do this now, Bella?" he asked, his voice strained with need. I knew exactly what he was asking – did I want to take this further now, or wait for a little while. I knew my answer, but he spoke again before I could utter it. "Because if we- if we do this now… if we start going down that road right now, I won't be able to stop," he warned me in his strained voice.

My only reaction to that was another deep moan as I nodded my head feverishly. "Now; please now!"

The sound that he made at my passionate request was so damn hot that I almost came right then and there. He let go of my wrists and I immediately grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and yanked it up over his head. The pale expanse of his chest met my eyes as I threw the shirt away, and my chin dropped as I took it all in; the defined muscles of his chest and stomach, moving under his skin as he breathed, and the small dusting of hair on his chest, leading down and down his stomach, past his belly button where it became thicker and darker, leading further down…

I couldn't resist letting my hands caress his chest and he shivered at the contact. He looked deeply into my eyes as he placed his own hands back on my hips. He brought them up my sides, the heel of his hands just barely touching my breasts. He then gently forced my arms straight up; I kept them there while his hands travelled back down my body to the hem of my t-shirt, which he pulled up slowly, almost reverently.

He quickly discarded my shirt on the floor after getting it over my head. And then he looked at me. I lowered my arms slowly, letting them drop to my sides as he continued to take the sight in. Normally I would have been slightly uncomfortable with someone staring so blatantly at my chest, but the look in his eyes only made my heart beat faster, and the throbbing between my legs became harder and more insistent.

"Edward... I need you to touch me," I told him in a breathless voice. His eyes snapped up to mine in surprise, which quickly melted away to pure desire as he instantly moved closer and gathered me up in his arms again.

Skin against skin; lips against lips. _So fucking hot_.

Our kisses were hungry and desperate as we fought to get closer and closer to each other. Edward didn't disappoint as he let his hands travel up and down my back, making me arch into him. He reached the clasp of my bra and paused, almost like asking me a question: is this okay?

I moaned into his mouth and pushed my breasts against him. He made quick work of unhooking the piece of fabric between us and I reluctantly let go of him for the few seconds required to remove it completely from my body. He pulled back just enough to be able to bring his hand in between us and I closed my eyes and let my head fall back with a sigh as he palmed my breast gently. My nipples were already rock hard and feeling his warm palm against them made them harden impossibly more – it almost hurt.

"Bella, you are so beautiful… so perfect…" he mumbled against my skin as he began to kiss my neck and throat. His hand continued to caress my breast and I moaned at the sensations cursing through me. His lips began to move further and further down, and my breathing became laboured as I felt it. My chest heaved with each breathe as the anticipation of what he was about to do made me grip his hair tightly in my hands.

"So perfect…" he continued to mumble as his lips made contact with the top of my breast. I gasped loudly and arched my back further towards him. "I've wanted to taste you like this for so long – and now I finally can…". He paused, his lips hovering above my nipple. I moaned insistently for him to just do it. "And believe me – " he growled, "I intend to take full advantage of that fact." And then he took my nipple between his lips and sucked on it.

"Oh god, Edward, that feel so good," I moaned as be began to flick it with his tongue, alternating with gentle sucking and soft nibbles. He moved his head over to give my right breast the same treatment, a low groan leaving his throat. I bit my lip hard, gasped for air, arched my back, rocked my hips, gripped his hair – anything and everything that I could do to show him what he was doing to me.

I was so wet that I could feel my panties getting completely soaked. I didn't want to wait anymore. I moved my hands down to grab his cheeks, lifting his head back to me so that I could kiss him. I then let my hands move down his neck and over his chest, sliding over his defined muscles until I reached the waistband of his jeans. I let the tips of my fingers slide beneath it, feeling the fabric of his underwear against them.

His grip on me tightened as I brought my hands to his front, making quick work of his unzipping his fly. As I started to push them down I felt his hands travel lower on my body, making a little detour over my ass before moving forward to unzip my jeans too. As soon as his were a puddle around his feet I helped him push mine down as well. I stepped out of them quickly, kicking them out of our way.

He placed his hands on my hips and moved his mouth from mine, nibbling along my jaw line and up to my ear. I shivered as he began to place soft kisses on the skin under my earlobe, moaning as he licked the shell of my ear and gasping as he sucked on my earlobe.

I stopped breathing as his hand suddenly moved between us, his finger making its way under the waistband of my panties.

"Do you want me to touch you like this?" Edward growled softly into my ear as his finger dipped lower, being joined by the rest of his digits. I could do nothing but nod and produce a guttural moan to show my eagerness.

His hand slid lower and lower and he hissed as he encountered the slickness he had caused. "You're so wet already, Bella," he moaned.

I cried out as one of his fingers made a quick pass over my clit, bucking my hips towards his hand. He moved the finger back up, quickly moving over my sensitive bud once again.

"More…" I moaned, digging my nails into his shoulders. He complied, starting to circle my clit slowly at first, but increasing both pressure and speed as my moans became louder and more frequent.

I had never been this turned on in my life – I could barely think straight with all the emotions and sensations exploding all over my body. All I could understand was that Edward was amazing at this, and that I needed him inside me very, very soon.

His finger left my clit, making its way down to my opening which he circled before pressing the tip of his finger inside me. We both moaned in unison as he did this. He withdrew and added another finger before pushing into me again, further this time. My knees almost buckled beneath me and he gripped me tightly around the waist to support me.

"So wet and tight… _jesus_, Bella," he groaned as he pushed his fingers further. He withdrew them slowly and pushed back in, moving his hand faster and faster as he repeated the process.

"Edward, please…" I moaned, not really knowing what it was I wanted. My head fell forward to his shoulder with a sob of pleasure as his thumb began to move against my clit as he thrust his fingers into me.

"What Bella? What do you want? Tell me what you want…" he told me, taking my earlobe into his mouth again and sucking on it hard. He scraped it with his teeth and I cried out, digging my nails harder into his back.

"I want… I-I want you to fuck me," I told him in a moan. The words had barely left my mouth before he withdrew his fingers from me and practically lifted me into his arms as he walked over to the bed, growling low in his chest the entire time. He placed me on the bed and pushed his boxers down over his hips, stepping out of them quickly before climbing onto the bed with me.

I moaned at the sight of his dick, imagining what it would feel like inside of me. He grabbed my panties roughly in his hands and pulled them off me quickly. I lifted my hips helpfully and then spread my legs as I watched him throw the fabric over his shoulder. He lowered himself over me between my spread legs, holding his weight on his elbows. He kissed me, hard and frantic, as I lifted my legs to slowly wrap them around his thighs. I reached one hand in between us and bit my lip with a satisfied smirk as he groaned loudly when my fingers encircled his hard dick.

"I need you inside me, Edward," I told him earnestly as I let my fingers travel the entire length of him, both my words and touch making him moan loudly. He felt so good in my hand. I guided him towards my wet entrance, bucking my hips up to meet him. I let go of him when the tip of his cock was against me and instead placed my hand on his back, digging my fingers into his flesh.

He moaned shakily as my warm wetness embraced him and he opened his eyes to look at me as he started pressing forward. I could feel his hands clenching the bed sheets beneath us into tights fists. He was filling me so perfectly, stretching me in a way that felt so good I almost wanted to cry. But since that would give the wrong impression, I simply arched my back deeply against him, wanting and needing him so much deeper.

And then he was fully inside of me and I couldn't help but contract around his hard length, revelling in the feeling.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so good!" he moaned as he bottomed out, withdrawing almost fully before thrusting back in. I moved my legs further up, winding them tightly around his hips to bring him closer as he began to thrust into me. To feel him move like that within me was making my head spin with unbridled pleasure. His thrusts were controlled, but I didn't want controlled – I wanted hard, fast and rough. I _needed_ it. I was so close to the edge already that I knew it wouldn't take long before I fell over it.

"Harder, Edward! Please, I'm so close… _harder_," I gasped, throwing my head back against the pillow in pure ecstasy and clenching around him.

He groaned loudly at my request, increasing the speed of his thrusts. He ground his hips into mine with each pass, pressing his lips against my neck, sucking on the skin.

"Bella, I can't… _ahh_, I w-won't last much lo-longer!" he ground out between clenched teeth, his thrusts becoming increasingly harder and faster. Hearing him say those words, knowing that I was the cause of it, that he was feeling this way because of me, made me rock my hips against his desperately as I felt my own orgasm approaching fast.

"Edward… _oh god, yes!_ Fuck… ungh," I moaned, clawing at his back.

"Cum with me, Bella…" he growled, rocking my entire body now with his forceful thrusts. And his words pushed me past the point of no return and I felt my orgasm bubbling up inside me, unstoppable and explosive, just as his dick grew impossibly harder and he put his forehead against my own.

"_Edward…_!" I cried out as it crashed over me, making me thrash and contract around him. My body arched tight as a bow as it pulsed through me, blood thrumming so fast and hard in my ears that I couldn't hear anything. I felt him freeze for just a second before he released into me with a tremble and then his thrusts became unorganised and jumbled as he came down from his high.

With one final thrust he collapsed on top of me, his cheek laying against my heaving chest. I couldn't resist placing my hands in his hair again, running the soft bronze between my fingers in a calming gesture. His chest was heaving heavily just like my own, and as my heart slowed slightly, allowing me to hear again, all that tumbled from his lips was my name, over and over again.

We lay there, regaining our breaths for a few minutes until Edward lifted his head with an obvious effort. He raised himself up my body far enough to place a soft kiss against my lips before he pulled out of me slowly – both of us hissing as he did – and rolling over to my side. He gathered me up into his arms as he settled into the bed on his back.

With a content sigh, I nestled my head into his shoulder, raising my leg over his hip slightly to tangle it in with his own. With my arm over my head I could continue to run my fingers through his hair, placing my other hand against his heart.

He turned his head just a little bit to press a kiss to my forehead. "Bella, that… that was… just… wow," he stuttered into my hair. I chuckled softly and nodded in agreement. My bones felt like they were made of jelly, and I never wanted to move from this spot ever again.

Within a matter of minutes, we fell asleep tangled into each other's bodies, completely satisfied and finally whole.

* * *

**I know, I know - it's extremely long, but it just didn't feel right to split it into two parts, so if you made it through all that alive - well done.  
**

**This is actually the chapter that inspired this whole story for me, so you have no idea how excited I was to finally begin writing it. And as you might have guessed, now more than ever do I want your reviews! I'm almost more nervous posting this baby than I was when I published the first chapter, so please, please, please tell me what you thought. **

**I tried to link to the townhouse I imagined as theirs on my profile - I don't know how successful I was in that, but feel free to go have a look. I'd ****recommend**** clicking on the 'brochure' - lots of awesome pics and stuff in there if you're interested. **

**Anyway, as always - thanks for reading!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

**I know, I know... it's been four weeks since I last updated. *hangs head in shame* I don't know why this chapter has been so hard to write, because I really enjoyed it, but I can only blame it on writer's block I guess. **

**Anyway, here it finally is - I hope you like it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter**** 13:Testing the ****waters**

EPOV

Was she really here? It seemed too fucking good to be true. Maybe it had all just been a really vivid dream, and I was just imagining the warm, soft form pressed into my side.

I took a deep, experimental breath – it smelled just like her, all strawberries and flowers. _Maybe she really is here_…

I opened my eyes slowly, afraid to be disappointed when she wasn't there.

But she was. Her mahogany hair was spread out around me, her head on my shoulder. I could feel her warm breaths fanning out over my chest, slow and rhythmic in sleep.

I really had to restrain myself from squeezing the life out of her in my excitement; I didn't want her to wake up. Or, you know… die. Instead I carefully added some pressure to the fingers hugging her hip and turned my head slowly until my nose was against her hair.

So it wasn't a dream. She really was here. I breathed deeply, savouring her scent. Last night seemed so much like a dream that I almost couldn't believe it actually happened.

I had inwardly laughed when Bella wanted to watch 'Madagascar 2' yesterday, because I knew it would be the first time ever that I would be able to sympathise with a giraffe, him being secretly in love with his best friend too.

It had been an unexpected turn of events when another one of those fucking weird moments happened after the movie, where I had been so sure she must've been able to feel the love I felt for her burning out of my eyes.

But of course she had panicked, and I just couldn't hold it all in anymore. I just blurted out everything out, telling her all about how I felt. Kind of. I refrained from actually telling her I was in love with her, sensing that would be a bit too intense, even for me.

I don't really know why I suddenly decided I needed to tell her then – it just fucking hurt to have that moment with her, and then watch as the fear crept into her eyes at the thought of having that kind of connection with me. She had begged me not to say it. But like the real dickhead I am, I told her anyway.

And thank fucking god for that.

To watch her walking out of my room after I told her how I felt was the single most painful experiences of my life. But to watch her walk back in, a small smile playing in the corners of her mouth as she walked up to me made so much joy and hope swell up inside of me that all that pain was forgotten.

And then she told me she trusted me – three times no less – before giving me the softest kiss of my life.

I had been too shocked to move a single muscles until the moment her lips touched mine. It all felt so surreal – I was almost convinced she was a figment of my imagination, fucking wishful thinking. Surely a sign that I was going insane or some shit like that.

But to finally feel those luscious lips touch mine made reality crash down on me and I just couldn't restrain myself from crushing her to my chest. I felt almost drunk on the fact that I was kissing her, and I just couldn't stop. Not that she seemed to mind.

Ever moan, sigh and gasp that came over her fucking amazing lips went straight to my painfully hard dick, making me literally ache for her. But I needed to know that she was ready to take that step – it had to be her decision. I was obviously _very_ willing to take it further, but I needed her to feel comfortable being with me. Pressuring her into doing something she wasn't ready for wouldn't help us.

Just remembering the look in her eyes as she practically begged me to fuck her made my dick twitch, beginning to swell and harden for her under the covers.

And once _that_ memory seeped through my brain, a floodgate opened up, drowning me in images and sensations from last night. The taste of her skin, the scent of her hair, the sound of her moan as I rubbed her clit…

Just as I thought I couldn't possibly get any fucking harder, Bella sighed softly next to me in sleep, moving the leg that was draped over my hip. Her thigh rubbed against my dick.

And look at that: I _could_ get harder. What I wouldn't give to just roll her over and thrust into her hot, wet-

Okay, I really needed to stop thinking like that – it wasn't really helping my massive morning wood situation. But not thinking about it was fucking difficult.

Being inside her was the single most glorious experience of my life. Granted, I didn't actually have that much experience with being inside women, but Bella was without a doubt more glorious than any one of them. Hell, she was more glorious than the rest of them combined.

I had had to use every ounce of restraint and concentration I could muster up in that situation – which honestly wasn't a fucking lot, what with me having something as beautiful as Bella wrapped around me and all – to not cum within the first five seconds of thrusting into her. It all came down to two things: one, I didn't want to look like a complete ass with premature ejaculation, and two: I didn't want it to fucking end. I wanted to have her hot, tight, wet pussy wrapped around me at all times, lips against lips, skin again ski-

Wait...

One.

Fucking.

Minute.

Skin against skin?

"SHIT! Shit, shit, FUCK!" I exclaimed in a very loud voice as I abruptly sat up, rather uncerimounsly making Bella topple off me. She woke up with a start as I buried my face in my hands, rocking back and forth slightly.

"What the…? Edward, what's wrong?" she asked me in a startled and worried voice, hoarse from sleep. I felt her sit up next to me, placing one of her small hands on my back. I turned to her, kind of fucking horrified at what we had done.

"Bella, we made a mistake last night – _shit_, I can't believe we did that! Fuck, what was I thinking?" I ran a hand through my hair, tugging on it worriedly as I tend to do when agitated. _Shit, shit, shit, shit…_

Bella's beautiful face was completely blank for a short moment as she stared at me. And then her face crumbled a little and tears were suddenly brimming in her deep chocolate eyes.

"What? But I… I thought…" she chocked out in an agonised whisper. She pulled her hand away from me and shrank back against the pillows as one tear overflowed and ran down her cheek.

And then I realised what I had said, and how it must have sounded to her.

_Fuck_! Can't I don anything right?!

"Oh god, no! Bella, no, that's not what I meant! No, no," I said quickly, twisting back so that I could grab her hands. "I swear, I don't regret a single thing we did last night. Everything I told you was the truth – every single little thing! Bella, please believe me," I pleaded with her as I reached up to wipe away the tear before bringing her hands up to my lips, kissing them.

She sniffed a little, still looking at me suspiciously. "Then what are you talking about? What 'mistake'?"

I shifted a little, shrugging with one shoulder uncomfortably. "Okay, maybe 'mistake' is the wrong word," I admitted. "But we, I mean… we- _God_, I'm so sorry Bella, I just couldn't think straight! I was too wrapped up in you to even think about it, and I just… I'm so sorr-"

"Would you stop apologising and tell me what the fuck you're talking about? I'm seriously lost here!" Bella told me, irritation flashing out of her eyes.

I sighed, feeling shame wash over me at what I had to tell her. "We didn't use any protection, Bella," I said, my voice serious as I gripped her hands. "I can't believe I just completely fucking forgot about it! I'm so sorry, Bella… Look, I can-"

"Edward," she said, putting a hand against my mouth to stop me. I kind of stared at her as the horrified expression I had been anticipating from her never materialised. Instead there was only a smile playing in the corners of her mouth, her lips twitching as she obviously fought a smile.

And then she uttered the single most beautiful words known to man: "I'm on the pill."

A shaky sigh came down my nose. "You are?" I said against her hand, my voice muffled but still expressing a relieved hopefulness.

She laughed a little at my undoubtedly pleased expression before nodding her head. "Yes, so unless you have some sort of disease that you want to tell me about, we have nothing to worry about."

I glared at her a little. "No, I don't."

"Good," she smiled, removing her hand from my mouth. And I couldn't stop looking at her, because she was fucking gloriously beautiful, half-sitting up in my bed, her hair slightly tangled and wavy and the sheet pulled up to barely cover her amazing tits.

That I touched and kissed and sucked on last night…

_Fuck, Cullen, would you stop?_

With her smiling at me like that, not saying a word, it really dawned on me that Bella was in my bed. In. My. Bed.

Naked.

With me.

And we had sex last night.

I had sex. With Bella.

Without actually making a conscious decision to do so, I moved closer to her and began to lean forward. I wanted and needed to kiss her. Just because I fucking could.

But instead of leaning into me like I had anticipated, her hand shot up to cover her own mouth this time as she looked at me, a little horrified and… blushing?

"What are you doing?" she asked behind her hand, her voice sounding muffled this time.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I said, just inches away from her face. I was a little hurt – and actually a little bit scared shitless – that she didn't seem to want me to kiss her.

"But…" she hesitated, "I have… I mean, what about…," her blush deepened, "morning breath?" She almost whispered the last part, obviously embarrassed.

I laughed, mostly because she looked genuinely concerned, but also from relief that it wasn't the idea of kissing me that made her look so horrified. "I don't care – I want to kiss you."

"But I care," she informed me, still hiding behind her hand.

I sighed resignedly and with a small chuckle I flopped over on my stomach so that I could reach my bedside table. I picked up the little box of Tic Tacs I had there and threw it softly into her lap.

"Can I kiss you if you eat one of those?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows. I was a bit impatient – I had been awake for over five minutes and I still hadn't kissed her yet.

She looked down as she blushed even more, picking up the Tic Tacs'. "Yes," she mumbled, shaking out one of the tiny little mints. Amused, I took the mints from her hand and shook one out into my palm too, plopping it into my mouth.

I sat up facing her with my legs crossed. I looked up and caught her eyes roaming over my body, her lower lip caught between her teeth. I grinned at her when her eyes snapped up to mine. She quickly let go of her lip and blushed as she realised I had caught her ogling me.

I was so fucking relieved that this wasn't awkward. We were sitting in complete silence, naked in my bed, sucking on Tic Tacs. But it was so comfortable and… fuck, I don't even know how to describe it… normal?

I couldn't resist reaching out to lay my hand against her cheek. Her skin was so soft and warm. She leaned her head into my hand a little bit, smiling shyly at me as she did so.

She inched a little bit closer to me and mirrored my position with her legs crossed, until we were so close that our knees were touching. She somehow managed – and I actually resented this fact a tiny bit – to keep the sheet up to cover her chest as she raised her arm and gently threaded her tiny hand through my hair.

She ran her fingers through it repeatedly as we sat there, looking at each other. I let my hand travel from her cheek into her hair, placing it with my fingertips resting against her neck and my thumb just behind her delicate ear. I then impatiently bit down on the Tic Tac in my mouth and leaned closer to her. She giggled as she heard the crunching sound and did the same.

I smiled at her and brought her face closer to mine, looking into her warm eyes the entire time. We were deliberately moving slowly, dragging out the delicious anticipation. Bella continued to giggle softly now and then and I couldn't help but smile hugely at the sound. She was so cute sometimes.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see her pink tongue dart out to wet her lips and I unconsciously did the same. Her warm breath fanned over my face and then my nose was touching hers. Her grip on my hair tightened ever so slightly. When I couldn't take it anymore, I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips against hers.

As soon as she felt my lips against her own, her eyes fluttered closed and she sighed softly against me. Her warm, soft lips moved slowly, languidly, with my own as we took our time to really enjoy the kiss. I was so amazed at how comfortable this whole situation was – only yesterday we were just best friends. Now we were… more. For some people that transition might have been really fucking awkward, but it was somehow different for Bella and I. For some reason there were no insecurities or doubts from either one of us. Perhaps Bella had been right last night when she said that this was how we were supposed to be, and since we both knew it, what was the point of questioning it and acting awkward and embarrassed?

I knew what I wanted – Bella – and I wasn't going to let something as ridiculous as insecurities get in the way of that.

I felt her lips open up slightly against my own and then the amazing sensation of her soft tongue caressing my lower lip hit me, making me groan softly against her. I opened my mouth slowly, darting my tongue out to meet hers. She tasted like mint and Bella – it was fucking delicious.

We basically made out for five minutes, and I swore to myself that I would do whatever it took to be able to start every day like this.

Eventually I pulled away from her minutely, waiting for her to open her eyes as we panted just a little bit.

"Good morning," I said to her, giving her a crooked grin. She laughed warmly and shook her head a little bit at me.

"Good morning," she told me back, giving me one final, sweet kiss before leaning away from me.

She threw an eye at my alarm clock – it was just after 9 am. "We should probably start getting ready for the day." She sounded very unenthusiastic about the prospect of having to leave this bed, and I felt just the same.

"Yeah, I guess," I answered her. Even in my own ears my voice sounded pathetically sad about that fact.

"Do you want the shower first?" she asked me, pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Why don't we shower together?" I said, suddenly very excited by the prospect of seeing Bella's naked body, with hot, steaming water cascading down her back and ass and legs and breasts and stomach and…

_Oh for fuck's sake, Cullen – do you _want_ to walk around with a permanent hard-on_?

"Believe me, I'd love to," she said in a voice so sultry and suggestive that my dick actually twitched, "but someone could come downstairs looking for us."

I stared blankly at her for a second. "Yeah, so?" All that blood in my dick was actually making me slightly stupid.

"So, how are we supposed to explain why we're taking a shower together?" she asked me, in a tone that suggested she actually thought I was being a little retarded at the moment.

Before I could say anything though, she spoke again. "Look, it's not that I don't want them to know about us, it's just… I don't know, I just don't want them to know _yet_." She looked at me, biting down on her lip. After a second of hesitation she reached out and took my hand, placing it in her lap, palm side up. She began to trace the lines of my hand with her finger. "This thing between us is still so new. I… I guess I just want to be a little selfish and keep it between us for a little while longer. I want it to be 'ours' for a while – just you and me, no one else." She traced a vein up my forearm and back down. "I kind of feel like we need to give ourselves a chance to get used to it before we let everyone else in." She looked up at me and smiled a little. "I don't know if I'm explaining it very well."

"No, I get it," I told her, twisting my hand around so that I could trace the lines of her palm in return. "And I agree with you. We need to let this thing grow as strong as it can get before we let the rest of them know. Whatever 'this' is, it is ours and we deserve to let it… evolve a little more." I glanced up at her, giving her a small crooked grin.

She smiled, relieved. "Exactly." And then her expression shifted suddenly, her smile turning mischievous and her eyes glinting in a seductive manner that I found seriously hot. "Besides… sneaking around is kind of sexy," she breathed, making my eyes pop open a little and my heart began to beat faster. "Just imagine…" She leaned towards me slowly, placing a quick kiss on my lips, "how hot," another kiss, but _not long enough_, "and bothered," she kissed me again, "we'll both be after a whole day of wanting to touch each other," she gave me a longer kiss this time, leaving me practically panting, "but not being able to. Both of us just _aching_," she ran her tongue along my bottom lip, making me groan, "for the moment when we can _finally_ be alone again…"

And then her hands touched my knees and began to slowly glide upwards along my thighs. My breathing hitched before leaving me in a shaky sigh as her warm hands travelled farther up. I saw her glance down into my lap and a smirk spread on her beautiful lips as she undoubtedly saw the result of her handiwork pitching a tent under the cover.

"I thought you said we h-had to get ready," I told her, grinding my teeth.

"Actually, what I said was that we probably _should_… not that we _had_ to," she informed me, making me feel like the luckiest motherfucker ever as she leaned in yet again. I couldn't stop the half-moan, half-groan that slipped over my lips at her words and actions. Her hands and head moved closer to me at the same pace, driving me insane with the anticipation. I just wanted her to fucking grab me already, but I refrained from moving closer – this was her show; she set the pace.

Her lips were so close to mine now that I could practically feel them, her warmth rolling towards me in small waves, and her hand reached the edge of the sheet covering my lap. Her fingers began to slowly curve under it, the backs of them brushing against my stomach. My muscles clenched, my breathing shallow, and I found it hard to keep my eyes open. _So close now_…

And then my phone started ringing.

I swore under my breath as Bella pulled back, slightly startled. Should I answer it? Who the fuck would be calling me anyway?

Bella stretched her right arm out and grabbed my phone off the bedside table, effectively making the decision for me as she handed the offending thing over.

"Alice…" I muttered as I threw a glance at the display before answering. "What?" I practically growled at her. I hoped she would interpret the irritation in my voice as stemming from being woken up and not from being cockblocked.

"_Well, good morning to you too_," Alice chirped through the phone.

"What the hell do you want?" Again, I hoped she would think my voice was hoarse from sleep, not from being so fucking aroused and hard I was ready to explode.

"_It's time to get up sleepyhead – breakfast is almost ready, and we're thinking about doing some sightseeing today, so we want to leave soon. And your dad just arrived_."

I sighed heavily into the phone. "Yeah, fine, I'll get up. Was there a reason you called me to tell me this instead of coming downstairs?" Not that I wasn't grateful she hadn't come knocking on my door, but still…

"_I'm helping Rose and Esme guard the food from Emmett and Jasper so- Emmett, NO!_" I heard that distinct sound a wooden spatula makes at it connects with flesh and a pained yelp coming from my older brother. "_Sorry – anyway, you'd better get up here soon before all the food is gone. Do you mind waking Bella up too?_"

I laughed a little down the phone, rubbing a hand over my face. "Yeah sure, we'll be up soon." I flipped the phone shut with a sigh, looking up at Bella with a wistful glance. _Guess it would just have to wait_…

"What did she want?" my lovely girl asked me.

"We need to get upstairs before all the food is gone. And then we're going sightseeing," I told her. Bella looked a little confused at my limited explanation, but the smile that spread on her face was so beautiful it made her glow.

"Sounds like fun," she said. Then a knowing glint came into her eyes – again – and she threw a glance down into my lap. She bit her lip, still smiling – apparently she thought it was funny that I was painfully hard because of her, but I wouldn't get any release until we were alone again. And that could be over 12 hours from now. 12. Fucking. Hours.

My cock felt cheated. So did I.

_Sorry buddy – not yet_.

"Or well, maybe not for you…" she trailed of suggestively. "Especially when you can't touch me or anything." It was as if she just read my mind. This was going to be hard.

Pun intended.

"I promise I won't tease you… much," she continued, licking her lips. I narrowed my eyes at her; I was both annoyed and fucking turned on by her behaviour. Annoyed because she was taking obvious pleasure from my discomfort and for intending to tease me and making this day so much fucking harder (pun intended again) than it was already going to be. And turned on because this sexy, seductive Bella was so different from the normally shy girl I was used to. I wanted to think I had something to do with bringing out this new side in her.

I became slightly more annoyed than turned on when Bella made to get out of the bed.

"Wait!" I told her, gripping her arm loosely to stop her. There was one thing I still wanted to know before I forgot about it.

"Edward, we need to get up before they come down here looking for us," she told me, sticking her leg out from under the sheet and over the edge of the bed. I was momentarily distracted by the sight of her creamy skin, but I digressed quickly.

"Wait, I just wanted to ask you something."

She nodded for me to continue.

"Why… why are you on the pill?" It seemed like a strange thing to do for a girl who was afraid of relationships. And I knew without a doubt that Bella wasn't really one for one-night stands.

"Oh," she said, looking a little surprised. She blushed just a little, but answered willingly enough. "I started taking them when I was wi-with… Paul." She paused to gauge my reaction and I tried to keep my expression carefully neutral even though I kind of felt like punching something at the thought of her being with someone else. I probably hid it pretty well, because her shoulders relaxed minutely as she continued. "And after we broke up, I just kept taking them because they helped with… uhm, cramps." She blushed more heavily.

"Oh. Okay. I just wanted to ask, you know…" I responded, a little awkwardly.

"No, I get it." She smiled and then suddenly just threw the sheet off her.

She scooted over to the edge of the bed and stood up in all her naked glory. I stared at her, dumbfounded. And so fucking proud I wanted to swell up my chest and thump it with my fists. She was _mine_. This beautiful creature was _mine_. She wanted and needed me just as much as I wanted and needed her.

The caveman in me grunted with approval.

She turned around and looked at me for a few seconds as I stared at her naked body. She giggled at me and shook her head, mumbling something that sounded like "Boys…"

Kind of affronted, I wanted to argue that I was most certainly not a boy; I was – clearly – a very manly man with a testosterone packed caveman inside of me. But her next actions basically made my dick steal all the blood my brain would need to construct such an argument.

She put one hand on her hip, cocking it with confidence, and the index finger of her other on the corner of her mouth. She frowned a little, looking around the room.

"Hmm… _where_ are my panties?" she asked herself in mock innocence. I wanted to moan as she spun around slowly in the pretence of looking for her underwear, but in reality showing me her entire body and taunting me with its perfection.

Such a fucking tease.

Suddenly, her whole face lit up as she looked towards the door. "There they are!" I followed her with my eyes as she walked forward, twisting around desperately to keep my gaze on her swaying hips.

And then she did the one thing I both wanted and feared she would do. She bent over at the waist slowly to pick up her panties. I really couldn't stop the groan that erupted from my throat at the sight of her amazing ass as she bent over like that. Not to mention her pussy.

This was too much. _Too fucking much_! She apparently had no sympathy for my poor dick.

"Bella…" I growled quietly at her as she looked up over her shoulder at me, blinking innocently.

"What, Edward?" she asked, still with that tone of mock innocence. She slowly straightened up and walked over to the pile of her other clothes. And then bent down at the waist again.

Before I could even realise what I was doing, I had thrown myself off the bed to come up behind her. I roughly grabbed her around the waist, twisting her around to face me before crashing my lips against hers desperately. My hips had a life of their own as they thrust forward, pressing my dick into her stomach.

Bella moaned into my mouth as she opened her lips to allow my tongue access to her, and she gripped me tightly around the shoulders. And then she fucking writhed against me, granting me some much needed friction on my cock.

_And holy mother of god, she reached down and grabbed me_.

My head flew back on its own accord when her tiny fingers wrapped around me, breaking our kiss. I groaned, moaned and growled all at the same time as she began to slowly move her hand up my length. My knees buckled under me slightly as she twisted her hand at the top, her palm moving over the head, then gliding down. She began to stroke me with more pressure and speed and I couldn't stop myself from thrusting into her hand as all the tension I had felt thus far this morning began to accumulate in my balls as I quickly rushed towards my release.

It was almost embarrassing what Bella was doing to my restraint and self-control.

But then her hand began to slow, loosening its hold on me, just before I reached the edge. My eyes snapped open and I gaped at her in disbelief. She was _not_ doing this to me! Just a few seconds later her fingertips were barely ghosting over my skin and then she ended all contact completely. I groaned low in my throat as my dick twitched, rock hard and throbbing. I had been able to feel my balls tightening up for just a millisecond before she stopped what she was doing and I was trapped, teetering on the fucking edge.

"You know what? You can have the shower first," she said sweetly, and before I could even comprehend what she was doing, let alone stop her and drag her back to the bed to finish was she started, she had gathered up all her clothes and run out the door. A second later a soft click told me she was in her own room.

I stood there, still gaping for a good minute. What the hell just happened?

Almost like a zombie I grabbed my towel off the back of a chair, wrapping it haphazardly around my hips before walking straight for the bathroom. As soon as I closed the door behind me I dropped the towel on the floor and bee lined for the shower. The water was cold when I turned it on, but I didn't care. I stepped directly under the stream, feeling the temperature rising gradually.

There seriously was no choice involved as I placed my left hand on the wall in front of me, bracing myself. I grasped my dick with my right, closing my eyes. Without any effort, the vision of Bella bending over to pick up her panties from my floor came back to me in perfect clarity and my hand moved of its own accord.

I clenched my teeth hard, and five hard and fast strokes later I threw my head back with a soundless groan as I shot my load against the marble tiles, shaking with my release.

I slumped forward, my forehead hitting the wall with a soft _thump_ as I panted. That would just have to do. It wasn't anything like the mind blowing orgasm of last night, but at least my dick wouldn't have to be so hard the entire fucking day. Hopefully, between that and last night, I might survive this day of Bella teasing and taunting me.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Being with Bella, but not being able to _be_ with Bella was, in a word, torture. I wanted to put my arm around her when we walked down the street, hold her hand as we looked at all the old, beautiful buildings in the city, and give her a soft kiss on the forehead while we waited in line. But I couldn't. All I could do was _look_ at her as she walked beside me,_ look_ at her as we gazed up at the old architecture and _look_ at her as we stood in queues.

I envied by brothers more than ever that day, as I saw them holding hands and touching their girlfriends. It was true that I had agreed with Bella about keeping this between the two of us for a little while, and I still felt the same; it was important for us to be able to really cement our new relationship, and kind of figure it out a little more before we told the others. They were bound to ask questions and scrutinise us in a way that we weren't really ready for yet, which made this whole secrecy thing important.

But fuck if I didn't have to restrain myself from reaching for her hand all the fucking time.

It was annoying the hell out of me, having these two conflicting emotions: on the one hand wanting to let the whole world know I belonged to Bella, and on the other wanting to keep it between the two of us for a little while longer.

We had been walking around the city for a few hours before Bella and I finally got the opportunity to act like a couple for the first time. We had walked into a huge museum, and we wanted to check out different things. Bella and I were both drawn to the Ancient Egypt display while Jasper and Alice were interested in the '_War Throughout The Ages_' exhibition. Emmett wanted to look at the paintings and count how many naked women he could find, while Rosalie wanted to follow him around and continuously slap him over the head.

We decided to go our separate ways for a while and meet up at the entrance later.

As soon as my brothers and their girlfriends had both gone in two different directions and could no longer see us, I grabbed Bella's hand and gave it a firm squeeze as we started walking. She started a little at the sudden contact, looking down at our clasped hands for a second. She started smiling and looked up at me, absolutely radiant.

And just because I fucking could and wanted to, I bent down and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. She sighed softly and leaned into my side as we walked.

We wandered around the displays of old tools and artefacts, always touching in some way, be it holding hands or placing my hand on the small of her back. We didn't have to care about anyone seeing us and asking questions we didn't want to answer, because we knew none of these people around us. We didn't have to pretend to be just friends. We could be what we actually were – more. And it felt fucking amazing.

I was glancing down into a glass case of mummification tools when Bella suddenly giggled softly next to me. I lifted my head and tightened my arm around her waist as I quirked an eyebrow at her, smiling.

"What?" I asked, chuckling a little at her adorable laugh.

She looked at me and grinned, thoroughly amused by something. "You did it again," was her cryptic answer.

I furrowed my brow, confused. "I did what again?"

"Made a room full of women hate me," she responded gleefully, putting a hand over her mouth as she continued laughing.

Instinctively I lifted my head and glanced around the room, looking for the supposedly hateful women. There were a few girls walking around, but none of them were looking at us. I looked back down at Bella, still confused.

"Huh?" was my intelligent response.

She just sighed, happily exasperated by my ignorance. "You're so cute when you're clueless," she told me, putting a hand on my cheek and running it up through my hair. I wanted to give her a snappy remark, but feeling her small fingers against my scalp made me incapable of producing anything else besides a quiet groan.

I cupped her cheek and gave her a chaste kiss on the mouth. She pouted a little when I drew away so quickly, but I only grinned at her. It wasn't that I was completely against public displays of affection – as long as it wasn't too obscene I actually found it rather nice. It was just that I knew that one chaste kiss now and then was all I could take at this point. If I allowed myself to indulge on her soft lips, deepening our kiss even a little, I was pretty much convinced that I would drag her into a bathroom and fuck her. While I couldn't completely stay away from the temptation she presented, I knew not to push myself too far. It was pretty fucking difficult resisting her all the time, and anything more than a quick kiss and holding hands would most definitely break my resolve.

I caught a strange flickering out of the corner of my eye and turned my head towards it. A group of people were leaving a small adjacent room – through the door I could see a small projector screen where some sort of documentary was being shown. I made a quick decision and grasped Bella's hand in mine again, walking towards the small room.

When we entered all the seats were already taken, so we moved to the back of the room. I leaned against the wall, Bella standing in front of me.

She took both my hands in hers and wound my arms around her waist as she leaned back against me. I pressed my cheek softly into her hair, breathing in her scent.

The documentary started up, describing the process of mummifications and burials in Ancient Egypt. I found it really interesting and I listened attentively to the calm voice filtering through the speakers.

Until Bella pushed her ass against me.

If anyone had been watching it would have merely looked as if Bella was shifting her weight. Not that anyone was watching. Which probably prompted Bella to do it again.

I hissed quietly as she moved against me, making my dick hard for her.

"Bella… what are you doing?" I asked under my breath, putting my mouth against her ear.

She turned her head, making my lips graze her cheek. I pulled back slightly so that I could look into her eyes. She looked at me from under her lashes, innocent surprise and confusion etched softly on her face.

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything," she whispered back to me gently. And then she fucking did it again, biting on her soft bottom lip at the same time.

I closed my eyes as she began to slowly roll her hips against me, making her ass press into my dick again and again. I wanted to put my hands on her hips to stop her, but she grabbed my hands and kept them clasped around her waist.

I opened my eyes to glare at her, her movements becoming firmer and more deliberate. She continued to look at me with that innocent surprise, as if she wasn't in fact rubbing her ass on my now rock-hard dick.

"Edward, is something wrong?" she asked in a soft whisper, her tone one of calm concern.

When I opened my mouth to answer her, nothing but a chocked groan came out, because she chose that particular moment to press back into me with a little bit more fucking force than before. And then she started… _fuck_. She started rising up a bit on her toes, slowly rubbing herself against my bulge. Then, just as slowly, she sank back down on her heels. And then up. And down. And up. And down.

And up. And then a roll of her hips. Then down.

Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

_Re-fucking-peat_.

I tried to stop my panting, scared shitless that one of the people sitting not 5 yards away would hear me and turn around to see Bella rubbing herself against my dick.

"Edward, are you sure you're okay? You look a little flushed," Bella told me. _You think_? And then I realised that _she_ wasn't flushed at all. Normally I would have assumed that her face would be set on fire from blushing, but her cheeks weren't even a little pink.

How the hell did the girl that blushes as soon as you look at her manage to rub herself against a guy – in a room full of people no less – without even turning pink?

_God, I fucking love this girl_.

I swallowed hard with gritted teeth and eyes clenched shut. I knew that if she kept this up for much longer I would jizz in my pants. Not really something I wanted to do standing in a museum with a 30 minute car ride home.

"Bella, you have to stop now," I told her in a strained whisper, practically begging. My hard on was painfully restricted by the jeans I wore, and my breathing was picking up. I had to suppress every single moan and growl that tried to force its way up my throat, and I seriously didn't know how much more of this I could take.

"Stop what?" she asked in an innocent voice – a voice that contradicted her actions as she took my hands more firmly in her own and fucking placed them along the underside of her boobs. I was practically cupping her.

Against my better judgement, my hips thrust into her on their own volition. Bella pretended as if I hadn't just tried to fuck her through four layers of fabric as she continued to slide and rotate her ass on me.

And then, just as I thought I wouldn't be able to hold back anymore, the people in front of us started to stand up. I stared at them stupidly, not really understanding what was happening as Bella stepped away from me, dropping my hands.

"We have to get back to entrance now – it's time to leave," Bella told me cheerily, still pretending as if the massive hard-on I was currently suffering from wasn't all her fault.

And then she just fucking walked away, swinging her arms happily. _That just wouldn't do._ I gapped after her for a second or two before taking a few huge strides to catch up with her. I grabbed her arm and leaned down into her ear.

"You'll pay for that tonight, Bella," I growled, taking her earlobe between my teeth and biting down on it. For the first time that day I actually saw a reaction of sorts in her as she swallowed quickly. Then, regaining her composure just as quickly as she lost it, she turned her head to look at me, a sexy smirk gracing her beautiful face.

"I'm counting on it," she breathed and my jaw dropped.

And just like that, she was gone, walking out of the little room as I stood there in complete shock.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was… interesting. Because Bella kept caressing my legs with her feet where she sat across from me at the table. I was trying to have an intelligent conversation with my dad while the girl I loved stroked her toes up my thigh.

Yeah… that 'intelligent conversation' shit wasn't going very well. I tried to pay attention to the words coming out of Dad's mouth, but Bella's toes were doing weird things to my body. I was extremely thankful that the table cloth didn't hide my crotch from view – if it had, I was sure she would have touched me there too. As it was, her foot couldn't move that high up my leg, because Rose, sitting next to me, would surely see it and think it was odd.

I pointedly avoided looking directly at Bella, instead directing my gaze at Dad, sitting to my right at the head of the table. From the corner of my eye I could see her nonchalantly eating her food and talking to Alice, as if she wasn't in fact torturing me.

And yes, being forced to remain in a constant state of arousal, with a fucking painful hard on, is torture. Especially considering it would be at least two more hours until we could reasonably go to bed.

I also knew that it was a good idea – actually, it was more than a good idea, it was fucking imperative – that I not watch as Bella brought her fork up to her mouth, wrapping her soft, beautiful lips around it again and again and again. Because that would only send my head spiralling down into the gutter, with images of Bella wrapping those lips around something else entirely plaguing me.

I was talking to Dad about the convention he was going to tomorrow, in the hopes that the topic would bore me enough to make my dick calm the fuck down.

It didn't.

The need to jump over the table and attack Bella was still going strong as my dad described to me – in great detail – what he would be discussing during tomorrow's panel on some new medicine for some disease that affected some part of the body.

Yeah, that 'paying attention to much else besides Bella's little toes drawing patterns on my inner thigh' shit wasn't going very well.

When dinner was over, my mother stood up to start gathering dishes. Bella's foot immediately left my thigh as she jumped up from her chair too. I instantly missed the sweet torture.

"I'll help you, Esme," she offered. My mother gave her a warm smile, and I felt like smiling too, because the girl I loved was so kind, considerate and helpful.

But I quickly realised that while she certainly had all these qualities, she was also a big fucking tease. Bella bent over the table to take my plate, giving me a very nice view down her shirt.

And I could see her fucking bra.

Black lace.

_Fuck. Me. _

I hoped and prayed nobody would ask me to help clear the table, because with the way my dick was behaving at the moment, it was sure to draw some attention if I stood up.

Bella's gaze met my own for the shortest of seconds as she straightened back up, bringing my plate over to her side of the table. The satisfied gleam in her eyes told me she knew exactly what she was doing to me, and she was fucking enjoying it.

I couldn't pay attention to anything after that. I barely heard the words coming out of my family's mouths, their actions barely registering with me. All I could think about was Bella.

Bella, naked.

Bella, naked, in bed.

Bella, naked, in bed, with me.

Bella, naked, in bed, with me, fucking her.

But no, that couldn't fucking happen, because there was dessert. Dessert that my mother had affectionately prepared for us, and under normal circumstances, I would have loved it. However, holding true to the dick I actually am, I wanted nothing more than to skip all these annoying little events that hindered me from jumping over the fucking table, grab Bella like a madman and run down to my room, where I would proceed to fuck her senseless and punish her for all the teasing she had put me through during the day.

I jabbed the fruit on my plate a little harder than necessary, fully realising how completely insane and hormone-driven I was being.

Just as I was about to spear a piece of pineapple with my fork, something hard hit me straight in the ribs.

"Jesus, OW! What the fuck, Rosalie?!" I exclaimed indignantly, turning to glare at her.

"Language, please," my mother softly reprimanded.

I rubbed the sore spot on my ribs. "What the hell's wrong with you?" I demanded of the blonde who just elbowed me in the ribs.

"I just asked you a question, dumbass!" – my mother interjected with another soft "language, please," – "The least you could do is answer me."

I glared at her. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. Christ, have you always been this violent?"

She punched my arm. "I'm not violent!"

I brought my hand up to my arm, wincing. I hoped I wouldn't have a fist-shaped bruise on my arm tomorrow. "_God_! Yeah, whatever you say, Rosalie," I told her sarcastically. "Can you please stop hurting me now?"

"Don't be such a wuss, dude," Emmett told me over her head. I glared at him.

Alice sighed impatiently. "Edward, are you in for a movie after dinner?" She slide her gaze to Rosalie. "That wasn't so hard, was it? You don't have to revert to violence all the time, Rose."

Alice jumped as Rose kicked her under the table. "Rosalie, what the-?!" She stopped herself just as my mother opened her mouth to no doubt give another gentle reminder. Alice threw an apologetic glance at my mom before bending down to rub her leg.

Bella placed her hand over her mouth – _that soft, glorious mouth_ – to silence her giggles and I rolled my eyes at her. Did I want to see a movie? Or did I want to take Bella to bed?

Easiest fucking question ever.

Bella turned her head to look at Alice, just as I felt her foot take up residence on my inner thigh yet again. "What are you in the mood for, Alice? I could go for something funny."

Wait.

Bella was watching the movie?

What? …No.

No, no, no.

_This is bad. Very, very bad. My dick is reaching its limit – I can't wait much longer_.

I needed Bella as soon as possible, but here she was, planning on dragging out this torture for at least two more hours.

If not for the fact that I loved her, I probably would have hated her a little.

My dad interrupted before Alice could answer. "I'm sorry to cut this evening a little short on my part, but I'm going to head off to bed. It's been a long day." He stood up, grabbing his plate as he did. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

We all mumbled our good-night's as he walked towards the kitchen to leave his plate. As he walked back through the dining room to reach the stairs, Mom turned her head to look at him.

"I'll be up soon, honey, I'm just going to clear the table," she said quietly. He gave her a warm, sleepy smile and nodded before ascending the stairs.

20 minutes later, the rest of us were in the living room on mine and Bella's floor, curled into the couches watching the goddamned movie. I can't honestly tell you what the hell we were watching, because I was occupied with staring at Bella and imagining all the things I wanted to do to her as soon as we were alone.

She, on the other hand, completely ignored me. Not so much as a glance was sent my way.

Evil little minx.

The only thing I can say about the movie for certain is that it was apparently funny. Bella's laugh captivated me, and I was caught up in how she looked as she laughed, the great smile on her lips and her shaking shoulders. I watched, entranced, as she threw her head back, her brown locks bouncing around her. The sound of her tinkling laugh and bubbly giggles were enough to make me smile, hopefully giving the others the illusion that I was actually paying attention to the fucking movie.

I was jolted out of my reverence when Jasper's head collided with my shoulders, a great heaving snore coming out of him. Alice lay curled up on his side, adding her, albeit minimal, weight to me, also sleeping. Bella looked over to me at the sound of Jasper's snore and started laughing loudly.

I punched Jasper in the gut to wake him up.

"Ungh!" He sprang up into sitting position, clutching his stomach as Alice emitted a yelp, practically falling to the floor. He glared wildly at me. "What the fuck?!"

"Why are you two always falling asleep when we're watching movies? If you're so fucking tired, go up to your damn rooms and go to fucking bed!" It probably came out harsher than necessary, but a guy can only be so nice when his dick has been achingly hard _all fucking day_ without release. Besides, if they left I only had to get rid of Emmett and Rose, and then Bella would have no more excuses to avoid me.

Alice reached over Jasper and slapped me on top of my head. "Be nice!" She jumped up off the couch and grabbed Jasper's hand, hauling him to his feet as I glared angrily at her, rubbing my head. What the fuck was up with all this violence being directed at me tonight?

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Alice said, yawning hugely before dragging Jasper out of the room and up the stairs.

I caught Bella's eye as they left, and she fucking _winked_ at me.

Jesus fucking Christ, if I got any harder, my jeans would rip.

After what seemed like a fucking eternity, the movie was finally over. Emmett and Rose stood up to leave, stretching and shit. I almost wanted to yell at them to get the fuck out. I was definitely reaching my breaking point.

"Good night, guys," Rose said over her shoulder as they walked out of the room.

"See you tomorrow," Bella said back, smothering a yawn with her fist. She stood up to follow them, walking towards the hallway, swinging her hips more than usual.

I almost wanted to tell her that doing stuff like that was completely fucking unnecessary at this point. _Anything_ she did was only adding fuel to the fire in me. Lifting her pinkie finger and swinging her hips were basically the same thing for me right now.

But that didn't fucking stop me from staring at her ass.

As soon as she disappeared around the corner, out of my sight, the trance she had somehow put me in lifted and I jumped off the fucking couch, practically running after her.

I made it into the hallway just in time to see her softly closing the door to the bathroom.

I took a deep breath, trying to tell myself that I most certainly could let her brush her teeth and all that other shit that girls to before they go to bed. I silently paced in front of the door, unwilling to let her get away again. This shit had to stop now. I needed to be inside of her, and very soon – my dick was practically screaming at me to do something, _anything_, to relieve this fuck-awful pressure.

I'm sure I paced in front of that stupid, goddamned door for at least 10 minutes before Bella finally opened it and stepped out.

She and I both froze as our eyes met, millions of things being said with our eyes alone. The strange tingle surged in the air between us. I took one step towards her, and her breathing faltered a little. With a small sense of smugness I saw how the power abruptly shifted with that reaction of hers. Whereas she had been in control during the day, always teasing me with suggestive looks and all that fucking rubbing, something had changed now. She no longer had the power to dictate this little game between us – suddenly, I was the one calling the shots, deciding what should or should not be done.

And I knew what should be done.

I took another step towards her, seeing her eyes darting back and forth between my own. She tried to hold on to the façade she had put up, tried to act as if none of this was affecting her, but that didn't work anymore. She'd done an excellent job of hiding any and all possible reactions during the day, but now I could see the quickening of her pulse in the veins of her neck; I could see how her breathing quickened as I advanced slowly on her. I could see the lust slowly showing itself in her eyes. She couldn't hide that from me anymore.

"You haven't been very nice today, Bella," I told her, my voice low and somewhat threatening. She swallowed, her lips parting in a soft gasp as I stepped right up against her. The scent from her hair weaved its way into my senses, and I breathed slowly in appreciation.

"I know," she whispered quietly in response. She tilted her head up to me, looking through her lashes, making me groan.

"Do you have any idea how… excruciating today has been for me?" I slowly raised my hand and placed it along her cheek, softly caressing her skin. "Hmm?" I hummed questioningly. "Ever since this morning, all I have been able to think about is you. How it felt last night to kiss you, to finally being able to touch you in that way…" I suppressed the smirk that threatened to spread on my face as Bella began to pant heavily, her eyes boring into mine through a lustful haze. I leaned closer to her, putting my mouth against her ear. "How good it felt to be inside you, so wet and tight for me…" I pressed my lips softly to the flesh beneath her ear, and she whimpered softly.

I pulled back from her slightly so that I could look into her eyes. "But all day, you have done nothing but tease me; made me want you so fucking bad, but never giving me anything. I think you know what that has done to me," I said before grinding my hips against her. My dick rejoiced at the amazing friction this presented and Bella moaned quietly, biting her lip and closing her eyes. I bent down again and took her earlobe between my teeth, lightly scraping it. I felt the tremble go through her and I let my lips hover over her ear. "Are you going to continue teasing me?" I asked in a low voice, grinding my hips against her again.

She pulled back to look at me, still biting her lip. She let it go to answer me and took a deep breath. "Yes," she whispered.

And then she took off, sidestepping me and hurrying down the hallway to her room. A deep growl erupted from my chest at the sight of her escaping from me again, and without even thinking twice I followed her with long strides. She had just managed to open her bedroom door and take one step inside when I reached her.

I grabbed her around the waist and ushered her over the threshold. She had taken things just a bit too far now – this had to end.

I spun her around and kicked the door shut. She gasped as I pressed her up against the wall next to the door.

"I don't think so, Bella," I growled before crashing my lips against hers.

Her hands immediately made their way into my hair, gripping me tightly against her. She moaned into my mouth as she parted her lips, allowing my tongue access to her. Our kiss was fierce, edged with all the lust and longing the day had presented. My grip on her waist was rough where I held her against the wall.

She took my bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it hard before biting down. I groaned against her, wedging a knee between her thighs. I wrenched my mouth away from her and sought out her jaw, pressing hard kisses against it, working my way down her throat. I licked and nibbled on the skin, savouring her amazing taste as she gasped and moaned, her tiny hands tugging on my hair.

"Oh thank god, Edward… _yes_," she whispered, raising one leg and winding it around my own, pressing me into her centre. I moaned as I heard her words, knowing she wanted this just as much as I did; she had just been waiting for my restraint to crumble.

My hands sought out the hem of her t-shirt and I pulled it up and over her head ferociously, exposing the pale expanse of her chest to me. The black lace of her bra contrasted with the whiteness of her skin, enhancing the swell of her breasts above the fabric. With a groan I bent down to bite the soft flesh and Bella gasped. Her hands left my hair and she arched her back against me, lifting herself away from the wall to unclasp her bra. The fabric fell away from her body and I groaned at the sight of her hard, pink nipples, the throbbing in my dick only increasing.

"I've been thinking about doing this all day," I told her, my voice low and rough, before opening my mouth over her nipple and letting my warm breath wash over her. I reached out my tongue and licked it, drawing quick circles around the sensitive point only to blow on it seconds later, her skin reacting to the cold air by puckering and hardening even more.

"You have the most amazing tits," I told her as she moaned. Her hands found their way back into my hair and she pulled me hard against her.

"Please, Edward…" she gasped. I took one nipple into my mouth, sucking on it hard and biting gently. I pinched the other one with my fingers, carefully rolling it, before switching.

Bella's moans became louder and she writhed against me impatiently. Her hands left my hair and she grabbed my t-shirt at the shoulders, yanking on it and pulling it off my body. I regretfully let go of her nipple as the fabric made its way over my head. I was just about to take her nipple in my mouth again when she put her hands against my cheeks, pulling my head up.

She looked at me, breathing hard. I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Edward, it's not that I don't love what you're doing right now, but you and I both know that today has been nothing but one long foreplay session, and I think the both of us have had just about enough of that."

My heart began to pound harder and faster at the meaning of her words. My grip on her waist increased and I pressed myself closer to her.

"I need you inside of me now – I don't want to wait anymore," she breathed, slipping her hands from my cheeks and down my chest and stomach.

"Thank fucking god," I groaned as she made quick work of my fly. I hastily pulled my jeans and underwear down my legs, struggling to get my feet out of them as she unbuttoned her own.

Her brown eyes burned with the intensity of the lust she felt. Her fire was spreading over her body, transferring to me and amplifying the flames I already felt in my chest. Both my dick and I were deliriously happy about the prospect of being inside her in a matter of seconds. I helped her push down her jeans and panties, being an impatient motherfucker and not giving a shit.

While it wouldn't have been difficult to take a few steps back and land on the bed, I just couldn't make my body do anything that would delay our connection. As soon as her feet were free of her jeans, I bent down and grabbed her ass firmly, lifting her up.

She gasped in surprise, her eyes widening at my actions, but her legs still wrapped themselves automatically around my waist and her arms went around my neck as I pulled her up against me. She grabbed a hold of my hair with one hand, the other firmly grasping the back of my left shoulder.

"Oh god, Bella…" I moaned as I pressed her harder against the wall. Her wet heat was pressed directly against my straining dick and my eyes rolled back in my head a little as she moved her hips against me, coating me in her arousal. She whimpered, undoubtedly feeling some friction on her clit. I could smell her, the scent of her wetness assaulting my senses and driving me wild.

"_Fuck_… Edward! I- oh god, I just… ungh!" She dropped her head back against the wall with a soft thud, panting hard and gasping for air. Her head snapped back after a second and she looked me squarely in the eye. Without hesitation she reached down with her right hand and grasped me firmly, leading me downwards. Together we moved, shifting our positions until I was nestled against her entrance.

As soon as the head of my cock was pushing against her, the slick heat of her pussy enveloping it, I lost all control of my actions. I abruptly thrust into her, hard and fast. A loud moan left her lips and a growl erupted from my chest as I _finally_ felt her tight wetness around me again. She was so damn ready for me – I slid into her effortlessly, feeling myself being buried in her completely. It was almost too much; the sensations swarming my mind and body almost overwhelmed me. I froze inside her, clenching my teeth and jaw shut as I struggled with my self-control.

Bella was breathing hard and fast. Her grip on my hair was bordering on painful and she was clenching her muscles around me over and over again – the movement was almost hypnotic. When I didn't move for a few seconds she whimpered impatiently and thrust her hips against me, encouraging me to move in her.

"_Wait_…," I groaned. "Give me… a second." She moaned at my words, obviously loving the fact that she almost caused me to blow my load with a single thrust into her. I realised my grip on her ass was hard enough to bruise her skin, and I fought to loosen it slightly so as not to hurt her. I moved one hand to her hip, holding her firmly against me.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart. I moaned as Bella yet again clenched around me. She felt so fucking good.

"You feel _so fucking good_!" I ground out between clenched teeth, my eyes tightly shut. I had no brain filter anymore.

"You too… _so_ good, oh god, _so good_!" Bella breathed against me.

I opened my eyes to look at her, breathing hard. Her eyes were practically begging me to move, and she moved her hips a little in a seemingly unconscious gesture. With a shuddering sigh I withdrew a little from her, hissing at the amazing feeling of her muscles stroking me. Our eyes held each others firmly as I began to thrust, the movement causing her to ride up along the wall slightly every time I pushed into her, gliding back down as I withdrew.

Her mouth fell open, the air leaving her lungs in hard gasps, punctuated by sharp, frantic moans. I couldn't stop myself from leaning into her, claiming her lips in a hungry kiss. I swallowed all her moans and sighs, giving her mine in return. She kissed me back with passion and lust, biting my bottom lip and wrestling my tongue with her own. I ground my hips hard against hers with every thrust, picking up my pace.

I felt a sheen of sweat break out over my skin and Bella's, making our movements against each other slicker. Our desperate moans and occasional curses mixed and flowed together with the sound of our bodies connecting.

"Oh god, Bella… yes, _fuck_," I groaned, revelling in the feeling of her wet pussy stroking me, clenching around me and enveloping me in her heat. She put her lips against my throat, moaning loudly – I felt the vibrations against my skin. With a soft but urgent whimper she sucked on my earlobe, biting down on it and breathing in my ear.

I tried to angle my thrusts a little, so that I could hit all the spots she would need. She hissed pleasurably at a certain angle, and I determinedly held it there, grinding my pubic bone into her and putting pressure on her clit with each thrust. She cried out my name and threw her head back against the wall, signalling that I was doing something right.

It only took a few minutes until I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach, telling me I didn't have much time left before I erupted. I tried to concentrate on Bella instead, wanting to make sure she came as well. I couldn't read all the signs of her body yet, but the way she moved her hips with me, thrusting back against me almost frantically, suggested she wasn't too far off. Her next words confirmed what I wanted to know.

"_Edward_, I'm so close! Fuck me _harder_…please," she moaned, making me growl in response. I obeyed her request, slamming into her so hard that our skin smacked together. Knowing, as I did, that I couldn't hold off my release for much longer, I was relieved that she was so close too. Our movements were desperate and needy; we were both so highly strung from the tensions of the day and all of it was building up in us, ready to explode. She grabbed onto my shoulders hard, her nails digging into my flesh as I slammed my hips against her.

"Bella, I can't hold off m-much longer… _ah_," I groaned against her lips, clenching my eyes shut for a second as I felt myself racing towards the edge. "Cum for me, Bella. I need- _jesus fuck_… I need you to cum." My voice was begging her – I literally only had seconds left.

Bella emitted a sound between a moan and a groan as her legs tightened even more around me. It was the same sound she had made last night right before she came. She was staring into my eyes as I felt her muscles begin to contract around me when she neared her release, and words started to tumble out of her mouth.

"Oh god, yes – _yes, fuck yes_! Edward, don't stop, don't sto-" Her sentence abruptly cut off and her eyes closed tightly, all words being replaced by a loud moan as her muscles clamped down on me. Her back arched away from the wall, her entire body growing stiff with her release. As I felt her cumming on my dick, I let out a deep and relieved groan. My fucking control and restraint disappeared the very moment I felt her cum, and my hips thrust into her wildly and uncontrollably, once, twice, three times. My balls tightened up, and with one final thrust into her hot centre, I released into her with a deep groan. I stopped breathing as I shot my load, shuddering with the force of it. Little black dots appeared in front of my eyes from lack of oxygen as I continued to move in her, my hips jerking. I gasped desperately for air.

"Oh, fuck… God, _Bella_, fuck… ah, jesus, Bella… fuck," I rambled as the last of my release left me. My breathing was ragged as my head fell forwards, hitting the wall next to her own head. I could see her hair moving with the force of my breath. I could barely stand on my shaky legs and I couldn't help but lean into her, pressing her firmly against the wall as I sought support. Her mouth was right next to my ear and I listened to her senseless moans and random words as she came down from her high, still contracting around me rhythmically.

The only sound in the room was our heavy breathing and panting. I wanted to lift my head and kiss her, look into her eyes and see what I had done to her, but my head felt like lead. I instantly felt myself relax for the first time since I woke up this morning, finally feeling some relief. The familiar post-orgasmic sleepiness was settling over me and I desperately wanted to carry Bella over to the bed and go to sleep.

Her hands began to softly drag through my hair, just as she had done last night after we came. I willed the muscles in my neck to work as I lifted my head just far enough back so that I could look into her eyes.

Still panting, I pressed a soft kiss against her lips which she returned, soothingly running the tip of her tongue against my bottom lip once.

As I opened my eyes again to look at her, I felt such a wave of amazement over this girl. She was so special and wonderful. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to tell her I loved her, to let her know the depth of how I felt.

But, it was too soon. I didn't want to scare her now by saying I loved her – we both needed a bit more time to settle into this.

I knew I would tell her soon – I wouldn't be able to hold it back for very long. It was such an all consuming and powerful emotion; keeping it bottled up like this was almost impossible.

Her soft little hand caressed my cheek sweetly as she looked into my eyes, her bright smile shining out of them and playing on her lips. Her face was flushed, a little sweat shining near her hairline. She looked stunning.

"You, Bella, are amazing," I told her before dipping my head to her neck, pressing another kiss there. She giggled softly as she kissed my forehead tenderly.

"Thank you," she answered and I smiled at her lazily. I really was sleepy now. She loosened the grip of her legs around me, preparing to get down. I pulled out of her slowly, both of us hissing as we were so sensitive. Her feet glided down my thighs when I started lowering her to the ground. I kept my arms locked tightly around her waist when she touched the floor, holding her against me. She hugged me back tightly with her arms still around my neck, leaning her head on my chest. I could feel a huge smile spread over her face and I looked down at her.

"What?" I asked.

She sighed deeply and contently. "I love hearing your heartbeat," she answered simply. My heart swelled at her words, and I leaned my cheek on the top of her head.

After a minute or two I leaned back a little, loosening my grip of her marginally. Together we walked over to her bed, me walking backwards. I let go of her to turn the cover down, gesturing for her to climb in. I followed closely behind, wrapping my arms around her again and holding her close.

She nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck with a soft sigh that was just adorable. "So much better..." she mumbled indistinctly. I almost didn't hear her.

"What?" I asked her, running my hand down her back.

"Huh?" she mumbled from my neck.

"What's so much better?" I pressed.

Amazingly enough I could feel the heat of her blush against the skin on my neck. Therefore she didn't fool me for on second when she responded with "Oh, nothing."

"Bella…" I warned. "You're blushing."

"Damnit…" she mumbled, making me laugh. "It's nothing really… I just, uhm… I had a… a d-dream a few nights ago, and it uhm…" She stopped abruptly, shaking her head. "No, I can't, it's too embarrassing!"

"What? Come on, you can tell me anything. You had a dream a few nights ago, and…?" I trailed off, hoping she would continue.

She was silent for a few seconds before sighing reluctantly. "I had a dream – about you."

My brows rose in surprise. "About me?" She nodded against me silently. "What about me?"

"Well, you, uh… _god_, I can't believe I'm saying this!" She took a shuddering breathe, stealing herself. "Y-you… fuckedmeupagainstatree."

It took me a moment to process her words, leaving me stunned. "I… fucked you? Up against a… a tree?"

She buried her face against my neck, too embarrassed to even nod. Meanwhile, my inner caveman was gloating proudly at this piece of very interesting information.

"You had a sex dream about me?" I asked, very aware of how extremely happy I sounded. Bella hesitated a little before nodding, lifting her face just a fraction at my obviously pleased tone.

I laughed a little. "Bella, don't be embarrassed – I have those dreams about you too," I told her, shaking her gently for emphasis.

After a second I felt her lips move against my skin as she spoke. "You do?"

"Hell yeah," I answered simply.

She giggled a little and then slowly raised her head to look at me, smiling so beautifully.

"So, what does your dream have to do with this?" I asked her then, not feeling the need to dwell on the topic that was obviously making her self-conscious.

She looked down a little, still slightly embarrassed, but smiling nonetheless. "Oh." She started drawing small circles on my chest with her finger. "I was just thinking how you doing that to me in real life was so much better than the dream." She looked up at me through her lashes and smiled sheepishly. "And that's really saying something."

I laughed loudly as I held her closer to my body, feeling her shaking with me. "Guess I'll have to make sure to do it again sometime," I told her, winking.

I laughed warmly as I saw her eyes light up at my words, her excitement glittering in them. "Please do," she answered, and then reached up to kiss me, as if to seal the promise.

* * *

**So, there you have it. Hopefully it was worth the wait. **

**Now, I just wanted to take a moment to talk about something I think is important. My favourite author on this site, Jaxon22, who is awesome and wonderful, said something in her a/n a while ago. She mentioned how only 8-10% of readers on this site review, and this piece of information shocked me. **

**Even before I started writing myself, I always tried to write a review for a story I liked, to let the author know my opinion. When I then published this, and realised how important reviews actually are, I made it a point to always leave one for the author. **

**For those of you who continuously review stories, I applaud you, because you truly are warming the hearts of the writer. For those of you that never leave reviews, I beg you to reconsider. Not only when it comes to my story of course, but to everyone's. All you have to do is maybe comment on your favourite part or line, or write a bit about the things that made you laugh or cry. It may not seem like much, but believe me when I say it really makes a difference. **

**I'm not trying to guilt trip anyone or anything like that, I just wanted to share my thoughts on the matter. I think we all know how important it is to get feedback on something you've worked on, and it doesn't matter if it's a story, an essay or just like a test in school or some sort of assignment. We all need to know how others respond to the things we work hard on, which is why reviews are so important. So please, the next time you read a story that you like, take a minute of your time and let the author know it. It really does make a world of difference.  
**

**(Oh, and you all need to go read 'Help Wanted' by Jaxon22, if you haven't already - the plot is amazing, her Edward is just perfect, and the lemons are beyond words. Go, go, go! Now! You seriously won't be sorry. And of course, leave her a review when you're done, ha ha.)**

**I'm sorry about all my babbling - I'll shut up now.  
**

**Thanks for reading! I love you guys. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

**I know, I know, I suck at updating. I won't bore you with an explanation - just know I'm sorry it took so long. I made the lemon extra long, just to apologise. **

**Hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14:Holding Hands **

BPOV

It was 1:16 am, and I was lying draped over Edward's chest, staring up at his beautiful face. He was sleeping peacefully, his face relaxed and free of any worry lines and little frowns. We had fallen asleep quickly after we went to bed, legs entwined and arms holding each other tightly. I had the strangest feeling that I couldn't get close enough to him – I had to physically restrain myself from squeezing the life out of him. Thankfully he didn't seem to have any problems with sleeping so close to me, and I hoped I didn't come off as extremely clingy. I just needed to feel him as close to me as possible after the day we had had.

Yesterday night had been difficult… emotionally. Expressing my feelings openly had never been easy for me, and I unconsciously opted for the 'actions speak louder than words'-approach with Edward. Being emotionally retarded was one thing, but being afraid of having feelings is a whole other story. It was nerve-racking and scary just admitting how I really felt about Edward to myself, despite the huge waves of relief and happiness that accompanied my epiphany.

So, last night was difficult for me, but it was also incredible and amazing and wonderful and just… just perfect. Being so close to Edward was exhilarating and it just felt so fucking good, feeling him move against me, above me, _within me_. Yes, especially within me.

I felt safe, calm and post-orgasmic as I fell asleep in his arms, all my dreams centring around Edward. But then he woke me up by shouting that last night had been a mistake and that he didn't know what he had been thinking.

The pain that ripped through me at that point, as I thought Edward regretted last night, was unparalleled to anything I'd ever experienced. It was so much worse than Paul telling me he never loved me, because my feelings for Paul were miniscule in comparison to what I felt for Edward.

It hurt so much to hear him say those words that I could barely breathe. Horrible thoughts of "_See? This is why you never trust anyone_" and "_You fucking moron – you really thought Edward wanted you this way?_" had snuck into my mind, effectively dousing me with a mixture shame, fear and heartbreak, all over again.

With Paul, it had been like a bucket of cold water being dumped on my head.

With Edward, it was like being thrown into the Arctic Sea.

As it turns out, I'm a bit of a drama queen, and Edward has trouble making his meaning clear in the wee hours of the morning. I was so relieved that he was only taking about our lack of protection that I couldn't help but smile.

But that horrible feeling, the pain it caused me to think Edward had lied to me, that I'd given my trust to him for nothing, followed me around like a ghost all day. I felt insecure and worried that he might change his mind about this thing between us, that he would tell me the words I wouldn't be able to bear. What made it worse was that Edward didn't treat me any differently than he usually did when we went sightseeing. Last night had changed everything in our relationship, but those changes were not noticeable during the day. What I needed at that point was reassurance from Edward – I needed to know that he really didn't regret what we did, that I could still trust him and that he still wanted me, but instead I had to endure a day full of Edward treating me as if nothing had happened last night, and I had to treat him the same way.

To say I was happy when Edward grabbed my hand as soon as his brothers and Alice and Rose were out of sight would be a massive understatement. It gave me that little bit of reassurance that I craved so badly, and I wouldn't have been opposed to skipping my way over to the Ancient Egypt display.

What happened earlier tonight was almost a direct result of Edward grabbing my hand in the museum. If he hadn't done that, if he hadn't shown me he still cared and wanted me like that, I never would have gathered the courage to tease him like that. And if I hadn't started teasing him in the museum, he wouldn't have been so riled up by the time we went to bed. Meaning, he wouldn't have pushed me up against the wall and fucked me like he did.

_Thank fucking god you grabbed my hand, Cullen_.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Edward suddenly shifted a little under me, tightening his grip around my waist as he sighed softly. I continued to look at him, studying his beautiful face. Could I really be this lucky? Could it really be true that Edward wanted me just as much as I wanted him?

_Yes, yes it could_, I decided with a content sigh as I lowered my head down to rest my chin on his chest. I could watch him sleep forever.

As I looked at him, his lips suddenly parted with a quiet pant and he twitched a little under me. My brow furrowed as I once again raised myself up to look more closely at him. His own brow furrowed in concentration, and I watched, fascinated, as his eyes moved back and forth beneath his closed eyelids. He was dreaming.

A slow smile spread over my face as I watched him, wondering what he was dreaming about. What I wouldn't give to be able to see into his mind right now, I thought.

I became even more intrigued when a low rumble spread in his chest – I could feel the vibrations of it against my hand. A few seconds later, I suddenly felt his right leg twitch against me. I looked down quickly and gasped at what I saw: Edward's straining erection under my cream coloured comforter.

I immediately felt a rush of warmth and wetness between my legs as inevitable thoughts of how amazing his dick felt inside me infiltrated my brain. Suddenly, there was nothing I wanted more than to wake him up and ravish him.

I struggled with my conscious as I stole a glance at the time – it was pretty late, and he was already sleeping. Maybe he would be irritated that I woke him up? He could probably use the sleep… and it was officially his birthday now, so I should be nice to him.

_Wait a minute_. His birthday?

_Perfect_…

I chuckled noiselessly as a plan formulated in my head.

And really, what kind of guy gets irritated when woken up by a girl who wants to fuck him silly?

Slowly I dragged myself farther up his body, careful not to wake him up just yet. I leaned in as slowly as I could and placed my lips right over his ear.

"Edward…" I sighed softly before leaning in further to place a light kiss under his earlobe. His head moved a little, but he didn't wake up. "Edward…" I sighed again, trying to make my voice sound even half as horny as I was feeling at the moment.

With a feather-light touch, I ghosted my fingertips over the planes of his chest, drawing random images on his skin. His eyes continued to move rapidly back and forth, so I pressed another soft kiss to his ear, before moving along his strong jaw line, pressing soft kisses there. My fingers continued to explore his chest, eventually roaming further down. A low groan seeped from his throat as my fingertips danced across his abs and my lips moved closer to his mouth.

In one slow, smooth swoop my fingers circled his belly button, softly playing with the dark trail of hair that lead down to my ultimate goal. I knew exactly when he crossed the threshold from dreaming to awareness, as he suddenly inhaled sharply and a tiny convulsion arched his back minutely.

I hummed contently against his jaw as his eyes popped open; he looked down at me. "Bella?" His voice came out very low and rough, and I quivered slightly at the sound.

"Mm?" I pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, drawing a zigzag trail from his belly button down to the edge of the comforter, lying across his hipbones.

"Wh-what… uh," was his intelligent response. His grip on my waist tightened and his breathing sped up as I followed the edge of the comforter with my finger, back and forth.

"Happy birthday, Edward," I breathed against his lips before kissing him softly. His eyebrows rose inquisitorially for a few seconds before he seemed to remember what day it was. I grinned mischievously at him as understanding dawned on his face. "I have a present for you…" I continued in a suggestive tone, kissing him again with more force.

"Yeah?" he asked against my lips, raising his head a little to kiss me back. I let my tongue caress his lower lip for a second before I pulled away.

"Mmhm," I hummed as I placed a kiss on his neck. He swallowed, the action making his Adam's apple move under his skin. I watched it with fascination, and before I could stop myself, I stuck out my tongue and licked it. This caused him to simultaneously try to inhale sharply and swallow again, resulting in a weird choking sound and a strangled cough. I laughed softly against him.

"Sorry," I smiled as I kissed his neck again, nibbling his skin a bit. He laughed quietly at my apology but didn't say anything else.

I shifted my body around a little, rising up to let my torso hover over his chest as I continued my administrations on his neck. His right hand began to draw slow circles on my upper back as I tasted his skin. He tasted fresh, sweet and like warm boy. I moved further down his body, moving my lips over his chest. His hand slipped to my shoulder.

He took a deep breath as I slid down another few inches. I raised my head to see him looking down at me, seemingly transfixed. I locked eyes with him as my hand slowly trailed from his hipbone, up his side and roaming over his chest in a way that I hoped was sensual. On the way back down, I used my nails to gently scrape his skin. He hissed pleasurably as I went over his nipple, and his breathing began to pick up its pace as my hand reached the edge of the comforter again, slowly pulling it from his body and mine.

I tried not to feel self-conscious as I exposed my naked body, telling myself that Edward liked to see it. After all, he had a very _positive_ reaction to seeing it this morning. I shyly looked up at him again, only to find his eyes firmly glued to the parts of me that he could see.

"Bella…" My name slipped from his lips in an almost reverent tone and he swallowed hard. With a deep breath, I took courage from his obvious approval and pushed my self-doubt to the side – at least for the moment. This was his present after all; there was no room for silly insecurities and doubts.

I brought my hand back to him and slowly wrapped my fingers around the base of his hard length, making him gasp and close his eyes for a few seconds. I waited until his gaze met mine again before I slowly began to stroke him.

I started out slow, enjoying every shift in his facial expressions, every sound and every movement he made as the minutes passed. Heat and arousal rippled through me as I noticed his breathing deepening as I stroked him faster and firmer. My heart rate picked up as he jerked and thrusts his hips slightly into my hand as I circled the head with my palm. My pussy started throbbing when he fisted the bed sheet in his hands, clamping his eyes shut and groaning loudly.

I hated thinking about Paul during this situation, but my mind couldn't help but make a silent comparison between him and Edward. Or, more specifically, between my reaction to the two of them. I had given Paul a lot of hand- and blowjobs during our time together, and while it was quite enjoyable to see him so aroused because of me, it was really nothing compared to the sight of Edward so affected. _I_ did this to _him_: little ol' me made him moan and growl, clench his jaw and bit his lip. _I_ made him this hard, _I_ made him this aroused. It was incredibly empowering, and extremely fucking hot.

"_Jesus_ fuck! Bella, that feel so good… _ah_," he ground out between his teeth, raising his head to look down at me. I smiled angelically at him, squeezing him firmly and making his hips buck up into my hand.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up at him from under my lashes. "Do you like your present so far?" I twisted my hand firmly as I stroked him, and he gasped loudly, growling as he exhaled.

"I fucking love it… Christ, _ahh_! Best present ever, " he moaned.

I laughed softly and licked my lips slowly. I saw his eyes follow the movement of my tongue, and he swallowed hard. "I think it's about to get a bit better though," I told him, my voice heavy with insinuation. His eyes grew wide as I started lowering my head towards his dick, and the pure hope and longing that shown out of them was almost enough to make me laugh. I resisted the urge with some difficulty, instead placing a soft kiss to the tip. His head fell back onto the pillow with a deep groan and he visibly shuddered.

I withdrew my head just slightly, moving lower down. I stuck out my tongue and with just the tip of it I drew a wet line from the base to the tip. Edward moaned deeply and fisted the bed sheet so hard I was worried he was going to rip it. He raised his head back up again and opened his eyes just in time to see me part my lips and take the head into my mouth.

"Ungh, Bella! Fuck… " He threaded his right hand into my hair carefully, softly caressing my scalp as I took more of him into my mouth. I worked my way down slowly, gradually taking as much of him as I could handle without setting off my gag reflex.

His breathing became uneven as I pressed my tongue firmly against the underside of his dick, moving back up. I quickly swirled my tongue around the tip, effectively making Edward's hips jerk, before taking him into my mouth again. I wrapped my hand back around the base, moving it in time with my mouth.

As I started moving faster, I was suddenly hit with a sensory overload – there were just so many sensations to take in. The taste of Edward against my tongue mixed with the scent coming both from him and my own arousal; Edward's fingers in my hair and the silky skin on his dick; the sight of him as he looked down at me, his mouth open and forehead creased in pleasure; the sounds he was making as I sucked him, gasping and swearing and moaning. Just one of those things were enough to drive me wild. All of them combined… I almost came right then and there.

I moaned against his dick, unable to stop myself. Edward's hips thrust up hard against my lips.

"Fucking_ Christ_! You have no idea how good it feels when you moan like that, Bella…" he growled. I moved my tongue against him firmly, pausing at the head to give it some extra attention. Edward's grip on my hair tightened as I ran the tip of my tongue around it a few times, and he moaned loudly.

"_Ah_, yes, just like that… fuck, Bella- ughn… _shit_." The words fell from his mouth as I picked up my pace, moving my mouth up and down on him again. He cried out as I gently grazed my teeth against him, panting hard. I could feel his legs shaking as I sucked him harder and faster, and I knew he was nearing his release.

At this point I could practically feel the wetness running down my thighs. It was incredibly erotic to see Edward like this, so aroused and affected by what I was doing to him. I continued my administrations for a moment longer, noticing the signs of Edward's impending release. I could feel his hesitance as he started to move in time with me, thrusting up into my mouth gently – I sensed that he was reluctant to do it, but he still needed it badly. I looked up at him in an effort to let him know that it was okay. I hummed pleasurably against him as he did it, trying to get the message across.

He bit down hard on his bottom lip for a second before growling out a low "_Fuck_… so good."

My clit was throbbing almost painfully at this point, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I moved my free hand down between my legs, emitting a long moan as my fingers slid against my wet pussy. I picked up a quick pace as I circled my clit, already alarmingly close to climaxing.

I looked up to see Edward's eyes widening in surprise and confusion, his eyes flickering from mine to my moving arm. Understanding dawned on his face, and he scrunched it up in an expression that could represent either pain or extreme pleasure.

"_Jesus fucking Christ, Bella_! Are you touching yourself?" he demanded breathlessly. I moaned against him and nodded to the best of my abilities. A very long groan ripped from his chest at my conformation and his hips started moving faster and at a more erratic pace. "Fuck, Bella… ughn… _ah_ … god! I- I'm… _fuck_, fuck, fuck…! I'm gonna cum so hard!" His words egged me on to no end, and I moved my fingers faster against myself, desperate to get off.

I felt him swelling, growing harder against my lips and I started sucking him as fast and as hard as I could. "Bella, please… I'm gonna- _Jesus fuck_! Bella, you need to m-move…," he warned me in a strained voice, tugging gently on my hair in an effort to make me release him. I looked him squarely in the eyes, and shook my head determinedly. His eyes widened in shock for a second, and then he groaned low in his chest, panting heavily as his hips jerked. "_Bella_, yes… just l-like that…! _Ah, ah, ah_! _Oh god_… fuck!" He fisted my hair in his hands tightly, and I stroked my clit harder in anticipation of his climax. "N-now…!" His voice trembled on the last word, dragging it out into a hard moan as he thrust up forcefully against me. Seconds later I felt the first jet of his release hit the back of my throat, and I swallowed quickly, taking everything he gave me as he violently shuddered and groaned. I continued to suck him until I had swallowed every last drop, slowing my pace and pressure. His hand slipped from my hair, landing with a dull thud on the bed next to me as he breathed heavily, his chest rising and sinking forcefully with each deep breath. With one final upwards movement I released him from my mouth, placing my lips on the tip with a kiss to finish it off the same way it started.

"Bella… that was… amazing… jesus… Christ… fuck," he huffed in between deep breathes. I reluctantly removed my fingers from my clit, rising up from my crouching position and shuffling my body up his. I straddled one of his thighs as I leaned down for a kiss, his breath fanning hard across my face. The kiss was soft and sweet, leaving me wanting more. I rested my hands on either side of his shoulders as I gazed down at him, grinning widely.

"I take it you liked your present?" I asked him teasingly. He laughed breathlessly beneath me, his chest moving up and down as he chuckled.

"Yes, I did, thank you." He smiled back at me and brought a trembling arm up to my head, gently pulling me back down to him. He kissed me softly as he caressed my cheek.

I pulled away and smiled down at him, shifting my weight a little so that I could reach over to my bedside table and grab the water bottle. I rose up on my knees as I twisted off the cap, taking a deep pull of the water. It was slightly stale and room temperature, but it helped wash away some of the aftertaste of Edward's release. I didn't mind it all that much, but given the choice I'd much rather not have it lingering in my mouth.

After swallowing a few mouthfuls, I put the cap back on and looked down at Edward again, only to find him shamelessly ogling my boobs. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to look up. After a few moments he did, and at the sight of my expression he grinned. He took the water bottle from my hands and put it back on the bedside table. He then raised both arms and firmly grasped me around the hips, massaging the flesh. I shivered at the sudden contact, melting into his touch.

His eyes travelled down my body again, the smouldering heat of his gaze lingering on my very hard nipples, roaming over my stomach, sweeping between my hips and finally coming to a rest at my now aching pussy. I was sure that he would've been able to see it glisten if the room hadn't been so dark. He moved his hands a little, positioning his thumbs so that they almost touched above my pubic bone. I bit my lip and suppressed a small moan as he slowly moved his thumbs in tiny circles over my skin.

His eyes darted up to meet my own, and the intensity and fire that burned in them resonated deep within me, hitting me square in the chest. Just a simple look sent my blood racing all over my body, making me desperately ready for him.

He tilted his head to the side as his eyes travelled over my body, drinking in every detail, studying every curve and dip. His hands felt like embers against my hips, two points of burning heat that were slowly growing into steady flames, spreading over my entire body. The fire seemed to converge between my legs, the flames licking me with an ever-growing intensity. I brought my hands up to cover his, clenching my fingers around his own. I was slowly going insane with the tension floating around the air. Edward's penetrating gaze, complete silence and utter stillness made a mountain of anticipation build within me. I wanted him to touch me, to let his hands roam over my skin and bring me the same pleasure I just gave him. I _needed _it, and badly.

Quite involuntarily my hips moved under his hands, urging him to do something – _anything_ – to relieve this insane itch. Locking his eyes with mine, he slowly began to sit up, keeping his firm grip on my hips.

"You didn't finish," he stated in a quiet voice, laced with implications. I didn't need to ask to understand that he was talking about my own lack of release. It wasn't a question anyway.

I could only nod numbly as he continued to look at me.

He leaned forwards until his lips were hovering over my collarbone. I felt the steady rhythm of his breathing, the air fanning against my skin. I swallowed with some difficulty, my eyes closing on their own accord.

"Would you like me to help you with that?" Edward asked slowly, his voice low and dark. He pressed his lips against my skin, making me gasp softly. He moved his head back and forth, brushing his lips against me.

I squirmed against him, clutching at his hands. "Yes, please," I whispered, unable to keep a hint of pleading out of my voice.

Before I knew what was happening, I suddenly found myself lying flat on my back, hands pinned against the pillows under my head. Edward leaned over me, looking so intensely beautiful that it was almost impossible for me to even breathe properly.

He leaned down and kissed me so thoroughly that my breathing problem was significantly aggravated. I drew in a large gulp of air when his lips left mine and took up residence on my jaw instead.

"I'll see what I can do," he mumbled softly, nipping at the skin. I could do nothing but moan in response.

His mouth began a torturously slow journey down my body, lavishing my throat, collarbones and chest with amble attention. It seemed like he spent an eternity on each of my nipples, leaving me squirming and desperate when he finally moved lower. Not that it didn't feel amazing, because it did; that was the problem – it felt _too_ amazing. I was convinced that he would have me cumming within five seconds of touching my pussy. If I had been desperate and horny before, that was nothing compared to how I felt after another 15 minutes of Edward kissing, licking and sucking on any surface of skin he could reach. I felt like a coil, wound as tight as it would go – very little would be needed to break me.

As he settled between my spread legs, it dimly occurred to me that this would be the first time he did this. A small surge of panic flowed through me, mixing in with the absurd horniness I was feeling. What if I smelled bad? What if he didn't like the taste? What if it disgusted him so much that he'd never want to do it again?

_Swan, you're such a fucking dumbass. Just shut the fuck up and enjoy it, you idiot_.

My internal hormonal-and-incredibly-horny-teenager was much more sensible than my internal insecure-and-incredibly-shy-teenager at the moment, and right before Edward's lips connected with my inner thigh, I decided to listen to the raging hormones.

"Edward… oh _god_," I moaned as his soft lips ghosted along my skin. I was already trembling with the anticipation of feeling his mouth on me.

My back arched softly as his warm breath washed over my heated centre, and I shook violently when he kissed the spot directly over my clit. One warm hand snaked its way under my thigh and settled on my hip, holding me gently. A sound somewhere between a sob and a moan escaped my lips when his warm tongue traced my slit, the tip slipping between the lips and softly sweeping over the bundle of nerves at the top. I clutched the bed sheet beneath me, feeling the fabric bunching between my fingers.

He hummed against my skin, making me gasp loudly as the slight vibrations sank through my skin. He pressed his tongue against my opening, tasting me, and driving me wild. My hips rose against him, urging him to do more; explore me deeper, faster… harder – just as long as he did _something_.

He caressed me with the flat of his tongue, mercifully moving up to concentrate on my clit. The sounds that came out of my throat as he lavished it with attention were borderline embarrassing. I had never felt anything like it – the sensation of Edward's tongue stimulating all those nerves was beyond description. My hips seemed to have a life of their own, constantly moving and bucking against him. A deep blush was blooming over my chest, creeping up my neck and burning in my cheeks as unadulterated pleasure coursed through me.

"Edward! Yes, _yes_…. Ughn! It feels so- _ah_, fuck…! So good," I rambled. I had no control over what came tumbling out of my mouth as I already felt myself racing towards the edge. I was so close to just exploding, and he'd barely been at it for more than a minute. I whimpered loudly as my back arched violently. "Edward, I'm gonna- _oh, oh, ah_! I'm-!"

And then, just like that, he stopped.

"_No_!" I gasped breathlessly, my voice sounding incredibly desperate. Edward withdrew his tongue from me and chuckled softly at my protest. I stared down at him incredulously, wondering what the hell he was thinking. His eyebrows rose as he looked back at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you weren't done?" he said with mock innocence, not an ounce of sincerity in his voice as he looked at me inquisitively. I think my expression answered his question, because he only chuckled again with a small shake of his head. "I'll get back to it then."

He lowered his head down yet again to my literally aching pussy, and his glorious tongue went back to work. My whole body jerked as he made contact with my clit again, and a grateful moan vibrated through my chest.

It couldn't have taken more than 30 seconds before I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach again, and my panting breathes were melting into desperate moans as Edward moved his tongue faster against me. With my legs spread as far as they could go, I urgently moved my hips against him, moving in time with his mouth.

"Edward… _Edward_, oh god! Oh god, oh god…" I was so close now; any second I would finally find that glorious edge and fall over it into oblivi-

He stopped.

Again.

A frustrated groan echoed around the room as he left me balancing on the edge for the second time. "_Edward_!" I whined, an edge of anger appearing in my voice. I tugged on my hair restlessly, almost whimpering as I felt my orgasm slipping away from me again.

He didn't say anything in response to my whining. He just turned his head to the right and kissed my thigh softly as my body took a small step back from its release. He gave me maybe 20 seconds to catch my breath before he returned his attention to my pussy, making me jerk and moan with surprise and pleasure.

I cried out when he started using his lips to suck softly in addition to using his amazing tongue. I grabbed his hair, pulling him closer to me in my desperation. I thought I understood what he was up too, and I didn't really care for it much.

I tried to control my breathing and moaning, not wanting to give it away to him, but it turned out to be impossible. The reactions he conjured up in me were simply too strong to hide. I couldn't stop myself from moaning louder and louder as I got closer to cumming, just as little as I could stop myself from thrusting my hips against him again and again.

After four almost-orgasms in three minutes, I was beyond frustrated. I was close to sobbing with the extreme emotions and sensations that had built up in me, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I threw my hands up against the headboard, pushing against it in an ineffectual urge to get rid of some of the frustration.

"Edward, _please_… I really can't take this anymore – just let me cum. Please, I want to cum, I need it," I begged him, my voice stuck in a constant moan at this point, shaking with my emotions. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Suddenly he started shifting between my legs, and seconds later I felt him hovering over me. I opened my eyes as he placed his hands on either side of me, bracing himself. He looked down, his eyes once again smouldering and dangerous. I lifted my hips in a vain attempt to rub myself against him, desperate for any kind of friction as I panted for air, but he carefully held himself outside my reach.

He bent his head down to me, forcing my gaze to stay locked in his. "I am doing this because watching you suck my dick while you touched yourself, before willingly swallowing everything I gave you, was about the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen, and it made me want to fuck you so much it hurt."

I could do nothing but moan as his words spilled over me, his voice like melted sex, rough with his need for me.

"But seeing as your present basically made that impossible for me without a bit of rest first, I decided to reciprocate." He cocked his head to the side a little as he looked at me, his eyes so incredibly dark and beautiful that I felt like I was drowning in them. "But fuck if I was going to let you cum without me inside you," he continued, his voice so rough now that it almost sounded like a growl. My back arched, almost like a reflex, as his words pierced straight through me, making another wave of wetness and heat roll over my centre.

He shifted his weight a little, and before I could even begin to contemplate what he was going to do, he reached down between us and thrust two fingers into me. I cried out and clenched around him frantically, my body completely ecstatic to be filled like that.

"So I dragged it out, giving my dick some time to recover," he said. I whimpered when he didn't move his fingers in me, just continued to hold them there in another delicious torture. "If I'm being honest, I was pretty fucking ready to go after I stopped the first time," he continued, smirking down at me, "but you looked so damn hot when I did that to you that I just couldn't resist doing it again and again."

He slowly withdrew his fingers from me, making me moan shakily and hiss when he left me completely. "Do you have any idea how amazing it feels to know I did this to you?" he asked as he held up his fingers, his voice dark and laced with desire. I swallowed hard, squirming underneath him. He didn't wait for an answer before he rose up on his knees. I bit my lip so hard I almost thought I might pierce the skin as I saw his rock hard dick rising above me, the sight of Edward in all his naked glory almost enough to melt me into a puddle of goo. He slowly grasped his dick with his hand, looking me in the eyes the whole time, and rubbed my juices over the skin. His mouth dropped open slightly as he started panting, and his brow furrowed in pleasure, but not once did he break his gaze.

"Edward…" I breathed as I reached for him with both hands, grabbing his arms and pulling him down to me. "Please… I want you so much," I told him earnestly as he pressed his body to mine, his dick laying along my wet slit so perfectly I almost wanted to cry. "Fuck me, Edward… _plea_-" The rest of my request disappeared as his lips crashed down on mine, our mouths opening at the same time to allow our tongues to meet frantically. I threw my arms around his shoulders as he deepened the kiss, bringing my legs up to wrap them around his hips.

We shifted together to make him line up with my opening, so wet at this point that he glided effortlessly against me. My nails dug into his back as he pushed the head of his cock past my outer lips and I raised my hips to encourage him to go further. With a deep groan that resonated deep within me, he pushed all the way into me in one hard thrust, our hips slamming together forcefully.

That was all it took for my coil to finally snap, and I fell over the edge and into my blissful orgasm with a loud cry, muffled by Edward's mouth on mine, and a violent trembling that shook my whole body. I could feel myself clenching around him rhythmically as he slowly started moving in me, dragging out my climax until I clamped my legs tightly around him, forcing him to stop for a few seconds. I broke away from his lips so that I could speak.

"Edward, … I need… a minute… _fuck_," I pushed out in between panting desperately for air.

With his mouth against my ear, Edward groaned low in his chest. "Bella, you're so amazing – you feel so good around me, so tight and so wet… fuck, _so wet_…" He sucked my earlobe into his mouth, and my breath hitched as his words washed over me. His voice was trembling with his efforts not to move in me, and I couldn't stop myself from clenching around his hard length, causing his head to drop to my shoulder with a shuddering groan. I moaned gently, and I raised my hips against him slowly, encouraging him to move again.

He raised his head to look into my eyes as he picked up a slow and gentle rhythm with his thrusts. I moved my hips together with him, the two of us rocking against each other in a perfect tempo. He reached up with one hand to grasp my wrist, pulling my arm down from around his shoulder. He intertwined our fingers as he placed my hand next to my head on the pillow, gently squeezing it as he moved in me. I raised my head up to kiss him, loving the way his lips fit mine so perfectly, as if they were meant to connect with mine, and mine alone. It all felt like a well executed dance, all our movements corresponding together in perfect synchronisation.

My other arm slowly slipped down his shoulder and I caressed his strong, muscular arm adoringly as I searched for his other hand. He quickly grasped my travelling fingers and laced them together with his own, raising my arm so that it too was lying against the pillow, next to my head.

Our movements were slow and unhurried as we took our time to fully enjoy being connected this way. Each thrust was long and perfect, our hips grinding together as we fought to get as close as possible. Our lips always remained connected in some way, even if they were only brushing together as we panted from our efforts. I took every single moan and groan that made its way out of his mouth and gave him mine in return. Like clockwork we moved together, gradually picking up the pace at the same time, gradually letting our movements become less fluid, less controlled as the tension built.

I brought my legs further up his body, wrapping them around his waist in my efforts to bring him closer to me. My back arched as he was able to come even deeper into me, and our moans mixed together as we both realised the benefits of this. Edward squeezed my hands tightly, making me respond in the same way.

I kissed him hard, moaning into his mouth as he started moving faster. I could feel myself teetering on a plateau, unable to make it to the next one at the pace we were moving now. I needed it harder than he was giving me if I was going to reach my second orgasm.

"_Edward_…" I moaned against his lips, urging him to understand. My hips thrust up forcefully to meet his, and I squeezed his hands as tight as I could. "More… oh god, please, _more_." His eyes held mine as I moaned out my request, and he followed it quickly with one hard, sharp thrust – a silent question. I answered it by crying out and pushing into him, telling him to do it again.

"Oh, Jesus… _Ah, ah_… fuck yes, Bella… ughn," he groaned against my lips as he pulled out of me and slammed back in, setting a new rhythm that I tried to keep up with.

"Oh god, Edward – that feels so good! Don't stop! Please, don't stop…" I moaned pleasurably. I felt myself flushing all over my body, sweat breaking out wherever our skin touched. Our strained breathes and panting moans echoed together throughout the room as we did whatever we could to help the other reach the final plateau and explode.

I completely lost my ability to judge how much time passed, so it could have been minutes or seconds later when I began to feel my orgasm building in the pit of my stomach. I moaned wildly into Edward's mouth before throwing my head back and pushing my chest into his.

"Edward, I'm close…" I panted, thrilling at the low growl that erupted from him at my words. His lips attacked my exposed throat as his thrust even harder into me; I gasped loudly as his teeth sank into my skin when he bit me gently.

"Me too… _shit, ah, ah_… Fuck, Bella, cum for me, I want to feel you cum again," he groaned against my neck, raising his head to kiss me deeply. His words propelled me inhumanly fast to my release, and I clenched his hands for all I was worth.

"Oh god, ye-es!" I sobbed in pure ecstasy, crossing the point of no return – my orgasm was only seconds away now; I could feel the waves of it approaching fast. "Edward, cum with me, please…! Please, _ah, ah, fuck_!"

His breath hit me hard in the face as he panted against my mouth, a shaky growl erupting from him at my words. I felt him grow harder within me, and the knowledge that he was going to cum for the third time this night because of me was enough to push me over the edge. I cried out into Edward's mouth as the waves hit me violently, making my whole body shake and tremble. Not even a full second later a similar cry left Edward and I felt him pulsing into me, the force of his release making his body jerk against mine. His thrusts remained hard and forceful as I struggled to get air into my lungs, still crying out his name against his lips.

With one final, deep thrust, just as the last waves of my orgasm ebbed out, Edward collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily against my neck. I could feel our hands trembling with the force we were clenching each other, and I slowly released some of the pressure. Edward started to do the same, and my hands tingled as blood began flowing back through them. I didn't let go, keeping our fingers intertwined as we lay there, trying to get our breathing and heart beats under control.

After a few minutes, Edward took a deep breath and sighed softly, nuzzling his face into my neck. I hummed contently as I pressed my cheek against his forehead, releasing his left hand so that I could run my fingers through his hair.

"Can I stay here forever?" Edward mumbled, following his question with a soft chuckle.

I laughed just as softly, sweeping some damp hair off his forehead. "Well, you're welcome to try, but something tells me it could be a bit problematic," I answered.

"Damn," he mumbled, sounding genuinely disappointed. My laugh this time was somewhat louder, and his answering chuckles made his shoulders shake. With a soft groan, he raised his head and gave me a sweet kiss before pulling out of me and collapsing on the bed by my side.

I turned my head towards him, smiling gently as he looked back at me. I sighed softly.

"I'll be right back," I said as I got out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom.

When I came back a few minutes later, Edward was lying exactly where I left him. His eyes opened quickly when he heard me come back in, and he smiled as I walked over to the bed. He had pulled the comforter back up, and he lifted the corner so that I could slide in next to him. He quickly gathered me up in his arms, and we lay on our sides facing each other.

I leaned in and kissed him softly, placing my hand on his cheek and caressing it with my thumb. In turn, he ghosted his fingertips against the bumps on my spine, so gently I almost didn't feel it.

I pulled away from the kiss and put my head down on the pillow, close enough to him that our foreheads touched.

"Happy birthday, Edward," I said to him again, making him chuckle.

"Thank you, Bella. And just so you know – whatever else kind of present I get today, nothing will fucking top the one you just gave me." He sounded so completely genuine that I couldn't help but giggle a little. "No, seriously – I might have to demand you make it a permanent birthday present, every year. And for Christmas. And Valentine's Day. And now that I think about it, New Years, Halloween and Thanksgiving will probably work too. And, you know…Wednesdays."

I laughed louder this time, leaning in to give him yet another kiss as I continued to giggle. "I'll see what I can do," I promised him as I drew away.

He grinned wildly at me, wrapping his arms tighter around my body and pulling me flush up against him. I sighed contently when he did this and raised my leg to drape it over his hip. I could feel my eyelids drooping sleepily, and I unsuccessfully tried to suppress a yawn. Edward only laughed lightly at me, shaking his head.

"Good night, Bella," he murmured warmly, kissing my nose. A goofy smile broke out on my face at his adorable gesture.

"Good night, Edward," I murmured back, before we both closed our eyes and drifted off to sleep together.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Edward and I were just about to leave for breakfast in the morning when he suddenly stopped me as I started walking down the hallway to the stairs.

"Bella, wait," he said, tugging gently on my arm to pull me to him. I took a step back and looked up at him curiously.

"What?" I asked, my eyebrows raised in question.

He spoke in a quiet voice, just to make sure no one upstairs would be able to hear him. "I just- Look, I…" he stuttered, before pausing and giving himself an irritated huff. I patiently waited for him to gather his thoughts, waiting to hear what he had to say. "I just want you to know that I kinda hate the thought of not being able to really touch you the way I want in front of everyone. I know why it's necessary, and I know we're not ready to tell them about us yet, but I still need _you_ to know that yesterday was really difficult, trying to act as if nothing had happened, and I'm not looking forward to going through the same thing today." He paused, and huffed a little again. He glanced up at my eyes, looking a little embarrassed. "Am I making any sense here, or do I just sound like a rambling retard?"

I laughed quietly and shook my head. "No, Edward, I know – you don't have to worry about that. I know what you're talking about. Yesterday kinda sucked – like, a lot." I made him laugh, so I smiled and stepped closer. I decided to be as honest as I could be. "Even before we left your bedroom yesterday, I was feeling a little vulnerable – with this thing between us still being so fresh, I felt like I needed some kind of reassurance from you. And it… it was-" I paused as I sought for the right word, looking into Edward's eyes as they turned sad at my words. "It was exhausting, emotionally, to not get it from you, to see you act like you normally did with me."

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but I put my finger against his lips for a second to silence him. "_But_, when you took my hand, in the museum?" He nodded silently, still looking so sad. "I can't even tell you how much that meant to me. That tiny little gesture helped me get through the day, Edward." He looked extremely surprised.

I chuckled softly once at his expression. "Look, today will be really difficult, yes, because I also hate acting like nothing has happened, but as you so amazingly proved yesterday, there are things we can do to make it easier." His sadness began to melt away from his beautiful face as he took in my words and playful smile. "For instance, I give you full permission to drag me into a secluded room and kiss me whenever you want," I assured him, making him grin crookedly at me.

"You won't mind?" he asked me teasingly as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Not one bit," I answered as I put my arms around his neck. "Unless you take me by surprise and make me fall or something. Then I might be a teeny bit annoyed with you."

He laughed as he bent down and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "What if I promise to kiss it all better?"

I pretended to think about it with pursed lips as I looked up at the ceiling, making him laugh again. "Yeah, ok – then it might be fine."

He only shook his head at me as he grinned, rubbing my back with small soothing motions. I stood up on my tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss to his soft lips, lingering for a few seconds.

"It will be fine, Edward," I told him softly. "The important thing is that _we_ know that everything has changed between us, right?"

He looked into my eyes and nodded with a smile on his beautiful lips. "Right."

"Good," I smiled back, before cupping his face with my hands and kissing him again. He softly took my bottom lip between his own, pressing me into him gently. With soft sighs we broke apart after a moment, preparing ourselves to put on an act for the others. Before I could walk away, he took my hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. He didn't let go until we reached the top steps on the stairs, gesticulating for me to walk first.

When we walked into the kitchen, Esme and Carlisle were the only ones there. They both looked up at the sound of our entrance.

"Edward!" Esme called out softly as she hurried forward with her arms out. "Happy birthday, sweetheart!"

"Thanks, mom," he mumbled as he bent down and hugged her. I smiled at him over her head before walking over to the table and sitting down opposite Carlisle.

"Morning, Bella," he said to me with a smile.

"Morning," I answered him cheerfully as I reached out for one of the bowls sitting on the table. Carlisle turned his attention to Edward as he and Esme walked over.

"Happy birthday, son," he beamed at him as Edward took a seat on my right.

"Thanks," he answered with a smile, nodding his head. Just like me, Edward reached out and took a bowl, making a grab for the box of cocoa puffs just as I reached out for it. Our hands met for a second and I jolted at the unexpected contact. I quickly withdrew my hand, gesturing for Edward to take it first while I mentally slapped myself – why the hell was I jolting just because Edward touched my hand? Did I do this before everything changed between us? No, I did not. So, naturally, I shouldn't be doing it now either, if we were going to pretend like nothing was different.

_Get a grip, Swan_.

Edward gave me a quick, worried look as he poured the cocoa puffs into his bowl, and I gave him a small smile to let him know nothing was wrong.

Five minutes later, Rosalie and Emmett had joined us for breakfast, and while Emmett sat there and stuffed his face with toast and eggs, Rosalie discussed the shopping-trip she wanted to go on tomorrow.

"Alice and I already have it all planned out, so all you need to do, Bella, is come with us and maybe try on a thing or two," she explained while not even bothering to look up from the piece of toast she was buttering.

Yeah, that was her way of saying 'I don't care what you want to do, Bella – you're coming shopping with us.'

"And the guys? What are they going to do?" I asked, vainly hoping they had something planned that I could tag along on.

"Rose and Alice made sure we had nothing planned that you could tag along on," Emmett answered in automatic tone of voice, mouth full of toast.

I clamped my lips shut in a hard line as I glared at Rose in silence. It only took a moment before I huffed in resignation. "Fine. But I won't like it," I said, pointing my finger at her.

She rolled her eyes. "When have you ever liked it Bella?"

Well… ok, she got me there. I shrugged and took a sip of my tea instead of answering her.

Suddenly, a serious of quick thumps could be heard from upstairs, the noise steadily growing louder and louder. Seconds later, a very energetic Alice bounded into the kitchen, having just run down the stairs.

"Good morning!" she chirped as she danced across the room. "Happy birthday, Edward!" she exclaimed, basically crashing into him from the side to hug him.

Edward reached up and patted her arms with a smile. "Thanks Alice."

We all said 'Happy birthday' to Jasper as he strolled into the kitchen at a slower pace than the one Alice had implemented. Esme ran up to hug him, just like she had done with Edward, pulling him with her back to the table. Jasper gave Edward a clap on the back as he took the seat next to him, grinning widely as he sat down.

"So, boys," Esme said cheerfully as she sat down again, "I booked a table at that restaurant you both like for tonight. I thought we could all go have dinner there."

"_Awesome_," Edward groaned. "They have the best steak there."

All the men at the table groaned and grunted in agreement.

"Yes, well, the reservation is for 6.30, so we all need to be ready to leave just after 6, alright?" Esme continued, casting warm glances at all of us. Everyone nodded in agreement, mouths full of breakfast.

Carlisle looked at his watch. "I have to get going – boys, happy birthday again," he said to Edward and Jasper with a smile. He turned to Esme and cupped her cheek as he leaned in for a quick kiss. "I love you. I'll call you later and we can have lunch together, ok?"

She nodded as she squeezed his hand for a few seconds. "Ok. I love you too."

We all murmured our goodbyes as Carlisle walked out of the kitchen.

"Did Rose tell you about tomorrow?" Alice asked me as she nibbled on her toast.

"Yes," I mumbled angrily as I pretended to stab my cereal with my spoon.

"Ok, good. It's going to be so much fun, Bella! I promise," she said, winking at me for some odd reason.

"Uhuh," I said, unconvinced. I felt a small nudge to my knee, and looked down to see Edward pulling his leg back. I looked up at him and he gave me a warm smile, meant to reassure me.

It did. A little.

When every last piece of toast had been eaten, we all helped clear the table and put the rest of the breakfast away. I was helping Esme load up the dishwasher when I remembered that I still hadn't been in touch with Renee – I had called Charlie the day we arrived, but yesterday I had been too busy teasing Edward and hadn't had time to call my mother.

I pushed away the thoughts of what teasing Edward eventually lead to, and turned to Esme.

"Is it ok if I borrow the computer for a while? I'd like to send an email to Renee, tell her how I'm doing and all that."

"Of course, Bella, you don't even have to ask," Esme answered as she closed the dishwasher and turned it on. "Go right ahead and use it whenever you want."

"Ok, thanks," I smiled at her.

"You're welcome, dear," she said, rubbing my arm quickly.

I felt Edward's eyes on me as I left the kitchen, burning into my back. It took ever ounce of self-control I had not to turn around and look at him as I left.

I left the others downstairs as I ran up to the office. After a few minutes I was typing out a long email to Renee, detailing how the flight had been and what we'd been up to since we came here.

I left out the parts about Edward and the mind-blowing sex we were having though.

Just as I was typing out my parting note, I felt a warm presence coming up from behind. My breath hitched in my throat as Edward's scent suddenly swirled in the air around me. His arms snaked their way down my body as he placed his hands on the armrests on either side of me. He leaned down, his warm breath caressing my neck.

"Alice wanted me to tell you that we're planning on talking a walk around the neighbourhood," he murmured quietly into my ear, causing goose bumps to break out on my skin. "Do you want to come with us?"

I could do nothing but swallow hard and nod dumbly. A breathy moan escaped me as Edward's soft lips connected with my neck.

"Good. I wouldn't want to go without you," he whispered. I turned my head towards him, feeling his breath wash over my face. Without even thinking I raised my right arm and wrapped my hand around his neck, pulling him to me so that I could kiss him. He kissed me back tenderly, our lips moving together in perfect synchronisation. He broke away as the muted thump of feet against the stairs floated into the room. I shot mental daggers at whoever it was that decided to come upstairs right then.

Edward straightened up and took a few steps back from me, seconds before Alice poked her head into the doorway.

"Are you coming with us?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, I just have to finish my email to my mom, then I'll be right down," I answered, avoiding looking at Edward. I knew that if I did, Alice would have to be blind to miss the look of desperate wanting that would break out on my face.

"Ok," she chirped, leaving me and Edward alone again as she took off to do god knows what.

Edward silently looked at me for a few second before reaching out and stroking some hair from my face. "I'll see you downstairs," he said gently. He walked out of the room as I turned back to the screen and quickly finished my email, trying to get my racing heart under control again.

The walk was lovely. It was a beautiful neighbourhood, with lots of old houses and amazing gardens to look at. We eventually reached a park where we strolled around and looked at all the flower arrangements. I envied Rose and Emmett where they walked with their arms around each other. I felt jealous when Jasper reached out and took Alice's hand, engulfing it in his own.

I looked over at Edward, sighing sadly. He turned to me, looking just as sad as I felt. I desperately wanted to erase that sad look from his eyes. I looked ahead and saw some large hedges lining the path 50 yards further up. I glanced up at Edward and smiled cheekily. He looked confused and furrowed his brow at me in a silent question. I just shook my head a little and slowed my steps. We were already walking behind the others; all we needed to do was drag behind a little bit more. Edward followed my lead, even though he clearly had no idea what I was doing.

Thankfully the others didn't turn around even once to make sure we were still with them, so when Edward and I reached the hedges, I grabbed his arm and dragged him behind them.

As it turned out, they were more than just hedges – it looked almost like a small labyrinth, with the hedges creating walls that turned this way and that. I quickly pulled Edward with me further in, until we were completely hidden from view.

I turned to him and immediately placed my arms around his neck, reaching up on my tiptoes to kiss him. He chuckled as he wound his arms around my waist and bent down.

As our lips met, we both let out soft, relieved moans. I sighed pleasurably against him, running one hand through his hair. _God, I loved his hair_. Edward pulled me tightly to him, caressing my bottom lip with his tongue. I opened up to him without hesitation, and our tongues sought each other out, softly caressing. My lips were tingling in the most amazing way, and my heart was pounding away under my ribs. The kiss deepened even more, and Edward let his hand slowly make its way down to my ass. He gave it a gentle squeeze, making me jump and giggle against his lips. He only grinned lopsidedly in response, pressing his lips to mine again.

A few minutes later, when we were practically panting, my phone suddenly started ringing.

"_Fuck_," I swore under my breath as we broke apart. I dug it out of my pocket and took quick look at the screen – _Alice_.

"Hey," I answered, cursing myself for sounding breathless.

"_Hey – where the hell are you_?" Alice asked me, sounding mildly irritated.

"Oh, sorry," I rambled. "Edward and I found some kind of labyrinth and we decided to check it out."

"_You couldn't have said 'Oh, hey guys, we're just going into this labyrinth' before disappearing?_?" she accused me.

"Uhm, well… ye-yeah, we could have. We should have, I'm sorry." I bit my lip, hoping she wouldn't ask _why_ we didn't.

"_Well, why didn't you_?"

Fucking hell… damn pixie.

"I don't know, it's was a spur of the moment decision, and you were walking ahead, and… uh, stuff," I answered lamely. "We're done now, so we're coming out. Where are you?"

"_We're still on the path – we'll wait here for you_."

"Ok, we'll be right out. Bye," I said, closing my phone and stuffing it back in my pocket. I gave a longing look at Edward's lips and shook my head sadly. "Come on, they're waiting for us," I said resignedly. Edward nodded, but still raised his hands to cup my face gently. He placed one last searing kiss on my lips before resting his forehead against my own for a moment. We shared our breathes as we simply stood there, enjoying each other's closeness. His eyes were closed and he looked so calm, so relaxed and happy. My heart warmed at the sight.

_I did this to him_.

"You mean so much to me, Bella," he suddenly murmured. The words were said quietly, but his voice was laced with so much intensity that it shook me to the bone. I stopped breathing as he opened his eyes and gazed into my own. "I can't even fucking describe how incredible it felt when you told me you trusted me. I thought my heart was going to burst," he said, ending with a small chuckle. "And by knowing what you've been through, by knowing how much it really took for you to place your trust in me…" He paused, his eyes flickering back and forth between my own. His eyes were displaying his disbelieving wonderment. He was truly dazzling this close up, and his words were making my heart swell. "I will do everything I can to always deserve your trust, Bella."

I sighed softly at his words. I raised my hands and placed them over his own, squeezing gently. "I _do_ trust you – I trust you more than anyone," I told him, trying my hardest to pour every damn ounce of sincerity I had into my words

Did he hear the underlying message? Did he understand what I was really saying, what I was too afraid to say to his face this soon? That I loved him more than anything? I didn't know, and at the moment, I didn't really care either. I'd be ready to tell him soon enough, and until then I would just try to show him through my actions.

His eyes glowed at my words and he stroked my cheek softly with his thumb. No more words were needed. Our eyes did all the talking for us.

I was the first to reluctantly break away a few moments later – we had to get back to the others. Hand-in-hand we walked as far out of the labyrinth as we could before we would risk being seen. As we slowly let each other go, our hands slipping out of the others grasp finger by finger, I dimly wondered how much more time we would need before we were ready to tell everyone about us.

I wasn't ready yet, but how much more of this could I take?

* * *

**Just a quick note here: I am leaving on a two-week holiday today, and I won't have my computer with me. This ****unfortunately**** means that it could be a while before the next update. I already have most of it written in my head though, so hopefully it won't take too long to write it once I get back. **

**Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

**First of all: I am so sorry this has taken so long for me to get out. I know my updates lately have been extremely far between, and I don't really have an excuse other than being a slow writer. I wouldn't be surprised if half of you can't even remember what happened in the last chapter, so to remind you a little: it's Edward and Jasper's birthday, and this chapter begins a few hours after the gang took a walk in the park. Again, my sincerest apologies for being so slow with this - sometimes I struggle with getting the story _in_ my head _out_ of it. **

**Secondly, I just want to thank all the new readers who have found this story and added it to your alert and favourite lists; I'm so glad you're enjoying the story and want to continue reading it. I also have to give a special thanks to aggie94 and magnessina**** for reviewing as you were reading - thank you so much! And a very special thanks to bouncy 72****, who I believe is made of pure awesome, for reviewing _every single chapter_. I know I've thanked you about a million times for your absolutely amazing reviews, but I honestly don't think I can tell you how grateful I really am. You all make me smile and laugh on a daily basis, and motivate me to write even though it sometimes seems impossible to get it right. Big hugs to all of you!**

**And now, I'll shush. **

* * *

**Chapter**** 15: ****Birthdays**

EPOV

"Hey, you coming?"

I turned around to find Bella leaning into my room, one hand holding onto the doorframe. Her lips were smiling expectedly at me, and I nodded, smiling automatically at the sight of her.

"Yeah, just a sec," I answered, rolling up the sleeves of my shirt. I heard a suspicious sound as I half turned away from her, and a sudden flash went off. Bella giggled as I turned back to glare at her, her camera held firmly in front of her.

"Bella… you know I don't like surprise photos!" I whined, pouting at her. She only stuck out her tongue and started fiddling with her camera.

"I need some pictures to show Charlie and Sue when I get back," she said absentmindedly as she looked down at the screen.

I made an annoyed face at her. "And why do Charlie and Sue need to see a picture of me rolling up my sleeves?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. Why not?"

I opened my mouth to argue her ridiculous statement, but she cut me off. "I just wanted a picture of you that wasn't staged or premeditated." She held the camera up to her face and shook it a little. "You look so good in this photo – I might have to make it my screensaver or something."

I scoffed and shook my head at her, but she only smiled affectionately and turned the camera off.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye as she put it back in its case and somehow fit it into her tiny handbag. The sight of her made my heart squeeze – she looked so beautiful. Her hair was shining, the light catching in the perfect waves and curls Alice had helped her with; her lips glistened slightly with gloss, making me want to kiss her so badly; her eyes were glowing, darkly rimmed with her thick lashes.

I swallowed hard as I took in her dark blue dress, and the way her breasts pushed against the fabric. It was a very pretty dress, but all it made me want to do was rip it to shreds so I could touch Bella's naked skin. I closed my eyes for the briefest of seconds as I grabbed my watch, only opening them to look down as I fastened it around my wrist. Those kinds of thoughts – the ones centred around Bella's naked skin – had an incredible ability to steal much needed blood from my brain and direct it to my dick instead. Which, I had discovered, could be quite fucking detrimental to my abilities to get ready for dinner.

Therefore, I tried to avoid those kinds of thoughts as much as humanely possible.

I patted my pockets one final time, making sure I had everything I needed. With my phone and wallet securely in place I turned back to look at my girl.

'_My girl_,' I thought as Bella continued to smile at me. I liked how that sounded – she was mine, and only mine, and no other asshole was going to touch her or kiss her like I was going to. Mine, mine, mine…

I recognised in my own mind that I sounded like a possessive douche, but I really couldn't find it in myself to fucking care as I walked up to her.

"Bella, you look…" I ran a hand through my hair as I struggled to find a word to adequately describe her. My eyes raked her body up and down as I remained at a loss for words. I blew air out of my lips, giving her a sheepish grin. "… wow."

She bit her lip as she looked down at her feet, smiling shyly. She tucked some hair behind her ear as her eyes found mine again.

"You look pretty nice yourself," she said, allowing her eyes to trail down my body. I fought a self-satisfied grin as she bit her lip again with her eyes trained firmly on my chest.

I took a step closer to her, throwing a searching glance over her shoulder.

"Is everyone else upstairs?" I asked quietly as I placed my hands on her hips. My gaze landed on her soft, pink lips, and my stomach tightened with an abrupt hit of arousal. All I could picture in my mind were those oh so soft, pink lips wrapped around my dick last night – it had been one of the most glorious sights of my life, possibly only surpassed by the sight of Bella bending over while completely naked yesterday morning.

"Yeah, we're just waiting for you," she said in answer to my question, reminding me of the reason I asked her in the first place.

I bent down closer to her, caressing her hips with my thumbs. "Good," I mumbled, before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She sighed pleasurably, placing her hand against my cheek. I pulled away slowly, licking my lips and tasting a faint trace of cherries.

"Cherry lip gloss?" I asked, making her laugh softly.

"Yep," she said with a nod. Her eyes narrowed for a second as she glanced at my lips before she chuckled softly. "Wait, you have some…" She dragged her thumb over my lips, wiping away the residual gloss. With a final glance, she gave an approving nod. "There – make-up free," she smiled. I took a hold of her hand before she could pull it away and placed a gentle kiss against her wrist, making her smile grow even wider and more beautiful.

"You smell nice," I complimented her as she took her hand back, and a faint blush coloured her cheeks adorably.

"Thanks," she said softly, looking at me with those deep brown eyes. "Rose leant me some perfume."

I hummed in response, finding my eyes travelling over her body again. She looked fucking edible. I started wishing it wasn't my birthday; then we wouldn't have to go upstairs, where Jasper and I would open our presents, before leaving for dinner. Bella and I could stay right here, in my room, and I could peel that dress off her and lay her out on my bed, spread her legs, and kiss every inch of her creamy white skin-…

_Fucking hell, stop it, Cullen! Sporting wood in front of your family and friends is _not_ cool_.

I sighed deeply as I pulled myself away from the beautiful fantasy. That would just have to wait.

You'd think that with all the sex I'd been having these last three days, my dick _wouldn't_ be acting as if it hadn't seen any action in months.

_Just give up, Cullen_, a very amused voice said in my head. _This is _Bella _you're talking about here – you really think you'll come to a point where the sight of her won't make your dick hard as a fucking marble statue_?

'_Good point_,' I thought dryly as I fought the urge to adjust myself in front of the woman I loved.

"Anyway, let's go - it's present time!" she said excitedly, pulling me from my room. I laughed at her enthusiasm, with my eyes trained firmly on her delectable ass.

I'm a 18 fucking year old guy – there's no way in hell I won't check out my girls ass if it's _right there_.

Especially not when the ass in question bobs up and down in front of my face as my girl walks up the stairs.

_Don't drool, don't drool, don't drool…_

I continued my mantra as Bella led me up to the second floor, into the living room. Everyone was already sitting on the couches, two piles of presents sitting on the large coffee table in the middle. With her ever practical mind, my mother had suggested we do the whole gift-thing here at the house, and save ourselves the trouble of dragging them to and from the restaurant.

"Finally…," Emmett grumbled under his breath as I made my way over to Jasper and sat down next to him. "I'm fucking hungry," he continued to whine.

"No shit," Rose, Alice and Jasper all said at the same time, making the rest of us snort. Emmett glared at as for a few seconds, but then shrugged, allowing that. When was he _not_ hungry?

Our mother shook her head a little before sitting up straighter in her seat. "Alright, boys, you know how this works – I believe it's Jasper's turn to go first this year?" she said, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

As we nodded in affirmation, I saw Bella lean down to Alice, where she sat next to Jasper. Bella stood at the back the couch we were sitting on, and I suppressed a small, pleasurable shiver as I physically felt her presence behind me, like a continuous wave of warmth.

"How does what work?" Bella asked Alice in a quiet whisper.

Alice turned her head towards Bella and answered in an equally quiet voice. "The gift opening – they just take turns to open one gift at a time."

Bella nodded her head and straightened up again, satisfied with that answer. She fumbled with her purse and pulled out her camera, ready to start snapping pictures of the event. I chuckled quietly to myself once, as Jasper was handed his first present from Alice.

He tore the paper off a small, rectangular box while Alice wound her hands around his right arm and leaned her chin on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her for a second, smiling down at her, before lifting the lid off the box. He gently pulled out two necklaces, each one with a silver wing pendant.

"Wow, Alice, thank you," he said tenderly, holding them up to his face to look at them better. I noticed that one wing was smaller than the other, but when held up together, they became a complete set.

"They're called the 'Wings of Eros' – the smaller one is for me," Alice said to him. "Eros is the God of Love in Greek mythology," she said as she raised one hand and gently fingered the pendants.

Bella, Rosalie and my mother all let out similar sighs and smiled with exactly the same kind of romantic lovey-dovey expressions on their faces. I repressed the urge to roll my eyes at their behaviour.

Without a word, Jasper kissed Alice chastely, making her smile at him. He handed her the necklace meant for him, and, turning in his seat to face her better, unclasped hers and placed it gently around her neck. She did the same for him, leaning in to kiss him again quickly, just as Bella's camera flashed beside them.

"I love them – thank you, Alice," Jasper told her quietly, taking her hand in his. She just continued to smile at him, leaning against his shoulder again. I shook my head in bemused disbelief as I looked at a very calm and quiet Alice; Jasper's magic power was the only thing that could do that.

"Here you go, Edward," Alice said quietly, stretching her arm across Jasper to hand me a box of my own. I quickly opened it and pulled out a dark grey sweater.

"It's cashmere," Alice provided quickly as I held it up in front of me. It felt incredibly soft in my hands, and I could see myself wearing it when the weather turned a little colder in the fall.

"Thank you so much Alice – this is great," I told her warmly as I stood up and gave her a firm hug. Bella documented the moment with another picture and I grimaced at her as I pulled away from Alice. I carefully folded the sweater and put it back in the box, thanking her once again.

"Ok, our turn – this is from both me and Em," Rose then said and handed Jasper an envelope. He quickly opened it up and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "This is just a picture of the actual gift; it was too big to bring with us, so you'll just get it when we get back," Rose continued as he unfolded it.

Jasper's eyes opened up wide as he looked at whatever the hell Rose and Em had bought for him. "Wow, you got me new speakers?" Jasper asked in disbelief. I leaned closer to him and took a look at the paper he held in his hands – a very fancy looking surround sound system was pictured on it.

"Yeah, well, it was kinda my fault that your old ones don't work anymore," Emmett said. He scratched his head with a slightly sheepish expression, clearly remembering the incident last week where he blasted the sound on Jasper's computer while playing a game, causing the speakers to burn out.

"Well, then I'm glad I haven't yet gotten around to buying new ones," Jasper said with a laugh, standing to give Rose a hug and clapping Em on the back in thanks.

Then, it was my turn and their gift for me was… slightly weird.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, honestly confused as I looked down at the piece of paper in my hands, embellished with the words 'Lollyphile Lollypop Club'.

"Lollypop of the month!" Emmett clarified in an ecstatic tone of voice, as if that explained everything.

I stared at him. "I don't get it."

He waved his hand, as if that would help my confusion. "Dude, it's this awesome company that make hand-made lollypops in really weird flavours! They have like maple-and-bacon and absinthe flavoured lollypops! You'll get four lollypops a month for a whole year, and each month there's a new flavour," he said, grinning like an idiot.

I couldn't stop the laugh from escaping me as I shook my head at him. "Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"You bought this just as much for yourself as you did for me, didn't you?"

He flapped his hand. "Of course; don't you know me at all?" He then pointed his finger at me. "But come on, man – you'll get bourbon flavoured lollypops! How cool is that?"

I chuckled again, nodding my head. "Yeah, that is pretty cool. And while I'm sure you'll end up eating more of them than I do, I still appreciate it. Thanks guys."

"I just want to say, for the record, this wasn't what I wanted to buy for you originally," Rose piped in as I hugged her in thanks. "So you'll just get that for Christmas instead," she added as I pulled away, grinning at me.

"I kinda guessed that this was more Em's idea than yours, Rose," I chuckled, returning to my seat.

I almost jumped when I felt Bella's small, warm hand on my shoulder, her scent growing stronger as she leaned down to me. "Can I see that?" she asked, pointing to the 'Lollypop of the month' certificate. I quietly handed it to her, torturing myself by looking at her beautiful face as she studied the piece of paper. She laughed and shook her head as she read it, making a smile spread on my own face in response. I couldn't fucking help it – just the sight of her smile and the sound of her laugh was enough to make a huge grin appear on my lips. Because I loved her, and she was mine.

_Mine_. _My_ girl. _My_ beautiful, incredible, funny, smart, kind and sexy Bella.

As I looked at her, it just hit me out of the blue – I was so fucking lucky. Bella _trusted_ me; she wanted _me_; she had given herself to me, just as I gave myself to her without hesitation. What the hell had I done to deserve that from her?

Unexpectedly, with my eyes taking in every exquisite detail of her face, my heart started swelling with an overwhelming rush of emotion. I almost chocked as all the love I felt for her started burning in my heart, creating a fiery havoc in my chest. It almost crushed me, right then and there in front of everyone – it shook me to the core with its intensity. The emotions overflowed without my consent, spilling out into my lungs and taking over everything; for a few short seconds I couldn't even breathe.

I had never felt anything like it in my life, and I struggled desperately to hide it from everyone else in the room. I forced a trembling breath down to my lungs, feeling the overwhelming and almost scarily intense love slowly ebb away, releasing its grip on me almost as suddenly as it had taken hold. I swallowed hard, trying to physically shove the emotions away so that I could function normally. I turned my head away from Bella, looking down at my hands hanging between my knees, willing them not to tremble.

_What. The. Fuck._

I didn't even know I was capable of being so fucking overwhelmed – it had taken me completely by surprise, and I could only hope my face didn't reveal the confusion I felt at the moment.

'_You know what this means, don't you Cullen? You're going to have to tell her soon_,' an annoying little voice in my head said.

'_I can't_,' I thought back dejectedly.

My inner voice scoffed. '_Why the fuck not_?'

I inwardly rolled my eyes at the argument I was now having with myself. '_Because,_' I thought, '_it's too fucking soon_.'

Yes, I loved her more than anything – that much was fucking clear – and I wanted her to know that eventually… but I wasn't ready to tell her yet, and, perhaps more importantly, _she_ wasn't ready to hear it yet. Even I knew it was too soon in our relationship to reveal something like that, especially given how hard it had been for Bella to just put her trust in me to begin with. If, after only three days as more than friends, I just blurted out that I loved her, who was to say she would actually believe me? She might start doubting my sincerity, thinking I was being flippant about our relationship, and in turn, doubt her decision to trust me in the way that she was. I needed to make sure that when I _did _finally tell her, there would be no doubt in her mind that I was totally honest.

"This sounds awesome," Bella giggled, her voice bringing me out of the seriously confusing train wreck that my mind had become. She waved the piece of paper in front of my face, completely oblivious to the emotional rollercoaster I had just gone through. "Save one for me each month, would you?" she asked, smiling down at me.

I chuckled, surprising myself when my voice came out even and sounding like normal. "Sure – I'll hide them from Emmett so that he doesn't eat them all," I said as I took the paper from her hand.

"Hey!" my brother objected. Emmett frowned, seeming quite fucking upset at the prospect of not getting any lollypops. "I'll at least get one, right?"

I laughed again, nodding my head. "At least while you're still home – you're going off to college soon, remember?"

Emmett's face actually fell as he realised this. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him.

Another chuckle made its way out of me. I dragged my hand through my hair. "Look, I'll save one each month for you, and you can get them all when you come home for Christmas, alright?"

With a resigned sigh, Emmett nodded. "Yeah… fuck, I didn't even think about college."

"Emmett," my mother said, "first of all, watch your tongue. Second, if you're so desperate for these things, why don't you just buy them for yourself?"

"_Because_…" he actually whined. "It's… it won't be-… ugh, never mind," he gave up, leaning back in his seat. He waved his hand towards the remaining presents. "Are you gonna open those, or what?"

Jasper snorted at his behaviour. "Yeah, if you're done acting like a five year old girl." Emmett started getting up, presumably to punch him or something, but Jasper held up his hand. "Ah-ah, no hitting on my birthday!"

Emmett froze, clenching his jaw in frustration. He huffed as he collapsed back against his seat, making the rest of us laugh at him.

Jasper ignored the glares Emmett was trying to send his way, picking up his next gift.

"That's from me," Bella said with a smile in her voice. "Edward, you might as well open yours too – I basically gave you the same thing, only, uh… different."

I twisted around to look at her. "Huh?"

She gently pushed on my head, making me sway a little. "Just shut up and open your damn present," she laughed. I grinned at her with a shrug, picking up the present that looked similar to Jasper's.

Together we started unwrapping the papers while Bella snapped a picture. Blue fabric fell out into my hands. I waited for Jasper to unfold his bundle of red fabric first. It was a t-shirt.

Jasper started laughing loudly as he looked at the front of it, turning it around for the rest of us to see. Of course Bella would have bought us funny t-shirts – she loved them with a passion. The one she had bought for Jasper paid tribute to his favourite show, 'The Office' – in big, white letters '_Assistant Regional Manager_' was written across it, with a small, yellow rectangle, bearing the words '_to the_' in a fake handwriting, placed between the 'Assistant' and 'Regional'.

Our parents looked confused, not having seen the show themselves, but the rest of us snickered in understanding.

"Bella, this is fucking awesome – thank you!" Jasper continued to laugh. He stood up and turned around, leaning over the couch to give Bella a hug. She laughed with him, leaning over the back awkwardly.

"Well, you know me – of course I'd buy you a funny t-shirt," she said as they both straightened up and Jasper sat back down again, still chuckling away as he looked at his gift. Bella turned her head to me, her eyes expectant. "Come on, Edward, look at yours!" She waved her hand at me, grinning excitedly and bouncing on her feet.

"Oh, right!" I said, picking up the almost forgotten t-shirt lying in my own lap.

Bella stood poised and ready with the camera, and as soon as I shook it out I understood why; I instantly started laughing loudly, and her camera went off with a flash. "Oh my god!" I wheezed, clutching the t-shirt to my chest. I heard Bella giggling behind me and I turned around to look at her. There was a split second of silence where we just looked at each other in understanding before we both collapsed, me against my seat and her against the back of the couch, her arms crossed over the ridge and her head resting on them. We laughed hysterically at our shared joke, knowing no one else would find it as funny as we did.

"What? What does it say?" Alice laughed, looking back and forth between us.

I held it up, anticipating the way they would all just stare blankly at it. When no one seemed to get the joke, Bella and I just laughed louder, practically howling.

"'Stop looking at me swan'?" dad quoted from the t-shirt, his voice laced with confusion. I clutched my stomach and nodded at my father, not yet able to really speak. Actually, fuck speaking – just breathing turned into a great struggle.

"You guuuys, why is that funny?" Alice demanded, a pout evident in her voice. "It's just a picture of a stupid swan."

Bella straightened up and drew in a shuddering breath, still laughing but trying to calm down. Her face was red, just like I knew mine was, and she delicately dabbed at her eyes with shaking shoulders. "O-ok, I'll explain," she said, pausing to let out another giggle. "You remem- remember how Edward and I revolted against p-prom and stayed home wa-… watching movies instead?" she managed to squeeze out in between her giggles.

Alice huffed at her question – she never got over being denied the task of fixing Bella up for the dance. "Yes?"

Bella slapped at my shoulder as I continued to wheeze with laughter. "Edward, _stop it_!" she chortled. "I can't st-stop if you don't stop!" I shook my head, sorry to tell her that I could in fact not stop.

I continued laughing to myself as Bella struggled to keep her voice straight and not burst into giggles again. "Well, we decided to watch the stupidest movies we could think of – and one of them h-happened to b-be 'Billy Madison.'" Bella had to stop and take another deep breath so that she could continue.

It didn't work. She just started laughing again, and she waved her hands in the air, trying to let everyone know that she couldn't continue.

I rubbed my hands over my face while taking a huge, steadying breath. I took over for her, my chuckles remaining in my voice as I spoke. "Seriously, you're not going to find this very funny, but anyway… In this movie, there's this scene where Adam Sandler is sitting in the bath, and he's, I don't know, fucking around with a shampoo bottle and conditioner." I gestured with my hands, holding them up in front of my face. I burst out with another loud laugh as I looked at my hands, picturing the scene in front of me. "He uses this stupid voice and says something like 'Shampoo is better because I clean the hair,' and shit, and then, with the conditioner, goes 'No, conditioner is better, because I leave the hair nice and smooth' or something, and then kinda bangs them together. Then, he turns to his right and looks at this golden swan thing beside him, and bursts out 'Stop looking at me, _swan_!'" I laughed, feeling my face turn even redder than before – talking and laughing at the same time is never easy. Bella was once again leaning her head on the back of the couch, giggling away.

"Yeah, and?" Emmett asked, clearly impatient for me to get to the point.

"You're not going to think it's funny though!" Bella laughed, raising her head to look at them. "We were watching this, and just after Sandler says this thing about the swan, I tu-turned to look at Edward, to tell him I was getting more pop-corn. Without missing a beat, he just yells out 'Stop looking at me, Swan!'" Bella copied the stupid voice I had used exactly, making me actually giggle. I wrapped my hands around my stomach, sinking down into the couch as my whole body shook with my laughter.

"And then, whenever I looked at him during the rest of the night, he would say 'Stop looking at me, Swan!'" Bella laughed, carefully wiping under her eyes.

My family seemed to be waiting for her to finish, not realising that was basically it.

I laughed harder as I remembered that night, and the way I hadn't even let Bella look at me once without telling her to _not_ look at me.

Yeah, it was stupid, but it was our inside joke. Inside jokes are never fucking funny to anyone besides the people actually in on it.

"Get it?" Bella asked, her eyes jumping from one to the other. "Because my name is Bella _Swan_? 'Stop looking at me, _Swan_'?" she continued to try to clarify, but just as I knew they wouldn't, no one laughed.

"That's it?" Jasper asked, clearly disappointed.

"Yep," I chuckled, shaking my head at them. "I told you it wasn't fucking funny!"

"God, you suck," Emmett declared, looking at me and Bella. We just shrugged and laughed a bit more at our joke.

With a deep breath I stood up and turned to her, preparing myself to give her a _friendly_ hug. I placed my knee on the couch and leaned towards her, opening my arms.

"I can't believe you actually found this," I chuckled.

She was still laughing as she bent to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I allowed myself one second of just pure enjoyment, feeling her chest pressed to mine and her hair right next to my nose. I surreptitiously breathed in, being careful not to take a huge lungful and letting my family know that I was in fact sniffing her.

"Thank you, Bella – I will wear it with pride," I told her as I pulled away three seconds later.

She stabbed her finger into my chest playfully. "You better."

Still chuckling I flung myself back down into the couch, folding the shirt and placing it next to my other opened presents.

I caught my fathers eye, and simply shrugged at his raised eyebrow. I didn't really care what he might possibly be thinking at the moment – probably something along the lines of '_My son is fucking crazy_' or some shit like that.

"Right…" he said slowly, shifting his gaze back and forth between Bella and I a few times. "If you're done with your laughing fit, maybe we could continue?"

"Sorry," Bella giggled behind me. I chuckled as I drew my hand through my hair, tugging it between my fingers.

"Yeah, we're done," I laughed, letting my hand fall down to my knee with a dull thump.

"Not that we didn't quite enjoy that, but we really want you to open our presents now," mom said, sitting up straighter in her seat. Her smile was positively glowing as she looked at us expectantly. "You have to open them at the same time," she added as dad leaned over and picked up the two remaining presents on the table – large and flat, I couldn't figure out what it could possibly be. I took the one dad offered to me, weighing it in my hands. It was very light.

I looked over at Jasper and together we removed the papers from our gifts. In my hands was a red, glossy folder. I raised my eyebrows at my parents, but refrained from saying anything. Jasper had an identical folder in his hands, and we opened them at the same time, pulling out some papers.

It took me a few seconds to fully grasp what I was holding in my hands. My jaw dropped open.

"Jesus fucking Christ…" Jasper mumbled next to me, and almost in a daze I turned to look at him. My eyes fell first to the papers in his hands – the same papers I held in my hands. His eyes met mine, similarly dazed and Bella took a picture of us. It took two seconds for the disbelieving grins to break across our faces.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" we shouted together.

I turned to our parents to see them grinning widely at us. Mom was practically vibrating with excitement.

"I can't believe you did this!" I exclaimed, clutching the papers tightly in my hands. "This is fucking amazing!"

I looked around the room to see everyone smiling just as widely as mom and dad. Apparently they had been aware of what we were getting.

It was like a fucking dream come true.

"Read it!" Alice exclaimed, tugging on Jasper. Her smile was huge enough to split her face, and she was bouncing in her seat.

Jasper laughed at her, bending his head back down to the papers. His voice was laced with disbelieving awe as he read.

"'_The Dream Car Tour _allows enthusiasts to drive on some of the most scenic roads from behind the wheel of a F-Ferrari, Lamborghini, Aston Martin, Bentley and Maserati'… Holy shit… '- among others. These roads have been carefully selected in advance so that each car and driver is given a precise feel of the characteristics of each of the vehicles driven'..." Jasper stopped, rubbing a hand over his face. He still couldn't believe it.

I noticed my hands were shaking a little as I picked up where he left off. "'_The Dream Car Tour _is a five-hour excursion beginning with either breakfast or lunch and includes a detailed presentation on driving safety and a comprehensive introduction of each of the amazing cars by professional drivers. The tour then places the driver in command and behind the wheel of six ultra-exotic sports cars, back-to-back, on more than 150 miles of open road.'"

The room fell silent as I stopped reading, just staring at the paper in my hands. 'Ferrari, Lamborghini, Aston Martin, Bentley and Maserati'… the names started running through my head on repeat. _Ferrari, Lamborghini, Aston Martin, Bentley and Maserati_… _Ferrari, Lamborghini, Aston Martin, Bentley and Maserati_…

"So?" mom finally asked, breaking the silence. My head snapped up and I stared dumbly at her. "Good gift?"

"Are you kidding me?" Jasper gasped, echoing my thoughts exactly.

What happened next can best be described as a hug-fest – our dear mother was practically smothered as Jasper and I wrapped our arms around her, squeezing her between us. Dad got the same treatment, along with a few manly pats on the back that almost knocked the breath out of him. Bella's camera kept going off, but I was too excited to care about the surprise pictures.

And then Jasper and I did something I never thought we would do.

We hugged each other while jumping up and down.

Yes, like little girls who just got a god damn golden pony with rainbows painted on it.

But just let me repeat: _Ferrari, Lamborghini, Aston Martin, Bentley and Maserati_.

The jumping-up-and-down-like-little-girls-thing was completely warranted.

We saved some our of dignity by throwing in a few manly whoops and swearing a bit. At least, that's what I keep telling myself, along with a repeat of my new favourite mantra: _Ferrari, Lamborghini, Aston Martin, Bentley and Maserati… Ferrari, Lamborghini, Aston Martin, Bentley and Maserati… Ferrari, Lamborghini, Aston Martin, Bentley and Maserati…_

When Jasper and I finally managed to calm down it was almost time to leave for the restaurant. Everyone spread out to gather up their stuff while Jasper and I took our new presents down to our respective rooms. I carefully propped up my 'Dream Car Tour' certificate on my desk so that I would see it whenever I came into the room.

"You really love those kind of cars, don't you?"

Bella was once again standing in my doorway, waiting for me. She had added a light jacket to her outfit to protect her against the unfortunate rain that was coming down outside.

I smiled at her as I nodded. "Fuck yeah. I can't believe I'll actually get to drive them – it's… _unreal_." I took a second to admire her beautiful smile before I walked over to her. "But you know what?"

She took a step out into the hallway with me, walking close as we made our way over to the stairs. "What?"

I leaned down to her, putting my mouth right next to her left ear. "I still like your other present better…"

I chuckled as I saw blood rising in her cheeks, colouring her face with a beautiful pink. Because I couldn't resist, I pressed my lips to the soft skin below her earlobe, enjoying her visible tremble and shuddering gasp.

She didn't say anything in response, even though her lips turned up in a slightly smug little smile as she ascended the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh god…"

"Ungh…"

"Too much… it's too much…"

"_Oh god_…"

"I can't move…"

Bella collapsed against me, a whimpering groan slipping out between her lips.

"Why would you do that to me, Edward?" she whined pathetically. Her head felt heavy on my shoulder, and I had to use all the strength I couldn't currently muster to not topple over into her. "I thought we were friends."

She started rubbing her stomach and I groaned.

"I didn't force you, Bella. I just said 'Hey, I think you'll like this' – it's not like I stuffed it down your throat or anything."

She only groaned in response.

"_Oh god_… Jazz?"

"…Yeah, Alice?"

"Promise you'll never let me do that again…"

"…Ok."

"You guys are just a bunch of weak little shits, aren't you?" Emmett was unnecessarily happy at the moment.

"…Jazz?"

"… Yeah, Alice?"

"… Hit Em for me."

"... Ok."

_Thump_.

"…What the hell was that? Alice told you to hit me, not gently caress my arm."

"Shut up, Em."

"_Uuunnnghh_…" Rose groaned, slouching down in her seat. "I'm never eating again."

I had to agree with her – these fucking steaks were enormous. We were all so full, no one really felt like moving. I couldn't believe the girls had actually managed to eat their portions, even though they were now complaining about it. Bella had been the first of the girls to order it, after I recommended it to her, and Rose and Alice were quick to follow. I'm sure they were regretting it now.

The only one not really bothered by the large amount of food he had just consumed was Emmett, naturally. The guy could eat a fucking buffalo single-handedly and still want some damn dessert.

Bella slowly sat back up in her chair, still holding her stomach.

"We, uh… ordered cake-" my mother started saying hesitantly. She was immediately interrupted by seven groans – Emmett's was the only one that held any enthusiasm in it.

"Honey, why don't we ask if we can get the cake to-go? We'll have it tomorrow or something," dad said, patting her on the hand.

"Ah, man…" Emmett whined while the rest of us grunted in gratitude and agreement.

And so, with a carefully packaged cake in tow, we all piled into the cars 20 minutes later, holding our stomachs and swearing we'd never eat again.

"I can't breathe…" Alice wheezed in the backseat as I drove. Her head rolled to the right and she looked at Jasper for a few seconds.

Sensing her gaze, Jasper cracked an eye open and looked right back at her.

With a sigh, Alice reached her hand out and started drawing circles on his hand. "Baby?"

"Yes, Alice?" Jasper said, his tone weary.

"Carry me inside?" Alice begged in a tiny voice, pouting her lips a little.

Jasper groaned. "Baby, any other day, you know I would, but if I try to carry anything right now, even something as tiny as you, my stomach will explode and I'll die a painful and bloody death."

Alice's pout became more pronounced but she nodded her head. "Ok. Just thought I'd check."

I attempted a chuckle, but quickly gave up when I realised how much energy that actually required.

We pulled up outside the house. No one moved.

Bella's hand made a poor attempt of unbuckling her seat belt. It just kinda flopped down on the button, but she didn't press it.

"No, I can't… it's too hard," she sighed, defeated.

I looked out the windscreen, to our other car. No one got out of that one either.

With an exhausted groan, I unbuckled myself and opened the door. I slowly got out of the car, leaning on it for support. "Come on," I encouraged the others.

Slowly, and with a multitude of groans and whimpers, we made it onto the sidewalk and stood eyeing the four steps up to the front door.

"_Why_?" Alice cried out, waving her hand towards the steps.

Bella nudged me.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't we have our own entrance that doesn't involve _climbing_ stairs?"

It took me a few seconds to think through my answer.

"Yep."

Bella nodded. "Ok. Wanna use that one?"

"…yeah."

I raised my arm in a good-bye/good-night gesture towards Jasper and Alice, who stood staring at us in jealousy.

"Bye," Bella yawned, turning on her heel and taking two steps to the left. Our entrance was right next to the steps leading up to the front door – we only hade to take five steep steps down to the lower ground level. I led the way, opening the door with my key.

Bella stumbled in after me, collapsing against the wall after I locked the door. I leaned against the wall opposite her, my arms hanging against my sides.

We looked at each other in silence for a moment.

She broke the silence first. "I'd really love to have sex with you tonight, because, you know… it's awesome." I nodded in agreement. "But I can't fucking move."

I sighed. "Me neither."

We both looked disappointed.

"How about we just sleep tonight? It wouldn't kill my dick to take a break, you know?" I said, making an honest effort to push away from the wall. I failed miserably.

Bella giggled as she looked down towards my pants.

"Don't giggle at him," I said, mockingly reproachful. "You're wounding his ego."

Bella raised her hands in the air, surrendering. "Oh, sorry." Her lips twitched as she fought her smile.

I smirked. "You'll have to say that to his face," I joked.

Bella's eyebrow rose for a second, before she bit her lip with a mischievous expression on her face.

Then she fucking leaned forward, so that her face was level with my dick.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you," she whispered in an extremely sexy and seductive voice that made my dick pay all kinds of attention. "There is absolutely nothing about you that is worth giggling over." I may have whimpered. Bella made to straighten up again, but she hesitated for a second and leaned back down, as if she just thought of something else. "Oh, and thank you for all the mind-blowing orgasms."

"_Bella_…You did not just talk to my penis," I groaned, my hands clenching into fists at my side. She was just too god damn hot for her own good. "I swear to god woman, if I wasn't so full right now I would throw you over my shoulder, carry you into my bedroom and fuck you until you lost your ability to form coherent sentences."

Bella grinned as she looked up at me, slowly straightening up. "Too bad you won't be doing that – it sounds like fun."

My head made a dull thumping noise as it fell back against the wall.

Bella took a deep breath, but let it out in a huge sigh. "Ughn… As much as I love teasing you, I'm seriously too tired to keep it up. Wanna just go to bed?"

"Mmhm." I nodded my head and with a final effort, managed to push away from the wall. "My bed?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "I'll just get changed and… stuff." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed my chin before shuffling away into her bedroom.

I made my way over to the bathroom and did my business, lazily brushing my teeth. Bella came in and stood beside me, wearing sleeping shorts and a tank-top. While she had looked fuck-hot in that dress of hers tonight, she looked equally sexy in her pyjamas.

We stood side by side as we brushed our teeth. I finished up before her, and after rinsing off my toothbrush and putting it back in my cup, I kissed the side of her head tenderly.

I toed off my shoes after walking into my room, feeling my way in the darkness to my bed. I turned on my bedside lamp before ambling over to the windows and drawing the curtains shut. I laboriously peeled off my clothes, leaving only my boxers on, and turned down the cover on my bed.

I groaned in deep satisfaction as I lay down, stretching my legs out and feeling the strain leave my back. My eyelids were already drooping, and I fought to keep them open until Bella crawled into bed with me.

I lost that battle, and so I only felt and heard her crawl in next to me. I opened my eyes with a bit of struggle and turned off the light. I turned onto my side and grabbed Bella, turning her back to me. I snuggled up close to her warm, soft body and nuzzled her neck affectionately.

She pressed herself against me with a content sigh, wiggling her bottom into a comfortable position. With my arms securely around her, she stroked my forearms gently.

"Night, Edward…" she mumbled through a yawn.

"Night, Bella," I mumbled back, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

As sleep started overtaking me, I dimly realised how lonely I would be at night when we got back home to Forks, and Bella would no longer be sleeping next to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Being woken up by Bella softly kissing me and slowly but surely making her way down to grasp my dick in her hand was one of the best things I had ever experienced. It sure as hell beat a blaring alarm as far as wake-up calls go.

Being woken up by Bella viciously elbowing me in the guts was an entirely different fucking story.

"Ungff!" I ungracefully grunted, pulling away from the suddenly violent girl by my side. Clutching my stomach and gasping a bit, I turned to ask her what the hell she was doing.

Lying half on her side, half on her back, her lips were puckered and a frown creased her silky skin. With her eyes closed, moving rapidly beneath her lids, I realised that she was dreaming.

It made me feel a little better that she didn't intentionally elbow me in the guts. I wondered what the hell she was dreaming about though.

"No, I don'-... wanna…" she mumbled indistinctly, her frown deepening. I gingerly rubbed my stomach for a moment longer, before slowly settling back down on the bed, elbow on my pillow and my head resting in my palm. I studied my girl, waiting to see if she said anything else.

I shot a quick glance over at the clock on Bella's bedside table – it read 8.37 am. Not too bad; no need to get up yet.

"Stop iiiiit…" she whined next, sounding a little annoyed. I chuckled once to myself, wondering yet again what the hell she was dreaming about.

"I wann-a… no shoes," she continued, and I bit my lip, trying to keep my laughter in. I didn't want her to wake up yet; this was just too funny.

"_Alice_, give it back… it-… _mine_," she huffed, her head tossing a bit on the pillow. Alice? She was dreaming about Alice? And shoes?

"Edward, tell her… I don't wanna," she pouted, curling her bottom lip out adorably. Oh, I was there too, was I?

I tried to piece it all together in my head – Alice, apparently trying to make her do something she didn't want to do, shoes and myself. What a fucking dream.

She continued mumbling, most of it coming out as garbled grunts and sighs, with a few forceful "no's" thrown in for good measure. She wasn't making any sense at all, and a few minutes later she went quiet, her frown slowly melting away to leave only smooth skin.

I studied her sleeping peacefully in my bed, letting my eyes sweep over every exquisite detail of her. I slowly started stroking her right arm with my finger, just because I fucking could.

I let my mind wander as I slowly drew patterns on her skin, not thinking about anything in particular, but always coming back to Bella somehow. I started noticing this trend, how all my thoughts seemed centred around her, just a few days after I first realised I was in love with her. I noticed that no matter what I was doing, or who I was talking to, or what kind of music I was listening too, I always found something that reminded me of her.

Even the most trivial thing like eating a peanut butter sandwich would remind me of the times I had eaten one with her. She was always in my thoughts, memories of her ready to be triggered by any inconsequential thing I encountered.

I wondered sometimes if that was healthy, to be so aware of her at all times. I was almost feeling obsessed, missing her when she wasn't near me, wanting to be with her all the times; it couldn't be normal.

But I couldn't find it in myself to fucking care.

On a whim, I leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on her shoulder, skimming my nose against her skin and just enjoying her scent. She smelled so sweet and perfect, like fucking strawberries and whipped cream, sunshine and flowers, all wrapped into one – she smelled like a god damn summer's day.

I couldn't resist the temptation of leaning in further, inhaling as I let my lips wander across her shoulders, dipping down to her collarbone and up her neck. A small tremor ran through her, and she sighed softly down her nose.

"E-dward?" she croaked, her voice a little hoarse from sleep, which was just fucking strange considering she had been talking quite a bit just a few minutes ago.

I hummed against her skin, kissing softly.

"Wh-what… uhm." She cleared her throat softly and tried again. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine am," I answered, pressing a kiss beneath her jaw. She nodded absentmindedly, before tilting her head a little more to the left, allowing me more room.

"Mm, that feels nice…" she whispered, a smile evident in her voice. I let my right arm snake over her waist, slowly caressing her stomach. When my fingers encountered a sliver of naked skin between her tank top and shorts, I made a quick decision.

With one last kiss to her neck, I withdrew my hand and threw off the covers. "I'll be right back," I told her, setting my feet on the floor and getting off the bed. I stretched my arms above me quickly, hearing a sharp intake of breath from Bella. I turned around to find her biting her lip as she looked at me, with a gleam in her eyes that I was starting to become familiar with.

I smirked, knowing she was checking me out and liked what she saw. I quickly walked over to my door and threw it open, impatient to get back to her as soon as possible. I went into the bathroom and quickly but thoroughly used some mouthwash, sloshing it around and gurgling a bit before spitting it out. I poured a little into Bella's cup and briskly walked back into the bedroom.

She had turned fully onto her back at this point, and lay fiddling with her fingers as I came back. She raised her eyebrows at me in a silent question, looking at the cup in my hands.

"Mouthwash," I explained, handing her the cup. "You were so worried about morning breath before, so I thought I'd solve the issue quickly this time." She laughed a little and sat up.

"Thanks," she said, nodding at me. Then she smiled cheekily, cocking her eyebrow as she raised the cup. "Tell me, why are you hoping to 'solve the issue quickly this time'? What exactly are you planning, Mr. Cullen?" She brought the cup up to her pink lips and took a mouthful of the minty liquid, not breaking her gaze with me.

I chuckled, purposefully making it sound a little bit darker and more menacing than normal. "Oh, Ms. Swan, I plan to do quite a lot with you at this point."

Her eyes glittered in anticipation, and it was clear that she liked this 'plan' of mine. She spit out the mouthwash after a few more seconds, setting the cup down on my bedside table.

She shuffled a bit closer to the edge of the bed where I was standing, sinuously rising to her knees in front of me. Placing her arms around my neck, she leaned in closer, until the tip of her nose touched mine.

"And this plan… does it involve the removal of clothing items?" she asked, her voice mockingly serious, but still seductive. I could feel myself hardening in my boxers as she slowly but surely started pressing her body against mine.

I encircled her waist with my arms, grinning crookedly at her. "It does. How did you guess?"

"Oh, you know…" she answered airily, brushing her lips against mine. "Wishful thinking."

I chuckled darkly, tightening my grip on her. Her chest pressed up against mine, and I could feel her nipples hardening through her shirt. "Should we start with this then?" I asked her, fingering the fabric of her top.

"Mmm," she hummed pleasurably, grinning at me as my hands slowly travelled down her back and grasped the hem. I pulled it up her body, hissing silently as her breasts came into view. She raised her arms and helped me remove the top completely. She threw it on the ground next to me as I brought my hand around to her front, gently cupping her in my palm.

She sucked in a quick breath and bit her lip as I fondled her, looking into my eyes. She leaned closer and kissed me, her soft lips moving against mine with a lazy passion. We slowly let the anticipation and eagerness build in us, enjoying each others taste and texture. The sensations created between us as our bodies slowly started moving felt incredible – our hips were gently moving to the same rhythm, our hands roaming the others body with the same kind of slow movement. It was almost as if we were dancing together, to a song only we could hear.

Her nails gently scraped my back, sending shivers running up and down my spine. I could feel my fingertips involuntarily sinking a bit deeper into the flesh of her hip, holding her firmly against me. She sighed into my mouth, her tongue sliding in between my lips with a teasing touch. With a final pinch to her nipple, my hand wandered down her side, gently caressing her skin. I grabbed a handful of fabric as I reached her shorts, feeling them twist in my hands, rising up her thigh. Her hips rocked against mine in approval, and I let both my hands snake their way under the waistband, grabbing her ass and squeezing languidly.

She moaned against my lips, biting down on my bottom lip for a second. Her reaction went straight down to my cock, and I ground my erection into her, using my hold on her ass to press her more firmly to where I needed it.

She pulled away from my mouth and bent her head to the side, placing soft kisses along my jaw line. She reached my earlobe and bit down on it gently.

"Were you planning on removing more clothing items anytime soon?" she whispered in my ear, tracing the shell with her tongue. Her fingers ghosted along my back, her touch so light I could barely feel it. She reached the waistband on my boxers, tracing around it softly until she reached the front. "These for example…" she said slowly, hooking one finger below the elastic, tugging gently, "… wanna get rid of those?"

I squeezed her ass one last time as I chuckled softly. I dragged my hands away from her backside, moving them instead to cup the back of her head, my fingers weaving into her hair. It was still wavy from last night, but with a certain ruffled quality to it that just made it look sexier – she had sex-hair, and I loved it. I tilted her head to the right, leaning in to nibble on the skin of her neck.

"Go ahead," I mumbled against her, biting down gently. She gasped as my teeth sank into her skin with minimal pressure, her breath trembling as she exhaled a few seconds later. From the corner of my eye, I could see her smiling, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. She grabbed a firm hold of my boxers, pushing the offending clothing item past my hips and allowed it to fall around my ankles. I stepped out of them quickly, finding her lips with mine again.

I groaned against her as she wrapped her delicate fingers around my dick, moving her hand up and down my length with just the right amount of pressure – how the hell she knew that I hadn't the faintest idea, but I wasn't about to question her about it.

When the girl you love has her hand wrapped around your fucking dick and is stroking you just the way you like it, you don't stop her to ask '_By the way, how do you know to put that amount of pressure on me? It feels absolutely fantastic_.'

My breathing was getting laboured as she continued to move her hand on me, and I started panting into her mouth.

"Oh god, Bella – that feels so good…" I moaned, grabbing her around the waist roughly. I bent down and captured one of her nipples in my mouth, sucking on it and flicking it with my tongue. Bella gasped above me before a moan slid out between her lips. Her free hand found its way into my hair, and she tugged on it when I bit down on her hardened nipple.

I straightened up and crashed my lips against hers, suddenly feeling a bit more impatient than I had been only moments before. With her hand still stroking me, I reached down and fisted her shorts in both of my hands.

"Should we take these off too?" I asked against her lips, my voice low and gravely. My need for her was growing by the second, and fuck if I wasn't looking forward to sinking into her soft, wet heat rather impatiently.

"Mmm," she hummed, squeezing my dick just a little bit harder before letting go. I started pouting until I realised she was putting her hands to better use – she pushed her shorts down her legs, and they fell around her knees. She shuffled back from me a little until she was in the middle of the bed, where she lay down with her head on the pillows. She raised her legs in the air slowly, holding onto the shorts, and she seductively brought one leg at a time through, until that last item of clothing was dangling in her hands. She dropped it by the side of the bed and slowly bent her legs at the knees, lowering her feet back down to the bed.

"Now what, Mr. Cullen?" she asked me, biting on her thumbnail with a smirk.

I crawled onto the bed next to her, lowering my upper body over hers. "Now… we improvise," I told her with a smirk of my own. She threw her arms around my neck, giggling as I bent my head to kiss her.

I gently rubbed her left hip with my hand for a short moment as our kiss deepened. I slid my hand past her hip, caressing her thigh. She spread her legs for me and bucked her hips impatiently at my caress. I bit down on her lip playfully as I slid my hand between us, my fingertips ghosting along her slit. I groaned as I felt how wet she was already, and I dipped my fingers down to her opening, teasing her. I slipped two fingers into her effortlessly, and she broke away from our kiss with a moan. She hissed pleasurably as I slowly withdrew my fingers, her breathing picking up even more as I started slowly pumping her.

I captured her mouth again, kissing her deeply for a moment before I pulled away, intending to kiss her neck some more, knowing she loved it when I did that. But instead I felt Bella's hand pushing against my shoulders, forcing me to roll onto my back. My fingers left her, and Bella quickly rolled with me, straddling my hips. She leaned down and crashed her lips against mine with a loud moan, moving her hips in a circle above me, creating some fucking amazing friction against my raging hard on.

My eyes may have rolled into the back of my head a little.

She broke away from the kiss and straightened back up above me. She watched with hungry, lust-filled eyes as I brought my right hand up to my face and sucked her arousal from my fingers with a groan. She tasted so fucking good.

Without another word she raised herself up higher on her knees, reaching between her legs to grasp my dick. She led me to her opening and we both moaned as the head parted her wet lips. Holding me steady, she sank down onto me, closing her eyes and throwing her head back as I filled her. A low groan rumbled in my chest as I watched myself disappearing into her, loving the way her tightness grasped me and pulled me in, squeezing me just fucking perfectly.

She stopped about halfway to slowly pull herself up just about an inch, making me clench my teeth at the sensation. She continued her descent with a breathless moan, freezing when she had taken in as much of me as she could.

I trailed my fingers up her thighs, resting them lightly on her hips as she panted above me. I wanted her to move, but she looked like she needed a minute. I was just about to ask her if she was alright when she spoke before me.

"God, Edward, you feel so good," she moaned, and a tremble went through her body. I gasped as she clenched around me, and I gritted my teeth as I fought the urge to thrust.

"You too, baby… fuck, _so good_," I groaned, not giving much thought to what I was saying. I quickly tried to backtrack my rambling when Bella's eyes shot open wide in surprise and she stared at me.

_Fuck! What the hell did I say? Why is she looking at me like that?_

Her face showed nothing but surprise for a short moment before her lips suddenly twitched.

She looked almost shy as a small smile spread over her lips and a faint blush tinted her cheeks. "Baby?" she asked, her voice quiet, but laced with an undertone of giddy hopefulness.

It took me a moment to grasp that I had actually called her 'baby'. I swallowed nervously – was it too soon to start using names of endearment? Would she ask me to stop? I felt incredibly insecure as I cleared my throat.

"Uhm… yeah," I mumbled. "Is-… is that… ok?" I glanced at her nervously.

A radiant smile broke out on her face and she giggled happily. She slowly bent forward, bracing her hands on either side of my face. "It's more than ok," she said against my lips, kissing me sweetly. I responded instantly to the feel of her lips against mine, tightening my grip on her hips.

"Y-yeah?" I asked, wanting to be sure that she wouldn't be uncomfortable with me calling her that.

Her deep, warm eyes glittered as she once again bit her lip through a smile and nodded happily. "Mmhm," she hummed slowly, before she abruptly rocked her hips above me.

I hissed and closed my eyes. She did it again, a small moan trembling from her mouth. She kissed me again as she got into a slow rhythm with her hips, getting accustomed to the feel of me inside of her.

She alternated her movements, going back and forth, up and down, even rolling her hips in a circle, which made me cry out and thrust my hips up into her.

She felt so fucking incredible above me, and she looked so god damn sexy, biting her lips, parting them to moan and gasp, her eyes involuntarily closing. Not to mention the _sounds_… jesus, she was creating the hottest fucking sounds I had ever heard. She moaned, groaned, hissed, panted, gasped, swore – nothing was held back, and I loved seeing her so uninhibited and focused on her own pleasure.

"Oh jesus… _Ah_, Edward, I'm close, _ah, ah, fuck_!" she gasped, pressing her face into the crook of my neck for a short second before suddenly straightening up. She grasped my hands on her hips and squeezed as she started moving faster above me.

That just wouldn't do. I wanted to feel her pressed against me, feel her chest rub against mine as she moved. I pulled myself up into a sitting position as she cried out and threw her head back. My lips found her neck and I sucked on the skin. She shuddered violently above me and started grinding her hips even faster and harder.

"Are you gonna cum already, baby?" I groaned into her ear. She only moaned loudly, nodding her head in answer. She removed her hands from mine where I still held onto her hips, instead wrapping her arms around me. She clung to me tightly, one hand grasping my hair and tugging on it desperately.

"Jesus fuck! _Oh_, Edward… please don't stop, please, don't stop… _ah_!" she moaned in my ear. She really was close – much closer than I was at the moment. I grabbed her hips more firmly and started helping her movements, pushing her up and pulling her down almost roughly.

In a matter of seconds I could feel her legs trembling on either side of me, and her grip on my hair bordered on painful.

"Yes, _yes_, _yes_, oh fuck, _Edward_, yes!" she cried out as she buried her face into my neck. I could feel her hard breathes and pants hitting my skin, and then as a long, continues moan broke out over her lips, I felt the faint vibrations of the sound against my chest.

Then she clamped down on me, her thighs tightening on either side of my hips, her nails digging into my back, her face pressing even harder into my neck as her orgasm took over. She cried out, the sound muffled with her mouth pressed against my skin. Her muscles contracted around me rhythmically, and I couldn't help the groan that clawed its way out of me as I felt her squeezing me so tightly.

My name fell from her lips in breathless moans as her whole body trembled. I slowed her movements above me, but still guiding her hips up and down – I could feel myself getting closer to my own release and it just felt too good to stop completely.

She went almost slack against me as her orgasm started fading, as if all her energy had been drained out of her.

"Fuck, Edward… so good," she mumbled against my skin, her breathing laboured and shaky and her pulse fast. I could feel her heart beating against me and it matched my own.

My head dropped to her shoulder as she continued to contract around me, and I couldn't help but move her faster and harder. After taking a moment to catch her breath and regain some strength, she started moving with me, but letting me do most of the work. She hissed a little the faster I went, but she didn't stop me or tell me to slow down.

"Are you close, baby?" she panted, and I growled at her use of the word.

"Fuck, yes… _ah_, Christ- ungh, Bella…" I groaned to her shoulder, raising my head when she started tugging on my hair. She immediately claimed my mouth with hers, slipping her tongue between my lips and kissing me hungrily. She started picking up her pace, wanting to help me reach the edge.

She broke away from the kiss, panting hard. "Does that feel good, Edward?" She slammed her hips down on me suddenly, making me cry out at the amazing sensation. She did it again and again, drawing long growls and grunts out of me. I dug my fingertips into her skin as I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach.

"Bella, Bella… Bella, _fuck_, you're gonna make me cum so hard, _ah, ah_," I grunted, my eyes clamped tightly shut. I wanted to open them so that I could look at her; I wanted to see her face as she rode me like this, but no matter how hard I tried, they wouldn't open.

I felt her hot breath on my ear seconds before I heard her whispered moan. "Cum for me, Edward." That was all it took for me to feel my balls tightening up and I moved her hips even faster, slamming her down on me the last few seconds before I exploded.

"_Ughn_! Oh, fuck… _Be_-!" I groaned out until I suddenly couldn't make a sound – my lungs closed as my release surged violently up my dick. My muscles tensed as I spilled into her, but she kept up her movement, milking me for all I was worth. My body jerked and trembled, and as soon as I was able, I drew in a huge fucking lung-full of air, grunting and moaning as the last of my release left me.

I pressed my face against Bella's shoulder, panting hard. My hands slid from her hips and up her body until my arms were tightly wrapped around her, pressing her into me as far as it was possible. She hugged me back just as tightly, circling my shoulders with her arms and resting her head on my shoulder. I could feel an amazing tradition in the making as she started stroking my hair softly, just as she had done every other time after sex these past three days. My body was still shaking sporadically as I came down from my high, and Bella still contracted around me from time to time.

We didn't say anything as we rested, our bodies pressing together tightly. I didn't want to let her go – I just wanted to sit there for ever, feeling her around me, breathing in her scent, stroking her soft skin. I hadn't known you could feel this way about someone else, had no idea I could ever find this kind of connection that I had with Bella. Was this what love felt like for everyone? Or was this something more?

It had to be something more – this had to be fate or some kind of bullshit like that. I refused to believe this was what everyone felt when they were in love, or no one would ever end up divorced or heartbroken. This _had_ to be something different. Bella was filling up a void in me I didn't even know I had. I was starting to realise just how much she was completing me, and it felt so strange, but so right at the same time.

We must have been sitting there for almost five minutes in a comfortable silence before one of us moved. I slowly turned my head towards her, kissing along her shoulder lovingly. She hummed quietly against my neck before raising her head and finding my lips. Our kisses were feather-light and slow, and I tried to convey my love for her with my actions rather than words. I hoped she could feel how important she was to me – how she truly did mean everything.

Bella slowly pulled away from me, and we just sat there and looked at each other, slow smiles spreading across our faces. Bella took a small breath and opened her mouth to say something.

I would never find out what those words were, because chaos erupted around us like a fucking volcano at that very moment.

The second Bella's lips parted, three things happened very quickly and almost simultaneously.

Two, quick knocks sounded against the door at the same time that the handle started turning. Before either Bella or I could react, the door swung open, followed instantly by Alice's voice.

"Hey, Edward, have you seen Bell- AHHHHH! OH MY GOD!"

Alice's voice rose to a deafening scream as she took in the scene before her: Bella and I, naked, in bed together. With Bella still straddling me.

I swore really loudly, and Bella's head snapped around the second she heard Alice's voice. Then she started screaming.

Alice clasped her hands over her eyes, still screaming. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" while Bella wrenched herself away from me, the both of us struggling to grab a hold of the covers. Our limbs flew around frantically as we pulled and tugged on the fabric, trying to untangle it from our legs.

All the while, Bella was still screaming, I was still swearing _really loudly_, and Alice had spun on her heels and tried to run out of the room, hands still firmly covering her eyes. She ran smack into the door frame, tumbling backwards.

"JESUS FUCK! AAAHHH, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" she screamed.

All of this happened within the span of five seconds.

I couldn't even _begin_ to wrap my mind around what the hell was happening.

Just as I thought this whole situation couldn't possibly get any worse, I heard the unmistakable shout of my twin brother.

"_ALICE_?!" Jasper yelled her name from upstairs, and it was pierced through with panic at hearing his girlfriend's screams. Loud thumps could be heard coming down the stairs instantaneously. Before he reached the bottom, more thumps followed, signalling that yet another member of my family was coming down to investigate.

"FUCK!" I yelled, wrenching at the covers and pulling them up to cover Bella just in time for Jasper to barrel into the room.

"ALICE, WHAT'S WRO- _HOLY SHIT_!"

Jasper skidded to an abrupt halt right behind Alice, staring wide eyed at us.

"OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Alice continued to shout behind her palm-covered face.

Bella was still screaming beside me, frantically grabbing the covers to her chest.

"FOR FUKE'S SAKE, GET OUT!" I roared at both of them. Jasper just stood there with his mouth hanging open in shock, his eyes flickering back and forth between Bella and I.

_And then_, Emmett's booming yells came down the hallway to my room. "_What the hell is going on!?_"

He charged into the room, fists clenched, chest heaving, as if anticipating some kind of psycho waiting to attack him.

It took him one second to take in the scene before him. His eyes went wide as fucking saucepans and his jaw dropped. He then pointed energetically at Bella and I.

"OH!" he roared. "OH! OH! SHIT!"

And then he started laughing. _Really_ laughing. A doubling-over-slapping-his-thighs-roaring-with-it kind of laughing.

Bella had now gone from pure panicked, nonsensical screams, to copying Alice's insistent chant of "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

Emmett collapsed against the wall next to the door, holding his stomach as tears streamed down his face from laughing so hard.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jasper yelled at me, gesticulating with his whole arm at my bed.

"WOULD YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM?!" I yelled right back, pointing violently to the door.

Just as Rosalie, my dad and my mother all skidded to a stop outside.

They stared in wordless shock.

Bella's chanting came to an abrupt stop as she saw everyone in the room, staring at us. Her pause lasted for one second until she started up again, this time sounding almost agonised. She buried her face in her palms and leaned towards me, hiding behind my back. "_OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD_!"

Emmett was still laughing hysterically, Alice was jumping up and down as she fucking prayed or whatever the hell she was doing, Jasper continued to question what the fuck was going in a very loud voice, Rosalie's face was slowly turning red as she tried to hold in her laughter, my mother had her hand clasped over her mouth in shock, and I was still yelling at everyone to fucking leave already.

_What the fuck was this, a damn zoo?! Why weren't they fucking LEAVING?!_

This was so not how I had pictured letting everybody know about me and Bella.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" my dad suddenly roared, taking one step into my room. "Everybody needs to calm down!"

"No, you need to LEAVE!" I bellowed, feeling Bella shaking behind me. They had to get out – I needed to make sure she was ok.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Jasper yelled, overpowering everyone else. A stunned silence settled over the room at Jasper's violent tone; he was always so calm and collected otherwise – we weren't used to hearing him like this.

"What _the fuck_ do you think?!" I yelled back after a second.

Dad raised his arm, palm out towards me. "Edward, calm down!"

Before I could answer and tell him that I would calm down as soon as they fucking left, I heard a very strange noise behind me.

Bella snorted.

Loudly.

I realised that Bella was shaking because she was laughing _hysterically_.

At the sound, Rosalie could no longer hold her laughter in any longer, and she doubled over as she started guffawing.

Embarrassingly, I realised that I was blushing, and I threw my hands against my head, clutching at my hair. Bella's laughter was shaking my whole body as she leaned against me, hiding her face against my back.

"I thought you two were just friends?!" Jasper accused, flapping his hand at us.

I groaned and shook my head.

"Why is everyone still standing here?! Have you heard of a little fucking thing called _privacy_?!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air and completely ignoring Jasper's question.

I could see Jasper opening his mouth to argue with me some more, but dad stopped him. "That's _enough_ now! Everyone, upstairs. We don't need to have this discussion here." He gestured for everyone to leave, and then turned back to me. He had the decency of looking a little embarrassed. "Edward, Bella – breakfast is ready upstairs in the kitchen. Why don't you make yourselves… uh… decent, and then come up?" He gave me a pointed stare. "Maybe explain a thing or two?"

I groaned again, and Bella only laughed harder. I wondered if she was going into shock or something.

Mom was the first one to leave. She smiled sympathetically at me before taking a hold of Emmett and Rosalie, towing them with her as she left. Their hysterical laughter echoed down the hallway.

Dad turned around and walked through the door, giving Jasper a subtle look. My brother ran his hand through his hair and nodded at dad, before giving me the same nod. He placed his hands on Alice's shoulders and pulled her backwards with him.

Alice was no longer covering her eyes; I saw with shock that her hands were clasped in front of her chest, and she was positively beaming at me.

"I _knew_ it!" she squeaked, clapping her hands excitedly before twirling at the door and dancing away, dragging Jasper behind her.

All that could be heard now was Bella's wheezing and snorting.

_Fuck_.

* * *

**_Don't hate me for ending it there!_ I'm sorry, but it needed to be done. Rest assured, the questionings will be thoroughly dealt with in the next chapter - hopefully I can get it out a bit faster than this one. **

**I've put a few links related to this story on my profile, like images of the townhouse and some of the presents Edward and Jasper got in this chapter. Go check it out if you're interested. **

**Now, I am a little sad to say that this story is coming closer to its end. I don't know for sure how many more chapters there will be, but I have at least 3 more planned. However, I wouldn't be surprised if there end up being a few more. This story was never meant to go on forever, describing how Bella and Edward went off to college together and got married really young - there are way to many of those as it is. It was always just meant to show how their relationship began, and I hope you're not to disappointed that the end is near. But, as I said, there are a few more chapters left before that, so no need to worry about it yet. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter just as much as I loved writing it (especially the last part *grin*). Any form of feedback would make me a ridiculously happy girl, so if you're so inclined, why not leave me a little review? I respond to all of them with my undying gratitude. **

**xxx**

**/Victoria**


	16. Chapter 16

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**I'm gonna keep this short, because this chapter is ridiculously****long, and I'm sure you just want to get on with it. I hope you don't mind the length, but I just figured, "The story is coming to an end soon - why not just go with it?" So when I came to the point where I usually tell the characters in my head to shut the hell up already, I left them alone. **

**They were a little stumped at first, but quickly learned to roll with it. **

**Anyway, the response to the last chapter was the best so far in this story, so I just want to say thank you for that (again) - I'm glad you all seemed to like it so much. Also, hello to all the new readers! *waves happily* Glad you found your way here.**

**Alright, are you excited about breakfast? Bella isn't, that's for sure.**

**(So much for keep it short, right? Sorry 'bout that. I'll shut up now.)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Nerves, Stories and Cosy Cafés**

BPOV

It took me five minutes to stop laughing hysterically. I'm not entirely sure why the situation provoked that particular reaction in me. Maybe it was mostly embarrassment, or because the whole thing was just _so absurd_ – I had never experienced anything like it in my entire life.

I had barely heard Carlisle ushering everyone out of the room, being a bit occupied with my small mental breakdown and all. Edward had finally been able to calm me down after a while, even though he didn't make it easy. When I didn't stop laughing immediately, he became noticeably frustrated, which only made me laugh harder, which only made him more frustrated, which only made me laugh harder, and so the vicious circle spiralled on. There was just something about seeing him wrapped up in the covers, tugging on his hair and glaring at me, telling me to "please calm down" that I found indescribably funny at the time.

He eventually got me to shut the hell up when he said they were waiting for us upstairs. I hadn't heard Carlisle say that before they left, and the thought sobered me up immediately. I could just imagine the horror we would have to go through when we got up there – all the looks, smirks, smiles, jokes, puns and subtle – or not so subtle – remarks they would give us.

My face lit up like a fucking stop light with embarrassment as the reality of this situation crashed down on me. I had never given much thought to how Edward and I would reveal our relationship, but I sure as hell didn't think everyone walking in on us just minutes after we had mind-blowing sex would be it.

I was sitting on the edge of Edward's bed, waiting for him to finish up in the bathroom. I was trying to mentally prepare myself for the coming horror, using calming breathing techniques and picturing myself in my happy place.

It really wasn't working at all.

My stomach was knotted with nerves and I felt slightly sick; the sensation was similar to how I had felt as a child, when Jake and I used to take turns spinning each other round and round on his dad's office chair.

My right leg was shaking, my foot bouncing up and down with a life of its own. I put my hand on my knee in an attempt to hold it steady. It did fuck all to stop it, and only succeeded in making my arm shake and worsening my nausea.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and turned my head just in time to see Edward coming back into his room, running a towel over his damp hair. My stomach tightened uncomfortably with nervousness as I registered that he was all dressed and ready, and that we would have to go upstairs now. It had already been half an hour since Alice walked in on us, and I was sure they were all waiting anxiously upstairs.

Edward threw his towel haphazardly onto a chair and stood staring at me in silence, much the same way as I was sitting on the edge of his bed with a possessed right leg, staring at him.

He sucked in a lungful of air and slowly blew out his breath, dragging a hand through his hair. He seemed to contemplate what to say to me, or to his family maybe. He came over and sat down beside me, close enough so that his left leg pressed against my demonic right leg. He didn't comment on it, just reached over and took my hand.

He drew slow circles with his thumb against my skin – the gesture was incredibly calming. I dimly realised that I felt a little less anxious when Edward was near me, touching me. His presence made it easier for me to control myself, and I leaned against him unconsciously, seeking out the warmth and comfort his body presented.

I forced myself to be the one to ask the most important question.

"What are we going to tell them?"

Edward was quiet for several seconds, in which the only sound that could be heard was the soft _tap, tap, tap_ of my foot against the floor.

"We'll tell them the truth. What else can we say?"

I shrugged against him, nuzzling my face against his shoulder. He smelled so nice right after taking a shower.

"That could work," I offered.

He chuckled softly, weaving his fingers with mine. "Look, we don't have to tell them anything we don't want to say. We'll just explain that three days ago it came out how we really felt about each other, and the only reason we haven't told them yet was because we weren't really ready for them to know yet. End of story."

It was my time to chuckle now. "You really think that will be the end of it?" I raised my head to look at him. "Have you met Alice?"

He gave me his crooked grin, and I suppressed my sudden urge to push him back on the bed and ravish him. "It'll be fine, Bella. This may not have been how we wanted them to find out, and maybe we could have used a little more time to keep this to ourselves, but…" He paused, looking down at our hands, and his voice turned soft and low as he spoke to them, "… it's going to be nice not to hide it anymore."

I leaned in and kissed his cheek gently. "I think so too." He looked up at me and smiled softly. I grimaced slightly as my next thought made its way out of my mouth. "I just wish we could skip all the questions and shit… I know Rose and Alice are going to pry their little asses of, and I just… you know, wish they wouldn't," I finished lamely. Edward's sympathetic scrunching of his nose was the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

"As I said, you don't have to tell them anything you don't want to tell them," Edward said, squeezing my hand for emphasis.

I bit my lip through my smile and nodded. Hopefully I could survive today without too much embarrassment, and, fingers crossed, by tomorrow it wouldn't be such a big deal. I knew that the biggest hurdle we would meet was the very imminent breakfast – I could just imagine the questions and the looks and all that other horrible stuff. I suddenly got nauseous again.

"Come on – let's just get this fucking thing over with. How bad can it be?" Edward asked with a laugh.

"Extremely bad. It could quite literally scar me for life."

Edward's answering laugh was warm and genuine and it instantly made me feel better. It was a magical sound. I wondered if Edward's insistent jokes about Jasper's magic abilities – calming Alice down with a small touch – had some basis in reality. Maybe it was a family-thing, but in Edward's case it would definitely only be his laugh that had some sort of calming effect on me; his touch did the fucking opposite.

He raised his free hand and put it against my cheek, pulling my face to his to give me a quick kiss.

_See? Fucking opposite_, I stupidly thought as my heart started racing.

Just as Edward made to get up I realised there was one more thing I had to ask him.

"Wait…" I murmured, pulling on his hand to get him to stay. He looked at me curiously as he settled back down on the bed.

"What?"

I inwardly cursed my stupid face as I started blushing and I ducked my head so that he wouldn't see, hiding behind my hair. I didn't think my behaviour through though – obviously it only made him more curious.

"Bella? Why are you blushing?" he asked, putting a finger under my chin to force me to look at him. I let him do it, but I kept my eyes closed. It would be easier to say this if his face couldn't distract me.

"It's just… I think Alice and Rose mi-might ask me… uhm, what we-… what we… _are_?"

I hated myself for making it sound like a question. _You're an idiot, Swan. You really, truly are_.

Edward's silence made me more nervous than the idea of going upstairs to face everyone at breakfast. I hesitantly opened my eyes to look at him. His expression was utterly confused.

"What we are?" he asked me, but I could see that the second the words left his mouth, he understood what I was asking. If it weren't for the fact that it hurt like a motherfucker, seeing his face slide from confused to comically blank would have been funny.

With my heart now firmly rooted in the pit of my stomach, I closed my eyes again. "Never mind, it was stupid…" I said, shaking my head as if that would help him forget I had ever asked the stupid question.

"No, no!" Edward insisted, squeezing my hand again. I opened my eyes to look at him again. "It wasn't stupid… I just wasn't expecting it, that's all," he ensured me.

I chewed on my lip, deciding to believe him after a few seconds – his eyes showed nothing but honesty. "Alright… so, if they ask…?" I trailed off, hoping more than anything that he could be brave enough to just say it, because I sure as hell wasn't.

He looked down at our hands, clasped firmly together. He suddenly looked very shy. "Well… you co-could say that you're… you know, that you're…" He stopped to clear his throat and he almost whispered the last part, "my, uh… my g-girlfriend… you know, i-if you want."

My heart immediately left it's new home in the pit of my stomach and firmly planted itself in my throat.

I fell even more in love with him as he stuttered out his answer, modestly thinking there could be a chance that I _wouldn't_ want to be his girlfriend.

My inner voice snorted loudly at that ridiculous thought.

"I do," I answered simply, watching his shoulders slump slightly in relief. He raised his head to look at me and his crooked grin made my heart gallop like a fucking race horse.

"Yeah?"

I smiled back at him and nodded. "Yeah. So, that would make _you_ my boyfriend… right?"

"Mmhm," he affirmed, looking ridiculously happy. His eyes flickered back and forth between my own for a moment before he suddenly chuckled softly. "Bella Swan is my girlfriend."

I laughed at his giddy tone, and matched it with my own. "Edward Cullen is my boyfriend."

We smiled at each other, looking incredibly silly.

"My first girlfriend…" he said softly.

My jaw dropped. "What?"

"What?"

I stared at him. "I'm your first girlfriend?"

He squirmed a little. "Ye-yeah… why are you looking at me like that?"

I blinked several times, trying to wrap my mind around the fact that _Edward_ had never had a girlfriend. How the hell hadn't I known that before?

"Why haven't you ever told me that? That's the sort of thing you tell your best friend!"

"You've never asked! Besides, I didn't think it mattered," he said defensively. "Does it?"

"Well, no… but still! You should have said something!"

He looked confused. "Why?"

"Be-because!" I sputtered.

He sighed. "'Because' isn't a reason, Bella."

"I know that…" I muttered, suddenly feeling very unsure of why I was reacting like this. So what if I was his first girlfriend? If anything, shouldn't that make me happy?

"Ok. Can you stop having a mini-fit over this then? I don't see what the big deal is."

"I just… I find it hard to believe that someone like you-"

He immediately cut me off. "What do you mean, someone like me?" He almost looked a little mad, as if he knew exactly what I meant, and didn't like it.

I waved my hand in front of his face in a gesture that was supposed to encompass his inhuman perfection. "Well, look at you."

He sighed in a frustrated manner, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bella…"

"What? It's true!" I said.

He glared at me. "Paul was your first boyfriend, right?"

I frowned at him – why was he bringing Paul into this? "Yeah, so what?"

"Well, I find it hard to believe that someone like you," he waved his hand in my face in a slightly more exaggerated fashion than I had done, "has only had one boyfriend."

I pulled my eyebrows together in a heavy frown as I glared at him. "What do _you_ mean, someone like me?" I asked, turning his question around on him.

"I mean someone who is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he answered immediately, in a tone that told me he was completely serious.

That didn't stop me from scoffing at him though. "Edward, please."

"I'm serious," he all but growled at me.

I clenched my jaw and proceeded to glare at him. He glared right back.

It took maybe seven seconds of complete silence for me to realise how ridiculous we were both being. I felt my lips twitch, and when his did the same I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up.

The tension broke as we both chuckled softly.

"Ok, that was really stupid," I said, tucking some hair behind my ear.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," he said, even though he had nothing to apologise for.

"Me too," I answered, toying with his fingers in my hand.

"This has really turned into a morning of 'firsts'," Edward said in an amused tone. I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he said with a smile on his face, "I just got my first girlfriend, we just had our first… 'fight'," he rolled his eyes at the term, "well, maybe not fight – more like… disagreement?" I nodded, finding this term much better than 'fight'. "It was also the first time I was ever caught doing _anything_ of a sexual nature, and it was the first time I eve-… uh." He abruptly stopped speaking and an uncharacteristic blush appeared faintly on his cheeks.

He looked away from me, appearing to take great interest in the planks on the floor.

"Edward?" I laughed, ducking my head to try to get him to look at me. He pointedly avoided my eyes. "What were you going to say?" I was incredibly curious now – there weren't many things I knew of that could make Edward blush.

"Nothing," he mumbled. He suddenly got up from the bed, and half turned away from me. "Come on, we should get upstairs."

He started walking away, and I jumped off the bed with a disbelieving laugh. "Nu-uh, mister!" I said, grabbing his hand and twisting him around to face me again. "What were you going to say?"

He refused to look at me, which only made me laugh again.

"_Edward_! Come on, just tell me. It was the first time you ever…?" I moved my free hand around in a circular pattern, signalling for him to finish his sentence.

He blushed even more – he was nowhere near what I looked like with a 'faint blush', but it was still more than I had ever seen on him.

"I don't want to tell you…" he mumbled adorably, looking away towards the windows. I reached up and gently turned his head back to me.

"Edward, what is it? Come on, you can tell me anything."

He looked searchingly at me, and, realising that I wasn't about to give up, he sighed in defeat.

"Fine. It was the first time I ever… did it… in that position," he mumbled quietly.

I opened my mouth to ask him what he was talking about when it slowly dawned on me.

For the second time in the span on two minutes, my jaw dropped a little. "You've never had a girl on top before?"

"See? This is why I didn't want to say anything!" he groaned, putting his hands over his face.

"Wha-?" I reached up and pulled his hands away. "Edward, stop it. I was just a bit surprised, that's all."

"Yeah, well…" he continued to mumble. Now that I knew what he was talking about, I couldn't really understand why he was embarrassed. It's not like I was a guy who he was trying to impress with his sexapades or anything.

"Baby, why are you embarrassed?"

"I don't know…" he muttered endearingly with a shrug. He ran his hand through his still damp hair, making it stick up even more than usual in its wet state.

I laughed at how adorable he was being, and I stepped closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about. I kinda like that I was the first girl you did that with…" I told him, kissing his chin. He looked at me hesitantly, as if searching my face for any signs that I was just lying to try to make him feel better.

"You do?"

"Yeah," I said with a shrug. "Makes it more special, you know?" He still looked unconvinced. "Just like when we had sex against the wall – I'd never done that before," I offered.

His lips twitched a little. "Me neither."

"See? There's a first time for everything, and I really don't mind being your first."

He finally seemed to let go of whatever is was that was making him so self-conscious, and he put his hands on my waist, rubbing my skin through my shirt. I hesitated a little about asking the question that was burning in my mind, but I quickly decided that this was a conversation we needed to have sometime anyway, so why not just go for it?

"So… how come you've never done that before?"

He tensed up a little again, but before I could regret voicing my inquiry, he answered me readily enough. "Bella, apart from you, I've been with four girls. And, also apart from with you, I've had sex a grand total of five times."

He stopped and looked at me pointedly. It took me a second to understand what he was saying.

"Oh… so… one-night stands?"

I couldn't really decided what I felt about that.

"Pretty much," he answered, nodding his head. "I was only sober for two of those times, and on both sides it was just a matter of instant gratification. I always ended up… on top," he finished, shrugging lightly.

I nodded in understanding. I couldn't really begrudge him his past, even though the idea of him being with _anyone_ before me wasn't a pleasant thought. I really didn't want to think about that.

Before I could construct a suitable response, Edward closed his eyes and shook his head, as if he was suddenly regretting something.

"Ok, that made me sound like an insensitive dick…" he groaned. He took a deep breath, and I could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to gather his thoughts. He squeezed me a bit closer to him. "Look, what I was trying to say was that… sex, for me, was never more than a bit of fun, you know? I only ever had superficial relationships with those girls, and it was never special or even particularly amazing. As I said, it was just about instant gratification." He paused and looked deeply into my eyes. "Until you."

He gave me a small smile that lit up his face, making him even more breathtaking this close up. "Bella, you're the first girl I've ever had any kind of… _feelings_ for, in that sense, and even something as simple as kissing you feels so different and so much better than it ever did with any of those girls. So, I don't know, maybe it's oddly appropriate that you'd be the first one I'd be more… experimental with." He shrugged his shoulders a little. "Am I making any sense whatsoever?"

I chuckled and nodded my head, inwardly thrilling and giggling like a 13-year old because of the amazing things Edward had just said about me. I pursed my lips a little, adding a joking tone to my voice. "Basically, you're saying that every other girl before me meant absolutely nothing to you, were boring as hell, and not particularly good in the sack. I, however, am special and the best sex you've ever had."

Edward threw his head back and laughed, warming me to the core with the happy sound.

"Exactly," he laughed. He wrapped his arms more firmly around me, and I tucked my head into his chest, closing my eyes as I heard his strong heartbeat. I felt him rest his chin on the top of my head as he slowly rubbed my back.

I let myself enjoy our hug for a few seconds, revelling in the warmth and security his arms presented, before I voiced my last little concern.

"Who was she?" I asked quietly.

Edward raised his head and leaned back to look at me. I tilted my head up to see his confused expression.

"Who?" he asked.

"You said that you'd been with _four_ girls, but that you'd had sex a total of _five_ times. Which means you had sex with one girl twice… who was she?"

"Oh," he said, his confused expression melting away, leaving room for a slightly resigned one. "Uhm, that would be Hannah Timmons."

I furrowed by brow, faintly recognising the name, but I couldn't put a face to it. Edward correctly identified my expression. "She's in you calculus class."

"Oh! Hannah, right… huh," I said, nodding my head absently. I couldn't decided if it bothered me or not. I sensed that maybe some part of me felt a tiny bit of resentment, but at what I couldn't be sure – at Hannah, or just the situation in general? But apart from that little tiny speck of resentment, I mostly felt… indifferent, I supposed. It was hard to pinpoint my exact emotion.

Edward's face looked slightly apprehensive and nervous, the way you might look while holding a suspicious package that you found on your doorstep, addressed to you but without a sender. Or when your slightly eccentric neighbour comes over with a dish of what she affectionately calls "Casserole Surprise" and a fork.

I realised that he was probably waiting for me to freak out or something.

"Edward, I'm not going to freak out. Don't you know me better than that?" I playfully punched him on the shoulder. "And you call yourself my best friend."

Edward visibly relaxed at my lack of a freak out and grinned impishly at me. "And boyfriend, don't forget that."

"Oh, right – how could I forget?" I giggled, looking up at him with a grin of my own.

He leaned down and kissed me quickly before he started letting go of me. A tiny, irritating voice in my head told me that I was just trying to delay having to go upstairs for breakfast when I grasped Edward's forearms tightly, forcing him to stop. I ignored the tiny, irritating – and, I hated to admit, right – voice, and decided to ask Edward one more thing.

"Bella, come on, we really need to get upstairs now – it will only get worse the longer we wait. Let's just rip the fucking band aid off," Edward said with a smile, tugging on his arms a bit in an attempt to pull me to the door.

I stood my ground and smirked at him. "Not so fast there, boyfriend. I need to ask you something."

Edward sighed wearily and nodded. "Fine – ask away."

"For someone who has only had sex five times- or well, I guess now it would be… nine times, counting these past few days…" I paused for a short second, but waved my hand impatiently as I continued, "either way, for someone with that kind of limited experience, you are _really_ fucking good at it…" I stopped to bore my gaze into him. "Care to explain?"

Edward looked a little sheepish, and I swear his ears turned a little red. "Uh, well… I might have, uh… I am a bit embarrassed to admit that I… eh, have been known to read Cosmo… from time to time."

I stared at him. "Cosmo? As in, the magazine?"

Edward rubbed his neck and chuckled, a clear sign that he was a bit embarrassed. "Yeah… a short while after Emmett started dating Rose, copies of Cosmo began to appear randomly throughout the house." Edward laughed a little. "I think Rose was trying to get Emmett to pick up a few pointers. Anyway, I usually didn't give a shit when I saw one, but one day there was this headline that said something like '_The 20 things you wish your boyfriend knew about sex_' and I just thought 'Well, that might be useful' so I picked it up and read it. After that I basically read every issue Rose planted in the house. Secretly, of course."

I was stunned for a few seconds before I burst out in giggles. "Oh my god, that is awesome! My boyfriend reads Cosmo and takes the advice to heart… I might have to get a subscription to Cosmo now – then you can read them all you want."

Edward laughed and shook his head. "I only read the sex-parts though – not any of that other girly crap."

"Baby, everyone reads the sex-part – it's the only _real_ reason most women pick it up, no matter how much they insist that they like the fashion advice and heart-clenching sob stories."

I saw Edward's eyes darken with a hint of lust. His playful smile was still in place as he leaned down closer to me. "Maybe we can read it together?" he suggested huskily, clearly thinking about the benefits of this.

"Mmm," I hummed pleasurably, biting my lip for his benefit. His eyes flickered down to take in the sight. "And test all the wonderful advice afterwards?"

Something very close to a purr hummed lazily out of Edward's throat. "Exactly."

I smirked and tilted my head up as he bent down, pressing my lips to his. We shared a brief kiss full of promises, and I sighed into Edward mouth's as his lips lingered softly on mine. All too soon, he pulled away slowly, hesitantly – regretfully.

He took my hand tightly in his and squeezed it. His amazingly green eyes focused on mine, holding my gaze. "Bella… no more stalling. It's time for breakfast."

My bout of nervousness came back in full force; I felt the blood draining from my face and a strong urge to barf made itself known as my stomach clenched and heaved.

I whimpered as Edward dragged me through the door. "Wait, we don't have to go up there! We can just stay in your room forever! We'll just stay here the rest of our lives, and the rest of them can go home to Forks without us!"

"Bella, I really don't think it's going to be that bad," Edward said as we walked down the hallway. "We didn't give Alice and Jasper a hard time, did we?"

"No, but no one has walked in on Alice and Jasper right after sex while everyone still thought they were just friends! This is totally different and embarrassing!"

Edward stopped and turned to me. His lips were twitching as he fought a smile, and I could clearly hear the joking tone in his voice as he spoke. "Now, are you embarrassed because of the situation, or because you now have to call yourself my girlfriend?"

I slapped his arm. "Edward, this isn't funny! You do realise that our closest friends and your parents have seen us naked and in a very compromising position, right? I mean, for fuck's sake," I leaned closer to him and hissed the last part quietly, "_you were still inside of me_!"

Edward erupted in soundless giggles and I glared viciously at him.

He saw my angry expression and quickly sobered up, coughing and clearing his throat as he got his facial expression in order. He placed himself in front of me and rubbed my arms soothingly.

"Come on baby, it's just today – they'll get used to the two of us being together in no time, I promise."

I ducked my head. "I know that," I mumbled.

Inevitably, my thoughts started speculating what would happen once we got up into the kitchen. Blood rushed to my face as I imagined the looks, the jokes made at our expense, the questions we would have to answer… it was going to be horrible, and I _really_ didn't want to do it.

I felt Edward's fingers gently under my chin, raising my head so that I would look at him. Edward was looking at me with concern, frowning a bit, and ridiculously I felt my eyes tearing up a little.

Edward's concern deepened in his features and he cupped my face in his warm palms. "Bella…" he murmured gently.

I closed my eyes, willing my tears away. "No, I'm fine, I just… you know how I don't like attention, and this is going to be really uncomfortable. I'm just- ugh, I just wish we could have told them in our own time, without the embarrassing situation." I opened my eyes to look at him, finding comfort in his familiar eyes.

"I know, baby…" he said quietly, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs. "But you do realise that they're probably just as uncomfortable about this was we are, right?"

I bit my lip as I considered his question. "I guess…"

"And while we think they might ask a lot of questions and make a lot of jokes at our expense, maybe they won't?"

I sighed and nodded my head. "Yeah, you're probably right… Or, well, I don't know about Emmett, but the others might not be that bad…"

Edward smiled encouragingly, and I took a deep, fortifying breath. "You know what?... Fuck it. So what if they look at us funny? Yes, it is embarrassing that _everyone_ walked in on us like that, but we were going to tell them soon anyway, right? At least we don't have to worry about that anymore."

Edward smile grew even wider. "Exactly. Who cares if they know? This is still about you and me – now we can just show it too."

I nodded once. "Right. Ok, let's just do it – get it over with." I gave him a smile and grabbed his hand firmly, pulling him with me to the stairs as his other hand dropped from my face.

_Good job, Swan – you're a young, confident woman with a great sense of humour. You can laugh about this, you can take it in stride. Let them have their little jokes and obvious innuendoes if it makes them happy. Who cares, right?_

I could hear the dull sound of clinking cutlery and mugs being set down on the table as we ascended the stairs. I squared my shoulders and gripped Edward's hand harder.

But as I took the final step up and turned towards the kitchen door, I could feel some of my new confidence suddenly slipping away, like trying to hold water in my hands.

_Oh god, I can't do this… I can't do this, I can't do this, please don't make me do this_!

Edward must have heard my breathing hitch or something, because I felt a reassuring squeeze of my hand. I looked over my shoulder at him and he gave me the warmest, kindest smile that instantly made me feel better.

_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this_…

I turned back to the kitchen and walked forward, Edward one step behind me. I raised my hand to push the door open and took a deep breath seconds before I touched the wood.

As soon as the door started moving, the kitchen fell ominously silent, all movement halting. As I took my first step over the threshold, I saw six faces turned in our direction, each and every one of them frozen – Rose had a spoon halfway up to her mouth.

I barely made it two steps into the kitchen until all my confidence went up in smoke. On all the frozen faces in front of me I saw the exact looks I had been fearing; weariness, curiosity and a bit of embarrassment were to be expected, and I didn't mind those that much. It was the glint in their eyes and the set of their mouths that I didn't want to see. It took me half a second to realise they were going to tease us mercilessly and embarrass us even further.

I immediately spun on my heels, determined to go back to Edward's room and hide under the covers, never to be seen again.

Edward's arm wound around my waist as I tried to walk past him, stopping me and spinning me back around. "Bella, baby, come one," he said as the rest of them offered up small noises of protest when I tried to leave.

"Bella, wait…" Alice said, just as Rose lowered her spoon with an "No, Bella, don't leave…".

I refused to move from my spot on the floor, even when Edward tried to gently coax me forward. I kept my eyes trained on my feet as Edward pressed me into his side protectively. My face was slowly but surely bursting into flames.

Edward sighed noisily as someone started getting up from their chair – I heard it scraping along the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward raise his hand, motioning for that person to stop.

"No, just… Ok, look – I'm sure this is a little fucking embarrassing for all of us, so I'll just explain what's happened, and then we can all just drop it, alright?" He paused for a few seconds, in which I assume they all silently nodded their heads. I heard whoever started standing slowly lower themselves back down. "Ok… well, basically, Bella and I started having… feelings… for each other that went beyond simple friendship, but we never said anything to each other." He swallowed and seemed to gather his thoughts a little. "The day we came here, in the evening, I- uh, some stuff happened, and I finally just told her what I felt about her. Turns out she felt the same way, so we-… uhm, yeah. We decided not to say anything about it yet, because we kinda felt the need to keep it to ourselves for just a little while first – get used to it, you know? And now… uh, here we are. Uhm, yeah… that's about it."

Dead silence followed his statement. I was too chicken-shit to look up yet, so I pretended to have developed a deep fascination with watching my toes wiggling in my socks.

A very strange sound suddenly started up – it was a mixture of a chair rhythmically sliding across the floor, dull thumps that kept in the same rhythm and something that could only be rapidly clapping hands. A high-pitched squeal soon followed, and I couldn't _not_ look up to see what the fuck was going on.

Alice was bouncing in her seat, clapping her hands and squealing.

_Figures_.

As soon as I looked up and met her eyes, Alice jumped up from her seat and ran across the kitchen towards us.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" she chanted in her high-pitched giggle. Edward barely had time to move out of the way before she crashed into me, wrapping her arms firmly around my torso.

"_Unfh_!" I grunted, feeling very un-ladylike as the breath was knocked out of me.

I started jiggling in time with Alice's continued bouncing as she enthusiastically and rapidly kept up her chant of "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Al-Ali-ice, wo-wou-ld y-you pl-ea-se st-op?" I asked her, her insistent bouncing making my voice wobble and my teeth snap together. I prayed I wouldn't bite my tongue.

"Oh, sorry!" she almost yelled in my ear. She literally jumped away from me, not pausing before she attacked Edward with her Tigger-impersonation.

"_Finally_! You guys were driving me freaking crazy!" she yelled at Edward, hugging him so tight it looked difficult for him to breathe. I briefly wondered at her words, but I became more concerned for Edward's health when he started turning red in the face. Just as he opened his mouth to somehow make her let go, she released her death-grip and took a step back, keeping a firm hold on his arms.

She managed to stay utterly still and quiet for one second.

"_Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_!" she squealed excitedly, and then she took up the fucking bouncing again. Edward was helpless to stop her, and his arms rose and fell in a ridiculous way in time with Alice's movements.

Edward frantically searched my face for an answer of what to do, but I could merely shake my head with a confused and dumbfounded expression on my face that clearly said '_I don't know_!'

Edward abandoned my unhelpfulness and let his eyes roam the room further, in search of anything that could save him from the demented fairy currently trying to rip his arms off.

His eyes landed on Jasper who was leaning back casually in his chair, an amused air about him as he calmly took in the spectacle.

"A little help here?!" Edward frantically asked, his eyes darting quickly to Alice.

Jasper's face split into a wide grin, as if he had been waiting for those exact words. He instantly left his seat and with three large strides he came up behind Alice, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Alice, honey, we talked about this – calm and collected, remember?" he said in a soft voice, slowly rubbing circles on her skin. Alice immediately froze with a giggle and she turned her head to Jasper, the classical hand-caught-in-the-cookie-jar-expression on her face.

"Oops… right; sorry," she tittered. "I'm just- ahh, _I'm so happy for you_!" she exclaimed in her loud voice, positively beaming at us.

She refrained from the jumping though, a fact for which I was fucking thankful.

"Uhm, thanks…" I mumbled, rubbing my arm self-consciously. What did that mean, she was 'happy for us'? We had been 'driving her freaking crazy'?

I kept my eyes trained on Jasper's knees – that seemed like a safe place to look. Then I wouldn't have to keep eye-contact with anyone who might want to embarrass me.

"So, wait, wait!" Emmett said suddenly. I glanced up to see him pointing at me and Edward, frowning. "So you two got together three days ago?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Edward answered, just as a shit-eating grin appeared on Emmett's face. I prepared myself for his inevitable joke, expecting the worst.

However, he turned his grin on Carlisle, who I now saw was frowning heavily, his mouth set in a grim line. He did not look pleased… at all.

I suddenly felt violently ill, and my legs went all weak and wobbly. Was Carlisle angry about me and Edward? I had always thought he liked me, but maybe I had been completely wrong? Maybe he didn't approve his son's choice of girlfriend at all.

"Dammit, Edward!" he said, practically glaring at him now. I stared, wide-eyed and frozen, feeling just about ready to burst into tears. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_…

I cast a quick glance at Edward – his jaw was clenched and straining, an angry frown pulling at his eyebrows. He was glaring right back at Carlisle, clearly not appreciating his tone.

"Wha-?!" he managed to get out before Carlisle interrupted him.

"You just cost me 50 bucks!"

Utter silence.

_I'm sorry, what?_

Edward's angry frown immediately turned into a confused one. "Huh?"

Emmett laughed triumphantly, holding out his hand, palm up, towards Carlisle. "Pay up, old man!"

Carlisle grumbled under his breath as he dug out his wallet. He resentfully slapped a few bills into Emmett's waiting palm.

Edward and I stared open-mouthed at the spectacle taking place in front of us.

"What the hell?" The words slipped from my mouth without conscious thought.

Emmett grinned at us. "Thanks for this," he said, waving the money in the air happily.

"Again, what the hell?" I repeated, gesticulating with my arm between Carlisle and Emmett.

Emmett laughed joyfully. "Ah, Bella, Bella, Bella…" he said, shaking his head at me.

"Wait one fucking minute – you were betting on us?!" Edward asked incredulously, his eyes darting back and forth between everyone's faces.

"Yep," Emmett answered proudly. "I said you two would get together before your birthday – dad disagreed."

"B-but… how- I mean… wha-?" I sputtered, feeling that the whole situation was turning a tad surreal.

"Oh come on, don't look so shocked!" Alice giggled. "We all knew it would happen sooner or later."

I turned to her. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes, as if I was being stupid just to annoy her. "Bella, come on, it was just a matter of time before you two realised you're perfect for each other. Everyone could see it." She said this as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Edward suddenly raised his hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How long has this bet been going on?" he asked no one in particular.

"Since the middle of May," Emmett answered immediately.

"_What_?" Edward exclaimed, dropping his hand in surprise.

I myself was at a loss for words.

"Yeah, and it's been so annoying waiting for something to happen!" Alice said now. "Like… uhm," she puckered her lips and looked up at the ceiling – she seemed to be trying to remember something. "Oh! Like, remember the beach party after graduation?"

Edward and I nodded. I would always remember that beach party as the night Edward punched Mike Newton in the face. I took a second to inwardly chuckle at the memory.

"And you two were being really annoying in the car, quoting Monty Python?"

We nodded again.

"I was so close to just telling you to get together already! It was the most annoying thing in the world, seeing you two like that – absolutely perfect for each other, but still stuck in that friendship-stage," Alice continued. "That's why I was so mad when we finally got to the beach. They had just decided on the bet, like two weeks earlier, so I couldn't say anything that might influence it, even though I really, _really_ just wanted to tell you to get it the hell over with."

Jasper cut in now. "I had to calm her down so that she wouldn't storm back to the car and mess up the bet – told her to let you two work it out on your own."

"_Ooh_…" Edward said slowly, as if he just found the answer to some question he had been pondering for a while. "I thought it seemed a little suspicious to get so angry, just because we were quoting a movie you'd never seen." He then laughed lightly and dragged his hand through his hair.

I was still feeling a little confused and maybe a tad bit annoyed with this whole thing. "So, wait, wait – you're telling me that all of you," I pointed at them all, "were aware of this bet between Carlisle and Emmett that Edward and I would get together, and that's been going on for like five weeks?"

They all nodded.

I didn't really know what to say to that.

"Oh," was the only thing my brain seemed capable of conjuring up.

_Try a little harder, would you?_

"Ok, well Emmett got the time-frame right," Rose said, folding her arms on the table and straightening her back, all business-like. She directed her stare at Edward and I. "Jasper and I decided that was a bit lame, so we bet on something else."

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her indignantly. "_What_? Why?!"

Rose shrugged. "Why not? I'm not going to say no to 50 bucks."

"50 bucks?!" My horrified squeak was completely ignored by Jasper who drowned out my pathetic objection.

"No, you'll just be saying buy to them when you lose," he said over his shoulder, grinning wickedly.

Rose only laughed in response. "Yeah, right – there's no way in hell you got it right, Jazz."

Jasper opened his mouth to argue back, but Edward cut in quickly.

"What did you bet on?" Edward asked Jasper, a definite edge to his voice. He didn't seem very pleased about this whole thing either.

"Who initiated the first kiss?" Rose asked, leaning towards us a little. Her tone was dead serious.

My arms dropped to my sides at the same time that Edward started rubbing his face with both hands.

"You did _not_ bet on that!" I said to Rose, as if saying it out loud would magically make it true.

"Come on, Bella, just tell us!" Rose begged me, pouting a little. It was very unlike her, and I almost scoffed in her face – her pout did nothing to convince me to tell her anything. She would be better off using her death-glare.

"Rose, you can't pout, you know that," Alice told her flippantly.

Rose, in turn, flipped Alice off.

"So, come on – who kissed who first?" Jasper asked, completely ignoring the girls.

"Why should we tell you?" I asked, indignant. "It's none of your business." I cast a quick glance at Esme and Carlisle, feeling embarrassed to even stand there discussing this in front of them.

"Aww, Bells, come on," Emmett chuckled softly. "If it makes you feel better, I can tell you that I kissed Rosie the first time. It was totally worth it, despite the fact that she slapped me and almost kneed me in the nads."

Rosalie smiled smugly. I raised a questionable eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asked when she saw my expression. "I was 14, and he didn't ask first."

I turned a disapproving frown on Emmett, who only shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?" he said, pointing to Rose.

"Esme initiated our first kiss," Carlisle suddenly offered. Everyone turned to stare at them in surprise. Esme pretended not to notice, picking up her coffee mug and taking a sip. There was a slight reddening of her cheeks that gave her away though.

"Really?" Alice asked, sounding genuinely intrigued.

"Mmhm," Carlisle mumbled around his own sip of coffee. He swallowed before a warm chuckle rolled out of him. "I'm not sure if it counts though – she was high as a kite."

Esme choked on her coffee as the rest of us promptly dropped our jaws.

"_What?!_" Emmett practically shrieked as Esme coughed, trying to clear her throat. She sent a glare in Carlisle's direction that should have made him burst into flames and die a painful, fiery death.

She turned to him then and started slapping his arm. "Carlisle! Why do you always have to say that?!"

He chuckled at his irate wife, raising his arm slightly and leaning away from her violent attack. "Because it's funny!"

"_It's_. _Not_. _FUNNY_!" she hissed between clenched teeth. Her face was turning a colour worthy of me – mixed in with my complete surprise and confusion, I felt sympathy, knowing exactly how her face was burning that very second.

"Hey! You two!" Emmett bellowed, clapping his hands twice to get their attention. "Explain, please!"

Esme gave Carlisle a final slap on the arm, glaring at him as he continued to laugh at her. "Your dad is just being 'funny'," she sneered, her voice dripping and oozing of sarcasm. "It's not what you think."

Carlisle leaned back in his chair and smiled cheekily at Esme, his chuckles remaining and amusement sparkling out of his eyes mischievously.

"It was after your dad and I had started dating – we'd been out to dinner two times," Esme started to explain, turning away from her husband to look at us instead. There was still a hint of that embarrassment in her voice, but mostly she sounded resigned, knowing she had to tell us the story now. "I was going over to a friends house to hang out, and Carlisle was working at the hospital that night. On the way, my bike hit a patch of gravel on the road that I couldn't see in the dark, and I fell. I broke my leg, so I had to go to the hospital – the one where Carlisle was working."

Carlisle started chuckling again as he clearly remembered the night in question.

"As soon as he heard that I was there, he came to visit me." Esme swallowed and cleared her throat, looking even more embarrassed than she had before. "Only, at that point I had been given a rather large dose of morphine because of the pain."

Carlisle laughed louder this time, running a hand back and forth through his hair – for one split second I was distracted by the gesture; it reminded me so much of Edward, and a bubble of warmth bloomed and spread over my chest as this surprising and pleasant reminder, however random it was.

"I of course thought it was very sweet of him to visit me, even though he was busy working. So… I decided I should… _thank him_," Esme said, her voice dropping to a mere whisper at the end of her sentence.

Before she could continue, Carlisle cut in. "So, there she is, lying in her bed with a broken leg and a substantial dose of morphine coursing through her bloodstream. She was smiling all goofy at me, and I just had to smile back before I opened my mouth to tell her that I had to go, but that I would be back to see her whenever I could."

Carlisle looked over at Esme, who was blushing more than ever. I could see all his love for her just shining out his eyes and pouring out of his smile.

"But before I could even say a word, she reaches up with both hands to grab the front of my scrubs. She opens her mouth and slurs 'Thank you, Dr Boyfriend', and then pulls me down to her and kisses me. She took me so completely by surprise that I almost fell on top of her – thank god for fast reflexes," Carlisle laughed heartily. Shocked laughter rang out from all of us, mixing together in the kitchen.

Esme couldn't control her laugh either, and a reminiscent giggle escaped her. "We sure surprised the poor nurse who came in a few seconds later; she thought Carlisle was taking advantage of my drug induced state and threatened to call the police and have him fired for sexual harassment."

I clasped my hand over my mouth as I laughed, still feeling a little shocked, but definitely amused by their story.

"So what happened?" Jasper asked through a chuckle as the rest of us continued to laugh.

"Well," Carlisle said, "it took a while to convince the nurse that Esme and I were dating – mostly because Esme fell asleep and couldn't confirm what I was saying."

The level of noise in the kitchen rose significantly at this statement when we all started laughing harder. I was pretty sure this was the best 'first kiss'-story I had ever heard, and it wasn't one I had been expecting from Esme and Carlisle.

"But eventually she believed me and promised not to call the police or have me fired. She never did warm up to me though," Carlisle finished, taking another sip of his coffee.

My right arm suddenly twitched as a unexpected warmth trailed softly down my open palm. It took me half a second to realise it was Edward's fingertips sweeping ever so gently over my skin.

He was reaching over to hold my hand.

His fingers completed their tender journey down my palm, stopping to rest at the ends of mine – tips against tips, both of us pausing. Not out of hesitance – no, never out of that – but out of a mutual desire to just enjoy, for a few short seconds, the pocket of accumulating warmth between our almost-touching palms.

I was pleasantly surprised to feel the fizzing tension that had been the catalyst for our relationship start to tickle over my skin. Just as it had after our tickling match three nights ago, it determinedly spread across my hand, up my arm and down the rest of me, connecting us in that strange way. Every cell in my body was made aware of him, of his touch and proximity.

Without the interference of panic and fear, I allowed it to spread all over me. A shiver of pleasure went up my spine as I embraced the sensation completely, surrendering without a second thought. I wanted nothing more than to feel connected to Edward in that way. It just felt so natural, and so right. Why would I fight it?

I knew there were no outwardly signs of our sudden bond – we were still laughing along with the others, without hitches in our breath or audible gasps. The whole thing took no more than five seconds, and drew no ones attention.

Still, everything changed and it felt like they should have noticed; they should have been able to feel the waves of crackling tension emanating from us.

No one even looked in our direction.

Almost as if on cue, we shifted our fingers at the same time, mine to the right and his to the left. Slowly our fingers slipped and shifted, weaving together softly.

"Well, that was great and all, but I want to claim my money now, so let's go back to the issue at hand – Bella? Edward?" Rose said after our giggles died down. She turned her expectant gaze on us, along with the rest of them.

Before any sense of hesitation could creep over me, Edward squeezed my hand firmly, wordlessly letting me know that he was there. I looked up at him, wanting to know how he felt about the whole thing. He smiled down at me, perfectly at ease – he didn't really seem to mind letting them know about our first kiss.

I took a second to analyse the situation in my head, trying to be as neutral to the subject as I could be.

Was I uncomfortable standing in front of them, a mere 50 minutes or so after they all walked in on me naked and still trembling from the orgasm their son/brother/good friend just gave me? Yes, of course I was.

Were they trying to make me even more uncomfortable than I already was? No, they were not.

Were they also uncomfortable with what they had seen? Most likely, yes.

And yet, were they not trying to make the best out of the situation by lightening the mood, and couldn't I then give them the same courtesy they were giving me?

After all, _they_ weren't the cause of my discomfort – it was just the situation in general. I knew that if I for some really odd reason had been forced to choose six people to walk in on me after sex, they were the best of the bunch. I didn't even want to think about what could have happened if Charlie had been the one to catch us. I mean, the man owns a freaking gun.

I kept my eyes on Edward as I smiled with an almost unnoticeable nod. A small laugh escaped me, because I mean, really, after what they had seen this morning, telling them about our first kiss was _not_ a big deal by any stretch of the imagination.

I heard Alice giggling besides me as she took in my smile, knowing that I wouldn't be difficult about this. I squeezed Edward's hand before I turned to look first at Rosalie and then at Jasper.

"You really bet on who would initiate our first kiss?" I asked teasingly, demonstrating to everyone in the room – myself included – that I could push my insecurities aside for their sake and make the whole situation easier for all of us to deal with. I experienced an odd surge of happiness at being able to actually ask the question at all. Mine and Edward's relationship was out in the open. They knew about us, and I didn't have to pretend anymore. I _could_ say things like "our first kiss" in reference to Edward and I.

I had never realised how relieved I would be when we became official. Realistically, I knew we had only been together for three days, and we hadn't really kept it to ourselves for very long at all, but it still felt so amazing to no longer hide it from the people who meant so much to me.

"It was Jasper's idea," Rose offered with a shrug, smiling encouragingly at me.

Jasper grinned proudly and nodded, making me laugh.

"Uh, well…" I chuckled, turning to Edward. I raised my eyebrow and bit my lip with a shrug, silently begging him to answer the question. I _thought_ I knew the answer, but I wasn't sure if he agreed and I wanted to know who he thought it was.

He gave me his crooked grin and tipped his head in my direction. "Bella did."

"I KNEW it!" Rose yelled loudly, her arms shooting up into the air in an obvious gesture of victory, making Esme laugh heartily. I ducked my head as a gentle blush spread over my cheeks. I couldn't stop the surprisingly smug grin that wanted to spread over my face, and I was also feeling a little bubbly and happy that Edward had said what I was going to say.

"Atta girl," Emmett joked, winking at me.

"What the-…" Jasper grumbled, glaring at Edward.

"Sorry, dude," Edward chuckled as Rose stood up from her chair and rounded the table.

"Come on Jasper, time to say bye-bye to your money!" she gloated, holding her hand out to him, palm up. Jasper's nostrils actually flared in anger as he dug out his wallet.

"Why did you bet on me, Rose?" I asked her as Jasper handed over the money and she dramatically fanned herself with the bills.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know, it was just a feeling I had," she answered absentmindedly.

"Ok, guys, come on – I think we've hassled Bella and Edward enough for now," Esme said, making us all turn to look at her. "Let's finish our breakfast."

Without letting go of my hand, Edward gently pulled me with him over to the table. I quickly caught Alice's eye as I sat down, and I felt embarrassed, but oddly pleased, to see the expression on her face; she was smiling and looking so happy at seeing us together. It made me feel a little better about the situation – I quickly realised that even though they might tease us a bit, it was all good-natured, and they were actually really happy for us.

"Well, this has certainly been an… _interesting_ morning," Carlisle said with a smirk, directing a pointed glance at Edward and I and making the others chuckle in agreement. "And while I hate to cut it short, I need to get going."

He stood up and took his plate and mug over to the sink, returning quickly to the table to give Esme a chaste kiss. We all murmured our goodbyes as he left, pulling his coat over his shoulders.

I tried to ignore the glances and looks directed at me as I ate my cereal, but it wasn't exactly the easiest thing I had ever done. Whenever I looked up and caught someone's eye, especially Rose or Alice's, I could sense their extreme curiosity, emanating from them in waves. I knew they had about a million questions that they wanted to ask, but I was glad that they were holding back. I couldn't really see myself having a problem with answering a few of their questions, as long as they weren't too invasive, but I didn't really feel up to it at the moment. I had problems functioning properly before 11 am, and enough stuff had happened this morning that I just felt like taking it easy for awhile.

I was casually leaning back in my chair and sipping on my cup of tea when Alice drained her glass of juice and put it back on the table with a small bang. She immediately started pushing away from the table, and I saw Rose cast a quick glance at her watch and then she started getting up too.

"Bella, come on," Alice said, nudging my arm gently as she stood. It sounded like I was supposed to know what she was talking about.

I looked up at her, feeling a little confused. "What? Why?"

"We're going shopping – remember?" Alice answered me, a concerned frown on her forehead.

I felt my face go completely blank and numb as the memory of her and Rose promising to drag me out shopping came back to me.

_Oh, fuck_.

"Uhm… yeah, ri-right," I stammered.

Could I be alone with Alice and Rose, who would no doubt hound me for answers to all of their embarrassing questions regarding my newly resurrected sex-life and my relationship with Edward?

I nervously gulped.

"We need to get going – there are a lot of places we want to go to, so chop-chop," Alice chirped, motioning for me to get up.

Frantically, I turned to Edward. "Want to come with us?" I asked him, panic clear in my voice. I begged him with my eyes to not leave me alone with them.

_Please, please, please, please, please, please_…

"Sorry, Bella – it's girl-time today. No boys," Rose said knowingly. I cast a quick glance at her and she was grinning at me wickedly. She knew why I wanted Edward to come with us, and she wasn't having any of it.

"Mmhm," Alice agreed cheerfully. "It's time for some girl-talk, wouldn't you agree?" she teased me, clearly referring to the inquisition I would have to endure.

I looked beseechingly at Edward, begging him to save me. His face was sympathetic and he shook his head slowly. He could not help me.

In a final attempt to save myself from my coming fate, I shot panicked looks at Jasper and Emmett.

They just grinned at me and shook their heads too. Their meaning was clear: _You're on your own, Swan_.

Right. Great.

Yeah, this was going to be _awesome_.

* * *

Edward's parting words to me, as Alice and Rose marched me out the door, were: 'Please don't tell them about the Cosmo thing'.

Right… Thank you so much for your support, _boyfriend_.

I cast a quick glance over my shoulder before getting into the car, meeting Edward's eyes. He looked sincerely apologetic about the fate I was now facing all alone. He had walked me all the way up to the door, maybe hoping to sneak in a goodbye-kiss without anyone seeing.

He clearly didn't count on the fact that Alice and Rosalie kept their eyes on us at all times. They reminded me of starving cats when you hold a bowl of food over their heads, about to put it down on the floor.

It seemed as if Edward and I had wordlessly agreed on holding back on the PDA for awhile; quite frankly, they had seen enough of us this morning, and maybe it was a strange urge to be polite and not push them further that kept us from kissing goodbye with the ever watchful kittens staring at us.

So, we settled on a hand-squeeze.

Edward waved to me where he stood in the doorway, with a sympathetic smile on his face. He really did know what I was going up against, and even though he tried to hide it, I could clearly see his relief that it wasn't him.

I waved back at him, resigned to my fate. Just then, I saw movement behind Edward, and a second later Emmett and Jasper appeared on either side of him. At the exact same time, they placed one hand each on his shoulders with a resounding smack that even I could hear.

Edward flinched and stiffened, his head whipping around to look at Emmett on his right. They looked like two prison guards, there to take him away and drag him back to his cell.

I could see him swallow in apprehension, and I could barely hold in my laughter.

_I wasn't the only one in for an inquisition it seemed_.

Edward's now slightly panicked eyes met mine one last time before his brother's dragged him back inside the house, and I really couldn't help the giggle that escaped me.

I took a deep breath before turning back to the car and getting in. Rosalie started the car and pulled away from the house, just as Alice turned around in her seat to face me. I was just about to tell her to sit back down and put on her seatbelt when she started speaking.

"Bella, before either one of us says anything, please, please, _please_, know that we are all so incredibly excited and happy for you and Edward - I think the fact that there was even a bet on when - _when_, not _if_ mind you - you two would get together tells you exactly how much we have wanted this for you two."

When she paused in her speech, I opened my mouth reflexively. I had nothing to say, but I figured it was expected of me. However, Alice did not pause for a response from me - she just stopped to breathe. I promptly snapped my mouth shut.

"And now that it has finally happened, you can't blame us for being excited and wanting to ask questions. Because we love both of you so much, and we want you to be happy."

She paused again, but I was not moved to speak in some way - Alice's kind and penetrating gaze told me that I didn't need to say anything. I just needed to listen to her, and really hear what she was trying to tell me.

"_So_... can you please keep that in mind today? Because you know that we're going to ask you questions, but we're only doing it because we're so happy that you're happy, not because we want to embarrass you or make you uncomfortable or something like that. Ok?"

She looked at me beseechingly, biting her lip as she waited for an answer.

However, before I could give one, Rosalie piped in.

"We just want to act like proper girls and talk about boys. And sex! We really want to talk about _sex_!"

I slapped my hand over my mouth as a shocked giggle burst out of me. You could always count on Rosalie being blunt and honest.

"Exactly!" Alice giggled along with me. "Come on Bella, you must be dying to talk about this thing with you and Edward! Maybe not every single detail, but you know... at least give us something!"

I took a deep breath and held it as they looked at me with baited breath, Alice still leaning over her seat and Rosalie watching me in the rear-view mirror.

I tried to picture it in my head, all the questions they might ask me about Edward and... size... and whatnot. I expected to feel apprehensive, unwilling and even a little scared. But the truth was that I didn't feel any of those things. Oddly enough, I just felt excited.

I realised that I _wanted_ to talk about this. Being with Edward was quickly turning into one of the best things that had happened to me in my short life, and up until now, I hadn't talked about it with anyone. How depressing was that?

Alice and Rose were two of my closest friends, and I knew that what they had said was true - they were genuinely happy for us, and anything they asked me was because of that joy. They weren't out to humiliate me or make me feel bad about what had happened this morning. They wanted to make me feel _good_ about it.

And goddammit, I wanted to talk about this! I wanted to be a real girl and talk about my new boyfriend, and let my girlfriends know about the all sweet things he would say to me, or how my hands would sometimes tingle when we touched. I wanted to hear their "aaaw"'s and giggles, and see their goofy smiles as I told them about how he made me feel.

And dammit, I wanted to talk about Edward and size!

I let out my breath in a huge sigh and slowly let my lips form a smile. As soon as Alice saw the beginning of my smirk, she started squealing and clapping her hands.

"Oh, Bella, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I laughed loudly at her exuberance while Rose copied my smirk.

"You're right, you're both right. You can ask me anything you want."

I then caught the look on Alice's face as I said this, and I immediately amended what I had said.

"But don't expect me to answer everything. I reserve the right to keep things between me and Edward as I see fit."

Alice pouted, but Rose just shrugged her shoulders in acceptance.

"That's fair, and much more than we anticipated from you," she said calmly, winking at me in the mirror.

I smiled at Alice who was still pouting. "Alice, come on - I'll probably answer most of your questions. I'm not as prude as most people think I am."

She smiled at this, seeming pleased.

"Now, can you please sit down and put on your seatbelt? You're making me really nervous."

"Oh, right! Ok!" she giggled, turning around and plopping back into her seat.

"So..." I began, looking between the two of them. "Who wants to start?"

To my complete and utter surprise, they both started laughing.

"Oh, Bella, you really didn't think we would have this discussion in the car did you?" Rosalie asked, her voice a mix between incredulous and amused.

I must have looked confused, as Alice turned her head to look at me.

"Bella, this is the kind of talk you have sitting in cosy chairs around a small table in a quiet café with cookies and any form of chocolate you feel like. Not while sitting in a rental car on the way to a shopping centre."

"O...k?"

"Shop first, talk later," Rosalie clarified in terms that I could understand.

"Oh... yeah, ok," I answered, feeling a little out of the loop. I had never really done this before - when I was with Paul, I didn't really feel the need to talk to my girlfriends about him. Not that I had any real girlfriends that wanted to hear anything about my relationship anyway.

Then I thought about something.

"Hey, wait a minute!" I accused rather loudly. "How come we never had this discussion-in-a-cosy-café-thing when Alice got together with Jasper?"

That stumped them a little. Alice frowned in contemplation.

"You're right... we never did, did we?" she said slowly, her tone disapproving.

A prominent pout appeared on her lips as she started glaring at Rose.

Rose took one look at her and rolled her eyes. "What? I was supposed to set that up, was I?"

"Yes!" Alice answered vehemently.

"Well, it's not like you made it easy for me! You were stuck to Jasper like a fucking band aid or something! I had to basically drag you away from him."

I laughed loudly, because it was true - Rose had literally dragged Alice off of Jasper once to take her home for the evening.

Before Alice could start to protest, Rose cut in again.

"_God_…! Look, why don't we just all talk about our relationships? I'll talk about Emmett, you about Jasper and Bella about Edward. Everyone can ask each other any question they want, and no one needs to feel put on the spot. Ok?"

Alice took a few seconds to contemplate the offer, before accepting it with a smile.

"Yeah, that sounds fair."

_Jesus…This was going to be interesting. _

* * *

Two and a half hours, seven stores and countless changing rooms later, I was kinda hoping our shopping trip was coming to an end.

To my surprise, Alice and Rose hadn't been too pushy about finding stuff for me to try on - they actually let me peruse the shelves and racks myself, with the occasional tip or input.

In the end, I had found two pairs of amazingly comfortable jeans that, quite honestly, made my ass look fantastic, a dress, a pair of heels (Alice complained about them being too low, but I ignored her - I was perfectly happy sacrificing fashion for comfort) and I managed to find a great "3 for 2" deal on some tank-tops.

I also had a little surprise for Edward.

Rose and Alice had basically tricked me into entering a store that not only sold lingerie, but also sex toys, erotica and porn.

I was shocked.

And highly amused.

The store itself, called Ann Summers, was very tasteful, and despite the things they sold, I never felt awkward or embarrassed to be in there. Oddly enough, I felt kind of… sexy and confident. I focused mostly on the lingerie, but I had a quick peek at some of the massage oils and books. I almost bought a book titled _How To Give A Mind-Blowing BJ_, but I chickened out at the last second, due to a salesgirl coming up beside me and asking if I needed any help.

While Rose and Alice made a few… racier… purchases, I found a nice bra-and-brief-set, complete with suspenders and stockings. It was light pink satin overlain with black lace, and I was hoping Edward would like it. I had never bought that kind of lingerie before, and I wasn't entirely sure when I would use it, but I was determined to surprise him with it someday.

As Rose and Alice tried on corsets and French Maid outfits, I slumped in the red velvet couch outside the dressing rooms, sneaking peaks at the other customers who were trying to be inconspicuous as they held giant purple dildos or anal beads in their hands. I especially liked when they acted all indifferent, but every other second they would look around to see if anyone was watching them.

I was brought out of my speculations about what the quite old, fat and balding guy would be doing with a pink feather boa and a variety of flavoured massage oils when my phone chimed in my pocket.

I got ridiculously excited by the prospect that it might be Edward texting me.

My heart beat wildly in my chest as I opened my phone and saw that the text was in fact from Edward.

_Geez, Swan, lighten up on the smile would ya – your face is about to split_.

**Just wanted to check in and see how u r doing – r they being horrible? x E**

I giggled quietly to myself as I typed out my answer.

**The interrogation hasn't started yet. "Shop first, talk later". It's going to be fun ;) x B**

He was quick to respond, apparently shocked at what I had said.

**Fun? Bella, this doesn't sound like u… x E**

**Shut up. We're going to have some nice girl-talk, and it will be fun. I'll get to brag about you x B**

That certainly got his attention.

**Brag? Really? What r u gonna say? x E**

**Wouldn't u like to know… x B**

**What the… can I have a clue? x E**

I smiled evilly to myself.

**Measurements will most likely be mentioned x B**

**What?! Bella, NO!**

**Relax, I was joking. But this will be Girl Talk – no boys allowed. x B**

**So, what, u r gonna talk about me, but I can't know what u r saying? x E**

**Exactly, baby. But don't worry, I'll be very nice, and I have the right to refuse answering questions if I want x B**

**Baby, that's not fair. Can I at least have the cliff notes when u get back? x E**

**Maybe… what will I get in return? x B**

**Oh, I can think of a few things x E**

**Sounds good ;) Keep thinking. I'll text u when we're on our way home x B**

**Ok. Btw, is it lame that I miss u already? x E**

I gasped quietly to myself as I read his last text, feeling a stupid grin taking over my face completely. I almost wanted to laugh out loud, I was that happy. _He missed me already_!

I decided to be honest and bold as I wrote back.

**Not lame at all. I miss u too. See u soon x B**

***

When we finally plonked our asses down in some very comfy and squashy seats, in a very cosy small café, I was almost a little giddy with the expectations. The more I had thought about it during the day, the more I wanted to do it – this would be my "shout it from the rooftops"-moment, and I was feeling a strange urge to dish on a lot of delicious details.

_Wow, impressive use of an alliteration there, Swan_.

We ordered our tea, which was served in individual teapots, and some completely amazing chocolate cake. I leaned back in my seat and looked at them.

"Go ahead."

"How did this happen?" Alice immediately fired. She even leaned forwards in her excitement.

"How did what happen?"

"Life on Earth," she smarted back, clearly not amused. "What do you think?"

"Alice, if you want this to work, you're gonna have to be more specific," I admonished her.

"_Bellaaa_," she whined, "please don't do this to us!"

"Do what? I haven't done anything!"

"Bella, stop being… you know… stupid!" Alice seemed flustered. I wasn't sure if I had ever seen her flustered before.

"Compliments will get you everywhere," I snarked at her, rolling my eyes.

"Stop avoiding my question!"

"I'm not avoiding it, I'm merely trying to clarify your question!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. "What exactly is it you want to know?"

"_How did this happen_?"

"Alice, that's not going to work. Your question is way to broad. Be specific, please," Rose interrupted as she added her tea to her pot, letting it infuse.

Alice huffed dramatically, stabbing her fork into her defenceless triple chocolate layer cake. "Fine. Bella, why don't you tell us what led up to you and Edward revealing your feelings?" Her patience was running thin – I could tell from the slightly screechy undertone of her voice.

"Uhm…" I mumbled, thinking back to the night in question. How much did I tell them? I had never even mentioned Paul to them before… would they be angry with me for never saying anything? "Well, as Edward said, it happened the day we got here, in the evening. We decided to watch a movie-"

"Which movie?" Alice interrupted around a mouthful of cake.

"Huh? Oh, uhm, _Madagascar 2_," I answered absentmindedly. "Why?"

"No, no, just trying to get the full picture," Alice assured me, using her hands to illustrate a vaguely round shape. "Go on."

"Oh yeah, uh… after the movie was over, we somehow got into a tickling-war, and uh, it- uh, I mean… w-we… eh…" I stammered, my cheeks starting to burn. Trying to explain this was going to be really frustrating.

Stupidly, I picked up my teapot and poured myself a cup of tea, somehow expecting that to remedy this situation.

"Yes?" Rose hedged, a forkful of frosting halfway up to her mouth.

"I don't know how to explain it!" I whined, almost dropping the pot back onto the table. "Just bear with me, ok?"

They nod. I awkwardly proceed.

"Alright, so… we're in this tickle-war, a-and Edward is, like, on top of me-"

"_What_?!" Alice giggled. Rose smacked her arm and shushed her.

"… uhm, yeah, anyway, so… "

_Oh, this is going just great, Swan. Can you just fucking spit it out_?

"We called a truce, and I don't know, it just became kinda… tense I guess, where we were like staring at each other…"

Rose and Alice looked completely enthralled, and they nodded knowingly and enthusiastically at my disjointed explanation.

"But I kinda freaked out a little, and that's when Edward let me know that he likes me as more than a friend, and that he didn't want to keep pretending that he didn't. And uh… after another little freak out, where I left Edward all alone in his room, I realised that I liked him too, so I went back and told him. And then… well, yeah."

_Lamest. Ending. Ever_.

"Why did you freak out while you were staring at each other?"

Of course Rose would pick that up.

I fidgeted with the milk jug shaped as a cow as I contemplated what to say. I really should tell them, shouldn't I? I didn't have to tell them everything about Paul, but I could give them the general idea, right?

I looked up at their curious faces and went for it.

My explanation about Paul wasn't as detailed or emotionally naked as the one I gave Edward. I didn't feel the need to hang on to those negative memories anymore, and I tried to get it over with as quickly as I could, while still providing plenty of details.

Alice and Rose were great listeners – they gasped and growled and swore at all the right moments, plotting how to best kill Paul using only a plastic spoon and a rubber band, and generally being completely awesome about the whole thing.

I breathed a sigh of relief when they didn't ask why I had never said anything before. They just continued asking me about Edward, and very often about sex with Edward, making me feel happy and giddy again as I thought about the good stuff going on in my life right now.

The dreaded, '_So what are you guys to each other?_' question did come up, and their enthusiastic and giddy response to me revealing that Edward was my boyfriend caused a small scene in the tiny café.

Rose tried to trick me into revealing Edward's size, but I would not be fooled. I decided to be nice though.

"I'll give you one guess – show me with your hands how big you think it is, and I'll say if it's bigger or smaller."

Alice giggled as Rose thought long and hard about her guess, finally holding her hands up for me to see. I smirked – it was actually pretty close, and I appreciated that she gave him such a compliment.

"Good guess, actually. But Edward is slightly bigger," I bragged. I really couldn't help myself.

Rose's mouth formed a tiny little 'o' and her eyebrows nearly touched her hairline. "By how much?" she whispered, sounding impressed.

"Ah ah ah," I reprimanded, wagging my finger at her. "I only said I would say bigger or smaller, not that I would be specific."

She produced a whiny sort of sound and relented ungracefully.

Our conversation moved on from just me and Edward when all their burning questions had been answered – I drew the line at telling them whether or not Edward's cum-face was attractive, which it totally was, but they didn't need to know that – and soon they were sharing information and details about Jasper and Emmett that I may or may not have been able to live without.

For instance, while Rose's detailed list of all the places where they had done it, which included such gems as "some random kids tree-house" and "behind some boulders at La Push beach", was certainly entertaining, it was also somewhat disturbing. I would never be able to see a tree-house in Forks again without wondering if Emmett's naked ass had been within its walls.

Nearly two hours later, we were officially done with our Girl Talk. I glanced at my watch as we got in the car, and I was shocked to see that it was almost 4 pm. Had we really been out that long?

Just as I picked up my phone to text Edward, it chimed in my hands.

**Aren't u coming back soon? :( My brothers are driving me crazy x E**

I snorted at his adorable message and quickly typed out my response, fighting a smile the whole time.

**In the car now, should be back in 20 minuets or so. Still want those cliff notes? x B**

"Who are you texting?" Alice asked me from the front seat. I looked up at her, and felt my lips form a ridiculously happy and silly grin despite my efforts to tone it down.

"My boyfriend," I answered simply, leaning back in my seat, and for the first time ever, I wished Rose would step on the gas and haul our asses back to the house as quickly as possible, speed limits be damned.

* * *

**The fat guy in Ann Summers is taken from personal experience. Honestly. **

**A pic of Bella's lingerie is on my profile, for those of you who like a little visual aid and such.  
**

**Also, reviews make me feel really good about myself, so if you're up to it, type a few words and feed my growing ego. **

**xx**

**/Victoria  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and I am not her. **

**I actually have a ****legitimate**** reason for this being so late: university applications need to be sent in now, and I have been working hard on finishing mine. If I hadn't been doing that at the same time that I was writing this chapter, it would have been done like two weeks ago. **

**But that doesn't make you feel any better, does it? You can yell at me for being slow, I don't mind *grin*  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Scuffles and Embargoes **

EPOV

"So, Edward… you and Bella, huh?"

I glared at Emmett on my right as he and Jasper walked me down the hallway. Their grip on my shoulders was bordering on painful, but I would not give them the satisfaction of watching me squirm. Annoying little fuckers, the both of them.

I opted not to answer Emmett's question, deciding that it was rhetorical.

At this point, my brothers had dragged me over to the stairs, which they descended without hesitation. I could do nothing but helplessly follow their lead. I had no idea what the hell they were planning, but whatever it was, it most likely wouldn't be pleasant for me. Being dragged from store to store by Alice and Rose would probably have been more fucking pleasant.

At the foot of the stairs, Jasper suddenly stopped, his abrupt yank on my shoulder almost causing me to fall on my ass.

Jasper turned in the direction of my bedroom.

"Ah, the scene of the crime…" he mused. I immediately shrugged away from under his hand, bristling.

"Jasper, I swear to god, if you say one fucking wo-"

"Let's investigate, shall we?" Emmett interrupted, barrelling past me with a slap on my back. Quicker than I though possible, my brothers were hurrying down the hall, intent on their goal of torturing me.

I could barely take two steps in my vain effort to stop them before Jasper had busted my door open, and he and Emmett disappeared inside.

"You fucking cocksuckers," I hissed quietly, following them with angry stomps.

"Edward, I didn't know you could make a bed," Jasper airily observed as I clomped into my room, fists clenched and teeth grinding. "Or maybe Bella did it?"

He gestured towards my neatly made bed. My bed was never _neatly_ made. My idea of making a bed entailed spending five seconds straightening out the cover. It was pretty clear Bella had been the creator of the now extremely inviting piece of furniture – the pillows looked fluffy, the sheet was stretched tight, and the cover lay perfectly straight and wrinkle free on top of our sinful nest. Well, almost wrinkle free. I could still see the faint outline of our asses where we had sat and talked an hour ago.

I seethed at Jasper, deciding that his question was also a rhetorical one.

"I am getting sick of telling you fuckers to get out of my room; I've done enough of that today," I growled at them.

"This bed must be fucking ecstatic to finally see some action," Emmett observed, walking up beside Jasper where they stood at the foot of the bed, completely ignoring me. "I mean, here it sits, practically unused for the majority of the year, and then – BAM! Edward and Bella arrive and start romping wildly on it, giving its unfit springs a proper workout." He looked at Jasper and grinned evilly. "It's finally being used to its full potential."

"Emmett, _shut the fuck up_!" I snarled, extremely annoyed and angry at their attempts to taunt me.

Jasper nodded along with Emmett's words seriously as he gazed down at the bed. Without warning he then flung himself headlong onto it, skilfully twisting around to land on his back. He sat up facing me with his feet dangling just over the edge.

"Very sturdy," he observed. "It gives a lot more support than mine does." As if to then prove his point, he started bouncing up and down, his bony ass wrecking havoc on Bella's efforts to make my bed. His movements clearly mimicked the aforementioned 'romping', as Emmett so delicately put it.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Get off my fucking bed, you asshole!" I shouted, beyond livid now.

Emmett joined Jasper on the bed, giving a few experimental bounces. "Yep, great support in this one. Mine's a bit too soft actually, but this one is perfect."

They bounced up and down like demented and over-grown rabbits. The bed shook and creaked under their weight, the springs protesting loudly to the assault. I was on the brink of losing it now. What the hell did they think they were doing?

"_Get the fuck off my bed_!" I bellowed, stalking towards them. I snapped when they started laughing at me.

I lunged out and grabbed Jasper's leg, forcefully yanking him off. With a surprised yelp, he threw his arm out and grabbed Emmett, lessening the force with which he crashed to the floor. Emmett got dragged sideways as Jasper fell over the edge, emitting a surprisingly animalistic sound, but he caught himself before he joined my dear twin on the floor. The cover of my bed slid with him, tangling up in Jasper's legs.

I was just about to let go when my own legs were suddenly knocked out from under me, Jasper being quick and skilful in the art of tripping people. In an effort to save myself from serious injury, my hands flailed through the air as I went down, grabbing onto the bed in the last second. I narrowly avoided hitting my head as I fell, my ass taking the brunt of it.

"_Motherfucker_!" I yelled out as my back hit the floor, the curse _whooshing_ out with all the air in my lungs. In the same instant I heard a pained "Aarghh!" coming from Jasper, coinciding with the feeling of my foot landing on something soft. My head snapped up automatically, instantly proving to me that I had inadvertently kicked Jasper in the gut as I went down.

Without a second to spare, Jasper's arms shot out and grabbed my legs, hauling himself up on his knees above me.

My room was then filled with the sounds of deep grunts, yelps, muffled curses and breathless huffing as Jasper and I wrestled on the floor, Emmett cheering us on from his vantage point on my bed.

We knew each other too well to allow either one of us to get the upper-hand; I was as familiar with all of his moves as he was with mine, making it almost impossible to take the other by surprise. As always, our wrestling match ended in a stand-still as we lay tangled up in each other, our respective grips so strong that movement was impossible.

"You're… an asshole… you know that?" I gasped into Jasper's back, my face crushed against him with his arm wound over the back of my neck and down my chest, holding me immobile. In return I had a firm grip on his right leg and left arm, twisting them both towards his back.

"Alright, enough of that now," Emmett declared, and after a two seconds of a ruffling and creaking sound, he had climbed off my bed and forcefully dragged us apart. He plonked his ass down on the floor between us, smiling jovially as we tried to catch our breathes.

"Wasn't that fun?" he asked, smiling first at me and then at Jasper, who nodded and laughed breathlessly, pushing his hair away from his flushed face. "It's nice to act like a man sometimes, isn't it?"

I leaned back on my hands and nodded, a reluctant grin growing on my face. Sometimes I was so happy I wasn't a girl – men could just wrestle and mess around a bit if they had a disagreement, and then forget about it. Girls however, they were the truly aggressive ones. They would never get over a fight with each other, talking shit behind the other ones back and making their life a living hell with evil glances and snide remarks. Fuck that.

"Now, Edward, I'm going to be serious here for a second – and we all know how rare of an occurrence that is, so pay attention," Emmett said, pointing his finger at me. "We've all seen you pining after Bella for a while now, even though you've been completely oblivious to it yourself, and it's good to see you two together, finally." His eyes tightened as he looked at me. "Just don't fuck it up. We all care for Bella, and even though you are my brother, I will not hesitate to kick your ass if you hurt her in any way."

I grinned at him, oddly pleased by his threat. "I wouldn't expect anything less, Em. In fact, if I ever hurt Bella in any way, you have my express permission to do whatever the hell you want to me."

"Excellent," Jasper announced, rubbing his hands together. "Alright, enough of this shit – the girls will be gone for a while, so lets take advantage of that fact and spend some quality time with the Xbox and a deluge of violent and loud video games."

He lithely jumped up from the floor, reaching down to give me a hand as Emmett ambled to his feet. With a serious look on his face, Jasper clapped me on the shoulder.

"Edward, I'm happy for you." He looked sincere, but I knew my brother better than anyone else – he was most likely building up to a snide remark or some shit like that. "We all love Bella, and you two really are perfect together. And while I am a little upset that you hid your relationship from us, and planned to hide it for even longer, I still understand why you did it. But mostly, I'm actually just happy that you never told us."

"Why?" I warily asked him.

"Because if you had told us, Alice would never have walked in on you, and we wouldn't have enough material to tease you mercilessly for the rest of your worldly existence."

I looked at him in silence for a few seconds.

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you, too," Jasper answered happily.

"I'm sure Bella will," Emmett muttered under his breath.

Jasper laughed and held his hand up for a high-five which Emmett gave him with a resounding slap.

"You are such a fucking dick, you know that, Emmett?" I snarled, punching his arm as hard as I could.

"Ow! Jesus, Edward, you don't have to resort to violence."

"Then stop saying shit about Bella. Look, you assholes can tease me all you want – I don't give a shit. But if you insult Bella, or say anything to her that makes her truly uncomfortable, I will fucking hurt you."

Emmett held his hands up in surrender. "Dude, chill. I wasn't planning on saying anything to Bella. You, on the other hand… well, let's just say this morning provided me with a lot of 'material', as Jasper put it, for whatever speech I'll be holding at your graduation, every single birthday party, your wedding and any and all major and important events in your life, ever."

"Well, that's easy to fix – I just won't invite you."

"You can't _not_ invite me."

"Watch me."

"Mom would kill you if you didn't invite your own brother to your wedding."

"Not if I explain that your presence would guarantee the mention of this morning. I don't know about you, but somehow I don't think mom actually likes to be reminded that she caught her son having sex with his girlfriend."

"Or maybe she just thinks it's as funny as the rest of us do," Emmett said at the same time that Jasper asked me, "So, Bella is your girlfriend then?"

"Emmett, I really don't think mom finds it as hilarious as you apparently fucking do, and Jasper, yes, Bella is my girlfriend."

The fucking ecstatic joy I experienced uttering those words – '_Bella is my girlfriend_' – made me thank god for my poker face. If I had given in to my ridiculously girly urge to grin widely at that precise moment, I knew my brothers would never let it die.

"Awesome," Jasper laughed. "Anyway, screw this – the Xbox is calling my name."

With that he loped from the room, Emmett hot on his heels. I grumbled a bit as I followed them; not because I wanted to actually spend time with Douche and Doucher, but rather because loud and violent video games were exactly what I needed right now.

_Bella, please come home soon_.

--------------

Four hours. I had to endure _four_ hours alone with my brothers before Bella came back.

During those _four_ hours, they ganged up on me while playing, asked some pretty stupid fucking questions about Bella and I, dropped some subtle and a fuck-load of not so subtle remarks regarding this morning, and generally acted like complete asswipes for the sole purpose of tormenting me.

They also stole my phone.

Apparently they didn't like being kept in the dark regarding the content of my private messages to my girlfriend. So, after I received my last text from her, I suddenly found myself squished between the couch and Emmett, my phone plucked from my shock-paralysed hand. And, as Emmett practically sat on me, Jasper read our conversation out loud. He used ridiculous voices too, just to add to the insult.

"'_Baby, that's not fair. Can I at least have the cliff notes when you get back?_'… '_Maybe… what will I get in return?_' – Oh, _look at that_!" he said, switching from his impersonation of me to the one of Bella as he read, ending with his own voice and emphasising each word of his remark, sounding impressed. "What a minx," he joked.

"Emmett, get the hell off me!" I growled, struggling uselessly to get out from under him. I needed to inflict some serious pain on Jasper.

"Nope."

"'_Oh, I can think of a few things_'," Jasper continued as if mine and Emmett's word exchange hadn't happened, adding a ridiculously seductive tone to his already stupid Edward-voice. "Jeez, Ed, does that really work with the ladies?" He shook his head in disbelief as he started reading Bella's answer to himself. His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh; apparently it does – '_Sounds good, keep thinking._' Well, well, well. Huh."

I continued to struggle ferociously against Emmett's weight on my back, my fists clenched and ready to bruise Jasper in some seriously inconvenient places.

"For fuck's sake – you have no right to read those! They are _fucking private, you dipshits_!" I really, really didn't want him to read the last two messages.

But of course he fucking did.

"'_Ok. By the way, is it lame that I miss you already?_' – Aww, Eddie! That's so sweet!" Jasper sighed like a 15-year old girl. Emmett guffawed on top of me. "And really, really lame," Jasper continued in the same voice.

"Seriously, _fuck you_!"

"Aw, and look, Bella misses you too!" he sighed again, clasping my phone to his heart.

Needless to say, when Emmett released me shortly thereafter, one of our longest and most painful wrestling matches ever ensued between the three of us. Jasper and Emmett of course tried to gang up on me, but not even their doubled strength against me was enough to contain my rage. I had never felt more like a caveman than I did at that moment.

It didn't really help my rage that Emmett and Jasper kept laughing as we wrestled, obviously finding the situation completely hilarious.

The scuffle ended when Emmett somehow managed to roll into the coffee table, smacking his head against it.

"Emmett! What happened?!"

We all looked up towards the doorway, where mom was standing with her hand clasped over her mouth, staring in shock at her oldest son who was sitting between her twins with an improvised icepack balanced on his head. Her horrified gaze travelled over the rest of us, taking in our dishevelled hair and still flushed faces.

She gasped as she looked at me.

"_Edward_!"

"What?" I asked her, alarmed. I quickly looked down at myself, trying to figure out what the hell she was reacting so strongly to.

"Your shirt!" She took a few steps into the room, her gaze fixed on my shoulder. I twisted my head to look at the same thing, only then noticing the huge tear that had appeared.

"What the…! Jasper, you dick! You tore my shirt!" I spat at him over Emmett, reaching across to punch his arm.

"Me?! It could have been Emmett!" He reached over and punched me back.

"Good point," I agreed vehemently, throwing an elbow into Emmett's chest.

"Ow! You dick!" he growled, grabbing me roughly.

"Boys! Knock it the hell off!" Mom snapped when Emmett pulled his clenched fist back to retaliate. We all froze, staring at her in shock. Mom never swore. Emmett's icepack slowly slid off his head. "_What in the world_ have you been doing?"

I tried to find my grown-up words, not wanting to sound like a five-year old complaining about how my brothers were being mean to me.

"They're being a pain in my ass about this morni- uh… about me and Bella. They stole my phone and read my messages to Bella!"

Dammit, I still sounded whiny.

Mom frowned disapprovingly at my brothers who had the decency to look slightly ashamed. "Why would you do that? I thought we agreed that we wouldn't make this a big deal."

"You _agreed_?" I asked, slightly horrified. I really hoped they hadn't had like a huge discussion or anything.

"Yes, but don't worry, honey, it wasn't like a huge discussion or anything."

How do mothers do that? They_ always_ fucking know exactly what you're thinking.

"You just couldn't leave it alone, could you?" Mom continued, looking back and forth between Emmett and Jasper.

After a few short seconds under her scrutiny, they slowly shook their heads in unison. "No," they mumbled together.

Mom sighed loudly, and it was _that_ sigh – the one that no child wants to hear from their mother. You know how everyone says 'A picture is worth a thousand words'? Well, that sigh was worth about a _million_ words regarding mom's general irritation, disappointment and frustration right now. The Sigh never failed to make me feel ashamed and small, and I hadn't even done anything this time.

Emmett and Jasper seemed to deflate before my very eyes.

"I want you two to leave Edward and Bella alone – they never behaved this way when you started dating your girlfriends."

"We know…" they mumbled together, forlornly.

"Ok then. Edward, give me your shirt and I'll see if I can mend it for you." She held her hand out as if I was supposed to just strip right there. I decided that my mother had seen enough of my naked body today to last her a lifetime, and going to my room to change would be a better approach.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll be right back." I ambled out of the room and pulled my shirt off as I stepped through my door. I looked around in a slightly bored way, trying to find another shirt somewhere.

My eyes drifted over my desk, and I immediately walked over an grabbed the t-shirt Bella gave me last night. I grinned as I looked at it, chuckling at the memories it conjured. She'd probably be happy that I was wearing it – I'd promised I would.

I really wished she'd come back soon.

------------

"_Guys?_

My head immediately snapped around in the direction of Bella's muffled voice. Seconds later she appeared in the doorway to the living room, weighed down by bags. She smiled widely when she saw me. Jasper and Emmett let out similar sounds of distracted acknowledgement, far too buys killing aliens to look up.

"We're back," she said simply. "Alice and Rose will be down in a minute, they're just putting their stuff away." I assumed she said this to inform my brothers, but I didn't think they were paying any attention to her whatsoever.

She looked back over at me, and her smile grew impossibly larger.

"You're wearing the shirt!" she said, completely delighted.

"Yeah, I said I would, didn't I?" I grinned back at her.

A giggle bubbled out from her as her eyes drifted down to the swan on my chest, clearly strolling down memory lane. Then she frowned a little.

"Why did you change your shirt?"

I groaned, nodding my head back towards my brothers. "They were being a pain in my ass, so I had to inflict a bit of pain on my own. Jasper ripped my shirt. Or Emmett, we're not really sure."

Bella gasped. "Jasper!" she accused.

"Ha ha, die motherfucker!" he yelled in triumph, furiously attacking his controller.

"Don't even bother, baby – he's deaf to the world." Bella nodded slowly, casting a dubious look at him. "I'll even prove it." I turned to my brother. "Hey Jasper? Alice's is upstairs. In your room. She happens to naked and lying on your bed. She said something about wanting to see you right away."

"Where the fuck did it go?! I almost had the little shit! Em, did you- DIE ASSHOLE!" Furious button-pushing ensued.

Bella stared in wide-eyed disbelief.

"So, did you find anything good?" I asked, leaning towards her almost unconsciously. I may have also tried to distract her form the former topic of my ripped shirt.

"Ye-yeah…" she said slowly, throwing one last glance at my deranged brothers before diverting her attention back to me. She smiled gently. "Uh, a few things," she answered, but something appeared behind her smile and the tone of her voice that made it feel like she was hiding something from me. Her smile widened and she looked down at the floor, as if fighting the urge to laugh.

"What?" I asked, my gaze immediately flying down to inspect the bags the carried. I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but then again I knew next to nothing about shopping and stores and brand names and all that shit. Who knew what she had there.

"Nothing, nothing…" she replied, but she bit her lip a little as she looked at me, her secret glinting in her eyes. _She was hiding something_! And she knew that I knew that she was hiding something. And she fucking liked it!

Biggest. Tease. Ever.

I made to get up from the couch and somehow force her to tell me what the hell was going on, but she took a step back with that grin of hers.

"I'll just put my stuff away – I'll be right back."

Fuck that. No way was she hiding this from me. I didn't think I could stand another day of her teasing me again. Even though the end result was pretty fucking awesome last time… but I digress.

I got up from the couch and opened my mouth to inform my brothers that I would be right back, but one look at them and I knew they wouldn't hear me anyway. I swung around and walked after Bella.

I found her in her room, all her bags spread out on her bed. She looked up when I entered and shook her head at me.

"You really think you'll find out whatever it is you want to find out by following me into my room? I am kinda smart, you know; you'll need a better plan than that."

"Bella…" I whined, sauntering forwards. "_Please_ tell me?"

I even threw in a pout. She barely looked at me; I was awarded a cursory glance before she started emptying her bags. Well, that didn't work out quite as I had planned.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't need to know yet."

"Yet?"

"Mmhm."

"When?"

"Well, that depends."

"On what?"

Bella sighed, clearly becoming a bit frustrated with me. Which was excellent – I was sure she would tell me if I could just annoy and bug her enough…

"On whether or not you annoy and bug me enough. The more you do it, the longer it will take until you find out 'the big mystery'." Dammit.

"Bella, that's not fair – why can't you just tell me now? I don't want to wait, I want to know. I want to know _now_."

I was very impatient.

"Nope," she replied again, smiling evilly. "I know it's difficult for you, but if you're good, I won't make you wait too long, I promise."

"Define good."

"Stop bugging me about telling you. And also, come over here and kiss me."

Well, that last one I could definitely do. The first one might be a bit more challenging for me.

I stepped up to her, reaching out to pull her closer. She followed eagerly, rising up on her toes as I bent down. Her soft lips pressed warmly against mine, a soft sigh escaping her. She braced her hands on my chest, her touch sinking through my shirt onto my skin.

The kiss was long and sweet as I decided to take my time.

"Oh, for fuck's sake – how many times am I supposed to walk in on you two?"

Bella and I broke apart at the sound of Alice's voice. I twisted my body around to look at her. I thought about being embarrassed, but decided against it. She'd already seen something infinitely worse this morning. She would just have to stomach the sight of me kissing my girlfriend.

"I don't know Alice, but the chances of you doing it again would probably decrease if you learned how to knock."

"The door's open, stupid."

Bella interrupted before I could respond. "Did you want something, Alice?"

"Yeah, can I use your camera? I thought it could be fun to just take a few pictures of us hanging around in the house – not everything needs to be tourist-y."

"Yeah, sure, it's in Edward's room. I'll get it:"

She stepped away from me and squeezed past Alice in the doorway. She turned on her heel and followed Bella.

Two seconds later I heard a gasp. "_Edward! What happened to the bed?_" Bella's voice drifted down to me, somewhat muffled again by the walls. I cringed as I remembered the mess we had made in there.

I slowly walked over to my room, hesitating in the doorway. "Uhm… Jazz and Em?" I offered as an explanation.

Bella did not looked pleased. "What did they do?"

"Acted like dicks, for the most part."

Alice frowned at me. I rolled my eyes at her. "Alice, I can call my brother a dick if I want to – I don't care if you love him and shit."

"Edward, what happened?" Bella repeated, clearly losing her patience quickly. She even put her hands on her hips and everything.

"I told you – Em and Jazz are dicks. Isn't that enough of an explanation?"

"Why would they mess up your bed?"

"They were jumping on it."

"What? Why?"

"I dunno, Em said something about testing the springs or some shit like that."

Bella's jaws clenched angrily and she seemed almost at a lost for words. "Testing the springs?" she eventually said. Her voice was pure venom.

"Uhm… yeah."

Alice crossed her arms over her chest. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you and Bella have been testing said springs yourselves lately, would it?"

Somehow, it wasn't so bad when Alice referred to mine and Bella's romping. Maybe it was because she wasn't saying it to be mean – she was just being honest.

I grimaced and nodded. "As I said, they're dicks."

A terrifyingly enraged sound ripped from my tiny friend. "You're right, he is a dick. I _told_ him to leave it alone! Have they been hassling you all day?" At my nod, Alice huffed a few times, shifting her weight from foot to foot. She looked like she was thinking deeply about something.

"Right, ok. No sex for Jasper."

I gaped and Bella laughed happily.

"Seriously?" I asked.

Alice's grey eyes turned to me, wide and completely serious. "Absolutely. We'll get Rose on it too. With no sex for Em, that is. She has nothing do with whether or not Jazz gets any, obviously… you know, because I would kill her if she did."

I decided to ignore most of what Alice had just said.

"For how long?"

Alice smiled sheepishly. "Like, 24 hours? I'm sorry, more than that would be punishing myself, and I don't want that."

I ignored most of that too.

"Well, uhm, yeah, that sounds fair."

"Alrighty then," Alice chirped, suddenly cheerful again. "Bella? The camera?"

"Oh, right. Uhm, thanks Alice," Bella giggled. She walked over to the desk and picked up her camera.

"Here." She held it out as she walked past Alice on her way to the door, simultaneously reaching out and grabbing my hand. She hauled me with her to the living room.

"Behind you, man! Turn around! No, no, use the other one, the big- fuck, would you listen?! The BIG ONE!" Emmett was bellowing as we walked in. Rose had now joined them, and she sat next to my older brother, a resigned and bored look on her face.

"Fuck, back off dude!" Jasper yelled back. "I know what to use!"

Bella pushed me down in the corner section of the couch, immediately cuddling up under my arm. Alice sat down on the other side of her and then leaned across us to poke Rose on my left.

"Rose, sex embargo tonight, alright? The guys have been hassling Edward, just like we told them _not_ to, testing his bed springs and whatever-"

"And ripping his shirt," Bella added helpfully.

"What? Who ripped your shirt?" Alice turned to me.

"We don't know – either Jasper or Emmett. We were wrestling a little."

Alice's nostrils flared as she looked over at her boyfriend. Destroying clothes was never ok in her book, unless she deemed them hideous.

"Right. Definitely no sex for him. Rose?"

"Yeah, ok," she said with a shrug. "How long though? Because I can't go more than 24 hours, that's just punishing myself and I don't want that."

Oh, for fuck's sake.

"Just tonight."

"Alright, no problem."

"What, just like that?" I asked, directing the question at everyone with a vagina. "'No sex for you, because I said so'?"

They all nodded seriously. I looked at Bella, horrified.

"You wouldn't do that to me would you, baby?"

Bella scrunched her face up and shrugged.

"Depends on what you did."

I gaped. She would withhold sex as a punishment? I thought that shit only happened in movies.

Bella laughed at my expression and put her hand under my chin, closing my mouth.

"Don't worry, Edward – I'd have to be pretty pissed at you to do that."

She stretched up and kissed me softly, still holding my chin in place. I squeezed her a little bit in appreciation.

The unmistakable sound of a camera went off and I broke away from Bella, intent on my goal to yell at Alice for not only taking a surprise-picture of me, but also for taking one while Bella and I were kissing. Turns out I had nothing to yell at her for; the camera was trained on Emmett and Jasper, their asses hanging halfway off the couch in their concentration on the game.

"Emmett, pick up that gun, I'll go to the upper level and watch your back while you try to sneak across!" Jasper shouted enthusiastically, clearly unable to control the volume of his voice in his excitement.

"Alright, _let's do this_! Come on man, we're on a roll!" Emmett bellowed.

Alice turned the camera on us next, ignoring the idiots. "Rose, lean in," she said, waving her hand in my direction.

We all smiled as the flash went off and Rose straightened back up. We idly watched the game for a little while, the girls telling me a bit about their day. They offered not so much as a hint as to what happened during Girl Talk, but I was adamant that I would get Bella to tell me at least the general gist of it later.

I drew lazy circles and patterns on the skin of her arm, almost unconsciously. It was easier than I had thought to touch her like this in front of them; it didn't feel strange at all. Perhaps it was because neither Alice or Rose visibly reacted to our closeness, or maybe it was because I just didn't care anymore. Bella was my girlfriend, and they knew that – me touching her shouldn't come as a big surprise. And if it did… well, that was their fucking problem, wasn't it?

"I'm getting some drinks and stuff – what do you want?" I asked a few minutes later, gently removing my arm from around Bella's shoulders. She straightened out and leaned away so that I could get off the couch.

They spouted off their orders quickly, and I nodded silently, trying to remember it all. "Alright, I'll be right back."

"I'll help you," Rose offered, following me to the stairs. There wasn't a lot of food stocked in the kitchen on this floor – I think there was an old jar of olives in the fridge, left from our last stay – so we trudged upstairs quickly.

"Can you get the glasses?" I asked as I pushed the door out of the way, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure," she answered, turning to her right to reach the cupboard.

I walked over to the fridge, poking around to find the drinks everyone wanted. I heard the clinking of the glasses as Rose took them over to the island between us, and I turned around with my arms full of cans.

Rose was looking at me with a strange expression, almost hesitant. Since when did Rose hesitate?

"What?" I asked her, bending awkwardly at the knees to deposit the cans on marble countertop; I felt like a moron as I used my chest to push the cans across the surface, away from the edge.

"Edward, I…" Rose began, but she stopped abruptly, as if she didn't really know what she was trying to say. With a deep breath, she braced her hands on the cool marble, looking up to meet my eyes. "I need to talk to you about Bella, about something that happened to her. But I don't know how much I can say, because I don't know how much _you_ know – I don't want to tell you anything that you shouldn't hear from anyone except her."

My brow furrowed as I contemplated her words. I was almost hoping she was talking about Paul, and not something else that had happened to Bella that I didn't know about.

"How much I know about what?" I asked, leaning forward. "About before she moved here?"

Rose looked relieved and nodded. "Paul?

I nodded in return and sighed deeply. "I think I know pretty much everything. Bella told me all about that very early on."

Rose's eyebrows rose in surprise. "How early?"

"Does it matter?"

She levelled her gaze with me for a few seconds before shrugging. "Guess not. The point is… I just need to know what you're taking it seriously, Edward. I think that you do, but I need to make sure, for Bella's sake."

My first instinct was to bristle and act like an asshole – _of course I took it seriously_! What the fuck did she think of me? But I suppressed my assholeness with some effort, seeing clearly in Rosalie's eyes that she didn't mean anything by it. She was looking out for Bella like a good friend, and I couldn't fucking be mad at her for that. Even if that meant questioning my sensitivity to Bella's situation. But I could see the hesitance in her eyes to even bring it up, so I knew that she didn't really think I was that callous.

"I do take it seriously, Rose." I stayed silent for a few seconds, gathering the courage to say it out loud to another person for the first time. "I take it very seriously… because I love her."

She gasped and stared at me for a good 10 seconds. "Y-you… a-are you sure?"

I chuckled at her disbelief. "Yes, I am very sure."

"H-how long… when did you realise…?"

"I've probably been in love with her for a very long time, but I didn't realise it until we got back from the beach after graduation."

Rosalie's eyes went wide in excitement. "Have you told her?"

"No," I half scoffed, half chuckled. "It's too soon."

Seeing Rosalie's facial expressions change so quickly was pretty fucking hilarious. "Yeah, I guess your right…" she mumbled, sounding a bit disappointed as she frowned. "I mean, three days isn't all that much, and-"

"No, not- I mean, yes, the three-day thing is definitely a factor, but that's not why it's too soon."

"I don't… what?"

I sighed. "Rose, think about it. You yourself _just_ talked about Paul and how you wanted to make sure I took that seriously."

"Yeah, so?" Rose looked confused.

"_So_, if I told Bella that I love her a mere three days after we got together, don't you think there might be a chance she won't believe me? That she'll think I'm lying, just like Paul did?" I gave Rose a few seconds to think that through. I saw comprehension dawn in her eyes. "Exactly. When I tell her, I need Bella to know that I'm telling the truth, without a shadow of a doubt. And if that means that I have to wait a while before I say anything, then so be it," I ended with a shrug, turning away to find the huge tray I knew was somewhere in this kitchen. "I will not have her doubt me or our relationship for one second because of that dickwad."

Rosalie was quiet behind me as I rummaged through the cabinets. It wasn't until I turned around triumphantly, tray in hand, that she spoke.

"You're good for her, Edward." I stilled completely in surprise. "And she's good for you. I'm glad you both finally realised it."

And that was it. Without another word, she walked around the island and started opening cabinets and throwing snacks my way. We silently ladled the tray with as much as we could fit onto it before bringing it down for the rest of them.

-------------------

After dinner that evening, where mine and Jasper's birthday cake was finally eaten, we ended up watching a movie downstairs. Dad had just had his last day at the conference, meaning he would now be able to join us during our day-time activities. Tomorrow we would be venturing a bit further out than we had so far, planning on driving outside of the city limits. The girls wanted to see a bit more of the countryside, and since it would be our last day here, we wanted to take full advantage of it.

Mom and Dad went to bed pretty early, not even bothering to stay up to see the ending of the film. Bella didn't seem too interested in it either, appearing content to just play with my fingers from time to time. Her lack of interest was confirmed when she sighed softly and told me she was going upstairs to use the computer. She wanted to send another e-mail to her parents, knowing full well that Renee needed to hear from her _often_.

I regretfully let her leave my side, immediately missing the warm softness of her pressed into me. I felt ridiculously emasculated as I inwardly pouted when she left. Being in love with Bella, and needing her as much as I did all the time, was not beneficial to my manliness. I had never felt more like a girl in my entire life.

She hadn't even been upstairs for more than five minutes when I started missing her, which was just fucking irrational, because she was just upstairs, not even a minute away from me. I felt twitchy and restless as the minutes passed, and I couldn't even last 30 minutes before I gave in and left the room without a word. I silently climbed the stairs up to the office where Bella was sitting. What was taking her so long anyway? She'd written to Renee only yesterday, and while a lot of shit had happened between then and now, most of that stuff included the two of us naked and caught in a very compromising position. Somehow I doubted Bella was telling her mother about that.

I quietly sneaked up to the doorway, poking my head in slowly. Bella's back was to me, one elbow leaning on the desk and her head propped up in her hand. I couldn't make out what she was doing, but she wasn't typing or surfing, just slowly scrolling down a page.

Being careful not to make a sound, I crept up behind her. I kinda felt bad about sneaking a peek over her shoulder, but that feeling was shamelessly outweighed by curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

Bella let out a frightened and surprised squeak as she jumped straight up in her chair, snapping around to look at me. Her hand pressed against her heart and she was practically panting from the scare.

"Edward!" she cursed angrily, glaring fucking daggers at me. But not even a second passed before her eyes opened wide as saucepans and her face melted from furious annoyance to panicked horror. She twisted back to the screen frantically, closing the window she had up with a hurry. "Nothing!" she squeaked in answer to my question.

"What was _that_?" I laughed, leaning down towards her. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing," she repeated, flustered and blushing. Her entire face and tense body-language was contradicting her statement.

"'Nothing' my ass," I chuckled, and with a swift deftness, I grabbed the back of Bella's chair, pulling her away from the desk and twisting her to face the door. She squealed in surprise again, vainly trying to grab the wood as I moved her away, but she wasn't fast enough. I stepped up where she had been positioned seconds before, crouching down and grabbing the mouse.

"Edward, _no_!" she gasped as I heard the wheels on her chair rolling back towards me. The chair slammed into my back and her hands descended on my shoulders, which she started tugging at violently with irritated huffs and grunts. I laughed her off as I opened up a browser and immediately looked at the History.

"Edward, stop it! I wasn't doing anything, I swear, just… _Edward_,_ knock it off_!" Her tone was panicky and angry as she tried to grab the mouse from under my hand. She slapped her hands over my eyes as the History came up, giving up on her efforts to take over the mouse. Her knees clamped down around my ribs as she tried to wrestle me away, and she was almost shrieking at this point. "No, no, no, no, no!"

But it was too late. I had already seen one word in the History that made me freeze in shock. My jaw dropped open. Bella was huffing in my ear, probably wondering why I was suddenly not moving.

I needed to get to the bottom of this, because what I had just seen didn't make any sense whatsoever.

"Bella…?" I asked after a few more seconds of tense silence. My voice was remarkably calm. "What is 'literotica dot com'?"

Bella stopped breathing and her knees clamped down harder around me in panic. I dimly wondered if that was going to bruise.

"N-noth-… ing," she stammered breathlessly. "I… I have _no_ idea wh-what you're talking a-about." Her voice was trembling slightly.

"Bella… I _can_ read, you know," my voice still remarkably calm, but also slightly weak with shock. I reached up with my free hand and pried her fingers away from my left eye, staring at the screen. "A-are you…? Are you reading _erotica_?" My voice became saturated with disbelief. And my dick was suddenly paying all sorts of attention in my pants.

Bella laughed nervously. "N-no, of course not!" But she was almost hyperventilating, trying vainly to wiggle her fingers out of my grasp.

She gasped in horror as I moved the cursor over to the link and pressed it, the site loading immediately. "Really?" I asked. "Because this kinda suggest otherwise."

"I… I'm… uh, it-… I- I…" she whimpered behind me, vainly trying to figure out what to say. She tugged harder on her hand.

"Bella… this is so fucking hot," I whispered hoarsely as my solitary eye scanned the page in front of me. Bella stilled at once and her hand slipped away from my right eye slowly.

"… Wh-what?"

"You, reading this stuff… Jesus Christ, Bella. Fuck Cosmo – we're reading this for tips." I gripped her hand harder as I started reading the story on the page. I had no idea what the hell was going on or what the lousy excuse of a plot was about, and a quick glance at the title told me this was chapter six, but the characters were fucking in a kitchen, and that was all I needed to know. I read a few paragraphs in silence, growing harder and harder by the second. I barely registered Bella sitting completely still and quiet behind me, her hand no longer struggling to get free.

I felt myself tense up as the characters reached their climax, letting out a slow breath I hadn't known I was holding as the tension dwindled down. I stared at the screen for a few moments longer before turning slowly to Bella. She eased up on her knees around me, allowing me to turn around fully.

Her face was still flushed and she was breathing heavily as she looked at me. My gaze was automatically drawn down to her boobs as they rose and feel enticingly, mere inches away from my face. This did nothing to help the state my hardened cock was in.

I tore my eyes away from the lovely sight of Bella's creamy white skin and met her gaze. I instantly recognised the look of lust in the dark, chocolate brown irises staring back at me.

"Bella… how often do you read this stuff?" I asked, my voice low and gritty.

She swallowed heavily, not breaking our eye contact. "Often," she whispered back.

I closed my eyes with a groan; just thinking about Bella reading _fucking erotica_, and most likely getting all turned on and wet and shit, was so extremely fucking hot that I could barely think straight. I quickly realised that she had been reading this before I came in here, which probably meant that she was all turned on and wet and shit _right fucking now_.

"You're the most awesome girlfriend ever," I growled, snapping my eyes open as I took her beautiful face in my hands. I reached up and crashed my lips against hers, needing her sweet taste on my tongue and her soft breath against my skin.

She gasped in surprise as our lips smashed together, but it only took a second for her to respond with a small, satisfied giggle. Her small hands twisted into my hair, the feel of her nails scratching against my scalp causing a shiver to run down my back. Her knees clamped down around my ribs again, this time pulling me closer. A small moan slipped from her, and I could feel the trembles of it against my lips and the heels of my hands, pressed against her throat.

I breathed heavily down my nose as I opened my mouth to her, my tongue meeting the resistance of her soft lips for only a second. She eagerly granted me entry, thrusting her tongue against my own. I savoured her taste, breathing her in greedily. My dick strained against my jeans, begging for some attention, but I couldn't find the strength to pull myself away from Bella's lips.

We made out furiously for countless minutes, wrapped around each other and pressing together, always trying to get closer. It wasn't until the booming laughter of Emmett rolled up the stairs that we broke apart, Bella looking as surprised as I felt to be reminded of the outside world. I detangled myself from her and turned back to the screen, clearing the History quickly before closing the window and shutting down the computer.

I stood up from the floor and grabbed Bella's hand, taking her with me as I walked to the door. Just before we reached it, Emmett stuck his head in.

"Oh, here you are. The movie's over, so we're all going to bed. See you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, good night," I answered, taking another step closer to the door. I expected him to move out of the way, but he just continued to lean into the room, his eyes narrowing suspiciously as he looked back and forth between Bella and I.

A shit eating grin spread over his face after a few seconds, and he let out another bellowing laugh.

"What?" Bella asked, just as Jasper's curious face appeared behind Emmett.

"You guys are just a couple of horndogs, aren't you?"

I frowned in confusion, opening my mouth to politely ask him what the fuck he was talking about, when I looked over at Bella real quick. And I immediately saw what Emmett, and now Jasper, were seeing. Bella's lips were red and swollen, her cheeks flushed and beautifully pink, her eyes glittering and alert and her hair slightly knotted and wavy.

Nervously, my hand shot up to my own hair, feeling the ends of it sticking up in a fucking ridiculous way after Bella's tugging on it before. Jasper laughed loudly at me as I vainly tried to get my hair in order. The tingle I felt in my own lips suggested they were probably just as red and swollen as hers, making it pretty fucking obvious what we had been doing.

"Looks like our two lovebirds can't keep their hands off each other," Emmett said to Jasper conversationally, clearly trying to goad us.

"Yeah, well, at least he's getting lucky tonight – that's more than I can say about you two," Bella replied nonchalantly, shocking the hell out of me. I looked over at her in surprise, taking in the smug expression on her face before I burst out laughing.

Emmett and Jasper looked extremely confused; I guess Rose and Alice had yet to tell them about the sexembargo.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'll get lucky tonight!" Emmett exclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly given that our parents were sleeping on this floor. They were probably getting pretty sick of hearing about their kids sex-lives by now.

A feminine cough cut through the air, and Emmett and Jasper turned around slightly at the sound, revealing Rose and Alice standing in the hallway. Rose had her arms crossed over her chest, looking just a bit put out.

"Actually, Em, you're not," she said in an impassive voice. Her gaze cut to Jasper. "And neither are you."

My brothers faces fell dramatically, looking horrified and devastated. Alice giggled evilly beside Rosalie.

"Babe, what are you talking about?" Emmett asked, a touch of panic ringing through his voice. "What's going on?" Bella and I laughed happily at their misery and confusion.

"Alice?" Jasper questioned hoarsely, taking a step closer to her. She put up her hand to stop him.

"Jazz, honey, what did I tell you this morning before we left?" Her voice was pleasantly calm and inquisitive, but the underlying threat was not hard to hear, using the sixth sense most men seem to have when it comes to pissed off women. Jasper visibly balked.

"'I love you'?" he asked hopefully, his voice squeaky and pathetic.

Alice thrilled a condescending laugh. "No…" She suddenly took a step closer, her face going from sweet and indulging to angry and irate in a nanosecond. "I told you to _leave Edward alone_."

Jasper automatically took a step back as Alice descending upon him in her full wrath. "And what did you do?" she continued in a hissing voice. Jasper clearly did not grasp that her question was rhetorical, and his mouth hung open stupidly as Alice continued. "You jumped on his bed to 'test the springs'… you teased him all day with stupid questions and remarks…" She was now standing flush up against him, his back pressed into the wall. She raised her finger and viciously poked him in the chest to emphasise her next words. "You _ripped his shirt_!" Jasper shrunk away from her basilisk glare, suddenly seeming 10 inches shorter than her. I think he actually whimpered a little. "And you honestly think you'll be getting any tonight?" She strung her eyes into him, clearly expecting an answer this time.

Jasper swallowed hard and shook his head.

Alice relaxed and smiled beatifically. "Good boy."

Rose pointed a finger in Emmett's direction. "The same goes for you, Em."

With that, they both turned around and made their way upstairs, leaving their boyfriends in a devastated and shell-shocked stupor.

"Well… Bella and I have some business to attend to, so if you two douchebags will excuse us…" I led a giggling Bella with me past my brothers, who were still staring at the staircase their girlfriends just ascended. I doubted they even heard me.

The hallway was dark when we came down on our floor, the only source of illumination coming dimly from the streetlight outside my bedroom window. I weaved my fingers through Bella's, pulling her to a stop. She looked back at me with an inquisitively arched eyebrow.

I grinned down at her. "So, am I really getting lucky tonight, or did you just say that to piss off my brothers?"

Bella laughed. "Oh, no, I was being completely serious." My dick twitched happily at the prospect. She squeezed my hand and smiled.

I leaned down and kissed her softly. The urgency and burning need I felt for her earlier has disappeared, replaced by a more patient emotion. Removed from the shock of finding Bella reading erotica, I could find it in myself to slow down and take my time. I still wanted her like fucking crazy, but the urge to claim her immediately has vanished.

Bella hummed pleasurably against my lips, breaking away slowly. She blinked a few times, looking as if she was coming out of a daze.

"I'll just go brush my teeth and stuff," she murmured, sidestepping me to get to the bathroom. I turned and looked after her until she closed the door, sighing to myself. I continued on to my bedroom, fumbling my way through the darkness until I found my bedside lamp.

After stripping down to my underwear and closing the curtains over the windows, I sat down to wait for Bella to finish up in the bathroom. I was intently studying my toenail when she appeared a few minutes later. We exchanged silent smiles as I left to use the bathroom myself, both of us knowing what was going to happen very soon. My smile stayed on my face the whole time I spent brushing my teeth.

I came back to find that Bella had already climbed into bed and turned off the light. The room became encased in total darkness after I closed the door behind me. I once again fumbled my way over to the bed, cursing loudly when I stubbed my toe.

"Jesus motherfucking piece of shit hell hole cocksucker!"

Bella laughed at my ridiculous verbal vomit. "Aww, baby, did you stub your toe?" Her teasing voice floated to me through the darkness.

"Yes," I pouted childishly, making her giggle some more as I felt my way over to the top of the bed. My eyes slowly started adapting to the lack of light, and I could just barely make out the shape of her, lying under the covers. I slid in beside her, immediately reaching out to touch her soft skin as I shuffled closer.

I gasped when my wandering fingers encountered only naked skin.

"What the hell? You're naked already?" I let out a noncommittal whining noise. "I wanted to do that – it's my favourite part!"

Bella laughed loudly, swatting at my shoulder. "You're actually _complaining_ about having a naked girl in your bed? Dude… grow a fucking pair, would ya?"

Unable to actually see her, I stared in the general direction of her face. It took me a few seconds to find my voice.

"What did you just say?"

She giggled again, and wiggled away from my touch a little. "You heard me."

"I did, but I thought I might give you a chance to apologise."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because your comment was very rude and completely untrue – you of all people should know what an extremely large pair I already have."

A shocked gasp escaped her, followed instantly by a round of giggles. I laughed with her, moving closer to her again.

"Now, are you going to apologise?"

Bella snorted disbelievingly. "Hell no."

I sighed theatrically. "Alright… suit yourself."

And then I attacked her. Bella squealed as I tickled her sides fiercely, flapping her hands at me to try to ward me off.

"Gnnghg, n-no! Ed-E-dw-wuuurhh! St-stop, pl-p-le-_ase_!" she laughed hysterically. She rolled away onto her back, but I only followed, relentlessly poking and tickling her as she laughed and pleaded with me. I was strongly reminded of the last time I had tickled her, on this very bed, just three short days ago. So many things had happened since then, and while Bella and mine's relationship had changed, she was still my best friend, still that same girl. Only this time, I knew that the end result of this tickle-attack would be vastly different than before. I smiled at the thought.

"_Edward_! I-I can't, I c-can- _aaahh_!" Bella continued to giggle, struggling happily against me. I suddenly remembered that she was naked, and that my hands were dangerously close to her boobs. Her naked boobs. They might still be under the covers, but then again, so were my hands.

I was instantly growing hard, and no longer panting solely because of my efforts to hold Bella down.

"Al-alright! I'm s-so… _aah_… s-ss-orry!" she squeaked out, and I stilled my hands against her. She lay there panting heavily, her chest rising and falling rapidly beneath my hands. "That was… so unfair… Edward," she giggled.

"I know," I replied smugly, rubbing small circles on her skin with my thumbs. The rustling of hair against fabric told me she had turned her head in my direction – I still couldn't make out more than her general outline. I leaned closer and skimmed the tip of my nose across her skin, my top lip brushing against her softly. The faint brush of her panting breathes stroked over my face as I neared her. I found her neck and placed a gentle kiss underneath her jaw as I moved to cup her breast in my hand. She arched into my touch with a shuddering sigh, one of her hands descending on the top of my hair. She raked her fingers against my scalp slowly as I swept my thumb over her nipple, feeling it harden and rise at my touch. The contrast between her silky soft skin and the coarser fabric of the covers, one on either side of my hand, only served to highlight how exquisite she truly was.

"No, I changed my mind… _this_ is my favourite part," I mumbled against her throat, pressing my lips to her skin once again. To emphasise my statement I flicked her nipple softly a few times, loving how it responded to the attention it was getting.

Bella let out a guttural sort of laughing moan. "It's one of my f-favourites too…" She tried to sound teasing, but she just sounded slightly breathless. She gasped when I pinched the hardened peak, once again arching up to meet my touch.

Our lips found each other in the darkness, brushing softly, pressing gently – the overwhelming urgency and need from before didn't manifest itself again. There were playful nibbles, suggestive licks and some lazy tongue-action going into our kisses, a few whispered murmurs that made no sense and appreciative sighs escaping us both. It didn't take long until Bella had helped push my underwear down and off, quickly grabbing them with her toes and poking her foot out from under the covers to drop them on the floor.

My dick lay between us, hard and throbbing with want, brushing against Bella's hip whenever she moved. When I noticed the frequency of her movements increase, I softly trailed my hand down the slop of her belly, the fabric of the cover rustling with my movements. Bella twitched when my fingers swept through the trimmed curls covering her sex, moaning into my mouth with fervour as I slipped my hand lower. Her heat was radiating out from her, making me suck on her bottom lip a little harder than I had meant to.

Bella spread her legs a little wider, encouraging me, urging me – how could I say no to that?

"Edward… please," she mumbled against my lips, her hips rising just a fraction to further entice me. I cupped her in my palm, slipping just the tip of my finger between her lips, coating it with her juices.

"You're always so wet for me, Bella," I told her, my voice heavy with appreciation and lust. Her only response was to hum in agreement and tighten her hold on my hair, deepening our kiss.

I slipped my finger further between her lips, wanting to know exactly how wet she was for me. But when I entered her, she suddenly tensed up and let out a hiss that didn't sound pleasurable at all.

I immediately withdrew from her, breaking away from our kiss in panic. "What? What? What's wrong?! Did I hurt you?! What-…?" I asked, horrified.

"No, no, no, Edward, I'm fine!" She placed a hand on my face, shutting me up. "Calm down, I'm just a bit sore, that's all – calm down. It's nothing. You didn't hurt me," she said, her voice reassuring and honest. She raked her hand through my hair over and over again, the age-old calming gesture working its magic.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my now furiously beating heart. She'd scared the living crap out of me. I let my head drop to her shoulder with a shuddering sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sore?" I mumbled against her skin, still horrified that I had hurt her. I really fucking hoped the reason she hadn't told me wasn't because she knew I wanted to have sex, and didn't want to have to refuse me.

"I didn't really notice until now," she spoke softly, running her hand through my hair again. I wanted to believe her. "Edward, honestly, it's not that bad. I'm just not used to being so… _active_," she chuckled, but I saw no humour in the situation. My dick suddenly wasn't all that enthusiastic anymore.

"Bella, maybe we should take a little break from this tonight, let you-" I tried to say, but Bella interrupted me fiercely.

"Edward, shut up. So, I'm a little sore – we'll just go slow."

I raised my head as I opened my mouth to argue, but she somehow saw it through the darkness.

"Edward, I said: shut up. You do _not_ get to get me all worked up and horny and then just stop! Finish what you started." I could feel, rather than see, her glower at me, daring me to disagree.

"Bella… I can't, not when I know you're going to be uncomfortable! I'm sorry, I just can't-"

"Oh for fuck's sake… Edward, would you stop?" I heard the incredulous smile in her voice. "It's _not that bad_! I swear, I'm just a little sensitive – I won't be uncomfortable; far from it," she chuckled again, holding my face with both hands now.

She paused for a few seconds, perhaps waiting for me to respond. When I remained in silence, her voice became more subdued and soft. "Edward… come on, please don't do this…" She traced her fingers over my heavily furrowed brow, trying to smooth it out. I felt her move closer, and then the light brush of her lips caressed my jaw. "I want you…" she whispered, kissing my jaw again. "Please?"

I groaned softly, feeling my dick hardened again as she pleaded with me. I felt her smile against my skin.

"Please?" she asked again, her tone a bit more teasing now; she knew what she was doing to me. One of her hands left my face, and I felt the cover move as she slid it under the fabric. She traced along my arm until she found my hand, which she took softly and guided back to her pussy. Her hips jerked into my hand as I once again made contact, and a gasping moan escaped her. I clenched my teeth to hold in the deep groan that was bumbling around in my chest as I felt her wet heat against me again.

"Just go slow, and I'll be _more_ than fine… I promise," she sighed, already arching her back slightly towards me. I hesitated for just a few more seconds, debating whether or not Bella actually was ok, or if she was lying to me.

Apparently, Bella realised exactly what I was doing, and deciding she didn't approve, took matters into her own hands.

Literally.

With no other warning than the subtle rustle of fabric, signalling movement on Bella's part, her tiny hand suddenly wrapped itself around my cock. I gasped at the shock, hearing it turn into a rumbling growl as she started stroking me firmly.

"Edward, _please_… I need you to touch me," she moaned, circling the tip of my cock with her thumb. I shuddered at the sensation, sinking my teeth into my lip. With another groan, I slowly traced Bella's slit with my finger, unable to resist her anymore. I would just have to trust that she would tell me if she was in any pain.

Bella gasped happily as I started rubbing her clit, moving my finger in paced circles around the sensitive bundle. Her hips bucked up into my hand, and her grip around my cock tightened. For some fucked up reason, I reached down and pried Bella's amazing fingers away from me, bringing her hand up beside her head instead. She didn't question me on my actions, which was just as well – I wasn't sure I could give her an answer that made any sense. I had just figured that I wanted this to be about Bella, and all she needed to do right then was lie back and enjoy it.

Also, I might have been worried about blowing my load prematurely, but I chose not to linger on that particular thought.

Bella soon pulled me down to her, kissing me deeply and energetically. My ego was slowly swelling as she started panting, moaning and sighing into my mouth. I felt more pride than I probably should whenever her hips thrust into my hands so frantically it almost seemed like an unconscious gesture. When she couldn't even kiss me properly anymore I couldn't help but feel very smug.

"Oh god, oh god, oh… _oh_, _fuck_…" she panted into my mouth. "Edward, yes…! Ughn, it feels so… so good. _Ah_!" Her back arched in a graceful curve and she threw her head back into the pillows. Her throat lay exposed before me, that creamy white skin so close. I rubbed her faster and harder as I leaned down, attaching my lips to her throat. Her scent was more concentrated here and I greedily inhaled, nibbling at her skin as Bella shuddered and gasped.

"Shit, Edward, I think I'm… _oh fuck, yes_… I'm close!" She began gasping for breath when I kissed the sweet spot beneath her ear, her hips now moving in time with my hand – pressing and thrusting harder against me. "Yes, yes, _yes, yes, oh fuck yes_! Faster, please… Edward, faster!" she whimpered.

I obeyed without question, loving every single sound she made as she came closer to her release.

"Oh… _oh, oh, ahh_! Yes, Edward! _Fuck, fuck, fuck, _I'm-… Oh god, I'm coming… I'm coming! _Unngh…_!" With that, Bella convulsed sharply, a deep moan trembling over her lips as she came. She threw both of her hands over her head, clutching her pillow desperately with her eyes shut tightly. Her entire body was stiff and shaking, hips thrusting with a mind of their own in an effort to prolong the sensation. She drew in huge, gulping breathes of air in between moans and swears, her chest heaving with the effort.

I gradually slowed the pace of my finger, bringing her down as gently as I could. When her body eventually went completely limp, all her muscles relaxing into the bed, I slid my finger away from her sensitive flesh, rubbing her hip soothingly instead.

"Holy fuck… Edward," she half-laughed breathlessly. "That was… _amazing_!" she continued to pant. I heard, rather than saw, the huge grin in her voice, and again, I couldn't help but be smug about my orgasm-giving-prowess; my inner caveman thumped his chest in a gesture that clearly translated into '_I'm so fucking awesome_'. She stretched her entire body languidly, letting out a satisfied purr. Her back arched like a delicate bow, pushing her chest against mine, and with a pleased chuckle, she collapsed back into the bed, snuggling closer to me.

She shifted a little, moving her legs to a more comfortable position as I felt her lean towards me. Her soft lips met mine, drawing me to her. I was now achingly hard, and my brain, which was no longer so heavily focused on only Bella's pleasure, allowed me to fully acknowledge my need for her. I opened my mouth to hers with a quiet sense of desperation. She received me with a willing moan, wrapping her arm around my shoulder to bring me closer. The other hand sneaked back under the covers, where she yet again grasped my cock.

I groaned into her mouth, my hand on her hip tightening convulsively. With a few firm strokes Bella had me panting heavily against her lips, and I dimly registered that Bella's breathing was picking up too.

"Why is _one_ orgasm never enough for me anymore?" Bella suddenly chuckled, stroking me faster. "I always want more when I'm with you – it's never enough." She kissed me hard again, leaving the both of us even more breathless when she broke away.

"I know exa-… _oh, jesus fuck_… exactly wh-what you mean… _ungh, shit _that feels good!" I moaned into her mouth.

"Edward, please…" she moaned back, tugging on my shoulders. She spread her legs wider, lifting the covers slightly so that I could move between them without the fabric getting in the way. I willingly followed her lead, shifting to settle between her hips. Mindful of the fact that she was sore, I tried to move as slowly and gently as possible. With my left arm braced next to Bella, I kissed her as I used my other hand to line myself up to the invitingly warm and wet opening of Bella's pussy, otherwise known as '_Edward Cullen's Personal Interpretation of Heaven_'. I shuddered with pleasure as I placed the head of my dick against her. I broke away from our kiss to look into her eyes. Or at least where I thought her eyes were – my room was so fucking dark, I could barely see a goddamn thing.

"You ok?" I asked, my voice sounding slightly strained, which was hardly surprising given the circumstances.

Bella sighed. "I'm _fine_, stop worrying." Her lips met mine for a brief second, gone too quickly. "I want your amazing dick in me 10 seconds ago."

I chuckled at her ridiculous statement, making her giggle in response. "Now, how could I say no to that?"

I let go of my dick and brought my arm up to brace myself next to her as I slowly pushed forward.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow! My hair! You're on my hair!"

"Fuck, sorry!"

I almost broke out in a cold-sweat at her words. In that one tiny second where I didn't know she was talking about her hair, I practically died. My stomach dropped, my heart all but fucking stopped and my hips immediately jerked away from her. Relief flooded through me as I realised she wasn't talking about the small amount of penetration I had done.

I quickly shifted my weight to my left arm, leaning away as Bella gathered up her hair and moved it out of the way.

"Are you ok?"

Bella laughed loudly. "God, Edward, I'm _fiiiine_. It was just my hair, no need to panic."

"You scared the crap out of me, Bella! Fuck…" I said, taking deep breathes as my head dropped down, my chin almost touching my chest. My heart was hammering against my ribs in a very annoying and very distracting way.

"I'm sorry, baby… But I swear, it was just my hair, nothing else." She ran her hand up and down my chest a little. "So, why don't _you_," she tugged on my shoulder again, "come back _here_ and continue with what you were doing?"

I huffed a little as I allowed her to pull me closer again. She pushed me forward with her heels against the back of my thighs, and my throbbing hard dick slid against her silky soft wetness. We both groaned at the contact and as I put my arm back on the side of her, Bella reached down to position me again.

Forcing myself to proceed with an agonising slowness, I pushed into her inch by glorious inch. The tight, wet and warm welcome I received further reinforced the title of '_Edward Cullen's Personal Interpretation of Heaven_'.

"Oh, god, Edward…!" she moaned, lifting her hips to meet me, drawing me in even more. I could do nothing but emit a garbled groan that vaguely sounded like 'fuck'.

Even though it felt like I would surely die if I didn't start moving immediately, I gave Bella a few seconds to adjust, dipping my head down to kiss her luscious lips. She thrust her tongue into my mouth vigorously, whimpering a little. With a desperate but still fluid movement of her hips, Bella encouraged me to move.

"_Oh, Jesus holy… motherfucking Christ_, Bella!" I groaned against her lips as I pulled out and slid back in, the sensation of her tight muscles gripping my full length making me completely forget about anything besides her, and us, together like this.

I fisted the bed sheet underneath us as I settled on a smooth and gentle rhythm, constantly needing to remind myself not to be too rough as I moved in her.

_She's sore, she's sore, she's sore… don't thrust so hard, dumbass! She's sore, she's sore, she's sore_…

That slightly depressing mantra repeated ad nauseum as I moved in her; on the upside I had to concentrate so hard on taking it slow that it almost took my mind off the fact that I was fucking my beautiful girlfriend, which helped me last longer than usual. On the downside I had to concentrate so hard on taking it slow that it almost took my mind off the fact that I was fucking my beautiful girlfriend, and that was just fucking tragic.

Even more tragic was the fact that it took me a while to notice that Bella was getting frustrated. While she always moved her hips along with me, always tried to pull me closer and always moaned during sex, I was dimly and slowly becoming aware of a few changes. Her hips were jerking hard against me, the pace with which she moved them faster than my own. Her hands had an almost painfully tight grip on my back and she was constantly applying pressure, pushing me down on her. And her moans sounded more like angry growls and frustrated whimpers.

"Bella? Wh-what's… wrong?" I panted, a small groan slipping over my lips when I pushed into her.

"Why are you… going so… slow?" she panted back. "_Please_, Edward… I n-need… _oh holy fuck_! Please… faster, baby."

She was _begging_ me. I fucking loved it when she did that. My orgasm suddenly seemed a hell of a lot closer than before. Without really thinking about it, I started giving in to her request before my depressing mantra from before came back to haunt me. I slowed down again.

Bella full-out growled at me. "Edward, come on!"

"But aren't… you-…?"

"I swear to- _oh god_! If… if you say… 'sore'… _ungh_… I'll kill you…!"

She let me think about that for a few seconds.

"I thought… so…" she panted, digging her nails into my skin. "Now, _please_ – I need you… to go faster… and h-harder! _Oh, oh_!"

I really couldn't argue with that, and I picked up my pace and thrust harder into her gloriously tight warmth. My dick was probably screaming his gratitude to me as I gave him what he wanted. Bella certainly was.

I crashed my mouth over hers to muffle her sounds – my family may know about us now, and there may be an entire floor between us and them, but that still didn't mean they might not hear Bella screaming my name in the throes of ecstasy. I doubted that was something they wanted to hear.

Sometime later we came together in a sweaty, trembling mess, Bella's orgasm triggering my own. I ended up practically pounding into her, because she kept egging me on to go 'faster' and 'harder'. I sure as hell wasn't complaining as I reared up on my hands for better leverage. Bella had reached down to rub her clit, and she came not 10 seconds later.

I waited until she had ridden out her orgasm, once again collapsing back into the mattress in a pliable heap, until I pulled out of her and shakily had a little collapse of my own next to her. I buried my face in her neck, breathing labouredly and enjoying her scent. I could practically feel her pulse hammering away under the skin of her throat. She grabbed a hold of my arm, affectionately wrapped over her waist, with both hands and my skin slowly.

"Edward?" she panted.

"Hmph?" I suddenly felt extremely sleepy, as if I would fall into oblivion any second now. I doubted I could muster the energy to even open my fucking eyes.

"You're… pretty amazing… you know that?" Bella half-laughed, half-puffed. My ego swelled to an impossible size at her words. I felt her swallow hard before resuming her gasping.

"Juh… mmphn…" That was my post-ejaculation way of saying 'You too'.

Bella laughed breathlessly and patted my arm. "Thanks, babe." I felt her press a kiss to my forehead before she gently pushed my arm off of her and started getting out of the bed. I grabbed her arm half-heartedly, silently asking her where she was going.

"I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go clean up a bit, ok?"

I grunted and released her arm, moving my body closer to the pocket of warmth she had created under the covers. Her feet softly padded across the floor, stopping for a few seconds before resuming again. The doorknob squeaked a bit as she turned it, and then she was gone.

I felt sleep coming up to swallow me, but I couldn't let it just yet. Bella's intent to go clean up a bit made me want to do that too, and I emitted an annoyed groan as I dragged my ass out of the bed – I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until this one last urge had been taken care of. I shuffled across the floor like a zombie, but stopped when my foot got caught on some fabric.

I stupidly stared down at my appendage, as if I had suddenly developed night vision that enabled me to see in complete darkness. After a while I figured it had to be my discarded boxers and I bent down to pick them up. Might as well put something back on, just in case Emmett got the brilliant idea of coming down here tomorrow morning to give us a surprise wake-up call.

I shuffled past Bella in the hallway, giving her a noncommittal grunt. I cleaned up as quickly as I could, wanting nothing more than to crawl back into bed with Bella and fall asleep as she ran her fingers through my hair.

I announced my return to the room with a jaw breaking yawn, earning myself an amused titter from Bella. As soon as my ass hit the mattress, I slung my arms out and grabbed her, pulling her to me as we lay on our sides facing each other. My fingers met the soft cotton of her tank top which she had apparently put back on. I found her lips in the darkness and pressed mine softly against hers for one short, sweet moment, before burying my face back into her neck as she threw her leg over my hip. I nuzzled her lovingly, pressing her closer with a hand on the small of her back. A shiver ran through her body when I let out a sigh of contentment against her skin, due to her fingers finding their way into my hair. I fucking loved that shit. It would forever be associated with post-coital cuddles with Bella.

"Goodnight, boyfriend," she whispered, brushing a soft kiss against my forehead.

I smiled and tightened my hold on her again. "Goodnight, girlfriend."

I would fucking kill Emmett if he woke us up tomorrow.

* * *

**Comments and observations of any kind are lovely. **

**Happy Holidays my wonderful readers! Go stuff your faces with food and continue to vainly hope Santa will bring you Rob, lying naked under your tree wearing nothing but a bow. Or the ****equivalent****, if Christmas isn't your thing. **

**Either way, enjoy it! **

**xx**

**/Victoria  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**No, your eyes do not deceive you; it _is_ a new update. And it's only (I say this with great sarcasm ladies [and gents?]) been two weeks since the last one! (Evy, I think your wish for inspiration actually worked, haha)  
**

**I just want to say a quick thank you to all you awesome readers, for your reviews and wonderful pm's. A special thanks to amwine for leaving some lovely reviews as she read the story, and for helping it pass the 100-mark! Thanks again. **

**Also, lots of love to my new, unofficial beta, bouncy 72! Love you, bb!**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Possessive, vintage, and goodbye **

BPOV

"Oh, I want sugar snaps! Uh, please," I added as an afterthought, given that my enthusiastic exclamation may or may not have inadvertently been kinda rude.

Edward made a fake gag sound next to me as an amused Esme added a pack of crunchy, deliciously green and sweet sugar snaps to the cart Alice was pushing. I stuck my tongue out at Edward childishly.

"You have your damn tomatoes, dude - what are you complaining about?" I asked him, frowning at the pack of cherry tomatoes he insisted on wanting. Just looking at them produces the memory of eating one of the yucky things after 20 minutes of Edward relentlessly going on about how _'you can't know that you don't like them if you haven't even tried them._' I shuddered.

"I don't want to kiss you if you're going to taste like sugar snaps," he moped, frowning first at me and then throwing a disgusted glare at my awesome, crunchy snack. I puffed like a PMS'ing dragon.

"Well, if you're going to taste like tomatoes, I don't want to kiss you either, you big baby," I snapped at him, crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't miss how Edward's eyes darted down to my boobs - and now enhanced cleavage - for a split second before meeting my gaze.

"Fine," he snapped back.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Oh, shut up," I grumbled back.

Edward smirked triumphantly, seeming to think that we were competing or some shit, and that he now won. He totally didn't.

I huffed again and angrily turned on my heel, flicking my hair back with an irritated gesture. Esme and Alice had moved on to the fruit section while Edward and I 'bickered', and I stomped over to them. Alice rolled her eyes at me as she carefully chose eight shiny apples, but refrained from commenting on me and my stupid boyfriend.

I lips twitched a little with happiness despite my irritated state. He may be stupid, but he was still _mine_.

I idly picked up an apple and turned it over in my hands a little, before putting it back down and sighing. I really fucking hoped Edward wasn't serious when he said he wouldn't kiss me if I ate the sugar snaps, because that would suck major ass and ruin our little outing.

With only one day left in Edinburgh we were going to venture outside of the city for the first time, letting us girls experience the countryside as well. I was really looking forward to it, wanting to see more of the beautiful landscape I had only seen hints off within the city itself. We had unanimously decided - with some initial whining from Emmett - to have a picnic somewhere, rather than eat lunch at a restaurant, which was why we had stopped by the store to buy some food.

Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Carlisle had wandered off, apparently extremely fascinated by Scottish washing detergent and bottled water all of a sudden, leaving the rest of us with the cart and the task of finding good food. I sighed again as Alice and Esme started looking for bread, following behind them.

Would Edward really not kiss me, just because I ate sugar snaps, I wondered, completely unable to think of anything else with this pressing and serious issue - _huge fucking problem_ - on my mind. I mean, I really, really loved sugar snaps, all green and fresh and delicious and crunchy, and green. Green like Edward's eyes. Not exactly the same colour, but green had definitely acquired a new importance and ability to catch my attention since I met him. So, not eating the sugar snaps would make me sad, because I loved them that much. But I probably loved Edward and his kisses more, and if I really had to choose, I could pass on the sugar snaps.

Right?

I pouted a little as I contemplated the issue. Maybe we should buy some gum? Or, maybe, we could just refrain from kissing until the taste of the offending vegetables has disappeared from our respective mouths.

Or - _shocking thought_ - we could act like grown-ups and eat whatever the hell we wanted and still kiss each other if the mood struck.

I heaved another despondent sigh.

I chocked on my own saliva when Edward's hand - _god, I hoped it was Edward's hand and not some disgusting creepy perv who wandered around stores touching teenage girls_ - came around my waist whilst I was in the process of swallowing, startling me and inducing the coughing fit that followed the whole chocking-on-my-own-saliva-thing.

"Shit, I'm sorry baby - did I scare you?" Edward asked, deeply concerned as I hacked and wheezed and turned red in the face, my dignity dancing away down the aisle of feminine hygiene products and shampoos as a group of teenage girls stared at me.

Or possibly Edward, I couldn't be sure.

"Ye-yeah, I'm... fine," I gasped, my voice all gravelly as if I had been smoking every day for 60 years. I wiped my watering eyes carefully as Edward hovered, clearly unsure of the proper procedure of what to do after making your girlfriend choke.

Ok, that just sounded... wrong.

"Are you sure, baby? Do you need some water or something?" He hesitantly gestured over his shoulder, clearly willing to fetch some form of liquid for me while his other hand lingered confusedly in the air between us. I shook my head and took a deep breath, clearing my throat.

I cast a quick, side-ways glance at the group of girls perusing the assortment of shampoos a few feet away from us. They were still looking, but from their dumbfounded expressions I gathered that Edward was their point of interest, not me. My nostrils flared a little as a spark of anger and possessiveness came over me.

_He's fucking mine, you skanks_.

Not that I blamed them for eyefucking him, because let's be honest here: who wouldn't? That didn't mean I liked it though.

I sent a death-glare their way that none of them noticed before turning my attention back to Edward, who still looked extremely concerned for my general health and ability to breathe. I put my hand on his arm, mostly to show the whores who were ogling him that he was taken.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry. You just scared me a little."

Edward relaxed marginally, but still looked at me as if waiting for a collapse or something.

"I'm sorry... but you're sure you're ok?"

I nodded, suddenly realising that he was a very strong man for not laughing hysterically at the sight of me choking on my own saliva of all things.

"You really need to stop sneaking up on me, Edward," I joked, referring to last night and the catching-me-reading-fuckhot-erotica-thingy.

Edward flashed me his crooked grin, making my girlie parts break out in joyous song. The Skanks gasped quietly behind me, clearly stunned after their first exposure to the hot-enough-to-make-you-spontaneously-orgasm-panty-dropper-smile of Edward Cullen.

"Oh, I don't know about that - the end-result last night was pretty fucking awesome, don't you think?" he teased me, stepping closer and putting his hands on my waist. He was close enough now that I really had to crane my neck up to see his face, and a tingling awareness tickled across my chest and stomach at his proximity. I exhaled shakily.

"Mmhm," was the only thing I could produce at the moment.

Edward's grin widened and I bit back a moan with great difficulty. He licked his lips. "I just wanted to make sure you understood that I will obviously still kiss you even if you insist on eating that fucking disgusting excuse of a vegetable." He rubbed little circles with his thumbs over my shirt. "I really don't think the taste will linger, so it's probably not even an issue we need to worry about."

I nodded my head in agreement, using most of my brain capacity trying to understand the fascinating way my hands and arms seemed to have developed a life of their own around him now, as they rose of their own accord to hold on to Edward's upper arms.

My palms tingled at the contact, even though it was through the sleeves of his shirt, gently holding the swell of his biceps. My breathing became kinda shallow, and a giddy wave of butterflies appeared in my stomach. This sensation arose whenever the words 'Edward' and 'kiss' appeared together. It was completely involuntary.

I dimly registered the mumblings of The Skanks as they witnessed Edward bending down to place his lips on mine. I inwardly smirked evilly at them, but after like half a second of Edward kissing me, I stopped caring about them completely and placed all my attention and energy into appreciating the awesome feeling of my lips against his.

He pulled away after a period of time I really can't specify, and I couldn't really stop the whining mumble that rose from my throat at the loss of his delicious lips. He chuckled throatily, and gave me a final, quick kiss before stepping back and putting some distance between us.

"Come on, we need to find mom and Alice before the only type of bread we get today is something disgusting, dark, chewy and full of seeds."

He took my hand in his, braiding our fingers together. I bit my lip through a smile - holding hands with Edward may have been a simple thing, but the gesture meant a lot to me, to us as a couple. It was my reassurance that Edward had meant what he said in his bedroom four days ago, about what he feels for me. It was stupid and silly of me to need and want that kind of reassurance so often, but I really couldn't help being a bit insecure sometimes, courtesy of the fuckhead Paul.

Either way, I loved holding Edward's hand. Especially in front of a group of skanky whores who were now probably very jealous of me. I couldn't stop myself from turning my head to look at them quickly as Edward led me away, and the self-satisfied smirk that spread over my face was not something I could help. I really was that childish.

I practically skipped next to him as we walked through the store, looking for his family. In a weird sense, seeing other girls throw admiring glances at Edward and his edible ass was simultaneously extremely annoying and extremely satisfying. Annoying in the sense that it made me feel jealous and possessive, and the urge to pull their hair and scratch out their eyes was very strong. Satisfying in the sense that I felt proud and smug over the fact that he was mine, and I gloated in that knowledge.

Civilised behaviour can kiss my ass - love makes us all revert back to our caveman heritage. The delectable specimen of Man that was Edward belonged to me, and me alone. _Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine..._

I started wondering if Edward might have felt the same way about me, had I been the kind of girl that guys checked out. Would he try to mark me as his, by grabbing my ass or something? My heart thudded a little at the idea - I suddenly felt a little miffed that guys didn't, in fact, check me out. I had a feeling possessive-Edward would be extremely hot and sexy, and I would most likely try to hump his leg if he did that.

We found Alice and Esme, still without a trace of the others, perusing the shelves stacked with cookies and other baked deliciousness. Edward kept me close to his side as we studied the various items. He seemed a little distracted and a tiny bit stiff. I looked up at him, furrowing my brows as he suddenly straightened out his back as much as possible; it looked like he was trying to make himself as tall as he could. His jaw would clench every few seconds, and his grip on my hand would tighten from time to time.

His head turned in my direction, but he looked over the top of my head to something behind me, his eyes suddenly narrowing angrily. The muscles around his jaw shifted as he bit down hard, but before I could turn around to look for myself what the hell was going on, he suddenly released my hand in favour of wrapping his arm around my waist. He grabbed a tight hold of the flesh above the swell of my left hip and pulled me into his side. He continued to glare at whatever it was behind me, his expression slightly hostile and defiant.

"Edward?" When he didn't seem to hear me, I smacked him lightly in the chest with the package of Fox's Ginger Crinkles in my hand. He jolted and ripped his attention away from the receiver of his sudden anger, looking down at me.

"Ow!" He frowned at me as he rubbed the spot on his chest. "What the hell was that for?"

His question should have been ruder, but his tone was so distracted it held no real fire behind it.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I asked quietly.

Edward frowned deeply and threw another angry glance over my shoulder.

"There's a group of guys behind you, staring at your ass. I don't like it," he confessed between clenched teeth, his tone suddenly brimming with anger.

I stared at him in dumbfounded surprise for a few seconds before I slowly turned my head to look for myself. It was true that a group of four guys stood a few feet behind us across the aisle, but I couldn't for a second honestly believe that they had been staring at me. Even though one of the guys was kind of looking at me right then, with something close to a leer on his face... But there had to be some other kind of explanation, like my hair sticking out in a weird way, making me look ridiculous or something.

"Don't be stupid, Edward. They're probably looking at Alice," I assured him after turning my head back around.

Edward snorted angrily. "No, Bella, believe me - they are definitely looking at you." His nostrils flared angrily, and he once again pulled himself up a little to become as tall as possible. His arm around me tightened just slightly as he pressed me more firmly into his side. His grip on me was definitely possessive, and I stared at him in awe.

I was right - possessive-Edward was so fucking hot. And perhaps slightly delusional, but still...

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly, my mouth gaping a little.

Perhaps the tone of wonderment in my voice was too easily misunderstood as being directed at the group of guys, instead of at Edward. His head snapped down to me, and he frowned disapprovingly. I quickly realised that he thought I apparently liked the idea of other guys checking out my ass (which I had to admit was slightly flattering) when in truth he was the one making me all tingly with his behaviour.

"Yes, I'm fucking sure!" he seethed. I knew his anger wasn't directed at me, so I took no offence. "They're fucking... you know! _Eyefucking you_!" he sputtered, huffing agitatedly.

I licked my lips and stared at the skin of his throat, where his pulse was visibly beating hard and fast.

"I want you so bad right now," I blurted out in a lusty whisper to him, lifting my gaze to his eyes. His anger melted away immediately, being replaced by a look of surprise and confusion.

"What?"

"Even if I still don't really believe you about those guys checking out my ass-" He opened his mouth to argue with me, but I ignored him and kept talking, "the fact that you get all angry and possessive because of it is really hot."

It took a few seconds, but soon a proud grin tugged at his lips. "Really?" he asked, sounding fascinated.

"Yes," I assured him in a husky whisper, licking my lips again. Edward's eyes darted down to take in the sight, and he took a deep, steadying breath.

"Why?"

"Because you're telling them that I'm yours," I answered simply and honestly, making him lift his gaze from my mouth to look into my eyes. The emerald green of his irises glinted with softness and want.

"And you like that, do you?"

I hummed with a smirk. "Abso-fucking-lutely." I wiggled my right arm in between us and reached behind him, sliding my hand into the back pocket of his jeans. "Because, if I'm yours, then you're mine, and I _really_ fucking like that."

Edward chuckled darkly, a hint of lust colouring his amusement.

"Why, Miss Swan, are you grabbing my ass in public?"

"Yup," I assured him, popping my 'p'.

He studied my face for a few seconds, contemplating something. He pursed his lips a little.

"Would it be ok for me to grab your ass?"

I smiled widely. "Please."

Edward grinned at me like a kid in a candy store as his hand immediately slid down from my hip to slip into my own back pocket. He squeezed my cheek gently, making me giggle.

"Bella, do you want those cookies or what?"

I jumped as Alice suddenly spoke next to me - I had almost completely forgotten about her, what with Edward being all hot and possessive and making me want to throw him down on the floor and attack him.

I looked down at the package of cookies still in my hand and then back up at Alice. She and Esme were looking at me expectantly.

"Uh, yeah... sure." I threw it into the shopping cart as Edward laughed quietly next to me. He threw a final, smug glance over my shoulder before leading me away from the aisle and the group of supposedly-ogling-me-guys, his hand still possessively cupping my ass.

--------

"So, Bella?"

"Hmm?" I turned my head away from the car window, where I had been observing the passing landscape, to look at Edward on my right. I frowned for a quick second when he threw a glance at his parents in the front seat, perhaps making sure they wouldn't hear him before he leaned across the space between us.

"About yesterday..." He trailed off with hesitation, and I unconsciously leaned closer to him as well.

"Yesterday what?"

"When you were out with the girls..." he began, and I immediately straightened up again.

"Edward..." I warned.

"What?" he asked innocently, as if wasn't aware that he was treading on thin ice.

"Are you trying to weasel Girl Talk details out of me?" I asked him incredulously.

"No!" he scoffed with a nervous laugh, but his eyes kept flickering and he absent-mindedly reached up to scratch his ear.

"Uh-huh," I said, unconvinced. I crossed my arms and stared him down. He gulped, and lasted all of ten seconds.

"Ok, ok, fine! You win..." he conceded, throwing his hands in the air. "But come on, Bella! You promised me cliff notes," he whined, breaking out the puppy dog eyes.

"Do we have to do this _now_?" I asked, tipping my head in his parents direction.

He pursed his lips and gave it a few seconds thought. "Yes."

"No, Edward."

"Come on, it can't be that bad!"

I laughed condescendingly. "Edward, this really isn't the kind of conversation you have 2 feet away from your parents, ok?" I said, lowering my voice to a soft whisper.

He didn't take that very well, but I ignored him and turned back to the window.

We were headed to a small town some distance away from the city, right next to the sea. Spending a nice day on the beach seemed absolutely perfect to me, especially since Edward would be there too. The sun was shining, there was a whole pack of sugar snaps that one but me would eat in the bags and I just wanted to enjoy our last day here.

I felt saddened by the prospect of flying home tomorrow, and not really looking forward to the many hours of travel. So much had happened here, and I was definitely going to miss the beautiful townhouse and all the memories I had from it. But at the same time I felt just a bit home-sick, and I couldn't deny that it wouldn't be nice to sleep in my own room again.

Even though it that meant I wouldn't be spending my nights curled up next to Edward any more. I sighed quietly at that.

I had always assumed I would be one of those people that wouldn't be able to sleep very well next to someone. When I was with Paul, my assumptions had been proven correct, even though we honestly didn't spend too many nights together. But when we did, I would always wake up from his slightest movement, and he would often snore. In the Phoenix heat, sleeping next to him made the temperatures sweltering, and I would have to fight the urge to get up in the middle of the night to take a cold shower.

However, sleeping next to Edward was so different for some reason - I felt so safe and cared for when he wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling my neck sweetly, and waking up with him already there just made my whole day start out on a positive note.

Maybe we could sneak over to each other from time to time... I knew there was no way in hell Charlie would let me sleep over at Edward's, or him at our house, once he knew we were together, but there had to be some kind of way to make it work. Now that I knew I loved Edward I just wanted him around as much as possible. I used to be a private person - I needed my space, and I often preferred to be completely alone in the house. I could see that changing now that I had Edward. Screw being alone when I could screw him instead.

My mood soured just a tiny little bit as they next obvious thought entered my mind.

_Oh god, we need to tell Charlie somehow..._ That would be a fun conversation. I needed to make sure Charlie wasn't anywhere near a gun. Maybe we could all go out to dinner or something... surely he wouldn't dare cause a scene in a public place; Charlie hated attention just as much as I did, if not more.

I pushed the issue forcefully from my mind - no need to worry about that now. I had sent a quick e-mail to Renee yesterday, knowing that she would be a bit more understanding and enthusiastic about the whole thing than I could ever hope for Charlie to be. I hadn't had a chance to check if my mother had responded yet, but knowing her she probably had about a million questions for me. But I would under no circumstances share any major details with her - she knew the basics, and that was all she really needed at this point.

When we finally arrived at the tiny town a while later, Alice, Rose and I looked around in wide-eyed awe. It may not have been much, but it was different from what we were used to back home. The tiny houses were so adorable, and I loved hearing the people around us talk - their accents always made me smile.

We wandered around the small town for a while, posing for pictures and pointing out various items of interest. Alice was completely enamoured with a small vintage shop she found and insisted on looking at every single little thing. I followed her to the back of the small shop amusedly - I had to admit, the place had a certain charm. I didn't own many vintage items, but I had always loved the look of them; I just never got around to actually buying them for myself.

The shop had a distinctly pleasant smell of old wood and perfumes, wrapping around my senses as we perused the shelves. Just a hint of dust clung to the air, an homage to the vintage items all around us. I dimly wondered where they had been before, where they had all come from. Everyone always said 'If walls could talk' or whatever, but I would much rather have a conversation with one of the items in this store than a boring old wall - I'd bet my ass the pair of extravagant diamond and gold earrings in shop window would have much more interesting stories to tell.

Alice was industriously going through a long rack of cocktail dresses along the back wall, a look of pure business on her face. I softly fingered a beautiful cashmere coat, strategically displayed to its best advantage, beside her as I absent-mindedly hummed and aww'd at the dresses Alice held up for me to see.

"Hey, Bella?" Edward suddenly appeared by my side, placing a gentle hand on my elbow. I looked up at him, slightly startled.

"What?"

"Come on, there's something I want you see up front," he said mystically with a small smile playing on his lips. I followed him with curious trepidation.

He led me up to the register, where the old woman who I supposed owned the store looked up at him, a huge smile instantly spreading over her face. It grew even wider when she looked over at me.

_Did she just wink at Edward? I swear she just winked at Edward._

He seemed almost a little giddy as he steered me over to the glass display set into the long counter. The woman followed us slowly, also somewhat giddy and excited.

I became excessively confused when I saw all the jewellery laid out in the display, hung and draped over dark blue velvet and what looked like polished branches of driftwood. Why did Edward want to show me this?

He pointed to the lower right corner.

"There, the necklace... do you see it?"

I stepped closer, bending down to take a good look. He tapped the glass twice over a beautiful silver charm necklace - hanging from a dainty silver chain, a tiny blue jewel and a shiny white pearl rested on either side of an ornately detailed swan, all nestled into the blue velvet.

I gasped at the sight of it - it was so pretty.

"Wow, that is so beautiful..." I said softly, placing the tips of my fingers against the smooth glass separating me from it. I blinked rapidly and looked up when it suddenly disappeared, the old woman having lifted it out of the case. I straightened up slowly as she held it out to me, the silver swan balancing on her palm.

"Here ye go, lass - take a closer look," she said with a soft accent, smiling warmly at me. I shot a quick glance at Edward, who only nodded encouragingly.

I carefully picked up the thin chain and held the charms up to my face. The swan really was beautiful - it even had feet, making it look as if it was swimming in a lake. The tiny blue gem next to it had such a beautiful colour, and I fingered the little pearl, wondering if it could possibly be real. It had the characteristic unsymmetrical shape of real pearls, and if I had to venture I guess, I'd say it was a fresh water pearl. _So pretty..._

"Do you like it?" Edward asked quietly next to me. I nodded slowly, not taking my eyes off it.

"And would you be difficult if I bought it for you?"

That caught my attention. My whole head snapped up and to the side, my eyes wide in surprise as I stared at Edward.

"_What?_"

He smiled. "If I attempted to buy this for you, would you complain relentlessly and try to stop me, or would you let me give you a gift that I really want you to have, and that you obviously want too?"

I blinked and gaped at him. "Y-you... uh... wha-...?"

"Please, Bella? Let me do this for you." He looked at me almost pleadingly.

"No, I- I should buy this... myself...?" Why did that come out as a question? I have no idea.

"Not if I can, and want to, buy it for you," Edward answered, perhaps gaining hope from the nonsensical question in my voice.

I chewed my lip and brought my gaze back to the necklace in my hands - the more I looked at it, the more I realised that I really wouldn't mind having it. It was something I could see myself wearing, and I liked the idea of the swan charm - it definitely went with my name, if nothing else.

But let Edward buy it for me?

"How much is it?" I asked, splitting a glance between him and the woman. My question brought on a look of apprehension and hesitance on Edward's handsome face. The woman merely looked at Edward, obviously leaving the answer to him.

"Uhm... it's not that bad..." he hedged, instantly making me suspicious. I scowled at his non-answer.

"How bad is 'not that bad'?"

"Not bad enough for you to have to worry about it."

"Edward, cut it out. Just answer me: how much is the damn necklace?"

He pouted angrily. "Bella, I swear, I just really want to buy this for you - don't worry about the price, plea-"

"Oh, for fuck's sake," I interrupted him and turned to the woman instead. "How much is it?"

She looked a bit entertained by us and shot a semi-apologetic glance at Edward before answering me. "£40, dear."

I gasped, appalled.

"40?!" I practically screeched, instantly shoving my hand out towards her. I gave her back the necklace as if it had burned me. "No, no way, Edward!"

Edward heaved a huge sigh. "_Bell-aa...!_ Please?" he half-moaned, grabbing my arm. "Come on, I can see how much you love it and I really just want you to have it."

"Well, that's great, and it's a lovely necklace, and yes, I do love it - but Edward, come on; £40?" I started at him incredulously. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you buy that sort of thing for me."

"It's really not that big a deal!" he protested, dropping my arm. "It's not like I can't afford it."

"I'm not..." I groaned, frustrated. "That's not the point!" I may or may not have actually stomped my foot a little.

"Then what is your point? If I can afford it, and want to buy you something you obviously love, why can't you just let me?" Edward seemed equally frustrated now.

"Because, I don't want you to waste that kind of money on me!"

Now it was his turn to stare at me incredulously. "Waste?"

"Yes!" I crossed my arms for lack of anything better to do, and looked down at my feet. "It's too much, Edward."

The tips of Edward's Chucks made their way into my line of vision one at a time as he stepped closer to me. He put his fingertips under my chin, raising my head and forcing me to look at him.

"I don't think it is, baby," he said in a voice so soft it was almost a whisper. "I'd happily spend more than that if it made you happy."

I opened my mouth to argue, but he looked so sincere I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I shut my mouth again and swallowed my rebuttal.

"Please?" he whispered, his green eyes begging me. When I didn't answer, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Please?" He kissed me again and repeated his plea. I let myself savour the feeling of his fingertips sweeping from my chin to my jaw as he cupped my face, his thumb caressing my cheek.

This was so unfair. He was being so completely fucking unfair. My eyes slid closed of their own volition under his delicious torture.

"You can't-" I started to say, interrupted by another kiss, "use bribery, Edward."

"Please, Bella? Please?" He kissed the tip of my nose, my cheek, between my eyes, his soft lips fluttering over my face with feather-light touches as he continued interlacing his kisses with soft pleas. I unwillingly felt myself swaying in my convictions as he worked his magic, weakening my defences and honestly making me just a bit fuzzy about what we were even talking about.

"Bella, please?" His lips lingered on mine as his tongue swept over my lower lip, sending tingles through the skin. "Please?"

I sagged just a tiny bit. _So fucking unfair. The cheater_.

"Please, Bella?" He kissed me longer this time before pulling away slightly. I opened my eyes drunkenly, only to be assaulted by his amazingly green eyes just inches away from my face. _Way to go in for the kill, asshole._

I sighed in defeat. "Fine..." I mumbled, a hint of anger colouring my voice at his ability to do this to me. Edward's entire face lit up by the smile he gave me, his pearly white teeth gleaming.

He placed an exuberant kiss on my lips before letting me go. "Thank you, baby."

I grumbled inanely as he turned back to the woman who now looked thoroughly amused, and obviously quite pleased that the evil genius that was my boyfriend would be spending an ungodly amount of money in her store.

Edward was smiling nonsensically during the whole business transaction, happily forking over two crisp £20-notes for the necklace. He declined the bag and took it in his hands instead, turning to me and holding it up.

It took me a few seconds to grasp what he wanted. "What, now? You want me to wear it _now?" _I gaped at him, thoroughly fucking astounded.

"Uh, yeah," he replied in a tone that clearly said '_What are you, stupid? Of course I mean now_.'

I huffed a little, but turned around none the less, lifting my hair off my neck. I couldn't stop the shiver that ran up my back as his fingers grazed the skin of my throat when he clasped the lock, nor the embarrassingly trembly breath I let out when he placed a gentle kiss beneath my ear.

"Thank you, Bella," he whispered before he pulled away. I turned around and smacked his shoulder lightly.

"Don't thank me! You're the one who just bought me a £40 necklace. If anything, I should be the one doing all the 'thank you's' here." I reached up and fingered the silver charm now hanging around my throat reverently. Edward only chuckled at my outburst and gave a nod to the woman behind the counter before taking my hand and leading me outside.

He walked over to a small bench against the wall of the shop, sitting us down to wait for the rest of the group to emerge. Edward leaned back against the wall and turned his face up to the sun, closing his eyes with a small smile as he took in the warmth it offered. He looked so pleased, and that almost made me feel bad for making him beg to give me the necklace.

Almost.

I gazed at him for a while, taking in the glinting bronze of his hair and the pale skin stretching across his cheekbones. He had just the hint of a stubble today, accentuating the sharp angle of his lickable jaw more than usual.

He looked absolutely edible in the off-white Henley shirt and dark jeans he was wearing, and I smirked in a self-satisfied way, knowing that I was one of the few people on this whole earth who knew what lay beneath those clothes.

I felt myself filling up with a stupid sense of pride that he was mine. He was so beautiful and hot and fuckable, and he belonged to me just like I belonged to him. I gave myself a few seconds to just fully take that incredible concept in. It was almost too good to be true.

Just then I noticed that he was frowning deeply and sort of squinting his eyes, even though they were still closed. I dug around in my purse and fished out his pair of Ray Bans, which he had asked me to carry around for convenience, poking him in the chest with them.

He raised his head away from the wall, using his hand to shield his eyes. A grateful smile graced his lips as he saw what I was offering.

He looked impossibly more attractive with the sunglasses on as he once again reclined back against the wall.

I dug my own pair of Aviators out of my purse and copied his position, crossing my legs at the ankles in front of me.

I reached over and took his hand where it was resting on his stomach. He turned his head in my direction.

"I really do love it, Edward," I said gently, once again fingering the necklace. "It's too much, and I still think you shouldn't have spent all that money on me... but I love it." _And you, for being so wonderful._

He grinned at me, twisting his hand to entwine our fingers together. "You're welcome, baby. It looks beautiful on you."

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his for a quick kiss, savouring the taste of him. He hummed, sounding pleased.

"I hope Alice finishes up soon; I'm getting kinda hungry, honey." Carlisle's voice came floating through the air from behind us as he and Esme walked out of the store. I turned my body around in order to see them.

"Well, Bella and Edward are done at least," Esme observed, walking over to us. "It's a beautiful shop, don't you think, Bella?"

I nodded. "I really liked it - it makes me wish I had more of this kind of stuff at home. And no, Edward," I turned my head to him and squeezed his hand, "that is not an invitation for you to start buying me more things."

Edward looked extremely disappointed.

"More things?" Esme repeated with raised eyebrows.

"Edward practically forced me to let him buy me this necklace," I explained, rolling my eyes at her sons annoying habits as I picked the charms up in my fingers and held them away form my chest for her to see.

Esme gave her son an exasperated look before stepping closer and bending down to my hand.

"Oh, Bella... it's beautiful!" She directed a reluctant smile at Edward. "Good choice, sweetheart."

Edward grinned, obviously pleased with himself. "I thought so."

Carlisle came to join the party too, blocking the sun from my face as he bent down. "Why did he have to force you, Bella? It suits you so well, with the swan-thing..." he observed, poking it gently.

Esme chuckled at her husbands comment while I answered him. "Because it was way too expensive - he paid £40 for this!" I threw my free hand in the air, showing my frustration that still lingered over the ridiculous sum.

"Well, it is a vintage necklace, Bella - I wouldn't be surprised if it was all Sterling Silver. £40 seems like a bargain to me," Carlisle said with a gentle smile, straightening his back with a small groan.

I looked down at it with surprise. "Really?"

When he put it like that, the price suddenly didn't seem that bad, which was just ridiculous, because the amount of money spent was still the same, and I couldn't really feel completely at ease with him spending that kind of money on me.

"See? Totally worth it," Edward attempted to reason. I rolled my eyes at him again but refrained from saying anything else on the matter.

When Jasper could finally drag Alice away from the vintage clothes, we made our way down to the beach. It wasn't the best beach I had ever seen, and when we had said 'picnic on the beach', we apparently meant 'picnic on the grassy spot overlooking the beach'. It seemed as quite a few other people had had the same idea as us, namely old people. We were probably the youngest ones there.

We carefully made our way to a nice, clear spot that was large enough for all of us. Alice and Rose gushed over my necklace as we ate, feeding Edward's ego and making him think that he had been a fucking genius or something. I tried to dissuade them from encouraging him, but they just looked at me like they believed I should be admitted to the mental institution.

Jasper and Emmett, however, where all for the girls shutting up about 'Edward's Romantic Gesture', because it made them look like bad boyfriends who didn't care about their girlfriends. It didn't help that Rose reminded them about the sexembargo and that they should really be trying to get into their good graces in order to get back into their pants.

When lunch was over, Edward decided that he wanted to go explore the rocky outcrops farther down the beach. No one else shared this particular inclination. I followed out of pure pity, because he looked so sad at the prospect of either going all alone, or not getting to play Rock Climber at all.

"Edward, just promise that you won't let me fall on my ass and everything will be fine," I told him nervously as he led the way across the beach, walking around obstacles and puddles in the sand. He laughed cheerfully at my apprehension. Did he not realise that I was being completely serious?

"You'll be fine, Bella."

_Uh-huh…easy for you to say, Mr. Perfect-feet-to-brain-coordination_.

I was thankful that the rocks were at least dry, so I didn't have to worry too much about the immensely hard objects that, should I fall on them, could quite possibly split my skull open and expose the inner workings of my mind – literally – to the world.

The outcrop was by no means particularly high or even very far away from the grass plots by the beach, but there was enough distance between us and the town that the waves rolling in on the shore drowned out all other sounds. Edward skilfully picked out the easiest route to the top, helping me every step of the way. I swear to god, had he not been there I would have fallen to my death, or at the very least suffered some seriously painful bruises on my ass, about 13 times.

The other side of the outcrop looked slightly easier to conquer, and halfway down Edward caught sight of a particular formation that looked like a two-seat couch wedged between a couple of boulders. He deemed it perfect for us to sit and take in the sun and view of the ocean and quickly guided me down to it.

I curled up next to his left side on the smooth rock, crossing my legs contently. After a few seconds I moved my left leg higher, draping it over Edward's own, and letting it dangle between his knees. He pulled me tightly into his side, circling his arm over my shoulder and drawing tiny circles on my skin.

The whole setting seemed so romantic – just me and the boy I loved, all alone next to the sea, watching the waves roll in and the birds dip and soar through the air. Now that we could neither hear or see the tiny town, it did indeed feel like we had entered our own little world of solitude.

These kinds of situations come by so rarely. Not taking advantage of them would be criminal.

I turned to Edward. "Wanna make out?"

He stared at me for a second. "Obviously. Why the hell did you think I brought you down here?" he laughed before suddenly crashing his lips to mine unceremoniously. I moaned happily as he immediately opened his mouth to mine, hungrily brining his tongue in between my lips. He definitely did not taste like tomatoes. Every surface of my skin that was in contact with him tingled with awareness; it was completely distracting while at the same time just working to enhance the emotions coursing through my body.

He made me so horny.

We furiously made out for several minutes, and sometime during the middle of it I climbed onto him, straddling his lap for easier access. A deep, primal groan from Edward was my reward for seeking some friction against his junk. Well, that and the amazingly tingly feeling it left in my hooha.

I grinned against his mouth, extremely pleased with myself.

Not to be outdone, or maybe because he was just really hard and desperate, he grabbed my ass and ground me into him, thrusting his hips up to meet me at the same time. He earned himself a surprisingly lusty moan from me.

_You sound like a pornstar, Swan. _

I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth as he continued to grind me against himself, but he pulled away from me and attacked my throat instead. It was entirely involuntary to put my hands in his hair and hold him closer; I just couldn't stay away from the bronze mess that was taunting me with its silky perfection.

The sensations he was creating in my body were quickly turning me into a panting, trembling mess and I threw my head back with abandon as he sucked on the junction of my neck and shoulder.

This was going too far, too fast.

"Wait, wait..." I breathed, gently tugging his hair to bring his face away from me. He stilled his movements of my ass and looked up at me, frowning in confusion.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

I laughed breathlessly. "Nothing's wrong, it's just that if you keep doing that I'm gonna come in my pants."

He grinned. "Why do think I'm doing it?"

He leaned his head closer again, but I tugged him back.

"No, wait... Look, I don't know how much longer we're staying here before we head home, and even then it's quite a long drive back to the house. I'd really rather not have to walk around with a pair of dripping wet panties all day, ok?"

Edward's face fell just a little bit, and he looked contemplative and just a bit apologetic. I put my hand against his face and ran my fingers through the stubble with a smile.

"Besides, if you make my legs all wobbly with your amazing orgasm-giving powers, how the hell do you expect me to be able to climb those rocks without dying?" I teased him, gesturing back to the outcrop with my head. He smiled ruefully in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he admitted, but he couldn't quite wipe the disappointment from his face. I pursed my lips in thought for a few seconds before grinning evilly.

"But _you_ wouldn't have to walk around with a mess in your pants..." I said suggestively, before promptly scooting back and sliding off his legs. I grabbed his knees and spread them, taking up my position before he could even open his mouth to ask me what the hell I was doing.

My nimble fingers immediately went to the buttons on his jeans, popping them open one by one.

"Bella, what are you doing?!"

I looked up in surprise when Edward's hands clamped down on mine.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

He cast a nervous glance towards the outcrop separating us from the town before looking back down at me. "You can't do th-that... _here_!" He sounded almost frantic as he tried to push my hands away from his crotch and really hard dick.

"Why not?" I asked, genuinely curious and surprised.

"Because someone could see!"

I scoffed. "Edward, you're the only one who had any interest in even coming here. I don't think anyone else is going to turn into Dora the Explorer." I at least assumed I could make that analogy; I had never actually seen this show myself, but with the word 'explorer' in her name, I just figured it was appropriate.

"Tha-that's not the... I'm no-... You just can't d-... _Bella_!"

I had gone back to trying to free his glorious cock while he spluttered nonsensically and he adamantly squeaked my name when I succeeded in popping the last button. I ignored him completely and stroked him through the black material of his underwear. A garbled groan left him in the middle of another stammered protest and he loosened his grip on my hands minimally. I liked to think it was in submission.

He involuntarily jerked his hips up into my hand as I palmed him, and his head slowly dropped back to rest against the rock behind him. I reached up and kissed his neck, feeling the scratch of his stubble against my lips. I wrapped my fingers around him as best as I could with the fabric in the way and squeezed gently.

"Bella..." It definitely wasn't in protest this time.

"Just relax, baby - no one's gonna see," I assured him in a whisper. I kissed his Adam's apple once before retreating back to his pants. Edward drew a huge breath and held it as I slid my hand into his underwear, touching the silky skin with pleasure. I pulled him out into the open, enjoying the way Edward's hands fisted on either side of his legs, the knuckles turning white with the strain. He started panting softly as I stroked him a few times, circling my thumb over the head and spreading the bead of liquid I found there.

"Oh god, I can't believe I'm letting you do this..." he whispered in a strained voice, closing his eyes as I continued my ministrations.

"You know exactly why you're letting me do this," I laughed. "Because I'm fucking awesome - easy as that."

And without further ado, I brought my head down to his cock and took him into my mouth.

"Oh, holy jesus fucking christ...!" he groaned, slamming his fist against the rock beneath him. He was already so hard, I could tell it wouldn't take long before he came undone.

I bopped my head up and down on him, using my hand to supplement my movements for a few minutes. I took pleasure from the sounds he made, especially the delicious whimper he uttered when I teased the underside of the head with my tongue.

"Shit, shit, shit..." he moaned, unclenching his right fist and gently sliding his fingers into my hair, smoothing it away from my face. I looked up at him through my lashes - I wanted to see what I did to him with my own eyes. I was not disappointed with what I saw; his brow was gorgeously furrowed, his mouth hanging open as he panted hard, and his burning green eyes were gazing down at me with so much lust that a shiver went down my spine.

His jaw clenched when I took as much of him into my mouth as I could, only stopping when my gag-reflex made it's presence known. I stayed calm and sucked forcefully all the way to the top, making him draw a hissing breath between his teeth. I did it again and his dick twitched happily.

I squeezed the base with my hand, swirling my tongue around him. Edward's head dropped back against the rock again as another deep, rumbling growl left his throat.

"Bella, I'm getting... _oh, jesus motherfucking shit!_... cl-close, baby..." he informed me, his hips thrusting hard.

I hummed in a low tone, knowing that the vibrations would feel amazing for him. Going from the gasp and groan that he emitted, and the way his fist clenched in my hair, I'd say the humming was fairly successful.

His breathing was now hard and strained, his chest heaving above me. I could see his abs flexing with each breath and I hummed again, unable to retain it with such a sight in front of me.

"_Oh, oh, aah! Bella, _shit! I can... I can't- fuck!" His hips started moving in time with me now, signalling that he was extremely close. "Baby, please...!" he growled, his tone desperate. For what, I didn't know, but I redoubled my efforts anyway.

That seemed to do the trick. His dick became impossibly harder between my lips and his legs shook on either side of me.

"_Ungh, yes! _Fuck, yes-... Bella!"

He erupted in thick streams down my throat, a violent shudder ripping through his entire body as curses and swears fell from his lips. I dutifully swallowed what he gave me, releasing the grip of my hand gradually as he slowly softened.

He collapsed back against the rock when he was done, struggling for breath with a very nice red sheen on his face. I released him from my mouth, wiping my lips with the back of my hand as I gave him some time to regain his energy. I carefully tucked him back into his pants and buttoned up his jeans for him, rising to my feet afterwards. He opened his eyes slowly.

With two trembling arms he reached for me, leaning forward and scooting to the edge of the rock with obvious effort. Wrapping his arms around my hips, he rested his head against my stomach and sighed.

"You're right - you _are_ fucking awesome."

I laughed loudly and put my hands on the top of his head, stroking his hair as per usual. It was amazing to feel him relax even more as my fingers combed through the strands, every single time.

He nuzzled his face into my stomach contently, drawing random patterns on my back as we just took our time with each other. I was in no rush to get back to the town, and I couldn't be happier than when I was encased in Edward's arms.

My heart thudded in my chest, each beat reminding me of how much I loved this boy. I bit back an insane urge to tell him, right then and there, just how much that was.

_Too soon, it's too soon! He's gonna run away screaming if you say it already_.

I reluctantly listened to my inner voice's warning; it was right, I knew that. It might even be too soon for _me_; I didn't know if I actually could say it out loud yet. So yes, my inner voice was completely right about it being too soon. But that didn't mean I had to like it.

"_I love you_," I silently worded to the top of his head, playing with the strands at the nape of his neck. That would have to do me over until I could actually tell him for real.

I was startled out of my peaceful bubble when Edward's phone rang. He pulled away from me with a frustrated groan, slipping his hand into his pocket and pulling out the offending thing.

"Yeah?" he answered, almost succeeding in covering the tone of utmost satisfaction in his voice. He dragged a hand down his face, obviously trying to bring himself away from the cloud of sleepiness that was encroaching on him. "Mmhm... no, nothing interesting... yeah, we'll be right there... see you in a bit."

He snapped his phone shut and forced it back into his pocket. "That was dad; they're getting ready to leave. Apparently we're taking a scenic route home, so it'll take a little longer."

I nodded in understanding and took a step back, allowing Edward to get up from the rock. He groaned as he stretched his body, a satisfied smile grazing his lips. He looked down at me as he dropped his arms again, reaching for my hand.

He tucked a wayward strand of my hair behind my ear before bending down and kissing me sweetly on the lips. I couldn't help but think that, had we been at that stage in our relationship, and he felt that way about me, right then would have been a perfect time for him to say '_I love you_'.

Instead he said, "How about I return the favour tonight, baby? It doesn't feel right that I should get mine, without you getting yours." He fingered the charms of my necklace, skilfully touching my boobs in the process.

I laughed gently, only slightly regretful that we weren't at that stage yet. "Sounds like a plan, baby."

He gave me his crooked grin and lead me carefully over to the outcrop, helping me along the way until we reached our goal.

-------

"God, this sucks..." I mumbled, halfway through the flight back to the US. Edward and I had already watched two movies, and now we were extremely bored.

This morning had been slightly hectic, everyone running around trying to pick up all of their things. We had gone out last night to a restaurant, rather than buying more groceries to cook dinner at home. We had come back to the townhouse much later than planned, and everyone had made half-assed efforts at best to pack their bags before going to bed. Where Edward had indeed returned the favour... and then some.

Alice had been the only one with a shred of enthusiasm directed at the task of packing, and as I had promised, I allowed her to 'help me'. I say this sarcastically, because she basically did most the work for me. Not that I could complain - while Alice chattered on and on about folding and shoe placement and a lot of other nonsense, I made out with Edward on my bed.

Our flight from Edinburgh to London had been quite an early one, and I slept my way through that. Unfortunately, I was now wide-awake, and since I couldn't cut this flight short by dreaming about Edward without any clothes on, I had to sit awake and watch horrible movies instead.

"Tell me about it," Edward answered next to me, idly drumming his fingers against his knees.

"Oh, well," I sighed, "at least Charlie is going to be happy to have me back home." That was at least the general idea I got from the short email he had sent back, where he mentioned doing such things as 'ordering pizza', 'doing the dishes' and 'took you truck to the shop, it was making funny noises'.

I had received an answer from Renee yesterday too, which I read before we went out to dinner. I refrained from answering most of her questions, because honestly, I didn't want to sit in front of the computer until the day I turned 50. She did promise, however, not to mention anything to Charlie, should she talk to him for some reason in the near future. Not that they usually held up much of a connection these days, but they would occasionally pick up the phone or write an email about certain things, mostly regarding me. I wouldn't have put it past Renee to immediately phone Charlie to tell him the 'good news', only I was sure he wouldn't really see it that way.

More likely than not, he would come running out of the house with his gun as soon as our car pulled up to the curb to drop me off.

Edward's thoughts seemed to have gone down the same road. "He's not going to like me any more, once we tell him."

He said this so matter-of-factly that I had to laugh. "Who says he _ever_ liked you?" I teased him.

"Well, now you're just being ridiculous. Of course he likes me. I'm a likeable fucking person."

"Well, I don't think he'll really care how likeable you are, once he finds out that you're fucking his only daughter."

Edward groaned. "I know... it's a huge fucking problem."

"I don't know if we should tell him together - maybe it would be better if I did it alone, gave him some time to calm down if necessary?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "That sounds like a great idea; I like it very much."

"Or maybe we should just do it the same way we told your family," I teased him some more. "We could do it on the living room couch, where he watches baseball, just in time for him to get home from work."

He actually paled. "Bella, that's not funny. You can't joke about things like that. He'd shoot my fucking dick off!"

He said this just a bit too loudly, and thoroughly startled the poor flight attendant who just passed us.

"Sorry," he mumbled at her shocked expression as I tried to hold my laughter in. She walked away slowly, casting a few glances back at us as she left.

"Seriously, baby - you can't say stuff like that to me, ever."

I giggled at his terrified expression. "Oh come on, lighten up. Do you really think I'd _ever_ intentionally do something that would cause my father to catch me having sex?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, obviously not. But the mental image..." He gestured vaguely to his head and shuddered. "It's gonna give me fucking nightmares."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... Either way, we'll figure it out somehow. I guess I can always just be a grown-up and straight-out say that you're my boyfriend."

"And if that doesn't work?" He looked highly concerned.

"Then, I'll... uh... get my mommy to do it for me."

He nodded seriously. "Ah, I see. Good plan."

"Oh, shut up. At least you don't have to be there."

"Good point." He sighed and looked around the plane. "This is so fucking boring."

"Tell me about it..."

-----

"Baby? Bella, wake up - we're here."

"Unhgrnmf..." I opened one bleary eye to see Edward leaning towards me.

"We just came into Forks; we'll be dropping off Alice soon, ok?"

"Ok..." I mumbled, sitting up straighter in my seat. I couldn't remember when exactly I fell asleep; I just knew that I really didn't want to wake up now.

"Bella? Try to stay awake for a few more hours tonight, ok? I know it's like in the middle of the night for you right now, but it's still early here."

I nodded at Edward's advice, unable to answer him verbally in the middle of the jaw breaking yawn I had going on.

A few minutes later we pulled up outside of Alice's house. It wasn't really practical, but we still all got out of the mini-van to say goodbye to her. Jasper pulled her bags out from the back and lugged them up to the door where her parents had appeared.

They waited until we had all hugged Alice and said our goodbyes before coming forward to greet their daughter. Jasper got a welcome-home-hug too, as well as a firm handshake from her dad.

After we had all piled back into the van, I knew I only had a minute left with Edward before we pulled up at my house. I turned to him and grabbed his hand.

"I'm going to miss you tonight..." I whispered, feeling a little vulnerable about admitting it, but wanting to nonetheless.

He gazed at me in silence for a few seconds, studying my face. "Me too, baby," he whispered back before leaning in and giving me a warm, soft kiss. I sighed, knowing it was the last one he'd be able to give me tonight.

All too soon, my house came into view and I squeezed Edward's hand hard - it felt wrong to leave him. I didn't want to spend the night alone, not when I was so used to having him near me all the time.

As the car pulled to a full stop, I looked towards the front window of my house; the curtain fluttered gently, and a few seconds later Charlie and Sue emerged from the front door. I smiled, knowing that they had been waiting for me to arrive. I wondered how many times Charlie had looked out the window in the last hour.

Edward and I shared a regretful look before I slowly let go of his hand and turned to get out of the car, throwing myself into 'Just Friends'-mode.

"Bella!" Sue sang happily as I stepped forward and she hurried towards me over the lawn. I accepted her enthusiastic hug warmly, oddly pleased that she would be so happy to see me after only five days away.

Charlie followed her at a slower pace, giving me a small Charlie-smile as he approached.

"Bells..." he said quietly as he hugged me, not showing more emotion than he was comfortable with, as always.

"Hey dad," I said back as we hugged. He pulled away with his hands on my shoulders, his smile growing just a bit wider as he looked at me.

"Did you have a good flight?"

"Yeah, it was good."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"Well, Bella..." _Oh Esme, thank god_, "I guess this is good-bye for now."

I turned and hugged her. "Thank you so much for everything, Esme - I've had such a great time."

"You're welcome, sweetie," she said passionately, tightening her hold before stepping back with a smile. "But I'm sure we'll see you over at the house soon."

It took me half a second to remember that I used to come over to their house all the time before, so her statement wouldn't sound odd to Charlie.

I hugged all the rest of the group, squealing in surprise when Emmett picked me up off the ground when it was his turn.

I saved Edward for last, obviously. With a plastered on smile, I faked as much cheerfulness as I could into my voice.

"Bye, Edward - call me tomorrow, ok?" I said, in what I hoped was a just-friends sort of way, before I stepped forward to hug him.

"Yeah, I will. Bye, Bella," was all he said, with a smile that I hoped only I could see was tinted with sadness. I breathed him in as he enveloped me in his arms.

"I'll miss you so much," I whispered into his ear before pulling away. He gave me a quick smile and nodded, silently telling me the same thing.

I waved from the curb as they pulled away, biting down on my lip as they disappeared round the corner.

God, I fucking missed him already - this was pathetic.

"Come on, Bells; let's get your stuff inside. Sue made dinner for us."

I nodded at my dad with my fake smile as he picked up my suitcase and brought it into the house for me. I sighed against the slight pull I felt in my chest. I imagined myself being able to physically tell how the distance between Edward and myself grew as they drove farther and farther away from me. It wasn't a good feeling at all, but I hoped it would work in reverse too; it would be amazing if I could tell when he was getting closer too.

That night my bed was huge, empty and cold. I did not sleep well at all.

------

The next morning I was helping Sue, who had once again stayed the night, clean up after breakfast.

"Hey, Bella!" she suddenly exclaimed, accidentally spraying water into my face as she turned to me with the dish brush in hand, making me flinch. "Oh, sorry honey!"

"No, don't worry about it, it's fine," I assured her, wiping some suds off my nose. "What were you going to say?"

"Just that, why don't you show us your photos from the trip? I'd love to see them."

"Oh, yeah, that could be fun," Charlie pitched in from the table, lowering the paper he was reading.

"Uhm, yeah, sure," I agreed, nodding my head at both of them before returning to my task of drying.

A while later, I sat wedged in between Sue and Charlie on the couch, my laptop balancing on my knees. I hadn't even gone through these pictures on my camera yet, so I eagerly transferred them to my computer, wanting to go through my memories again.

They oh'd and ah'd at the pictures of the house, commenting on the view and the size of the rooms. Sue took greater interest in the pictures from our time out on the town, especially liking the ones I took of a Christmas shop - Edward and Emmett were posing outside with the real-size Santa statue, and my heart tugged just a little at the picture of Edward.

They both laughed at the pictures I had taken during his and Jasper's birthday, especially the ones of the two of them jumping around like little girls after the getting the car-thingy.

"This is the restaurant where we ate that night... these are the steaks we all had..." I narrated as I flipped through the images.

"Jesus, Bells, you ate all that?" Charlie asked, pointing to the picture on the screen.

I laughed. "Yeah, I've never been so full in my life. It was really good though."

"I guess they kept you well fed, di-" Charlie started to say, but he cut off abruptly as I flipped to the next image.

My heart stopped and I suddenly felt like I might barf. "Gah!" I squeaked, and pressed the next button immediately.

The picture that had now caused Charlie and Sue to both turn into statues, one of shock and the other of what I assumed must be slowly building rage, had been taken by Alice. It had been taken by Alice after our shopping trip, when we were all sitting on the couch.

It had been taken by Alice, when I thought she was pointing the camera at Jasper and Emmett acting like idiots whilst playing their video game.

It was a picture of Edward and I kissing.

I gulped nervously, too fucking terrified to turn and look at my father. From the corner of my eye I saw his fist slowly clenching, the knuckles turning white and his whole hand trembling from the strain.

"Isabella Swan... what the hell was that?"

* * *

**...**

**I have been warned by my new, ****unofficial**** beta, that I may have some irate readers on my hands for that little ending. Feel free to tell me I suck for that *grin***

**Did everyone have a lovely Christmas? Sadly, no naked Rob under my tree - did you guys have any luck?**

**Pics of Bella's necklace, and the inspiration for Edward's outfit (sans the bruises, obviously), are on my profile for those of you who like that. Also, just need to say that this tiny town isn't really based on anything specific - I am taking some creative liberties here *grin***

**Happy New Year's guys!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

***gasp* I know, I can't believe it either - another chapter after only one week? There must be something in the water. **

**Many millions of hugs and kisses to my unofficial beta, bouncy72, who not only helped me pretty this chapter up, but also got this story rec'd on P.I.C's FanFic Corner! You're too good to me, bb. And hi to all the new readers who found me through the blog! *waves***

**Also, please feel free to listen to the song that's mentioned somewhere in the middle of this chapter - you don't have to, but it's a good one and it will make you happy. **

***shuts up and let's you all get on with it*  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Oops**

BPOV

_The picture that had now caused Charlie and Sue to both turn into statues, one of shock and the other of what I assumed must be slowly building rage, had been taken by Alice. It had been taken by Alice after our shopping trip, when we were all sitting on the couch._

_It had been taken by Alice, when I thought she was pointing the camera at Jasper and Emmett acting like idiots whilst playing their video game._

_It was a picture of Edward and I kissing._

_I gulped nervously, too fucking terrified to turn and look at my father. From the corner of my eye I saw his fist slowly clenching, the knuckles turning white and his whole hand trembling from the strain._

_"Isabella Swan... what the hell was that?"_

* * *

"Uhm..."

_Oh, that's just genius, Swan. Your father, the same man who owns a gun, just saw a picture of you kissing a guy you spent five days with in a foreign country under the pretence that you're just friends with him, and the only thing you can think of fucking saying is 'uhm'? Good job. No, really - well done. _

"'Uhm', Bella? '_Uhm'_?!" Charlie's voice grew somewhat screechy, an impressive achievement for a man his age.

"Charlie-..." Sue started saying, but his arm flew up to stop her.

"No, Sue – don't, ok? I think I deserve a god damn explanation from my daughter about why she is _suddenly_," at this point he rose from the couch and threw both his hands in the air as he stared down at me, pure crazy gleaming out of his eyes, "kissing Edward Cullen!"

I looked up at him with my mouth gaping open. I could think of absolutely nothing to say. The only thing my brain seemed capable of doing at this point was analyse the level of purple Charlie's face was turning.

"I-… I… I'd-…. Uhm…"

It was quite impressive how, despite the minimal amount of actual sound I produced, the I-am-so-freaked-out-and-nervous-I-might-actually-barf-on-my-dad's-shoes-tremble in my voice was still audible.

"What's going on, Bella? Are you dating him or something? I thought you were just friends!" Charlie stood above me, huffing and puffing with his hands on his hips in a typical outraged-father kind of way. The way he said it, and the complete anger in his voice, told me that maybe Edward had been right - Charlie didn't really like him any more.

"Bella, will you answer me? I want to know what's going on here, and I want to know _now_!"

I gulped, but before I could say anything, Sue uttered a huff next to me and stood up. She glared at Charlie with what I thought was a rather healthy amount of irritation.

"Charlie! Would you calm down?!" She actually pointed her finger at him, and I stared up at her in bewildered awe. "Edward is a nice guy, and Bella is a smart girl - she knows what she's doing. Yelling at her like a caveman isn't going to achieve anything! So sit your ass down in that chair _right now_ and let your daughter explain without suffering an aneurysm!"

Sue was amazing. I actually think I fell in love with her a little.

Charlie's nostrils flared as he obviously tried to calculate his chances of coming out of this with both his balls intact if he attempted to defy this fiery woman. He huffed a few times, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Sue crossed her arms and stared at him.

Charlie sat down.

With a complete change of attitude, Sue looked at me and smiled warmly. She sat down and placed a hand on my back, rubbing supportive circles against my skin.

"Now, Bella - am I correct in assuming that you and Edward are dating?" She completely ignored Charlie's agitated grumble at this.

I nodded in answer to her question, smiling only in response to the overjoyed grin that spread over her face.

"Oh, Bella, that's wonderful! I've always thought you two were so adorable togeth-"

"Now wait just a minute here!" Charlie interrupted her, a fearful but still defiant look in his eyes as he glanced at Sue. "Bella, I want you to tell me _how long_ this has been going on! That's the most important thing here! Why wasn't I told of this before? Were you just waiting until after the trip to tell me or something?" That question seemed to have bubbled out of him before he even had a chance to think about it himself, as his eyes widened dangerously after he said it.

_Oh, holy crap. I didn't even think it was possible for Charlie to show this much emotion in one go. It must be some kind of record or something… God, would you shut up? Your father's brain is about to melt due to the fiery rage that is boiling within him. Pay attention!_

Charlie's jaws clenched and he glared at me. "Was that it, Bella?" His tone was all weird and quiet, and it freaked me out even more than when he was yelling. Oh, sweet baby Jesus and His blanket. "Did you lie to me so that I wouldn't stop you from-... from..." He gesticulated oddly with his hands, as if that would explain what the hell he was trying to say. His face was turning an unhealthy shade of plum and his voice was shaky with badly withheld anger. "I would have-... No, not if I had-... _Bella_..." He seemed to be having great difficulties getting his words out. He took a huge breath and held it for a few seconds. "Did you share a-... a room with _him_?"

Ok, yeah, Edward was definitely right - Charlie did _not_ like him any more.

"No! I mean, yes, we share-...." I trailed off quickly as I realised that was the completely wrong thing to say, going from the way Charlie's face started to tremble from the force of his clenched jaws, "I mean... uhm... no, I didn't keep it from you! It happened in Edinburgh." Maybe if I could distract him with that, he wouldn't focus so much on the fact that I had just told him I had shared a room with Edward, which was a really stupid thing to do.

_This is such a fucking mess, Swan. What the hell?_

"What. Happened. In. Edinburgh?"

Oh wow, clipped words. Not good.

"Well, it kinda came out that Edward likes me, because you know.. he uh, told me so, and... uhm..." God, what the fuck is wrong with me? Why does this shit always happen when I try to explain something? Why can't my brain just cut me some slack and come up with the most awesome answer imaginable that would clear this whole mess up in a way that wouldn't end up with Charlie threatening Edward's manhood with his gun? I mean, didn't I deserve at least that much every once in a while?

"And, well... after he told me, I kinda realised that I felt the same way, s-so we... uhm..." I, stupidly, raised my hands and thrust my fingers together to illustrate how Edward and I ended up an item. Maybe not my smartest move.

Charlie stared at my hands with wide, furiously burning eyes.

_Oh, crap. _

_"_I- I mean, n-... -n-not like _th-that_!" I stuttered quickly, trying to rectify my major fuck-up of illustrating, unintentionally as it may have been, how Edward and I had sex for my dad who was already close to collapsing under the strain of his rage. I immediately pulled my hands apart, and sat on them for good measure.

Charlie's mouth opened and closed several times, as if he was at a complete loss for words. He continued to stare at the point where my hands had just been, as if becoming lost in his own mind. How the hell did I fix this? I was almost starting to hyperventilate from the anxiety and nerves that were building in me.

Sue placed a hand on my arm, and I tore my horrified gaze away from my father with some difficulty.

"Just ignore him, Bella - he'll come around soon enough. I think you just may have shocked him a little too much with the," she raised her hands and mimicked my unintentional-Edward-and-I-fucked illustration. I pulled my hands away from under my thighs and buried my face in my palms, a deep groan of embarrassment rising out of me.

"_I didn't mean it like that_," I mumbled incoherently.

"I'm sure you didn't _mean it_ like that, sweetie..." her voice lowered and gained a teasing tone, "but that doesn't mean it didn't happen, does it?"

I raised my head and gaped at her. She just laughed.

"Bella, please - I was 17 once too, you know." She patted my knee. "And so was your father. Which is of course why he might be acting like this..." She trailed off in contemplation.

I chanced a glance over at him. He had gained a look of determination as he started down at the floor. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

_Should I call Edward and warn him? I'm sure he'd like to know about this - he'd never come by my house any more, but we could work around that, surely. His house was huge, plenty of space for us to hang out... Dad would never have to see Edward, ever again. And my boyfriend would stay alive. _

_"_So come on, Bella - tell me what happened!" Sue's excited tone reminded me of Alice when she implored me to accept the Girl Talk-time. What the fuck, I had to do this again? Wasn't once enough?

Reluctantly, I answered Sue's questions about the developments in mine and Edward's relationship, while keeping a close eye on dad - he seemed to have calmed down some, but since his gaze never shifted from the spot on the floor he was currently studying, I was pretty sure he was still walking around in his own little world, possibly plotting Edward's murder.

The only thing that managed to rouse him was the doorbell. We all looked up as it sounded through the house, and Charlie stared towards the door for a few seconds before getting up. He slowly walked out of the room and down the hall.

I listened curiously to see who it was, but when the door opened the only thing I could hear was a sharp intake of breath, followed by a few seconds of silence.

... the fuck?

"_You_...!" Charlie's suddenly deep, rasping growl rang down the hall - from the way he said it, it was the worst curse in the known history of the universe.

"Oh, shit..."

I immediately recognised the voice behind that fearful and understanding exclamation. "Edward!" I squeaked, scrambling up from the couch and practically running to the door, with Sue hot on my heels.

I rounded the corner just in time to see Edward stumble a few steps back from the porch, his horrified eyes locked on the advancing Charlie.

"You! Y-You... _Yooouu!_" Charlie continued to growl, seeming beyond knowing what else to say. He resorted to shaking his finger angrily at Edward, trembling from head to toe.

I rushed forward and passed Charlie at the door, standing between him and the object of my love, who at this point looked like he just really wanted to go home.

"Dad, please! Would you calm down?" I had to admit, this was getting slightly ridiculous, and a hell of a lot embarrassing. I looked at Edward. "Are you ok?"

He gulped and nodded, his eyes flickered quickly to me, but perhaps from some deeply buried survival instinct he didn't seem to want to take his eyes off of Charlie for too long.

Sue came up next to him at this point, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Charlie, you're acting ridiculous. Just calm down, alright? Come on, let's go back inside..."

She led him away, giving me a meaningful look and gestured with her head to Edward.

I nodded in understanding and turned to my terrified boyfriend.

"Uhm, yeah... Charlie knows."

He stared at me. "No shit." He gulped again and fixed his eyes into the door, watching as Sue slowly walked dad down the hallway. Charlie kept his eyes on him the whole way, head turned menacingly over his shoulder. "Did you tell him?"

"Uh, no - I was showing him and Sue pictures from the trip, and it seems as if Alice took a picture of us kissing. He kinda freaked out after seeing that."

He nodded, scratching his head slowly. "Well, that... that sucks."

I sighed. "You're telling me. I've never seen him turn so purple in the face before."

"Purple?" Edward looked at me quizzically.

"Yeah, you know... from being really angry and shit."

"He turns purple?"

"Why does this fascinate you so much?" Weren't there more important issues for him to focus on here?

"I don't know, I've just never seen anyone turn purple before.. I mean, red sure, that's normal... but purple? That's kinda cool, in a terrifyingly scary and probably unhealthy sort of way."

I blinked at him. "Are you serious?"

Edward kinda groaned a little, sounding desperate and confused. "I don't know, Bella! I'm fucking freaking out here! I'm just waiting for him to break free and get his fucking gun."

I nodded in understanding. "Don't worry - I think Sue's got him under control." I stroked his arm a little to reassure him. "But why are you here in the first place? I thought you were going to call me?"

"Oh, well - I, uh... I actually found a pair of your.. uhm... _panties_," he whispered this so quietly I almost couldn't hear him, "in my suitcase, and since I wanted to see you as soon as possible, I thought I'd deliver them personally." He looked back at the house. "But maybe calling first would have been smarter."

"You found a pair of my panties?"

"Shh!" He looked almost demented as he pressed his finger against his mouth, obviously not wanting Charlie to hear that particular piece of information. I rolled my eyes at him but played nice and lowered my voice.

"How the hell did a pair of my panties end up in your suitcase?"

Edward's lips twitched a little; he seemed proud. "I may or may not have put them there."

I laughed loudly. "Edward, you're a sick little pervert, you know that?" But despite the fact that it was kinda weird of him to have done that, I also thought it was really sweet and funny. And just a little bit hot.

_God, I'm fucking strange_.

I stepped closer and leaned up to kiss him. He seemed a little hesitant, and threw a quick glance at the doorway again before bending down to meet me. Despite his hesitance, his kiss was warm, sweet and soft. His lips tainted faintly of coffee.

"But you still like me, right?" he teased after we broke apart.

"Obviously, yeah. Otherwise I'd just go right in there and tell Charlie you stole a pair of my panties for your own pleasure and then he'd shoot you and I wouldn't have to deal with you any more."

Edward emitted a nervous laugh. "Shut up, Bella - seriously, that's not funny."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Oh, I think it is."

"Well, I think it isn't."

"But it is, though."

"No, it really-" he abruptly stopped and I grinned in victory. "I'm not doing this with you right now."

"Suit yourself." I looked around the yard for a little while before my gaze went back to the house. "Maybe we should get out of here for awhile? Let Charlie calm down from his nonsensical rage?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, sounds like a good plan."

I nodded and smiled, turning around to go tell dad and grab my things. Before I could walk away though, Edward grabbed my hand and gently tugged me back to him. In one swift move, he crushed me against him, putting his arms around me. With his face nestled into my hair, right next to my ear, I easily heard the sigh of relief he emitted. I closed my eyes with a smile and wrapped my arms around him, squeezing tightly.

"This is so fucking stupid, but I really missed you..." he admitted in a small whisper, squeezing me back.

My smile grew wider and I turned my head in to kiss his neck. "I missed you too, Edward. It's not stupid."

We stood there for a little while longer, just enjoying our closeness. I breathed in his scent greedily, wondering how willing he would be to give me one of his shirts just so I could walk around and sniff it when he wasn't there. It would probably do wonders for my sanity in the long run. I mean, the man did steal my panties after all – I should get something in return.

"You two!"

The sudden voice behind us scared the crap out of me, and I jumped in Edward's arms with a small shriek. He immediately let go of me as if burned and took a step back just as I whipped around to see Charlie standing in the doorway, glaring at us.

"In the living room, _now_." His tone was not one to argue with, and after glaring at us some more he turned on his heels and stalked back into the house, confident that his command would be followed.

Edward and I looked at each other, our eyes wide with apprehension and terror. Edward gulped, but squared his shoulders and walked forward. I followed behind, silently praying to whatever deity that was listening that we would survive this unscathed.

Charlie sat in his chair, waiting for us. He inclined his head sharply at the couch, clearly indicating that he wanted our asses placed on it as soon as humanly possible.

Sue sympathetically smiled at us from the end of the couch as we sat down. I wondered if she knew what was coming, or if she just understood the embarrassment I was feeling over the fact my father was actually doing this.

Edward sat ram rod straight, his hands in his lap and a few inches of air separating us. It irritated me that Charlie was reducing him to such a nervous wreck. My nostrils flared a little, and I held Charlie's gaze as I reached over and took Edward's hand. From the corner of my eye I could see him swallowing hard and his mouth kinda moved up and down a little, but he gripped my hand fiercely and held on to it.

Charlie's eyes narrowed as he looked at our clasped hands, but when he opened his mouth, Sue gave a delicate cough behind me. His eyes cut to her and with some obvious effort he swallowed whatever he had planned to say.

For the second time in about 20 minutes, I was eternally grateful to the wonderful woman who held Charlie's balls in her iron fist.

My father cleared his throat and returned his gaze to Edward and I. Or, well, he focused mostly on Edward. And I felt sorry for him as he burned under the heat of Charlie's murderous thoughts.

I was suddenly reminded of what I had said on the plane, about Charlie not liking Edward anymore after we told him. "_I don't think he'll really care how likeable you are, once he finds out that you're fucking his only daughter_.'

As often happens when caught in tense, awkward situations, an inappropriate half-giggle, half-snort escaped me and I slapped my free hand over my mouth in shock. Everyone looked at me, which made it harder for me to hold another outburst in.

I chanced a glance at Edward and immediately snorted again, bending over so that I couldn't see anyone's face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I breathed as I straightened back up, waving my hand in front of my face. Edward looked at me with the universal expression of 'what the fuck?' on his face and I could only shake my head in response. Explaining it would only make Charlie… well, he would most likely burst a blood vessel in some really important part of his body, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Well…" Charlie seemed a bit lost for words following my crazy outburst and he flexed his fingers as he tried to get back on track. He cleared his throat and stilled as he looked back at us. "I'm hoping I will only have to say this once, so you two have to pay attention, alright?"

Edward and I nodded hesitantly; this sounded very ominous.

"I'm not going to sit here and pretend that I'm thrilled about…" he waved his hand in the air, gesticulating between us, "… _this_." He paused and focused his gaze on me. "But I will admit that there are worse guys out there, Bella."

If I were Edward, I would have silently gone '_Uhm… thanks?_' Actually, I still went '_Uhm…thanks?_' because I wasn't sure if Charlie's comment was particularly flattering to either one of us.

"I've seen how close you two are as friends and, well… I guess it was just a matter of time before this happened." At this, Charlie burrowed his eyes into Edward, clearly blaming him for it. "And Bella, I know that you're turning 18 in just a few months, but there are still rules that I expect you to follow. Curfew is still at 11 pm over the summer, 10 pm on weekdays once you go back to school. There will be _no_ sleepovers…" Again, this was directed mostly at Edward, a clear warning. "And I'm telling you now, _hurting her_ is not an option."

I felt an embarrassed blush rise in my cheeks. "Dad…" I whined, feeling that this whole thing was getting just a tad ridiculous. I thought the whole over-protective-father-threathens-boyfriends-life-should-daughter-ever-come-home-crying talk only happened in pitifully bad teen-movies, not in actual real life. Couldn't Charlie just leave it alone?

"No, Bella – he's right," Edward offered unexpectedly. I turned my head to gape at him a little, but he was looking at Charlie. "I promise sir, I will do everything I can to make sure she is always safe and happy, and I will always respect her wishes. Bella is extremely important to me, and I would never do anything to risk our relationship." The obvious honesty and certainty in his voice left me a bit speechless. I think I actually fell a little bit more in love with him, despite the amount of cheese dripping all over his statement.

Clearly, that was not what Charlie was expecting either. He blinked a few times, a rather dumbfounded look on his face. "Ah, well… good." A manly, gruff cough followed, along with a curt nod.

Deciding that I had had enough of this nonsense now, I cleared my throat. "Dad, now that this whole thing is _hopefully_ sorted out, Edward and I are gonna leave. I'll give you a call later to know when I'll be home, ok?"

I didn't give him a chance to answer; I stood up and pulled Edward with me, dragging him over to the stairs and up to my room.

As soon as I closed the door behind me, Edward walked over to my bed and collapsed face-first on my blue bed sheet.

"Jesus Christ on a piece of toast. I've never been so terrified in my entire life."

I leaned back against the door, leaving the task of supporting me to the sturdy wood. I hoped it wouldn't fail me – I'd been embarrassed enough for today; falling on my ass for no other reason than standing still wouldn't make me feel better.

"You should have seen him before you came over… seriously, the shade of purple…" I trailed off, waving my hand in a vague gesture over my face.

Edward grunted and turned his head to look at me. "Speaking of which…" he said mystically before lifting himself off my bed. As he walked over to where I stood, he dug his hand into his front pocket. Stopping in front of me, he produced a piece of lacy, purple fabric that I instantly recognised as my panties. Fortunately, they were one of the three extra pairs I compulsively packed whenever I travelled anywhere, in case of any emergencies or something, so I hadn't actually worn them.

He smirked as I took them from him, only resisting a little as I pulled them from his grasp.

"Mind telling me why, exactly, you decided to steal these and hide them in your suitcase?" I asked, dangling the lace cheekies from my finger. Edward kept his eyes on them and licked his lips.

"Well, it was a split-second decision that I didn't think about too much. I saw them, wanted them and took them."

"Mmhm… and why did you decide to give them back to me?"

"Well, I was unpacking this morning, and I was thinking about you and how much I wanted to see you today. So when I came upon this sexy as hell little garment of yours, I figured giving them back to you would offer me an awesome reason for coming over." His eyes darkened just a bit and he leaned closer to me. "Besides, if I'd kept them, I would never get to see you wearing them and that would just be such a waste, don't you think?"

I swallowed thickly, my brain getting a little fuzzy when he was so close to me. His handsomeness was almost too much to handle. I nodded confusedly in answer to his question.

Edward gave me his crooked grin, smugness playing in the corners of his lips. He quickly closed the distance between us and kissed me, stealing my breath away with the evident lust in his action. I wrapped my arms around his neck, panties and all, as he pressed me into the door; the arm of my bathrobe rubbed against my face but I barely noticed as Edward stuck his tongue into my waiting mouth.

The frantic lust prevailed in his kisses for a few more seconds before it started to slowly taper off, sweet tenderness taking its place. I tried to show him just how much I had actually missed him, even though we had only been apart for the night. I tenderly ran my fingers through the hair at his neck, moving my lips with his softly. He kissed me once, twice, just barely taking my bottom lip between his before pulling away.

He rested his forehead against mine and breathed silently. As he was want to do in moments of tenderness like these, he rubbed gentle circles into my skin with his thumbs, the fabric of my shirt barely dulling the electric tickling his touch always induced.

"I don't know about you… but I slept like shit last night."

I laughed at his sudden and honest confession, cupping his face in my palm. "Me too," I admitted, not even a little embarrassed about it.

He sighed. "This 'no sleepovers' rule is going to be a pain in the ass…"

"Yup," I agreed. "How good are you at climbing trees?"

He pursed his lips and seemed to think deeply about my question before pulling away from me and turning to my window. He regarded the tree outside, a calculating look on his face. He walked over to the window to take a closer look.

He even opened it and poked his head outside. I joined him, trying to judge the level of difficulty either one of us would have in climbing it up and down. There was one sturdy branch that I thought was aligned perfectly with the roof – I was pretty sure even I could reach it. I wondered dimly if Charlie would think about this too. What if he cut the branch down?

"With a bit of practice, I'm pretty sure I could manage," Edward concluded, pulling his head back in. I left the window open to allow some fresh air to supplement my room – the day wasn't exactly hot, but it was warm enough for the humidity in the air to feel heavy on my skin and I wanted to let my room freshen up a bit.

"Really?" I asked him, quite thrilled with the prospect of having him stealthy climb into my room in the middle of the night.

"Yeah, doesn't look too hard. Besides, knowing you're up here is a pretty good incentive for me to climb it, you know?" He smiled at me again, and I couldn't help but thank god, fate, the flying spaghetti monster – whichever the hell it was that brought us together. I felt a small stab in my chest as I realised that the one I probably should thank was Paul. If he hadn't hurt me the way he did, I never would have moved here and met Edward.

How sad was that?

I blinked a few times and pushed those thoughts aside; thinking about Paul more than absolutely necessary was a waste of my brain capacity. I had no desire whatsoever to think about him when Edward was standing right in front of me.

I took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "So… what do you want to do?"

"I don't know… we could always go to Port Angeles later, maybe eat some dinner and go to the movies?"

I smiled mischievously. "You mean, like a date?"

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess." He reached out and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "What do you think? Sound good?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sounds like a good plan. But it's not even noon yet; I don't want to spend the whole day in Port Angeles."

Edward gave it a few seconds thought. "Well, how about we go down to First Beach? I mean, it's not that warm, but the sun is _almost_ out. We could just hang for a while. Maybe we'll meet a few guys from school." He shrugged a little, obviously leaving it up to me to decide.

"Alright, that sounds kinda nice. Hey, if we're lucky, Jessica or Lauren will be there."

Edward looked at me like I had lost my mind. "How the fuck would that mean we're lucky? I'd think it was the complete opposite."

"No, honestly – think about it. If one of them saw us together, they would take care of the whole issue of having to tell people we're together over and over again. They'd do it for us!"

Edward opened his mouth as if to say something, but after a few seconds he closed it with a contemplative look on his face. "Actually, that would be pretty perfect – one strategic moment of PDA, and everyone in Forks will know that you are off limits, indefinitely."

He looked completely serious as he said this, and I chuckled at him. "Possessive much?" I asked with an arched eyebrow. Not that I minded. No, not in the least. I actually kinda felt like pushing him back onto my bed. It was just a foot or two behind him after all… I wouldn't have to push hard, and then he would be lying on his back, completely at my disposal, and I could climb on top of him, press myself into his groin as I licked his throat, and he could grab my ass and perhaps growl into my ear…

_Charlie is downstairs, Charlie is downstairs, Charlie is downstairs…_

"Hell yeah," Edward said in response to my question, stepping closer and sliding his hands down to my ass as he grinned at me. His green eyes glinted dangerously and I bit my lip to keep a pathetic whimper from coming out. "You're mine now, Bella – and I want all those motherfuckers to know it." His soft, velvety voice took on a hint of roughness and a shiver went down my spine at the sound. My nipples apparently liked it too; I felt them hardening under my bra and I swallowed hard.

He bent down and kissed me, but it wasn't the kind of kiss I had expected after his words and tone of voice; his lips were soft, barely pressing against mine. It was unexpectedly sweet and gentle, an amazing contrast that only highlighted what he had just said while still grabbing my ass.

_God, I love him_.

I pulled away regretfully, licking my lips for the last vestige of his amazing taste. "Come on… we'd better get going before Charlie comes stomping up here to check on us."

Edward watched me change into a pair of cut off, knee-length jeans and my favourite old, thin grey t-shirt with a nonsensical black print on it. Don't ask me why it was my favourite, it just was. I loved that I'd had it for so long I couldn't even remember where I bought it and that I'd washed it so many times that the already thin fabric was dangerously close to being sheer.

"I can't decide if I like it or not," he mused, lounging across my bed as I applied a quick layer of mascara, using the mirror over my dresser. I looked at him through my reflection, raising an eyebrow. "Your t-shirt," he clarified. "On the one hand, I love it because that scoopy low neck-line thing makes your boobs look great. On the other hand, that same low neckline makes _your_ boobs look great, and while I wouldn't mind that so much normally, we're going out in public soon. And I don't know if I like the idea of guys ogling your awesome-looking boobs in that t-shirt."

I blinked at him a few times. "So… you don't want me to wear it, or what?"

He shook his head. "I didn't say that. I just meant that it's difficult for me to decide on whether or not I like it."

I pursed my lips and nodded. "I… I really don't know what to say to that," I informed him before picking up my brush and yanking it through my hair half-assedly. I studied the effect in the mirror for a few seconds before giving up and coercing the strands into a messy bun. I finished it all off by clasping on my necklace, smiling softly as I held the swan between my fingers for a few seconds. I still couldn't really believe I'd let him buy it for me.

"I think… I like it more than I dislike it," Edward continued to muse from behind me as I started gathering up my stuff and throwing them into my bag. "If only for the fact that I know you won't let anyone besides me touch them, regardless. Now it's like you're going around saying 'Yeah, take a good look boys – that's all you're gonna get', and I can walk beside you, all smug and shit."

I stopped what I was doing and simply stood there and stared at him for a while. "You're such a dork, you know that?"

Edward frowned at me and sat up. "I resent that comment very much."

I rolled my eyes at him, throwing my bag on the bed as I searched for my low-top Converse. I found one under my desk and the other still stuffed with socks in my suitcase. How the hell did that happen?

I internally shrugged and slipped them on before turning in a slow circle around my room, trying to see if there was anything I had missed.

"Alright, I'm ready – let's go." Slinging my bag over my shoulder, Edward and I thudded down the stairs.

I quickly stuck my head into the living room as Edward kept walking, obviously not wanting to see my dad more than necessary.

"We're leaving now," I told Charlie and Sue, who both looked up. "We're going down to First Beach for now, and we'll be driving in to Port Angeles for a movie later, so I won't be home for dinner."

Charlie grumbled but nodded resentfully, while Sue gave me a more enthusiastic, "Ok, have fun you two!"

I waved before disappearing down the hallway, hurrying after Edward. He opened the door to the Volvo for me and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before sliding in. I kept us both entertained during the drive by singing along with the radio in my horrible voice and not giving a shit. I only let him join me when 'The Way You Make Me Feel' came on - you can't _not _sing along to Michael Jackson.

"_I'll pick you up in my car_

_and we'll paint the town_

_Just kiss me baby_

_and tell me twice_

_that you're the one for me_."

We belted out the lyrics, almost overpowering the radio. Edward kept the beat with his hands on the steering wheel while I flipped my hair around like a maniac. I turned to him as the chorus came on, letting him take the lead while I sang the back-up. The contrast between our voices was hilarious, with Edward sounding amazing and me sounding like... well, like me.

"_The way you make me feel_

_(the way you make me feel)_

_You really turn me on_

_(You really turn me on)_

_You knock me off of my feet_

_(you knock me off of my feet)_

_My lonely days are gone_

_(my lonely days are gone)_."

I collapsed back against my seat as the song ended, laughing so hard I was crying. I loved seeing Edward acting like a complete idiot - he so rarely showed anyone that side of himself, and it made me all warm and fuzzy inside to know that I was one of the few people he trusted enough to show it to. I realised that the same thing was true for me; I would never have acted so ridiculous and silly with anyone but him.

Wiping my eyes, I smiled widely as I let the thought embrace me - I trusted him enough to behave like this. That something so seemingly insignificant could make a person so happy... but for someone like me, who had more than enough reasons to not give my trust out freely, it was a huge deal. I had gone from thinking I would never be able to fully rely on someone to laying my complete and utter faith in one person over the course of just a few weeks.

I knew now that he started helping me from the very moment we met. I remembered the way I completely overreacted to his teasing, how easily he got under my skin. I knew I was attracted to him from the very beginning - how could I not be? It must have been some kind of defence mechanism for me to push him away like I did, just like Edward said when he confessed his feelings for me. I wouldn't have been so scared, or reacted the way I did whenever we got too close, if I hadn't somehow known that if I just let myself _feel_ for him, I would fall and fall hard.

I studied his profile, letting my eyes roam over his handsome face as he kept his eyes on the road. Perhaps feeling my gaze on him, he turned to me quickly and flashed his smile.

I smiled back, leaning my temple against the headrest and relaxing completely in his presence. I was just so thankful to him, for everything that he had done for me. He had made me fall in love with him and I never even realised it... which was of course exactly what I needed. Had I been aware of what was really happening, I would have freaked out and shut down completely. Edward and I would never be where we now were if that had happened.

He had been the friend and the support I so desperately needed and, directly under my nose, we had built an amazing foundation of trust that only continued to grow. Maybe he didn't even know it himself, but he did everything perfectly to help me get over Paul and what his betrayal did to me. Edward was everything I needed. Simple as that.

How the hell had he done it? How had he managed to get under my armour like that, completely undetected? It was a silly way to think of it, but he had infiltrated the fort I built around my heart and taken it down, brick by brick. My heart was so completely his it wasn't even funny - he owned it for life, I knew that without a doubt. And the thought didn't scare the crap out of me as it would have done before. It excited me, it made me feel so alive and happy. And the words just slipped out of my mouth.

"I love you."

...

... _holy shit_.

I gasped and slapped my hand over my treacherous mouth just as Edward's head snapped towards me. Shock was painted over his face as he stared at me, wide-eyed.

_Holy fuck, I can't believe I just said that!_

Edward gaped, I gaped, the car drove on down the road, the radio continued to make noises I couldn't really comprehend at the moment, due to the fact that I _just fucking told Edward I love him_! And he was just staring at me... which was of course a completely natural reaction to when your girlfriend just, out of the blue, blurts out that she loves you, then slaps her hand over her mouth which clearly says that those words were not meant to come out at that particular time, which just happened to be in your car on the way to the beach after you finished butchering a Michael Jackson song together, and _oh my god, why wasn't he saying anything?!_

I started gasping for breath, practically hyperventilating. That was probably a good thing, because it seemed to bring him out of his shock. His head snapped back to the front, and he abruptly pulled over on the shoulder of the road, the tires protesting loudly as he slammed on the brakes and turned off the car. The dark asphalt stretched silently ahead of us, completely deserted. Edward immediately reached for his seat belt and flung himself out of the car, not even bothering to close his door before running around to my side.

I sat as if frozen in my seat, only able to stare at him open-mouthed and gasping for air like a fucking fish. He impatiently gestured for me to get out of the car, pacing back and forth. I could only get my seat belt off before he lost his patience and wrenched my door open, pulling me out himself.

He stopped me from stumbling with both hands clasped firmly around my upper-arms, and he started down into my eyes, his green gaze so incredibly intense I could barely think. My face felt numb and cold, drained of all the blood that would normally be rushing to that general area in my characteristic blush.

"You love me?" Edward asked, his voice reduced to a desperate croak. He was breathing just as hard as I was and his fingers tightened compulsively every few seconds.

I nodded dumbly, knowing that there was no reason to deny it now. A sometimes unfortunate characteristic of word vomit was that you more often than not blurted out the truth, whether you wanted to or not. And in this case, whether you were ready to or not.

"You really love me?" he asked again, an unknown emotion burning in his wide eyes.

"Ye-yes." I forced it out of my throat, but I couldn't make it louder than a breathless whisper. Could he even hear it?

"You're completely sure? You really, truly love me?" He sounded so desperate, and the look in his eyes... I just didn't get it.

What the hell was this, anyway? I felt a touch of anger rise in me as he implied that I might not know my own feelings for sure, and I felt a spot of heat colouring my cheeks. I quickly found my voice again.

"Yes, I'm sure! What, you think I-"

I didn't get any further than that, because he crashed his lips to mine with so much force that I had to take a few steps back to not fall over. He stepped with me and I dimly heard the passenger door slam shut as he pressed me into it, every line of his body moulding to mine.

A moan slipped out of me just as a deep groan rumbled in his chest. He let go of my arms in favour of wrapping his own around my waist, squeezing me tightly to him. My hands made their way into his hair and I tugged on it desperately as he controlled our kiss. His lips were hungry and demanding, his tongue fast and eager - it was as if he couldn't get enough of me.

He rained quick, hard kisses on my mouth, groaning breathlessly. _Was he... happy? Was that it? Did that mean...?_

He ducked his head and buried his face into the side of my neck, his lips immediately seeking out my skin. I gasped as he sucked on it hard, and I knew it would leave a mark - he had always been so careful to not leave any visible evidence before, and the action shocked me. But not as much as his next words did.

"I love you too..." he murmured against me, his voice sounding strained by something. "I love you so fucking much, Bella," he promised before continuing to kiss my neck.

My heart practically exploded with joy, pumping my euphoric blood around my body and filling my face with a blooming heat. Was he serious? He loved me too? He really loved me? _Holy crap_!

"God, I love you... you have no... I've wanted to-... so long, but never-... love you..." he mumbled so low I could barely make out all the words, only broken fragments reaching my ears as he ran his lips over my skin.

I laughed with happiness and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, holding onto him tightly. He unexpectedly pulled away from my neck, bringing his face only an inch away from mine. He cupped my cheeks and stared directly into my eyes, that unknown emotion brimming in his own as he breathed hard.

"I really, truly love you." He held my gaze intently, and I could see all the honesty in his statement just shining through his eyes. "I'm not just saying it - I mean it. Do you believe me?"

I felt my eyes welling up with tears and I nodded, smiling like an idiot. "I believe you," I assured him, gripping his hair tightly as another laugh trickled over my lips. "I love you, Edward - more than anything."

His face broke into an exuberant grin and he leaned in again and kissed me, almost as if he couldn't stop himself. I accepted him happily, almost greedily, humming against him. He pulled away only to press a kiss to my forehead before he suddenly lifted me into the air. I squealed in surprise as my feet left the ground, the sound almost immediately transforming into a pealing giggle. I turned my face into his neck as I laughed my heart out.

How the hell did this happen? One minute we're just goofing off as usual, the next I suffer from a bout of verbal diarrhoea and in the end, we're standing by the side of a deserted road, declaring our love for one another.

This day had been so fucking crazy.

Edward dropped me back down on my feet and clasped my face between his hands again. "You're sure you trust me? I _need you _to trust me on this, Bella. I need you to know the difference between when I say it and when Paul said it. I can't even-... you-... you don't even have to doubt me for one second, ok? I love you, so fucking much."

His eyes were imploring me to believe him, to not doubt what he was telling me. He wiped away the tears that fell from my eyes and I smiled.

"I know, Edward, I believe you - I promise, I believe you." I pulled his head down to me and kissed him until we were both panting for breath, sealing the promise with my lips.

He swallowed almost nervously as his eyes searched mine. "How long have you...?" he trailed off, looking at me almost shyly. It was as if he couldn't believe _I_ was in love with _him_, when it was the other way around. He wrapped his arms around my back, drawing tiny circles with his thumbs over my shirt.

"Longer than I let myself admit. I didn't realise I actually loved you until after I-... after I left you in your room." I swallowed at the painful memory, watching Edward do the same. "That's why I came back. Because I realised that, without even letting myself see it all this time, my feelings for you were stronger than any feelings I had ever had for Paul - and I thought I loved _him_! I think I kept it secret from myself so that I wouldn't freak out. Or maybe I just refused to see it, like self-preservation, you know?"

I bit my lip as I looked into his eyes. "But after the stuff you said in your room, about why I was reacting the way I did, pulling away from you whenever we got close... it forced me to think. And that's when I knew that I loved you, and that I had loved you for I don't know how long. I just... I just wasn't sure if I was ready to tell you just yet, but uh... I guess I was," I laughed, waving my hand down the road to indicate my little confession.

Edward's eyes glinted and he kissed the tip of my nose… _lovingly_.

"Do you know when I realised it?" he asked me gently, leaning in to place his lips against the corner of my eye, where another tear was trapped. I shook my head as I let my hands slide down to his shoulder blades; I gripped his shirt firmly, the fabric bunching between my fingers and I pulled him closer to me. "After the beach party, when we went back to you place to watch Monty Python..."

I laughed as I recalled the night in question. "After you punched Newton in the face."

He laughed too, putting his mouth right next to my ear. "Right... you feel asleep on the couch, and you were so beautiful you wouldn't believe. You started talking in your sleep, and you told your mom that you were fine and happy, because I was there with you."

He paused for a moment, drawing a calming breath. I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against his neck. I knew it was entirely possible I had said such a thing - no one made me feel safer than Edward. "And that's when I finally understood this-... this weird new feeling I didn't have a name for. I'd felt it for a while at that point, but I could never figure out what it was. But then, I just knew - I knew that I had fallen completely and hopelessly in love with you."

He kissed the tender skin beneath my ear as I clenched my eyes tighter. He was too perfect; how could he ever have been meant for me? I honestly didn't care - I just knew that he was mine and I was his, and I loved him just like he loved me. That was all I needed to know.

"I've wanted to tell you so many times, Bella… but I knew I needed to wait. I needed to give you time to get used to us and our relationship, and to trust it completely. I didn't… I just-… I couldn't fucking stand the thought of you doubting me for even one second, once I told you. I needed to know for sure that you wouldn't even consider that I might be lying to you for some fucked-up reason, before I let you know how I really feel."

He sighed deeply, the warm air tickling the skin of my neck. "God, it feels so fucking good to just say it… I love you, Bella." He laughed, the sound so exuberant and free. "I fucking love you."

I laughed with him, squeezing him as hard as I could in my joy. "I guess word vomit can sometimes work to your advantage, huh?"

"Mm," he hummed into my neck, hugging me back just as tightly – his long arms were practically overlapped around my waist. "So that was it, was it? Word vomit?" He chuckled and nuzzled further into my skin. "How romantic."

"Oh, shut up," I giggled before trying to explain to him what had happened in the car. He listened attentively to my disjointed story, not interrupting me even once to ridicule me and my girlish thoughts. When I finished, he only pulled his face away from my neck far enough that he could reach my lips.

I have no idea how long the kiss lasted. I just know that we leaned against the car, with our lips constantly touching warmly and softly, until another car came speeding by. It honked, either to alert Edward to the obvious fact that he had left his door open, or because the sick fucker behind the wheel appreciated the show we had put on.

Edward took a step away from me as the car zoomed on down the road, dragging a hand down his face. He frowned a little at the retreating Ford before looking back at me. He didn't say anything, just studied my face for a while with a smile.

Eventually, he drew a deep sigh. "Should we get going?" He glanced down at his watch. "Shit, it's 11.30 already... damn, time really flies, huh?"

I gaped at him, shocked. "Is that really the time?"

In answer he held his wrist up for me to see. I frowned in confusion; had it already been an hour since Edward came by? Shit, time really does fly.

"Yeah, ok - let's go. Should we stop by the store first, pick up a few things for lunch?" I asked him as I turned back to the Volvo, opening my door. I stood with one foot inside as I waited for him to answer.

"Yeah, might as well," he said with a smile, rounding the hood of the car. I grinned back and slid into my seat. I flipped down the sun-visor and examined the spot on my neck where Edward had undoubtedly marked me as he started up the car. It was just hinted at now, a small red circle standing out on my otherwise pale skin.

I heard an intake of breath from Edward and I turned to look at him. His eyes kept flickering between my neck and the road as he drove, his features twisted into a remorseful grimace.

"I'm sorry, baby, I should have been more careful... I- I just didn't-..." he mumbled, his eyebrows pulling down as he berated himself.

I put my hand on his arm. "No, don't be. I-..." A heated blush crept up my neck and bloomed into my cheeks. "I kinda like it, actually," I admitted, looking down at my lap.

He was quiet for a while. "Really?"

I looked up at him through my lashes. "Yeah... I mean, not like I'll want one all the time and it's not really attractive, but you- you've just never... lost control like that before. It was kinda hot to be honest."

Edward looked shocked. "Oh... Well, ok then." His expression slowly turned contemplative, and I wasn't sure if I should be worried or turned on.

20 minutes later - a time frame in which Edward and I managed to exchange six 'I love you's each - Edward slid the car into a parking spot by the beach. I grabbed the bag of chips, sodas, chocolate and other picnic-inappropriate-items we had collected at the store and met him on his side. He immediately grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers.

I couldn't stop smiling. "I love you."

Edward's answering grin was radiant. "I love you too."

I bit my lip and looked down at the ground for a few seconds as Edward led me away from the car. When I looked up I laughed triumphantly.

"Edward, look!" I pointed to the blue little car diagonally in front of us. "Isn't that Ben's car?"

Edward squinted his eyes. "Oh, yeah... awesome; that's a hell of a lot more fucking enjoyable than Lauren or Jessica," he mused, making me laugh.

"I hope Angela is here too - I've missed her."

"Let's go find out, shall we?"

We wandered down to the beach, hitting the stones just as the sun broke through the clouds. I giggled happily and dug my Aviators out of my bag. Without a word, Edward held his hand out and I placed his Ray-Bans in his waiting palm.

He looked out over the beach after putting them on, searching for Ben amongst the tiny crowd of people that had decided to come out here today. I stood on my tip-toes as I searched for Angela, tugging on Edward's arm when I spotted her.

"Look, there's Angela," I exclaimed happily, pointing down the beach to my right. "Come on," I encouraged as I dragged him with me.

Angela was sitting on a piece of driftwood, her hand shielding her eyes from the sun as she glanced out at the water.

"Angela!" I squealed when we came within hearing distance, waving when her head snapped up. Her eyes went all wide and surprised before her face split into a delighted grin. She jumped up from the piece of wood and held her arms out as I hurried over to her, dragging Edward with me.

"Bella! You're here!" she laughed and I threw myself into her arms with a happy giggle. "How was your trip?"

"It was so amazing! I have to tell you everything that happened!" I could have imagined the muffled laugh coming from Edward behind me.

I turned around and glared at him playfully. He only grinned cheekily back. Yeah, I definitely didn't imagine it.

"Hey, Edward!" Angela said, stepping around me to give him a hug too.

"Hey, Ang, how are you?"

"I'm good," she smiled as she pulled away from him. "Ben and I are finalising the final details on our road-trip. We're leaving in just two weeks!" Her smile widened at the thought.

"Oh, yeah," I said, remembering her saying something about that after graduation. "Are you excited?"

"So excited!" she gushed, even jumping a little. "Anyway, Ben's surfing today and I tagged along..." she waved her hand out towards the water. "What are you guys up to?"

"Uhm... we're just hanging out here today for a while. We have a, uh..." I bit my lip and smiled, blushing a little as I glanced at Edward. "We have a date later, in Port Angeles."

Angela froze. Her mouth slowly gaped open as she stared at us. "A date? As in a... a _date_, date?" Her eyebrows rose impressively high on her forehead.

I snickered a little. "Yeah... A lot of stuff happened in Edinburgh."

She actually gasped and held her hand over her o-shaped mouth. "_Stuff_?" she asked in a shocked whisper, clearly wanting clarification.

Edward stepped closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Stuff," he cemented, an unstoppable grin on his face.

Angela's eyes fixated on Edward's arm for a few seconds before a small shriek left her and she threw her arms around me again.

"Oh, ok," I said, a little shocked at her actions - Angela was usually a lot more reserved and calm.

"I'm just so happy for you!" she exclaimed, before she suddenly pulled back, looking apprehensive. "I mean, you're together, right?"

At my nod, she crashed back into me. "Yay!"

I laughed and patted her back. "Thanks, Ang."

She pulled back again, only to grab my arm and steer me over to the piece of driftwood she had sat on before. I noticed a very old copy of _Outlander_ by Diana Gabaldon lying face down on the stones by her feet, the spine cracked and abused - she'd obviously read it several times. I smiled as I realised our tastes in books were probably very similar. That particular series was a guilty pleasure of mine.

"You have to tell me everything!" Angela demanded, turning her body to mine and holding a steady grip on my hands. I felt a small amount of surprise at her continued behaviour - Angela rarely demanded to know anything, simply letting you decide if you wanted to tell her something or not. I guess she really was as excited as she looked. Edward chuckled as he sat down beside me, looking out at the water rather than take part of the conversation.

I inwardly sighed a little as I recounted the details of our new relationship, for the second time within two hours. It wasn't that I didn't want people to know, I just found it pretty boring to keep repeating myself. This was exactly why I wished Jessica or Lauren would see us - it would make my life so much easier in the long run.

It was also a little bit more embarrassing talking about Edward and his actions when he was sitting right there. It wasn't like he helped me either. He just sat there and left the story-telling to me.

_Such a guy_.

He only visibly reacted when Angela fawned about my necklace, turning to me with an 'I-told-you-so' look on his face. I responded by shoving said face away with my hand.

I had literally just finished telling her about Charlie's Moment of Extreme Rage and Embarrassing Behaviour this morning when Ben appeared in front of us, dripping wet. He greeted us both happily, expressing his surprise at seeing us here and all that other obligatory stuff.

I blushed insanely when Angela practically assaulted him with the new information she had just learnt.

"Wow, really? Congratulations, guys - about fucking time," he told us, grinning as he slapped Edward on the back in an altogether manly way, which I rolled my eyes at a little.

"Thanks," Edward laughed in response as he slid down from the wood and sat on the rocks instead, circling his arm around my ass. He absentmindedly played with my pocket on the opposite side as I rested my hand on his left shoulder.

Despite the hard wood I was sitting on, and the way my knees were bent up really high due to my seat not being particularly far off the ground, and the rather harsh wind that was slightly chilling on my skin, I felt exceedingly comfortable.

-----------

"So, where'd you wanna eat?"

"Uhm… I dunno, where'd you wanna eat?"

I scratched my head a little as I looked over at Edward. We had just driven into Port Angeles, and he was clearly trying to figure out where to go from here.

He sighed at my non-answer. "Wherever you wanna go."

I chewed on my lip as I went over the options in my head. "Well, there's always Bella Italia…" I said unenthusiastically. Going from Edward's displeasured frown, he wasn't altogether enthused about that place either. "I don't know – you choose."

I hated making decisions on my own. It was always so much easier when someone laid out an alternative for me to either accept or decline, rather than me having to make the suggestion.

Edward knew this about me, so with another sigh, he gave up. "How about Wildfire Grill?"

"Uhm, yeah – sounds great," I smiled, relieved that the decision had been made.

"Bella? You do know that I will be paying for this right? Being a date and all..." Edward looked over at me quickly to judge my reaction.

"What? Edward, no - come on, we'll split the-"

"Bella, I love you," at this he couldn't stop the grin that spread on his face and he winked at me, "but please shut up. This is our first real date - I'm paying."

I huffed and spluttered a little. "Tha-that's so... Edward, you... you're not-... Edward!" He only shrugged with a fucking smug grin. I glared at him ineffectually. "You suck."

"Maybe, but I prefer when you do it."

I gaped at him, fighting to keep a straight face when his lips started twitching. "Edward, that was very rude. But I'll take it as a compliment anyway."

He burst out laughing, sucking me into it with its infectious sound. "God, I really do love you."

The waitress at Wildfire Grill was pretty. Like, seriously pretty. She and Rosalie could have been sisters, with her wavy, thick blond hair and deep blue eyes and lashes that went on for miles. Her gaze swept over Edward as we stepped into the place and I immediately recognised the slightly dazed look she got. I almost wanted to hate her a little, and I probably would have if she hadn't looked over at me at that point and noticed his arm wound around my waist.

She took on an expression of resignation, but she smiled at me so warmly I could almost hear her thinking _'You're one lucky girl_'. She put on a very professional attitude and refrained from flirting with him as she led us over to a table in the outside seating-area and handed us our menus. We sat right next to our own little fire-pit in the corner, the flames surrounded by broken blue glass that cast a wonderful light.

I leaned over to Edward after she walked away. "We need to give her a huge tip later."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Why?"

"Because she appreciated you from a distance."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He looked honestly confused.

"I've noticed that most girls won't hesitate to flirt with you even though you're clearly taken - she doesn't do that, which is a huge relief for me, personally."

Edward looked around the place, as if expecting the supposedly-flirting-with-him girls I had been talking about to just appear. "Which girls?"

I sighed. "Dude, does it really matter? Just trust me on this, ok?"

He gave a hesitant shrug, clearly still inclined to not believe me. With a small shake of his head, he looked down at his menu. "What are you having, baby?"

Edward, being a typical guy, went with a rib eye while I dug into some fire-roasted chicken. We debated for a while about sharing dessert, but since we're both suckers for cheesecake and white chocolate, we order a piece each of just that: white chocolate cheesecake served with raspberry coulis.

"Oh god... this is like an orgasm in my mouth," I moaned after the first bite. Edward may have choked a little at this and then stared at me with unabashed lust.

"You can't just say stuff like that when we're in public, Bella. It makes me want to do things to you that wouldn't be appreciated in polite company," he purred darkly, making a shiver run up my spine. I blushed and looked down at my plate, trying to make my heart beat just a little bit calmer.

"Well... how about you try to conquer that tree tonight?" I said suggestively, trying to colour my voice with just a sliver of the lust I felt at that moment.

His eyes darkened a bit and his smile was nothing short of devilish. "Maybe I should."

I blathered up a silent thank you that the floorboards outside of my room were impossible to step on without making an ungodly amount of noise, and that Charlie never got around to oiling the old hinges on my door. While these things were often more of a curse rather than a blessing, since I would never be able to sneak out unnoticed, I realised that Charlie would never be able to check on me in the night either. At least not without announcing his presence.

Edward leaned over the table and tucked a wayward lock of my hair behind my ear, letting his fingers trail down my neck slowly. My breath hitched in my throat and I couldn't wrench my eyes away from him when he was looking at me like that - so longingly, like all he wanted to do was take me home immediately and do those things that wouldn't be appreciated in polite company.

His fingers swept light as air over my skin, trailing across the chain of my necklace. He touched the swan softly for a second before taking his hand back. The movement seemed to have a certain level of reluctance, which I felt echoed in every painfully hard beat of my heart.

_Touch me, touch me, touch me..._

Edward drew a deep breath in through his nose, pulling his gaze away from the silver charms resting against my chest. Or maybe he was just looking at my boobs, I had no idea.

With some difficulty, I managed to divert my attention back to the slice of heaven on the plate in front me. Thankfully, it was so fucking delicious it just took me one bite to almost put the thought of Edward and his hands out of my mind.

Almost.

We managed to push our lust away for the mean time, although it was always just there, lurking in the corners of our minds, ready to jump out and run around naked with the promise of unparalleled pleasure and multiple orgasms at any given time.

There was a small line for the tickets at the movie theatre and we debated the pros and cons of our choices. Realistically, I knew the discussion was rather useless - we wouldn't be watching much of the movie anyway, being a bit preoccupied with sucking face in the back row and all, but I guess there is something to be said about keeping up the charade for as long as possible.

"Let's just go with 'The Hangover' - everyone says it's really funny," I pointed out, wrapping my arms around his waist while we waited on the group of teeny-boppers in front of us to buy their tickets.

"Yeah, ok. I've really wanted to see what the fuck that scene with the tiger in the bathroom is about anyway," he reasoned, smiling down at me as he hugged me back.

I looked up at him, studying the beauty of his green eyes in silence. He seemed to be doing the same thing with me, although I couldn't understand the look of fascination he had on his face.

"I love you," I whispered happily, finding it incredibly liberating to say the words to him. His smile widened, making his eyes crinkle in to happy slits.

"I love you to, Bella," he said back, leaning down to kiss me. We kept it relatively PG, seeing as there were other people right behind us. I just let myself get caught up in the moment entirely, focusing only on his warm lips pressed softly against mine and his amazing smell tickling my senses and the warmth of his body enveloping me. The small percentage of my mind that still took in my surroundings noticed that the girls in front of us moved away, leaving the ticket-window free for us.

Just as I was about to pull away from Edward, I heard a shocked gasp. I quickly looked to the source of it, coming face to face with none other than a wide-eyed Lauren.

"Oh, hey Lauren," Edward said pleasantly, dropping only one arm from around me so that we could face her better as we stepped forward. "I didn't know you worked here."

She gaped at him a little and I had to work hard to contain the smug snicker that played right under the surface as she obviously tried to understand what the hell was happening.

Edward quirked an eyebrow at her as he waited for her to react in any way to his words. "Uh... right, ok then. Two tickets to 'The Hangover' please."

It took her a few seconds more to snap out of her shock at seeing us kissing. When she finally shut her mouth, an uncharacteristic blush rose in her cheeks. "Sorry... uh... I-..." She promptly stopped trying to say anything, reverting to just shaking her head a little as she went about getting our tickets.

She bit her lip with an obvious look of almost uncontainable curiosity as Edward handed over the money, her eyes flickering between us. I waited with a patient smile for her to crack under the pressure and just ask us already.

"S-so... you two are...?" she hedged, waving her finger back and forth, the urge to dig up the latest gossip too strong to resist.

"Yeah, happened about a week ago during our trip to Edinburgh. See you later, Lauren," Edward informed her quickly before ushering me away. I couldn't resist fluttering my fingers at her in a wave, with an overtly friendly smile on my face as we walked, loving her dumbfounded expression.

_Sorry, he's off the market now_, I silently gloated, leaning into his side contently.

As soon as we were out of sight, Edward and I burst out laughing.

"God, did you... did you see the look on h-her face?" he giggled, holding on to me for support.

"That was no-nothing short of amazing," I concluded, almost crashing into the wall as I lost my footing. This only made Edward laugh harder, but he thankfully stopped trying to make me walk in the middle of a giggle-fit.

When we had calmed down sufficiently, we made our way over to the snacks and got some popcorn before heading into the theatre. Edward immediately dragged me to the back row, ignoring my giggles as he pulled me down into the corner seat.

I threw some popcorn into his mouth, only hitting him in the eye once, as we waited for the commercials and trailers to stop.

We tried to be a normal, horny teenage couple - honestly. Edward groped my boob, both over and under my shirt, I stuck my tongue down his throat and ran my hands through his hair. But the damn movie kept distracting us, and it was hard to keep the lusty mood going when one or both of us would suddenly break away laughing.

When it happened for like the 11th time, I detangled myself from him with a sigh. "Let's just watch it instead - we obviously can't multitask."

Edward begrudgingly agreed, settling back into the seat slowly. He did keep his hand firmly attached to my thigh, though.

We made it back to Forks with half an hour to spare before my curfew. Edward dutifully lead me to my door, both of us walking slowly. When we reached it he pulled me in for a warm hug and just held me for a while. I breathed him in, caressing his strong back, mostly for my own selfish pleasure but also to make him feel good.

"About the tree..." he whispered into my ear suddenly. "I mean, you weren't just joking were you?"

I snickered. "Hell no. Do you think you can do it?" I whispered back, just in case Charlie was standing on the other side of the door or something.

"Oh, I can do it," Edward bragged, his hands sliding dangerously low on my back. He applied the slightest pressure, pulling my hips in to him. I bit back the small moan that threatened to break out, instead digging my fingers into his back. "I'll go home, make a show of going to bed, then sneak out around midnight and come here. Sound good?"

I pulled back a little and looked into his lust dark eyes. I felt a thrill hit me, tickling my lower stomach deliciously, at the prospect of him climbing into my window in the middle of the night... breaking the rules... Who knew that could be so fucking hot?

"Sounds very good," I replied, rising up on my toes to kiss him. We kept it light, none of us forgetting that Charlie might just be spying on us through the window.

He raised his hand and stroked my cheek softly. "I'll see you later then."

"Can't wait," I smiled back, squeezing him tightly for just a few seconds before letting go and taking a small step back. "I love you." I just couldn't resist saying it again.

"I love you... so fucking much," he breathed, leaning in once more to place a kiss on my forehead. He raised his voice to a normal level as he straightened back up and took a step down from the porch. "I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

I played along, winking at him as he walked backwards down my yard. "Yeah, talk to you then. Bye, baby."

He waved silently, turning around and walking to his car. I stood outside until he had driven out of sight, already anxious and desperate for him to come back. I wondered if he really would be able to climb the tree, and what the hell we would do if he couldn't.

Charlie was still up when I came in, half-sleeping on the couch. I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips, staring at him until he noticed my presence. He sat up with a jerk and a muffled, unintelligible grumble.

"Dad, please don't tell me you were waiting up for me."

He looked sufficiently guilty for me to know that this was true. I sighed and turned away to start flicking off the lamps as he rose and turned off the TV.

"Dad, seriously - you have no reason not to trust me. Or Edward for that matter. You like him, remember?"

He grumbled again. "... before..." he agreed with a begrudging nod.

I sighed again and just decided to leave it. Dad would come around eventually - there wasn't much I could do about it in the meantime.

After brushing my teeth - twice - I padded into my room, smiling despite myself at the creaking floorboards and squeaking hinges. I then proceeded to climb into bed, turn off the light and wait for Charlie to go to sleep. Once I heard the dull rumble of his snores - poor Sue - I flicked the light back on and took up pacing.

All I could think about was what I would do to Edward once he showed up, and what he would do to me. I thought about his hands, his long and talented fingers, his soft lips, the angle of his jaw, the silky strands of his hair, his broad shoulders, the feel of his muscles moving under my hands, the trail of hair leading down to the promised land, the 'V' of his hips, the way his velvet voice would turn rough and deep, how he would groan into my ear, his delicious ass...

To say that I was horny as hell by the time midnight came around would be a fucking understatement.

I sat on my bed with the window open, anxiously listening for the slightest sound. I jumped when my phone chirped with a text message and I almost fell over as I ran to pick it up.

**I don't know if I can do this - my dick's so hard I can barely walk. x E**

I slapped a hand over my mouth to hold back the snort the message induced before hurrying over to the window. I stuck my head outside, seeing Edward standing directly underneath it, looking up.

He snickered at me, obviously knowing exactly how I had reacted to his message. I shook my head at him, biting my lip to hold back the bubbling laughter.

"You weren't serious were you?" I whispered back as quietly as I could manage. He just shook his head and winked at me. He then turned to the trunk of the tree, circling it a few times in contemplation before jumping up and grabbing a branch above his head.

I looked on with horny amazement as he expertly pulled himself up, practically drooling as I saw his muscles rippling under his shirt. I stepped aside as he stepped onto the roof under my window, grabbing the windowsill and finally climbing into my room as if he had been doing it for years.

"Well, that was actually easier than I'd thought," he panted lightly.

Then he promptly grabbed me and crashed his lips to mine. Responding instantly, I flung my arms around his neck and ground my hips into his junk, feeling its hardness through his jeans. He groaned quietly, obviously making a lot of effort to keep the level of noise down. I realised that we would have to be really quiet this time, and I didn't know how the hell I would do that. I mean, the guy made me scream, every single time.

I pulled myself away from him, breathing hard and feeling blood rushing to my face. I reached out and yanked on his t-shirt. "Don't make me wait, please. I need you," I told him desperately, pulling the fabric away from him. A growl rumbled in his chest as I started pulling my own clothes off and his fingers frantically went to his jeans. I watched with rapt attention as he undressed himself, another wave of heat rolling in between my legs as more and more of his skin became exposed.

Refraining from moaning when Edward kicked off his underwear and his magnificent - _yes, I called it magnificent_ - cock became visible to me might just have been the hardest thing I had ever had to do.

We had managed to undress ourselves completely in under 10 seconds. I reached out and grabbed him, pulling him with me as I stumbled backwards to my bed. He encased me in his strong arms as he bent down to kiss me hard, pulling me flush up against him. His erection pressed into my stomach and I shifted against it, making him choke on a groan. He ferociously stuck his tongue into my mouth just as we somehow made it to the head of my bed.

He wrenched himself away from me to turn the cover down and I slid in without an ounce of hesitation. I turned off my bedside lamp as he dove in with me, immediately placing himself above me.

I greedily received his lips, panting for breath and feeling his chest rise and fall against me. I plunged my hands into his hair, angling his head where I wanted him.

"Oh god, Bella... please-..." he groaned against my mouth before taking my bottom lip between his and sucking on it. The desperation in his voice matched my own and I just couldn't imagine waiting any longer.

I moved under him, spreading my legs urgently. He rose up on his hands and settled himself between my thighs, my hips cradling his. His dick slid against my wet folds, sending delightful sparks through my clit. My back arched violently under him and I gasped into his mouth just as he did it again.

"Edward, don't tease me...!" I begged him, biting down on his lip. I thrust my hips up to him, trying to tell him how ready I was. I just needed to feel him inside me, feel the hard angels of his body meld to the soft curves of mine. I had been ready for over an hour - I really wasn't in the mood to be teased.

"Sorry, baby," he managed to chuckle quietly as he reached down and aligned himself.

I took his head between my hands, pulling his lips back down to mine - I knew from experience that we would both needed a muffler for our moans at this point.

His panting breathes tickled the skin of my cheek as he grabbed my leg and lifted it around his waist. He then pushed forward, sliding into me with a desperately held back groan. I clutched his head to me, clamping my leg around him tightly. I loved that first startling second after we joined like this, when our bodies almost went '_oh right, _that's _what it feels like'. _And then all rational thought went out the window as Edward pulled back and thrust into me again.

My bed wasn't built for wild, animalistic romping - unfortunately, it insisted on making noises if you moved too much, something Edward noticed when he thrust a little too hard and vigorously in the middle of things a few minutes later.

"Oh, shit..." he whispered, absolutely terrified as he froze, breathing hard against my lips.

"Just... not so... hard, baby," I panted, sliding my hands up and down his back.

He groaned in frustration, but we soon found a nice rhythm that my bed could handle, even though it meant settling for short and fast, instead of long and hard, thrusts.

"Edward... jesus shit... _ungh_! Please, baby..." I moaned in a breathy whisper as my toes started curling just a little and my impending orgasm made itself known. "I'm so... so- _oh, fuck_- close!"

"Touch yourself, baby... you ha-have to-.... _ughn_!" he growled in response, and I could tell that he was trying his hardest to hold back his own release. His thrusts were losing some of their rhythm, becoming a bit more erratic and hard.

I pushed a hand in between us, circling my clit as I desperately sought my high. Edward bent his head to reach my neck, biting down gently on the sweet spot he had discovered there. I clamped my lips shut to hold in the scream this sensation almost caused. I felt my face turn an unhealthy shade of red as I was forced to hold my breath in order to stay quiet.

"Come, baby, oh _please jesusmotherfuckingchristshit_- Bella..." he grunted into my neck before he raised his head and pressed his sweaty forehead to mine. And then I felt it; my climax started rolling in, unrelenting and unstoppable, the waves building higher and higher, heat blooming as my stomach clenched.

"_Yes, yes, oh fuck yes_, Edward...! I lo-love you!" I whispered urgently just before the waves crashed in to me; my back arched violently, my arms locked themselves, my legs shook with the force of the orgasm ripping through me. I couldn't hold in the small whimper that escaped my throat as the delicious feelings coursed through me, setting all the nerves in my body on fire with the incredible pleasure.

Edward exhaled with a whimpering grunt as he felt me clamping down on him, immediately letting go of his restraint and releasing into me with a hard jerk of his body. His forehead stayed pressed to mine as he came, his laboured breaths hitting my face. He started trembling as he finished and he did not resist me one bit as I pulled him down to me. He let me take most of his weight as he almost collapsed on top of me. I relished the feel of him above me like this, while still enjoying the last ripples of my own climax.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." he breathed into my neck. "I love you, Bella... I fucking love you, so much."

I ran my hand through his hair, gently brushing away the strands that were stuck to his forehead. "I love you too, Edward," I panted quietly.

"Mm..." he smiled, working to calm his erratic breathing.

I wrapped all my limbs around him, squeezing him to me. He kissed my neck softly, caressing my skin with his lips as we both relaxed into each other.

"This day has just been... so fucking crazy," Edward eventually said, before raising himself on his arms with a small groan and rolling off to my side. He curled up against me, his nose right next to my ear.

"I know... so insane," I whispered back, taking a moment to try to comprehend everything that had happened. It seemed almost impossible.

"My favourite part was definitely telling you I love you," he whispered into my ear, kissing the spot beneath it with reverence.

"That was mine too," I smiled happily, closing my eyes as my heart swelled with a sudden wave of love for him. I embraced it with open arms.

Edward's breathing was growing slower and deeper, and I knew that he would fall asleep at any minute. I patted his arm lightly to get his attention.

"Edward? I'm just gonna go clean up, ok?"

"Mmfh..." he answered, letting me go so that I could climb over him. I could have just scooted over to my side of the bed, but it was so much more fun doing it the hard way. Plus, I got to touch Edward, which just about justified everything and anything in my book.

I grabbed my pyjamas and threw them on quickly, _just in case_ Charlie happened to come out into the hallway as I left my room.

When I returned a few minutes later, Edward lay splayed out on my bed. I could see his boxers poking up from under the covers, so he had clearly put them back on. But now he looked fast asleep.

I carefully climbed into bed, going around to my side this time, and snuggled up next to him. He awoke with a small grunt, blindly pulling me into his side as he nuzzled his face into my hair.

"Whn d'I neeh te' levhh..?" he mumbled. I interpreted it as '_When do I need to leave_?' coming from his post-orgasmic mouth, and I giggled softly as I ran my fingers down his spine.

"Well, Charlie's working the early shift tomorrow, so unless you parked you car right outside the house...?"

I at least assumed he had taken his car here; I hadn't even bothered asking.

"No, down th' streeh..."

"Ok, then you can stay as long as you want. Charlie won't check on me that early."

"Mmm..."

"Just go to sleep, baby," I whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you... tuh..."

That night, my bed was soft and warm, and I spent it curled up in Edward's arm. I had never felt more safe in my life.

* * *

**I'm hoping you're all still glowing a bit from the ILY's and the lemon, because I'm afraid I'm gonna have to go a little emo now... **

**The next chapter _might_ just be the last one *sobs* I say "might" because I can't know for sure until I've written it - sometimes these characters talk a little too much, and I might not get everything into one chapter. But we'll see. **

**SO, since the end is near I am going to ask you to tell me what you want to see in the epilogue! **

**I'll be doing a multiple-days kind of thing, so not just one moment like 10 years in the future. **

**So, leave a review/send a PM or whatever you want and tell me what you want to see! It could be when they get engaged, get married, have kids, a random day in 2031 - whatever you want. Just let me know, and I'll see what makes it into the epilogue. **

**Thanks for reading you guys; I love you all for choosing to follow this story. **

**xxx**

**/Victoria**


	20. Chapter 20

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**Alright, I have good news, and bad news. **

**Bad news - this is the last chapter... BUT,**** good news - this is only part 1! **

**Part 2 is on it's way; I should be able to post it in a few days, if all goes well. **

**Huge fluffy hearts and love to the wonderful bouncy 72, both for being my unofficial beta, but also for making me laugh and smile. (I'll send over some of that snow to help with your problem after our talk tonight *wink*). **

**Alright, here we go - PART 1.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Planning Ahead**

EPOV

The news about Bella and I spread fast. And I mean _fast_. It must have been a goddamn record for Lauren or some shit.

She put it on her fucking Twitter. As if anybody actually gave a shit. It seemed like she couldn't keep the 'big news' to herself for more than a minute before she cracked under the monumental pressure of keeping something like this from her faithful followers.

That thought made me scoff so hard my throat hurt.

The highly annoying sound of my chirping phone woke us up that morning, while we were still blissfully unaware of what Lauren had accomplished over the night. Bella's entire body jerked next to mine with a huge gasp as the sudden noise scared her awake.

I groaned in a whiny sort of way as she collapsed back into her pillow, panting hard with her hand clasped over her chest.

"_Nooo..._" I complained, cursing my phone and the dickhead who had decided to text me. I was way to sleepy for this shit.

"Holy shit, that scared the crap out of me! _Jesus_…" She was silent for a few seconds. "Aren't you gonn-" Bella stopped to yawn enormously, "-gonna see who it is?"

"Nuh-uh," I mumbled, already falling back into the sweet, sweet oblivion of sex dreams starring Bella.

She huffed. "It might be important - what if your parents noticed you're gone or something? It could be Jasper, warning you or some shit!" Why was she suddenly so fucking awake? She'd been sound asleep no more than 10 seconds ago.

I heaved a huge sigh as I contemplated the level of energy required to roll over, sit up, pull off the covers, put my feet on the floor, stand, walk over to my jeans somewhere by the window, bend down, search through my pockets for my phone, turn around, walk back to bed, sit down, swing my legs back up, put my head back on the pillow, pull the covers over me, open my phone, read the text message and respond to its information in a rational kind of way.

I could barely muster the energy to fucking open my eyes.

"Unnghhh..." I groaned, hoping to convey how very much I _did not _want to wake up right now through that extremely manly sound.

She poked me.

"Uuhnn..." I protested.

_Poke_. _Poke poke_.

"Unnfhh.. sshhtop..."

_Poke_. _Poke poke_. _Poke_.

"Shtop iiihht..."

_Poke! Poke poke! Poke!_

"Bell-_aaa_..."

_You know, for a guy who not only found out that his amazingly hot and beautiful girlfriend loves him yesterday, but who also had his dick in said amazingly hot and beautiful girlfriend less than 10 hours ago, you're one whiny little fucker, _an annoying voice in my head offered casually.

"Edward, come on! What if your parents see that the car isn't there? They'll check your room only to find that you're missing too, and then they'll probably put two and two together, realise that you're most likely here, call Charlie and tell him that, and then he's gonna come home from work and kill you!"

Ok, just-woke-up-Bella isn't always a very rational person. But her rambling panic had at least made me alert enough to respond to her in a slightly more civilised way than through grunts and monosyllable moans. I sighed.

"They already know the car isn't there."

I still hadn't opened my eyes - _too fucking difficult_ - but Bella's quiet pause told me that she was most likely staring at me in confusion.

"How?"

"Jasper stayed at... Alice's place..." _Oh god, talking is difficult too._ "Last night, when I went... home... I hid the car and then said Jasper... drove me home, before going back to Alice. They think he has the car... I called and let him know the details..."

_Jesus fuck, please - no more talking… I'm way too tired._

"Oh, that was smart, dude! Good plan."

"Mm..." _Now let me sleep, woman!_

"But what if there's something else wrong? Or not, you know... it doesn't have to be bad, it could be like, something really good... Or something like, just really important. Important and good. Or important and bad... Or, like important stuff, but both bad news and good news... " She slowly trailed off and I relished the silence as I ignored her.

_Poke, poke poke. Poke._

"Ungghhh, fine...!" I grumbled, whimpering as I rolled over and practically fell out of the bed. Guess the whole sitting-up-then-standing-up-gracefully-thing wasn't really something I was capable of right now.

I half-opened one bleary eye as I shuffled over to the pile of my clothes, groaning loudly as I bent down and retrieved my phone.

I brought it back to the bed and fell, face-first, onto the mattress, making Bella bounce comically. I thrust the phone into her face.

"You read..." I murmured, my own face squished into the deliciously soft pillow that smelled like my girlfriend.

She huffed a little as she took the phone from me, making it click annoyingly as she opened the text and read it.

"... the fuck? It's from Alice: '_Tuck it away; breakfast in 10._' What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

I had no idea, and I really didn't give a shit.

"She's so weird sometimes... 'Tuck it away'... tuck _what_ awa- _oh_!"

She suddenly burst into giggles, and while I normally loved both the sight and sound of a laughing Bella, I now kinda wished she would stop - the whole bed was shaking in a somewhat disturbing way. I kinda felt like I was in that episode of The Simpsons where Marge leaves Homer and takes the kids and moves into a motel and Bart and Lisa race the vibrating beds. Or was that in the movie? _Oh fuck, who cares... I just wanna sleep, damnit!_

"Get it?" Bella nudged me, still laughing. "She's ta-talking about your thi-thing!" She snorted like a little piglet and I cracked one eye open to see her now rocking from left to right as she clutched her stomach. Ok, just-woke-up-Bella is not only somewhat irrational, she's apparently also a bit immature.

_Fuck, I love her._

With one last despondent sigh, I shook off the last vestige of sleep and committed to waking up. I waited until Bella was only sporadically snorting like an adorable farm animal before attempting to make conversation with her.

"Why is Alice talking about 'my thing'?"

"U-uhm... Well, uh... she said 'breakfast in 10'... my guess is that they're coming over for breakfast?"

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. "Why?"

"I have no idea. Come on, get up."

I grabbed Bella's arm as I felt her scramble away from me. "Where are you going?"

"Well, unless you want your brother to see me practically naked... _again_... I'm going to get dressed."

I pondered that for a few seconds. "Uh, yeah - better put some clothes on."

And so it was that six minutes and 22 seconds later, Alice barged into Bella's house.

I ambled down the stairs, yawning rudely and dragging a hand through my hair, just as she and Jasper walked through the door. Alice gave me a cursory glance as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Edward, ever heard of a hairbrush? It looks like you just pulled your head out of your ass."

I frowned at her, opening my mouth to give her some kind of clever retort, but the damn midget was already gone. Jasper paused at the foot of the stairs and looked at me.

"Now that I think about it, she's kinda right, dude - your hair looks like complete shit every morning. How the hell does it...?" He trailed off in astonishment, fluttering his fingers over the top of his head.

"I don-... shut up," I grumbled angrily. I only woke up 10 minutes ago - what the hell do you want from me?

Still, as Jasper snickered and left for the kitchen, I sneaked over to the hallway mirror to see the disaster for myself.

"_Jesus_..." I muttered as I stared, a bit horrified, at my reflection. My hair was usually aligned in a messy disarray because I didn't really give a shit about how it looked, but this... _this_ was out of control. Not a single hair was lying flat against my head.

If Charlie saw me now, he would skin me alive and nail my balls to the wall, much in the same way that hunters insist on doing with various horns and skulls in an effort to prove their manliness. Because if _this_ wasn't sex-hair, I didn't know what the fuck was.

I vainly tried to fix it, but no matter what I did, the fucking strands would just flop back up. I sneered at it, just because. When it failed to respond, I gave up and headed to the kitchen.

"So, we have... cereal... and pop tarts," Bella mused as she went through her cabinets. "What do you guys want?"

I came up behind her as Alice and Jasper went "Cereal, please!" in tandem. I placed my hands on her hips and leaned down to kiss her cheek, because I hadn't even done that yet, what with my brother and Tiny coming over all of a sudden.

"I love you," I told her quietly, smiling when a beautiful blush warmed her cheeks. It was fascinating to watch up close.

Bella turned her head and kissed me quickly. "I love you too," she whispered against my lips before blushing even more and vainly trying to hold back her radiant smile. I grinned in response before reaching over her head and grabbing all the cereal boxes I could see.

I dumped them on the table as Bella flitted about, getting bowls and milk and boiling water for tea and a lot of other stuff that I could barely fathom having enough energy to do right now. When the breakfast-spread was finally to her liking she sat down next to me, scooting her chair just a little bit closer than it had been before. I smiled into my cup of coffee, pleased that she wanted to be near me. I draped my arm over the back of her chair and let my fingers rest against her neck.

A small shiver went down her spine at my touch, but her eyes were closed and a beautiful, almost secret, smile graced her lips, making me quite confident that she at least wasn't repulsed by my touch.

I watched, slightly bemused for some reason, as Bella poured herself a bowl of cornflakes and then, while completely ignoring Alice's elegant exclamation of "Eww, gross!", added an ungodly amount of raisins before drowning the whole thing in milk.

"So why the sudden urge to eat breakfast with us?" Bella asked while pouring some milk into her cup of tea. She glanced up at Alice, obviously directing the question at her - we all knew there was little to no chance in hell this had been Jasper's idea.

"Well, you two have caused a bit of a sensation in Forks," Alice said mystically before shoving a huge piece of toast into her mouth.

"After you called me yesterday," Jasper directed at me, "and told me about your date and whatnot, Alice here immediately decided to check Lauren's Twitter."

I groaned. "Lauren's on Twitter?" I perused my choices of cereal and after a quick debate I settled on the ever delicious Cocoa Krispies. Chocolate milk for the win.

Alice nodded seriously. "Oh yes, she's Forks' gossip headquarters - _everyone_ follows her."

I don't think I had ever heard Alice use that much sarcasm all at once, and that was fucking saying something.

Bella laughed through a mouthful of mushy cornflakes and raisins. Even then she was so beautiful I could barely believe she was mine. I beamed at her.

"Don't tell me she tweeted about us?" Bella asked after swallowing, her voice incredulous but amused.

Alice and Jasper snickered. "Of course she did. This is _Lauren_ we're talking about here," Alice said. "She seemed to think it was the biggest thing that's happened since Brad and Jennifer got divorced." She rolled her eyes and stole Jasper's glass of juice simultaneously.

"That tweet kinda had a snowball effect through the whole young generation of Forks. Jessica of course picked it up after less than a minute, and soon they were tweeting back and forth about you two. Others started getting in on it, and then the whole discussion moved on to facebook - people literally started analysing pictures of you two, arguing in the comments about whether or not you've been secretly dating this whole time. There's one picture in particular where the way you're leaning into each other was a massive point of discussion."

A stunned silence settled over Bella and I as we tried to successfully suck up all this information and force it to make sense. I wasn't sure I was very successful in this endeavour.

"You're joking, right?" I eventually asked, my imploring eyes flickering between Alice and Jasper.

"Sorry, no," Alice giggled. "I'm sure your emails have been bombed. Be afraid - be very afraid."

Bella turned her head in my direction and gaped. I was pretty sure my face was frozen in a similar expression.

"But... why? Why do people even give a fuck?" Bella eventually managed to squeeze out, frantically looking to Alice for answers.

"Hell if I know," she shrugged, before industriously shovelling Lucky Charms into her mouth. I stared down at my own bowl, blinking slowly at the artificial goodness. The milk had turned a satisfactory shade of brown now, indicating a strong likelihood of it being an awesome-tasting chocolaty bowl of heaven. I slowly brought a spoonful to my mouth and savoured the childhood memories, trying to ignore everything I had just been told. There was no way this had really happened.

"Well... at least people know now," Bella said with a somewhat forced air of optimism. She nudged my shoulder and smiled teasingly at me when I looked up. "And all those other bitches will know that you're taken, indefinitely." She winked at me, repeating my sentiment from yesterday.

Jasper choked on his cereal, no doubt from hearing Bella saying "bitches" so early in the morning. Alice helpfully slapped him on the back while I burst out laughing.

"Good point, baby," I chuckled, leaning in to kiss her quickly. "But still, for everyone to actually even give a shit... it's not like we're important or anything. I mean, fuck, I barely have any other friends besides you guys." I shook my head while returning my attention to my breakfast, separating the now not-so-chocolaty, soggy bits of cereal from the milk, saving the best for last.

"Ah, but that's the point," Alice said, wagging her finger at me conspiratorially. "That's why there were always so many rumours going around about you and various girls."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Bella stiffen at this and I soothingly rubbed her neck.

"There's a limited group of people who really know you, which makes you the perfect target for gossip. When Bella moved here, you two became best friends in a matter of days - combine that with the rumour that started after your party, people were a bit curious, naturally."

Alice paused to sip Jasper's juice. "There was a bit of confusion about how you two could get so close, so quickly when Edward only had like seven people he hung out with on a regular basis, two of which were his own brothers. And with Bella being 'the new girl'..." Alice shrugged a little. "And then of course, everyone speculated about whether or not you were fucking for a while, but then it died down. However, after Lauren's tweet yesterday, those old speculations are getting dragged back into the light. As I said, a lot of people are now convinced you've been secretly dating this whole time."

Bella scoffed. "Yeah, but why do they even _care_? Don't they have anything better to do? This seems so... blown out of proportion."

"Bella, this is Forks - they seriously _don't_ have anything better to do," Jasper supplied, leaning forward a bit over the table.

I watched as she started chewing on her bottom lip, obviously trying to understand this small-town mentality.

"Baby, just ignore it," I told her in a subdued voice. "We can't do anything about it, and the best thing is to just leave them to speculate until they either grow tired of it or something new comes up."

Bella frowned a little, not seeming all too pleased with this. "I guess... But I still think it's stupid."

We let the topic slowly trail off as we finished our breakfast. It wasn't overtly important anyway, and I reasoned that everyone would grow tired of discussing it soon enough - it was better to just let it run its course.

After making plans to meet up at our house later that night for a movie, Jasper and I prepared to leave. While Alice and my brother waited outside by our car, Bella and I said our goodbyes.

I kissed her gently, cupping her beautiful face with reverence while we stood in the hallway. I pulled away slowly, gazing down at her as her eyes opened lazily. I let my hands trail down her arms, goosebumps following in my wake.

"I love you," I told her, smiling like a complete dork the whole time.

Bella giggled and squeezed my sides a little with her delicate hands. "I love you too, Edward."

She then flipped her hair over her shoulder with a small flick of her head. I groaned softly when I could now see her neck. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she saw my suddenly agonised expression. Her mouth opened just as I brought my hand up to her throat.

I delicately traced the outline of the mark I left on her yesterday; it was faint, barely even there, but in my eyes it marred her perfect skin. It looked worse than it actually was as shame filled me, enhancing the difference between the beautiful milky-white silk of her skin and the faint bruise lying underneath it. I had done that - I had completely lost control for just a few seconds, and ended up fucking bruising her.

I studiously ignored the small part of myself that loved the sight of _my_ mark on her, evidence that she was mine. That made me feel even worse for having done it in the first place.

I was so entirely focused on the sight that I jolted back to reality as Bella's hand came up to cover mine. She pulled my fingers away from her neck, braiding them together as she brought them down between us. My eyes snapped up to hers and I could see the protest forming in the chocolate depths that I loved as she registered the apology in my own green eyes.

"Edward, don't," she said forcefully before I could utter one word. "You can barely see it and I already told you that I kinda liked it." She narrowed her eyes at me, daring me to try to apologise. "So I don't want you to fucking... beat yourself up over it or something." She huffed a little in annoyance, and that same small part of myself couldn't help but notice that she looked absolutely glorious when I annoyed her. "Got it? I'll kick you if you even try to say you're sorry for it. And I won't aim for your shins either," she warned, wagging her finger at me.

I couldn't stop the soft chuckle that bubbled out as the sweet girl in front of me basically threatened to inflict some serious pain on my testicles. Bella cracked a small smile in response.

"Bella, I-..." I tried to say, but she immediately brought her free hand up and pinched my mouth shut.

"Nope," she said, stepping closer and rising up on her toes. She removed her fingers and replaced them with her own lips in the same second.

"Bell-"

"No," she giggled, kissing me again. "No... No.... No," she chirped, following each word with a quick kiss. _Not enough..._

I huffed a little as she wouldn't let me talk, but her silly behaviour was quickly working its magic; I couldn't beat myself up when she acted like this. I gave up with a hard sigh, and Bella giggled in victory. I grew tired of her teasing pecks, and I brought my hands up and held her head in place as I crashed my lips to hers.

Bella's giggle turned into a happy moan and she twisted her hands into my hair, holding me to her in return. Our kiss slowly softened and Bella released me, sinking back down on her feet as my hands slipped away from her head.

"I'll just wear my hair down; no one will know," she smiled at me, squeezing my arms a little. I nodded reluctantly, only a little bit hesitant to drop the issue; mostly I just wished I could let it go as easily as Bella seemed to dismiss it. I shook my head quickly, determined to shake it from my thoughts.

"Now come on, Jasper's waiting." She nodded her head out the door, grinning at me. I smiled back, chuckling a little at her attitude.

"Ok, baby. See you later," I said, leaning down for a last quick kiss before stepping outside. "Bye. I love you."

Bella's smile was radiant and my heart squeezed just a little at the sight. "I love you too."

Jasper straightened out from a kiss with Alice just as I stepped off the porch and made my way to the car. It was always amusing to see them kiss like that - Jasper had to bend down ridiculously low to even reach her lips and I could just see them 20 years down the line, my brother holding onto his lower back and groaning with pain as he uncurled his spine like an old man.

I blinked a few times as I realised that I could totally see those two mating for life, no question. I resolutely pushed away any image of Bella and I as an old married couple before it could even fully materialise in my mind.

_I fucking love her more than anything, but it's way too early and new between us for that kind of thing. I'll fantasize about being married to her when we've been together for longer than a week. _

I waved bye to Alice as she made her way down the street back to her house. Jasper got into the driver's seat as I slipped into the car and I threw a last glance back at Bella's house. I smiled when I saw her standing in the door and I waved for one final goodbye. She blew me a dorky kiss which made me laugh. She blushed a little and giggled at herself, but she still looked pleased at my reaction.

I unconsciously sighed with happiness as Jasper drove down the road. He turned his head to look at me quickly before reverting his attention back to the road.

"So how did it go last night? Did you fall out of the tree or what?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Nah, it was pretty easy. And if I have my way, I'll be sneaking into her room so often I'll be able to climb that fucking tree in my sleep before the summer's over."

Jasper snickered. "Can you imagine the look on the Chief's face if he ever catches you in Bella's room?"

I felt slightly sick at the thought. "Dude, don't even joke about that – seriously. Bella does it enough to last me a fucking lifetime. I don't think my heart can take any more."

This made Jasper laugh out loud. "Sorry, man." He drove in silence for a little while longer before he suddenly shifted a little in his seat. "Uh, Edward... I just thought of something."

I raised my eyebrows in question. "What?"

"How are you going to explain to mom and dad why you're in the car with me right now? I mean, don't they think you're in your room or whatever?"

"Oh shit," I mumbled as his words sank in. "Fuck! You're right... shit, what the hell do I do?" I asked frantically as I slapped my hand to my forehead. _Why the hell hadn't I thought of that? Oh right, because I was thinking with my dick last night_.

Unless they had checked my room at this point, they would be under the impression that I was in my own bed, probably still asleep. There was no fucking way I could just walk in through the front door and hope they wouldn't see me.

"Shit... I'm gonna have to sneak back in... and then act like I just woke up or some shit."

Crap... this was bad. Really bad. Because if my parents caught me sneaking back into the house when they had been under the impression that I had never fucking left it last night, there was bound to be some discussions.

They were never too stuck up about the whole... sex-thing. As parents, they were pretty laid back about it, trusting us to know what we were doing, especially after the numerous talks they had had with us on the subject. As such, they never really disapproved of sleepovers and whatever. So, if they caught me now, they would undoubtedly ask me why I hadn't just told them I was sleeping at Bella's. And then I would have to explain to them that Charlie had forbidden it... and if they knew Charlie had forbidden it, there was no chance in hell they would _ever_ let us sneak around like this, regardless of their own opinion on the matter.

Jasper shook his head at me.

"Dude, you did _not_ think this through last night, did you?"

"Not with my brain..." I mumbled before I could stop myself.

He snorted. "Obviously not. Well, I guess I could try to distract them for a while, give you a chance to scale the wall or whatever the hell you did last night. You've covered up for me enough times for me to owe you one."

"Thanks, man," I sighed, before emitting an annoyed groan at myself. "Fuck, I was just so concerned with what to do about the car and getting _out_ of the house without them noticing that I didn't even think twice about how the hell I was supposed to get back _in_. I'm so fucking stupid…" I trailed off in a grumble, clutching at my hair and pulling on it painfully. Might as well inflict some pain on myself for being such a dumbass.

Jasper glanced at me quickly before speaking. "Well, don't be too hard on yourself, dude. I mean, Bella didn't think about it either."

I stared at him, giving him a few seconds to continue speaking. When he didn't my stare turned into a glare. "Are you calling my girlfriend stupid?"

Jasper looked shocked. "What? No! What the fuck, Edward – why would I call her stupid? I just meant that, you know, you shouldn't beat yourself up about it too much when not even Bella questioned it. See, I meant it as a compliment!"

"Well, that-… you… I- I'm not-…" I spluttered, unable to really think of anything to say. Like, at all. It was extremely annoying._ What the hell is wrong with you, brain? Form words and make my mouth formulate them. It's not fucking rocket science. _

"Ok, dude, don't hurt yourself," Jasper warned, giving me a quizzical look as I struggled to speak. I sighed and gave up, turning my head to look out the window instead.

"Well, at least you know better for next time, huh? I mean, if you're gonna insist on this whole sneaking-out thing, you'll just have to work on lying a bit better, or not stay the whole night at Bella's or some shit," Jasper tried to reassure me.

"Mm," I mumbled, not fucking reassured at all. I had been too excited by the thought of being able to sneak into Bella's room and sleep next to her that I had barely even thought of how to go about actually doing it without anyone finding out. Thanks to Charlie's stupid 'No Sleepovers' rule, my life was going to be extremely fucking difficult from this point on.

The first thing Bella and I would have to do would be to lay down some rules of our own, or at least guidelines for when our forbidden sleepovers could take place. Maybe it would be best to limit them to days when Charlie worked the early shift or something… at least then I wouldn't have to climb down the tree when I was leaving, as the front door would be an option with him out of the house.

With that, a thought hit me that caused a glimpse of hope to shine into the depressing darkness this situation seemed shrouded in.

That might have been an overly dramatic way to look at it, but fuck, something I had thought would be a piece of cake and that would make both me and my girl happy had just turned into a fucking maze of obstacles and possible fuck-ups that we now had to learn to circumvent and manage successfully. It shouldn't have to be so goddamn hard for us to be able to sleep peacefully next to each other, but apparently no one else seemed to think so.

But my sudden thought definitely had the chance of cheering me up.

"Wait a minute," I said to Jasper, "aren't mom and dad at work right now?"

I looked at Jasper, just waiting for the look of realisation to sweep over his face, at which point he would turn to me and smile triumphantly, telling me I was completely right and I would be able to walk in through the front door without any problems at all.

None of that happened.

Jasper just shook his head, the look on his face telling me that he knew what I had been thinking. "No, sorry... Dad's working a late shift tonight and mom has a lunch meeting here in Forks, so she's still at the house."

_Well, fuck. Just crush all my hope, why don't you?_

Just then, Jasper turned into our driveway. "Ok, when I stop the car, jump out and dive into the fucking bushes, alright?"

I didn't have any time to question him as three seconds later, the car came to an abrupt stop right before it would be visible from the house. "Go!" he yelled at me, unbuckling my fucking seatbelt for me.

"Shit, calm down dude!" I complained as I flung the door open and hastily made my way into the bushes lining the driveway. I quickly made my way farther in to the trees as Jasper started driving again. I aimed for the house, intent on using the sturdy lattice on the west side to climb up to the balcony outside the library and then sprint across the hall into my room.

I made it to the edge of the trees facing my ultimate goal just as Jasper opened the front door and stepped inside. I heard him calling out for our parents as he walked in, shutting the door behind him.

I furtively squinted my eyes, as you often do under the pretence that it will make you magically see stuff better, trying to detect any movement behind the windows; unfortunately, the grey sky and depressing light of the day cast an impenetrable sheen on the windows – I could see fuck all through them. I decided I would run like a motherfucker over the open lawn and then creep along the wall when I reached it, just in case. Better safe than sorry and all that bullshit.

I took a few deep breathes as I readied myself to run my ass off. I shot out from under the cover of the trees, aiming for the wall right between the two windows. I slammed into it a few seconds later, breathing deeply.

_Holy shit, this sneaking into a house thing is fucking terrifying_. It felt like my heart was flipping me off with a sense of '_Fuck this bullshit_' as it tried to beat its way through my ribs and abandon ship.

I crouched down closer to the ground as I crept along the wall until I reached the lattice, thanking god that mom had gone for a very sturdy version when they put it up, rather than the flimsy kind that only fucking flowers had any use of. Before last night, I had only ever tried to climb it once - my brothers and I all did it a few months after they put it up, just to test it. Climbing down it was one thing though - it was the getting-back-up-part that I wasn't so sure about.

I sent a silent prayer to god that I would survive this before reaching over my head and hauling myself up the fucking thing. It took a few minutes, a hell of a lot of muffled grunts and a just barely avoided potential stabbing by an errant nail, but I eventually reached the balcony. I dragged myself over the banister, getting my foot caught and landing on my ass ungracefully - but at least I wasn't clinging to a fucking lattice on the side of a three-story house any more. _Thank you, god_.

I allowed myself a minute to catch my breath as I lay on my back, staring up at the grey clouds swirling above me. I was pretty sure it would be pissing down rain very soon - the clouds were dark and fat, and after the relatively nice weather we had yesterday I knew it would want to make up for lost time.

I sighed at the prospect, wondering idly what I would do to fill the time until Bella came over, before clambering off the floor. I brushed off the back of my jeans as I stepped up to the door to let myself in. I spared myself a quick glance at my reflection – I pretty much looked like shit with my hair even more unruly than before. The grey clouds behind me did nothing to make me look better. I sneered at myself before reaching for the handle.

I scrunched my eyes shut as I opened it as quietly as I could, tip-toeing over the threshold. I held my breath as I closed it after me, hating the soft 'click' that rang through the room. In my suspicious state I was sure the sound would travel through the floorboards and reach my parents' ears, causing them to race up here and catch me. I shook my head at myself; obviously that wouldn't happen. The only way they could have heard that was if they were in the library with me at this very mome-

"That was very impressive, son."

"Gah!" I yelled, jumping back into the door as my father's voice came from right in front of me. My back slammed into the glass just as my eyes snapped open in terrified shock and I'm pretty sure my already traitorous heart stopped as I saw both my parents standing just a few feet away.

I gulped as I stared at them, feeling very much like a deer caught in the headlights. This was so bad... _so fucking bad_.

"Do you do that a lot?" Dad asked in a conversational tone, cocking his head to the side and crossing his arms nonchalantly. He sounded genuinely curious.

"Do what?" I asked stupidly.

"Sneak into the house at 10 o'clock in the morning by way of the lattice," he answered, a slightly amused smile tugging at his lips.

"Uhm... no. This would actually be a first."

"Ah," Dad nodded his head slowly, regarding me up and down.

"And how come you were doing it now?" Mom asked sweetly, also looking genuinely curious to hear my answer. There might have been a slightly amused look on her face too, and I knew they were teasing me but I was just a bit too terrified still to fully realise that.

Just then I noticed a small movement over dad's shoulder and my eyes narrowed in on Jasper. He mouthed a huge 'I'm sorry!' at me, his body slouching slightly in shame. Guess he wasn't very good at the whole distraction thing.

"Uh... I-... Well, I mean, I-...." I stuttered, furiously trying to get my mind to think up a good answer.

"You wouldn't happen to have just come home from Bella's house, would you?" Dad asked now, interrupting my disastrous attempt at explaining myself. Mom's lips twitched as she held back a smile.

I swallowed hard, feeling how my mouth flapped up and down a few times in mute silence. Eventually I nodded slowly.

"And why did you feel the need to sneak out of the house to do this? You know we don't mind it, Edward – your brothers have been allowed to stay at their girlfriends houses all the time, and the girls are just as welcome here. Did you think it would be different for you and Bella?"

I shook my head at Dad as I sighed. "It's not that... I know you're ok with it, it's just that... Well, Charlie found out about Bella and I yesterday, and he-..." My throat closed up as the Chief's enraged face swam before my eyes, the way he had looked yesterday after he opened the door and saw me standing there. I was pretty sure that face would haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life.

Mom and dad's faces slowly morphed into understanding. "Ah, I see. I take it he wasn't all too happy?" Dad asked, letting his arms drop as he looked at me with sympathy. He of all people knew what it was like when your girlfriend's dad didn't like you - grandpa never did warm up to him, even after being married to his daughter for over 20 years. That thought depressed me a little, as I realised that my chances of getting Charlie to like me again were probably pretty slim.

"Uh, no. Bella said he turned purple in the face." I don't know why I thought that particular piece of information would be of any use to my parents, but Dad's eyebrows rose in fascination.

"Really, purple? Huh; that's kind of impressive actually... probably not very healthy, but still. Maybe I should get him to come in for a che-"

"Honey, shush," Mom murmured, putting a restraining hand on his arm. "What did Charlie say about you and Bella?" she asked me.

"Well, if I remember correctly he said that he wasn't exactly thrilled about it, but that 'there are worse guys out there'." I shrugged.

Mom frowned a little. "But I thought he always liked you?"

"Yeah, well, so did I. But that was before."

Dad nodded slowly in understanding. "I'm guessing he's not very tolerant when it comes to sleepovers then?"

I looked down at my feet, feeling my heart sinking just a little as I now knew Bella and I wouldn't be sleeping next to each other for a very long time. "No, he kinda... forbid them."

"Oh," both my parents said slowly as I continued to study my shoes.

"And you decided that the best way to deal with that was to break his rule immediately?" Dad commented after a few seconds, scratching his chin when I looked up.

I ran a hand through my chaotic hair – _god, I needed a shower_ – as I exhaled slowly. "Well, no… We just-… it's not- I mean, it's… it's stupid…" I stuttered, feeling embarrassed. There was no way in hell I could explain the situation to my parents without sounding like a complete idiot. I mean, what the hell was I supposed to say? '_We sleep better next to each other_'? Yeah, that didn't sound corny and unjustified at all.

"More stupid than climbing a three-story house with the risk of serious bodily injury should you fall after sneaking in and out of the Chief of Police's house after spending the night with his only daughter against his rules?" Dad asked with raised eyebrows, clearly telling me to cut the shit and just get on with explaining.

He did have a point.

"Well, yeah… that was pretty stupid," I allowed, sheepishly tugging on my hair. "It's just that… well, Bella and I kinda got used to sleeping next to each other when we were in Edinburgh, and I-" I hesitated as I threw another glance at Jasper – did I really want him to hear this? But Dad lowered his chin a little as his gaze ordered me to continue, so I sighed in surrender. "I… I missed her."

I wanted to hit myself when my voice cracked, just as I was exposing my vulnerability. I wouldn't have held it against him if Jasper had questioned the existence of my testicles at that point.

"I slept like shit after we got back, and Bella told me that she did too. So w-we… we wanted to, you know-… I mean, i-it wasn't-…" Fuck, this was incredibly difficult.

"Alright honey, don't hurt yourself," Mom said, making Jasper snort quietly behind them as he had told me the same thing in the car.

I took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds as I looked at my mother – if anyone was going to understand this, it would be her. A small smile graced my features as I exhaled. "I told Bella I love her yesterday," I said softly, watching as Mom first gasped, then let her face melt into a gooey smile as her romantic side completely took over. "Or well, Bella told me first, and then I told her and... yeah."

I paused as I chewed on my lip, Mom still looking at me with the same expression she usually wore while watching the ending of 'Pretty Woman'.

"And then we had our first date and everything, and we just… I don't know, I just didn't want to… leave her." I cleared my throat, studiously avoiding both Dad and Jasper's eyes. "But then there was Charlie's 'No Sleepovers' rule, and I knew that if I told you about going over to her house, I would have to tell you about the fucki-… sorry, about the rule too, or else you might mention something to Charlie in passing and then he would basically murder me. But I realised that if I actually told you about how Charlie didn't allow sleepovers, you wouldn't let me go. So… I snuck out."

I chanced a glance at Dad, who was looking relatively unaffected by my story, before switching my gaze back to Mom. "I'm sorry."

Mom looked at me with compassion before turning to Dad. They had one of those silent conversations that only people who have been married for more than 15 years can have – they basically talked with their eyebrows alone. Eventually, Mom dug out a pleading expression that made Dad break down in defeat. He sighed slowly before turning back to me.

"You shouldn't assume so much, Edward" he said. "At least not about how your mother or I will react to anything. If you had come to us last night before you decided sneaking out was your best option, we may have been able to make a deal."

My eyebrows rose in confusion and surprise.

"I know what it's like to be in your position, what with your grandfather hating me for no other reason than that I married his daughter, so I sympathise with you. I also happen to think that Charlie might be overreacting; not only will Bella be turning 18 soon, but you're both mature enough to be able to make smart decisions, and your mother and I know that, Edward. So... officially, we are not allowing sleepovers between you and Bella."

He raised a finger as he saw my face fall with disappointment. "But, _unofficially_, we'll turn a blind eye if you decided to leave the house in the middle of the night and return at the crack of dawn. Through the front door, obviously – no more climbing the lattice, ok?"

My heart started beating furiously as hope swelled in me. Was he fucking serious?

"We only ask that you remain responsible about this, Edward – that means being smart in deciding when you go over there, and not being too greedy; it won't be ok every night, got it? If we notice that you're not taking this seriously enough, we will have no problems revoking this privilege. Understand?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, yes. Thank you," I told them earnestly. I couldn't fucking believe this was really happening. If had I known they were going to react this way I would have told them last night and saved myself all this unnecessary panic.

"Ok then," Mom said happily. "Well, I have to start preparing for my meeting." She made as if to turn and leave, but she suddenly blinked a few times with her gaze glued to the top of my head. She frowned a little. "Edward, honey, do you need a new comb or something? Your hair is more..." She shook her hands above her head in lieu of an actual word to describe the state of my hair, "... than usual."

I glared at my brother as he started guffawing. "No, Bella just has weird pillows." That was a complete lie, but it seemed plausible enough. I was getting a little tired of people other than myself telling me that my hair looked like shit, and it made me feel better to blame it on inanimate objects.

Mom nodded slowly, a slightly sceptical look on her face that made me wonder if my lie maybe wasn't plausible at all.

"Alright... well, do something about it, would you?" She threw in a smile before turning and leaving the library.

Dad gave me a manly nod before following her. I started releasing a tension in my body that I hadn't been aware of when he suddenly stopped in the doorway.

He turned to look at me, badly suppressing a grin. "Oh, and good plan exposing yourselves to Lauren yesterday – saves you two a lot of trouble, huh?"

He chuckled at the stunned look on my face before leaving the room, his laughter only growing louder as he walked away.

_Fucking Lauren_.

-------

That summer turned out to be the best one of my life thus far. Mine and Bella's relationship only grew stronger and stronger as the weeks passed, and I became aware of an entirely new level of happiness that I didn't even know existed before.

Not to sound like a total dweeb, but I'd constantly go around thinking I couldn't possibly love her more than I already did. But then she'd do something that made me fall just a little bit harder, made my heart swell just a little bit more for her.

For example, about a week after Forks exploded with curiosity and gossip regarding Bella and I, Fuckface Newton had a party at his house. It was our first truly "public" outing, as almost everyone we knew from school was there, and it basically felt like there were only two reasons for them to have shown up: to see 'Bella And Edward' with their own eyes, and lots and lots of booze.

Bella was magnificent that night; not only did she grab my ass possessively whenever some random girl shamelessly tried to make me look at their boobs, she also let _me_ grab her ass possessively whenever some random asshole looked at _her_ boobs.

Later that night, she calmly punched James in the nads after he drunkenly tried to molest her. While he lay at her feet, writhing in agonizing pain, she went straight back to discussing the differences between the American and Swedish educational systems with Newton's Swedish cousin Malin.

Malin also taught her some amusing swearwords in Swedish, which Bella proceeded to moan into my ear while I fucked her on Mr and Mrs Newton's bed. Her idea, not mine.

Then there were the little things she did, like bake cookies for everyone while secretly making a few XL ones with more chocolate chips in them just for me, or how she'd blush just a little whenever I told her I loved her. I simply couldn't get enough of her, and the best part – even though I found it kinda inconceivable – was that she seemed to feel the same way about me.

Our forbidden sleepovers became a no-brainer as soon as we figured out a good system, which was beneficial to the whole can't-get-enough-of-each-other-thing. Since I was basically free to leave my house whenever I wanted, we decided that it was best to design our system around Charlie's schedule.

He would more often than not work an early shift, meaning that he went to bed before 10 pm and left the house before 6.30 am, which left me free to climb into Bella's room at 11 pm and leave whenever the hell I wanted. I made a habit out of bringing a fresh set of clothes with me, so even if Bella and I spent the whole day at her house, Charlie would just think I had come by sometime during the afternoon or whatever.

The best nights were when Charlie went over to Sue's place in La Push – having sex with Bella in an empty house, after a period of being forced to keep as quiet as possible while in the throes of ultimate passion and pleasure was an amazing experience; it always amazed me how much I actually missed hearing her loud moans and screams.

But my favourite times where often just hanging out with her like we used to. Yes, she was my girlfriend now and yes, I loved her more than absolutely anything, but she was my best friend too, and I was pretty fucking sure that just made our relationship better. It pleased me that we could basically take our old, comfortable friendship and layer our new, loving relationship over it, marrying the two into something completely spectacular.

I didn't have to worry too much about offending her with my teasing, because I knew she could take it, just as she knew the same thing about me. She was still the same Bella she had always been – I could just touch her girly parts now.

We spent most of our time as we had always done before, hanging out at either my house or hers, usually in the company of my brothers and the girls. Occasionally we would take some... _private time_... but other than that it was mostly business as usual.

So that was how we found ourselves on Wednesday afternoon, lounging at our house and watching an episode of 'The Office'. Bella was comfortably leaning into me, sporadically feeding me pieces of candy out of the bag on her lap as I ran my fingers through her hair.

Suddenly Emmett groaned for no apparent reason at all. We all turned to look questioningly at him.

"I can't believe school starts in just over a week!" he exclaimed, looking around the room at us. Bella slumped a little into me and whined around a piece of chocolate. "I'm leaving for college soon, and all we're fucking doing is sitting around watching TV!"

"I know, it kinda sucks," Bella added after swallowing. "We should do something; something fun, just us. Like, a last celebration to summer or something. And a goodbye-thing for Emmett."

We all looked around at each other, nodding our heads slowly and pursing our lips, as a group of people are known to do collectively when asked to come up with a plan.

Suddenly Jasper sat up, almost crushing Alice who was sitting on his lap. "We should go camping!" he said enthusiastically, throwing his hands in the air. He looked at each of us in turn, his eyes sparkling with joy at his idea.

Emmett sat up a little straighter, a grin tugging at his lips. "Actually... That could be pretty fucking awesome!"

The girls all looked a little sceptical, but I felt a bubble of excitement building in me. We hadn't gone camping in quite a while, and it had always been something we had enjoyed as a family. Plus, Bella had mentioned that she had never gone camping in her life – I had been itching to get her out there ever since. Just thinking about it now; Bella, myself, a crackling fire, a tent…

"I wanna go camping!" I half shouted, thrusting my whole arm into the air like a 10 year old in class.

_Jesus, tone it down a notch, Cullen_.

Bella turned her beautiful face up to look at me. "What's so great about camping?" She scrunched her nose up adorably before feeding me another piece of candy from her bag.

"It's fun, that's what so great about it!" Emmett supplied, his excitement matching my own and Jasper was practically bouncing in his seat. "Building a fire, sleeping outside under the stars – whatever you want. It's amazing!"

"I don't know…" Alice hedged, biting her lip in her indecision as she looked at Jasper.

"Baby, come on; please?" he begged her, throwing in a pout that could rival her own. "It's been so long since we went out camping, and you know how much we love it. I think you'd enjoy it a lot, I promise." He reached up and stroked her cheek softly, looking into her eyes with pure love shining out of his own.

The fucker definitely knew how to soften her up; Alice looked slightly dazed as Jasper worked his magic, her lips parting just a little as his eyes smouldered at her. He looked like a complete douche and I was tempted to call him out on his manipulative bullshit.

But I really wanted to go camping, so I studied his techniques carefully just in case I would need to do the same thing to Bella.

"Uh…" Alice breathed, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Holy shit… I think he broke her," Emmett whispered, looking at Alice with a horrified gaze.

"I'm not so sure about this whole camping thing…" Rose said, completely ignoring the show between Alice and Jasper. "I'm sure we could think of something better than that."

Bella nodded slowly. "I'm not completely sure I understand the allure of sleeping on the ground." She turned to look at me and I was surprised to see both fear and embarrassment twinkling dimly in her eyes. She lowered her voice so that only I could hear as Rose and Em started arguing about why camping was so awesome.

"Edward, I can't go out in the woods carrying a bunch of stuff – I'll inevitably fall over something and then I'll break my leg and we'll be in the middle of nowhere and you'll have to carry me back to civilisation while I cry in excruciating pain, and I'll look like a complete mess, all poofy with snot running down my face, and you'll probably trip over something while carrying me and break your arm, and then we'll be really fucked, and our entire Goodbye Thing for Emmett will be completely ruined andIdon'twanttodie." She said all this really fast, and I struggled to keep up. She took a huge breath and held it while looking at me pleadingly with her big, beautiful chocolate eyes.

_Oh fuck. Resist, Cullen – you must resist!_

I took a deep, calming breath as I prepared to look like a complete douche like Jasper. I softly stroked her hair away from her face, letting my fingers slowly sweep over her cheek in the process. I made sure I had her full attention, locking her gaze with mine.

"Bella, do you really think I'd let anything happen to you?" I tried to infuse my voice with as much warmth and concern as I possibly could, feeling a slight sense of shame wash over me as I tried to force her to go camping with my dazzle prowess. With the mentality of a petulant child, I shoved the shame away as I kept my eyes on the prize: Bella, myself, a crackling fire, a tent…

"N-no…?" The stuttered word came out of Bella's mouth like a question. _Ah, it's working! Keep going, Cullen!_

"You're not going to fall over anything, because I won't let you." I smiled softly, watching as her eyes glazed over just a little. "We'll find a really nice place to set up camp… we'll build a nice, warm fire… " Bella swallowed hard as I painted the picture for her and I did a happy dance inside. "We'll have our own tent, just you and me… " Bella's breathing picked up, and I leaned just a little bit closer to her, softening my voice even more. "And you'll sleep next to me, warm and safe. Trust me Bella, you'll love camping. Ok?"

Then, I went in for the kill; I gave her what she had affectionately dubbed my hot-enough-to-make-you-spontaneously-orgasm-panty-dropper-smile. She was a goner.

"… Ok," Bella breathed, her eyes glued to my lips. I mentally did my Mr. Burns impersonation in celebration of my mad skills.

"Bella and I vote yes for camping!" I announced to the room before she could come to her sense and realise what I had done.

"What?" Alice snapped her head around to look at us, and Jasper looked first devastated and then pissed off as he started glaring at me.

"_I almost had her, you fucker!_" he mouthed at me. Oops...

"Uh, Bella and I vote yes for camping," I repeated to Alice, just in case she had asked because she hadn't heard me the first time and not out of shock.

"Oh..." Alice looked surprised and she raised an eyebrow at Bella. "Really? You actually want to go camping?"

Bella bit her lip, a look of indecision taking over her features.

_Crap, I'm losing her!_

I turned to look imploringly at Emmett to fix this before everything went to shit and we had to end up spending the day at a spa or something. Emmett looked around the room frantically for inspiration, and just as Bella opened her mouth to no doubt withdraw her vote, inspiration hit.

"We'll bring booze."

All eyes turned to Emmett. Suddenly, the girls looked... intrigued.

"We will?" Rose asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah, it'll be great. We'll do hot dogs and s'mores and drink some booze... Doesn't that sound like a good plan?"

We waited with bated breathes as the girls turned to look at each other, a silent conversation flowing between them. Rose pursed her lips; Alice raised an eyebrow; Bella shrugged and smiled.

A few seconds seemed to go on forever. Finally, they all nodded at each other, and Rose, apparently the self-appointed spokesperson, smiled. "Ok, we'll go camping."

We refrained from jumping around the room in celebration, instead choosing to settle down and lay out the plan.

An hour later, we had pretty much everything finalised; we would head out to our favourite camp site on Friday afternoon, about an hours drive away from Forks. Emmett would take care of finding the booze, while Rose, Bella and I would take care of the food. Jasper and Alice would go through all the necessary equipment and, if needed, head over to Newton's Outfitters to either replace certain items or supplement what we already had.

After the girls went home that day, we ran the plan – excluding the part about the booze – by our parents.

"Well, that sounds like a wonderful idea," Mom smiled while chopping onions for dinner. "It's too bad Dad and I can't go with you, but we both have to work this weekend." Then she chuckled and shook her head. "Not that you'd want us there anyway," she said with a wink.

---------

Bella was waiting for me by her window that night; she waved at me as I came into view, smiling happily. Pride filtered through my chest that merely looking at me could elicit such a stunning smile from her. I waved back silently, a soft grin forming on my own lips purely in response to hers. With what was now an easy familiarity, I quickly scaled the tree and hauled myself into her room. I immediately dumped my bag on the floor under her window, my eyes focused entirely on her as I stepped forward.

"Hi," she whispered quietly to me as I reached out and cupped her face in my hands.

"Hey," I whispered back before bending down at kissing her gently. She sighed contently, her breath softly caressing my cheek as she rose up on her toes to prolong our kiss. I swept my tongue over her bottom lip before pulling away. I was surprised by the shaky exhale that left my throat as I rested my forehead against hers, closing my eyes to simply take her in. I felt her warm hands wrap around my arms and a smile spread over my face for no other reason than her closeness.

I straightened up slowly, blinking as my eyes adjusted again. Not until then did I realise that she was already dressed in her pyjamas, and she smiled up at me sleepily. I chuckled a little at the adorably tired air about her.

"Sleepy, baby?" I asked her, tucking some of her loose hair behind her ear.

"Mm," she hummed, nodding a little. "I slept like shit last night, and it's definitely coming back to bite me in the ass." She grinned knowingly at me; I had stayed home last night, due to the fact that not only was Charlie working a later shift, but Sue had spent the night too; it had been to much of a risk for me to come over. Sleeping without each other had not become any easier with time; quite the opposite to be honest. The nights I was forced to spend in my own bed were fucking awful and I was really looking forward to a good night's sleep now.

"I know," I sighed to her, "I woke up like five times during the night, wondering where the fuck you'd disappeared to."

She giggled quietly, stroking her hands against my arms. "Come on, let's go to bed and get some fucking sleep."

Bella walked over to the bed and crawled in while I first turned back to the window and closed it before undressing. She fluffed up her pillows behind her until she was satisfied with them, settling in with a content sigh.

"So," I started, pausing only to pull my shirt over my head, "did you talk to Charlie about the camping trip?"

"Yeah, I softened him up with Grandma Swan's stroganoff and a berry cobbler. Plus, I asked Sue to help me convince him," she giggled, and I saw her wink at me in the dim glow provided by her bedside lamp. I chuckled in response, nodding for her to continue as I kicked off my jeans and flung them in the general direction of my bag. "He agreed after a surprisingly short amount of time actually. I think it could have something to do with the fact that I... _forgot_..." she winked at me again as I came over to my side of the bed - yes, I had a side now - and climbed under the cover with her, "... to mention that we in fact have three tents, not just the two he thinks we're bringing with us."

I laughed quietly. "Oh, Miss Swan, I think you might have a very successful future career as an evil genius."

Bella giggled again as she turned off the bedside lamp, encasing us in darkness. She burrowed under the covers as she scooted closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her with a satisfied sigh as her body moulded to mine, both of us shifting against each other until we were aligned perfectly.

"Are you looking forward to your first camping trip?" I asked her softly, genuinely curious. I ran my fingers up and down her spine, lingering at the skin I could touch between her shoulder blades. Sometimes I really hated the tank tops she wore to bed. Couldn't she just be naked?

Bella nuzzled her face into my neck before mumbling her answer into my skin. "Mmhm... at least the 'you-me-and-a-tent'-thing." She chuckled throatily, and I really fucking hoped I hadn't imagined the way she pressed her pelvis just a little bit harder against me as she said that.

I swallowed hard, eliciting another giggle from her. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to that too."

"Good... but you'll have to help me pack; I have no idea what to take with me." She sounded half-asleep as she mumbled into my neck, and I turned my head towards her just a little.

I pressed a kiss to her forehead with a soft smile. "Ok, baby, I promise. Now go to sleep. I love you."

"Mmm..." she sighed, a smile evident on lips. "I love you... too, Edwhaar..."

I stayed awake as I gradually felt her relax into me, falling deeper into her sleep with each breath. I loved seeing her this way; so vulnerable, and so beautiful, sleeping in my arms. And it amazed me how, even after two months, I still couldn't decided if the highlight of my day was falling asleep next to her at night or waking up with her still in my arms the next morning.

* * *

**God, I am gonna miss this guy.**

**The reason I've split the chapter into parts was because I passed the 17k word-mark and I still wasn't finished. **

**So, I decided to give your eyes a break and split it instead. Hopefully I'll have part 2 up in a few days, as I said :)**

**I'll be saving all the mushy emo-stuff for the epi (which you can still give suggestions for, btw), so I'll just say thanks for reading this; I really, truly love you guys for following this fic and showing me your support for it. It means the world to me. **

**xxxxx**

**/Victoria  
**


	21. Chapter 20 Part 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**I know I said this would be up "in a few days", but uh... last chapters are _really_ hard to write. And then went this site went into complete Fail, and yeah... I'm really emo right now, because this is the last _actual_ chapter of 'Better Than Life' and it's taking me some time to get used to that concept. **

**But, it's here, it's done and it's all for you guys. **

**SO - *slowly blows out a huge breath* Hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Planning Ahead**

Part 2

EPOV

"Jazz, my feet hurt..."

Alice's dulcet tones, twisted into a whine that was quickly grating on my nerves, rose from behind me. I clenched my teeth together to keep from snapping at her.

"We're almost there, baby," Jasper comforted her with patience I almost wanted to applaud him for having.

I rolled my shoulders to work off at least some of my frustration, hiding the action under the pretence that I was shifting my backpack. I felt a warm squeeze to my hand, and I looked over at Bella, raising an eyebrow in silent question. She smiled in understanding, gesturing subtly with her head to the trail behind us. She then rolled eyes in exasperation, ending with a grin at me.

I chuckled under my breath, relieved and happy that she understood me so well. We had ridden with Alice and Jasper in the Volvo, while Emmett and Rose took the Jeep loaded with all of our things. The drive had actually been quite amusing, but as soon as we parked the cars and breathed in the fresh air - that was so lacking in Forks (cue sarcastic eye-roll) - Alice couldn't seem to handle the separation from civilisation very well.

Her bag was really heavy, her boots didn't match her outfit, the muddy parts of the trail were yucky, the bugs were scary, she didn't want to trek through puddles, she broke a nail, her feet hurt, she was thirsty, she needed to pee...

The hike to our favourite clearing would normally have taken about 15 minutes. We had been walking for over 30 minutes and we were only now getting close, thanks in most part to Alice's separation anxiety.

I took a deep, calming breath, trying to focus on the fact that we would enter the clearing in just a minute or so; hopefully Alice would adapt to being outdoors for an extended period of time once we got around to putting up the tents and building the fire.

_And if that doesn't work, at least we have vodka. _

I don't think I had ever been more grateful for Emmett's ability to get his hands on a lot of booze in a short amount of time than I was at that moment.

Just as Alice started whining about something else I had no intention of listening to, Emmett let out a whoop of excitement.

"We're here!" he boomed ahead of us, he and Rose disappearing around the last bend of the trail I knew led out to our clearing. "Hurry up, you slow fucks."

I grinned despite his very rude comment, gripping Bella's hand tighter as I picked up our pace. I was feeling exceedingly proud of the fact that I had saved my woman from falling over, into and under absolutely everything in her path as we walked. I was determined to keep it that way too, at least for as long as I could; it was as inevitable that Bella would land on her ass after tripping over either a branch, a stone or thin air as it was that Emmett would _swear_ he just saw a bear in the woods to freak out the girls. I could just hope she would land on something soft... like Alice.

Although, knowing now how Alice behaved while camping, she would probably complain and whine about it for three hours and 26 minutes.

"_Ooh!_" Bella exclaimed as we stepped into the clearing, looking around in wide-eyed amazement. Tall trees surrounded us, interspersed with low bushes and sporadic moss-covered rocks. It was all soft greens and warm browns, with some uncharacteristic sunlight streaming in through the canopy above us.

The clearing had been quite the find; we literally stumbled upon it. Or at least Dad did; he tripped over a sneaky root covering the path, crashing through a bush and doing a grade-A faceplant into the clearing. You could still see the scar above his eyebrow from the landing. We had cleared away the bush that had overgrown the path, creating the opening into the clearing.

It was roughly 22 feet wide, 40 feet long - more than enough room for three tents. In the centre was our customary campfire site, lined with stones in a large circle. The logs we had dragged over the first time we stayed here like 12 years ago were still there, and I smiled fondly as memories flooded my mind.

The trees had created a very strange shape; it looked like two large, interlacing ovals coming together at a point and separating at the other end, the trees and huge rocks lining them on either si-

Oh, who the fuck was I kidding - it was shaped like a goddamn heart.

Our favourite camp-site was a fucking huge, lovely-dovey, fluffy heart, a fact our dear mother never failed to point out every time we came here. It was also something my brothers and I studiously ignored in favour of reinforcing our manliness by building huge, roaring fires, gathering wood and pissing on tiny bugs.

Bella walked a few steps farther into the clearing, her hands clasped under her chin as she slowly turned in a circle. She looked absolutely delighted.

"It's a heart! Edward, you didn't say it was a heart! Oh my god, this is so fucking cute..." she gushed then, instantly making me frown.

"It's not cute, Bella," I admonished her, "it's a cleari-"

"Oh, can we sleep in the left atrium?! Please, pretty please?!"

I burst out laughing despite myself; she was too fucking adorable for her own good. "'The left atrium', Bella? Seriously? I didn't know my girlfriend was such a nerd."

Actually, I did know that.

She glared at me. "Shut the fuck up. Nerds are awesome." She held the glare going for an impressive four seconds before her cute-as-hell giggle bubbled out from her. "Or at least, I'm pretty awesome."

I chuckled as I stepped up beside her. "Yeah, I'd have to agree with that. And sure, we can put our tent in the 'left atrium' if you want. But it's not a fucking heart, ok? It's two overlapping ovals, coming together at a poi-"

"Oh my god, it's a heart! Jazz, you didn't say it was a heart! Wow, this is so adorable, I love it!"

_Oh, for fuck's sake... _

"Sorry, baby, you're overruled on this one - it's a heart." Bella petted my arm in a consolatory manner before spinning around to face Alice and Jasper. "The left atrium is ours!"

"God, Bella, ease up on the nerd."

Bella responded by sticking her tongue out at Alice.

_My girlfriend is so mature_.

"Come on, we'd better get started," Emmett interrupted, slipping his backpack off onto the ground. We all followed suit, groaning in relief as we suddenly felt 100 pounds lighter.

As promised, Bella and I took the _upper-right corner_ - because Bella insisted that the upper-right corner was the left atrium, seen from the front or some shit, only I refused to agree to call it the left atrium, because we weren't sleeping in a fucking heart - and we set up our cosy little tent. I was pleasantly surprised to find that Bella was actually helpful, despite having never set up a tent before in her life.

I couldn't help but grin smugly as Bella and I finished long before the others; Em and Rose's tent had just collapsed for the second time when we rolled out our sleeping bags.

It took a while, and a multitude of choice swear words, but eventually we had our camp all set up. The food was securely put away and a reassuringly large pile of wood was waiting to sustain our fire throughout the night.

It was a alarmingly huge relief to find that Alice stopped whining after all the hard work was over. She seemed to be really enjoying herself, as did Rose and Bella.

"I've never really appreciated how amazing it smells in the woods," Bella mused. She sat on the log behind me as Jasper and I built the campfire, spinning a twig around in her fingers. "It's very peaceful."

"Yeah, well wait until Emmett starts downing his rum; it won't be so peaceful then," Jasper chuckled as he lit a match and held it to the tinder, watching the tiny pieces of dry bark and pine needles curl up as they glowed red. He bent down and gently blew, coaxing the fire to spread more as he added small pieces of pitchwood. I smiled as the familiar cracks and snaps of burning wood started rising in front of us when the twigs and larger branches succumbed to the flames.

"Ohh," Bella cooed behind me, and when I turned to look at her, a wonderfully child-like grin was lighting up her face; her focus was entirely on the fire, the glow reflecting in her wide, chocolate brown eyes. "I'm so excited for some reason!"

I chuckled as I rose from the ground and moved back to sit next to her on the log, brushing off my knees with a few slaps of my hands. I kissed her soundly on the side of her head as she leaned into me, shuffling her ass a little bit closer with a quiet sigh of contentment.

"Is it the prospect of s'mores perhaps?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her securely.

She pursed her lips, as if thinking hard about my question. "Well, maybe... I mean, it's chocolate. That justifies just about anything."

I laughed again as she turned her head to me and kissed me sweetly. "I'll have to remember that in the future," I murmured against her lips, a slow grin growing on my face.

Bella's eyes darkened just a little and she smiled mischievously. "You wanna know something else that justifies just about anything?" She bit her lip suggestively, and I suddenly needed to breathe a little harder than before.

"What?" I asked her in a deep, rumbling voice that clearly spoke volumes about how easily she could affect me sometimes.

"Touching you," she breathed, the sweet scent of her rolling over my lips.

_Aaaand... I'm hard_.

I groaned quietly, quickly debating with myself how far into the woods I would have to take her so that the others wouldn't hear her when I made her scream in the middle of a passionate and mind-blowing orgasm so strong she would pass out for 10 minutes before she could muster enough strength to even utter a single word and which left her with rubbery limbs all night, so I'd have to carry her back to our tent because she couldn't walk by herself on her spaghetti legs.

Well, now I was just determined to make that happen someday.

"Well, aren't you lucky then; you can touch me whenever you want."

Bella grinned at me. "I know. But you know what really tickles my fancy?" I shook my head dumbly, making her bite her lip through that grin of hers. "When you touch me back."

I practically growled at her. "God, woman - you better stop before I drag you into the woods and have my way with you."

_She licked her fucking amazing lips._ "Telling me you _won't_ drag me into the woods to have your way with me would have been a better incentive for me to stop."

Jesus holy motherfucking shit...

Bella snorted attractively. "Did you mean to say that out loud?"

_Fuck_. "Uhm, no."

"Didn't think so," she giggled, winking at me.

"Are you two gonna stop with the fucking foreplay, or do we need to give you some privacy?"

_Aaaand... bye, bye erection_.

I turned my head to see Em, Rose and Alice standing right behind us, smirks on their fucking faces.

"Ha ha, 'fucking foreplay'..." Jasper laughed childishly. "Get it? Because, you know, foreplay comes befo-"

"Jazz, honey, we get it," Alice interrupted, holding her hand up to stop him.

"Actually, a little privacy would be awesome - do you mind...?" Bella said, waving her hand in the general direction of the woods.

I snickered in amusement, cocking an eyebrow at Emmett who looked mildly disgusted at the prospect.

"Uh, I think we should make it a rule that if those kind of... desires... should arise," Rose cut in, "the offending couple should leave the campsite and walk a sufficient distance away that any noises would be impossible to hear." She shuddered lightly. "No offence guys, but there is a vast difference between knowing about something, and _knowing_ about something," she added with a suggestively raised eyebrow.

Jasper snorted, rising sinuously out of his crouch next to the fire. "And when it comes to Bella and Edward, we all definitely _know_. Like, _know_-know."

Bella instantly turned maroon, ducking her head with embarrassment as a giggle erupted from her. In contrast, I glared murderously at my brother as laughter rose from the others. This scenario happened any time that morning in Edinburgh was referenced, one of the most humiliating moments of my life. I still couldn't get over the fact that my entire family had caught us in such a vulnerable position. I mean, for fuck's sake, I can go years of jerking off almost daily without anyone walking in on me, but three days into my relationship with my first girlfriend and a whole goddamn parade marches in to see us.

I fucking hated when they brought it up.

"Shut up," I growled, becoming even more angry when I felt a touch of heat bloom in my own cheeks, á la Bella.

"Oh, ouch," Jasper replied, slathering his voice with a copious amount of sarcasm.

"Jeez, relax dude," Alice said playfully, punching my shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, you've been really close to walking in on me and Jazz quite a few times."

I stared at her, hoping my expression was sufficiently wtf-esque. Jasper protested with a loud, "Alice!" just as I asked, "How the hell would that make me feel better?"

Alice tittered delightfully, ignoring her boyfriend's indignation. "I dunno, the whole 'you're not alone thing' maybe?"

"When did he almost catch you?" Bella laughed with genuine curiosity.

"Alice, don't!" Jasper pleaded, running around me to supposedly stop her. An exuberant giggle left her as she immediately started moving away from him.

"Well, one time..." she began, rounding Em and Rose as Jasper advanced, "was after graduation..."

"Alice, please!" Jasper begged her, picking up his pace as he started chasing her around the campfire. Alice just trilled an overjoyed laugh as she evaded his grabbing hands.

"On the be-beach..." she pressed out in between her increasingly breathless giggles as she broke into a run. "You wa-wanted- _Jazz!_ - to go home, so E-Edw_aaaahh!_" She jumped over one of the logs to avoid Jasper's hands which had almost caught her. I started laughing as I remembered the incident she was talking about. "So Edward ca-came to find u-us!"

"_Baby, please!"_ Jasper protested again, running after her as she left the campfire and headed out into the open space of the clearing.

"Oh, I remember this!" Bella squealed, clapping her hands excitedly as she burst out in loud guffaws.

"What? What happened?" Rose laughed, caught up in the spectacle now.

Alice shrieked as she barely ducked out of the way of Jasper's grasping arms. Emmett's booming laugh echoed off the trees as Jasper nearly fell over, having basically launched himself at thin air due to Alice's quick moves.

"He f-f-found us be-behi- _Jazz!_" Her pace was slowing down despite her efforts to escape him; seemed like she couldn't run and giggle her head off at the same time.

It was an acquired skill.

That's when we noticed that Jasper was laughing too; it was clear to see that he wasn't chasing her because he wanted to _shut_ her up, more like he was chasing the opportunity to grab her and _feel_ her up.

"Jazz! No, no! St-sto- _aaaah_!" Alice screamed when he made a lucky lunge and got his arm around her, lifting her off the ground effortlessly as he pulled her to a stop. But Jasper was never really good at keeping his balance - á la Bella - and their shared momentum, plus the shift of Alice's body weight as she crashed into his chest, effectively made him tumble over like a drunk.

"Umpf!"

Jasper hit the ground hard, the air leaving his lungs with an audible whoosh. He miraculously held onto Alice, keeping her from being crushed under him.

"_Ooww..._" he groaned, breathlessly of course, as we all rushed over to them while laughing loudly at their expense.

"Jazz, baby, oh my god, are you ok?!" Alice frantically scrambled off him, grabbing his face in her hands as she started checking him for injures.

"_I'm... fine_..." he groaned, before coughing and drawing in a huge ass lungful of air. "Jesus motherfucking Christ..." he moaned, wiggling on his back.

I bent down, resting my hands on my knees. I tried desperately to control my giggles as my brother lay on the ground before me, clearly writhing in pain.

"Fuck, Jazz, well done!"

"Shut up..." he growled, apparently not wanting any praise for his Bella-moment just yet.

As if to reinforce my side-thought, Bella bent down next to me. Obviously having no trouble laughing him in the face, she shook her head in awe. "Fuck, Jasper - that was almost worthy of me!"

He glared at her. "Shut up."

"Ooh, ouch!" Bella repeated his previous statement, copying his truly remarkable use of sarcasm.

"Baby, are you s-sure you're alright?" Alice laughed softly, stroking his cheek with adoration.

Jasper's focus moved from my girlfriend to his own, and a crooked smile brightened his pain-ridden face despite himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine, honey." With a groan, he slowly sat up, Alice supporting him with a hand on his back.

"So, come on, what happened on the beach?" Rose asked, zoning in on the truly important part of the last minute or so.

I decided to end the discussion quickly, going from the growing expression of irritation on Jasper's face.

"They were just messing around behind one of those huge boulders; I didn't see anything, I just heard... stuff. It wasn't a big deal." I shrugged, faking my indifference in favour of not making Jasper throw a hissy fit.

"What, that's it? A few moans? No naked ass, no boobies?" Rose grunted in disappointment.

"Not that he could see..." Alice murmured with a hidden smile, winking at Jasper when he sighed in resignation.

"I still think it's kinda lame," Rose concluded, sparing a last glance at the heap of Jasper on the ground before turning on her heel and waltzing back to the fire.

Emmett reached down with a hand and hauled Jasper to his feet, his reassuring slap on the back making Jasper wince.

"Come on, I'm fucking starving - feed me!" Emmett announced in his best Neanderthal impersonation.

Three hours later, we had consumed a combined amount of 26 hot dogs and a shitload of s'mores, and had since moved on to the booze.

In a rousing round of 'Never Have I Ever', Bella and I were completely fucked over.

Such innocent statements like "Never have I ever been walked in on by either parties parents", "Never have I ever had sex with the police chiefs only daughter" and "Never have I ever tried to keep a relationship secret" were flung around, forcing me to consume the amount of alcohol that would normally make Jessica Stanley flash her boobies.

"Thi'snt fair!" Bella slurred after folding down her last finger and thus ending the game - again. "Yuh guys are tryin' t'get us d_rruunk_!"

_Yay, Drunk-Bella_! I loved her. I mean, fuck, I loved Bella all the time, but Drunk-Bella was really fucking funny. Especially if I was drunk too. Which I now was.

Fucking fuckers with their 'Never Have I Ever' bullshit fuckery.

Oh yeah, fuck, my use of the word 'fuck' increases exponentially in direct fucking correlation to the amount of alcohol I drink.

It's fucking uncanny sometimes.

"Be-_llaaaa_, we're'nt doin' anthin'o the s_ooooort_," Alice tried to assure her, but I kinda had the fucking suspicion that she was lying, because as soon as the fucking words were out of her mouth, she collapsed against Jasper, giggling like fucking mad.

"Yeah, Bella, it's not our fault you and Eddie are such sexual deviants," Emmett supplied. As usual, the most noticeable side-effect of drinking for him was that he lost his 'small words'. Everything he said came out like fucking half-yelled or something.

"You lie!" Bella declared, eyes wide as fucking saucepans as she pointed at Em. "Why'a yuh tryin'a get me drunk?"

"Bec_uuuees'... _it'ss funny," Rose informed her, before taking a huge fucking swipe of her rum and coke.

I belatedly - _oh, I should try saying that out loud... or make Bella say it _- realised what a fucking mistake it was to leave the alcohol to Emmett. He'd pre-mixed the rum and coke, only his version entailed fucking emptying half the fucking bottle of coke and filling it back up with fucking rum.

"They're out to get us, baby!" I suddenly observed, with no fucking intention of saying that at all.

Bella turned to me, swaying fucking dangerously on the log. "They are!"

She nodded vigorously - _oh, should try saying that too_ - before she leaned in to me, swaying like a fucking tree in the middle of a storm. Or something. Fuck, I can't be expected to come up with good similes when I'm drunk.

"But w'll show 'em!" She lowered her voice to what she probably thought was a whisper, but was actually really fucking loud. "I's no'as drunk's they think." She tapped the side of her nose before winking slowly at me, like we were in the middle of a fucking conspiracy or something.

"You sure 'bout that, baby?" I asked her.

She frowned at me, clearly disgruntled - _fuck, what's with all these big words all of a sudden?_ - and leaned away from me. "Yesh, I'm su-ure," she bristled, badly hiding the hiccup she just got.

"Bella, yurr drunk!" Jasper observed happily, as if no one was already fucking aware of that.

"Alice's mre dru-unk 'an I am!" Bella protested, pointing to Alice who was lying in a giggling heap by Jasper's feet. She slapped her hand over her mouth as she continued with the fucking hiccups.

"Thassa... thassa very good point, Bella," Rosalie agreed, eyeing the pile of Alice with curiosity.

"Bella," I said, directing her attention to me. "God, you'rso fuckin' pretty," I blurted unintentionally when she looked at me. "Oops, di-in't mean t'say that. Or that. Or that... or... fuck."

Bella bent over in giggles, snorting when I had to grab her so she wouldn't tumble off the log. "Edwrd, yurr drunk too!" She seemed elated by this fact.

Then she abruptly stopped giggling, straightening back up. "Baby, yur pretty too!" She grabbed my face, nearly poking my eye out. Fuck, my face was so numb. What the hell were in these fucking bottles anyway? "I'juss wannlickit. Your jaw!" She hiccupped again before half-humming, half-giggling.

"You wanna lick my jaw?"

"Yeah."

"Bella, say beladed... belatet... be-lay-ted-ly..." I requested. "Please," I added for good measure, just as Bella thrust her other hand clumsily into my hair.

"I love yurmessy hair! Is'sehxy..." she slurred, completely ignoring my sobriety-test. Her gaze slid down to my lips and fucking fixated through her half-lidded eyes. "And yur lips mak'me feel awsm... like, evry ti-imh."

Fuck, she looked like she wanted to kiss me. She dragged her thumb along my lower lip, a sensation that I picked up with surprising clarity given the level of fucking numbness taking over my entire face at this point.

She seemed to accidentally slip her thumb into my mouth, making it slide just past my teeth. In a snap decision that I couldn't really justify, I closed my lips around it rather than let her go. I bit down gently as I watched her own lips part. She kept staring at my mouth, her breathing picking up slowly.

_Fuck, she's so goddamn hot_.

I slowly released her thumb, feeling her drag it over my lip with a sensual intention. "Bella..." I breathed, unable to say anything else.

A small, insistent moan left her and we both leaned in at the same time, our lips connecting with a sense of urgency. The other fuckers and their loud laughs and yelled exclamations faded away into the background. All that fucking mattered was Bella.

So warm and soft, and fuck she smelled so good... And her lips moving with mine, her mouth opening in welcome of my tongue... she was so fucking amazing. She tugged at my hair and pressed me closer to herself. I reached out blindly, grabbing her body and pulling her into me.

A whimper left her as her body crashed into mine. My heart reacted powerfully to her presence, making it its goal to break my fucking ribs. Our positions sitting next to each other on the log was uncomfortable and not really fucking conductive for our current activity, but I didn't give a shit.

_Warm, soft, Bella, rum, Bella, sweet, soft, Bella, fuck, warm, Bella... Bella, Bella, Bella..._

It took me a little while to realise that my dick was suddenly intent on partaking in our activity. He was practically screaming at me to set him free, and it wasn't like I usually needed much encouragement in that department anyway. Add in a healthy amount of alcohol and I was basically his fucking slave.

Our kisses became frantic, hungry and - as long as I'm being honest - drunkenly sloppy. Bella moaned into my mouth, a bit louder than she usually was. Maybe it was the booze or some shit. I didn't know, and I really didn't care, because I was horny as fuck now and as long as my lips were still attached to hers, I was a happy fucking guy.

But Bella had other plans. She pulled away from our kiss, panting hard and looking fucking beautiful with her flushed cheeks and puffy lips. With her grip on my hair, she pulled my head to the side and leaned in to attack my throat. I groaned as I felt her kiss and nibble on my skin, her panting breathes tickling me softly.

Despite the warm fire in front of us, my left side was still exposed due to how I was tilted towards Bella. Heat radiated off the flames from one side, and a cold breeze chilled me from the other; the contrasts made me shiver as it enhanced what Bella was doing.

When she concentrated on my cold side, her soft lips warmed my skin but left wet marks that felt even colder when she pulled away. When she was on my warm side, it felt like her kisses burned straight through me, a blazing sensation that went directly to my dick.

He really fucking liked it.

He liked it so much, in fact, that I groaned loudly when Bella suddenly bit down on my skin, immediately following the sharp sensation with a soft kiss. Her lips dragged over my skin, coming to a stop below my ear.

"You taste s'good..." she murmured in a lusty, horny kind of way. She started nibbling on the shell of my ear, a sensation that made my eyes roll back into my head.

"Fuck, Bella... I wanna taste you," I groaned back, tilting my head down to whisper it only to her. A whimpering moan left her and the air got stuck in my throat from the sensation; her teeth were biting down on my earlobe and I felt the vibrations of her vocalised need like a fucking... I don't know what, but it felt _fantastic_. It was almost too much to handle and a violent shiver erupted down my spine.

I grabbed her head and dragged her back to my mouth; I _needed_ to kiss her, like a physical itch on my lips that could only be soothed by her. But instead of disappearing like I had fucking expected, the itch only moved. My fingers started itching with the need to touch her, then my palms cried out to cup her, grab her, hold her... It spread up my arms, the skin calling out to be touched by her. It ran down my chest, craving the sensation of being pressed up against her, of feeling her slide against me as we moved.

When the itch reached my dick, I couldn't fucking stand it anymore. This was too much - no sane person could be expected to resist it.

Only the need for something _more_ was strong enough to tear me away from her lips right then. But I fucking did it. I grabbed her hand and pulled us both to our feet.

"Right, we're taking a walk!" I called out to the others, not really giving a shit if they heard me or not. For some reason, Bella started laughing hysterically as I dragged her away from the fire, tripping along behind me as I aimed for the trees.

"Byeee!" she called out to the others, and I turned my head to see her waving happily at Alice.

"Ha-ve fun, yoo guuys!" Alice slurred heavily, cackling with her drunken giggles.

"Oh, yur'better _bet your ASS_ we'll hafun!" Bella yelled back enthusiastically, yanking me to a stop. "Edwrd's gon'make me-"

I quickly decided that I didn't really want her to say what I was going to make her do, so I jumped forward and put my hand over her mouth.

The others started railing on me, laughing their asses off and shouting jabs at us. Bella just collapsed back into me, snorting like a little piglet. It was fucking weird how much I actually liked it when she did that.

"Go on, Eddie! Drag your woman into the woods!" Emmett yelled, his voice booming over the entire clearing and scaring a flock of birds from their tree.

Fuck, I really hoped he and Rose wouldn't decided to take a walk of their own - I was pretty goddamn sure that we would hear Emmett roar no matter how fucking far into the woods they went.

"I'ma drag my man int'woods!" Bella yelled back after ripping my hands away from her mouth. "An'll mayke 'im feel _goo-oood_!"

Ok, I'd had just about enough of that now.

Suddenly feeling extremely playful, I growled and grabbed her around her waist. She shrieked as I lifted her off the ground, throwing her over my shoulder.

"Edward!" She hung over my back, jiggling me with her delighted giggles. I smacked her ass, making her shriek again. She clumsily smacked my ass back, before she started tugging on my jeans for some reason.

"Yeah, show her how it's done, Eddie!" Emmett encouraged me; astoundingly enough, Bella's laughter almost drowned him out, despite how loud he was.

I saluted them all before turning around and making my way to the trees, putting some extra bounce into my steps. Bella held on for dear life as she swayed back on forth on my shoulder, her high pitched laugh slightly muffled since her face was pressed into my back.

I had only walked a few feet into the trees when it suddenly dawned on me that Bella's ass - _her sweet, sweet ass_ - was right next to my head, and I was basically grabbing her there.

_Oh, holy motherfucking Christ, I'm so hard_.

I abruptly stopped in an awkward position.

Bella's giggles turned slightly confused. "Ed-Edward? Wh-what's wrong?"

"Bella, I think I'm gonna have to put you down."

"Wh-what? Why?" she laughed.

"Well..." I drawled, "mostly because this right here..." at which point I turned my head and bit her ass through her jeans, making her shriek in shock, "is making me so hard I can barely fucking walk."

Bella gasped. "I love whn'yur hard," she breathed, eliciting a deep groan from me.

"Jesus Christ, baby..."

"Iwanna bite yur ass too!"

_Ok, yeah... that wasn't quite as groan-worthy_.

"Ok, come on - let's put you down."

"Okaaayyy...."

I chuckled darkly as I slowly pulled her forward, letting her slide down my body. We both gasped when she came in contact with my dick; the friction was fucking unbelievable. I couldn't help but hold her dangling a few inches off the ground, pressing my hips into her. She wound her arms around my neck, crashing her lips against mine with a moan.

"_Not far enough away, fuckers!"_ we suddenly heard behind us, followed by a roar of laughter from the group. "_Fuckers! Ge-get it? Cuz they're gunna go fuck no-_"

"_Jazz, huneeyy, we ge'it_."

I groaned in frustration as the drunks behind us continued shouting.

"Fine! We're going, we're going!" I shouted back before carefully dropping Bella down on her feet.

She immediately took my hand, smiling at me with her radiant smile. I could barely see her in the dark, only the dim, flickering light from the fire allowing me to see her at all. I contemplated this for a few seconds as I looked ahead of us into the woods.

"Wait here, ok baby? I'll be right back."

Bella looked confused as I turned around and headed back to the clearing, but I smiled reassuringly.

"Fuck Eddie, you're fast!" Emmett yelled when I stepped out from the trees. "I feel sorry for Bella!"

My only response was flipping them all off as they erupted in laughter with the hilarity of Emmett's comment.

As I walked a fairly straight line for my tent, I dimly wondered why I wasn't really embarrassed or at least fucking bothered by the fact that the four of them were extremely aware of what Bella and I were about to do.

Then I remembered that vodka generally has that kind of effect.

_Oh, right... I don't actually give a shit right now_.

I rifled through my things, looking for the large flashlight I had packed.

"Ah-ha!" I muttered triumphantly when I found it. I came across another item that, given a few seconds thought, I decided to bring with me. I ungracefully crawled out of the tent, once again ignoring the others as they tried to rile me up.

I fucking misjudged where I had entered the woods before and ended up coming in a few yards down from where Bella stood. She was swaying in place, swinging her arms back and forth as she looked up at the canopy.

"Babe, whatcha doin'?"

She almost fell over when she jumped in fright. "Ed_waaaard_, don'scare me!" I could faintly make out her scowl.

"Sorry, baby," I chuckled, walking up to her as I jiggled the flashlight in my hand. "I just went to get this."

She stared at it. "Ooh, smart!"

"I thought so," I agreed before taking her hand securely in mine as I turned it on. A beam of light illuminated the trees ahead of us, and I pursed my lips as I thought carefully about which way to go.

"Hey, Edwrd... how'we gun find our way back?" Bella slurred slightly, leaning in to me with a little giggle. But then she suddenly stiffened. "I don'wanna sleep in the woods!" she accused, "I wan' sleep in the heart! Becuz I luve you!"

I chuckled again, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. _Fuck, my lips were numb_. "I love you too, baby. And don't worry - we'll find our way back." With that, I pulled the other item from my pocket - a bag of red liquorice strings. "We'lleave a trail." I grinned down at her, probably making me look like a creepy, leering fucker.

I'm drunk, what the hell do you want from me? I can't be pretty all the time.

Bella's eyes widened with delight as she took in the liquorice. "Like Halzen... Hasen... Haznel and Gretyl'!"

_Uh... yeah_.

"Can I haf' one?" she asked, reaching for a string without waiting for an answer. She immediately stuffed the end into her mouth. "Owh gawd, yummy!"

"Bella, you're not supposed to eat 'em!"

"Owh, shu'up."

I stared down at her, watching her chew our trail-marker.

"Fuck, you're so pretty."

"Huh?"

"You're so fucking pretty right now, Bella. I mean, fuck, you're fucking pretty all the time- no, you're fucking _beautiful_ all the time, but you're like... fucking extra pretty now or somethin'." I took a deep breath and smacked my lips experimentally. Yeah, still numb. "Fuck, I dunno."

Bella contemplated me. "You say fuck a lot."

"Yeah, I know, it's the fucking alcohol. It makes me fucking say fuck a hell of a lot fucking more than fucking usual."

_And apparently, it only gets worse when someone points it out to me. _

She nodded slowly. "I like it." She leaned into me again, a mischievous smile suddenly breaking out on her lips. "But yuh know what'I like more?"

I shook my head, strangely mesmerized by her lips.

"When'yuh don' just say it, yuh do it."

_Aaaand... she's grabbing my dick_.

"Jesus fuck, Bella!" I groaned.

She hummed, obviously pleased with herself. "I thi-ink," _oh, the hiccups are back_, "we shuld find a niiice... spot. And get yuh naked!"

"Fuck, that sounds like a fucking excellent plan."

"Then _leeeeet's gooooo_," she said, as if suggesting that I had been the one putting it off. Fuck, maybe I had. Had I? No. It was her. Wasn't it? Yes. No. Fuck, who cares - _just go_!

"Here, baby, you take the lick-... lickrish." I handed her the bag. "Don' eat 'em though."

She looked down at them, swaying a little on the spot. "WhadoI do with'em?"

I grabbed her hand, picking a direction randomly and walking forward. "You put 'em in the trees, at fixed interwhalse so we can follow 'em back."

"Clever." Then she almost stumbled over a fucking root as we walked, but I fortunately caught her before she slammed into the ground. Not surprisingly, Bella burst out into giggles.

She didn't stop giggling… like, fucking at all. I'm pretty sure we walked for like 10 minutes – I can't be sure – and she constantly found new things to giggle about.

It was fucking adorable.

She was, however, very diligent in her liquorice-dispensing duties. She would count to 15 steps before putting up another one in a tree, which I thought was a bit fucking superfluous since we were walking in a fairly fucking straight line, but I didn't have the heart to tell her. She took her duty very seriously.

"I have't see it with mah eyeball!" she informed me sternly. I had no idea what the fuck she was talking about.

But, fuck… the best part? When she wasn't hanging fucking liquorice-strings in trees, she had her hands all over me – getting me all riled up and keeping me in a fucking constant state of semi-painful hardness. I was getting a bit fucking impatient to, as she put it, 'get naked'.

So when her hand grazed said semi-painful hardness, I simply couldn't be expected to wait any fucking longer.

"Ok, this is far enough," I assured her, pulling us to a stop and yanking her into my arms in the same movement.

A surprised yelp left her as she crashed into me, but it immediately turned into a moan as our lips met. The bag of liquorice dropped to the ground as both of her hands slipped into my hair. Our lips moved together hungrily, and I couldn't fucking care less when the flashlight slipped from my hand, a dull clunk announcing its arrival on the ground.

I really fucking wanted her right now, and my intoxicated brain wasn't helping me ignore my slightly animalistic instincts; I wrapped my arms around her like a vice, crushing her against me while I coaxed her lips apart.

She moaned into my mouth as our tongues met, the sound lying somewhere between desperate lust and pleasurable joy. A growl left me in response, and in hindsight I'm really fucking glad it did - something kind of snapped within Bella as she heard my reaction, and it seemed as if her intoxicated brain didn't really feel like being civilised anymore either. Her hands left my hair, which she had been tugging on a little fucking harder than usual - she was drunk after all, I fucking couldn't hold that against her - and began to roam all over me.

Her movements were desperate and impatient, her hands constantly moving over my chest, sliding down my back, grabbing my arms - it felt like she couldn't get enough of touching me.

Her happy and horny attitude, the pure _want_ she radiated, transferred to me with every passing second - it made the desperation I already felt for her even stronger.

_Jesus fuck, I need her_.

With her usual impeccable timing, Bella picked that exact moment to grind herself into me while grabbing my ass, pressing my own hips into her. I whimpered a groan against her lips as my cock got to experience some seriously needed friction and Bella grinned in triumph, giving me a tiny moan to show how proud she was of herself.

Then, out of nowhere, she suddenly pulled away from me, taking a step back and twisting her head this way and that; it looked as if she was only now registering where we were. The forest was fairly quiet and still; the most dominant sound was our hard panting and laboured breathes. She couldn't have heard something that made her nervous could she? I would have heard it too, in that case... I think.

Why had she pulled away?

I was about to ask her what the fuck she was doing - obviously in a more polite way, like '_baby, is something wrong?_' - when she slapped a hand over her mouth and snorted. Her eyes met mine, wide and happy as she started laughing.

_Uh... the fuck?_

"What?" I asked her, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Edward, this's my _dream_!" she answered loudly, sweeping an arm around in a wide arch. Her hand swatted my chest by accident, which of course made her laugh even more. I rolled my eyes at her apology, because I was more fucking interested in figuring out what the fuck she had been talking about before she hit me.

"Baby, what dream?"

She swatted my chest again, clearly not by accident, but in a rather impatient gesture that I interpreted as '_don't be stupid - you know what I mean_!'

Except that I really didn't.

"Bella, seriously, you're gonna have to let me in on the joke here - not only am I fucking drunk, but a fairly fucking large percent of the blood I normally have in my brain is currently gathered in my dick. I need you to tell me exactly what the hell you're talking about."

Bella laughed so hard at me that she couldn't even talk. She leaned - more like fell, really - forward, her head thumping into my chest as she gasped for breath in between her now fucking soundless giggles. I let out a gentle sigh, grabbing her by the shoulders and straightening her out.

"Bella, what dream? Can you just tell me so that I can go back to kissing you?"

As soon as I said that, Bella's eyes fell to my lips, and her chuckles slowly transformed into panting as her lust jumped to the forefront of her mind again.

"I wan' you to kiss me..." she breathed, grabbing a hold of my waist and pulling me forward.

"Bella, come on baby, I'm all curious now - what dream?"

"Uhm... you know, the one 'bout you."

Yeah, that narrowed it down.

"Which one about me?"

"The one!"

"Bella, that doesn't fucking tell me anything."

"Is'the one with you! That one."

"Can you give me a little bit more info than that?"

She heaved the hugest fucking sigh I had ever seen her do. "We already did'it once, is'a one with the tree!" She then pointed to the huge ass tree right next to us, the trunk conveniently illuminated by the flashlight at our feet.

The one with the tree-..?

_Ooh... that one_!

"The one where I fucked you up against a tree?" I asked, just to be sure.

Bella grinned, nodding happily. "We can do it for real this'time!"

Now it was my turn to laugh, and I bent down to kiss her through my chuckles. She hummed, raising her hands to cup my cheeks. As she pulled away a few gentle seconds later, her fingertips pushed forward through my hair to the back of my head. The scratching feeling of her nails against my scalp felt sensational and a shiver rippled pleasurably down my spine. I closed my eyes and sighed softly as Bella leaned in and pressed a single loving kiss to my neck.

She took a step back and reached for my hand. "Come on, baby; make my'dreams come true!" she teased, laughing loudly as she pulled me towards the tree.

"You're such a dork," I chuckled, shaking my head at her.

"I'ma awesome, nerdy dork!" she agreed enthusiastically while she started tugging on the hem of my sweater. I took the hint and grabbed the neckline, pulling it over my head, rather fucking clumsily I might add, and dropped it on a protruding root by my feet.

"You're _my_ awesome, nerdy dork," I corrected with a grin, in a voice turned deep by need as Bella dragged her hands over my t-shirt-covered chest.

I bent down and kissed her before she could respond, grabbing her hips tightly as I walked us backwards. She let out a magnificent moan when her back hit the tree and I pressed myself into her. I pulled her hips into mine, grinding her into my erection.

It seriously needed to come out of its denim prison; it was starting to fucking hurt.

Our kisses quickly turned frantic and hungry, lips moving together, nibbling and sucking in a practised dance as our ragged breaths and pants started echoing between the trees.

My hands snaked their way under her sweater, gliding along her soft skin. Bella moaned into my mouth as my thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts, thrusting her hips towards me in a sign of encouragement.

Well, alright then.

I eagerly worked my hand under her bra, feeling the soft flesh fill my palm. My groan mingled with Bella's as her nipple hardened even more. God, I fucking loved her boobs.

I dragged my lips away from hers, opting instead to attach them to her neck. She titled her head to allow me better access, gasping as I gently sunk my teeth into her skin. Her small, warm hands roamed over my back, her nails sinking in whenever I did something she _really_ liked.

"Fuck, Edward..." she panted, right before one of her hands descended on my ass. With a tight squeeze she firmly pressed me forward, making my hips slam into her. I moaned as she wriggled against me and my rock-hard dick, quickly understanding that she wanted more than just her boobs fondled.

My hands fumbled a bit on the button and zipper of her jeans, because Bella's hands on my ass was just a little distracting, but eventually I figured out how the fucking things worked.

"Oh my god!" Bella moaned as I slipped my hand into her panties, immediately seeking out her wet heat. Her knees buckled a little as my finger grazed her clit, and I quickly wrapped my free arm around her waist, supporting her as I started circling the hard bud quickly.

She was so fucking wet, it was unbelievable. My dick throbbed painfully at the thought of thrusting into her and I desperately raised my head to kiss her. Her hips moved in synchronisation with my finger, and she moaned against me. She wrapped one arm around my shoulders for a better leverage, while her other hand plunged into my hair. She tugged on it so hard that my head jerked back, and I opened my eyes to see her smile with her eyes closed - she looked completely blissful as she threw her head back, not seemingly caring that she hit the tree in the process.

"Fuck, Edward – tha' feels so good..." she moaned, raising her head back up and pulling me into another frantic kiss. I slipped my hand lower, groaning at the feel of her smooth, wet lips. I thrust two fingers into her, loving how she clenched around me. I worked her clit with my thumb as I moved in and out of her, even though it was slightly fucking awkward with her jeans in the way like that.

Bella whimpered against me, biting down on my bottom lip before sucking on it desperately.

"Edward, please... now," she pleaded, removing her hand from my hair in favour of tugging on my belt. "I want you inside me."

"Oh, jesus - fuck yes," I growled, pulling my hand out of her as she made quick work of the buckle, immediately moving to the button-fly of my jeans.

I tried to figure out the best fucking way to do this as Bella finally freed my dick. I took her hands and pulled them away when she started pushing my jeans and boxers down my hips.

She looked up at me questioningly and I smiled at her confused expression.

"Take your boots off, baby," I told her and her face immediately cleared.

She leaned into the tree as she pulled one of her feet up, drunkenly trying to untie the fucking laces. I grabbed her when she started tipping dangerously to one side, and she giggled a 'thank you'. I quickly realised that she couldn't fucking take her own boots off fast enough, so I crouched down and grabbed her foot, placing it on my bent knee. She steadied herself with her hands on my shoulders as I fought with the laces.

Once the boot was off, I did the same with the remaining one before sliding my hands up her legs slowly, grabbing the waistline of her jeans and panties. I dragged them down in one swift move, helping her step out of them and throwing them off to the side. I quickly straightened out and pushed my own jeans down my hips, letting them pool around my ankles as I stepped forward and kissed her.

My hands moved to her hips as I thrust my tongue into her mouth. When I moved them around to her ass she quickly understood what I was doing; she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and jumped up just as I lifted her. Her legs clamped down around me as I pressed her back into the trunk. My dick slid between her swollen lips, making Bella's hips buck into me and I groaned at being so close to entering her.

Suddenly, Bella's lips slowed until she was kissing me gently. I followed suit, a bit fucking confused, but willing nonetheless. She cupped my face in her hands, rubbing her thumbs over my cheeks.

I pulled away to look at her, waiting until her eyes slowly opened. She smiled beatifically at me, her gaze sweeping over my face.

"I love you, Edward," she said simply, leaning in to kiss my nose of all things.

"I love you too, Bella," I said back, not really sure what we were doing any more.

Bella looked at me, her smile widening. I smiled back in response, still fucking confused. Even more so when a sudden giggle bubbled out of her.

"You make me so happy," she whispered reverently. My breath hitched a little in my throat at her unexpected declaration and I had to take an extremely large gulp of air to help battle down the surge of pride and exaltation that rose in me. There was absolutely nothing I could fucking do to stop the enormous grin that took over my face though.

"I have never been as happy as I am with you, Bella," I replied softly, kissing her smiling lips. She hummed against me, the sound definitely filled with fucking happiness.

I myself groaned with utter joy as she reached between us and grabbed my dick firmly. Shifting against me slightly, she got me lined up at her entrance. I slowly pushed forward, swallowing her moan as I filled her.

"_Jesus_..." I groaned into her mouth as she took me in, her warmth encasing me tightly. God, I fucking loved being inside her.

Bella cried out as I pulled out slowly, savouring the fucking glorious sensation, before slamming back into her. Her fingers tightened across my shoulders, clawing into my skin as my hips settled into a fast rhythm.

"Edward! Oh, fuck...!" she moaned loudly, a hint of laughter following the arousing sound. I grinned a little, letting out a breathless chuckle as I leaned in and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her neck.

Bella's little declaration had definitely tinted our make-Bella's-wet-dream-come-true-fuck with a bit of happiness and humour. Well, that and the vodka and rum and beer. I almost started laughing as I realised that I was actually fucking her up against a tree, possibly the most absurd thing I had ever done with her.

"Bella?" I panted, my hard breathes washing over her neck. "This is so weird."

Bella apparently didn't have any problems with laughing while my dick thrust repeatedly into her. Her bubbly laugh was broken and hitched from our movements and I barely understood what she was saying when she replied. "I know, but it's so hot. Fuck, you feel amazing!"

I growled, intentionally making it playful. "Is it everything you dreamed it would be?" I teased her, my voice extremely fucking strained and breathless. I crashed my lips to hers for a quick kiss before letting her answer.

She grinned sassily at me. "Everything and mo-more!" The last part turned into a loud moan, and her head lolled back against the tree as she panted.

"_Ungh_... Jesus, fuck..." I groaned. "Holy shit..." I grabbed her hips firmly and held her securely to the tree as I started grunting in time with my movements. I was already so fucking close, having been constantly hard for like half an hour at this point. My dick was pretty much ready to go.

I furrowed by brow in concentration as I desperately conjured up images of plastic chairs, wrinkly old ladies and lima beans.

Lima beans... green, stalky things... looked like sugar snaps... sugar snaps... Bella likes sugar snaps... oh fuck, Bella... Bella's lips, Bella's eyes, Bella's silky hair, Bella's soft skin, Bella's boobs, Bella's nipples, Bella's arms, Bella's hands, Bella's hips, Bella's ass, Bella's creamy thighs _wrapped around me right fucking now_, Bella's warm, wet pussy jesus motherfucking christ in heaven holy shit...

_Fuck, that didn't help at all_.

I groaned loudly as opened my eyes, which I had apparently closed at some point during my mental rambling of all things Bella that made me instantly want to blow my load, realising that I had bent my head down towards my chest.

I was now looking directly down at where my cock was thrusting in and out of her, the most erotic sight I had ever seen.

"_Oh, fuuuck_...!"

"Are... yo-you... close?" Bella panted before moaning in ecstasy when I started thrusting harder.

"So fucking close!" I pressed out hurriedly, fighting desperately against my need to come. My voice was a deep, almost inaudible wheeze and my hands dove under her shirt, grabbing onto her waist - I felt her whole chest expand and reduce as she struggled to draw breath fast enough.

"Please, not yet..." Bella pleaded. "I'm... almost... th-there!"

She wrestled a hand in between us then, starting to rub her clit frantically. A cry left her open mouth, and she did her best to move her hips with me. I leaned closer to her and sank my teeth into her shoulder, grunting against her skin.

"_Oh, oh, fuck_! Edward, yes - don't stop, oh god please, don't stop!"

Easier fucking said than done.

I dragged my mouth along the skin of her throat, inhaling her scent greedily as I went. I sucked on the sweet spot underneath her ear, loving the trembling groan she gave me in response.

I panted hard into her ear, seeing her shiver as my warm breathes billowed across her skin.

"Please, baby," I grunted, "come for me. Fuck, please... I- I can't.... _oh, shit_!"

I felt my stomach tightening in warning, felt the first few undeniable and unstoppable spasms grow and ripple through my muscles. I couldn't hold it back any longer - my orgasm started building whether I wanted it to or not.

"_Hardeeerr...._!" Bella moaned, drawing in gasping breathes in a familiar way. I could tell that she was fucking close too, but I had no idea if I could hold on long enough for her to come first.

Nonetheless, I acceded to her request, slamming into her as hard as I could without fucking hurting her. But that was basically it for me; my balls tightened and my thrusts turned erratic and desperate of their own volition.

"Fuck, fuck... oh, god, _Bella_! I'm gonna... fuck!"

Just as I felt my release surging up through my dick, Bella screamed and arched her back sharply, and a single 'thank god' tumbled through my mind as I felt her clamp down on me. A garbled grunt turned into a deep whimper as I came inside her, her pussy rhythmically clenching around me. I tried to keep thrusting as long as possible as Bella's scream transformed into a trembling moan; she was lost in her own magnificent climax and I wanted to help her stay there as long as possible.

With one last thrust, I eventually stilled within her while gasping and panting desperately for breath. My legs shook and I was almost afraid my knees would give out. In an effort to keep us both off the ground, I leaned into her and the tree, allowing the sturdy wood to support me.

Bella buried her head in my neck, her huffing breathes spilling warm and damp down my chest.

"I love you... fuck.... shit, that was... amazing..." I managed to say through my wheezing and gasping.

"I know..." she panted back, squeezing my softening dick tightly and I drew in a hissing breath at the sensation. "I love you, too." Her hands slowly found their way into my hair, stroking gently along my scalp as the strands slipped through her fingers in a soothing pattern.

I fucking melted into her like a chunk of butter.

We remained quiet for a while as Bella stroked my hair, waiting patiently for our breathing to return to a normal rhythm. It fucking took a while too.

After a few minutes I drew in a hesitant breath, preparing to speak. Bella raised her head minutely, letting me know that she was listening.

"My ass is getting really cold," I informed her conversationally.

I felt her silently shaking with laughter before tiny snorts reached my ears. "Mine too."

"Is that so?" I asked, chuckling softly.

"Mmhm," she confirmed, pulling her head away from my neck. Her mockingly serious face was adorable, but maybe her slightly out-of-focus, glazed over eyes ruined the effect slightly. Shouldn't she reasonably be sobering up soon? "Also, I feel like I'vebeen _spanked_!"

"First of all, you're still slurring?" I asked her in disbelief.

"I'ma not shlurring!" she said defensively, her glare vicious and not to be fucking contradicted.

"Yeah, whatever you say. Second of all, why do you feel like you've been fucking spanked?"

Bella was fucking easy to distract when she was drunk. She grinned at my question.

"My ass conntec... conneted... connected with th'bark a lot of times!" She nodded earnestly as she said this, pulling one hand away from my hair to clap the tree behind her.

_Oh shit_...

I gasped in horror, only now realising that repeatedly thrusting her ass hard into rough tree bark wasn't exactly the smartest fucking thing I had ever done.

"Fuck baby, I'm so sorry!" I said, in a panicky sort of way. I grabbed her hips firmly so that I could pull out and help her back down. As soon as her feet were placed on the ground, I gently turned her back to me, groaning when I saw that her ass was fucking flushed; pink marks stood out in a stark contrast to her otherwise pale white skin.

It did indeed look as if she had been spanked.

And fuck if a small, tiny part of me didn't fucking love it.

I groaned miserably. "Bella, I'm… I'm so fucking sorry. I- I didn't mean…"

Bella sigh was overly dramatic. "Shut up. It'doesn't _hurt_."

I ghosted a finger across her skin, feeling like a complete and utter shit for doing that. If I had been able to think not only with my brain instead of my dick, but a fucking sober brain, I would have realized that 'naked ass' doesn't go well with 'rough tree bark'.

Especially not when that naked ass belonged to my girlfriend.

Bella turned around, grabbing a hold of my arm so she wouldn't fall over. "As much asI _love_ your hand on'mah ass, why don' we just get dress'and go back?" She shifted a little on her feet, scrunching her nose up. "I need't clean up."

I nodded silently and bent down to pick up her clothes; I had learnt, through experience, that Bella would never fucking let me beat myself up about stuff, even if I really fucking wanted to. I knew now that it was better to just agree with her and then mentally punch myself in the face for being an idiot at some later time.

I rolled my shoulders and let the fucking issue of Bella's ass being spanked because of me slip away for the time being. I tried to reason with myself that if Bella wasn't too upset about it, neither should I be.

I'd see how that reasoning worked out later.

We happily munched on the liquorice strings as we followed the trail back to the clearing; however, while the trail-markers were pretty handy at first, they became slightly superfluous the closer we got to campsite. The rest of the group were singing along fucking loudly – and fucking horrendously – to Lady Gaga's fucking 'Poker Face', courtesy of Emmett's portable speakers.

_Jesus fuck_.

Not surprisingly, Emmett was the loudest motherfucker of all.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh _

_I'll get him hot, show him what I got _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh _

_I'll get him hot, show him what I got_."

Bella stopped in her tracks, swaying just a little, as she stared wide-eyed towards the source of the commotion that was sure to make tiny woodland creatures within a 50 mile radius wonder what they ever did to deserve this.

"What are they _doing_?!" she asked, so flabbergasted that she turned rhetorical on me.

"_Can't read my, can't read my _

_No he can't read my POKER FACE..._"

After which followed a series of embarrassingly ignorant mumbles, as none of them could fucking understand that the hell the lyrics were.

"I have no fucking idea, baby;" I said, shaking my head. With a sigh, I continued walking towards them. "They're being fucking idiots, most likely."

"Oh, hey..." Bella then said, as if she hadn't listened to a single word out of my mouth, "d'you think they _know_ what we _did_?"

I looked down at her incredulously. "Uh, yeah."

Bella frowned and made a whiny noise.

"Don't you remember saying – and I fucking quote – 'Oh, you bet your ass we'll have fun!' when we left the fucking campsite?"

Ok, so it wasn't a direct fucking quote, but that was like 40 minutes ago and I'm drunk; I can't fucking remember stuff verbatim like that.

"Oh, yeah…" Bella drawled reminiscently, "an' yuh threw me over your shoulder!" Bella giggled loudly as she wrapped her arms around my own, leaning her head on my shoulder as we walked. "Tha'was _hot_!"

I chuckled along with her, not even trying to deny it. It had been really fucking hot.

"_P-p-p-poker FACE, p-p-poker FACE _

_Mum mum mum mah_!"

I could now see the glow from the fire, the light it cast flickering across the trees as I assumed the asshats were dancing around it in circles. With one last strengthening sigh, I guided Bella through the trees until we stepped back into the clearing.

Rose spotted us first, and she punched the air screaming "Wohoo! The fuckers ar'back!"

They all stopped singing, turned to stare at us in silence for a few seconds, and then they fucking applauded.

Bella blushed, of course, but she fucking curtsied with a huge grin on her face.

Too late, I realized that I was grinning too. Fucking hell…

My attempts at erasing what I now realized was a self-satisfied and smug-ass smirk were extremely unsuccessful and I could only muster up a half-assed attempt at angrily flipping off Em and Jasper when they made some pretty fucking obscene hip-thrusts.

Bella quickly made an escape to go clean up while I sat down on the logs and endured a few attempted ribbings.

I say 'attempted' because while Bella and I had been gone, the four of them had continued to fucking consume shitloads of alcohol, which in turn had made them all pretty stupid. Very little of what they actually said made any sense whatsoever.

Some indiscernible time later we made our way into our respective tents.

"Left atria, here we come!" Bella declared in a surprisingly slur-free voice, given that she had actually become even more drunk than she was before while she tried and succeeded in drinking Alice 'under the table'. I helped her inside our tent, laughing hysterically when she managed to snag her foot on the zipper, falling over and dragging me down with her. Our fucking tent nearly collapsed.

She also very nearly kneed me in the balls, but I preferred not to linger too much on that; just thinking about it made me cringe in imagined agony.

Getting situated for the night turned out to be harder than I had anticipated – Bella realized after 10 seconds in her sleeping bag that she in fact hated them, something about not being able to move her legs or whatever, so she took a few shuffling minutes trying to figure out the best way to arrange herself. She managed to smack me in the head with her foot twice during that time.

The best alternative proved to be unzipping the fucking thing completely and then using it as a blanket.

"Are you done soon?" I asked her sleepily, as comfy as I could be while lying on the ground in a tiny, restrictive bag. I turned my head towards her in the dark, a vague outline of a moving hump the only thing I could focus my attention on.

"Mmhm, all done…!" Bella replied, exceedingly pleased as she shuffled closer to me. I sighed, patiently waiting for her to find a position she was comfortable with, but she kept turning and moving around, huffing and grunting with displeasure.

After being jostled a fucking huge amount of times, I gave up being patient and grabbed her.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked resignedly.

Her huff was distinctly annoyed, and the gust of air washed over my face. "It's in the _way_!" she whined, clutching at my sleeping bag and tugging on it angrily.

I groaned a soft chuckle, rubbing a hand down my face. I stared straight up for a few seconds, blinking at nothing but darkness. With a sigh I turned back to her. "Do you want me to unzip my bag too?"

She stayed suspiciously silent for a while, clearly contemplating my offer.

"… yes," she eventually mumbled, fingering one of the seams.

God, what I wouldn't do for this girl.

"Okie dokie," I agreed jovially, manoeuvring my hand to pull down the zipper and free myself. It was a bit of a struggle moving around in the confined as fuck space, but eventually Bella and I managed to settle ourselves into a, I must admit, much more comfortable position.

Sleeping next to Bella but not fucking touching her was just really stupid after all.

Bella threw one of her legs over my hip, twisting her foot between my shins. She shuffled closer before practically slamming her head onto my chest.

"Ow...!" she complained just as I grunted from the impact.

"What are you doing?" I questioned as I rubbed the slightly sore spot she had caused.

"I was'jussa... You... I dunno."

"Uh-huh; just take it easy, ok?"

"Ok..."

She settled back – carefully – with her head against my chest, flinging her arm across me lazily. As I closed my eyes and allowed myself to relax, I could feel sleep slowly but surely overtaking me, dragging me under into oblivion. It had been a long fucking day, what with all the driving and carrying and lugging stuff… and then the ridiculous amount of hotdogs and s'mores I ate, followed by the equally, if not more, ridiculous amount of alcohol I chugged.

And as if all that wasn't enough to almost make me pass out, I also came unbelievably hard inside Bella like… some fucking amount of time ago. No fucking wonder I was tired.

I was jarred out of my half-asleep state by Bella's mumbles against my chest.

"Why'd people sleep'in sleepin'bags anyway? They're like… giant condoms."

I had to slap my fucking hand over my mouth to silence my loud as fuck laughter at her random comment.

She shook much more silently next to me, chuckling at her own observation as I felt myself slowly turning a little flushed from lack of oxygen.

"Oh god… I am _sooo_ drunk…" she then giggled, making me laugh even harder. I started curling up into a ball, wrapping my arms more securely around her.

"Yes, you are," I wheezed, "but you're incredibly fucking funny when you're being drunk and fucking random."

Bella's musically soft laugh was muffled as she pressed her face into my neck, unfortunately turning the wonderful sound into a kind of farting noise.

It was so fucked up that I still thought it was cute, just because it was Bella who did it.

"I'm… never… _oh god_… sleeping in a… sleeping bag… again!" I declared between soundless chortles. "_Giant condoms_! Jesus, Bella…"

"I'm dr_uuu_nk!"

"I kn_ooo_w!"

"So shut _uuuuu_p!"

We both burst out laughing at that, no doubt sounding like two… well, like two drunk teenagers laughing their fucking asses off.

_Seems pretty straightforward to me_.

"_Shud'uwp!_"

We both snorted long and hard at the exact same time as Alice's drunken, but still happy, request bounded across the clearing to us.

"Sorry!" I shouted back, turning on my side to better hold Bella as we struggled to kill our giggle-fit. I took a few shaky breathes, succumbing to the hilarity over who-the-fuck-even-knows-anymore whenever I felt Bella convulse in her silent chuckles.

"Jesus, fuck… " I groaned after a while. "God, we need to sleep."

"I know…" she giggled in response, squirming closer to me.

I stuck my hand under her shirt – just because I fucking could – and started drawing patterns on her back.

She hummed in pleasure, pressing a kiss to my neck before nuzzling her face into my chest.

After awhile, Bella giggled softly.

"Ar'yuh drawin' _hearts_ on mah back?"

I snorted a chuckle and nodded.

"Yeah, so what?"

A tiny shiver ran down her spine and I felt goosebumps erupt on her skin. Yup, I'm _that_ good.

"Nothin'… I like it," she purred. "An' yu know why?"

"No, why?" I murmured, fighting off the drowsiness that threatened to take over with every passing second.

"Becuz' I love you," she said in a half-purr, half-mumble as her body slowly started relaxing into me, preparing to fall asleep.

"That's good…I love you too, baby…" I attempted to say in a somewhat clear voice, but it came out as nothing more than a soft sigh.

"Mm…"

"G'night…"

"Mmph…"

Only seconds later we both succumbed to our exhaustion, falling asleep under our now unzipped giant condoms and the stars in the sky.

----

In acts of pure selfishness, Bella and I spent the last day of the break together, just her and I. We both knew that once school started, our quality time would be severely affected – with classes, homework and assignments all bidding for our time, being able to just hang out with each other would be difficult. Free time was the best time after all, because it usually meant sexy time… and well, who doesn't like sexy time?

I was in the process of getting dressed after taking a shower when Bella plopped down at her desk.

"I just need to check my e-mails, and then we'll leave, ok? I have to make sure I haven't missed anything from Mom."

I pulled my t-shirt over my head as she started up her laptop. "Yeah, no worries. It's not like we have any firm plans anyway," I shrugged, looking around the room for my socks.

I lounged across her bed as I waited for her to finish; the only thing we had decided to do so far was take a walk, and then we would see where to go from there. I didn't really care what we did, just as long as I didn't have to share her with anyone else.

I was picking at my fingernails when Bella suddenly gasped in shock. I immediately turned to see what was wrong, only to be met with a deathly pale Bella, staring at the screen with her mouth hanging open.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked, a slight edge of panic tinting my voice as I hurried off the bed and to her side.

She continued staring at the screen, eyes wide and horrified. I crouched down next to her, touching her cheek.

"Bella, what? What is it?" Fuck, she was scaring the crap out of me now.

She blinked a few times and swallowed hard, but her eyes never left the screen. When she finally spoke, the one word that came out was barely louder than a whisper.

"Paul."

My stomach turned into a clump of ice, sucking all the warmth from my body at that one word. _Paul_?! What about Paul?!

I gaped at her for a few seconds, my mind screaming at me to figure out what the fuck she was talking about. I was pretty sure my icy intestines would turn into fucking boiling hot lava from hate very soon, so I needed to get some information out of her before I exploded.

"What about him?" My voice was hoarse and broken and I swallowed with great difficulty.

"He's… he's emailed… me." Bella shook her head with her eyes clenched shut, the act seeming to stem from a desire to clear her mind.

My head turned to her screen and I quickly scanned her unopened e-mails. And there, nestled between a newsletter from Converse and the usual mail from her mother was one from Paul.

'**What's up?'**

I stared at the subject-line, feeling the ice slowly but surely melt as my anger started building. What the _fuck_ did he want? 'What's up?' _What's up_?! That's what he wrote to the girl he used for his own selfish pleasures for over a year? That's what he wrote after lying and cheating on her and breaking her heart in the cruelest way, leaving her completely messed up without a second thought? That's what he wrote after hurting the sweetest, most beautiful, kindest girl in the whole world?

_No. No fucking way._

"What…?" Bella's question trailed off as she kept her eyes on the screen; she didn't seem capable of deciding what to do with this.

"Are- are you going to op-open it?" Fuck, that was hard to get out; the words got caught in my throat as the ice melted away, giving in to the heat of my anger as it started boiling in the pit of my stomach.

"I… I don't-…"

"What the fuck does he want, anyway?" I questioned, my anger cutting a hard edge to my voice. I stood up without a conscious decision, jamming a hand into my hair and gripping it like a vice. Pain tickled over my scalp, but I ignored it easily.

Bella swallowed and shook her head mutely. I threw another glance at the screen, glaring at it.

'**What's up?**'

The words blazed at me, standing out amongst the others as if they were blinking neon red.

'**What's up?**'

So fucking casual, so uncaring. Like she was just one of his friends, no one really important enough to warrant more than a generic greeting.

Just like that, I snapped. My rage exploded inside me, heat surging through all my limbs like fire. Who the _fuck_ did he think he was? What's up?! I'll fucking tell you what's up! My fucking foot up your fucking worthless piece of shit ass!

"'_What's up?_'" I growled in rage. "That's all he can fucking say? 'What's up?', all fucking casual and shit! After everything he did to you?! No. No fucking way is that acceptable! I swear to god, I am going to kill him – what the fuck is he trying to do anyway?! What, he just figured he's waited an appropriate length of time after fucking hurting you beyond fucking belief, and that now he could just casually email you to ask what _the fuck_ is up?!"

My voice progressively grew louder as I ranted about that little fuckhead until I was standing next to Bella's desk, practically yelling at the top of my lungs and waving my arms around in my rage and frustration. I panted heavily as my words ran out, resorting to just growling. It seemed to help a lot with my desire to punch something to a bloody pulp… preferably Paul's face.

At least my outburst drew Bella's attention away from the screen – she stared up at me, eyes wide as hell and her mouth open in shock. She blinked at me a few times as I tried to reign in my anger.

"Edward…" she breathed, still staring at me; I couldn't decipher if the look in her eyes was good or bad.

"What?" I asked her, a little wary about her reaction, but as of yet still too angry to regret what I had said. I was fucking right, and I wasn't going to apologize for voicing my opinion.

Unless she was angry with me, obviously.

However, to my horror, I saw Bella's eyes start to glisten with unshed tears. I quickly dropped to my knees next to her, cupping her face with frantic gentleness and rubbing my thumbs over her cheeks.

"No, Bella – please don't cry," I pleaded in an agonized whisper. I hated seeing her cry more than anything. Mostly because I sucked at dealing with crying people in general, not to mention the girl that I loved above all else, but also because I didn't want her to be sad or in pain or hurting in any way. "Please, baby; I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Please, don't cry."

My pleading seemed to have the opposite effect though; huge fat tears overflowed her beautiful brown eyes, rolling down her cheeks and dripping into her lap. I quickly swept my thumbs over her skin, catching the salty tears before they fell as I gazed at her in somewhat of a panic.

She raised her hands then and wrapped her slender fingers around my wrists, squeezing tightly. Her skin was ice-cold and pale, a clear sign that she was still in shock over the unexpected email.

But then her lips twitched before slowly spreading into a gentle smile. I frowned in confusion, wiping another tear away from her soft skin.

"Edward…" she breathed again, and my confusion deepened when I could hear the hint of awe in her voice. Another tear formed in her eyes, instantly overflowing to start its decent down her cheek. She sniffed before emitting something halfway between a giggle and a sob.

That sound made me panic even more. "Bella, what is it? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, sniffing again. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then what?" I asked, pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Just now, when you yelled…"

_Oh, shit_. "Yeah?"

"This is gonna sound so weird, but… I really liked it." Bella smiled widely, squeezing my wrists.

_Uh… what?_

"You… liked… when I yelled?"

She shrugged and cast her eyes down. "Yeah, I mean… what you said about… _him_ writing to me… I don't know, it just-… You weren't yelling because you were jealous or something stupid like that, you were yelling because you're angry about what he did to me…" She trailed off slowly, raising her eyes back to me. "It lets me know that you love me."

I sighed in relief, ecstatic that she wasn't pissed off or upset with me.

"I do love you, Bella, more than anything. Which is why I can't fucking _stand_ that this asshole has the fucking nerve to write something like 'What's up?' to you." I took a deep breath as I struggled to remain calm; the anger was resurging in me, but I didn't want to start yelling again. "That he even has the nerve to write anything at all is fucking unbelievable."

Bella bit her lip and nodded, turning her head slightly back towards the screen. I let go of her face and turned my eyes to it as well.

'**What's up?**'

The words were fucking mocking me with their casual intonation. Jesus Christ, this guy was a fucking piece of work – where the hell did he get off doing this shit anyway?

"Should I open it?" Bella asked hesitantly, looking at me for support.

I blew out a long sigh, puffing up my cheeks. After a few seconds, I gave a slow nod.

"Might as well see what he wants I guess." I then scoffed before adding, "Since he went to all that trouble and shit." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

Bella searched my eyes for the length of a few heartbeats before nodding once and turning back to the screen. She held her breath as she clicked on it and we both leaned forward to read.

* * *

**Hey, just wanted to see how you were doing up there. We haven't talked in ages! What's up with that? **

**What have you been up to since you left? You should come visit – get away from the rain for a while. Don't know how you stand it; both Becca and I hate the rain. **

**Anyway, happy birthday. Talk to you soon. **

**Paul. **

**

* * *

  
**

I read it through three times before I spoke.

"'Happy birthday'? What the fuck is he talking about? Your birthday is the 13th."

Bella gave a humourless snort. "He didn't remember my birthday last year either. Why would he get it right now?"

I cast a surprised glance at her – she sounded impressively impassive about the whole thing, but I worried that she was putting on an act or something. Her eyes would always give her away though, but when I looked into the warm, brown depths I knew so well, I couldn't see any telltale signs that she was upset and trying to hide it from me.

What I did see was anger.

Suddenly, she slammed her clenched fist down on the desk, making a pencil jump and then roll over the edge.

"This is bullshit! 'We haven't talked in ages'?! What the fuck! Why would we talk?!" she yelled at the screen. "He's such a fucking asshats! I mean, what the hell is this anyway?" She spared me a quick glance as she stabbed at the screen with her finger, making it bend back slightly. "He wrote me just to say that he and the girl he cheated on me with and then left me for '_hate the rain_'?! What the fuck, Edward! What. The. _Fuck_!"

What the fuck, indeed.

"Becca is the girl?" I asked simply; Bella had never mentioned her by name before, for understandable reasons. I had guessed at her identity when I read the name in Mr. DouchebagMcshitface's inane message, but you could never be too sure about these kind of things.

"Yeah; Rebecca," Bella grumbled as she sneered at the screen. "I never did like her. She cut the hair off of my favourite Barbie when I was six years old."

She saw my look of confusion and elaborated. "She's Jake's sister, remember? I used to hang out with Jake all the time."

Right, Jake. Her best friend back in Phoenix, who had a huge crush on her when she left to move here. I had seen a picture of him and Bella from two years back, sitting on the edge of a pool in their swimsuits. I fucking hated him from the second I noticed how the arm he had flung oh so casually over her shoulder seemed to place his hand suspiciously close to her boob, and the sideways glance he had aimed at her was clearly full of unrequited lust.

Bella had accused me of being paranoid when I pointed these things out to her, but I really fucking wasn't.

"God, he is so fucking clueless," Bella suddenly laughed, shaking her head at the screen and the message it displayed like it was a disgusting wart. "Does he really think I want any kind of communication with him whatsoever?"

I chewed on my lip anxiously. "So... are you going to answer him?"

Bella pursed her lips as she regarded the screen, taking her time to think of her answer. I shifted slightly on my knees, not really sure what I wanted her to say.

"You know what? I think I will," Bella finally said with an evil little smirk. She immediately hit the reply button and set her fingers flying across the keyboard.

* * *

**Paul, first of all: it's not my birthday yet. **

**Second of all, the reason we haven't talked in ages is because for a whole year, you took advantage of me, lied to me, used me and cheated on me, only to break my heart into a million fucking pieces in the end. **

**The reason I even moved away from Phoenix was because of what you did to me. Maybe you don't actually realise how badly you hurt me, how you very nearly made it impossible for me to ever trust anyone ever again, but you did. You almost fucking broke me, and you wonder why we haven't talked in ages? Are you really that clueless? **

**I have no idea what you're trying to do here Paul, but whatever it is, it's not fucking working. I don't want to talk to you. Ever again. So if this was your attempt at creating some kind of line of communication, it's not going to happen. What you did to me is so beyond unforgiveable it isn't even funny. **

**I will not forgive you for what you did, because frankly – you don't deserve it. You used me for sex just because you were bored. You made me think you loved me. You made me trust you. And what did I end up with? A fucking broken mess, and it was all your fault. So – I will never forgive you. **

**But, oddly enough, I will thank you for what you did. By hurting me, by breaking me like you did, you made staying near you so fucking unbearable that I had to move across the country. And in doing so, I found the best thing that's ever happened to me. **

**I found Edward and with him I found out what it really feels like to be in love. I know now that whatever the hell it was I felt for you sure as shit wasn't love, because it doesn't even come close to being in the same league as what I feel for Edward. And, as much as I despise having to say this, I never would have met him if you hadn't done what you did. I can't even imagine my life without him now and, even though it physically hurts to type this, I just have to say thank you for being a giant dickwad. **

**Don't even try to reply to this – if I ever see another message from you, in any form, I will delete it without a second thought. That you even wrote to me now, without so much as a hint at an apology, is a fucking pathetic joke. **

**Have a great life – or not. Whatever. I don't actually give a shit. Just leave me the fuck alone. **

**Bella. **

**

* * *

  
**

Holy shit.

Bella read through what she had written before turning to look at me contemplatively.

"Would it be childish of me to say that you have a bigger dick than him?"

I wanted to say no. I really, really fucking wanted to say no. But I didn't, for some reason.

"Uhm, maybe a bit," I shrugged, snickering when Bella giggled.

She leaned back in her chair and heaved a huge sigh, stretching her arms over her head.

"Fuck, it feels good getting that off my chest!" she exclaimed in relief, dropping her arms at her sides. Her eyes scanned the screen one more time. "Will he get the message do you think?"

"Yeah, I think you're being pretty clear about the fact that you hate him and don't want anything to do with him whatsoever," I answered, reading through what she had written again.

Bella laughed. "Yeah well, he's not exactly the smartest person I know." And with that, she hit the 'Send'-button, hopefully letting go of the very last vestige of the hurt Paul caused her.

I looked at her and reached up to stroke her cheek with my knuckle. "No, he wouldn't be if he was dumb enough to let you go."

Bella smiled gently at me, taking my hand and entwining our fingers. "Well then, I guess I'm pretty happy he's stupid. It's almost hard to believe that I never would have met you if he hadn't been such a major asshole." She chuckled once, her smile turning rueful for a second. "I meant what I wrote, Edward – I really can't imagine my life without you anymore."

I smiled back and leaned over to kiss her. "Me neither, baby," I mumbled against her lips before resting my forehead against hers. "I don't mean to get all sappy and cheesy now, but you'll just have to deal with it." She giggled softly and nodded for me to continue as she put her hands on either side of my neck. "You mean everything to me, Bella. Everything. Having you in my life has changed me so much – it's made me better. I love you so fucking much, it almost feels as if my heart can't handle it sometimes."

I took a deep breath and looked into the blurry brown of her irises, so close to my own. "You have no idea how lucky I am to be with you. I still find it fucking unbelievable that you were ever meant for me, but I'm not stupid enough to question it. Whoever the hell decided to bless me with you... I will thank them till the day I die."

I saw another small tear form in her eyes, falling down her cheek. But she was smiling so widely I knew I didn't have to panic over her crying.

"I need you, Bella. It's that simple. I need you to even be able to live. Being with you... it's better than anything in the whole world. It's better than life itself. I really am the luckiest fucking guy in the universe for having you in my life like this. And I won't ever be stupid enough to let you go."

Another tear fell from her eye before she closed them and leaned in to kiss me, long and lovingly. I held her tightly to me, wanting to reassure her that I was telling the truth. I had meant every single word I had said; it really was unbelievable how much I fucking loved her. Every single cell in my body loved her so completely and I knew that I would need to be with her forever.

As in, the married-with-kids-kind of forever. If such a thing as soulmates really existed, there was no doubt in my mind that Bella was mine. We were made for each other; it really was that simple. We were just lucky enough to find each other sooner rather than later, and despite the fact that the thought of getting married should, as an 18 year old guy, scare me shitless... it really didn't. I wanted Bella, always, and I didn't see that changing any time soon. She was my other half, and there was no way on god's green fucking earth that I would be able to survive without her anymore.

"Edward..." Bella murmured adoringly after pulling away to look into my eyes. I smiled gently, rubbing her cheeks with my thumbs."Everything you just said?" she asked me, and I nodded a silent yes. "Right back at you. Every single word is exactly how I feel about you."

She kissed me again, pouring her love into the action. I responded in kind, wanting to tell her not only through my words but also through my actions just how important she was to me. "I will _always_ need you, Edward. Always," she whispered reverently after pulling away again.

I gazed into the most beautiful eyes that had ever existed, seeing nothing but the truth of her words there.

_Fuck, I am so goddamn lucky to have her in my life. It's fucking unreal._

"I love you, Bella," I whispered, knowing that no other words were needed right now. I was graced with her breathtaking smile before she leaned in and hugged me. She nestled her face against my neck as I buried my nose into her hair, breathing in her amazing scent, one that was all her. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, pulling her into my chest where I kneeled on the floor between her legs.

"I love you too, Edward. _So much_. And even though that was really fucking cheesy, you have no idea how much I loved hearing you say those things. I'm so fucking glad you're one of those guys who's not scared of saying wonderful, romantic things to their girlfriend." With that, she wrapped all her limbs around me as I chuckled, holding me in the only place I wanted to be – with her.

We stayed like that until my legs started protesting, pins and needles torturing me mercilessly. I groaned as I pulled away from her, rising slowly to my feet.

Bella laughed sympathetically as I hissed in pain, leaning in to help rub the muscles over my knees.

I stopped her with a chuckle as her hands started moving higher and higher up my thigh. She looked up at me, smiling mischievously.

"Come on, love – I do believe we had plans to take a walk?" I pulled her up from the chair, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Even though it's not raining at the moment, something tells me it's not going to stay that way for very long. We should get going while we still have a chance of not getting wet."

Bella hummed and stepped closer, rising up on her toes as she kissed my neck. I shivered lightly as she pressed her hips into me, grinding provocatively.

Well, she definitely knew how to make my dick pay attention, I'll give her that.

"Just as long as you promise to get _me_ wet later..." she then whispered against my skin before just barely sinking her teeth in, eliciting a deep groan from me.

She stepped back with a giggle, apparently extremely proud of her handiwork. I narrowed my eyes playfully at her.

"You're walking on very thin ice there, Ms Swan. Now get moving before I leave without you."

I reached around and slapped her ass, making her yelp in surprise before she laughed and grabbed my hand, dragging me with her as she left the room.

I went willingly, because fuck... I would follow her anywhere.

* * *

**I don't have many words right now. Just... thank you, guys. Every single one of you, thank you so much for choosing to read this story and following it to the end. I can't describe in words how much it means to me. You are all amazing and it's been a pleasure sharing this story with you.**

**Epilogue coming soon... **

**xxxx**

**/Victoria  
**


	22. Chapter 21

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**Alright... this is it. The Epilogue. **

**I don't have much to say (right now) except thank you to every single one of you – thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites, all the words of encouragement and for simply reading this story at all. I can't tell you how much it means to me, so I won't even bore you trying. **

**Simply: thank you. **

**Hope you enjoy this. There are a few pics for this on my profile that you might want to take a look at later. **

**Bouncy 72, my wonderful unofficial beta – I love you, bb. Simple as that. **

**And uhm... please don't hate me for this first part *hides behind a couch***

* * *

**Epilogue**

EPOV

_**March 2014**_

Three days.

Three fucking miserable days.

I hadn't seen or talked to Bella in _three_ days. And it was all my fault.

I groaned from my prone position on our couch, the results of my depressive state scattered all around me – beer bottles, cold pizza, beer bottles, a half-eaten sandwich, beer bottles, an opened bag of stale chips and – surprise, surprise – more beer bottles.

I had only moved from my position once in like six hours, and that was just to go take a piss.

I hadn't showered in three days. I hadn't shaved, I hadn't slept in our bed, I hadn't left the apartment, I'd barely changed my clothes every morning.

I groaned again.

Maybe 'groan' was overstating things. I more like whimpered. Sobbed, even.

I stared emptily at the corner of our coffee table, trying desperately to ignore the ache in my chest.

After three days, you'd think I'd accepted that the pain would not be ignored, that it wouldn't go away or be drowned in beer.

I'm a stubborn little asshole.

The pain came and went in waves of intensity. It was always there, always wrapping around my heart insistently, but from time to time it would flare up until it was almost unbearable. A desperate squeeze would accompany the sharp, burning tug; the tug of the bond between Bella and I, like a rope pulling me towards her.

I could feel it coming now, that squeeze n' tug; the pain was growing, the burn was worsening. It became harder and harder to breathe as the pain expanded in my chest, taking up all the space it could find.

I knew how it would feel, that seemingly endless moment of excruciating heartache; I was standing at the precipice now – all I would need was one small push, and the pain would swallow me again.

Unbidden the push came, as it always did, in the form of Bella. The image of my beautiful girl, laughing and smiling just for me, came swimming through my mind.

A sharp squeeze made me gasp in pain, followed instantly by the horrible tug – that rope, wrapped tightly around my heart, which connected me to Bella pulled and pulled and pulled. I knew exactly where it was pulling me – down the street, right, left, right, right, straight forward and then left again. A mere 10 minute walk away. I knew she was there; Jasper had told me so.

I pressed my face into the cushion beneath me, gasping and groaning with the pain. It was so hard to breathe.

It was so hard to handle the hurt.

"Fuck!" I bellowed, my anguished exclamation muffled by the fabric and stuffing beneath me. It instantly turned into another sob.

As usual, it surprised me that I could feel any heartache at all, when my heart was so clearly not _here_. It was a 10 minute walk away, in Jasper and Alice's apartment. It had been there for three days.

It had been our worst fight ever.

Not our first fight by any means – you can't spend four years with someone and never fight.

But this fight... it had been creeping up on us.

I couldn't even remember what started it, but soon we were standing right here, in our living room, shouting and screaming at each other. We'd both been under a lot of stress these past few months, with school and jobs and worries about our futures. All of it was definitely putting a strain on our relationship. We didn't have time to just hang out anymore – there were always other things that needed to be done, whether it be related to school or all the other crap that wasn't _us_, that wasn't Bella and Edward.

We tried our best to find the time to be with each other, and every now and then we would. But as the year went on, 'Us Time' came with increasing irregularity.

I hated that I saw her so rarely, that the only time we ever really spent together anymore was in bed... sleeping. I hated that we were both so exhausted when we came home to our apartment that we could barely keep our eyes open for more than an hour or two. I hated that we barely spoke to each other anymore.

Something had to give. And three days ago, it did.

We fought about everything; school, work, money, sex... everything we were stressed and upset about was brought into the open with harsh words and a shitload of profanities. We yelled, we screamed, I kicked over a chair...

I still hadn't picked it up.

The last straw was when I brought up Garrett.

Bella worked with Garrett at an English-style pub. I had, oh so casually, told her – accused her, screamed at her, it's all the same – that she spent more time with Garrett than she did with me these days.

It's not that fucking hard to guess where that lead us.

After another good 10 minutes of shouting, I blurt out the stupidest thing I could have possibly said. I didn't even believe it myself, I just wanted to provoke her, inflict even more pain on her in retaliation for all the things she had screamed at me.

I basically asked her if she was cheating on me with him.

I knew she wasn't. Bella would never do that, not in a million years.

But that didn't stop me from fucking saying it.

Another excruciating wave of pain ripped through me as I remembered, once again, the expression on Bella's face after my accusation. During the past three days, I had enjoyed, in a sick masochistic way, bringing that memory to the surface of my mind, tormenting myself again and again.

I fucking deserved the pain, the pure agony of it.

Bella, who would cry almost every time she had any kind of heightened emotion, hadn't let a single tear form in her eyes during our fight.

But at my accusation, the beautiful brown that I loved so much had instantly become clouded by tears, spilling down her cheeks in rapid succession. Bella had almost buckled, a sharp gasp leaving her just as the words had left my mouth.

The pain, the complete anguish that rippled over her face... Fuck, her expression would haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life.

I had instantly regretted saying anything. I didn't believe it, I knew it wasn't true, I knew Bella would _never_ cheat on me. I wanted to take it back – I wanted to grab the words that hung between us and shove them back down my throat, make them disappear and erase that look on her face.

But I couldn't do that. Instead, I had to watch as my beautiful, strong, amazing girl was ripped apart in pain by the man who promised and swore he loved her more than anything.

I was so fucking disgusted by myself.

A deafening silence had settled over us, only broken by my harsh breathing and Bella's gasps as we stared at each other.

I had crossed a line – I knew it, she knew it, and there was nothing I could do. I had hurt her so fucking badly with those words. I had misused the trust she had for me, I had dragged it through fucking dirt with that false accusation.

Seconds, minutes, hours, _years_ passed as Bella's face showed me exactly what I had done. I had questioned her faithfulness and her love for me, and watching her shatter and break was my punishment.

The sob that wrenched from her...

"Fuck!" I screamed into the cushion again, the sound of her sob and the image of her face playing on a endless loop in my mind.

Pain lashed across my heart, over and over again, like a knife slicing through my flesh.

What the fuck had I done? How the hell could I have allowed myself – even in the heat of the moment, as if that some sort of excuse – to hurt my precious Bella like that? I was a complete and utter monster, and all the pain and anguish I was feeling now was no more than I deserved.

She had slapped me. I had let her, and I welcomed the stinging pain.

'_Fuck you!'_ she had screamed at me through her tears, her voice breaking under the strain of her agony. I had nearly fallen to my knees at the sound. It robbed me of all my strength and I watched, helpless and drowning, as she turned on her heel and walked out.

Her sobs had echoed down the stairs as she disappeared.

Three days. And it was all my fault.

The rope tugged me relentlessly, never easing up, never giving me some rest.

I didn't want it to. I didn't deserve a rest from this pain.

All of this was my fault.

I needed to fix it, somehow.

_You're running out of time, asshole_.

I sat up so quickly that the edges of my vision turned black from the blood rush.

Dread and horror and ice-cold denial coursed through me as those words rang through my mind.

No, no, I couldn't be running out of time! I had to fix this, I had to apologise, I had to... I had to... No! I had to get Bella and I back on track – there simply was no other option. I couldn't fucking live without her! I wasn't running out of time!

_It's been three days, asshole. _

Holy shit... I was running out of time.

How long had I been planning on lying in my own filth and allowing the pain to lash at me? How long had I been planning on letting Bella wait for me? Jesus fuck, I had been such an idiot!

I couldn't just lie on our couch and let myself drown in misery, cold pizza and beer – I had to fucking _fix this_!

I flung myself off the couch and scrambled for my phone. With shaking fingers I called the only number that had even bothered trying to reach me in three days.

After two rings, it clicked.

"_Hey_."

"Jasper, is she there?" I asked frantically, pacing back and forth in our livingroom. Fuck, it was disgusting.

"_Yeah_."

I exhaled in relief, not only because Bella was still there, but because Jasper was smart enough to know that he shouldn't alert anyone to who was on the phone. His voice was casual and calm, slightly bored even.

"Listen, don't tell her this, but I'm coming over soon – I can't-... fuck, I just can't anymore, you know? I need her." My voice was desperate and tinged with anguish.

"_Yeah, sounds great_," Jasper played along, some muffled shuffling going on in the background. I heard him speak away from the phone. "_I have to take this, I'll be right back_."

More muffled noises, hurried steps and a door opening and closing.

"_Dude, it's about fucking time!_" Jasper hissed quietly into the phone once he was safely hidden.

I sighed, nodding my head as if he could see me. "I know. I've been such a fucking dickhead... Please, I need you to kick my ass once this is all over."

"_I'll give Emmett a call – he's been dying to get his hands on you ever since he found out what happened_."

My chuckle was dark and wry. "I bet. I won't stop you – I fucking deserve it."

There was a short silence of agreement. Then Jasper sighed softly.

"_Look, Bella hasn't told us everything that happened – she just said that you guys had gotten into a really bad fight, and a lot of things were said that neither one of you meant, and eventually she had to leave. She hasn't... fuck, Edward, I haven't seen her smile even once since she came here. She won't go outside, she won't talk to anyone but me and Alice – not even her mom... She's fucking miserable, man._"

I closed my eyes and swallowed painfully, slowly leaning back against the wall in need of extra support. Bella...

"It's my fault. I said... I said some shit that I definitely didn't mean and that I definitely don't believe, and I crossed a line. God, Jazz, you should have seen her face... I hurt her so fucking bad. I'm so disgusted by myself, I just can't believe _I_ would do that to her!"

I pushed away from the wall, taking up my pacing again in my own frustration with myself. I tugged painfully on my hair, pulling until smarting tears formed in my eyes.

"_Edward, you've been lying on the couch beating yourself up over this for three days, haven't you?" _

"Yeah..." I sighed. Why would I deny it?

"_Bella hates it when you do that,_" he said honestly, sympathy that I didn't deserve ringing through his voice.

"I know," I answered with a deep sigh. I dropped my hand and gave my scalp a break. "Listen, I have to... fuck, I need to take a shower. I'll be over in a little while." I paused to swallow, freakishly afraid of asking my next question. "Do you think she'll want to talk to me?"

Jasper's pause almost gave me a fucking heart attack, but I exhaled shakily in relief when he answered.

"_Yeah, I think so. She's been saying that you two needed to give each other some space, which is why she hasn't contacted you herself... I think she's been waiting for you to maybe make the first move or something._"

I nodded. "She's right about waiting. It was all _my_ fault; _I_ stepped over the line, _I_ hurt her... fuck, I should make the first move. Definitely not her."

"_Alright, dude. Listen, I have to go back in or they'll get suspicious. Alice and I will give you two some privacy when you come over, ok?_"

"No," I protested, "you don't have to do that. We'll take a walk or someth-"

"_Edward, shut up. I haven't left the apartment for two days, because Alice is unwilling to leave Bella alone – I want to take a fucking walk, ok? We'll give you some privacy_."

A sharp click told me that he hung up on me, ending the discussion swiftly. I sighed, but felt extremely grateful and relieved – I needed to apologise to Bella, and I would need to do it immediately. I didn't want to have to take an awkwardly quiet walk and wait until we found a sufficiently secluded place before I could attempt to do whatever the hell I needed to do to make her realise how sorry I was. I'd do whatever it would take, without hesitation.

I almost felt sick with panic and nervousness when I stood in front of Alice and Jasper's apartment half an hour later. My hair was still slightly damp from my shower and with the amount of times I had dragged my hand through it, it probably looked absolutely fucking insane. At least I didn't smell like shit anymore though.

My heart was lodged in my throat and my stomach had dropped down to my knees. With my internal organs all out of place, I took as deep a breath as I could before raising my fist to knock on the door.

Alice opened the door without a word. She just stood, her penetrating gaze burning holes through me. I stared back, not making any attempts to disguise how miserable I was right now. After a few seconds, Alice's eyes softened and she nodded at me, opening the door wider to let me in.

I gulped nervously, knowing that Bella was there and I would see her for the first time in three days.

_Jesus fuck, three days... that's way too long_.

"Jasper?" Alice called calmly, her eyes still trained on me. "Let's take a walk."

I nodded gratefully as I heard footsteps nearing. Jasper appeared next to Alice, giving me a small smile of encouragement. I tried to smile back, but I'm pretty sure it was more of a grimace. Jasper inclined his head slightly to his right, giving me a meaningful look. Bella was sitting on their couch and when I entered their apartment, I would see her and she would see me.

I wanted to throw up.

Alice stepped back and grabbed her coat, throwing it on quickly. She cast a quick glance in the direction of the couch, only a second before Bella's sweet voice drifted through the air, piercing me straight through the heart.

Fuck, I had missed her so much.

"Alice? What are you...?"

She sounded exhausted and so incredibly sad; it didn't even sound like she actually cared to know the answer to her question.

Alice looked back at me, motioning with her hand for me to step forward. I attempted a strengthening breath, but my lungs weren't working as they were supposed to, so it was more like a pathetic little gasp. Nonetheless, I managed to make my feet work.

Time seemed to slow down as I stepped forward, my heart pounding in my ears as my head turned in the direction of Bella even before I had rounded the door.

She came into view slowly, sitting on the couch in a pair of sweats and my "Stop looking at me, swan" t-shirt that she had worn three nights ago. Her tiny feet rested on the floor, and I instinctually worried that she might be cold – her feet were always cold, and she would normally wear a pair of thick fuzzy socks when she was home. The socks she wore now where so thin I swore I could almost see through them. Her face was pale, but not her normal pale – it was sallow, devoid of colour completely. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, but it had lost all of its normal shine and volume. Dark rings lined her eyes with fatigue and her lips looked dry and chapped.

My heart stopped for the three dreadful seconds in which Bella's eyes remained dull and lifeless, devoid of that shine I loved so much, as she saw and took me in. Her expression didn't change at all during those three seconds, and I thought I was going to die.

_She isn't going to forgive me, she's going to leave me, fuck she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, holy shit what have I done? Fuck, what am I going to do without her? I can't-... I can't live without her! She can't leave me, oh dear god, please don't let her leave me, I can't... I can't... god, please..._

But then her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as she gasped. My heart started beating painfully fast and hard again and I almost felt like I was going to collapse on the floor. Instead, I simply stopped, rooted to the spot by her gaze.

Our eyes stayed looked and I got completely lost in her. I may have thought I had missed her during these three days, but seeing her now, after so long... it just brought it all home. I hadn't seen or talked to _Bella_ in three days.

_Bella_, the love of my life, the most important thing in the universe, my heart... How could I have let that happen? We hadn't been apart for this long since the day we met almost five years ago. Even when one of us had to leave for a few days, we at least talked on the phone and texted each other to the point of insanity.

But three days had passed without any sort of contact between us now, and I hadn't realised quite how much of a toll that had been taking on me until my eyes had met hers just seconds ago. The rope around my heart tugged and squeezed harder, urging me to get closer to her, to take her in my arms and fix it all. I refused to even entertain the idea that I wouldn't be able to fix us – that simply wasn't an option.

Bella's eyes never wavered – she trapped me where I stood, the sadness in her brown depths holding me frozen. I barely noticed when Jasper clapped me on the shoulder in a parting gesture.

"Give us a call when you're ready, ok?" he said quietly, not expecting an answer before disappearing from my line of sight. The door closed behind me with a soft click.

The apartment fell eerily silent as Bella and I continued to stare at each other, equal parts pain and sadness radiating from our eyes.

Bella blinked for the first time since our eyes met, cutting off our connection for the briefest of seconds, but that was all it took to break the spell that had surrounded us.

As soon as her eyes opened again, tears formed and overflowed, trailing glistening paths down her cheeks. An agonised sob tore from her chest and her beautiful face showcased the multitude of emotions raging through her – hurt, sadness, remorse and shame, all of which were echoed in me.

The rope tugged me forward, forcing my frozen limbs to move. I didn't break eye contact with her as I crossed the room; I held her tear-filled gaze, each tear and each sob that broke from her lashing into me painfully; I didn't want her to cry – I hated when she cried, because I couldn't stand for her to be in pain.

The sight of her, sitting there looking so heartbroken and hurt, both seeing and hearing the evidence of what I had done to her... it suddenly became too much. My own face twisted into a mask of pain as tears blurred my vision, and with one last shuffled step I was standing directly in front of her.

All my energy left me, and with a sob I fell to my knees, grabbing at her just as she caught me. We both gasped as the tingling electrical surge coursed through us when we touched. Fuck, I had missed that surge.

I fell forward, clutching at her waist as I buried my face in her lap, an agonised cry leaving me as her scent welcomed me home.

"I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry... I'm so sorry, love, _please_... please, I'm so sorry..." I wept into her, huge heaving gasps accompanying my pleading as I revelled in her closeness. The tugging and squeezing of my heart finally eased up and the pain of being separated from her slowly but surely started dissipating, but I couldn't relax yet. I didn't know if she would forgive me, so I did the only thing I could do at that moment; I continued to beg.

"Edward..." Bella cried, grasping my shirt covered back desperately as she pulled me closer, bending over me and tugging, always tugging. "Edward..."

She continued to sob my name as I pleaded into her lap, all of the hurt and pain from the last three days pouring out of us with our tears. I felt hers hitting my back and soaking through my shirt as they dripped off her beautiful face, making me clutch her tighter. I wound my arms completely around her waist, pulling her to me desperately. I couldn't let her go; I needed to hold her, I needed to finally feel her under my hands again. If she decided to not forgive me, I would take everything I could now while she would still let me.

"Baby, please... I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it... I'm _so_ sorry, Bella, please...!" I sobbed, my words muffled against her but I didn't care. I knew she could hear me and the utter desperation in my voice, and I hoped that would be enough.

"Edward, I'm sorry! I- I didn't.... I'm so so-rry! Edward, please, oh god, please..." Bella cried hysterically, pulling at me harder as if attempting to fuse us together. I took some small relief from this – at least she wasn't pushing me away, and that could only mean good things for me.

I raised my head from her lap, instantly moving my arms from around her waist to cup her face. She did the same to me, leaning in to press our foreheads together as we cried. I gasped for breath in between my sobs, Bella's scent permeating the air around me and helping me calm down. Bella's scent was all _her_, and I was holding her in my arms and she wasn't pushing me away. _Thank god_.

"Edward, please... please, please... oh god, please don't leave me, _please_...!" Bella cried harder, her fingers digging into my scalp in pure desperation. I felt cold and clammy as I took in her words – she sounded absolutely terrified as she begged me not to leave her.

_She thought I was...?_

"Bella, I will _never_ leave you! Never... I'm so sorry, love, please... please..." I swore, frantically clutching her to me.

"Yo-you promise?" Bella gasped in between her sobs, still sounding scared beyond belief.

"I promise – I can't leave you. I love you, _so much_. Fuck, I love you.. I love you, I'm so sorry..." I vowed, ignoring the tears that continued to fall from my eyes. "Bella, please, say you'll forgive me... I need you, baby, please..."

"Of-of course, Ed-Edward," she hiccupped, her tone suggesting I was stupid for even making such a request when the answer was so obvious. I sobbed in relief, closing my eyes against the onslaught of emotions raging through me. The most prominent one was relief – bone-deep relief that robbed me of all the air in my lungs.

"Will yo-you forg-give me?" Bella sobbed, making me open my eyes in surprise. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen from her tears, but the pleading look of fear broke my heart. She honestly thought I might not forgive her. Though I didn't know what she was apologising for – I had deserved everything that she screamed and yelled at me.

"There's nothing to forgive, love," I promised her, my voice quiet and soft as I tried to gain control of my tears and calm down. I was still gasping for breath, but with each inhale her glorious scent swirled through my lungs, reassuring me that she was actually here and that she had forgiven me.

But she pulled back just a fraction at my words, looking devastated. I frowned in confusion as her hand slowly traced my cheek.

Fresh tears clouded her eyes. "But I slapped you..." she whispered, sounding as if that was the worst sacrilege in the world.

Despite the situation, a humourless chuckle left me, sounding sort of wet from my residual tears. "I deserved it, love."

Bella shook her head and frowned, but I stopped her before she could speak.

"I never should have said that crap about Garrett. I know it isn't true, I've never believed or even thought that, not for one second. I don't know-... well, I do know why I said it, and _that's_ why I deserved that slap." I groaned and sighed, feeling completely fucking revolted by myself again. "I said it to deliberately _hurt you_, Bella... And you shouldn't forgive me for that."

She just shook her head. "I know why you said it... and it _did_ hurt, but I know you didn't mean it. I could see it in your face... as soon as the words left your mouth, I could see how you regretted them. I should... I shouldn't have slapped you and run away from that. I- I should have stayed and wo-worked through it-"

"Love – don't; please? You did nothing wrong. I think we... we needed some space, some time to really regret everything we said. We needed to really miss each other to help us realise what a stupid fight it was... how everything that we fought about isn't as important as _this_," I gestured back and forth between us, meaning the bond that connected us.

I looked into her eyes, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. A gentle smile formed on my lips as I once again felt her soft skin under my fingers. "Have you realised that all the things that have been taking up so much of our time lately have been really easy to ignore and get out of during these past three days?"

I had blown off my classes the day after the fight and called in sick to work, to allow me to fully wallow in my self-disgust and pain. It was amazing how unimportant all those things became without Bella. Everything paled in comparison to her.

"Yeah, I know," she murmured softly, a tiny smile playing along her lips. She studied my face in silence for a while, her gaze sweeping over me lovingly. I relaxed into her, feeling completely overwhelmed and exhausted with relief at having her near me again.

Bella's eyes met mine after a while. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Let's make sure this is the worst fight we _ever_ have... nothing can get worse than this. If we-... _when_ we fight again, let's just remember how fucking miserable we've been during these three days, and use that as a reminder of what will happen if we run away from our fights instead of talking to each other."

I smiled softly. "I think that sounds like a fucking excellent idea."

"Good," she whispered gently. She cupped my face again and leaned forward, closing her eyes just as I let mine slide shut.

I shivered as her soft lips met mine – my body had missed her touch so much and every cell in me trembled with recognition as she kissed me. I vowed that I would never again deprive myself of her touch if I could help it.

Her gentle kiss was laced with forgiveness and I drank it down greedily. Her acquittal of my blame felt like a balm against the wounds I had inflicted on myself during our time apart. The world slowly righted itself as I held her in my arms, and I understood, now more than ever, how much I truly needed her.

If I had thought I couldn't function without her before, it was nothing compared to what I now knew to be true. And it was in that moment, as Bella kiss showered me in forgiveness and love, that I knew exactly what I was going to do. I was ready for the next step; there was no point in waiting anymore.

Oddly enough, my realisation didn't make me nervous or scared – I just became... excited, but calm at the same time. Excited because I needed Bella to live, and I was going to make sure I always had her by my side. Calm because it felt good to finally have decided that I was really going to do this.

She slowly pulled away as a plan started formulating in my mind, looking at me with her eyes swimming with love, relief and joy – she looked exactly like I felt.

"So we're good?" she asked, grinning at me as she twisted my hair around her fingers.

I grinned back, nodding. "We're good."

Bella heaved a huge sigh, smiling as she exhaled in relief. She leaned in again, hugging me tightly with her arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"I missed you so much," she murmured into my neck as I pressed myself closer to her. She opened her legs for me and I pulled her to the edge of the couch, her thighs cradling my ribs.

I nuzzled my face into the crook of her shoulder, placing a soft kiss there. "I missed you too... fuck, so much, baby. I'm sorry for everything I said, and I'm sorry for not... for not coming back to you sooner. It will never happen again, I promise." I drew in a slow breath, revelling in her scent swirling through my lungs. "I've been so fucking miserable without you. I just spent all my time on the couch, hating myself." I shook my head against her. "Our apartment is fucking disgusting by the way, thanks to yours truly," I added as an afterthought.

A thrill went through me at the sound of her giggle – it almost felt like I was experiencing everything that I loved about Bella for the first time again. I had a newfound appreciation for all the little things that made her up.

"I'm kinda gross too, actually," she laughed. She squeezed me tighter. "How about we go home? I could use a shower and some fresh clothes."

I chuckled and shook my head. "You are not gross, love, and if we go home, you are not putting clothes _on_..."

I pressed an open-mouthed kiss against her neck, to strengthen the message behind my words. I'd be damned if we weren't going to have the most awesome 'make up sex' ever once I got her back to our apartment.

Bella let out a delighted purr, turning her head a little to speak directly into my ear. "Well, I'd still like a shower... maybe you could join me?"

I pulled my head back to look at her, loving the lusty glint in her eyes. I had really missed that. I then realised that not only was this going to be awesome make up sex, but it was also going to be the first time we had sex in almost a week. That was one of the things we had fought about – how our otherwise overtly active sex-life had taken a severe toll during these past few months.

I had a feeling that aspect of our lives was going to revert to normal in no time.

I leaned in and kissed her, pouring passion and longing into it. I was going to show her just how much I loved her, adored her, worshiped her, and just how sorry I was about this whole mess – the time leading up to the fight included.

Five minutes later we were ready to leave; I had called Jasper and let him and Alice know their apartment was once again empty before we started the short trek home.

As we walked, tightly wrapped around each other, I thought about how easy our reunion had been. I knew it was because we had known each other for five years – there was no one who knew me better than Bella, and there simply weren't a lot of words needed between us for things like this. Bella knew me, I knew her, and it was easy for us to acknowledge what had gone wrong and why we reacted and behaved the way we did.

We were also both mature enough to understand not only the others mistakes during these past months, but our own too. There was no desire in either one of us to hold a grudge or have the final word – fighting with each other simply wasn't in us. I understood her reasons and reactions, just as she understood mine, and that was it. Nothing more needed to be said on the matter.

In the end, I knew that this experience would only make us stronger. It showed us exactly what would happen when we let outside forces take too much control in our lives, ensuring that we never let it happen again.

However, that wasn't the only good thing that had come out of it. I smiled to myself as my plan continued to formulate in my mind. It was surprising how quickly it all came to me, but who was I to complain when it would mean that Bella would be forever tied to me and I to her?

-----

BPOV

_**June 2014**_

"Edward, come on – I don't like this anymore."

The asshat only chuckled, obviously finding my complaining really fucking amusing.

"Can't you just be patient, Bella? I promise, you'll find out in just a few minutes."

I seethed, crossing my arms angrily as I cursed the stupid blindfold he had basically forced me to wear.

'_It won't be a surprise if you can see where we're going'_, his argument had been. Personally, I thought his stupid argument was beyond flawed, but he wouldn't listen to me.

So, despite my better judgement, I had allowed him to blindfold me and place me in his car, and we had now been driving around for what felt like an hour.

It was probably less, but I was annoyed and so I enjoyed my exaggerations.

"I already know this has something to do with our anniversary, and I know it is definitely not what we had planned _together_." I seethed the last part at him, fully displaying my irritation with this crap. "So, I really think you should stop being such a douche and _tell me what's going on_!"

He actually giggled.

"Nope."

"You're mean."

"No, I'm romantic and adorable, and you'll agree when you find out what's going on in just a few minutes."

I growled, childishly choosing to ignore him until he stopped with all the secrets and surprises.

Finally, the car came to a full stop, and Edward turned off the engine. I sighed in relief as I felt his hands at my head, untying the fucking blindfold. I blinked against the sudden light as it fell away, trying to adjust my blurry eyesight so I could see where we were.

A parking building. Excellent.

"We're at the airport."

My head whipped around to find Edward looking at me, an amused glint in his eyes and a mischievous smile on his lips. My jaw dropped in astonishment.

"We're taking a trip – five days, just you and me. I've already talked to your boss, so don't freak out about that; everything's taken care of. Alice helped me pack, so I'm sure your entire closet is skilfully folded into your suitcase, ensuring that you have a lot to choose from. She was thrilled that I asked her."

His face split into a wide grin as I still didn't say anything. I was way too shocked for words.

He opened his door and came around to my side, helping me out of the car. He pressed a kiss to my stunned lips, chuckling to himself as he extracted our luggage from the boot.

I grabbed my suitcase and rolled it behind me in a bit of a daze as Edward led me out of the building. He smiled down at me.

"Good surprise?"

"I- I guess that depends on where we are going," I answered, still trying to make my brain come to terms with the fact that Edward had secretly planned a five-day trip for our anniversary that required flying.

It sure as hell beat the plan we had made together to go out to a fancy restaurant.

Edward didn't say anything in response to my words; he only grinned, clearly overjoyed and smug about my reaction.

I felt my annoyance rapidly fall away to give way for curiosity and excitement. I wanted to know where we were going, and I wanted to know _now_.

He led me up to the check-in and stopped. I looked around eagerly, trying to figure out our destination.

"Want me to tell you?" Edward asked, practically jumping with excitement, bouncing on the soles of his feet. I could tell that he had been dying to let me know about this, but he had been so good at hiding it. I really hadn't seen a single sign that he might have something up his sleeves.

"Please," I grinned, biting my lip as I waited for his answer.

Edward took a theatrically deep breath and made a dramatic pause before grinning. "Edinburgh."

I gasped and stared at him.

I then shrieked – yes, shrieked in a crowded airport with lots and lots of people around us – and flung myself at him. He laughed as he caught me, wrapping his arms around my waist as I crushed myself against him.

"Awesome surprise, awesome surprise, awesome surprise!"

He laughed louder, burying his face in my neck. I squealed in excitement, and I couldn't stop myself from bouncing a few times in his arms. I pulled back a little and grabbed his adorable face, crashing my lips against his in an exuberant kiss.

A thought struck me that momentarily hit the 'Pause' button on my excitement, and I pulled back an inch to look at him.

"We're staying at the townhouse, right?"

Edward scoffed. "Obviously. What, you think I'm going to pay for a hotel room when we have an entire house there?"

"Oh, thank god!" I giggled, pulling him down to me so I could kiss him again. I almost wanted to pet him on the head and coo a series of '_good boyfriend! Yes, you are – yes, you are!'_ but I didn't think he would appreciate that very much. "I love you!"

"I love you too, baby," he chuckled, kissing me quickly one last time before letting me go and whisking me away through the airport.

My excitement only kept building and building, all through the wait and then the flight itself. As we landed in London for the next short leg of our journey, I felt like I was going to explode. When Edward then informed me that we were going to fly down to London one day early on our way back, so we could spend some time there too, I couldn't contain myself any longer.

Suffice to say, I knocked over my drink and hurt my hand a little. Edward only seemed to find it funny though, and I was way too happy to let something as inconsequential as a smarting knuckle or two ruin my mood.

I couldn't keep my hands off of Edward for more than a minute all throughout our flights. I constantly had this urge to touch him, even if it was as simple as holding his hand as we watched a movie, or resting my head on his shoulder as we slept during the flight between London and Edinburgh.

As we stepped into the Edinburgh airport and made our way to the baggage claim, it dawned on me that it was our anniversary now – it was well past midnight here, and today it had been five years since Edward told me he liked me, consequently opening my eyes as to how I felt about him, and he was now taking us back to the place where our relationship began; to the root of _us_.

He'd been right – this was totally romantic and adorable.

I slipped my arm through Edward's and pressed myself as close to him as I could. I waited for him to look down at me before speaking.

"Happy anniversary, baby," I said quietly, smiling at the love of my life standing beside me.

Edward smiled back, leaning down to kiss me softly. "Happy anniversary, love."

We arrived at the townhouse not long after that. It was emotional, being back – it brought back so many memories and my heart felt overloaded with sensations and emotions. I struggled to suppress tears as we walked in through the door.

It looked the same, only different – Esme and Carlisle had been here the year before, and she had happily redecorated the place. It still smelled the same though, and it still felt the same, and I had a little breakdown in the hallway.

Happy tears were spilt as the memories surged through me; making dinner with Edward, watching movies with Edward, realising I was in love with him, kissing him for the first time, holding him, making love to him, standing together in the kitchen as he told everyone about our relationship... so much had happened during those few days we had spent in this house, and being back here now felt surreal.

There were so many emotions involved that I couldn't even begin to sort them out – the bottom line was that every inch of this house reminded me of our beginning, and I could remember so vividly the feel of my love for him then. It was so young, so fresh and eager. It was different from how I loved him now; as time passed, our love had grown stronger, more intense and all consuming, something I had believed to be impossible five years ago.

As I stood there, wrapped in Edward's arms, the remembered feel of my love for him then came back full-force and mingled with my love for him now. I let out a gasping sob at the intensity of my emotions, and I clung to Edward desperately as I fought not to drown in the onslaught of my feelings.

He didn't question my actions; he only held me tighter, wrapping himself around me protectively and keeping me grounded with him.

I pulled my head back from his chest, needing his green eyes to look into mine and centre me, to lock me firmly down on earth before my heart exploded with love.

He caressed my cheek wordlessly as I drank in his calmness, taking lungful after lungful of his scent greedily. I had soon tampered down my emotions to a level I could handle, feeling my heart and mind slowly getting over the shock of the elevation of my love for Edward. Was it really possible that I loved him _more_ now than I did just a minute ago? It seemed unreal, and almost physically impossible, but I couldn't deny the evidence for it. I almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all, because surely you couldn't love someone this much without exploding.

Still without uttering a word or raising a questionable eyebrow, Edward brushed a kiss against my forehead, before leading me down to his-... no, to _our_ bedroom.

We got ready for bed in silence; I suspected that Edward was feeling a little overwhelmed himself, and he'd had more time to get used to the idea of being back here than I had. I suddenly felt completely exhausted from all the excitement and rush of emotions, and I nearly dropped my toothbrush in the sink as my arms abruptly turned to lead.

We crawled into bed, and the second we were comfortably wrapped around each other, sleep washed over us in waves, claiming us both instantly.

Edward woke me up several hours later with breakfast in bed, which set a wonderful tone to the rest of the day.

We spent it walking around Edinburgh, visiting some of the places we had been before, and also taking the opportunity to see things we didn't get a chance to see last time.

I couldn't resist taking Edward to the Ann Summers store Alice, Rosalie and I had shopped in. I remembered vividly how, to celebrate our one month anniversary, I had worn the lingerie I'd bought there. Edward's reaction had been priceless, and since then I had been the lucky receiver of a number of beautiful bras and panties throughout our five years together.

We had dinner at the same restaurant where we had celebrated Edward and Jasper's birthday – I didn't order the steak this time, knowing that I couldn't possibly eat it all without putting myself in a food coma.

There was no way I was going to miss out on anniversary-sex, no matter how awesome the steaks were.

Throughout the day, I started to wonder if Edward didn't have something extra planned that he was trying to keep secret – he was just a little fidgety and somewhat distracted from time to time; that sort of behaviour was very unlike him.

My suspicions were proven correct when we came back to the townhouse. He stopped me at the foot of the stairs, suddenly looking more than a little nervous.

He ran his hand through his hair a few times, gulping. "Uhm, baby, can you just... give me a minute?"

"For what?" I asked, frowning in confusion.

He cracked a smile. "Just wait here for like... two minutes? Then come in?" He gestured vaguely to our bedroom.

"One minute, two minutes – you need to make up your mind, dude," I teased him, watching another smile light up his features.

"Two minutes," he repeated, waiting for my affirmative nod before hurrying off to our bedroom and closing the door behind him.

I kept a close eye on the time, anxious to see what he was up to. I heard his muffled steps now and again, but not much else gave me any indication as to what he had up his sleeve.

Exactly two minutes later, I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Edward called softly, and I slowly turned the handle.

I gasped as the room came into view. Lit candles were placed sporadically about the room, casting a flickering, warm glow – they provided the only source of light. I saw an ice-bucket with a bottle of champagne chilling and two glasses tucked away in the corner, a bowl of enormous strawberries beside them.

However, the room could only hold my attention for three seconds – once my eyes flittered over to Edward, he was the only thing I could focus on.

He was standing by the window, a beautiful smile gracing his lips. The light from the candles made him look breathtaking, the flickering glow playing over his skin perfectly.

Wordlessly, his smile widened a little as he met my eyes and he raised his arm, holding his hand out to me.

Without hesitation, I walked up to him, taking his hand in mine and entwining our fingers.

"Edward..." I breathed in awe, making his eyes crinkle as he grinned.

"Do you like it?" he asked, squeezing my fingers.

"I love it, are you kidding?" I answered, shaking my head at him.

He chuckled and bent down to place a gentle kiss on my lips. He pulled away before I could deepen it, but before I could display my discontent at this, he started speaking.

"Remember how I was sitting here in the window when you came back that night?" he asked softly, clearly thinking about the night our relationship started.

I nodded; of course I remembered. He had looked so devastated and broken, resting his elbows on his knees and cupping his head in his hands, staring at the floor.

"I was just sitting there, completely miserable and hating myself for having ruined what we had. I just kept thinking... 'you idiot, look what you did – she's not even going to want to be your friend anymore. You've ruined everything'... " Edward shook his head, chuckling a little. "You have no idea how hard and fast my heart started beating when you came back."

He looked down at our clasped hands for a few seconds before lifting his gaze back to mine. "And you told me, 'I trust you' over and over again. I thought I must be dreaming or something, making shit up as a defence mechanism." He spoke softly, the tone of his voice corresponding perfectly with the feel of the moment.

"I was already _so_ in love with you then... not having you in my life would have killed me. I couldn't believe my luck when you came back, but I wasn't going to question it. I loved you, and needed you so much, even then."

I blinked furiously, trying to discourage my eyes from watering. Edward smiled gently at me.

"If someone had told me that as time passed, I would only love you and need you more and more, I would have called them a liar, because I didn't think it was even possible for one person to feel that much love. But of course, I would have been proven wrong. Bella, during the five years we have spent together, you have taught me so much about being a better person; you have shown me how to become the kind of man you deserve, the kind of man who would be worthy of standing by your side and call you his."

I swallowed back my tears, wanting to make my mouth work so that I could tell him all the things he had done for me in return, but no words would come out.

"You are my heart, my life, my soul... you're my everything. It's impossible for me to even think of an existence without you; I need you to be able to live, Bella. You're the most important thing to me – you're my best friend, my support, my lover, my reason. You are my other half, and I can't function without you by my side."

The love shining out of his eyes as he looked at me, and the complete honesty that rang in his voice as he spoke made my heart beat erratically. Two tears welled up and rolled silently down my cheeks.

"Bella..." Edward took a deep breath, raising his free hand and placing it on my arm. He let it glide along my skin, pulling my other hand up and grasping it tightly in his. He swallowed as he looked searchingly at me, releasing his breath slowly. "Five years ago, our relationship took a huge step forward in this very spot. Tonight, I'm hoping it will happen again."

I suddenly started feeling lightheaded and nervous as I, for the first time, wondered where Edward was going with his speech and romantic actions. My heart thudded loudly in my chest. He brought my hands up to his mouth, placing reverent kisses on both before releasing them. I stared at him, wide-eyed and speechless.

With a small smile, Edward sank down on one knee.

I gasped, raising a suddenly shaking hand in front of my mouth. My vision blurred as tears formed unbidden and I blinked frantically to clear them. I _had_ to see Edward clearly.

I drew in short, gasping breaths as Edward reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a small box covered in dark blue velvet. My eyes flickered back and forth between the box and the green of his eyes, shining now with equal parts nervousness and excitement.

"Bella..." he began, "I love you more than life itself. I can't imagine a single day without you by my side. I want to build a future with you – I want us so share our life together. I promise to love you every single day of forever." He took a deep breath and, holding my gaze, slowly opened the little box. Nestled in the white, shiny fabric, sat the most beautiful, _perfect_ ring. I stopped breathing. "Bella... will you marry me?"

It took me a few seconds to unfreeze my body, and as I drew in a shuddering breath, I started nodding furiously.

"Ye-yes!" I sobbed, tears streaming down my cheeks without an end in sight. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes..." I sobbed almost soundlessly as Edward's face split into a wide grin, relief and joy radiating from his entire body. He exhaled in a series of soundless, relieved chuckles, his shoulders relaxing gradually.

I was shaking like an asp leaf as he gently removed the ring from its white nest, closing the box with a snap and returning it to his pocket.

He took my left hand and after a quick glance into my eyes, slid the ring slowly onto my finger. A mix between a sob and a cry tore from me in my happiness, and Edward immediately got to his feet. As he rose, he smoothly cupped my face and crashed his lips to mine, kissing me exuberantly.

His relief was so evident in the movements of his lips; his joy so palpable in his touch. I moaned and cried into his mouth, throwing my shaking arms around him as I kissed him back with everything I had.

Edward clutched me to him, groaning happily as our tongues met and twirled and as our hands caressed and explored. I pressed myself to him, desperately trying to release the millions of bubbles of joy coursing through my entire body. I simply couldn't contain that much happiness without collapsing – it needed an outlet.

_I was going to be his wife._

An exuberant laugh erupted from me, and I clutched Edward's face in my hands as I broke our kiss.

"I love you! I love you, god, I love you so much...!" I laughed and sobbed, ignoring the tears rolling down my face.

Edward started laughing too, his nervous tension and anxiety falling away from him by the second. He looked so relieved, as if he had honestly thought I might say no.

"You're going to be my wife," he echoed my thoughts, elation weaving through his voice and making it more beautiful than ever. He laughed as he repeated it. "You're going to be my wife!"

"I'm going to be your wife," I reinforced, sniffing and wiping the tears hanging from my chin away impatiently.

I pulled him down to me and showered him in kisses, groaning, moaning, sobbing and laughing throughout. I couldn't remember a time when I had been happier than I was at that very moment.

He wanted to keep me by his side forever. He wanted to share his life with me, have kids with me, grow old with me.

With me.

_I was going to be his wife_.

Edward crushed me to him in a hug so tight I almost couldn't breathe. I didn't care – I hugged him back just as tightly, clawing at his back to bring him closer.

"I love you, Bella. With all my heart, I love you."

"I love you too, so much! Oh god, Edward... I-I'm so happy!"

He suddenly picked me up and carried me over to the bed, gently setting me down on it. With a small smile, he hurried over to the champagne chilling in its bucket. I shrieked and laughed as he popped the cork, the bang echoing around the room as he quickly filled our glasses with the golden liquid. He handed me a glass before going back to get the bowl of strawberries. I giggled as he sat down next to me, grabbing one of the lusciously red and juicy berries.

Edward watched me unashamedly as I bit into it, and I purposefully formed my lips around it as seductively as possible.

We raised our glasses with identical grins, a buzzing sense of joy vibrating through the emotional bond we shared. I sipped the bubbly drink slowly, keeping my eyes locked with his. When he lowered his glass, I leaned in and kissed him gently, tasting Edward and champagne. It was delicious.

His fingers softly grasped my left hand, his thumb stroking over my ring. I looked down at it with a smile, raising my hand to get a better look.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked quietly, a hint of nervousness coming through.

"I love it," I whispered, directing my gaze to him and smiling reassuringly. "It's perfect, Edward." Then, because I simply couldn't contain it, I did a bouncing little shimmy, squealing just little. "God, I am _so_ happy!"

Edward laughed, his eyes glinting in the candle light. "Fuck, me too. Do you have any idea how hard it has been, waiting for this day?"

I shook my head. "When did you...?"

"Know?" I nodded, and he grinned at me. "After our fight, when I came over to Alice and Jasper's apartment to see if you would forgive me."

As I raised my eyebrows at this, he chuckled and shrugged. "Being away from you those three days, utterly fucking miserable and pathetic... it just made me realise that I _can't_ live without you. I need you and want you in my life, always. And I knew that if we could get through a fight like that, and come out even stronger because of it, we can handle anything, as long as we're together. That's when I knew that I didn't want to wait any longer – I didn't need to. I was more than ready to ask you to-... to be my wife."

He whispered the last part reverently, stroking the ring with his thumb. I leaned in and kissed him again, slowly melding my lips to his and pouring all my love into the action.

The champagne was left unconsumed in our glasses, bubbling and sparkling away on the bedside table. The bowl of strawberries was distractedly placed on the floor, soon to be forgotten until morning.

Our clothes were shed with loving, gentle hands – Edward removed every single object from my body, except for his ring, with adoration and reverence. I undressed him with awe and amazement colouring my movements.

That night, as we made love for hours, we shed our old titles and embraced our new ones. I touched, kissed, held and caressed my fiancé with all the love I had for him, in the very same room where our journey began; in the root of _us_. Nothing had ever felt more right.

----

BPOV

_**October 2014**_

"Five minutes, Bella!" Alice squealed as she entered the guestroom, aka Bella's Magical Bridal Wonderland.

Yeah, that was all Alice, I really had nothing to do with it.

I looked up at her reflection in the mirror as I sat patiently, or really fucking impatiently, whatever, and waited. Rose stepped back from behind me after fiddling with my hair one final time, allowing Alice to take up the space.

"This will be perfect, Bella," Alice assured me, carefully attaching the swan charm necklace Edward bought me five years ago outside of Edinburgh around my neck. I fingered it reverently, continuing with my slow and even breathing-exercise.

"Is everything ready downstairs?" I couldn't help but ask for the 15th time today, looking for answers from both Rose and Alice. Logically, I knew that anything that needed fixing wouldn't have been left until five minutes before the ceremony, but if you can't be illogical on your wedding day, when can you?

Alice nodded with a small, indulgent smile on her face. "Yes, everything is perfect." She rested her tiny hands on my shoulders, squeezing me reassuringly. "I caught sight of Edward, by the way – he looks amazing."

My breathing hitched and I smiled widely. "Really?" I asked in a hopeful squeak, biting down on my lip. God, I wanted to see him; Alice had helped him pick out his suit, so I was sure he would look incredible, but more than that, I wanted to see him in the few, final minutes before he went from being my fiancé to being my husband.

_My husband_.

My heart reacted wildly to that, and I placed my hand on my chest, willing it to calm down. Rose snickered knowingly beside me, bending down to apply a final coat of lip gloss to herself.

"Alright, let's get those shoes on, Bella," Alice ordered cheerfully, patting my shoulders in encouragement. I had specifically requested that the shoes were left _off_ for as long as possible; no point in torturing my feet longer than necessary, but apparently it couldn't be put off longer than this.

Butterflies attacked my stomach violently as I stood up, making me emit a high-pitched squeak. I splayed my hand over my midriff as I looked over at Rose and Alice in panic.

"Bella, breathe," Rose reminded me, holding my gaze calmly, using her hands to gesture the actions required to suck air into my lungs and then releasing it. She breathed with me as Alice retrieved my shoes, ducking down to place them on my feet.

I was so fucking nervous, and so excited and so happy, but most of all I was _nervous_. Not in the 'cold feet' kind of way, but more in the oh-my-god-what-if-I-fall-down-the-stairs-or-say-the-wrong-thing-during-the-ceremony-and-ruin-my-whole-wedding kind of way. It was exhausting.

"Ok, we're all done," Rose confirmed after Alice popped back up beside us.

She smoothed out my dress a little, adjusting it here and there. I looked over to the full-size mirror standing propped up against the wall, taking in the full effect.

My dress was beautiful in its simplicity – the ivory fabric flowed gently around me as I moved and the low v-neck in all honesty made my boobs look fantastic. The only real embellishment was the intricate and fairly large clasp directly under my cleavage, and I gently ran my hands over it as Rose and Alice dithered about getting the bouquets and finding Charlie.

I took one last, long look in the mirror, enjoying the vision of myself as the lucky bride about to marry Edward Cullen. I admired Rose's handiwork with the loose French twist she'd coerced my hair into, and I almost wanted to kiss Alice as I once again felt all the smooth skin the lovely ladies at the spa had given me this morning.

There was a soft knock at the door and Charlie poked his head inside. He looked a little unsure if he was allowed to come in, and I couldn't help but smile at the sight of his hesitance. Alice waved him in, hurrying back and forth across the room to pick up all our things.

Charlie came towards me slowly, looking slightly dazed as his eyes moved over me.

"Bells, you look... so beautiful," he admired as he stepped closer. I swallowed past the sudden lump in my throat and smiled wider at him.

"Thanks, dad," I whispered, not trusting my voice for more than that.

Suddenly, my bouquet was thrust into my hand, and a steady pair of arms grabbed me and ushered me out of the room.

I gasped for air as I heard the mumblings of people talking downstairs in the Cullen's livingroom, their voices mixed together with the soft strings of music floating up to us.

"Holy shit... holy shit, holy shit, holy shit..." I started mumbling, suddenly very close to losing _my_ shit. I was getting married for fuck's sake!

"Bella, uhm... calm down, honey," Charlie attempted to comfort me, gently taking my arm and threading it through his. I noticed that his hand was shaking just as much as mine was as he placed it in the crook of his elbow, holding me steady.

"Ok, Bella – you ready?" Rose grinned, only laughing when I shook my head mutely.

"You'll be fine, Bella. Edward is down there, and he's waiting for you, alright?" Alice comforted me in an uncharacteristically quiet and soft voice. I looked at her, drinking in the calm and un-panicky atmosphere she was radiating as I tried to stop hyperventilating.

"Yes. Edward. Right. Ok. Edward. Good."

Alice snorted attractively at my sudden inability to form sentences. "You'll be fine, Bella."

Rose cleared her throat. "It's time."

I fought very hard not to throw up.

Charlie, Rose and Alice all helped usher me towards the stairs. I allowed them to guide me, suffering from a slight out-of-body experience.

At the top of the stairs, Rose turned and kissed me on the forehead. "You look beautiful, Bella. Edward is a very lucky man."

Then, with a final smile, she began her descent down the stairs.

I swallowed hard as I watched her sweep down elegantly. Alice gave my arm a quick squeeze, drawing my attention to her. She smiled happily at me, but refrained from using words.

When Rose was halfway down the stairs, Alice followed suit, gracefully walking down in time with the flowing notes of the piano.

"You ready, Bells?" Charlie asked me quietly as we watched Alice fulfil her bridesmaid duties. He held my hand firmly, stopping its shaking.

"Yes," I answered simply in a whisper.

We followed Alice with our eyes until she reached the bottom of the stairs. The music effortlessly swelled and changed, announcing my cue.

"We're up," Charlie joked, before stepping forward, supporting me proudly. I tried my hardest to walk in time with the music, but it was really difficult and I was sure I looked like a complete spaz, but I reasoned that it was my wedding, and I could do pretty much whatever the fuck I wanted.

Nevertheless, I breathed a sigh of relief as we made it to the bottom of the stairs in one piece, with no stumbles to speak of. Charlie turned me to the right, leading me up to the aisle created between the white chairs placed beautifully in the Cullen's livingroom.

My eyes landed on Edward, standing at end of my walk, Emmett and Jasper flanking him to the side. Our eyes met, and suddenly everything else just melted away.

Everyone else probably thought I blushed from the little gasps and appreciative whispers that rose from our guests as I came into view. In reality, I blushed after Edward's mouth dropped open as he saw me; his eyes raked over my body, taking me in, and I had never felt more beautiful in my entire life. He looked almost lost for words as our eyes met again, but it took mere seconds before his face lit up with the most stunning grin I had ever seen on him.

He exhaled unsteadily as he watched me walking towards him, his entire being radiating nothing but happiness and excitement. It was incredibly contagious, and I felt my own lips spread into a wide smile. I suddenly couldn't wait until I reached the end of the aisle.

Finally, _finally_, Charlie came to a stop, taking my now steady hand from the crook of his elbow. I turned to my father, with a smile that was meant just for him, as he leaned in and kissed my forehead lovingly.

Like a magnetic pull, my attention and eyes were then drawn to Edward as he stepped forward. He nodded at Charlie as my father placed my hand in Edward's, and I gripped it tightly. I hadn't seen him all day.

He looked so amazing – everything from the shoes on his feet to the stylish mess of his hair was perfect.

We took a few seconds to just look at each other, smiling and breathing in unison. My stomach fluttered excitedly. This man was going to become my husband in just a few minutes.

_My husband_.

The music came to a soft stop and as the final notes rang out, Edward lead me over to the justice of the peace. I handed my bouquet over to Rose before placing both my hands in Edward's care. Our tingling bond erupted in pleasurable shivers, and I squeezed his fingers tightly, just as he did the same.

Our vows were simple and honest; they were everything we had already promised each other during our private moments throughout the years. My voice was strong and sure as I made my vows, sliding Edward's ring onto his finger. His was soft and so full of love I almost broke down in tears as he did the same.

Edward's eyes sparkled and shone, his gaze burning intensely into mine throughout the ceremony. I wouldn't have been able to look away even if I had wanted to. A joy that seemed to echo my own erupted behind the beautiful green of his eyes as we were declared husband and wife. He caught the solitary tear that escaped the corner of my eye as he leaned in to kiss me.

His lips met mine, and I was officially kissing my husband. His lips were soft but firm, warm and tasting only of him as they moved with mine. I was dimly aware of noises starting up – music, the guests? – but it all took a backseat to our first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

I heard a camera flashing nearby, and a few seconds later we broke apart. My surroundings came surging back to me, and I was suddenly surrounded by noises and sights. I blinked and laughed as I became aware of everything around us again.

Edward laughed with me, caressing my cheek.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he whispered, securing a few more seconds of just _us_ before we were taken over by well-wishers and guests.

"It's all for you," I promised him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, kissing me again before releasing me, save for my left hand, and turning me to face the crowd.

A little while later, as Edward and I greeted our guests, I was grateful for our small, intimate wedding. Neither one of us were overtly attracted to the idea of doing anything too grand and complicated – we wanted it to be about us, our love and our commitment. We didn't need a huge wedding for that.

Carlisle and Esme had been kind enough to offer the use of their house for the wedding and the reception. A huge tent-like structure had been set up outside, lined with heaters and small fire pits against the chill of the early October night, for the reception. Our rather humble number of guests were now filtering in after stopping before Edward and I to offer their congratulations _again_.

Alice had given us a discount on her services as an event planner; she had handled almost everything perfectly and I couldn't have been happier to have her help. It had been so easy to explain what we wanted – she knew us both so well, and she understood what we were going for. Everything looked absolutely beautiful; flowers and satin ribbons covered all available surfaces without being too overbearing, and the lighting was soft and romantic, just like I had wanted.

Alice was a genius.

"Bells!"

I turned away from Edward's co-worker and his girlfriend to see the smiling face of Jacob in front of me.

"Jake!" I laughed as he enveloped me in his arms, albeit a little awkwardly as neither Edward or I wanted to let go of each other's hands. I felt him squeeze my fingers as Jake perhaps kept our hug going a little longer than necessary.

He had flown in with my mom and Phil two days ago – the only people from Phoenix who I even wanted to invite. I had secretly thought it was totally hilarious to watch Edward and Jake interact with each other during yesterdays rehearsal dinner. Despite the fact that I had barely talked to Jake for five years, he had acted as if no time had passed at all; he put on a whole 'protective-friend'-facade around me. Edward had looked at him with a clear 'wft'-face as Jake attempted to gauge his character.

As I said, totally hilarious.

Jake finally let me disengage from our hug, and I tried to suppress my laughter at his behaviour. I squeezed Edward's fingers back in an attempt to ground myself and not lose it.

"You look stunning, Bells," Jake smiled, raking his eyes over me in a slightly inappropriate fashion. Edward cleared his throat and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from snorting.

"Thanks, Jake," I said instead, subtly leaning into Edward just a little bit more.

Edward held his hand out to Jake, who grabbed it firmly; I might have imagined how Jake's grip seemed indecently strong.

"Congrats, Edward – you're a very lucky man," Jake said jovially. It sounded honest enough, and I was really in no mood to search his voice and features for anything that might suggest otherwise.

"I know," Edward smiled. "Thank you."

With a final nod, Jake let go of Edward's hand and made his way into the tent.

"Damn, he must be insecure about something..." Edward mumbled as he cast a last glance at Jake's retreating back. I saw him flex and curl his fingers rhythmically.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

Edward turned back to me with an evil grin. "He was squeezing my hand hard as hell. I just figured he must be a bit insecure about his, ah..._ manhood_, if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows comically, making me burst out laughing.

"Shut up," I giggled before turning back to greet the next guest in line.

The rest of the reception flowed smoothly – the food was absolutely amazing, the atmosphere was happy and warm and the guests seemed to be enjoying themselves.

One of the highlights of the reception were the speeches, specifically Emmett's. Edward groaned and buried his face in his hands as Emmett stood up with a mischievous grin.

The beginning of his speech was beautiful – if there was one thing that always surprised people about Emmett, it was how eloquent he could be when he wanted to. However, what started out as a heart-warming explanation about how happy he was to 'officially welcome me to the family' ended up making all the guests either gape in shock or laugh hysterically.

"Edward, my dear brother, I promised I would do this – and I always keep my promises," he had said, throwing a wink our way as my darling husband started shaking with quiet giggles. Jasper had suddenly burst out laughing too, holding his hand up for a high-five with Emmett; their palms created a loud smack that mingled perfectly with their triumphant guffaws.

I had caught Rose and Alice's respective quizzical faces, mirroring them with one of my own. I turned to Edward, silently asking him what was going on – it sounded like some sort of inside joke, and knowing Emmett, it wasn't going to be very appropriate.

"Oh man... your dad is gonna kill me!" Edward had giggled, taking my hand and lacing our fingers together. He took one look at my face and giggled again. "I'm sorry, love. Trust me, I tried to stop him."

I was just about to ask him what the fuck he was going on about when Emmett started talking. It immediately became clear why Edward was suddenly fearing for his life.

Emmett told everyone about the morning in Edinburgh when they all walked in on us.

Soon I was laughing so hard I was crying, vainly trying to dab away my tears without messing up my make-up too much. It was hilarious watching everyone's reactions – those that had heard the story before – hell, those who had _been there_ in person – laughed without hesitation, applauding and shouting good natured jabs.

Then there was a divide amongst those to which this story was unfamiliar. All were shocked, obviously, but while people like Renee and Phil joined the ranks of amused guests, others such as Charlie, Jake and my extremely conservative co-worker, Tanya, sat with varying faces of dislike.

Charlie was the only one who swung back and forth between anger, irritation and embarrassment though. I almost felt bad for the poor man.

However, my favourite part of the reception was without a doubt our first dance to the soft notes of Adele's "Crazy For You". I felt like I was in fairytale as Edward twirled us around the dance floor; the strings of twinkling lights that weaved in and out between the flowers and satin ribbons, that hung tastefully from the canopy and draped beautifully along the walls provided the perfect backdrop for his magnificent face as we danced.

"Have I told you how breathtakingly beautiful you look tonight, _Mrs. Cullen_?" Edward whispered as he held me close, slowly spinning us around.

"Once or twice," I grinned, a thrill running through me as he used my new name. I could definitely get used to hearing that.

"Well, I think I better tell you again, just to make sure..." he murmured as a camera flashed to our left.

I laughed softly and bit my lip as I nodded.

"You, _Mrs. Cullen_, look breathtakingly beautiful tonight."

He then bent down and kissed my smiling lips, as cameras flashed all around us.

What felt like hours later, when I had danced with everyone, laughed with everyone, thrown my bouquet, hugged everyone and thanked them all for coming, Edward and I were finally alone – or as alone as one can be in the back of a car with a driver on the way to the airport.

I sat nestled into him, resting my head on his shoulder. His left arm was secure around me, drawing tiny patterns on my skin. I played with the fingers of his other hand, just enjoying our quiet time together. I breathed him in selfishly, revelling in our first alone-time all day.

"Was it how you though it would be?" he mumbled after a few minutes, his muted voice fitting in the darkness surrounding us.

I smiled, and shook my head. "It was better."

I felt his silent chuckle rumbling through his chest. "I thought so too."

I stayed silent for a few seconds, while I thought back on the day I'd had. Suddenly, a quiet giggle erupted from me.

"You're my husband," I giggled in an awed whisper.

Edward's hands tightened around me. "I know. You're my _wife_." He sounded equally awed and incredulous, as if he couldn't get his mind to wrap around the idea.

I snuggled closer, angling my face up to kiss under his jaw quickly. He chuckled softly as I got settled in my previous position again. I felt him look down at me as he entwined our fingers in his lap gently, and I relaxed into him with a content sigh.

"I love you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of my head.

"I love you, too," I answered softly, closing my eyes and letting my mind concentrate only on him; his scent swirling around me, the warmth of his body making me feel safe and loved, the familiar planes and angles of him against my own soft curves and swells. This was my place, my home, the centre of my world, and there was no place else I'd rather be.

---

EPOV

_**December 2019**_

With hurried, but careful, steps I made my way over the icy driveway to Kate and Garret's house, pulling my coat closer to my body. The freezing December air bit into my cheeks, making me fucking impatient to get home. After the week I'd had, I was looking forward to a nice meal, maybe a beer or two, and just collapsing on the couch with Bella.

As that thought came swimming through my mind, I rang the doorbell and shuffled my feet impatiently.

As usual, the wave of noise that can only be created by a group of kids under the age of six exploded out to me as the door opened.

"Hey, Edward – right on time," said an impressively calm Kate as she ushered me inside. I'd always wondered how the hell she could maintain the calm and patient air that always surrounded her, given what she did all day, but I wasn't one to complain.

"Yeah well, it's Friday," I chuckled as an explanation while stomping some snow off my boots. "Good day?" I asked then, as I pulled off my gloves.

"Yes, except for a little incident with John," Kate nodded.

I frowned. "What kind of incident?"

She laughed, patting me on the arm. "Always so protective. Nah, John just doesn't like to share, or wait for his turn. He tried to take over Emma's building blocks, but you know her – she just pushed him away and screamed a little. He pushed her back, which just made her really mad and well... suffice to say, there were no bodily injures, they have both apologised and Emma abandoned the building blocks in favour of crayons."

I laughed at the image she painted in my mind. "Oh yeah? Anything to show for her artistic attempts?"

Kate grinned. "Of course – she's been waiting all day to show you."

The wave of noise grew louder and it sounded as if it was approaching us fast. A high-pitched scream suddenly barrelled down the hallway, followed by a series of patters and thumps. Kate and I exchanged a glance and I took a deep breath to strengthen myself.

My daughter appeared around the corner, running as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. The brown curls that she had inherited from Bella bounced around her head as she screamed for no apparent reason at all.

She almost continued running into the next room before she spotted me standing by the door. She immediately changed her course, her high-pitched scream only adapting to sound _slightly_ like 'daddy'.

"Babygirl!" I exclaimed happily, reaching down to grab her as she aimed for my knees. I swung her into her air, her beautiful giggles filling the hallway. I hugged her to my chest as she wrapped all her tiny limbs around me tightly.

Thankfully, she stopped screaming, but she kept up a delighted mantra of "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" in my ear as I chuckled.

She pulled her face away from my neck and gave me a quick kiss. I smiled at her as she patted my cheek, mumbling something quietly to herself.

Our darling daughter had just celebrated her second birthday and Bella and I were gearing up for the "terrible two's" – I had heard some pretty detailed horror stories from other parents, and I was just waiting for Emma to erupt in a tantrum so violent and difficult that I'd burst into tears trying to deal with her.

I much more preferred her being all cute and adorable like she was right now.

"Did you have a good day?" I asked her, bouncing her a little in my arms.

She giggled and nodded, before her eyes suddenly lit up as she remembered something. "I'za pic-chour!" she squealed happily, grinning at me with pride.

"You have a picture?" I asked, feigning surprised delight. "Can I see it?"

She laughed happily and squirmed in my arms, kicking her legs so that I'd put her down. As soon as her tiny little feet hit the floor, she was off.

Kate and I chuckled as she ran down the hallway, way too much energy coursing through her body than I was prepared to deal with.

"So, how's Bella?" Kate asked me as we waited.

Kate was married to the same Garrett that had worked with Bella in the pub five years ago; when we had started looking into day care for Emma, we had unexpectedly found his familiar name. When it turned out that his wife ran a family day care centre, we had felt more than comfortable trusting them to look after our daughter during the days.

Their house was conveniently situated in the route I took to work, so dropping her off in the morning and picking her up at the end of the day was my responsibility. In return, Bella handled things like grocery shopping and other boring stuff I was glad I didn't have to do.

"Bella's good," I smiled. "She's excited about the holidays; I've never seen her work so hard to get everything perfect."

Kate leaned her head to side with an amused frown. "Why?"

I opened my mouth to answer when the patter of tiny feet that I knew so well echoed down the hallway once again. I grinned and pointed in the direction of my approaching daughter in way of an explanation.

Kate laughed and nodded just as Emma barrelled towards me, a piece of paper clutched in her tiny hand. I crouched down to her level, reaching for the picture as she handed it to me.

I had no idea what it was.

"It's beautiful, honey. Aren't you a clever girl?" I encouraged nonetheless, looking down at the random doodles of colour swirling across the paper.

Emma nodded enthusiastically, before jumping once and squealing happily. I brushed her hair away from her face.

"Come on, babygirl – let's go home to mommy, ok?"

"Yeah!" she agreed, running away to her little cubby so that I could get her clothes on.

After a few minutes of struggling with her tiny boots and trying to convince her to wear her hat, we were finally set to go. Emma waved bye to Kate as we left the house, seemingly untroubled by the low temperature outside.

Driving with Emma in the car was always an interesting experience – you'd either get happy Emma, angry Emma, tired Emma, quiet Emma, annoyed Emma or chatty Emma. My personal favourite was sleeping Emma, but today I was presented with a happy-chatty child. She was extremely content to just listen to her own voice, spouting off random questions and nonsensical observations.

I listened attentively, responding appropriately when called for. Mostly I knew she didn't really care about what I had to say, but I humoured myself with the hope that she at least appreciated the effort on my part.

I was surprised to see Bella's car already parked in our driveway. She usually came home about 20 minutes after Emma and I, and I frowned as I started worrying – was something wrong? Had something happened?

Emma was oblivious to my concerns, which I was thankful for. I helped her out of her car seat and carried her into the house, calling for Bella as I closed the door behind us.

"In the kitchen!" I heard her reply. She sounded fine... but why was she home so early?

I quickly removed Emma's clothes as she wriggled impatiently, wanting nothing more than to run to Bella. As soon as I released her she looked at me expectantly, the green eyes she had inherited from me round and impatient.

"My pic-chour!" she demanded when I didn't automatically give it to her. I chuckled as I dug it out from her bag, watching her take off in the direction of the kitchen as soon as I placed it in her hands.

I followed her and came just in time to see Bella pick her up into her arms.

"You drew a picture?" Bella asked, gasping excitedly when Emma shoved it in her face. "Sweetie, look at that! Well done, Emma." Bella kissed her exuberantly on the cheek. "Wanna put it on the fridge?"

"Yeah!" our daughter exclaimed, watching with unparalleled excitement as Bella placed it next to a basically identical picture from last week, using a red 'E' magnet.

Emma giggled and clapped her hands, giving her mother a hug. Then she promptly demanded to be put down, running off into the living room to do god knows what.

"Hey," I said softly as I walked up to my wife, bending down to kiss her. Unexpectedly, Bella threw an arm around my neck, holding me to her in a passionate kiss that immediately awakened a certain part of my anatomy.

"Hey," she smiled breathlessly after releasing me. I cocked an eyebrow, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

Bella's grin turned positively mischievous. "I'm just happy."

"Alright..." I said dubiously, pretty fucking sure that there was something else going on. "Why are you home so early?"

Bella's grin grew even wider. "Something happened, and Angela forced me to go home."

I frowned, that nagging worry starting up again. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Bella laughed and actually bounced in my arms. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then what?"

She looked up at me, eyes sparkling happily as she bit her lip. She leaned in a little closer and took a deep breath before whispering, "I'm pregnant."

I stared at her as my heart stopped at her words. It seemed as if the whole world froze in the five seconds I needed to take in those words.

"You're pregnant?" I asked in a hoarse whisper, dimly noticing how my arms tightened around her.

She nodded frantically, grinning widely as she waited for me to fully grasp what she was saying.

"You're pregnant," I repeated, a bubbly sensation starting in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm pregnant," she confirmed.

A smile started tugging relentlessly at my lips. "We're having another baby?"

"Yes!" Bella squealed excitedly.

I stared at her in wonder as the words fully and truly sank into my heart. The bubbles moved and tickled, alerting me that I would soon have a sudden outburst of emotions. It came not three seconds later. "You're pregnant!"

At that, I grabbed her firmly around the waist, lifting her off the floor as I laughed loudly. She hugged me tightly, giggling along with me. I buried my face in her neck, filling my lungs with her scent.

After placing her back on her feet I grabbed her face in my hands, staring deeply into her eyes. "You're absolutely sure?" I knew she was, but this was just one of those things you had to ask.

"I'm sure," she promised in a breathless whisper, happy tears glittering on her lashes.

I kissed her, hard and exuberantly. She moaned quietly into my mouth, twisting her hands into my hair and holding on tightly.

"I love you," I gasped after I pulled away, resting my forehead against hers. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, Edward," she sniffed, a happy laugh leaving her. "We're having another baby."

I squeezed her closer to me, exhaling shakily, before chuckles started bubbling out of me without my permission. "Wow, I-... I just... fuck, I love you!"

Accompanied by the bangs of our daughter no doubt throwing stuff around the livingroom, my heart started swelling in preparation of loving another individual unconditionally. Whoever our new baby turned out to be, I knew they would be someone extremely special. A perfect mix of Bella and myself, set free to grow into their own person.

I held my wife – my heart, my soul – tenderly in my arms, listening to Emma's delightful giggles in the next room, Bella's calm breaths against my neck, the slight hum of the oven behind us; all these sounds of my home, my family.

Not for the first time, I felt truly blessed and I knew that a day wouldn't go by for the rest of my life when I wouldn't feel thankful for everything I had been fortunate enough to receive. Mine and Bella's life was simple and honest, but so filled with love that I sometimes wondered what I had done to deserve it all.

But who was I to question it? I just knew that as long as I had Bella, everything else would fall into place. And I would always have Bella – my love, my heart, my soul.

Always.

* * *

**And now, for the traditional words: THE END. **

**I'm all kinds of emo right now – it's not easy letting go. **

**Bella's ring can be found on my profile under "Epilogue: picture 1", and her dress is in "Picture 2". **

**Again, thank you to every single one of you for choosing to follow these two until the very end. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. Thank you. **

**Now, I am going to pimp myself out a little, so if you don't actually care about what else I might write in the future, you don't have to read this: **

**First, I've written a little on-shot for the "FML Contest" – I've been told it's ridiculous (which I totally agree with) and funny (which I'll leave to your judgement). If you feel like you might need something to cheer you up a little, might I suggest giving it a go? A link to the contest's C2 can be found in the story, and I'd definitely recommend checking out some of the other entries. **

**Secondly, I will now be working on my other story "Getting Lost" – it originally started out as a one-shot for Ninapolitan's D.I.L.F-contest, so if you like DILFward, this might be something for you. **

**As a treat (or not, I'll again leave that to your judgement) I'll be sending out teasers for the second chapter of "Getting Lost" as soon as I have something ready. All you have to do is write something like "I want a teaser" in your review, and I'll happily oblige. **

**Since I don't want to force my stories on you, I won't send a teaser unless you ask for it. **

**Even if your review consists solely of the words "I want a teaser", I will send you one. You can even just write "Me", and you will get it. **

**Actually, someone please leave me a review that only says "Me"? I'd seriously love to get one. **

**Seriously. It'd be like the shortest review ever – how cool is that?**

**Again, if you want a teaser, let me know – if there is nothing in your review that suggests you want me to send a teaser, I won't, because I'll assume you don't actually care. **

**Alright, I'm gonna shut my pie hole now. Again.... Thank you for reading. **

**I love you, guys. **

**xxx**

**/Victoria**


End file.
